Invisible
by Krix27
Summary: Harry a un jumeau, tout le monde pense que Nick est celui qui a survécu. Harry est mis de côté, que va-il se passer? Harry se battra t-il pour un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui et ne se préoccupait pas de son sort? Dumbledore et les Potter vont-ils se prosterner à ses pieds? Snarry/slash. Que se passera t-il lorsque le monde s'apercevra qu'il était celui qui a survécu
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Harry a un jumeau, tout le monde pense que Nick est celui qui a survécu. Harry est mis de côté, que va-il se passer? Harry se battra t-il pour un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui ou ne se préoccupait pas de son sort? Dumbledore et les Potter vont-ils se prosterner à ses pieds? Snarry/slash. Que se passera t-il lorsque le monde s'apercevra qu'il était celui qui a survécu lors de cette fameuse nuit de Halloween? Tant d'années auparavant?

**.**

**.**

**Invisible**

**Chapitre 1**

**L'attaque de Lord Voldemort et Nick Sirius Potter, un Héros**

* * *

C'était un jour animé en ce 24 octobre 1981; car il était temps pour Lily Potter née Evans, ses deux enfants et son mari d'aller se cacher. C'était un temps empli de stress pour eux car ils ne supportaient pas l'idée de se cacher alors qu'il y avait une guerre. Cependant, James et Lily le firent pour le bien de leurs enfants. Car pour eux, leurs enfants venaient en premier, c'était tout simplement honteux qu'ils ne puissent pas faire autrement. Rémus, Peter, Sirius et Dumbledore leur avaient tous fait leurs au revoir avant que le sortilège ne soit lancé et qu'ils ne disparaissent de leur vue. Convaincus que Lord Voldemort serait incapable de blesser leurs enfants. Un an et presque trois mois auparavant, ils avaient donné naissance à des jumeaux à Poudlard.

Leur premier né avait été appelé Nick Sirius Potter; Sirius Black avait été nommé son parrain. Il était né le 31 juillet à 23h35, vingt-cinq minutes avant que son jumeau ne vienne au monde.

Leur deuxième enfant fut nommé Harry James Potter; Sirius Black était également son parrain. il était né au moment où le mois touchait à sa fin; l'heure de sa naissance avait été fixée à 23h55, une erreur bénigne de Pompom Pomfresh à cause de l'interruption d'Albus Dumbledore, entrant dans l'infirmerie.

Peter Pettigrow devint leur gardien du secret, sans surprise, Peter était excité. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour transmettre ces nouvelles à son seigneur; IL serait si content de lui. Alors, sans plus tarder, il partit plus tôt prétextant qu'il partait voir sa mère. Peter était devenu un Mangemort depuis un an, espionnant pour le tout puissant Lord Voldemort son «Maître», le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres'.

C'était malheureusement une semaine avant qu'il ne soit appelé.

* * *

**Repaire actuel de Lord Voldemort**

"Mon Seigneur, je suis le gardien du secret des Potter " dit Peter, ses yeux brillant de malveillance et non sans une once de complaisance. Il était certain d'être le favori de son Seigneur maintenant qu'il avait livré les Potter sur un plateau d'argent. Il détestait le fait qu'il soit le seul à ne même pas avoir été nommé l'un des parrains des enfants, il haïssait le fait que ses amis le prenne en pitié, assez pour se lier d'amitié avec lui. Son Seigneur avait vu en lui son pouvoir; il avait vu son utilité et pour une fois, il était remarqué pour lui-même. Non comme l'ami presque invisible de James. On n'avait jamais demandé son opinion lors des réunions de l'Ordre. Il ne regrettait pas du tout ses actions, et il serait ravi de les refaire.

Il avait même un plan pour le jour où les Potter seraient tués; aucun doute que Sirius viendrait après lui. Il voulait s'assurer que Black pourrirait à Azkaban, avant de finir la nuit seul alors qu'il savait qui était vraiment le gardien du secret. Tout le monde l'avait sous-estimé et c'est ce qui provoquera leur chute.

"Excellent. Maintenant, dit moi pourquoi tu as mis si longtemps à me le dire! Ils ont été sous le sortilège du Fidelitas depuis une semaine!" gronda Voldemort. Il le savait car les autres espions de Poudlard le lui avaient dit. Severus Snape, qui n'avait pas réalisé qui était leur gardien du secret et l'avait informé qu'ils étaient en sécurité pour l'ennuyer, c'était insignifiant.

"Je suis désolé Maître, je suis désolé" dit Peter, pleurnichant face au puissant sorcier. Pourquoi son Seigneur n'était-il pas heureux? Pourquoi était-il si mauvais? Ce n'était pas la réaction qu'il attendait.

"Donne moi l'adresse" siffla Voldemort, fatigué du traître qui pleurnichait. Cela avait été une bonne idée de donner à ce rat autant de crédit, et prendre ce malodorant pleurnichard avait été une bonne décision après tout.

"Les Potter se trouvent au numéro 12 de Godric's Hollow" balbutia rapidement Peter. Où était la gloire promise par son Seigneur? A propos de la façon dont il a été précieux? Le récompensant de sa loyauté? Il n'aimait pas lorsque son «Maître» était furieux contre lui. Il aurait peut-être dû lui dire tout de suite, mais il avait des plans à mettre à exécution. Dire au revoir à sa mère et aux autres; car, malgré tout, il avait bel et bien l'amour de sa mère. Elle l'avait toujours fait passer en premier, mais pour un grand garçon, ce n'était pas assez. Voyant ses amis avoir des petites-amies et fonder des familles avait ravagé le garçon repoussant.

"Bien, reste ici et attends mon retour, tu seras récompensé généreusement" dit Voldemort.

Comment Voldemort pourrait ne pas être heureux, il venait juste de recevoir les Potter sur un plateau d'argent? L'unique menace à son pouvoir, il ne pouvait pas laisser ces enfants grandir. Mettant sa cape, il partit avant que quoique ce soit ou quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter. Laissant Peter Pettigrow se réjouissant de la quantité d'éloge qu'il avait reçu. Il avait eu tort, son 'Maître' était content de lui; il ne voulait tout simplement pas le montrer tant qu'ils ne soient pas morts. Alors, il deviendrait son bras droit, Servilus serait jeté de côté. Il avait espionné Dumbledore, mais lui, il lui avait livré les Potter, il serait son numéro un. Tout le monde l'enviera, même Lucius Malfoy, le paon qui se pavanait, sera rétrogradé au numéro quatre au lieu du trois.

* * *

**Godric's Hollow, Halloween 31 Octobre 1981**

"Les Potter se trouvent au numéro 12 de Godric's Hollow" dit Voldemort, alors que la maison se matérialisait, sortant de nulle part. Souriant narquoisement, il fit exploser la porte avec sa baguette, et son sourire narquois se fit plus grand lorsqu'il perçu la panique dans la voix de James Potter. Il allait en profiter comme avec aucun autre, certain de ce qu'il voulait faire, il jeta un stupefix à James Potter. Il voulait le garder en vie, il n'était venu que pour les gamins après tout. Il se délecterait de voir Potter totalement défait lorsqu'ils constatera que ses stupides enfants sont morts.

James esquiva le sort et les sortilèges commencèrent à pleuvoir et un quatrième fut lancé quand Lily monta en courant les escaliers. Le pied de James fut soudainement pris dans les jouets des enfants. Tomber au sol fut la dernière chose dont il se rappela, alors que Voldemort avait saisit cette occasion pour, de nouveau, lui lancer un stupefix. Cette fois-ci, il atteignit sa cible et James Potter s'avachit sans défense sur le sol. Le supposé meilleur Auror de la division mis à terre par Voldemort, qui n'avait même pas fait de son mieux. Voldemort décida de récompenser Peter pour sa loyauté et laisser le rat le tuer quand il aurait fini. Malheureusement, Evans devait rester en vie comme il l'avait promis à Snape. Snape était trop utile pour se l'aliéner, s'il voulait la rousse il pouvait l'avoir. Il avait peut-être une potion pour elle, qui sait, mais il les emmènerait avec lui. Il jeta encore un autre sort, pour ligoter le corps, ainsi il ne pourrait pas se relever si la stupéfixion ne tenait pas.

"James" cria Lily en tremblant, craignant qu'il soit mort lorsqu'elle entendit un corps frapper le sol.

Il hurla le sort de destruction, espérant à moitié qu'elle soit derrière la porte. La porte explosa en petits morceaux, lui révélant la silhouette recroquevillée de Lily Potter. Essayant dans une vaine tentative de protéger ses enfants du mal qui se trouvait dans leur maison.

"Donne-moi les enfants et tu vivras" dit Voldemort. Il adorait jouer avec l'esprit de ses victimes. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle survivra et qu'elle sera donnée à son ancien meilleur ami comme jouet.

"Jamais! Pas mes enfants, tuez-moi à la place, s'il vous plaît, tuez-moi. Pas mes fils! S'il vous plaît, ayez pitié" hurla Lily dans le visage de Lord Voldemort dans l'espoir qu'il laisserait ses enfants en paix. Se positionnant en bouclier humain, ne laissant pas Voldemort voir ses enfants et mieux encore afin de ne pas laisser ses fils voir le mauvais sorcier.

"Écarte-toi, stupide Sans de Bourbe" gronda Voldemort sa patience déclinant.

"Non! Pas mes bébés, s'il vous plaît, prenez-moi à la place! Tuez-moi à la place" implora t-elle.

"Stupéfix" cria Voldemort. Il l'avait fait, après tout, pour garder sa promesse envers ses Mangemorts, ainsi, il les garderait sous son contrôle.

Lily tomba dans l'inconscience, incapable d'entendre ou voir quoique ce soit, perdue dans ce monde.

"Avada Kedavra" fut hurlé et le jet de lumière vert du sort de mort éclaira la pièce entière.

Voldemort fut trop surpris pour penser à s'esquiver quand le sort rebondit sur lui. Son âme fut arrachée de son corps brûlé en cendres, une douleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté le parcouru. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit sans un corps physique, il fuit dans un hurlement d'agonie.

* * *

**Poudlard école de Sorcellerie**

Partout, les Mangemorts tombèrent, enserrant leur avant-bras douloureux. Ils savait que quelque chose était arrivé à leur Seigneur. Peter, voyant sa marque des Ténèbres presque partie, transplana immédiatement à Godric's Hollow. Il vit James allongé sans vie, probablement mort et il perçu les pleurs des enfants.

Il fuit la scène, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une moto à cette distance. Il en présuma que la moto de Sirius Black était déjà arrivée. Se transformant en rat, il descendit dans les égouts, se demandant comment les choses avaient t-elles pu autant déraper. La prophétie s'était réalisée; un enfant âgé d'un an et trois mois avait défait Voldemort.

Bien sûr, leur espion, Severus Snape, saisit également son bras en agonie. Il faisait nuit et il était évidemment endormi. Dès qu'il vit sa marque disparaître, il couru aussi vite qu'il le pu pour voir Albus Dumbledore. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé; d'une façon ou d'une autre, Voldemort avait été blessé ou était peut-être mort. La Marque des Ténèbres était désormais un faible contour, comme si quelqu'un avait dessiné au crayon sur son bras. Faisant irruption dans le bureau, il fut reconnaissant que le vieux fou soit encore éveillé, comme il s'était empressé de lui dire d'entrer. Même pas essoufflé par sa course des cachots jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, il était peut-être un maître des potions mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas en forme.

"Il est parti, Albus, la marque n'est pas complètement effacée, elle est encore là, encore un petit peu" dit Severus ses yeux écarquillés par le choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à survivre à la guerre, l'espionnage était après tout une tâche délicate. Il montra son avant-bras gauche à Dumbledore qui ne pouvait qu'observer en état de stupéfaction, il savait pour la prophétie, lui aussi. Craignant que quelque chose ne soit arrivé aux Potter, il prit rapidement la parole.

"Je dois aller voir s'ils vont bien; ne t'inquiètes pas, Severus, c'est fini. Dis-le à McGonagall et réunis tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, il y a beaucoup à célébrer. Ils le méritent, même tes Serpentards" dit Albus en souriant doucement.

"Oui, Albus, tout de suite" dit froidement Severus comme s'il avait n'avait reçu l'information qu'il avait voulu pendant des années. Il était quelque peu inquiet à propos de Lily, mais tant que rien n'était dit, il refusait de montrer son inquiétude.

Albus créa un portoloin sur l'un des nombreux détecteurs sombres placés sur ses étagères. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix que le portoloin, il devait y arriver le plus tôt possible. Malheureusement, il ne l'amena pas directement dans la maison, mais sur la route. Avec une vitesse qui n'aurait pas dû être possible pour un homme âgé de cent quarante ans, il arriva à Godric's Hollow. La porte avait sauté de ses gonds, mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit que James et Lily allaient très bien. L'un des jumeaux était dans leurs bras et ils avaient l'air très soulagé.

"Lily! James! Tout va bien?" demanda Dumbledore, avançant pas à pas d'un air concerné

"Nick a vaincu Voldemort" dit Lily en tremblant encore. Le soulagement se reflétant dans ses yeux verts était sans équivoque.

Elle avait été si près de perdre ses enfants, elle se sentait comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait pour constater que ses enfants étaient bien morts. En voyant Dumbledore ici, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils avaient tous survécu.

"Êtes-vous sûr?" demanda Albus ses sourcils se fronçant. Nick était le premier-né, il s'était attendu à ce que ce soit Harry. Il était le dernier né et le plus proche de la fin du septième mois. Cependant, il faisait confiance au jugement de Lily, bien entendu, puisqu'elle avait été là et avait tout vu. Peut-être que Nick avait été assez proche de la fin du septième mois.

"Oui Albus» répondit Lily catégoriquement.

"Il semble qu'il soit l'enfant de la prophétie alors, mes chers enfants. Les années à venir ne vont pas être très faciles pour le petit», déclara doucement Albus. Il essaya d'arrêter de penser à l'entraînement de Nick, mais il ne pu faire autrement. Voldemort n'était pas mort, sinon la Marque des Ténèbres aurait complètement disparu.

"Qu'en est-il de Harry?" demanda Albus, après un silence de quelques minutes.

"Il dort, lui, il s'en est remis, Nick avait trop peur de s'endormir», murmura Lily d'un air inquiet et sonnant comme un échec à la fois.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr qu'il ira bien, prévenez moi par le réseau de cheminette si vous ne parvenez pas à le faire dormir. Je demanderai à Severus de brasser une potion pour lui, si tel est le cas, alors ne vous inquiétez pas" dit Dumbledore avec douceur.

"Vous le feriez? Merci Albus" soupira Lily serrant toujours, tout contre elle, son fils tremblotant. Il avait enfin cessé de pleurer, même s'ils avaient fermé la cicatrice et l'avait guérit autant que possible. Harry aussi avait été guéri, le mieux que possible, elle était trop fière de son fils pour se débarrasser des marques que les jumeaux portaient. Il s'était, après tout, débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an et trois mois.

Si seulement elle savait que Nick avait obtenu sa cicatrice quand la porte avait été détruite par Lord Voldemort. Si seulement elle savait que Harry avait été le seul à le vaincre les choses auraient pu être différentes pour toute la famille. Ou peut-être qu'Harry aurait pu vivre la vie d'un prince, au lieu d'un miséreux dans sa famille. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas destiné à la vivre, comme ils ignorèrent les pleurs de leur second fils.

Si seulement Dumbledore avait demandé plus d'informations au lieu de simplement accepter que Lily avait été témoin. Ils en viendraient à regretter plus tard ce qu'ils avaient fait, et d'ici là, ils ne seraient jamais en mesure d'inverser ce qui avait été fait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Réponses aux reviews à la fin

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**Sirius Black Arrêté, Croupton Senior Va Trop Loin – Ne Jamais Mettre En colère Albus Dumbledore **

Sirius Black roula en moto jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Il était préoccupé car il n'avait pas vu l'un de ses trois meilleurs amis comme il l'était prévu. Il pensa que Peter avait peut-être été attrapé en premier, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte. Devenant de plus en plus suspicieux au fil des secondes, il descendit de sa moto. Il savait qu'un de leur proche les avait trahi, divulguant des informations depuis un an. Il avait suspecté Remus, mais maintenant… pourquoi maintenant il craignait le pire et il s'agissait de celui qui tenait la vie de son meilleur ami, sa femme et de ses filleuls au creux de ses mains. Peter Pettigrow.

Il s'était arrêté à une bonne distance de vue de la maison de James and Lily. Il pâlit très drastiquement lorsqu'il vit la porte sortie de ses gonds et James allongé, mort. Avec un grognement de rage, il se retourna. Ceci fait, il passa le reste de la nuit à traquer Peter Pettigrow, il n'était pas le deuxième meilleur Auror de sa division pour rien. Cela ne posait pas de problème de traquer un rat et de l'exterminer.

* * *

Finalement, il trouva Peter dans le Londres moldu, effrayé, comme le lâche qu'il était. Sirius se mit à lancer des sorts à distance lorsque Peter commença à pleurer et hurler à Sirius.

"Tu l'as fait Sirius, tu les as tué!" hurla Peter hystérique

"Pourquoi Sirius, pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu trahi tes amis comme ça, pourquoi? Je pensais que tu nous aimais mieux que ça! James était ton ami! Pourquoi Sirius?" s'écria Peter, cachant son sourire malicieux derrière ses mains.

"Tu sais que je ne les ai pas trahi, tu l'as fait," gronda Sirius tirant sa baguette.

"Tu l'a fait Sirius, tu les as tué!" hurla Peter de façon hystérique.

"Pourquoi tu….." grogna Sirius levant sa baguette. Malheureusement Peter avait sa baguette cachée dans son dos. Avant que Sirius ne puisse réagir, une brume entoura Peter. Tuant d'innombrable moldus et il vit, à travers le brouillard pourpre, Pettigrow se couper un doigt et disparaître sous sa forme de rat (après l'avoir salué de la main sournoisement) dans les égouts.

La seule chose que fit Sirius fut de rire. Ce faible sorcier l'avait trompé pendant si longtemps. Quel genre d'Auror était-il s'il ne pouvait même pas détecter des mages noirs? Il ne prêta pas attention aux treize moldus autour de lui, ni quand les Aurors, vinrent pour lui. Il continua juste à rire, comme s'il était devenu fou. Ils le mirent dans une cellule du Ministère de la magie. Il était toujours sous l'impression que les Potter étaient morts cette nuit.

* * *

"Qu'allons nous faire d'eux?" demanda l'un des Aurors.

Ils avaient capturé un bon nombre de Mangemorts cette nuit. Cependant, aucun du cercle intérieur n'avaient été attrapé. Ils étaient plus doués pour se cacher que les autres, Karkaroff était l'un d'entre eux.

"Envoyez-les tous à Azkaban," dit Croupton, son sous-secrétaire M. Fudge agréant immédiatement.

"Êtes-vous sûr, monsieur?" demanda, en entrant, un autre Auror.

"Oui," dit Croupton, le regardant comme s'il ne voulait pas être contredit.

"Quand, monsieur?" demanda l'Auror.

"Ce soir. Faites-le ce soir. Je vous donne la permission" dit Croupton.

"Oui monsieur" dit l'Auror, il parti en acquiesçant.

"Partez" aboya Croupton à l'autre Auror qui lui avait demandé s'il était sûr.

"Oui monsieur" dit l'Auror, sursautant légèrement avant de partir.

"Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur? Peut-être un peu de café?" demanda Fudge.

Fudge était comme Peter assoiffé de pouvoir et pleurnichant devant le plus grand tyran dans la cour de récréation. Il ferait tout pour apparaître comme le meilleur aux yeux de l'homme.

"Oui et quelques biscuits aussi avant d'aller à la réunion" dit Croupton distraitement.

"Je reviens tout de suite avec" geignit Fudge.

"Je ne peux pas attendre de prendre la relève" fut tout ce que murmura Fudge alors qu'il versait le café et mettait les biscuits dans une assiette, tout grâce à la magie bien sûr. Il n'approuvait pas la façon dont l'homme traitait avec les Mangemorts. Il pensait personnellement qu'ils méritaient le Baiser du détraqueur, mais il le ferait lorsqu'il aurait jugé chacun d'entre eux. Il deviendrait le Ministre de la magie, seulement, il ne réalisait pas à quel point cela allait arriver tôt.

"Cornelius!" cria Croupton impatiemment.

"Oui monsieur?" demanda Fudge entrant avec le café et les biscuits.

"Amenez-moi le formulaire pour que je puisse signer l'autorisation aux Aurors d'emmener les Mangemorts à Azkaban," demanda l'homme.

"Tout de suite, monsieur" dit Fudge.

"Faites vite, je n'ai pas toute la nuit" déclara Croupton.

Cornelius Fudge alla vers l'armoire à dossiers où se trouvaient tous les papiers. La lettre majuscule A bien distincte le fit se sentir idiot, comme s'il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient. En l'ouvrant, il trouva les formulaires dont il avait besoin et les amena rapidement à M. Croupton, aussi vite qu'il le pu.

"Rapportez-moi une plume décente" ordonna Croupton, l'autre était une plume ordinaire, et il voulait une large plume spéciale.

"Et de l'encre aussi" dit Croupton après y avoir pensé.

Fudge roula des yeux alors qu'il ne pouvait pas être vu, attrapant l'encre noire aux remous rouges. Prenant la meilleure plume qu'il pouvait apercevoir et les déposa sur le bureau de son supérieur. Fudge s'affala sur une chaise, il était épuisé d'avoir exécuté toutes les demandes de l'autre homme, comme d'habitude. Il était habituellement chez lui à ce moment là, mais l'homme restait plus longtemps, ce soir.

"Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, monsieur, mais votre fils Barty est ici pour vous voir" dit une femme en entrant avec un air extrêmement nerveux.

"Dites-lui qu'il peut entrer, seulement pour une minute" dit Croupton en reprenant son travail.

"Oui monsieur" dit-elle fermant les yeux alors qu'elle quittait le bureau, rassurée de ne pas avoir perdu son travail. La dernière personne à l'avoir fait avait été licenciée.

"Votre père va vous recevoir pour seulement cinq minutes, monsieur, allez-y" dit-elle gentiment. C'était le fils de son patron après tout, et il ne ressemblait en rien à son père, puisqu'il était gentil, plaisant et agréable à voir.

"Merci, madame" dit Barty en lui offrant un sourire.

"Je vous en prie" dit la femme en rougissant alors qu'elle retournait derrière la zone de réception.

"Père que se passe t-il, mère est folle d'inquiétude. Vous savez qu'elle est malade et que son dernier souhait est que vous passiez du temps avec elle" demanda Barty son visage contorsionné par la colère.

"Je serais bientôt à la maison," dit le Ministre de la magie.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda t-il encore.

"Voldemort est parti grâce aux Potter. Leur fils s'est débarrassé de lui" dit Croupton.

"Quoi, parti pour de bon?" demanda Barty palissant très fortement, reconnaissant envers le Ministre de la magie, qui n'avait pas réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas; puisqu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention à son fils.

"Non il a pris des mesures lui permettant de ne pas mourir," dit le Ministre croyant ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Il ne perçu même pas l'horreur dans la voix de son propre fils. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait rejoint Lord Voldemort, étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais eu même une seconde d'attention de son père.

"Eh bien laissez tout le monde s'occuper de cette affaire et rentrez à la maison, auprès de maman," demanda le garçon sa voix sonnant comme celle d'un enfant incroyablement jeune et non comme le sorcier bien adulte, et Mangemort en devenir. Il était facile pour tous de voir que Barty Croupton Junior aimait vraiment sa mère.

"Non, je suis occupé," dit le Ministre de la magie. Comme s'il refusait à son fils une sucrerie, alors qu'il suppliait son père d'aller voir sa mère mourante.

"Elle ne restera pas longtemps à s'inquiéter pour toi!" s'écria Barty de manière colérique.

"Rentres à la maison et je traiterai avec vous, alors," claqua le Ministre de la magie.

"Je ne suis plus l'enfant de douze ans que tu contrôlais, père," lâcha furieusement Barty.

"Rentres à la maison avant que je ne te fasse arrêter" claqua de nouveau le Ministre devenant impatient.

"Bien, J'aurais voulu ne pas être ton fils," dit Barty en sortant du bureau. Il ne pouvait pas être arrêté s'ils ne voyaient pas la marque. Puisque même presque disparue, il était toujours évident de ce qu'elle représentait.

* * *

Le Ministre de la magie signa les formulaires avant de les envoyer. Un sort de portoloin avait été ajouté, il savait que les Mangemorts seraient partis dans la matinée. Avec un soupir satisfait, il s'assit, retournant tout simplement profiter de son café. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison juste pour voir sa femme en train de dépérir sous ses yeux. Elle était malade et n'avait probablement plus beaucoup de temps devant elle, quelques semaines, si elle avait de la chance. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le supporter, sa femme avait été avec lui à travers toutes les épreuves, elle avait été un soutient.

"Voulez-vous que j'aille chercher votre manteau, monsieur?" demanda Fudge.

"Non, nous allons rester tard ce soir, je veux m'assurer que ces Mangemorts aient disparu avant que je ne parte," déclara Croupton.

"Oui monsieur" dit Fudge, le passage où Croupton disait 'nous' n'était pas passé inaperçu pour lui.

Fudge s'endormit dans un coin de la pièce près du feu. Croupton n'avait pas remarqué que son sous-secrétaire dormait. Il était plongé trop profondément dans ses propres horribles pensées pour réaliser ce que Fudge faisait.

"Monsieur" s'écria un Auror.

Fudge se réveilla en un instant, et en voyant son supérieur tourner la tête, il fit comme s'il avait été éveillé et faisant attention à tout ce qu'il se passait. L'Auror qui avait crié, entra.

"Oui?" demanda Croupton d'un air ennuyé d'être sorti de ses songes.

"Le transfert pour Azkaban a déjà commencé. cinq d'entre eux ont été embarqué au moment où nous parlons. Nous aurons besoin de plus de personnels si vous voulez qu'ils aient tous disparus pendant la nuit. Il n'y a pas assez d'Auror en service en ce moment. James n'est pas revenu depuis qu'il est sous le Fidelitas, ni Frank, ou Sirius Black ne sont venus à cause de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir" dit l'Auror.

"Bien, vous serez payés, alors faîtes-le et rentrez lorsque vous aurez fini" dit le Ministre de la magie.

"Oui, monsieur! Nous allons finir tout de suite" déclara l'Auror.

"Bien, vous pouvez partir maintenant" dit Croupton en congédiant l'homme.

Juste à ce moment, le feu flamboya et un homme habillé d'une robe de couleur différente en sorti. Ses yeux bleus semblable à deux cristaux perçants alors qu'il regardait Croupton avec déception. Il venait d'apprendre par Minerva McGonagall que de tous les gens, son espion - Severus Rogue - avait été arrêté. Si quelqu'un pouvait réellement intimider Croupton Senior, c'était bien Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Oragan: Merci pour ta review, pour en connaitre plus sur l'enfance de Harry, il faudra attendre le chapitre 4. A bientôt!

Dragonha: Merci, c'est très gentil, mais je ne cache pas que j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec la traduction, car l'auteur avait fait quelques fautes. Je pense qu'une fiction ne peut être appréciée que s'il y a le moins de fautes possible. A bientôt!

Alie-Yaoi: Je serais ravie de savoir que tu suis ma traduction, alors à bientôt j'espère!


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Bureau du Ministre de la Magie - Le Ministère de la Magie**

L'homme connu sous le nom d'Albus Dumbledore vint par la cheminette, le visage assombri par la déception. Il avait toujours donné des conseils au Ministre de la Magie sur ce qu'il fallait faire. Ce n'était pas par ego ou parce que le Ministre n'avait pas fait ce qu'il lui demandait, que Dumbledore était ennuyé. Non, c'était le fait qu'il les ait tous emprisonné sans procès. On avait illégalement donné à Karkaroff du Veritaserum et il avait dénoncé tous les Mangemorts qu'il connaissait. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils avaient découvert Severus Snape et l'avaient arrêté à Poudlard.

Ils voulaient tous des conseils du grand et puissant Albus Dumbledore, puisqu'Albus avait le plus grand respect des sorciers et sorcières du monde sorciers. C'était bien connu qu'il s'était vu offert un poste mais qu'il l'avait refusé. Il était devenu directeur à la place, mais, avec tous les soucis d'être directeur il avait encore à traiter avec les ministres rebelles qui se pensaient au-dessus de la loi. Il était furieux contre le ministre de la magie, comment osait-il emprisonner des gens sans procès. Même s'ils étaient des Mangemorts, il pourrait y avoir quelques-uns qui pourraient obtenir une deuxième chance dans la vie.

"Bartemius qu'avez-vous fait?" demanda Albus sa colère contenue. La seule chose qui trahissait le fait qu'il était furieux était ses yeux. Ils étaient comme deux blocs de glace, il n'avaient plus leur étincelle habituelle.

"J'ai fais ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps, les Mangemorts ont-ils tous été expédiés à Azkaban sans procès!" déclara le ministre Croupton toujours en colère des mots que son fils lui avait proférés, sinon, il n'aurait pas utilisé ce ton avec Dumbledore. Il était, après tout, à la tête de l'organisme qui l'avait nommé Ministre de la Magie en premier lieu. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être enlevé alors qu'il a été nommé.

"Deux personnes de ma connaissance sont emprisonnées dans les cellules de détention alors qu'elles sont innocentes" claqua Albus.

Il savait que Sirius Black était innocent, il aimait l'homme, mais celui pour lequel il était le plus inquiet était Severus Snape. L'homme qu'il aimait comme un fils, qui avait été arrêté seulement une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Il savait que Severus se sentait coupable de tout ce qu'il avait fait et que les Détraqueurs allaient le détruire. Les détraqueurs se nourriraient de sa culpabilité et, finalement, le cconduiront à la folie.

"Qui?" se moqua le Ministre Croupton.

"Severus Snape et Sirius Black", dit Albus.

"Severus Snape est un Mangemort et Sirius Black a vendu les Potter», déclara catégoriquement M. Croupton sa poitrine se gonflant d'importance.

"Il ne l'a pas fait, c'était Peter Pettigrow», déclara Albus en montrant sa colère.

"Albus, ils vont à Azkaban ils se sont rendus coupables des crimes dont ils sont accusés" cassa de nouveau le Ministre Croupton.

Il ne se souciait pas de savoir s'ils étaient innocents ou non, il voulait juste se débarrasser d'eux pour de bon. Moins il en laissait s'échapper et moins il y aura de chance que son travail lui soit enlevé; il n'avait pas la moindre idée que bientôt il le perdrait de toute façon. Les Mangemorts méritaient tous Azkaban, ils étaient la pire espèce de sorciers dans le monde. Il ne pouvait croire le grand et lumineux Albus Dumbledore les défendait. Il pourrait être en mesure de discréditer Dumbledore maintenant, en face du Magenmagot. Il se secoua légèrement la tête à ses pensées comme si cela n'arriverait jamais. On se moquerait de lui, ils roucoulaient de façon écœurante face à l'image de lumière et de bonté que symbolisait Dumbledore.

«Ne me faites pas amener cette affaire au Magenmagot," menaça Albus.

Il serait prêt à tout pour aider Severus, même si cela signifiait menacer le ministre. Il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait comme son propre fils. Il regrettait chaque jour d'avoir dit à Severus d'espionner, car peu importe le nombre de fois qu'Albus lui avait demandé de s'arrêter, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il regrettait, aussi d'avoir dit à Severus qu'il était dégoûté de lui. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler, au cours des années, de l'autre facette de Severus. A quel point les années d'intimidation avaient été dure, ce qui lui avait fait prendre conscience que s'il avait l'âge de Severus, il aurait été le même. Il frissonna en silence à l'erreur qu'IL avait faite à cet âge. L'image d'une jeune fille aux beaux cheveux auburn vola dans son esprit, Ariana, ô combien sa petite sœur lui manquait. Cela ne s'était jamais arrangé au fil des années; les gens avaient tort, le temps ne guérit pas toutes les blessures.

"Vous pouvez les réunir, si vous voulez", déclara Croupton, pensant que c'était du bluff.

«Très bien, ne dites pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenu», dit Albus en sortant.

Bartemius Croupton regarda avec horreur Fudge, alors qu'Albus demandait une réunion du Magenmagot pour le soir même. Grâce au charme Patronus il envoya un message. Il était évident qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait formulé, Albus avait alors quitté la pièce, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Il était déterminé à aider tous ceux qui pourraient être innocent.

* * *

**Salle de réunion Cour Adjointe Chambre 10 Réunion du Magenmagot**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le Magenmagot vienne fatigué et somnolent. Cela s'était déroulé avant, qu'il ne soient appelés à cette heure de la nuit. Ils ne savaient évidemment rien de la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Sinon, ils seraient éveillés et en train de boire pour célébrer comme tout le monde. Le département des Moldus était étrangement occupé à utiliser le sort d'Oubliette sur les Moldus qui avaient vu des choses étranges se produire.

"Merci à tous d'être venus, asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît", déclara gracieusement Albus.

Derrière lui, Croupton et Fudge entrèrent, en colère contre l'homme. Assis dans leurs sièges, ils attendirent que tout le monde soit présent. Croupton espérait juste que le reste du Magenmagot l'écouterait et soit d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient se débarrasser d'Albus Dumbledore et qu'il pourrait faire les choses à sa manière.

"Que ce passe t-il?" demanda l'un des membres du Magenmagot.

"Eh bien, nous avons de bonnes nouvelles et de mauvaises nouvelles à vous communiquer», dit Albus.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Mme Bones.

"Voldemort est mort", déclara Albus doucement.

La plupart d'entre eux bronchèrent quand Albus mentionna le nom; il refusait d'arrêter de l'appeler par son nom, pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient tous effrayés. Il trouvait stupides qu'ils aient tous peur de ce nom. Il avait toujours dit que la peur du nom ne pouvait qu'engendrer la peur de la chose elle-même.

"Comment cela se fait-il?" demanda madame Bones après que les acclamations et que les applaudissements se soient calmés. Ils écoutèrent, tous curieux de savoir ce que Dumbledore allait dire, ils pensaient que c'était peut-être Dumbledore lui-même qui l'avait fait. Ils eurent tort bien entendu, comme le prouvèrent les mots suivants.

"Nick Potter l'a vaincu", déclara doucement Albus.

"Eh bien, c'est la meilleure des nouvelles que j'ai entendu depuis des mois, voire des années", dit Madame Bones.

"Je suis d'accord" dit un autre.

"Alors, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes tous ici?" demanda une voix douce vers le milieu de la table.

"Non, je suis ici pour vous dire que le ministre Croupton a condamné tous les Mangemorts à Azkaban sans procès", déclaré Albus avec un air vieux et fatigué.

"Bien, plus vite on le fait et meilleur c'est", dit l'un des membres.

"Ouais" convint les autres.

"Ce n'est pas juste, certains d'entre eux peuvent avoir été sous la malédiction de l'imperium et je connais deux personnes qui sont innocentes et l'un d'eux a travaillé pour moi », dit Albus en colère et exigeant l'attention de tous.

"Qui?" demanda l'un des membres curieusement.

"Severus Snape", annonça tristement Albus.

"C'est un Mangemort", déclara l'un d'eux.

"Non, il est loin de l'être, je lui ai demandé d'espionner, de risquer sa vie pour le côté de la lumière, qui voulait sa mort à cause d'une erreur qu'il a commise. Bien sûr, il a continué l'espionnage, je sais qu'il est un espion, j'ai utilisé le Veritaserum et j'ai été vérifier dans son esprit. Tout cela avec son consentement, bien sûr ", déclara Albus en suçant un bonbon au citron qu'il avait mis dans ses robes.

"Eh bien, il devrait être libre de partir! Albus ne défendrait pas Snape s'il n'était pas sûr!" cria quelqu'un à l'arrière.

"D'accord! Qu'en est-il de Sirius Black?" demanda un autre membre.

"Lily et James seront en mesure de vous le dire, c'était Peter. Je suis allé les voir avant de venir ici quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à mon maître des potions», dit agréablement Albus.

"Très bien, tous les Mangemorts vont bénéficier d'un procès. Severus Snape et Sirius Black sont libres de partir", déclara Madame Bones.

"Certains d'entre eux sont déjà partis", lâcha Fudge.

"Eh bien vos Aurors vont juste devoir les récupérer", déclara Albus de manière agréable.

"Eh bien cette réunion touche maintenant à sa fin. Rassemblons les gens, quelques célébration et annonces sont à faire", déclara Albus en pensant: «Pas de sommeil pour moi ce soir alors.»

"Oui, oui, très bien alors je vais m'assurer que tout se passe comme prévu, Maugrey conduisez Albus en bas pour qu'il puisse récupérer Sirius Black et Severus Snape,» dit Jack.

"Oui monsieur", répondit Maugrey alors qu'ils partaient.

* * *

**Les Cellules - Les cachots du Ministère de la Magie**

Il était bien connu qu'Albus Dumbledore s'entendait à merveille avec Maugrey Fol Œil. L'homme était bien connu pour avoir attraper le plus de Mangemorts cette nuit-là. Il pouvait voir la marque sur leur bras afin de savoir qui était Mangemort et qui ne l'était pas.

"Snape, vous êtes libre", grogna Maugrey en ouvrant la porte magique.

"Il était temps!" railla Severus en levant déjà ses défenses (mentales). Il grondait et ricanait à chaque instant pour couvrir ses véritables sentiments. À l'heure actuelle, il dissimulait l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie de finir à Azkaban. Il avait entendu l'Auror en parler et avait été pétrifié. Il avait prié pour qu'Albus arrive à temps. Il avait presque perdu tout espoir jusqu'à ce moment-là.

"Severus, je suis désolé, je viens tout juste de les convaincre", annonça doucement Albus.

"Ça va" dit Severus frissonnant légèrement. Les Détraqueurs avaient été dans les cachots du Ministère de la Magie; où les cellules se trouvaient. Il avait fait une petite expérience de ce qu'il se serait passé si Dumbledore n'avait pas pu l'innocenter.

"Alastor allez chercher Sirius et emmenez-le aux Potter. Je veux ramener Severus à Poudlard et lui donner un chocolat chaud ", déclara Albus.

"Ouais, Albus je vous verrai plus tard", dit Maugrey alors qu'il continuait plus bas.

Albus et Severus firent le chemin du retour, on lui rendit sa baguette et tout ce qu'ils lui avaient confisqué. Ces potions inclues; celles qui avaient été faites et les ingrédients. Il était un maître des potions il n'était rien sans potions, ingrédients ou flacons vides.

"Allez, allons-y", déclara Albus tranquillement, pensant qu'il avait personnellement eu assez d'excitation pour une nuit.

"Merci Albus" dit Severus sans émotion.

"C'est bon, Severus, maintenant, allons dans mon bureau», dit Albus alors qu'il les faisait transplaner à Poudlard.

* * *

**Bureau du Directeur - Poudlard École de Sorcellerie**

"Thé, café, chocolat chaud, Severus?", proposa Albus, avec curiosité

"Chocolat chaud s'il vous plaît Albus" dit Severus. Il était gelé, les Détraqueurs avaient patrouillé dans les cellules. Le chocolat aidait, alors, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il l'ait choisi. Il préférait normalement un café noir serré, mais il voulait se débarrasser des effets que les Détraqueurs avait eu sur lui. Il refusait de laisser qui que ce soit le voir faible.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Severus. Il avait été arrêté avant d'Albus ne soit revenu.

"Nick Potter a en quelque sorte vaincu Voldemort, et il a été marqué, j'imagine qu'il est celui de la prophétie. Cependant, je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit parti pour de bon", révéla Albus.

"Un enfant d'un an a réussi à vaincre Voldemort, c'est incroyable" dit Severus. Il bu son chocolat chaud et le laissa agir alors qu'il se rasseyait, un soupir quittant ses lèvres. Il était rassuré que Lily soit en vie, faché que James Potter ait survécu et vraiment heureux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait disparu pour de bon. Tellement d'émotions qu'il n'était pas sûr de celle qui le contentait alors il décida de les mettre de côté. Il décida de mettre en ordre ses émotions déchaînées lorsqu'il serait seul, dans ses quartiers.

"Oui mais c'était prédit … cela s'est juste déroulé beaucoup plus tôt que je ne l'imaginais", annonça Albus.

"Qu'en est-il du jumeau?" demanda Severus curieux.

"Oh Lily a tout vu, elle était dans la chambre quand Voldemort a lancé le sort", déclara Albus. Ce n'était pas une chose inhabituelle, Voldemort aimait voir les parents souffrir de constater que leurs enfants étaient morts. Puis, tourner sa baguette vers eux, et les tuer. Voldemort aimait jouer avec l'esprit de ses victimes, c'était une chose bien connue, en particulier dans l'Ordre.

* * *

Merci pour les Reviews et ceux qui suivent la traduction

A bientôt!


	4. Chapter 4

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Grandir et leurs lettres de Poudlard**

Nick et Harry avaient grandi dans des mondes opposés, pourtant, ils vivaient sous le même toit. Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux vécut des vies différentes. Harry avait peu de jouets et une petite chambre. Nicolas avait l'amour de sa famille, une grande chambre et tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir. Si quelqu'un avait juste passé une minute à réfléchir et à regarder Harry, ils auraient compris qu'il était extraordinaire.

Quelques mois après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry avait commencé à se nourrir lui-même. Il écrivait son nom sur le plateau sale de sa chaise haute, ce qui n'est pas à la portée de tous les enfants. Personne ne prêta la moindre attention au petit garçon; son père utilisa juste sa baguette et le soit-disant désordre disparu.

De nombreuses personnes allaient et venaient dans le Manoir Potter, les Weasley y venaient de nombreuses fois, ainsi que beaucoup de gens du ministère, y compris Madame Bones et sa nièce, Susan. Tout le monde savait tout de Nick Potter, puisqu'il était toujours dans les journaux. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à l'autre garçon, qui faisait partie de cette famille, bien sûr, ils savaient qu'il avait un frère. Cependant, ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Car, ce n'était pas Harry qui avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui, ou sauvé le monde.

* * *

Lorsque Harry et Nick eurent trois ans, Harry avait appris ce qu'aucun autre enfant de cet âge ne pouvait faire. Il apprit à prendre soin de lui-même, à se baigner seul, il faisait attention aux peu de jouets qu'il possédait et lisait les livres que Nick ne voulait pas lire, que leur parents lui avaient offert.

Harry n'avait jamais osé dire qu'il était celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Il savait que s'il le faisait, ils ne le croiraient pas, ils étaient trop obnubilés à l'idée que son frère jumeau était celui qui avait sauvé le monde. Ils organisaient une fête à chaque fois que le nom de Nick apparaissait dans des livres, des journaux et des magazines, à ce jour, il y en avait eu douze. Toutes les coupures de presse ou magazines avaient été conservés et accrochés dans la chambre de Nick. James et Lily les avaient aussi dupliqué et mis dans leur propre chambre.

Remus et Sirius venaient de temps en temps, mais ils étaient toujours loin, à travailler pour quelque chose appelé l'Ordre. Comme ils n'avaient pas de familles, ils n'avaient pas hésité à faire le plus gros du travail. Tout le monde savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas disparu, alors Albus leur avait demandé de rester gentil avec le loup-garou. Ainsi, Sirius et Remus n'avaient pas de temps pour Harry, non plus. Parfois, Remus lui parlait, mais Sirius ne voulait voir que Nick. Sirius semblait même avoir oublié qu'il avait un autre filleul.

Lily avait choisi deux femmes fortes comme marraines de Nick, Alice Londubat et Amelia Bones; en plus de Sirius Black, son parrain; bien que Lily avait voulu utiliser Remus. Harry n'avait pas de marraine; il n'avait qu'un parrain, Sirius Black.

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait toujours; il passait habituellement tout son temps dans sa chambre, lisant des livres maintes et maintes fois. Il pouvait lire parfaitement. Heureusement, deux semaines plus tard, ses parents avaient décidé que Nick aurait sa propre bibliothèque, grâce à l'argent que les fans avaient donné à Nick, car il avait sauvé le monde. La bibliothèque des Potter était fermée comme les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour lire ce genre de livre.

Il semblait que Nick ait pris de son père, et qu'il ne voulait pas lire d'histoires. En revanche, Harry se sentait comme sur les nuages, tous ces livres, ci et là, la plupart étaient des livres avec des images. Il en pris un à la fois, puis y retournait et un quatrième, lisant tous les livres qu'il pouvait. Ce qui n'était pas difficile à faire, ses parents n'avaient jamais pensé à lui. Ou ne lui avaient jamais accordé un moment de la journée, cependant, cela rendit Harry heureux, il savait qu'il était différent de sa famille. S'ils avaient été là, ils auraient vu un Harry sourire et rire en lisant des livres. Les livres étaient un symbole d'évasion, du monde qui le jugeait sans importance.

Les années défilèrent lentement, le culte du héros semblait s'amoindrir, les gens avaient vu en Nick un garçon ordinaire. Il avait fait un peu de magie accidentelle, cependant, rien d'épatant, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. James et Lily ne le remarquèrent pas du tout; ils continuaient à gâter leur fils. Alice et Frank avaient eu leur deuxième enfant; Lily fut nommée marraine et James le parrain. Ils appelèrent leur fils Marcus Frank Londubat. Il avait trois ans de moins que Neville.

Neville et Nick étaient de bons amis, mais pas les meilleurs amis. Nick aimait le Quidditch et faire des farces. Neville était une personne calme, comme son père, qui aimait dessiner ou jouer dans le jardin avec ses plantes. Il aurait été le compagnon de jeu idéal pour Harry, s'il avait accordé la moindre attention au petit garçon.

Harry allait généralement à la bibliothèque dès que les gens étaient là. Non pas qu'il ait jamais été hors de la bibliothèque, mais, il y dormait et y mangeait ses repas. Certaines personnes pourraient penser qu'il vivait ici au lieu d'avoir sa propre petite chambre.

Harry et Nick avaient quatre ans quand ils virent l'estomac de leur mère commencer à gonfler, puis il entendit dire à Nicolas qu'il allait être grand frère. Que sa mère était enceinte, Nick avait été si heureux d'entendre qu'il allait avoir un frère ou une sœur. Cependant, cela brisa un peu plus le cœur de Harry quand il l'entendit et le vit. Peu importe combien il y était habitué, il semblait toujours avoir mal.

Il avait essayé très fort d'attirer l'attention de sa mère, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Finalement, il avait cédé, et avait commencé à essayer de se tenir occupé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été heureux dans sa vie auparavant, personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été un garçon pétillant et plein de bonheur, il était content avec ses livres, mais jamais heureux.

* * *

Quand ils eurent presque cinq ans, leur sœur avait été mise au monde. Son nom était Roxy Lillian Potter. Elle avait la chevelure rouge enflammé de sa mère et ses yeux verts, Lily était aux anges. Ils allaient bientôt se rendre compte qu'elle avait aussi son tempérament et son amour pour les livres.

Harry et Nick n'étaient plus du tout identiques, alors que les cheveux de Nick formaient un nid de cheveux en bataille; ce qui semblait être la malédiction des Potter, les cheveux de Harry avait poussé jusqu'en dessous de ses omoplates.

Nick obtenait toujours le plus d'attention, alors que son frère et sa sœur grandissaient. La veille, Roxy avait eu une histoire, un conte au sujet de son frère héroïque et courageux qui avait sauvé le monde. Ce ne fut donc pas surprenant que Roxy préfèra passer du temps avec Nick plutôt qu'avec Harry.

Le seul ami et confident de Harry était son journal. C'était un livre qui ne s'épuisait jamais; le papier apparaissait magiquement, lorsqu'il n'y en avait plus. Son livre était plein, de tristesse et de notes à fendre le cœur, qui aurait fait n'importe qui pleurer en les lisant. Remus le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, sans surprise, celui de Nick n'avait pas été utilisé.

Cher journal,

J'ai regardé par ma fenêtre aujourd'hui, j'ai encore vu mon frère, avec ses amis. Je voudrais avoir un ami avec qui jouer, ils semblent tous très heureux, pourquoi suis-je détesté, alors? Pourquoi suis-je ignoré? Personne ne me dit jamais bonjour, c'est comme si j'étais invisible. Ils jouent un jeu appelé tag, ils ont aussi le chat que ma mère a acheté pour Nick, j'ai toujours voulu un animal, et je ne suis même pas autorisé à le caresser. Nick m'a frappé au visage lorsque je l'ai fait, je suis resté avec la trace du coup, et personne ne s'en souciait. Quand Nick est blessé, il est désinfecté et soigné, pourquoi me haïssent-ils? Je ferais n'importe quoi juste pour être vu, même pour une minute, je les hais de ne pas me remarquer, et je souhaite simplement qu'ils m'aiment. Qu'il m'aiment comme ils aiment Nick, ce n'est pas ma faute si je ne chahute pas autant ou que je ne m'amuse pas à faire des farces comme lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne m'ont jamais donné une chance.

Harry

Il y avait bien sûr beaucoup, beaucoup plus de notes désespérées et solitaires dans le journal, au fur et à mesure que Harry grandissait.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les lettres n'arrivent. Minerva McGonagall était venu voir les Potter, personnellement pour leur donner leurs lettres d'école. Elle avait toujours aimé les Potter, elle les favorisait, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

"Ah professeur McGonagall, que faites-vous ici? Entrez, je vais préparer du café" dit Lily avec surprise. Elle n'avait pas vu d'enseignants, depuis que Dumbledore était venu la nuit où Nick avait vaincu Voldemort.

"J'apprécierais, et je suis ici pour donner personnellement les lettres de Poudlard à vos enfants", annonça Minerva, un sourire sur son visage.

"C'est très bien, Nick était impatient de l'avoir, son père ne lui suffit plus et il ne joue pas au Quidditch assez souvent" dit Lily en secouant la tête avec amusement.

"Alors, il a pris de son père, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Minerva souriant aussi.

"Oui c'est ça, attendez une minute" répondit Lily.

"Bien sûr", dit Minerva.

"NICK, Descends tout de suite! Ta lettre de Poudlard est arrivée" cria Lily.

"J'en ai deux ici", dit Minerva confuse.

"Ah vous avez celle de Harry, il l'a récupérera probablement plus tard" dit Lily en secouant la tête.

"Et voilà, alors", dit Minerva en les remettant. Elle pensait que Harry était peut-être sorti ou autre, elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point elle se trompait.

"Ok, Nick tu peux commencer», il ouvrit son enveloppe et commença à lire le contenu

"M. Nick Sirius Potter,

Nous sommes heureux de vous annoncer que vous êtes admis à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, une liste a été annexée pour ce dont vous aurez besoin. Si vous acceptez, s'il vous plaît écrivez votre nom au dos de ce document. Envoyez votre réponse par un hibou.

Le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Poudlard de Sorcellerie et de Magie, Ordre de Merlin première classe, président du Magenmagot, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers.

Poudlard École de Sorcellerie et de Magie

UNIFORME

Les élèves de première année, auront besoin de:

Trois ensembles de robes de travail simple (noir)

Un chapeau pointu (noir)

Une paire de gants de protection ( cuir de dragon ou similaire)

Une cape d'hiver (noir, attaches en argent )

S'il vous plaît noter que chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève!

LIVRES DE COURS

Tous les élèves devront se procurer un exemplaire de chacun des ouvrages suivants:

Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) par Miranda Fauconnette.

Histoire de la magie par Bathilda Tourdesac.

Magie théorique par Adalbert Lasornette.

Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants par Emeric G. Changé.

Mille Herbes et champignons magiques par Phyllida Augirolle.

Potions magiques et par Arsenius Beaulitron.

Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques par Norbert Dragonneau.

Forces obscures: Comment s'en protéger par Quentin Jentremble.

AUTRE ÉQUIPEMENT

1 baguette

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîte de fiole (en verre ou en cristal)

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou **OU **un chat **OU** un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE **PREMIÈRE ANNÉE** NE SONT **PAS AUTORIS****É****S **À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

"Je ne peux pas le croire! Ma lettre de Poudlard est là! Maman on peut aller au Chemin de Traverse! S'il te plaît maman! On peut y aller?" demanda Nick en sautant de haut en bas.

"Oh Nick y a-t-il le moindre doute? Tu as attendu depuis que tu es né", déclara James en entrant dans la chambre. Un sourire fier éclairait son visage, il avait tant de choses qu'il voulait donner à Nick avant qu'il ne parte.

"Oui, nous pouvons y aller ce soir! Comme cela, nous mangerons à l'extérieur et nous allons célébrer" dit Lily en souriant.

Minerva finit son café et s'excusa. A son départ elle dit "J'espère vous voir dans ma maison M. Potter" avant de transplaner une fois qu'elle ait traversé les boucliers entourant le Manoir Potter. Ils avaient emménagé après les événements de Halloween, ne se sentant plus en sécurité à Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Ils étaient prêts à y aller, quand Harry descendit les escaliers avec une assiette vide dans sa main, il cuisinait ses repas la plupart du temps, maintenant. Ses parents ne se souciaient soit pas de lui, soit n'avaient pas vu la profonde tristesse qui demeurait dans les yeux du garçon.

«Je vais chercher tes affaires, tu fais la même taille que Nick. Reste juste ici," dit Lily alors qu'elle faisait un Portoloin pour tout le monde.

"Ok" dit doucement Harry, en continuant son chemin comme si elle ne le dérangeait pas.

Il ne les avait jamais appelé pour quoique ce soit, ils étaient sa mère et son père, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les considérer comme tels. C'étaient des gens qui l'avaient ignoré, et lui avaient fait tellement de mal.

Personne ne vit l'affaissement des épaules de Harry, ni la larme qui se frayait un chemin, hors de ses yeux fatigués, jusque sur sa joue, atterrissant en un «pop»sur le plancher du manoir des Potter. Sa famille n'avait même pas besoin de lui, cela le blessait de plus en plus à mesure que les années passaient, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il pensait que cela irait mieux, si ce n'est que cela s'était empiré, la douleur creuse dans son cœur venait de s'agrandir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus qu'à une plaie béante.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews, j'essaierai de publier toutes les semaines mais les chapitres suivants sont très longs.

A bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5**

**Obtenir une Baguette **

* * *

Harry ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il voulait vraiment une famille. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Ses parents étaient revenus tard ce soir là, avec des livres tout neufs et tout, la seule chose qui manquait était une baguette pour lui. Le fabricant avait refusé que James en choisisse une; il n'y avait qu'une seule baguette pour un seul sorcier. Il avait besoin de voir Harry pour lui donner sa baguette, alors James avait finalement renoncé et dit à Ollivander qu'il le lui amènerait.

Harry était heureux à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard; il était enfin sur le point de s'éloigner de sa famille. Peut-être que s'il obtenait d'assez bonnes notes, sa famille le remarquerait enfin. Il obtiendrait de meilleurs notes que Nick, même si ça devait le tuer. Il sera le seul complimenté l'année prochaine. Souriant, il se plongea dans les livres, ils étaient vraiment faciles, fut tout ce que pensa Harry. Honnêtement, il avait déjà lu un livre similaire lorsqu'il avait à peu près huit ans.

"Hé, Harry, viens ici et mets ton manteau! Nous allons prendre ta baguette avant que j'aille jouer au Quidditch avec Nick", lui cria James.

"Je descends dans une minute!", répondit Harry, très excité; il allait avoir sa baguette. Il avait déjà lu son premier livre et avait commencé celui de potions.

Mettant son manteau, il avait obtenu le meilleur, comme son frère et sa sœur. Cependant, il n'était pas autorisé à le mettre pour sortir; Nick et lui avait le même. Il ne devait jamais porter le même manteau que celui de Nicolas lorsqu'il étaient ensemble, sauf si c'était accidentel.

* * *

**M. Ollivander, Boutique de Baguette, Chemin de Traverse**

"Ah, Harry Potter, je m'attendais à vous voir la semaine dernière, mais peut importe, vous êtes ici maintenant. Voyons voir quel baguette vous a choisi", dit M. Ollivander.

"Oui, monsieur", dit Harry en marchant vers le comptoir.

"Que diriez-vous de celle-ci? Bonne pour la métamorphose, bois de houx et plume de griffon, 11 pouces", dit Ollivander en donnant la baguette à Harry.

'Crash'

"Définitivement pas pour vous, monsieur Potter", déclara Ollivander, en lui arrachant la baguette des mains.

"Que diriez-vous de cette baguette? 12 pouces en bois de houx, et crinière de Centaure", proposa M. Ollivander.

'Boum, boum, boum, boum'

"Certainement pas celle-ci", déclara Ollivander, fixant les tiroirs qui étaient sortis.

"D'accord, que pensez-vous de celle-ci, alors? 10 pouces et sang de Chimère", dit M. Ollivander.

'Crack...'

"Définitivement non", déclara Ollivander, réparant l'énorme fissure qu'avait fait Harry dans la fenêtre.

"Vous êtes très difficile, M. Potter", dit Ollivander.

"Essayez celle-ci! 11 pouces, plume de phénix, sang de griffon et crin de licorne; trois ingrédients difficiles à trouver et une combinaison inhabituelle", annonça Ollivander.

Saisissant la baguette avec lassitude, la fatigue disparue, remplacée par le bonheur, alors que la baguette brillait. Des étincelles vertes, bleues, rouges, argentées et dorées en sortirent. Plissant les yeux par la forte luminosité des couleurs, provenant de la baguette, Harry poussa un soupir, il ne partirait pas sans baguette après tout.

"Eh bien, voilà monsieur Potter, votre baguette magique idéale", déclara M. Ollivander en lui donnant la boîte. L'école commençait le lendemain, cela ne servait à rien de l'emballer.

"Très bien, viens, Harry, rentrons", dit James.

"Au revoir", dit timidement Harry, avant de partir.

* * *

"Je peux avoir une chouette?", demanda Harry en voyant une magnifique chouette dans la vitrine.

"Je n'ai pas le temps, tu peux emprunter celle de Nick si tu en as besoin", répondit James.

Harry ne répondit pas, il baissa juste la tête, un soupir prêt à quitter ses lèvres. On ne lui avait jamais permis d'avoir quoique ce soit lorsqu'il le demandait. Harry dû courir pour rattraper James; 'J'ai longtemps pensé à lui comme étant James, il ne veut pas être mon père et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit', pensa t-il.

"Bien, rentrons à la maison, tu connais l'adresse", dit James, en mettant de la poudre de cheminette dans la main de Harry.

"Manoir Potter", cria Harry, il disparu dans un éclair de flammes vertes.

* * *

Au moment où James arriva, Harry était nulle part en vue, haussant un sourcil à la disparition de son fils, il haussa les épaules. Il avait un fils avec lequel il devait voler, l'appelant en criant pour qu'ils puissent sortir.

"Nick, je suis de retour!", dit malicieusement James.

"Papa! Tu en as mis du temps! Où étais-tu?, demanda t-il en descendant.

"Il a fallut plus de temps pour sa baguette, maintenant, allons-y avant qu'il ne fasse noir", dit James.

"OK", répondit Nick.

* * *

**Petite chambre de Harry Potter, Manoir Potter**

Harry les observa de sa fenêtre, se demandant, comment des jumeaux pouvaient-ils être si différents. Il avait vraiment essayé, mais monter sur un balai ne l'avait jamais tenté. Il avait essayé de faire des farces mais il n'avait trouvé aucune plaisir à changer les cheveux de quelqu'un en vert. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été la victime de tant de blagues faites par sa famille? Qui sait? Il n'aimait pas chahuter, il aimait être calme et lire.

* * *

Cher journal,

J'ai eu ma baguette aujourd'hui! Elle possède trois propriétés magiques! Il y a une plume de phénix, un crin de licorne et une plume de griffon! Elle est incroyable, elle est belle et de couleur brun clair; les autres ont tous des bruns foncés. J'ai demandé un familier, je n'en ai pas eu; les autres ont tous une chouette ou quelque chose dans le même genre. J'aimerais vraiment avoir un familier pour me tenir compagnie, je me souviens du jour où j'ai demandé un chat, et j'aurais dû réaliser qu'il ne me laisseraient jamais rien avoir. Je pense que je serais le seul à aller à l'école sans rien avoir pour me tenir compagnie. Ça me fait toujours mal quand Père m'ignore, je veux dire que, quand Nick lui a demandé où il était, il a répondu 'Il a fallut plus de temps pour sa baguette', comme si je n'était pas son fils. Si Nick avait demandé quelque chose, il aurait eu tout de suite! Je les déteste! JE LES HAIS!

Harry

Harry referma doucement son journal avant de grimper sur son lit; ils se lèveraient tôt demain. La seule façon qu'il avait de soulager son stress, son inquiétude et la haine, était à travers ce journal. Cela avait été son salut pendant des années, une chose pour laquelle il était reconnaissant envers Remus.

* * *

Note de la traductrice:

Merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé! D'ailleurs, certaines m'ont fait rire!

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que l'auteur a décidé de faire un chapitre pour chaque année que passera Harry à Poudlard. Alors le prochain chapitre racontera la première année d'Harry en entier.

Ps, rien ne reste jamais impuni dans les fictions...n'est-ce pas?

A la semaine prochaine!


	6. Chapter 6

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

**Aller à Poudlard – Première Année**

**Se préparer à aller à Poudlard – Manoir Potter**

En effet, il avait été réveillé par Nick criant pour qu'on l'aide, sa mère répondit vivement à son appel, comme si des serpents la talonnaient. Roulant des yeux, Harry savait qu'il ferait mieux de se lever mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à se rendormir. Sa valise était déjà faite; tout ce dont il avait besoin de faire était de descendre les escaliers, avant de partir pour prendre le Poudlard Express. Et effectivement, il se rendormit sans vraiment le vouloir.

"Allons-y!", fut crié un moment plus tard par James.

"J'arrive", répondirent les enfants.

Lily, James et Roxy allaient tout les trois accompagner Nick jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Il allait leur manquer énormément. Harry parvenait à dormir malgré le bruit que faisaient son frère et sa sœur en descendant les escaliers. Nick avait demandé à sa mère de l'aider pour sa valise et ils étaient partis avant même qu'ils ne le réalisent.

* * *

"James, je crois qu'on a oublié quelque chose ou quelqu'un", dit Lily, alors qu'ils chargeaient les affaires de Nick sur un chariot. La boîte était remplie à ras bord de jouets et d'autres choses, cinq paires de baskets, deux paires de chaussures d'école et beaucoup de vêtements. Et bien sûr, les livres dont il aurait besoin pour l'année.

"Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, tous le monde est là", dit James, en apaisant sa femme.

"Je peux pas y aller cette année?!", hurla Roxy.

"Non! Ton tour viendra, Roxy", lui répondit Lily, ne voulant pas que sa fille pleure, surtout en public.

"OK", dit Roxy qui était âgée de six ans, maintenant.

"D'accord, maintenant, fils, passe à travers", dit James, avec un sourire fier.

"OK, papa", lui répondit Nick, se tenant droit et fier avant de courir et de disparaître à travers la barrière.

"Bien,Roxy, à ton tour", annonça Lily d'un air fier.

"Maman, papa! Vous avez oubliez HARRY!", hurla Roxy, quand Lily et James apparurent à travers le passage.

"Oh, non, nous avons oublié Harry", dit Lily avec un air choqué.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais le récupérer, je l'amènerai à Poudlard. Je ne raterai pas le premier départ de Nick dans le Poudlard Express", dit James.

"D'accord", dit Lily en embrassant James et en se calmant, comme si elle n'avait pas laissé son fils à la maison – tout seul.

* * *

**Manoir Potter**

Harry se réveilla en se sentant mieux; quand il prit conscience du silence qui l'entourait il devint inquiet. La maison n'était jamais silencieuse, sauf quand ils étaient tous sortis. Ce qui arrivait le plus souvent. Descendant les escaliers, regardant dans toutes les pièces où il allait, il ne vit personne. Pensant que sa famille s'était cachée pour lui faire regretter de s'être rendormi, il cria:

"MAMAN, PAPA, NICK?", cria Harry.

Ils l'avaient déjà laissé seul mais jamais ainsi auparavant, il voulait aller à Poudlard, et s'ils ne le laissaient pas y aller? Se réprimandant pour s'être endormi, il fit descendre sa malle dans les escaliers, avec difficulté, en espérant qu'un membre de sa famille reviendrait pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser: 'Comment ma famille a-t-elle pu m'oublier? Il m'ont laissé tout seul à la maison'.

* * *

**Manoir Potter**

James transplana rapidement dans la maison, avant d'appeler Harry en hurlant, il trouva son fils dans le salon, assit sur sa malle. Râlant face au trouble qu'avait causé Harry, il faisait toujours tel ou telle chose pour l'ennuyer. Il rétrécit la valise de Harry et lui demanda:

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas descendu?", demanda James en secouant la tête de déception. Au lieu du plaisir à regarder le train écarlate disparaître de sa vue, il avait dû quitter la gare et transplaner à nouveau dans la maison.

"Je dormais", lui répondit honnêtement Harry.

"Et je suis le Ministre de la Magie", marmonna James dans sa barbe, mais Harry l'entendit.

'Il ne me croyait pas?', pensa Harry. Son propre père l'accusait pratiquement de mentir, s'affaissant, il se demanda si sa famille ne l'aimerait jamais. Il le savait déjà, mais parfois, il n'aimait pas se l'admettre. Il n'avait après tout que onze ans.

"Allons-y", annonça James.

Saisissant son fils, il le tira contre lui et ils transplanèrent. Avant que Harry ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva à Poudlard. Son livre préféré était l'Histoire de Poudlard, alors il su tout de suite où il se trouvait.

"Pourquoi sommes-nous à Poudlard? Je ne peux pas prendre le train avec les autres?" demanda calmement et gentiment Harry.

"Non, tu l'as raté, et je peut difficilement te faire transplaner dans le train", dit James en montant les marches.

"Albus, je suis désolé, il a manqué le train, peut-il rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive?", demanda James entrant avec Harry juste derrière lui.

"Ah, aucun problème, et qui est-ce?" demanda Albus avec curiosité.

"Lui, c'est Harry Potter", répondit James avec un sourire.

"Ah, je dois dire qu'il ne ressemble en rien à son jumeau", dit Albus, ses yeux scintillants joyeusement. Bien qu'il soit confus d'entendre James le désigne par 'lui' au lieu de 'son' fils.

"Oui, il semble qu'il lui manque le look des Potter", dit James, d'un air quelque peu déçu.

"Cela lui va bien pourtant", dit Albus en regardant ses longs cheveux.

"Oui, c'est vrai", dit James en pensant 'merci Merlin, il ne ressemble en rien à Nick'.

"Bien, pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir ici, Harry pour prendre le déjeuner qui est sur le point d'être servi? Les enseignants seront bientôt là. Et ça ira James, pourquoi ne pas aller faire ce que vous avez à faire", dit joyeusement Albus, comme toujours.

"Merci, Albus", dit James alors qu'il partait.

"Alors, Harry es-tu impatient de commencer Poudlard?"demanda le directeur alors que la nourriture apparaissait.

"Je suis vraiment impatient d'y être, Monsieur", répondit respectueusement Harry, surpris que quelqu'un fasse attention à lui. Lui demander des choses n'arrivait pas très souvent.

Il avait lu des livres sur Albus Dumbledore, l'homme était très talentueux et très puissant. Il avait fait un bon nombre de grandes choses pour le monde des sorciers.

"C'est bien, je vais demander à quelqu'un de te faire visiter si tu le souhaite", dit Dumbledore. "Au moins, d'ici là, l'un d'entre nous connaîtra Poudlard dès le premier jour", finit-il.

"Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile, monsieur, j'ai lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, c'était géniale et ça aide", dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Tu l'as lu toi aussi? Je l'ai lu il n'y a pas si longtemps", dit le Directeur, se souriant à lui-même.

"Oui, Monsieur je l'ai lu", répondit Harry.

"Ah, de la tarte au citron! Je l'adore, tu en veux un peu Harry?", demanda le directeur.

"Je préférerais une tarte aux fraises, s'il vous plaît", dit Harry presque timidement.

"Ah, tu préfères la fraise que le citron? J'adore le citron, surtout les sorbet au citron, et j'aime aussi beaucoup les bonbons au citron moldus, si tu me le permets", révéla Dumbledore.

"Qui est-ce?", demanda Severus en s'asseyant.

"Ah, Severus, c'est Harry, Harry voici le Professeur Snape, il sera..."dit le Directeur, sans avoir la chance de terminer sa phrase.

"Le professeur de potion, je le sais, j'ai lu à ce propos", dit Harry.

"Êtes-vous doué en potions?", demanda Severus en regardant franchement Harry avec curiosité. N'ayant aucune ressemblance avec sa famille, Snape n'eut aucune idée qu'il parlait avec un Potter.

"Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir les faire, mais je suis très bon en théorie", répondit Harry.

"Ah, professeur Flitwick!", dit Albus, lorsque le professeur entra.

"Bonjour, Albus, Severus et qui est-ce? Reste t-il un déjeuner pour moi?", demanda Flitwick, en faisant apparaître ses bagages dans ses appartements.

"Bien sûr, il en reste, et son nom est Harry", répondit Albus.

"Je vois, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Harry, je suis le Professeur Flitwick", dit-il joyeusement.

"Je suis ravi de vous rencontre aussi, monsieur", dit timidement Harry, il n'avait jamais rencontré autant de personnes aussi vite.

"Severus, Pompom veut vous parler", déclara le Directeur en se tournant vers Severus. Une fois, bien sûr, que Severus ait fini son repas, sachant qu'il serait parti immédiatement dès qu'il le lui aurait annoncé. Qu'il ait fini ou non son déjeuner et Albus ne voulait pas – Severus était bien trop maigre à son goût.

"Je vais aller la voir tout de suite", dit Severus.

"Très bien", dit le directeur en mangeant encore une autre part de tarte au citron. Ses yeux scintillant très fortement face à l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils, tant de choses avaient changées en dix ans.

* * *

**Poudlard Express**

"Au revoir, maman, au revoir papa, au revoir Roxy", dit Nicolas en agitant la main, alors que le Poudlard Express démarrait.

Nick s'assit dans un compartiment vide, il savait que certaines personnes allaient le chercher et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'être entouré par des gens, tout le monde l'aimerait. Souriant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il découvrit Ron.

"Hé, Ron!", dit Nick avec un sourire radieux.

"Hé, Nick, je suis trop content d'aller à Poudlard!", sourit joyeusement Ron.

"Tu as une tâche de suie sur le nez, tu es venu par cheminette?", demanda Nick, à la légère.

"Euh, non", répondit Ron. Essayant de nettoyer la tâche dont Nick parlait, pour ne pas se sentir embarrassé plus longtemps. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû laisser sa mère enlevé la trace de saleté, mais il était trop excité.

"On dit que Nick Potter est dans ce compartiment. Ça doit être toi. Viens avec moi et je pourrais t'aider à trouver les personnes adéquates", dit Drago Malfoy.

"Bien sûr, comment tu t'appelles?", demanda Nick, aimant la manière dont il lui parlait et sa façon de s'habiller.

"Drago, Drago Malfoy", répondit Drago en faisant un sourire narquois et tendant sa main.

"Comme dans 'Mangemort', je suis désolé, je ne m'associe pas avec les mangemorts", déclara Nicolas en frissonnant, son nom serait traîné dans la boue.

"Très bien, alors. Tu peux traîner avec de la canaille tous les jours si ça te plaît", ricana Drago regardant Ronald Weasley avec écœurement. Le taudis des Weasley n'avait-il pas de baignoire? Observa-t-il avec dégoût.

"Je le préfère lui que toi", déclara Nick défensivement.

"Tu vas le regretter Potter", dit Drago alors qu'il sortait, ne se préoccupant pas de refermer la porte.

"Désolé pour ça", dit Nick.

"C'est bon", répondit Ron.

"L'un d'entre vous n'aurait pas vu un crapaud?", demanda Hermione en entrant dans le compartiment.

"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider", dit poliment Nick, et avec un sourire charmant.

"C'est pas grave, oh par ailleurs, tu as le visage sale, tu aurais pu au moins le laver", dit Hermione avant de quitter le compartiment, la porte coulissante se refermant derrière elle.

"Excuse moi", dit Ron en sortant du compartiment. C'était la deuxième personne qui le lui disait, il allait aux toilettes, immédiatement.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard, son visage rouge d'avoir été frotté, supposa Nick. Sen visage était maintenant aussi propre que ses mains, il était mieux. Quand Ron venait chez lui , il était toujours propre, il se demanda pourquoi il était sale ce jour là.

"Alors, penses-tu qu'on va gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année?", demanda Nick.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils finiraient à Gryffondor, sans tarder, il commencèrent à parler plus en détail de Quidditch. En réalité, ils passèrent tout le trajet à parler de leurs équipes préférées. Mettant leur uniforme, Ron mis le sien, et bien sûr, les vêtements de Nicolas étaient tout neuf, faisant ressembler ceux de Ron dix fois d'occasion. Il y avait des petites choses que Ron enviait à son meilleur ami, sa richesse et sa notoriété. Mais, ça ne l'avait pas arrêté d'être son ami, car, après tout, quoi de mieux pour se faire reconnaître.

* * *

**Gare de Pré-au-lard**

"Par ici les premières années! Par ici", hurla Hagrid, une lampe dans ses énormes mains bien en chair. "Venez, ne soyez pas timide, maintenant que vous y êtes, par ici", dit-il d'une voix lourde.

"Oh, bon, pas plus de quatre par bateau, allez-y maintenant", dit Hagrid en les plaçant sur un bateau. Il en avait un pour lui tout seul, et Nick se mit dans un bateau sur lequel il n'autorisa que Ron, il n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit l'écraser. De plus, il méritait le plus d'espace possible, il était Nick Potter après tout.

Ils haletèrent tous lorsqu'ils virent pour la première fois le vieux château, même Nick ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être béat. L'endroit était vraiment incroyable, comme l'avaient décrit ses parents dans les histoires qu'ils lui racontaient avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

James et Lily avait pourri et gâté Nick, il avait tous ce qu'il désirait mais il était tout de même poli, bien élevé et il s'exprimait convenablement bien. Aux yeux de tout le monde, il était le fils parfait; ils ne regardaient pas leur autre fils, même pas une fois. Ils descendirent du bateau en frissonnant, à présent, la nuit s'était installée et il se faisait frisquet.

Hagrid leva ses larges mains et frappa à la porte, un professeur les accueilli, Hagrid lui dit: 'les premières années sont là, professeur'

"Merci, Hagrid", lui répondit McGonagall

"Suivez-moi", dit-elle, ses cheveux noués en un chignon très serré, elle balaya la pièce d'un regard strict.

"Bienvenue à l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Je suis le Professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de la rentrée est sur le point de commencer, avant de pouvoir goûter à la délicieuse nourriture, vous serez répartis dans des maisons. Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard, seront vos maisons pendant les sept prochaines années, elles seront presque une deuxième famille. Je reviendrai sous peu, et faîtes-vous présentable", dit McGonagall.

"Venez, la répartition va commencer dans un moment", déclara McGonagall.

Un silence surplomba la Grande Salle, Harry rejoignit discrètement et rapidement le rang des premières années. Il ne voulait pas faire une entrée remarquée, il serait juste accusé d'être jaloux de son frère.

Harry observa le chapeau qui tremblait. Puis, il commença à chanter. Harry le fixa comme si des jambes avaient poussées et qu'il pouvait à présent marcher. Un 'choixpeau' qui chantait, ce qui le ferait toujours bien rire lorsqu'il en aurait besoin. Il avait bien besoin de rire un peu, surtout avec la vie qu'il menait.

"Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême,

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains (même si je n'en ai aucune)

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"

Des applaudissements retentirent, que ce soit pour le chant, ou tout simplement car la fin n'était pas connue.

"Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, placez le chapeau sur votre tête et asseyez-vous sur le tabouret. Puis, vous serez répartis dans la maison qui vous convient le mieux", déclara McGonagall en donnant des instructions.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

Poufsouffle!

"Bones, Susan!"

Poufsouffle!

Harry regarda les élèves défiler, se faufiler, ou courir vers le chapeau rapiécé et se faire placer dans une maison. Il se demanda dans quelle maison il irait, il supposa que ce serait probablement Serpentard.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Gryffondor!

…

"Malfoy, Drago!"

Serpentard!

"Patil, Padma!"

Serdaigle!

"Patil, Parvati!"

Gryffondor!

Puis vint Perks, Sally-Anne, et finalement "Potter, Nick!".

Des murmures se firent entendre, alors qu'il avançait vers le chapeau et s'assit. Comme si c'était un crime qu'il doive aussi être réparti. Tous les Potter étaient allés à Gryffondor depuis – toujours.

"Le Nicolas Potter?"

"Il est là?"

"Nick Potter? Comme le Garçon qui a survécut? Cool!"

"Humm", dit une petite voix masculine dans son esprit. "Où vais-je te placer? Tu as de l'ambition; tu ferais n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce que tu désires ... Serpentard serait bien pour toi ... après tout, tu es rusé et manipulateur..."

"Pas Serpentard! S'il vous plaît pas Serpentard, mettez-moi à Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît! Mes parents me tueraient, le public va me crucifier si je finis à Serpentard!", supplia Nick d'un air maladif et pris de panique. Heureusement, personne ne pouvait le voir sous le chapeau ou ils se seraient demandés ce qu'il se passait.

"Très bien, alors... il vaut mieux GRYFFONDOR!".

Les acclamations furent plus bruyantes que jamais, alors que Nick Potter descendait du tabouret et allait à la table des Gryffondor. La tête haute, certain qu'il aurait, une fois encore, tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait même demandé au choixpeau de le mettre autre part mais il avait refusé. Il n'était pas un Serpentard, comment osait-il penser une chose pareille.

"Potter, Harry".

Harry avança calmement vers le chapeau, en entendant les exclamations surprises dans toute la salle. Peu de personne était au courant pour lui, après tout. Il était mentionné une fois dans tous les livres, et ce n'était qu'en une phrase.

"Le jumeau du Garçon qui à survécut?"

"Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un jumeau!"

"Il ne l'avait jamais mentionné avant, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien, bien, bien, qu'avons-nous là, tant d'ambition, rusé qu'en tu as besoin de l'être, tu aimes les livres et ta soif de connaissance, oui...tellement plus facile à placer que ton frère!", murmura le chapeau, en souriant presque largement dans l'esprit de Harry Potter.

"SERDAIGLE!", s'exclama finalement le chapeau.

La mâchoire du professeur Snape chuta; incapable de croire que l'enfant auquel il parlait plus tôt était le fils de James Potter. En observant les jumeaux, il remarqua qu'ils ne se ressemblaient en rien. Il pouvait affirmer, en regardant Nick Potter, qu'il était bien un Potter. En observant l'autre, il ne vit guère de ressemblance avec les Potter, ce qui était étrange. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de ce Potter. Il ne leur ressemblait pas et n'était pas à Gryffondor. Il décida d'y repenser plus tard ce soir là, lorsqu'il pourrait se concentrer.

* * *

**Nick et Ron – Table de Gryffondor**

Ron était assit à côté de Nick, comme d'habitude, ils étaient les meilleurs amis après tout.

"Alors ton frère est à Serdaigle, bizarre. J'imagine que c'est comme les jumelles Patil", dit Ron en buvant, d'une seule gorgée, son jus de citrouille.

"Oui, on n'a jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde. Je pense qu'il est jaloux de moi qui suis célèbre; tout ce qu'il ne sera jamais, moi je le serai un toujours, je suis le héros du peuple", dit-il pompeusement.

"Oui, j'imagine que c'est juste un crétin jaloux", ajouta Ron en hochant la tête, immédiatement en accord avec lui.

"Je vais écrire une lettre à propos de lui et l'envoyer à la maison, tout le monde dans notre famille est allé à Gryffondor aussi longtemps que la lignée des Potter existe", dit Nicolas, l'air déçu.

"Je comprends, toute ma famille a été à Gryffondor pendant des années aussi", dit Ron.

Nick sourit en hochant la tête, peut-être que Ron le comprenait mieux qu'il ne le pensait. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, c'était génial de traîner avec lui. Il aimait le Quidditch autant que lui, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Ron le comprendrait comme ça auparavant.

* * *

**Harry – Table de Serdaigle**

Les premières années se parlaient déjà les uns les autres, faisant connaissance. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant. Il allait manger son dîner lorsque quelqu'un lui posa une question à laquelle il répondit. La plupart voulait savoir des choses sur son frère.

"Quelle est la couleur préférée de ton frère?"

"Quelle est la matière préférée de ton frère?"

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Gryffondor avec ton frère?"

"Que s'est-il passé le soir de Halloween? Comment ton frère a fait pour détruire 'Tu-sais-qui'?"

Ce n'était que ces questions qui lui furent posées; Harry commençait à s'énerver. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne connaissait la réponse à aucune des questions posées, il savait que de toute façon, il ne leur aurait pas dit. Il se sentit presque fondre en larme, personne ne se préoccupait vraiment de lui, il n'y en avait que pour son frère. Même ses propres camarades de maison ne l'avaient même par regardé, soupirant, il s'assit, l'air morose et mangea son dîner.

La soirée, pour Harry, sembla s'éterniser, mais pour tous les autres le temps passa très vite et avant même de le remarquer, Dumbledore se leva et leur souhaita une bonne nuit de sommeil de façon amicale et chaleureuse.

"Maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, la chanson de l'école!", s'écria Dumbledore.

Les élèves de Serpentards ainsi que le personnel restèrent silencieux, alors que le reste de l'école se ridiculisait en chantant la chanson de l'école. 'Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard'. Nick Potter la chanta en entier avec tout les autres; Severus vit toutefois que Harry Potter restait silencieux tout au long de la chanson.

La chanson se finit par une lente marche funèbre orchestrée par les jumeaux rouquins, à la table de Gryffondor, connus comme étant Fred et George Weasley, les farceurs. Harry fut heureux que ce soit fini, il voulait juste aller se coucher et s'endormir, et éviter toutes questions difficiles.

Ils furent conduit à la tour de Serdaigle; Harry ne fut pas autant surpris de voir les escaliers bouger. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier étage, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles changèrent de direction, allant dans leur tour. Le préfet de Serdaigle fit un interminable discours de bienvenue. Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter, son regard capturé par les livres, et il ne pouvait pas attendre pour tous les lire.

Bientôt, les lumières s'éteignirent pour laisser place aux ténèbres; les meilleurs chambres étaient munies d'un ciel au plafond. Harry s'y était glissé avant que quiconque ne se batte contre lui pour la chambre, en fermant la porte, il ne vit qu'un seul lit, il en déduit qu'elle n'était que pour une personne. Il était inscrit sur la porte 'première année', et Harry s'assura qu'elle soit bien verrouillée avant de s'endormir.

Il ne sut jamais que la plus snob et la plus égoïste «je-sais-tout» de Serdaigle avait demandé au préfet en chef et aux autres préfets de la faire entrer dans la pièce. Ils essayèrent mais échouèrent, ils ne pouvaient pas ouvrir la porte; ils lui dirent de trouver une autre chambre. Lorsqu'ils partirent, le nom Harry Potter apparu sur la porte de la chambre, désormais, elle lui appartenait officiellement pour tout l'année. Maintenant que son nom était inscrit sur la porte, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

La jeune fille avait hurlé de rage, frappant à la porte en lui disant de lui ouvrir. Que si quelqu'un méritait cette chambre, c'était elle. Heureusement, Harry n'entendit pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, il était juste endormi, inconscient au monde qui l'entourait. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à supporter ses camarades de maison qui lui poseraient des questions toute l'année au sujet de son frère.

* * *

**Harry – Tour de Serdaigle, Poudlard**

Bientôt, tout le monde se réveilla pour le premier jour de cours, bâillant, Harry se réveilla. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla et récupéra tous ses nouveaux livres, qu'il avait déjà lu des millions de fois. Il utilisa quelques sorts pour rendre son sac aussi léger qu'une plume et un sortilège d'extension.

En sortant de sa chambre, il fit en sorte que seule sa magie puisse l'ouvrir, il ne voulait pas qu'on fouille dans ses affaires personnelles. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire, les voler et lui faire faire des choses comme répondre à leur questions au sujet de son frère. Il se dirigea alors vers la Grande Salle.

Il lui fallut vingt minutes pour y arriver, il s'était perdu à trois reprises avant de finalement trouver le bon chemin. La Grande Salle était déjà pleine de monde, qui ne regarda même pas Harry lorsqu'il entra; ce qui ne le dérangea pas du tout. Il avait déjà subi ce type de traitement, s'asseyant près d'un garçon, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait reçu son emploi du temps.

Harry vit que la chouette familiale avait délivré une lettre à son frère; il n'était pas surpris mais triste de ne rien avoir reçu. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à recevoir quelque chose, mais il était blessé qu'ils ne l'aient même pas félicité ou même pour lui dire qu'ils étaient déçus. Harry détestait vraiment d'être ignoré, être grondé était tellement mieux.

Il pût resté assis et manger plus longtemps que les autres, juste après avoir reçu leur emploi du temps, ils durent repartir dans leur dortoirs. Harry avait déjà tous les livres dont il aurait besoin pour l'année dans son sac.

'J'ai la plupart de mes cours avec les Serpentards, c'est mieux que Gryffondor, je suppose. Le moins j'ai affaire avec mon frère, le mieux je me porte', pensa Harry alors qu'il continuait de lire son emploi du temps.

Le mettant sur l'avant de son sac, ainsi il serait capable de le voir, il se demanda ensuite à quoi ressemblerait la métamorphose. Il se demanda comment serait McGonagall; ce serait une matière facile, il avait appris la métamorphose des années auparavant.

'Je devrais y aller maintenant, ça me prendra sûrement un moment pour y arriver', pensa Harry, et en hochant la tête, il se leva.

Il attrapa un bout de pain grillé le tartina de confiture, puis partit de la Grande Salle en se dirigeant vers sa salle.

* * *

**Classe de Métamorphose – Poudlard**

Assez surprenant, il trouva la salle de métamorphose vraiment facilement; il se dirigea vers le fond de la classe et sortit son manuel en attendant que le cours commence. Il devait se retenir de rire lorsque son frère et Ron déboulèrent en trombe et très en retard.

"Merci, Merlin, elle n'est pas là", dit Ron en s'asseyant, il ne restait que deux places et elles étaient tout devant.

"Peut-être que je devrais vous changer en montre à gousset, ainsi, au moins l'un d'entre vous serait à l'heure", dit le professeur McGonagall d'un air ennuyé, les effrayant lorsqu'elle revint de sa forme de chat à sa forme humaine.

"Désolé, Professeur McGonagall, c'est la faute de Ron", se défendit le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu en offrant un sourire charmant à la femme.

"Très bien, asseyez-vous. Maintenant, je veux que vous sortiez ce qui se trouve dans cette boîte", dit McGonagall en désignant Thomas et ensuite, la boîte avec sa baguette.

"Oui, madame", lui répondit le garçon en se levant de sa chaise.

"Maintenant, je veux vous souhaiter la bienvenue en Métamorphose. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, et je veux que vous travailliez très dur dans cette classe, je n'accepterais rien de moins", déclara le professeur McGonagall, son chignon, ainsi que ses lèvres pincées la rendant plus intimidante.

Dès que Thomas s'assit, tout le monde avait une allumette, elle se leva et se mit à leur parler à nouveau. Les élèves l'écoutèrent, alors, elle avait une aura autour d'elle qui signifiait qu'elle n'accepterait aucune pitrerie dans sa classe; pas que l'on puisse voir son Aura.

"Maintenant, je veux que chacun prenne son livre et lise le premier chapitre, j'accorderai vingt points à ceux d'entre vous qui peuvent métamorphoser leur allumette du premier coup. Non pas que cela se produira, ce n'est pas contre vous, mais personne n'a jamais été en mesure de le faire depuis que je travaille ici", dit le professeur McGonagall.

"Bravo Nick, juste un peu plus et elle sera totalement changée, si vous y parvenez, alors je vous accorderai cinq points pour avoir essayé", dit le professeur McGonagall en souriant légèrement.

Bien sûr, Nick était bon en métamorphose, ils l'étaient tous les deux en fait, mais Nick avait obtenu toute l'aide dont il avait besoin, et Harry dû le faire lui-même. La raison pour laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quiconque puisse le faire était parce que les parents n'enseignaient pas la métamorphose à leurs enfants. Les gens n'étaient pas nombreux à aimer la métamorphose, cependant, James Potter était doué et son fils avaient pris de lui. Les Sang-Purs étaient trop occupés à apprendre des leçons de latin et des cours de bonne conduite, des leçons de sang-pur et de magie noire pour apprendre une matière comme la métamorphose.

Harry lui-même l'avait fait presque immédiatement, personne ne l'avait remarqué, ou même les saphirs bleus qui tombèrent dans le sablier à points sur le mur, qui était un duplicata de celui de la grande Salle. Le nom de Harry Potter, 20 points et la raison – a réussi à changer son allumette du premier coup - apparu sur le record de points de sa Maison. Pas même son voisin de table le remarqua, essayant de diriger une concentration totale sur l'allumette.

"Très bien, cinq points à Gryffondor M. Potter" dit le professeur McGonagall.

Elle n'avait même pas regardé de l'autre côté de la salle, elle aurait vu qu'une née-moldue avait aussi réussit avant Nick. Elle avait les cheveux touffus et de grandes dents, pas très larges mais grandes. Elle avait l'air déçu quand le professeur ne la regarda pas.

Harry détourna les yeux de dégoût en pensant 'chouchou des profs'. Il détestait les gens comme ça, son frère était comme ça aussi. Il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui fasse des ovations pour tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était pathétique et ennuyeux. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser 'qu'elle avait beaucoup à apprendre, personne ne la complimentera tant que Nick Potter était présent, ça c'est sûr', pensa-il en secouant la tête.

Puis, la cloche sonna, tout le monde rangea ses affaires et commença à partir. MacGonagall pensait qu'une seule personne avait réussi à changer son allumette. En les récupérant, elle réalisa, en fronçant les sourcils, que trois personnes avait métamorphosé leur allumette en aiguille. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait; elle fut soudainement impatiente d'en voir plus au cours de l'année, trois élèves prometteurs dans une seule classe. Elle avait besoin de savoir qui étaient ces trois élèves pour les récompenser de cinq points. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle avait passé toute l'heure à aider Nick. Elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire, car elle connaissait la prophétie, Albus et James ne lui cachaient rien.

* * *

Ils allèrent ensuite en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Harry voulait rire, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Il espérait juste que le professeur jouait avec eux le premier jour; il était un imbécile complet qui bégayait. Harry s'était installé au fond de la classe, très vite ennuyé, il commença donc à lire un livre. Une plume enchantée écrivait tout ce que le professeur expliquait; attendant qu'il ait fini de parler avant d'écrire la phrase, autrement, sa copie aurait été salie par d'innombrables mots bégayés. Il lisait juste son parchemin et en apprenait plus qu'en écoutant le bégaiement du professeur.

Le cours de sortilèges était super, l'enseignant et le chef de la Maison de Harry était une vrai puce. Petit mais surexcité, toujours heureux; Harry décida qu'il l'aimait bien. Cette fois-ci encore, ils eurent à lire des livres, mais les livres de sortilèges étaient beaucoup plus épais que ceux de métamorphose et les sorts étaient plus difficiles. Harry passa le reste de l'heure à lire le livre, cependant, Nick réussit à exécuter le sort en quelques minutes. La mère de Nick lui avait appris à le faire; Harry savait également comment le faire, mais il ne désirait pas attirer la moindre attention sur lui, alors il resta immobile.

Il ne voulait pas recevoir de lettres qui lui diraient à quel point il cherche à attirer l'attention. Il se souvint qu'une fois, lorsqu'il était petit, il avait essayé le balai, il volait vraiment bien; Nicolas ne parvenait pas encore à le faire et son père l'avait, alors, appelé un 'traqueur d'attention'. Son frère l'avait frappé au visage à ce moment-là. Nicolas était bon en vol, mais rien de tel que Harry, Harry était le meilleur en vol et même Nicolas devait admettre qu'il était juste idiot et jaloux. Il devait être doué partout, s'il avait été élevé à le croire, pourquoi aurait-il pensé autrement. Malgré, le fait que Harry était doué, il n'était pas un fanatique du vol, juste un naturel.

Vint ensuite le cours de potions, qui était avec les Poufsouffles, aucune classe avec son frère, merci Merlin. Se faufilant dans les donjons, il commença à lire son livre en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir entrer dans les donjons et personne ne s'assit près de lui, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il était tout juste devant et il savait qu'ils évitaient l'avant de la salle. Haussant les épaules, il se cacha derrière son livre, il avait plus d'espace pour toutes ses affaires, le banc entier pour lui tout seul. Ce qui ne le dérangea pas du tout, ainsi aucun d'entre eux ne viendrait le déranger.

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

"La potion est inscrite sur le tableau, commencez," claqua Severus en asseyant.

Il ne tourmentait pas les Poufsouffles ou les les Serdaigles autant que les Gryffondors dans ses cours avec les Serpentards. Les classes de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient les meilleures classes, les plus pacifiques.

Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle dans cette classe, il savait que lorsque Voldemort reviendrait, il devrait être plus dur. Il savait que Voldemort n'avait pas seulement recruté des Serpentards, mais les gens de chaque maison. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, tel que c'était le cas pour les autres, il savait que Voldemort reviendrait. C'est la raison pour laquelle il agissait de cette façon, bien sûr, Dumbledore savait que Voldemort n'avait pas disparu, tout comme McGonagall ainsi que les Potter.

Il fut surpris quand il lu la liste des élèves et réalisa que Harry Potter était dans sa classe. Cherchant le garçon, il le trouva dans un coin de la salle, brassant sa potion avec patience, il n'avait connu qu'une seule personne qui trouvait autant d'intérêt dans cette matière, lui-même. Il n'était pas encore sûr de ce qu'il devait penser de l'enfant.

Même s'il pensait que le garçon était bien, il ne pouvait guère être surpris en traitant avec gentillesse le jumeau du Survivant. Il pourrait simplement dire à Voldemort qu'il corrompait le garçon, ce qui pourrait fonctionner. Severus se secoua la tête, il détestait penser à Voldemort; revenir dans le passé le rendait juste de mauvaise humeur. Soupirant, il décida de ne plus penser à ce garçon, en regardant ailleurs il aboya aux élèves qui avaient ajouté de mauvais ingrédients dans leur potion.

Harry avait vu son professeur de Potions l'observer, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé si longtemps, cela le rendait mal à l'aise. Il frissonna légèrement sur ce qu'il serait arrivé s'il avait été interrogé et avait été confondu avec le héros. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu le supporter, il ne savait pas comment faisait son frère pour le supporter.

* * *

Au dîner, son frère fut le centre d'intérêt de la journée, en se retournant, il vit que son frère était rouge et semblait prêt à exploser. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, en écoutant les Serdaigles parler, il sut ce qu'il s'était passé.

….professeur Snape a été vraiment mesquin avec lui ...

...lui posait des questions sur des potion qu'il ne connaissait même pas …

...Je les connaissais bien moi, dit une née-moldue aux cheveux touffus ...

'Cette fille m'énerve, j'aimerais juste qu'elle garde son nez hors de mes affaires, merci Merlin, je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours avec elle, pensa Harry en secouant la tête. Oh comme il avait envie d'étrangler la jeune fille. Mais Harry trouva cela amusant que son frère n'ait pas sut répondre aux questions, n'avait-il pas lu ses livres?

Il découvrit très vite quelles étaient les questions auxquelles il n'avait pas sût répondre.

... Ne savait pas ce qu'il obtiendrait s'il ajoutait de la poudre de racine d'asphodèle à une infusion d'absinthe, stupide ...

'de l'Asphodel et de l'absinthe? N'est-ce pas la goutte du mort vivant? Je vais le vérifier'. pensa Harry.

… Ne savait pas où trouver un bezoar …

'C'est stupide! C'est dit à la deuxième page, on dit qu'il peut nous sauver de la plupart des poisons, c'est le deuxième ingrédient qu'on apprend dans Mille Herbes magiques et champignons, et je sais qu'il a le livre', pensa Harry, en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, son frère n'était pas si stupide, l'était-il?

... La dernière était plus facile, c'était une question piège, à propos de la différence entre l'aconit et la potion tue-loup …

'Quoi?' Harry cligna des yeux, oh son frère était tellement stupide, c'était super facile, 'les questions étaient du plus dur au plus facile. Oh, pas étonnant que la Serdaigle pense qu'il est idiot! C'est la même fichue plante! Pas étonnant que Snape était en colère', pensa Harry.

Avant qui que ce soit ne le remarque, ce fut la veille des leçons de vol avec Madame Bibine. Harry était impatient d'y être, en ce moment, il se promenait sur le terrain de Quidditch, et il n'y avait personne. Il voulait à nouveau un avant-goût de vol, il sortit un balai. Personne ici ne lui dirait qu'il cherchait à se faire remarquer. Il pourrait voler pendant quelques minutes, il allait faire semblant d'être nul pendant le cours de vol. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas monté sur un balai, le reproche de son père lui avait fait perdre l'envie d'y monter à nouveau. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire remarquer, et il ne le ferait jamais.

"Debout!" hurla Harry.

Le balai vint dans ses mains, il monta sur le balai, et commença à voler, il ne savait pas qu'il enfreignait les règles, ils avaient seulement dit qu'aucun enfant ne pouvait posséder son propre balai. Et non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à monter sur un balai, il commença à tourner et à savourer la sensation de liberté qu'elle lui apporta. Il n'aimait pas le Quidditch, mais voler lui plaisait bien. Il ne voyait rien d'excitant à ce sujet ou en se basant sur les commérages. Ce qu'il faisait lui fit sentir, pendant quelques minutes, qu'il était libre en volant, mais il préférait toujours un bon livre.

"POTTER!" hurla McGonagall.

Jurant silencieusement, il descendit en pensant que s'il disparaissait, la femme ne se douterait pas que c'était lui. De qui se moquait-il, elle avait hurlé Potter. Se débarrassant du balai, il courut à la bibliothèque et enfouit son nez dans un livre.

* * *

**Une autre injustice de la part du monde des sorciers**

Il avait passé le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque, et maintenant c'était l'heure du dîner. Il venait juste de tourner dans un couloir, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son frère parler avec d'autres personnes. Accélérant ses pas, il écouta leur conversation.

"Non, elle vient de me dire que je suis le plus jeune attrapeur depuis un siècle", déclara Nick en souriant d'un air satisfait.

"Mais on était avec toi! Tu n'es pas allé voler, alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Ron paraissant confus.

"J'y suis allé il y a un moment", répondit Nick en mentant.

La mâchoire de Harry chuta, alors McGonagall l'avait confondu avec Nicolas, et maintenant son crédit allait à son frère. Il s'effondra contre le mur, les larmes jaillissant sur son visage sans s'arrêter. Pleurer ne faisait aucune différence, personne ne s'en soucierait, jamais. Il valait mieux ne pas pleurer, il l'avait appris à la dure. Pourquoi tout ce qu'il faisait se transformait toujours en accomplissements réalisés par son frère. D'abord Voldemort et maintenant cela et bien d'autres, comme les périodes de magie accidentelle.

N'ayant plus faim, il retourna dans son dortoir, il ne voulait pas entendre d'acclamations parce que Nick Potter était dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Que tous le monde pensait qu'il était stupide et inexistant, alors que son frère était le meilleur. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Verrouillant sa chambre, il passa la nuit à souffrir à l'agonie, il n'avait pas de devoirs à faire, il les avait déjà fait.

* * *

**Halloween - La Banquet – Poudlard**

Avant de s'en rendre compte, Halloween était déjà arrivée, Harry le redoutait, en écoutant et regardant des gens heureux parler de Halloween. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fêté. Il savait qu'il pouvait ne pas y aller, après tout, personne ne s'en souciait

Il se cacha dans sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les bruits de pas de sa maison s'évanouir en un silence lourd. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Harry ne finisse par s'ennuyer, en regardant dans sa malle, il réalisa qu'il avait déjà tout lu. Prenant sa carte, qui lui permettait d'emprunter les livres de la bibliothèque, il se dirigea là-bas. Son endroit préféré dans toute l'école.

Il avait l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque, il n'entendit pas le bruit sourd jusqu'à ce qu'il soit proche. Choqué, il tomba lorsque le sol trembla à chaque pas que fit la chose. Il se demanda ce qu'un géant ou un troll faisait dans l'école, il recula.

"Conjonctivite" cria Harry, les yeux écarquillés, certain que cette bête allait le tuer, encore plus choqué quand il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un troll...dans l'école.

Harry réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire, le troll fut plus en colère, les murs recevaient des coups plus violents. Pensant à un autre sort qu'il pourrait utiliser, il en choisit un, pointa sa baguette, et il cria un sort; celui qu'il avait appris d'un livre de potions qu'il avait trouvé. Il l'avait trouvé parmi les livres de potions usés quand il avait oublié le sien. Il l'avait gardé, ainsi que le livre qu'il utilisait pour sa première année. Il savait que c'était un livre de potions de sixième année, mais il aimait assez les potions pour le garder. En voyant ce que le livre contenait, il ne le rendit pas, les potions serait si faciles avec les gribouillis dans les marges. Il ne manquerait à personne, après tout, c'était juste un livre d'occasion, dans un tiroir pour les élèves qui oublient leurs livres.

"Levicorpus» s'écria t-il, en mettant le plus de magie possible dans le sort.

Le troll eut la tête à l'envers en quelques secondes, mais Harry ne pouvait pas faire durer le charme, le troll était trop lourd et avec un bruit sourd, le troll retomba sur la tête. Il vit l'écrasement, alors que le cou du troll se brisait en deux, la plaie était béante et laissait le sang vert du troll en dégringoler de toute part. Plaçant ses mains sur sa bouche à la vue, il partit en courant de la scène. S'il était trouvé là, Nick écrirait à la maison, il ne voulait vraiment pas recevoir une Beuglante de la maison qui l'appellerait un 'traqueur d'attention', non, pas devant tout le monde.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore bloqua l'entrée des salles communes, voulant savoir qui avait tué le troll. Il voulait savoir qui avait autant de magie pour tuer un troll des montagnes plutôt intelligent.

"Tout ceux qui ne sont pas dans leur salle commune sont priés de descendre dans la Grande Salle immédiatement», déclara le directeur, sa voix en colère.

Harry et d'autres qui n'avaient pas été dans leur salle commune vinrent un par un d'un air coupable. Tout d'abord, la première à arriver avait les larmes aux yeux, Hermione Granger, suivie par Ronald Weasley et Nick Potter. Le dernier, mais non le moindre fut Harry Potter.

«L'un d'entre vous a-t-il été près du Troll?" demanda le Directeur, ses yeux ne scintillant pas.  
«Nous l'étions monsieur,» dit Ron et Nick. Ils avaient vu le troll et s'étaient sauvés quand la bête avait émis un énorme grognement.

«Et que faisiez-vous là-bas?" demanda Dumbledore sa voix froide et dure.

Nick devait se sortir des ennuis! Il le devait, il n'avait jamais eût de problèmes avant et ne voulait pas en avoir maintenant. Alors il dit au directeur, sa voix toute apologétique et la tête baissée, sans lever les yeux.

«Je suis désolé monsieur le directeur, vous voyez Ron avait été méchant avec une fille née-moldu, elle s'appelle Hermione et une autre fille, Parvati, a dit à quelqu'un qu'elle pleurait dans les toilettes, nous avons rencontré un troll, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour l'arrêter" déclara Nick.

"Un peu éloigné de l'endroit où vous étiez censé être n'est-ce pas", dit Severus en ricanant.

"Oui, monsieur, nous nous sommes perdus", répondit Ron ses cheveux rouge flamboyant s'accordant à son visage qui était maintenant rouge vif.

"Très bien, vingt points pour avoir fait face à un troll, mais retenue avec le professeur McGonagall pour avoir désobéi à mes ordres", déclara le directeur, les yeux scintillant.

"Merci monsieur", dit Nick et Ron se regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Quel sort avez-vous utilisé?" demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

"Le sort de lévitation, monsieur,» répondit Nicolas, cherchant rapidement un sort. Il venait de l'apprendre en classe cette semaine, donc c'était le dernier sort qu'il avait à l'esprit. C'était juste semblable à celui réellement utilisé, alors personne ne pouvait dire qu'il mentait en plus à Dumbledore car ce dernier ne l'avait pas regardé.

"Votre livre de potion est-il neuf?" demanda Severus en avançant vers sa proie.

"Monsieur?" demanda Nick en levant sa tête, d'un air confus.

"Votre livre de potions est-il neuf?" répéta Snape parlant délibérément lentement.

"Oui, monsieur, ma mère l'a acheté», répondit confusément Nick.

"Très bien" dit Severus en souriant narquoisement. Alors Potter n'avait pas tué le Troll, il mentait, finalement. Il connaissait les effets de son propre sort, il avait une signature unique en son genre, même si elle était semblable à la signature du Wingardium Leviosa. Dumbledore ne savais pas cela, mais il avait sût aussitôt qu'il l'avait examiné.

Par conséquent, ce n'était certainement pas Nick Potter, alors il avait pris crédit pour le travail de quelqu'un d'autre, intéressant. Il était curieux de savoir qui avait son livre, il n'était même pas au courant de ces sorts. Il aurait besoin de vérifier chez ses Serpentards, seuls ses Serpentards agiraient de cette façon. Faire quelque chose et ne pas dire ce qu'ils avaient accompli.

Harry sût que le livre appartenait à Severus Snape dès que ce dernier avait demandé. Après tout, le sort avait été dans le livre et le charme n'existait pas. Donc, il était le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, un sourire narquois apparu sur son visage, il trouva cette information intéressante, très intéressante en effet. Sa mère avait été une Prince alors, pas étonnant qu'il était bon en potions; les Prince avaient été reconnus pour leur potions. Il avait lu des livres et des livres pleins de potions réalisées par des Prince.

Rien ne fut dit après cette nuit; mais Severus devenait frénétique; aucun de ses Serpentards n'avait son livre. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il l'avait laissé quelque part où quelqu'un aurait mis la main dessus. Il y avait là-dedans des sorts qui pourraient tuer quelqu'un en quelques secondes sans le contre-sort s'il ne le trouvait pas, ils pourraient l'essayer. Ce serait sa faute, si quelqu'un d'autre mourait à cause de lui, même indirectement.

* * *

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser avec amertume 'Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison arrivait, la vie peut-elle être pire? Pourquoi personne ne m'écoutait jamais? C'était moi qui volais sur ce balai! Comment avait-elle pu me confondre avec mon frère? Nous n'avons pas la même longueur de cheveux, d'abord'. Avec un soupir, il s'assit et mangea son petit déjeuner. Regardant par-dessus la table, il regardait le directeur de Serpentard se diriger vers son frère et lui dire quelque chose. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était, mais Snape semblait haïr son frère, il était heureux que l'homme ne le haïssait pas comme son frère. Il lui enlevait des points et l'humiliait à toutes les occasions qu'il avait.

Il était tout simplement heureux que quelqu'un n'adulait pas aveuglément son frère, en soupirant, il se demanda ce que les gens penseraient de son frère. Ses parents viendraient-ils regarder ou non? Juste quand il y pensa, les portes s'ouvrirent, et avec un sentiment d'angoisse dans son estomac, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de ses parents. Il déglutit en voyant son frère recevoir des petites tapes dans le dos par leur père, tapotements qu'il aurait dû avoir, et des câlins de sa mère et sa sœur. Des étreintes qui auraient dû lui revenir. Il explosa de colère, pulvérisant tout les gobelets se trouvant dans la Grande Salle, le jus de citrouille se mit en éruption, et éclaboussa partout.

Le directeur agita sa baguette, les gobelets furent réparés, et le jus se versa de nouveaux dans les verres. Tout le monde haussa des épaules, Harry était assis haletant à la table de Serdaigle, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait relâché cette quantité de magie. Personne ne l'avait vu, heureusement. Harry avait réfléchi depuis l'incident de l'attrapeur et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était beaucoup mieux de ne pas être vu. Ses parents vinrent, étreignant son frère, et le félicitant, ce qui avait fait remonter la haine amère en lui. Célèbre ou non ses parents auraient dû être fiers de lui, ça avait été lui après tout.

"Harry, viens par ici", l'appela James alors qu'ils se levaient pour quitter la salle.

"Quoi?" demanda Harry une fois là.

"Tu viens avec nous pour regarder ton frère jouer, dans la tribune des enseignants", déclara James en tenant son fils par l'épaule. Nick était déjà parti, sans doute pour se changer; et les autres firent le chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Severus, en voyant la famille Potter, sentit sa haine commencer à bouillonner, en regardant Harry avec sa famille, il commença à le haïr. Il était un Potter, qu'il soit à Serdaigle ou qu'il ressemble à un Potter ou non. Grognant, il partit également, il espérait que ses Serpentards battraient les Gryffondors, il avait parié avec McGonagall donc ils feraient mieux de gagner.

Severus avait félicité le garçon . Il avait été surpris de voir à quel point le garçon avait été nerveux. Toutefois, ledit Potter était nerveux parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas très bon au Quidditch. Il savait que c'était son frère, mais à la pensée d'obtenir plus de gloire, il avait gardé la vérité sous silence.

* * *

Harry s'assit à contrecœur dans la tribune des enseignants avec sa famille, assit le plus loin qu'il put, d'eux sans que ce soit trop voyant. Juste à ce moment, le Gryffondor qui commentait le match commença à parler dans le microphone enchanté.

"Bienvenue au premier match de Quidditch de la saison ... Serpentard contre Gryffondor !" hurla Lee Jordan.

"D'abord les Gryffondors, avec Fred et George Weasley, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Angela Johnson, Olivier Dubois ... et le tout nouvel attrapeur, personne d'autre que notre garçon qui a survécut NICK! POTTTTTTER!"

"Les suivants sont les Serpentards, Miles Bletchley, Bole, Derrick, Marcus Flint, et Higgs, Adrian Pucey et Montague», déclara Lee Jordan avec un manque d'enthousiasme.

"Je veux un jeu fair-play" dit Bibine ses yeux de chat capturant ceux de tous les joueurs, comme pour bien se faire comprendre.

L'arbitre, Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet de départ. La bataille commença. La longue boîte en bois fut ouverte, le Cognard et le Vif d'Or furent libérés et s'envolèrent. Un autre coup de sifflet, et le Souafle fut lancé.

Une autre voix s'éleva à travers la nuée d'applaudissements raisonnant sur tout le terrain. "Et Flint attrape le Souafle, il esquive Bell, esquive un Cognard; courtoisie de Fred Weasley ou était-ce George. Flint tire, Dubois se déplace pour l'intercepter. Allez Dubois. NON! Dubois a dû s'écarter pour éviter le Cognard frappé par Bole. Flint marque, 10 à 0 pour Serpentard".

"Angelina Johnson a le Souafle, passe à Bell qui le jette à ... Intercepté par le poursuiveur de Serpentard Warrington qui passe à Flint. Il marque, 20 - 0 pour Serpentard" Les trois quarts de la foule hua bruyamment piétinant violemment des pieds en signe de protestation. La foule vêtue de vert et d'argent crièrent leur soutien.

"Aucun signe du Vif d'or à ce jour. Nick Potter, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor vole sur le nouveau modèle de balai: le Nimbus 2000. Meilleur balai sur le marché aujourd'hui …"

Le son fut soudainement coupé par une réprimande: "Jordan commentez le match, pas le balai." dit McGonagall d'une voix cassante.

Lee Jordan, troisième année de Gryffondor murmura un déroutant: "Désolé, professeur." s'esquivant de la portée de McGonagall. Les commentaires du jeu recommencèrent. "Et les serpents récupèrent le Souafle à nouveau. Les jumeaux Weasley frappent un Cognard chacun sur Montague le poursuiveur de Serpentard. Ils le ratent. Il marque 30 -... 0 pour Serpentard."

Vingt minutes passèrent. L'armée verte et argent avait clairement pris une grande avance. Le score avait progressé de 120 à 10 pour Serpentard. "Johnson a le Souafle, espérons qu'elle puisse le garder pour pouvoir se rattraper. Aller Johnson montrent à ces serpents... Bletchley, le gardien de Serpentard s'est reçu un Cognard dans l'estomac. Bon but de Fred. Bell marque, 120 -... 20 pour Serpentard. Bletchley est toujours en jeu, secoué par les effets du coup.", continua Jordan, plusieurs avertissements de McGonagall emplirent le stade.

"Est-ce le Vif d'or?" demanda Lee avec enthousiasme, coupé par le professeur de Métamorphose. Les gradins se firent silencieux, regardant fixement les attrapeurs. « Potter plonge, se rapprochant rapidement du sol. L'attrapeur de Serpentard, Higgs, plonge et rattrape Potter. Higgs tire vers le haut et Potter remonte en flèche à quelques centimètres du sol, le Vif d'or a disparu une fois de plus."

Une demi-heure passa, Serpentard toujours dominant. Les batteurs de Serpentard avaient intensifié leurs attaques. Bole et Derrick envoyaient très violemment le Cognard aux poursuiveurs de Gryffondor. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient trop occupés à protéger leurs coéquipiers de lésions corporelles pour mettre à bas les progrès des Serpentards. Le score avait grimpé à 250 - 30 pour Serpentard. Les lions combatifs perdaient l'esprit; leur orgueil avait pris un coup important.

Higgs faisait des tours lents et circulaires, à la recherche du Vif d'or. Parfois, il se précipitait vers le bas dans un piqué pointu pour déstabiliser les Gryffondors.

Tout le monde regarda avec horreur le balai de Nick Potter donner une violente secousse. Ou presque tous, les Serpentards ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards vicieux.

Puis une autre secousse.

Le balai ne répondait pas aux commandes de Nick. C'était comme s'il avait son propre esprit. Et il voulait son cavalier MAINTENANT.

"Potter semble avoir perdu le contrôle de son balai. Je suppose que les Gryffondor ont eu tort d'utiliser un première année. C'est pour ça qu'il y a une règle contre.", déclara Jordan pour les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué.

La foule avait remarqué. Un silence de plomb tomba immédiatement. Confusion et des murmures s'intensifièrent au fil du temps. Flint signala à ses batteurs de sortir Dubois. Deux Cognard frappèrent le capitaine et gardien de Gryffondor, l'assommant, il tomba de son balai, inconscient.

Personne ne faisait attention, les yeux rivés sur le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu se balançant sur son balai, le Nimbus 2000. Flint saisit le Souafle, ils ne pouvait pas manquer une telle occasion, pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient gagné ce match.

260-30 pour Serpentard.

Le balai de Nick partit vers la droite. Le garçon aux cheveux corbeau s'accrochait, en regardant d'un air pétrifié.

270-30 pour Serpentard.

Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu regarda les enseignants, ses yeux suppliants ses parents de faire quelque chose. Chaque fois que ses amis et admirateurs essayaient de l'aider, il serait secoué plus haut.

290-30 pour Serpentard. Flint profitait en jetant le Souafle à travers les trois anneaux sans aucune résistance.  
Soudain Higgs repéra le Vif d'or, plongeant après, il ne prêta aucune attention à l'enfant à peine accroché à son balai.

300-30 pour Serpentard.

Higgs volait incroyablement vite après le Vif d'or. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Vers le bas. Vers le haut. Vers le bas. Gauche. Il suivit assidûment la petite balle dorée.

310-30 pour Serpentard.

Nicolas Potter suivait, traînant loin derrière. Soudain, il regagna le contrôle de son balai, son père s'était accidentellement mis devant Quirrell en tentant d'aider son fils.

320-30 pour Serpentard.

Higgs était presque là, la balle d'or voletait à quelques centimètres de sa portée.

330-30 pour Serpentard.

L'attrapeur serrait ses doigts autour de la petite balle ailée. Higgs sourit, les Serpentards avaient gagné. Harry se sentit comme sauter de joie, les gens avaient la preuve que son frère n'était pas le meilleur. Cependant, il garda ses acclamations pour lui, sachant qu'il aurait des problèmes.

Une foule s'était déjà rassemblée, attendant les héros. L'armée vêtue de rouge et d'or sortit péniblement du champ de bataille, battue et épuisée; ils avaient perdu.

* * *

"Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'il était doué?" demanda Severus en ricanant.

"Il l'était Severus, ce sont peut-être ses nerfs," dit McGonagall.

"Se pourrait-il que c'était l'autre Potter?" demanda soudainement Severus, faisant Harry se raidir et prier que McGonagall n'ait pas entendu, il ne s'en souciait plus, et Gryffondor avait perdu de toute façon.

"Harry ne vole pas, il n'a jamais été sur un balai de sa vie", déclara James en se moquant de Severus.

"C'est étrange, il l'était lors des cours pratique", dit Madame Bibine.

"Il y a une première à tout, excusez-moi, je veux voir si mon fils va bien", déclara James en courant pour rattraper sa femme et ses enfants.

"Eh bien, vous me devez 20 gallions, Minerva," dit Severus avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il quittait les tribunes.

* * *

Noël était arrivé avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, tout le monde s'était inscrit pour rester. Harry signa pour rester, mais son frère rentrait chez lui, avec leurs parents. Harry préférait rester, il ne leur manquerait pas de toute façon, en plus il voulait en savoir plus sur la magie. Quoi de mieux que de rester à Noël et de lire tout le temps. Il se demanda brièvement s'il voulait avoir des cadeaux, il savait que ses parents avaient oublié l'année dernière, ils lui avaient donné quelques-uns des cadeaux de son frère. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas voir le nom de son frère sur l'emballage.

Il avait eut sa première retenue de Snape, Severus devenait de plus en plus soupçonneux au sujet du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas pointer le doigt sur ce que c'était. Cependant, il n'avait pas été en mesure de faire cette détention. Dumbledore avait voulu lui parler, sans doute à propos de son précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Son dernier nerf là.

Alors, Harry avait été forcé d'aller en détention avec son frère, son ami, et Drago Malefoy. Harry s'éloigna d'eux, même si on lui avait dit d'aller avec Drago Malefoy. Malfoy était juste un lâche, qui se cachait derrière un arbre, dans la forêt interdite.

Il n'était pas loin de son frère, sortant de nulle part une douleur atroce le frappa au front. C'était pire qu'un mal de tête ou tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais subi, il tomba à genoux. Cependant, la douleur commença à légèrement s'amoindrir. En levant les yeux, il eut le souffle coupé à la vue d'une ombre noire penchée au-dessus son frère, il savait que c'était Voldemort.

Bien sûr, son frère ne saisissait pas son front, il n'était pas le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu il n'y avait donc pas de connexion. Il n'avait aucune idée que la chose en noire était Voldemort, mais quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit des sabots. Un Centaure était là pour le secourir, il resta éloigné, mais assez près pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" Harry entendit la question posée par son frère.

"Connaissez-vous les propriétés du sang de licorne?" demanda le Centaure.

"Non," dit son frère. Harry grogna. Il le savait lui, il y pensait lorsque le centaure dit.

"C'est une chose monstrueuse, de tuer une licorne. Seul celui qui n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner, serait capable de commettre un tel crime. Le sang de licorne vous gardera en vie, même si vous êtes sur le point de mourir, mais à un prix terrible. Lorsque l'on tue un tel être pur et sans défense pour se sauver, on y récolte qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite, à partir du moment où le sang touche vos lèvres." dit le Centaure d'un air sinistre.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, mais 'qui choisirait une telle vie'.

"Et alors?" fut tout ce que demanda son frère.

"Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ferait cela, pour survivre assez longtemps pour entrer dans Poudlard", déclara Firenze.

"Et alors?" demanda à nouveau son frère d'un air ennuyé.

Harry, cependant, comprit ce que le Centaure essayait de dire à son frère. Voldemort! Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans l'école qui lui donnerait son corps et une vie normale. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être? Il n'y avait rien qui pourrait le faire, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser, la pierre philosophale, mais si elle appartient à Nicolas Flamel, pourquoi la mettrait-il à Poudlard.

Lentement, les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place, le cambriolage à Gringotts, la pierre étant ramenée à Poudlard. Flamel ne pensait évidemment pas que la pierre était en sûreté, mais Voldemort ne devrait pas être en mesure d'entrer à Poudlard. Le château était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Toutefois, il ne savait pas d'ici la fin de l'année, qu'il changerait d'avis.

"Voici Hagrid, c'est là que je vous laisse Nick Potter, bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin", déclara le Centaure en partant.

Harry se tenait là, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il se demandait comment son frère pouvait être aussi idiot. Il mettra ses idées dans l'ordre probablement plus tard, pour l'instant, il devait rejoindre les autres. Il ne voulait pas rester dans la Forêt Interdite plus longtemps, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que Voldemort découvre qu'il était le garçon qui a survécu. Il le saurait, quand il le verrait hurler de douleur en serrant sa cicatrice sanguinolente!

"Au revoir", déclara Nicolas en marchant vers Hagrid; le monstre encapuchonné était déjà oublié.

"Où est ton frère?» demanda Hagrid.

"Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas avec lui, Ron a fini par s'égarer, et je ne sais pas où les autres sont allés», répondit Nicolas.

"On va y aller alors, allons les chercher" dit Hagrid en tenant une lanterne énorme.

* * *

Il vit une licorne qui saignait d'un sang bleu argenté et scintillant au clair de lune, et assez mal en point, il connaissait quelques sorts de soins et espérait qu'ils allaient fonctionner. Les essayant, cela fonctionna, mais seulement un peu, se mordant les lèvres, il ne voulait pas voir une créature aussi belle mourir. A ce moment là, il se souvint de la potion qu'il avait faite, il plongea rapidement la main dans son sac, et en sortit une potion de guérison. C'était une potion de guérison simple, pas difficile à faire, mais avec le livre de potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il était en mesure de la brasser.

Versant la potion, il regarda la plaie se refermée, en soupirant de soulagement, il observa vraiment la licorne pour la première fois. Il était en admiration devant la magnifique crinière de couleur blanc nacré, et ses longues pattes fines. Lentement et sans paraître menaçant, il commença à caresser doucement la Licorne, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, 'elles sont si blanches que la neige paraît grisâtre'.

Il fut surpris que la Licorne n'ait pas bougé; il était bien connu que les licornes ne supportait que le toucher des femmes. Surtout le toucher des femmes pures, cependant, la licorne ne bougea pas et se laissa caresser.

Rapidement il mit tout sur le côté, il fut impressionné quand une corne en or vint et lui transperça la peau. Harry fut surpris, personne n'avait jamais reçu librement de sang de licorne, se secouant la tête, il ne remplit qu'un seul récipient de son sang, après tout, la Licorne avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il cacha la fiole et la mit en toute sécurité, il la porterait toujours.

"Au revoir" fut tout ce que dit Harry, avant de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des voix, c'était Hagrid, il ne pourrait jamais confondre cette puissante voix avec celle d'un d'autre.

"Je suis ici, la retenue est finie? D'ailleurs, la licorne blessée est là-bas", déclara Harry en pointant du doigt la direction.

"Oh," dit Hagrid en accourant vers la Licorne blessée, ils arrivèrent là pour la voir se relever sur des pattes instables et elle repartit en trottant vers la forêt, inclinant légèrement sa tête. Harry savait qu'elle le lui adressait à lui, mais aussi à Hagrid, et Nick pensa qu'elle s'adressait à Nick Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. Il était, après tout doré et pur et la Licorne était capable de le sentir. Harry bouillonnait, mais ne dit rien.

Après avoir trouvé Drago et Ron, ils retournèrent à l'école, la détention était terminée. Ils partirent tous se coucher, contents d'être sorti de la forêt interdite. Loin des créatures étranges, bien que Harry voulait juste se cacher dans l'ombre, il détestait lorsque les gens le regardaient. Surtout la façon dont Dumbledore le regarda avec déception et le regard scrutateur de Snape.

* * *

Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait quand il vit Dumbledore partir, et le regard que Quirrell envoyait au directeur à son départ. Les sourcils froncés, il suivit Quirrell, il savait que que ce dernier avait Voldemort à l'arrière de son crâne. Après avoir senti constamment un mal de tête, il était difficile de ne pas en faire de déduction.

Harry le suivit, jusqu'au moment où il prit conscience que Quirrell était dans un endroit où personne n'irait le chercher, l'assommant, et le faisant léviter il le mit dans une salle de classe inutilisée. Il prit la baguette de Quirrell, et ferma la porte avec trois sorts de blocage, même Quirrell serait incapable de déverrouiller la porte sans baguette. Il partit ensuite, ignorant que son stupide frère et ses amis allaient se mettre en danger, non pas à cause de Voldemort mais à cause des manipulations de Dumbledore. Il voulait tester Nick Potter, il voulait savoir s'il serait en mesure de battre Voldemort, le moment venu.

Ils passèrent à travers le piège du filet du diable après avoir passé le chien, et par le biais de Flitwick, les Vif d'Ors enchantés, ils passèrent devant le troll qui était déjà mort, puis arriva le jeu d'échecs, Ron se retrouva inconscient. Bien sûr, Hermione était restée pour aider, alors que Nick avait décidé de venir car il pensait que ce pourrait être une aventure héroïque.

Il se rendit au dernier obstacle et se trouva, avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, en face d'un miroir. Pas n'importe quel miroir, mais le miroir de Riséd, rien d'héroïque ne s'était passé, il était resté là jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore arrive. Cependant, Dumbledore fut très déçu de ne pas avoir à secourir son Sauveur.

Dumbledore soupira avant de le ramener en haut, en passant devant Snape et McGonagall qui semblait soulagée. Cependant, Dumbledore était loin de l'être, il savait que Quirrell était l'hôte de Voldemort, et il s'attendait à ce que Nick ait à se battre contre lui. Cependant, il semblait être nulle part, mettant sa colère sous contrôle, il demanda.

"Où est Quirrell?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Nous ne savons pas, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis votre départ" dit McGonagall.

"Je vous avait dit que je le soupçonnait," dit Snape fronçant violemment des sourcils, puis il partit, aucun de ses Serpentards n'avait disparu, alors il ne se sentait pas concerné. Moins il avait à faire avec le directeur ou McGonagall et plus il était heureux.

* * *

**Le banquet de fin d'année – Poudlard - Grande Salle**

"Une autre année qui se termine! Maintenant, si je comprends bien la coupe des maisons a besoin d'être attribuée, ainsi à la quatrième place Gryffondor! Avec deux cents cinquante points! Poufsouffle en troisième place avec deux cents quatre-vingt points! Deuxième place Serdaigle avec quatre cents quatre-vingt-dix points et première place, Serpentard avec plus de cinq cents points!"

Les Serpentards applaudirent furieusement, Harry applaudissait également, il avait gagné la plupart des points, bien, au moins il le pensait. Soupirant doucement, il pouvait à peine croire que l'année était déjà terminée. Maintenant, il avait tout un été à être ignoré, mais bon, il avait quelques livres qu'il pourrait lire. Madame Pince l'avait autorisé à les emprunter, elle connaissait son amour pour la lecture, ils seraient un peu en retard, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

"Cependant, des points ont besoin d'être attribués à certaines maisons. Je récompense Nick Potter de 150 points pour avoir sût démontrer une grande maîtrise de soi et un courage exceptionnel!", s'écria Dumbledore.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors, "Et pour Ron Weasley qui a démontré un courage au-delà de toute première année et pour le meilleur jeu d'échecs jamais vu à Poudlard, je récompense Gryffondor de 140 autres points» cria Dumbledore.

"C'est mon frère!" dit Percy. Gonflant fièrement son torse.

Les Gryffondors acclamaient follement, entraînant les autres dans la salle à grimacer un peu. Le bruit était assourdissant, assez pour que les chouettes s'envolent. Les bannières changèrent, remplacées par celles de Gryffondor. Harry était assis là, bouche bée, incapable de croire que le directeur venait de faire cela. En regardant les réactions de ses camarades, il sourit presque tristement, ils avaient travaillé si dur pour obtenir ces points et se faire dépouillé de la chance de gagner la coupe en une nuit, c'était vraiment nul.

Cette nuit-là, il avait été clair pour les Serpentards ainsi que pour les Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, ils pensaient que ce qu'avait fait Dumbledore n'était pas juste. Ils avaient seulement besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard pour le savoir. Ils étaient fidèles envers leurs amis et camarades, mais même le regard des Serpentards les fit sourire avec sympathie. aucun masque ne pouvait cacher leur douleur et leur colère face à ce que Dumbledore avait fait.

Cependant, pour les Gryffondors, il s'agissait d'une affaire entièrement différente, ils s'en moquaient et continuèrent à applaudir et à manger, le banquet illuminant leur dernière nuit à Poudlard.

Dumbledore avait enlevé la pierre et remise aux Flamel puisque son test n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Voldemort hurla de rage quand Quirrell fut assez stupide pour se faire piéger par un puissant stupefix. Il se retira de force du faible sorcier et s'enfuit, provoquant la mort de Quirrell. Jurant de trouver un autre moyen de revenir, et Potter mourrait d'une mort horriblement douloureuse.

* * *

**Embarquement à bord du Poudlard Express - En route pour King Cross - Retour à la maison**

"Venez! Montez dans le train, il va partir!", s'écria Hagrid, alors que le signal du train se mit à siffler.

Harry voulait pouvoir rester à Poudlard pour toujours, il pourrait vivre dans la bibliothèque pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, c'était mieux que de revenir dans une famille qui vous haïssait, et où vous vous sentiez totalement invisible. Soupirant doucement, il monta dans le train, il n'avait que sa malle et aucun familier, il avait vu de nombreux étudiants avec leurs chouettes, et cela l'avait blessé qu'il ne puisse jamais en faire l'expérience.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Merci encore pour les reviews que vous avez laissé ou les mises en favori et/ou en follow.

Je suis désolée si vous avez trouvé des fautes j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu; mais vous avez de la chance je fais rarement beaucoup de fautes (sans me vanter).

Je pense que l'histoire commence vraiment lors de la quatrième année d'Harry, c'est-à-dire au chapitre 9. Donc, dans trois semaines!

Le prochain chapitre sera, comme vous l'aurez compris sur la deuxième année d'Harry; avec le fameux professeur Lockhart; encore plus idiot que l'original!

A la semaine prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

* * *

Salut tout le monde! Je ne pourrai pas publier la traduction lundi alors je vous mets le chapitre aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

**L'été puis, Retour à Poudlard – Deuxième Année**

"Les résultats de l'examen de Nick vont bientôt arriver, James, c'est tellement excitant, Je parie qu'il a été le meilleur en classe" déclara Lily rayonnant de fierté. Elle pensait tellement à son fils; elle ne réalisait même pas à quel point elle était aveuglée.

"Bien sur qu'il l'est, je vais même l'entraîner, il a besoin d'en savoir plus sur le Quidditch, plus il pratiquera et plus il sera doué" dit James en souriant avec fierté.

Harry entra, il roula encore des yeux; ses parents parlaient encore de Nick. C'était juste honteux que personne ne s'occupe de lui ou ne lui prête attention. Dès qu'ils virent que ce n'était pas Nick, il fut regardé de haut et il ne lui parlèrent pas.

Harry commença à faire un sandwich, c''était juste après le dîner, mais, il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé.

"Que fais-tu? Nous venons de manger" dit Lily; elle ne voulait pas que ses enfants soient en sur-poids.

"Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé, j'ai faim" répondit doucement Harry.

"Eh bien reste affamé, vas dans ta chambre, la prochaine fois tu ferais mieux de demander" déclara furieusement Lily.

"MAMAN, J'AI FAIM! JE VIENS DE FINIR TOUS MES DEVOIR" hurla Nick en entrant dans la cuisine.

"Tiens" dit Lily en lui donnant le sandwich de Harry.

La mâchoire de Harry en tomba presque, comment pouvait-elle faire cela? Nick avait mangé presque toute la nourriture sur la table! Et maintenant, il avait son sandwich. Grognant, il partit, se sentant plus mal que jamais. Il comptait les jours qui le séparait de son retour à Poudlard. Il avait encore lu le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il n'avait pas osé essayer les sorts, après ce que l'un des sorts avait fait au troll, et il tressaillit à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire à un humain

Il se demanda ce que ses parents penseraient de ses notes, il espérait avoir mieux fait que son frère. Il voulait l'amour de ses parents, il voulait qu'ils soient fières de lui et qu'ils arrêtent de l'ignorer. Il avait le sentiment que cela n'arriverait jamais, mais il devait garder espoir. L'espoir qu'un jour il serait remarqué, entendu et qu'on lui parle aussi, par sa famille. Il avait souvent rêvé qu'ils étaient fières de lui, seulement pour se réveiller et faire face à la réalité.

Il monta dans sa chambre et mit tous ses livres de première année dans sa bibliothèque, avec tous les autres livres qu'il avait collectionné tout au fil des années. Son journal par contre, restait dans sa malle avec ses vêtements d'école, il ne voulait pas qu'il mettent leur nez dans ses affaires. Il l'avait ensorcelé, il était donc le seul à pouvoir le lire ou la personne qu'il autoriserait à le lire. Il ne savait pas si le sortilège allait tenir alors il ne prenait aucun risque.

* * *

"Ses résultats sont là!", s'écria Lily; quelques jours plus tard alors qu'ils étaient assis pour le petit déjeuner.

"Ouvres-les!" s'exclama James.

"En première place il y a..." commença Lily avec excitation, mais lorsqu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait son expression changea.

"Qu'y a-t-il, mon amour?" demanda James.

"Hermione Granger, elle est en première place," répondit Lily, comme ayant eut le souffle coupé.

"Ah bien, qui est en deuxième place?" demanda James, peut-être que son fils était deuxième.

"Harry" dit Lily l'air confuse, comment son deuxième avait pu aussi bien faire.

"Troisième?" demanda James, son fils ferait mieux d'être au moins dans les trois premiers.

"Draco Malfoy" dit Lily avec tristesse.

"Ses notes ont probablement été achetées. Lucius Malfoy a l'argent pour le faire!" déclara furieusement James.

"Oui," dit Lily sans que cela ne lui remonte le moral.

"Alors, à quel point Nick est doué?" demanda James.

"Laisses-moi voir" dit Lily, en lisant la liste, c'était classé du meilleur au plus faible de la classe.

"Il est presque à la fin, numéro vingt-neuf," dit Lily ayant l'air blessé.

"Je ne comprends pas, c'est un bon sorcier, pourquoi est-il classé aussi bas?" se demanda James.

"Ronald Weasley est juste après lui. C'est peut-être ça, Ron Weasley doit le distraire", dit Lily.

"Oui, Nick tu vas arrêter de jouer avec Ron Weasley, et si tu n'es pas suffisamment remonté dans la liste l'année prochaine, tu iras dans une autre école, ou enseigné à la maison" déclara sérieusement James.

"Quoi? Pourquoi? J'aime bien Ron," dit Nick en boudant.

"Bien, mais si tu es aussi mal classé l'année prochaine, tu quitteras Poudlard" dit Lily; elle savait que son fils pouvait faire mieux que cela

"D'accord maman je ferais mieux, je le promets, j'ai été tellement déconcentré avec toute cette histoire avec Voldemort" dit Nick avec tristesse.

"Bien sûr, c'est pour ça, oh Nick nous sommes tellement désolés, nous ne te demanderons plus de quitter Poudlard. L'année prochaine, tu seras le meilleur, n'est-ce pas?" déclara Lily en le serrant dans ses bras.

"Bien sûr, maman" répondit Nick en lui souriant.

"Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit" déclara Harry. Il courut dans sa chambre, ouvrit son journal et commença à écrire frénétiquement. Les larmes ne coulèrent pas; il n'avait plus pleuré depuis un long moment, la vie était trop injuste.

Cher Journal,

Nos résultats d'examen viennent d'arriver, au lieu de regarder les résultats, ils ont voulu voir à quel point il était doué par rapport aux autres. Je suis arrivé deuxième, Nick est classé au vingt-neuvième rang. Il a utilisé l'excuse de Voldemort et la fichue pierre; ils n'en n'avaient rien à faire de mes résultats. Je n'ai même pas eu un 'bien joué', ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué.

Je me sens si malade et seul. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais supporter de vivre dans cette maison. Parfois, je veux juste mourir, le remarqueraient-ils de toute façon? Pas avant qu'ils ne sentent mon corps pourrir. Je déteste NICK! JE HAIS MES PARENTS, JE LES DÉTESTE TELLEMENT!

Je déteste me sentir blessé lorsqu'ils me font ça, pourquoi je continue de me garder dans des illusions? J'ai toujours sut ce qui allait se passer, pourtant, je me suis bordé d'illusions. Je doit arrêter de m'en faire, mais comment? Comment pourrais-je cesser de vouloir l'approbation de mes parents? J'aurai préféré être adopté, Je souhaiterais avoir une autre famille. N'importe quelle famille aurait été meilleure que celle-ci, je déteste ma vie.

Harry

* * *

Un jour, Harry utilisa le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard, incapable de supporter plus longtemps d'être dans ce manoir. La nuit dernière , il avait vu Nick et Roxy recevoir des baisers et des calins avant d'aller se coucher, ce qui lui avait fait réaliser à quel point il n'était pas aimé. Ils ne lui avaient pas fait cela depuis plusieurs années.

Il passa sa journée à flâner, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un nouveau magasin qui venait d'ouvrir au coin de la rue. On y vendait des journaux, des sucreries et tout ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin; du papier toilette au graines de hiboux.

"Excusez-moi, cherchez-vous quelqu'un pour distribuer des journaux, Madame?" demanda poliment Harry.

"En effet, mon chéri" dit gentiment la femme.

"Combien?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Cinquante gallions, mon chéri," dit-elle. C'était beaucoup d'argent, mais c'était une grande quantité de journaux. Pour être livré dans tout Pré-au-lard, l'endroit n'était pas aussi petit qu'il ne le paraissait.

"Vous cherchez deux personnes pour deux emplois?" demanda Harry.

"Oui", répondit-elle.

"Où?" demanda calmement Harry.

"Le Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-lard" répondit-elle, en pensant qu'elle venait peut-être de trouver quelqu'un pour distribuer les journaux.

"J'aimerais avoir les deux emplois, s'il vous plaît, jour et nuit" dit Harry.

"Es-tu sûr, mon chéri? Je veux dire que ça représente beaucoup de travail pour un enfant de ton âge? D'ailleurs, quel âge as-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

"treize ans madame" menti Harry.

"Hum…très bien, les emplois sont à toi, si tu veux commencer aujourd'hui, alors tu es plus que bienvenu , et aussi, comment t'appelles-tu?"demanda-t-elle.

"J'adorerais, mais j'aurai besoin d'un plan jusqu'à ce que je me sente à l'aise avec les environs. Mon nom est Harry," dit Harry; il ne connaissait pas très bien le Chemin de Traverse ou Pré-au-lard, seulement les magasins, mais pas les maisons.

"Très bien, tu seras payé à chaque fin de semaine; tu auras les poches pleine à chaque fin de semaine, ça c'est sûr. Deux cents gallions; c'est cinquante pour la distribution du journal du matin toute le semaine, et cinquante de plus pour la distribution du soir aussi. Le week-end, il y a un autre journal à livrer, mais tu auras cent gallions, parce qu'il y en a plus", dit-elle.

"Je vais le faire, puis-je avoir les journaux?" demanda Harry avec entrain.

"Bien sûr, ils sont déjà fait et par ici, j'utilisais des hiboux mais ils n'étaient pas très contents." dit-elle en souriant.

"Eh bien, ils pourront être heureux maintenant, je vais les livrer" dit Harry.

"Bien, tu peux y aller, alors" déclara-t-elle en lui tendant les journaux.

* * *

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Tout s'est bien déroulé?" demanda-telle en voyant l'enfant rougissant revenir trois heures plus tard.

"Oui, j'ai trouvé toutes les adresses, ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que je le pensais", répondit calmement Harry.

"Alors tu veux le travail?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien sûr" répondit Harry.

"Alors, viens à dix-sept heures pour livrer le journal du soir" dit la femme.

"je serais là. Au revoir!" dit Harry.

"Au revoir" dit la femme.

* * *

Ce fut ce que Harry fit le reste de son été, livrer des journaux, levé avant tout le monde et de retour avant eux aussi. Il avait beaucoup d'argent, c'était sa liberté, et une fois qu'il aurait assez, il partirait. Il en savait assez sur les moldus pour vivre parmi eux. Ils ne penseraient jamais à regarder dans le monde moldu pour le retrouver; il était finalement satisfait et mieux encore, libre

Il allait encore à Poudlard; seulement, il ne retournerait pas chez lui après l'école. Il ne passerait pas encore un autre été avec les Potter, il ne voulaient pas de lui et il doutait qu'ils aient remarqué son départ de toute façon. Ils seraient juste ravis qu'il soit parti; il leur mentirait en leur disant qu'il restait chez un ami.

Eileen, la femme qui dirigeait le magasin de journaux était chaleureuse avec Harry. Il ne livrait pas seulement le journal, mais l'aidait aussi à réapprovisionner les étagères, Eileen était trop âgée pour s'occuper de tout. Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle le pensait de prime abord. Elle pensait que c'était un moyen facile de se faire de l'argent. Harry était un si gentil garçon, et il avait fait des merveilles dans la vie d'Eileen. Rendant tout plus facile, même si ce n'était que remplir des étagères. Elle n'avait pas autant de magie, malheureusement, avec toute les consanguinités dans les familles de Sang-Purs. C'était la principale raison qui l'avait poussé à partir dans le monde moldu en premier. Maintenant, elle était revenue dans le monde auquel elle appartenait. Son fils n'aurait pas pût être plus heureux à propos de cela! Il détestait venir dans le monde moldu pour la voir. Elle s'était détournée du monde auquel elle appartenait.

Harry fut bientôt assis derrière le comptoir à sa place pendant quelques heures, pendant qu'elle se reposait. Personne ne l'avait reconnu; personne ne l'avait confondu avec Nick Potter, son frère. Harry était finalement heureux, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Comme prévu, sa famille ne s'était pas même pas aperçu qu'il n'était plus là.

* * *

L'école allait recommencer. Harry n'avait toujours pas de familier. Cependant, il gardait autant d'argent qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas d'argent de poche de sa famille, même si Nick en avait. Son argent était dans sa voûte, et maintenant, il gagnait son propre argent, personne ne pouvait y entrer. La clé était, en toute sécurité, autour de son cou à tout moment, ne voulant pas que quoique ce soit lui arrive. Non pas que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans sa voûte de toute façon.

Il était aussi mécontent de la liste de livres qu'il avait. Ils étaient, pour son plus grand dégoût, ceux de Gilderoy Lockhart. Les livres étaient par bien des façons, invraisemblables; aucun homme ne pouvait faire tout ce qu'affirmait avoir fait cet homme. C'était un falsificateur, enfin, c'était ce que pensait Harry, mais personne ne s'occupait de ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

"Dépêches-toi! Nous partons maintenant si nous voulons prendre le Poudlard Express à temps!" s'écria James en haut des escaliers.

Harry tira sa malle en bas, qui était vraiment très lourde, ses parents n'avaient même pas fait léviter sa valise. Soupirant légèrement, pourquoi était-il toujours ignoré? Il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Il ne voulait pas être laissé à l'arrière cette année et rater un autre voyage en train cette année.

Ces derniers jours, avaient donné l'espoir à Harry d'être aimé, ou que ses parents lui donnaient leur approbation. Lui donnant même l'espoir que les professeurs le verraient, non pas juste le regarder une fois avant d'admirer son frère. Personne ne lui parlait vraiment, pas pour lui mais seulement pour son frère.

"Prenez le portoloin, nous sommes occupés et ne pouvons pas vous emmener au Poudlard Express, vous aurez donc besoin d'y aller seuls" dit James, alors qu'ils partaient par portoloin.

"Papa, s'il te plaît viens!" geignit Nick.

"Je ne peux pas, je suis vraiment occupé. Maintenant allez-y avant de rater le train" dit James enlaçant son fils. "Au revoir".

Harry soupira légèrement, avant de passer à travers la barrière; une fois qu'il fut de l'autre côté, il se précipita vers le train en traînant sa malle. Il fut heurté et dans l'agitation, il fut _encore_ confondu avec son frère!

"Hé Nic…désolé" dit une personne en réalisant que ce n'était pas Nicolas mais Harry.

"C'est bon" dit doucement Harry, en secouant la tête, il prit sa valise, monta dans le train et s'assit dans un compartiment vide. Ça n'allait pas, mais c'était mieux de le garder pour lui-même.

"Je peux m'asseoir ici?" demanda un garçon joufflu.

"Oui, bien sûr" répondit Harry.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'asseoir ici! Viens, Nick va bientôt s'asseoir avec nous" dit Seamus, l'une des personne qui partageait le dortoir de Nick et Ronald Weasley aussi, ainsi que le garçon joufflu, Neville Longdubat.

"OK, merci. Au revoir, j'imagine" dit Neville en fermant la porte et les rejoignant.

* * *

"Le train ne peut pas partir! Nick n'est pas là!" dit Seamus devant la porte du compartiment de Harry.

"Eh bien, son frère est là alors il doit juste être en train de nous chercher" dit Dean.

"Ouais, allons-y alors, allons nous asseoir" dit Seamus en haussant des épaules.

Harry entendit la porte d'à côté claquer.

"Nous sommes presque à Poudlard, mettons notre uniforme" dit Seamus.

"Ouais, Je me demande où est Nick" dit Dean.

"j'sais pas, j'espère juste qu'il va bien" dit Seamus.

"Il va bien, il est le héros du monde sorcier après tout" dit Neville.

"Ouais," dirent Dean et Seamus agréant immédiatement.

* * *

**Grande Salle - Poudlard - Banquet de Rentrée**

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard avant même de s'en rendre compte; Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour son frère.

Il s'assit pour manger un gros repas à la table de Serdaigle, heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard. Il savait que ce serait une autre année ennuyeuse, il connaissait déjà tout les livres de deuxième année. En fait, il savait tout jusqu'à la cinquième année à l'instar de la deuxième.

"Bienvenue, Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard" dit le directeur ses bras grands ouverts. "Bienvenue à chacun d'entre vous"

La répartition dura des siècles, beaucoup remarquèrent que Nick et Ronald Weasley n'étaient pas là. Harry observait tout, comme tous les Serdaigles. Soupirant légèrement, il s'humidifia les lèvres lorsque la nourriture apparue.

"Il y a de nouveaux professeurs que je dois vous présenter…en premier, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Gilderoy Lockhart" dit Dumbledore.

Des applaudissements se propagèrent dans la Grande Salle.

"Et je vous présente le nouveau professeur de potion et nouveau directeur de la maison de Serpentard, le Professeur Reese" dit Dumbledore.

D'autres applaudissements, plus puissants que jamais résonnèrent à travers la Grande Salle.

"Le Professeur Snape a préféré travailler sur ses potions, nous lui souhaitons le meilleur dans son travail. Maintenant, mangeons" dit Dumbledore alors ils s'assirent tous. Des bavardages excités s'élevèrent. Les Serpentards, cependant, étaient stupéfaits, et ils avaient un nouveau directeur de maison? Le Professeur Snape était parti? Ou avait-il été blessé?

Albus Dumbledore avait essayé de faire revenir Severus, mais ce dernier voulait se concentrer sur ses potions. Il lui avait dit la vérité; il était proche d'améliorer la potion Tue-Loup. De plus, Severus ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter Nick Potter, pour une certaine raison. Avec aucun moyen de le convaincre, même en essayant de le persuader que Voldemort allait revenir; cela n'avait pas fonctionné.

Plus tard cette nuit, deux-cents points avait été ajouté au sablier des Gryffondors. Il entendit par les jumelles Patil qu'ils avaient eut des points pour 'pensée productive'. Ils avaient roulé dans une voiture enchantée jusqu'à l'école; inutile de dire qu'aucune maison, autre que celle de Gryffondor ne fut heureuse.

Commençant l'année avec deux cents point d'avance, c'était dur à rattraper pour les autres maisons. Ils ne pourraient peut-être jamais gagner maintenant, ce n'était pas juste comme l'avait dit Patil.

Silencieusement, Harry agréa.

* * *

Cette année, Harry fut suspecté lorsque Miss Teigne fut retrouvée pétrifiée, et pendue par la queue dans la couloir, un message était écrit sur le mur, derrière la chatte, avec du sang. Car il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque au lieu de la Grande Salle pour le repas, il s'était senti très mal.

"Ce n'est pas juste Monsieur...J'allais seulement à la bibliothèque!" protesta Harry.

"Hum, très bien, tu peux y aller" dit Dumbledore.

Malgré le fait que Dumbledore l'ait laissé en dehors de cette affaire, les étudiants le croyaient coupable et ils l'observèrent toute l'année. Il avait aussi été attaqué à quelques reprises, et autre chose? Oh Oui, le professeur Reese le haïssait. Son nouveau professeur de potion employait tous les moyens qu'il pouvait pour qu'il se sente plus bas que terre. Lui donnant constamment des Acceptables au lieu des Efforts Exceptionnels qu'il devrait avoir. Il savait qu'il ne faisait aucune fautes; c'était comme si Reese avait l'attitude alternative de Snape.

"Mauvaise couleur Potter, vous avez échoué" dit Reese, faisant s'évaporer la potion avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Plus Harry continuait à rester silencieux et plus Reese s'énervait contre lui. Il détestait ne pas avoir d'emprise sur le garçon. Alors, son jeu continua, trouvant n'importe quelle excuse pour le viser. Reese était juste un homme jaloux car Harry était capable de brasser de meilleurs potions que lui. Il était le maître de potion et pourtant, un garçon était presque capable de créer une potion meilleure que la sienne. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, alors le cercle vicieux continuait et Harry...pourquoi restait-il silencieux. Il savait que se plaindre n'aiderait aucunement.

* * *

Le match de Quidditch s'était déroulé sans accroc, pas de réels dégâts avec les Gryffondors. Les Serpentards avaient gagné le match sans aucun problème, Draco Malfoy avait été nommé attrapeur de l'équipe de Serpentard. Non seulement il les avait rejoint, mais en plus il leur avait offert des Nimbus 2001.

En dépit de tout l'entraînement que James avait donné à Nick il était loin d'être doué. Draco Malfoy fanfaronnait comme un paon depuis, tout le monde l'adorait pour avoir rabaissé Nick Potter. Les Gryffondors, par contre, perdaient de leur patience avec le Garçon Qui A Survécut. En fait, Harry les avait surpris en train de décider de l'éviction de Nick de l'équipe. Harry ne pouvait pas attendre pour que ce jour arrive, mais il doutait que McGonagall autorise que cela arrive.

Harry avait vu la feuille d'inscription pour ceux qui voulaient jouer au Quidditch sur la porte de la Tour de Serdaigle. Il fut tenté, ce qui était un euphémisme. Finalement, il avait abandonné, il ne voulait pas recevoir de Beuglante. Il aurait adoré parier avec Nick et effacer le sourire béat de James et de Lily. Oui, ils les appelaient rarement par un titre approprié. Ils n'étaient plus 'mère' et 'père' pour lui, et surtout pas 'maman' et 'papa'. Il ne leur avait jamais écrit, et eux non plus donc tout allait bien. Il semblait que la question qu'il se posait dans son journal avait finalement trouvé une réponse. Il avait arrêté de s'occuper de ce qu'ils pensaient, et cela avait mis du temps à venir.

* * *

**Grande Salle De Poudlard**

Lockhart et Flitwick s'étaient battus en duel en premier lors du Club de Duel, avec Flitwick qui avait jeté un 'Expelliarmus', qui non seulement avait frappé la baguette de l'usurpateur, mais l'avait aussi envoyé à l'autre bout de la classe. Harry fut le seul à en rire; cela avait été la scène la plus amusante de ses douze années d'existence. Elle rejoignit la vision du Choixpeau auquel poussaient des bras et des jambes et qui courait. Il avait besoin de ces images pour se rendre heureux, lors de mauvais jours, qui soit dit en passant, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et pires.

Flitwick avait averti Lockhart de ne pas faire se battre en duel Harry et Nick, mais cet avertissement ne fit qu'intriguer encore plus Lockhart; il voulait les voir en duel. Harry et Nick commencèrent à se lancer des sorts, et avec un rictus, Nick lança une fois de plus un sortilège et un gros serpent apparu au milieu de l'estrade, glissant vers Harry.

Flitwick se retourna pour tancer Lockhart qui rougit. Le serpent oublia Harry et se détourna vers un terrifié et stupéfié Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry cria au serpent d'arrêter et il le fit, pourtant, tout le monde se tourna pour regarder Harry avec horreur. Doucement, le serpent s'éloigna de Justin et Flitwick le fit disparaître précautionneusement. Tout le monde quitta la salle marmonnant que Harry était un mage noir désormais. Même son frère l'évitait en le fixant avec effroi, comme si Voldemort était derrière lui.

Roulant des yeux dans la confusion, il se demanda ce qui les faisaient le regarder de cette manière. Avec un grognement de gêne, Harry se prépara pour les mois de rumeurs et d'accusations qui ne manqueraient pas de venir. Il n'eut pas tort, bien sûr, Harry savait mieux que quiconque, que chaque personne allait en accuser une autre. Il était probablement le seul en dehors de Granger qui n'avait aucun ami dans toute l'école.

En écoutant les rumeurs, il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé en Fourchelang, la langue des serpents. Cela avait semblé être de l'anglais pour lui, il se demandait combien de temps il faudrait pour que ses parents le découvrent. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'attendre longtemps pour que, cinq heures après qu'il y ait pensé, le hibou de James frappe à la Tour de Serdaigle.

Harry

Nick vient juste de nous dire que tu peux parler la langue des serpents, je veux que tu saches que je suis extrêmement déçu de toi. Chaque année il y a toujours quelque chose de nouveau, la plus récente est que tu ais été placé à Serdaigle! Aucun Potter n'a jamais été réparti dans une autre maison que Gryffondor, excepté toi. Je suppose que je devrais être reconnaissant que ce ne soit pas Serpentard, qui, avec ton talent nouvellement découvert, me surprends que tu ne le sois pas. Puis, rabaissant ton frère en obtenant de meilleures notes alors que tu sais très bien par quoi il est passé en allant combattre Voldemort.

Et maintenant, tu peux parler le Fourchelang. Quand tu rentreras pour l'été, tu iras directement dans ta chambre. Tu y resteras; Lily montera de la nourriture dans ta chambre, nous ne voulons pas te voir. La pauvre Roxy est totalement mortifiée, comme ta mère et moi! Sais-tu ce que cela pourrait faire à la réputation de Nick? S'il y a un retour de bâton sur nous, tu seras jeté dehors.

Papa

Harry ne pouvait bien sûr pas croire le culot qu'avait James de signer cette lettre 'papa'. Il n'était pas un père, il était juste un homme dans sa vie, qui le rabaissait et le réprimandait, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Rien n'était assez bien pour des gens comme James ou Lily Potter. Juste qu'ils attendent de découvrir qu'il était le garçon qui a survécu. Ils regretteront le jour où ils avaient décidé de l'ignorer pour son frère, il ferait en sorte qu'ils le regrettent.

* * *

Des personnes vinrent à l'infirmerie pétrifiées, un garçon nommé Colin Creevy avait été pétrifié. Nick avait retenu l'attention de tout le monde et leur sympathie en disant qu'il avait été lui parler pas cinq minutes avant qu'il ne soit pétrifié. Harry avait juste grogné et continua à marcher, il était un paria dans sa propre école et il détestait ça. Il avait eut deux os brisés depuis, cinq malédictions de découpe, et Dieu sait combien de bosses et de contusions depuis qu'il avait parlé à ce serpent. Ils l'avaient tous regardé comme s'il était sur le point de les tuer, comme s'il était Lord Voldemort ressuscité des morts.

En dépit des pétrifications, le Quidditch avait continué, Serdaigle battu Poufsouffle et Gryffondor, mais avait échoué à battre Serpentard pour la coupe de Quidditch. Ainsi, la coupe revenait aux Serpentards cette année encore.

* * *

**SON SQUELETTE REPOSERA POUR TOUJOURS DANS LA CHAMBRE**

"Oh, Merlin! Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Minerva fut la première chose qu'Harry entendit au coin du couloir dans lequel il se dirigeait.

"Lockhart vérifiez mes Gryffondors, Flitwick, Chourave, Reese vérifiez que tout le monde est là. Revenez ensuite immédiatement ici" dit McGonagall l'air pale et secouée. Cela arrivait encore, la chambre était vraiment ouverte elle pouvait le sentir. Lorsqu'elle avait été à l'école, une élève était morte, ce que la plupart des gens n'avait pas réalisé, c'est que Mimi avait été sa camarade. Pas sa camarade de maison, Mimi était une née-moldu répartie à Serpentard. Elle, Minerva McGonagall, était une Gryffondor comme ses parents avant elle.

Harry regarda tout les yeux écarquillés, il avait suffit de cinq minutes pour que tout le monde reviennent.

"Tous les Gryffondors ont été compté!", sourit radieusement Lockhart, content d'avoir rempli son devoir.

"Tous mes Poufsouffles ont été compté" dit Chourave, semblant grandement soulagée.

"Les Serpentards sont tous présents et ont été compté" dit Reese.

"Êtes-vous certain que tous mes Gryffondors sont dans leur tour?" demanda McGonagall.

"Oui, tous les cinquante-neuf" répondit Lockhart.

McGonagall pâlit drastiquement "Il n'y en a pas cinquante-neuf; mes Gryffondors sont soixante"

Les yeux de Lockhart s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

"Professeur, Professeur, Professeur" s'écria Rusard en courant avec son chat dans ses bras comme d'habitude.

"Oui?" demanda Chourave voyant que McGonagall ne parlerai pas.

"Quelques portraits m'ont dit que Ronald Weasley a dit que sa sœur avait disparu. Percy essaye de sortir de la salle commune de Gryffondor pour la retrouver" dit Rusard.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda gravement Chourave.

"Que Poudlard va fermer ses portes…" dit tristement Minerva.

* * *

**Toilettes des filles & La Chambre des Secrets **

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il jouait le héros, mais il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Alors il entra dans les toilettes des filles, un endroit où il avait vu entrer Ginny à peine une heure auparavant. Il regarda autour, mais ne trouva rien, il était sur le point de partir quand quelque chose de vert étincela dans le coin de ses yeux. En se retournant, il remarqua la gravure d'un serpent sur le robinet.

"Ouvre toi" siffla Harry. Une fois de plus, se demandant pourquoi il allait sauver l'école. Il préférait être à Poudlard qu'à la maison avec ses parents l'année prochaine. La bibliothèque était la seule raison pour lui de vouloir sauver l'école. C'est l'endroit où il avait passé la majorité de son temps. Madame Pince l'appréciait vraiment et il était réellement heureux pour cela. Au moins quelqu'un ici l'aimait vraiment.

Une fois arrivé là-bas, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, il le découvrit assez vite. Le spectre qu'il remarqua fut celui de Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort. Pour une raison quelconque Tom l'appelait constamment Nick Potter. Se demandant pourquoi il avait survécu alors que le Tout-Puissant Seigneur Voldemort n'avait pas survécut. En fin de compte, il avait été forcé de combattre le serpent gigantesque, reconnaissant de l'aide de Fumseck. Le Choixpeau il pensait qu'il aurait pu s'en passer, jusqu'à ce que le diadème de Serdaigle en sorti. Le mettant sur sa tête, il se sentit immédiatement plus à l'aise et plus intelligent. Cela fait, il commença à tirer des sorts dans les grands yeux percés du Basilic - le seul point faible qu'ils avaient. Après une douzaine de sorts d'explosion, il avait finalement cessé de bouger.

Il fit léviter le journal et y enfonça le croc du basilic, Tom Jedusor disparu en hurlant à l'agonie. Il enleva le Diadème et le glissa dans le chapeau, sachant que c'était trop de tentation de le garder. Il fut ramené par Fumseck à Poudlard, mais malheureusement il ne pouvait cacher ce qu'il avait fait. Puisque Fumseck avait un lien avec Dumbledore, celui-ci savait déjà ce qu'il s'était passé. Ayant épuisé sa magie, Harry plongea dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**L'infirmerie - Poudlard**

Harry se réveilla encore une fois à l'infirmerie, cette fois, il n'avait pas été attaqué, heureusement...

"Ah Harry, il est bon de vous voir enfin réveillé!" sourit joyeusement Dumbledore assis à côté du lit de Harry.

"Oui, monsieur", dit Harry avec raideur.

"N'êtes-vous pas curieux de savoir pourquoi Fumseck a répondu à votre appel?" demanda fièrement Dumbledore.

"Pas vraiment" répondit Harry, il n'aimait pas Dumbledore. Il était finalement remarqué, mais c'était un peu trop tard pour cela.

"Seuls ceux qui ont la plus grande foi en moi aurait pu faire appel à Fumseck dans cette chambre, je suis fière de toi Harry. Vous êtes aussi héroïque que l'est votre frère, c'est que je vais écrire à vos parents pour leur faire savoir comment vous avez sauvé l'école, ils seront très fiers de vous aussi, j'en suis sûr", dit Dumbledore avec bienveillance.

Harry réprima son envie de rire en hochant sèchement la tête et faisant semblant d'être encore un peu affaibli.

"Reposez-vous Harry! Ce soir, c'est la fête de fin d'année, vous avez été inconscient pendant des jours!" dit Dumbledore l'air inquiet avant de se tourner et de partir.

Pour la première fois, son frère, Nick n'avait pas été en mesure de prendre le crédit pour ce qu'Harry avait accompli. Il se sentait bien, il ne put réprimer son sourire plus longtemps.

Dumbledore revint quelques minutes plus tard, lui tendit un croc de cinq centimètres et Harry prit le souvenir en souriant, et le faisant glisser dans sa poche, il quitta l'infirmerie pour la salle commune. "Le venin a été retiré, c'est juste une dent maintenant et non dangereuse" il avait donné à Severus le Basilic pour qu'il puisse l'utiliser à sa guise. Cependant, Severus lui avait suggéré de donner à Harry la dent comme souvenir.

Dès que Dumbledore repartit, Harry fut contrôlé par Pomfresh. Elle lui donna des aliments sains à manger. Il avait été hors de lui pendant une semaine; après tout, et il avait besoin de quelque chose de consistants , mais sain à manger.

"Vous pouvez y aller si vous vous sentez mieux, si vous sentez la moindre fatigue vous venez me voir, d'accord Harry?" demanda Pomfresh d'un air concerné.

Harry déglutit difficilement, il avait toujours voulu que sa mère le materne, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit l'infirmière scolaire. Il hocha tristement la tête avant de partir, il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre à la Tour de Serdaigle. Il y parvint finalement, entra dans sa chambre, il fit apparaître un trou dans la dent. Il la rétrécit et y passa un bout de ficelle à travers le trou, puis l'attacha autour de son cou.

* * *

**Le Festin de Départ - Poudlard**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne soit dans le train sur le point de rentrer chez lui, en soupirant doucement une fois de plus seul, il resta dans son compartiment. «Je tiens également à attribuer des points à la Maison de Harry Potter; 150 points pour avoir défendu l'école contre un basilic. Je lui délivre aussi une récompense pour services rendus à l'école," dit Dumbledore ses yeux scintillants plus en direction de la table de Serdaigle. Harry eut l'air stupéfait, ce fut la dernière chose qu'il avait prévu. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dumbledore le dise à tout le monde, mais il l'avait fait, soudain, il ne détestait plus autant l'homme, se dit-il 'Peut-être que mon frère n'est pas si favorisé, après tout'. Soupirant doucement, il souhaita silencieusement que son argent continuerait à augmenter le plus vite possible. Plus vite il s'éloignerait des Potter et plus il aurait de chance d'avoir la vie qu'il voulait.

"Bien joué, Harry" dit Luna Lovegood, ses yeux bleus scintillant de couleurs vives. Elle avait un air de mystère autour d'elle, et elle ne se souciait pas des élèves ou de ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle. Harry l'admirait secrètement, il l'avait remarquée alors qu'il allait en classe. Peut-être que l'année prochaine il pourrait apprendre à mieux la connaître. Enfin, si elle voulait faire connaissance avec quelqu'un comme lui, il n'était pas Nick Potter après tout.

Il détestait tellement sa famille, surtout sa mère et son père, pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de favoriser son frère tout le temps! Qu'y avait-il de mal à lui montrer un peu d'amour? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de le négliger ou de l'ignorer constamment.

Lockhart avait décidé que c'était trop d'émotions pour lui d'enseigner aux enfants de Poudlard, il avait insisté qu'il se concentrait sur la rédaction de son nouveau livre. Alors il n'aurait pas à supporter Lockhart, cette année, et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

* * *

**Bureau du Directeur - Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie**

"Comment avancent vos potions?" demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité. Depuis que Severus était parti, Dumbledore avait fait en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent au moins une ou deux fois par mois.

"Bien, je pense avoir perfectionné la potion Tue-Loup" dit Severus ses yeux scintillèrent, il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était parti. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le plus bel homme mais il était un beau spécimen; de ce qu'on peut qualifier de 'séduisant', 'agréable', 'charmant'.

"Oh, je suppose que vous aviez des résultats insuffisants à mon école" dit tristement Dumbledore, de la fierté clairement perçue dans sa voix.

Severus avait rayonné de joie en entendant la fierté dans la voix du directeur. Le directeur était comme un père pour lui; il l'avait été depuis qu'il avait fait cette bêtise à l'âge de dix-sept. Il était allé chez le directeur pour le supplier de faire en sorte que Lily vive. Il lui avait dit qu'il irait tranquillement à Azkaban. Depuis, il était espion. À l'époque, il avait été blessant avec lui, en disant qu'il était dégoûté de Severus de ne pas se soucier de la mort de James Potter. Seulement parce qu'il lui avait dit de s'assurer que Lily et ses enfants soient en sécurité à la place de la famille Potter. Heureusement, il avait corrigé Dumbledore sur cet égard et malgré leur départ désastreux, ils s'entendaient bien maintenant.

Le directeur environ un an et demi plus tard l'avait supplié d'arrêter, quand il était revenu battu et avait reçut plus de malédictions qu'à l'habitude. Là encore, il n'avait pas pu ramener d'informations assez précieuses.

"Comment vont les élèves?" demanda Severus, principalement pour ses Serpentards, bien sûr. Il n'était peut-être plus le directeur de Serpentard, mais ses Serpentards était tout pour lui, il se renseignait toujours.

"Bien, bien, ils sont bien loin d'être eux-mêmes. Je pense qu'ils comprennent pourquoi vous êtes parti, et s'ils ne l'ont pas comprit, les plus âgés ont fait en sorte qu'ils le comprennent" dit Dumbledore en souriant brillamment.

"J'ai toujours été curieux de savoir pourquoi vous aviez fait cela aux Serpentard lors de la première année des Potter" dit Severus.

"Qu'ai-je fait Severus?" demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

"Vous avez attribuer des points aux Gryffondors, et fait perdre Serpentard. Vous leur avez fait du mal plus que vous ne le saurez jamais" dit tristement Severus. Cela en surprendrait beaucoup qu'il reste en contact avec ses élèves. Marcus Flint avait été l'un d'entre eux, un bon garçon, un peu rustre sur les bords, mais un honnête jeune homme. Il lui avait dit en long et en large qu'ils leur avait manqué et ce que Dumbledore avait fait.

"Je ... Je ne savais pas", déclara un Dumbledore calme et choqué qui n'avait pas vu la chose de cette façon.

"Oui, certains Serpentards ont commencé à vous haïr cette nuit-là", admit Severus.

Ce qui fit paraître Dumbledore plus âgé de quelques années, parfois comme un simple Gryffondor, il faisait des choses sans penser aux conséquences. Maintenant, il venait tout juste d'apprendre ce qu'avaient généré ses actes en essayant de favoriser le Survivant.

"Cependant, ce sont les jumeaux Potter qui m'ont le plus intrigué" dit Dumbledore.

"Excusez-moi?" demanda Severus.

"Les jumeaux Potter, Nick et Harry" dit Dumbledore.

"C'est comme si Harry devrait être le garçon qui a survécu, il a le pouvoir et la soif de connaissance et il est intelligent" dit Dumbledore.

"En effet," sourit Severus "Et Nick?"

"Eh bien, il est comme Neville, juste le sorcier lambda, je ne sais pas si c'est juste parce qu'il veut faire des farces et ne pas travailler ou s'il est juste comme n'importe quel autre sorcier" soupira Dumbledore.

"Ne laissez pas Lily ou James vous l'entendre dire", l'avertit Severus, souriant à l'idée de Nick Potter décrit comme un élève médiocre.

"Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne leur dirai pas, je suis désolé pour Lily, Severus" dit Dumbledore, l'air malheureux.

"Eh bien, rien ne fut plus pareil après que je l'ai désigné par ce terme. Je m'attendais à tout oublier, nous avions été amis depuis que nous avions huit ans, Albus. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'oublie complètement" dit tristement Severus.

"Je suis désolé, elle ne réalise pas à quel point tu t'es sacrifié pour elle" dit Dumbledore l'air assez révolté contre Lily.

"Et elle ne le saura jamais" dit Severus en plissant les yeux vers Dumbledore comme s'il voulait dire, et vous feriez mieux de ne pas le lui dire. Oh, il ne l'aimait pas de la même façon que James Potter, ses préférences appartenaient à son propre genre, merci bien. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il criait sur les toits, là encore il ne disait rien de lui. Il n'était pas le garçon qui a survécut, personne ne voulait rien savoir de lui.

"J'ai posé des questions autour de moi, il devient évident que Harry vie à peine avec sa famille" dit Dumbledore.

"Vous fouinez?" demanda Severus avec une ironie désabusée.

"Je ne fouine pas, je suis juste concerné ..." marmonna Dumbledore.

"Il s'agit d'un adolescent, bien sûr qu'il ne veut pas passer du temps avec sa mère et son père" dit Severus "En plus, il a toujours semblé différent d'eux, si je ne savais pas que Lily avait eu des jumeaux et qu'ils étaient les siens, je dirais que Harry n'est pas son fils".

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire", admit Dumbledore, Harry était si différent de ses parents et de son frère.

"Qu'en est-il de l'autre gamin Potter?" demanda Severus.

"Eh bien Roxy, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré" dit Dumbledore.

"Je vois" dit Severus ne se souciant pas beaucoup des Potter.

"Eh bien l'école est sur le point de recommencer, le premier mois est le pire, les élèves malades, l'abandon des élèves, puis rendre l'argent aux parents, j'aurais aimé que ce soit le travaille de quelqu'un d'autre", soupira Dumbledore, tout était laissé au Directeur malheureusement.

Severus sourit "Eh bien, organisez tout simplement un autre entretient et je viendrai, bonne journée, Directeur, et merci pour le Basilic" c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait jamais offert. Il savait que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas vaincu, il le lui avait dit. Il supposa qu'il devait vraiment remercier Harry Potter pour le Basilic, il avait un si grand nombre de potions expérimentales à exécuter qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elles toutes.

"Au revoir et bonne chance Severus», sourit Dumbledore. Il regarda Severus utiliser une fois de plus la cheminette. Il rentra dans la maison ancestrale de sa mère - Manoir Prince, sa mère ne vivait pas ici. Severus l'avait voulu, mais elle en avait vu assez pour l'y faire penser toute une vie. Au lieu de cela Severus lui avait donné un peu d'argent des Prince pour lui acheter un appartement. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait ouvert une boutique de diverses choses, il ne l'avait pas encore vu. Préférant parler à sa mère dans son appartement, loin des clients. Il avait entendu parler de son petit assistant d'été, Harry; il lui avait demandé l'autre jour son nom, et la réponse l'avait stupéfié. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice** _(j'ai l'impression d'avoir une double personnalité quand j'écris ça)_:

Merci Fael-Jeni de m'avoir prévenu que j'avais fait une erreur sur le nom de l'auteur.

Désolée si vous avez eu du mal à retrouver l'auteur de l'histoire.

...

Je vous remercie pour les reviews, elles m'encouragent énormément.

A la semaine prochaine!


	8. Chapter 8

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

**L'été et Retour à Poudlard – Troisième année**

L'été fut sensiblement le même que d'habitude, livraison de journaux et écouter ses parents s'extasier sur son frère. Il se demanda comment ils faisaient pour ne pas s'en lasser; 'je veux dire, comment faisaient-ils pour toujours faire des éloges à un garçon qui avait été félicité sur tout ce qui est humainement possible'.

Il avait bien sûr été - non pas qu'il s'était attendu à autre chose – complètement ignoré. Ils l'avaient envoyé directement dans sa chambre, mais ils ne s'en étaient pas suffisamment souciés pour le surveiller. Il partait par cheminette tous les matins et revenait tous les soirs.

"Allons-y, regardons les résultats" dit James avec appréhension. Après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année précédente, on pouvait difficilement le blâmer, même s'il avait obtenu de bon résultats. Non, loin d'être aussi doué que son fils, Harry Potter, avait cependant fait mieux que son autre fils, Nick. Non pas qu'il pensait à ce genre de chose, il ne parlait pas de son _autre _fils, sauf s'il y était obligé.

Lily prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la lettre, ses yeux parcoururent la feulle, cherchant son enfant. "C'est mieux que l'année dernière" soupira Lily, la déception se reflétant dans ses yeux verts.

"Alors pourquoi…" fronça des sourcils James en prenant la lettre.

"Premier, Draco Malfoy. Deuxième, Luna Lovegood, Pff une première année sur la liste. Troisième, vraiment ridicule. Quatrième Harry Potter, ouais"…et il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son fils "Dix-neuf…dix-neuvième de ton année". C'était en réalité le numéro vingt, mais il refusait d'inclure la fille de première année, c'était incompréhensible.

"J'étais effrayé! Je pensais qu'il était l'Héritier de Serpentard!" dit Nick les yeux grands ouverts.

"Pas assez bien, je vais demander la liste que vous aurez cette année, à Albus. Pendant tout l'été tu apprendras tout ce qu'il se trouve dans ces livres, si tu refuse, pas de Quidditch et pas de sorties pour toi." dit catégoriquement James.

"Bien" grogna Nick.

"Je ne peux pas attendre d'être à Poudlard, maman!", sourit Roxy.

"Ton tour arrivera vite, ma chérie" dit Lily en embrassant le front de sa fille. Deux autres années et sa fille rejoindra ses frères à l'école. Lorsque Nick entrera en cinquième année, elle sera en première année. Elle envisageait de prendre un travail à Poudlard, ainsi, elle serait plus proche d'eux. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas faire cela, ils n'étaient pas autorisés à emmener leurs enfants avec eux – les professeurs. Encore une fois, elle oubliait complètement qu'elle avait un autre fils. Elle frissona en pensant que Harry avait un don tellement sombre que cela lui donnait la chair de poule.

"Ouais, deux ans!", dit Roxy en faisant un sourire étincelant.

"Tu seras brillante, comme ta maman" dit doucement James.

"Papa, je peux au moins demander à Ron de venir cet été? Laisse-le s'entraîner avec moi?" demanda Nick en boudant comme un enfant.

"NON" dit James catégoriquement. C'était la faute de Ronald Weasley, de cela, il en était certain.

"Bien" bouda Nick en quittant la pièce.

* * *

"Bonjour Eileen, avez-vous besoin d'aide?" demanda Harry en entrant.

"Certainement mon garçon, d'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit ton nom de famille…qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Eileen.

Harry soupira avant de lui dire "Harry…Harry James" il ne réussit pas à faire sortir le Potter de sa bouche.

"Joli nom, il te va bien" dit gentiment Eileen. Sans réaliser qu'Harry avait lutté pour faire sortir la fin de son nom. Elle prit juste pour acquis qu'il s'agissait de son nom - Harry James.

Harry soupira, c'était probablement mieux qu'elle ne le sache pas.

"Je vais monter pour un moment, mon petit, ça va aller?" demanda Eileen.

"Bien sûr, pas de problème" dit Harry, tout plutôt que de rester dans ce maudit manoir.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Harry occupa ses journées d'été, réapprovisionnant les étagères, livrant le journal. Cela lui plaisait, il adorait énormément Eileen, elle était gentille avec lui alors que personne ne l'avait jamais été avec lui. Il entendit une bouilloire siffler alors qu'il mettait les chocogrenouilles au bon endroit.

"Maman, je peux avoir une chocogrenouille?" geignit un enfant gâté de deux ans alors qu'Harry finissait.

"Bien, mais juste une" dit sévèrement la sorcière, en voyant sa fille, aux doigts tout collants, essayer d'en prendre plus d'un.

Elle bouda légèrement mais sa mère ne céda pas.

Elle plaça les papiers qu'elle voulait, ainsi que la tranche de pain sur le comptoir. Sa fille lui montra sa chocogrenouille. Harry fit le total et leur rendit la monnaie adéquate. Personne ne se demanda s'il était assez _âgé_ pour travailler dans un magasin. C'était une simple preuve de maturité.

Harry devait le sembler par rapport à son frère.

* * *

"Où étais-tu?" demanda James dès qu'Harry rentra par cheminette.

"Pré-au-lard", répondit honnêtement Harry.

"Tu es supposé rester dans ta chambre" dit sèchement James.

"Désolé" dit Harry en baissant la tête, ne désirant plus du tout voir James.

"Monte" dit James en secouant la tête de dégoût. Son fils ne pouvait même pas obéir à une simple règle. Et pourtant, il était censé croire qu'il avait sauvé l'école? Non, Dumbledore avait dû faire erreur; son fils n'avait rien de spécial, il n'avait pas la puissance pour tuer un basilic.

"Oui, monsieur" dit Harry.

James continua, sans même réaliser que sa propre chair et sang venait de l'appeler monsieur.

* * *

Harry grandit en faisant confiance à Eileen, elle était vraiment une très gentille vieille dame. Eileen devenait de plus en plus curieuse et se sentait concernée par le mystérieux garçon qui travaillait pour elle. Elle ne croyait pas du tout qu'il était horrible ou cruel et qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions. Elle en avait plus vu en lui que ses propres parents et c'était vraiment inquiétant.

"Que fais-tu lorsque tu rentres chez toi, mon jeune Harry?" demanda doucement Eileen. Elle avait une tasse de café à la main, assise derrière le comptoir.

"Moi? Je vais au lit, je suppose" dit Harry en haussant des épaules.

"Ne passes-tu pas du temps avec ta famille?" elle demanda délicatement.

"Non, ils ne se soucient pas de moi, juste de mon frère" dit Harry, avec honnêteté.

"C'est une horrible chose à dire. Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une impression…est-il plus âgé que toi? J'imagine qu'il a appris à tout faire avant?" demanda doucement Eileen. Elle n'avait qu'un seul fils, elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie.

"Non, le même âge" murmura Harry.

"Je n'ai eu qu'un seul fils…mais je n'aurais jamais imaginer les traiter différemment si j'en avais eu un autre" dit Eileen avec surprise.

"Eh bien j'aurais aimé que vous soyez ma mère," dit honnêtement Harry.

"Alors tu essayes de gagner assez d'argent pour partir?" demanda Eileen, ses yeux s'étrécissant, déjà arrivée à la conclusion. Donc, c'était pour cela que le garçon avait travaillé si dur, elle aurait dû le savoir.

"Oui" dit sincèrement Harry, plus question de mentir.

"Je vois, eh bien si tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi, il y a une chambre vide dans mon appartement à l'étage et elle contient un lit si tu veux rester" dit Eileen. Harry était-il victime de violence? blessé? négligé? Elle ne pouvait pas en toute conscience, le laisser repartir. Pas avec son expérience personnelle, elle avait vu ce que la violence pouvait faire à quelqu'un. Son propre fils avait été maltraité par son père, avant qu'elle n'ait le courage de quitter ce con*ard.

"Vous me laisseriez rester?" demanda Harry avec surprise.

"Bien sûr" dit Eileen, sans laisser voir la tristesse qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'Harry accepta si rapidement.

"Super! Combien de temps?" demanda immédiatement Harry avec curiosité.

"Aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin d'une chambre" dit Eileen, elle voulait le remercier pour toute l'aide qu'il lui avait fourni. Elle ne devrait pas le faire, mais Harry méritait mieux, il était le garçon le plus doux qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré.

Si travailleur et loyal, elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Elle ne voulait pas voir Harry se replier sur lui-même, et éventuellement, se fermer comme son fils.

"Génial!" déclara Harry, incapable de croire en sa chance.

"Très bien, mon chéri. Pourquoi ne ramènerais-tu pas tes affaires et nous fermeront plus tôt pour que tu puisses t'installer?" demanda Eileen.

"Bien sûr" répondit Harry en souriant joyeusement, rien ne pourrait ruiner son humeur.

Harry rentra en effet chez lui pour récupérer ses affaires; sa chambre fut vide en quelques minutes . Descendant l'escalier, il attendit que ses parents le remarquent, puis commença à parler.

"Je vais rester chez des amis pour le reste de l'été" dit Harry.

"Tu n'as aucun ami!" se moqua Nick.

"Si, j'en ai", dit Harry rougissant brillamment lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était vrai, il n'avait aucun ami mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Ils n'étaient que des enfants immatures; il ne deviendrait pas immature en traînant avec des gens comme eux. Peut-être que Luna deviendrait son amie cette année, elle semblait gentille avec lui. Elle n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui, mais elle paraissait plus âgée.

"Vas-y alors, je suis sûr que tu vas revenir dans quelques jours" dit en se moquant James. Personne sain d'esprit ne voudrait garder un Fourchelang sous son toit. Cela leur rappelleraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort. Il reviendrait à la maison, il en était certain.

"Au revoir, alors" dit Harry avec joie.

"Au revoir" dit distraitement Lily, et il commencèrent à vérifier le travail que Nick venait de faire.

Harry soupira avec tristesse, alors qu'il utilisait la cheminette, il entendit Nick geindre encore une fois. Il fit un grand sourire; il n'aurait plus à supporter cela pour le reste des vacances d'été.

"Pourquoi je peux pas rester chez mes amis?" brailla Nick.

"Parce que tu as causé beaucoup de problème cette été!" dit fermement James.

"Bien,", bouda Nick.

"Il peut venir ici! Harry est parti, il peut utiliser sa chambre" déclara gentiment Lily.

"Il peut? 'Man? 'Pa?" demanda Nick, tout excité.

"Très bien" dit James en souriant à son fils, Nick lui rappelait lui-même lorsqu'il était enfant, voulant constamment jouer avec ses amis et faire des farces à tout le monde. Comment pourrait-il dire non à son fils? Il n'en serait jamais capable. Alors, sa résolution disparue, il n'avait réussi à apprendre à Nick que dix sorts avant qu'il ne cède.

"Génial! Je vais l'appeler par cheminette, maintenant" dit Nick avec empressement.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley!" s'écria Nick.

"Je peux t'aider, mon chéri?" demanda Molly, avec gentillesse.

"Je peux parler avec Ron?" demanda Nick.

"Bien sûr, attends, RONALD!" cria Molly.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Ron.

"Nick est dans la cheminée" répondit-elle.

"Hé mon pote" dit Ron, content que Nick l'ait contacté par cheminette. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas à nettoyer sa chambre avant d'aller se coucher, espérant que sa mère oublie.

"Hé, tu veux dormir chez moi le reste de l'été? Ma mère et mon père ont déjà dit oui!" dit Nick.

"Maman, je peux?" demanda Ron.

"Je ne sais pas" dit pensivement Molly.

"Allé, maman!" dit Ron en geignant.

"Oh, bon d'accord" dit Molly, cela en faisait un de moins à bouder dans sa maison; Ginny faisait la tête en ce moment. Ron fit son sac et partit par cheminette en quelques minutes.

* * *

"Alors es-tu bien installé, mon chéri? Voudrais-tu un peu de jus de citrouille?" demanda Eileen.

"Oui, madame, je suis bien installé et non pas de jus" dit Harry en souriant joyeusement.

"Si tu restes, appelle-moi Eileen, Harry" dit chaleureusement Eileen.

"Bien sûr…Eileen" dit Harry, en testant le nom sur sa langue.

"Bien, maintenant pourquoi ne pas nous préparer pour la nuit" dit Eileen avec douceur.

Harry était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été; une fuite prématurée de chez les Potter. Harry sortit toutes ses affaires, ses vêtements dans l'armoire, ses chaussettes et ses sous-vêtements dans les tiroirs, ainsi que tout autre chose. Tous ses livres allèrent sur des étagères, il était vraiment fière de ses livres et détesterait que quelque chose leur arrive. Une fois qu'il eût fini, il soupira de satisfaction, à ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte.

"Entrez" dit calmement Harry, sachant que ce n'était Eileen.

"Très jolie, mon chéri! Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant les livres", dit-elle en entrant à nouveau dans la chambre.

"Merci" dit doucement Harry.

"Maintenant, allons manger" dit Eileen, n'acceptant aucun refus pour réponse, Harry était trop mince.

"Oui s'il vous plaît" dit Harry en souriant alors qu'ils entraient dans le salon/cuisine. Il eut une assiette de toast au fromage devant lui avant même de se rendre compte, avec un peu de jus de citrouille.

"Combien je vais vous payer pour le loyer?" demanda Harry.

"Rien mon chéri" dit Eileen. Ses yeux se firent triste alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'un garçon aussi jeune pensait qu'il devait payer pour un endroit où dormir. L'endroit avait été acheté et payé; elle n'avait pas à demander un loyer à un locataire. Il ne resterait que pour les étés, le reste de l'année il était à Poudlard. Alors, elle n'aurait pas besoin de le nourrir toute l'année, non elle n'accepterait pas de loyer.

"Mais!" protesta Harry.

"Je viens de le dire" dit Eileen, sa voix n'admettant aucun argument.

"D'accord" dit Harry en souriant timidement.

La fin du repas se déroula dans un silence confortable, excepté les bruits de mastication, rien ne fut entendu.

"Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas au lit, Harry, tu as l'air épuisé" dit gentiment Eileen, elle pouvait voir qu'il était presque en train de se balancer sur place.

"OK" dit Harry, avec une sensation de chaleur; personne ne lui avait jamais dit quand aller au lit, ses parents ne s'en étaient jamais soucier. C'était la première fois et cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui, parce qu'elle se préoccupait de lui; elle ne se contentait pas de juste lui dire quoi faire.

"Bonne nuit, mon chéri" dit Eileen en lui souriant doucement avant qu'elle n'aille dans son propre lit.

"Bonne nuit" marmonna Harry, alors qu'il partait se coucher, fermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Nick et Ron sortirent du salon en courant pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch.

"Devrions-nous les laisser y aller? C'est vraiment dangereux de jouer au Quidditch avec ce temps" dit Lily.

"Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant, Lily" dit James en souriant gentiment.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent.

Ron et Nick étaient à l'extérieur, il avait commencé à y avoir beaucoup de vent, mais ils ne s'en soucièrent pas. Ils adoraient tous les deux le Quidditch et Nick était finalement meilleur. Ils étaient bien haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir; c'était comme si le ciel s'était ouvert et se déversait.

"Je pense qu'on devrait repartir" s'écria Ron à travers le vent et la pluie.

"Parce qu'il y a du vent?" dit Nick, l'air scandalisé.

"Il pleut des cordes!", dit Ron d'un ton cassant.

"Bien, mais une fois qu'on aura attrapé le Vif d'Or!" dit Nick volant après le the Vif d'Or.

Ce serait leur perte, le Vif d'Or alla plus haut, ils allèrent plus haut, la deuxième chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut le ciel illuminé par des éclairs. Ils réalisèrent trop tard qu'il s'agissait du tonnerre et de la foudre, plongeant ils ne purent aller bien loin; le vent semblait les forcer à rester dans le ciel. Ils virent des gens en bas les appeler, mais ils perdaient leur souffle. Nick et Ron ne pouvaient rien entendre, mis à part les bruissements du vent dans leurs oreilles. Leur cœurs battaient à tout rompre, Lily et James étaient trop effrayés, plus effrayés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été dans leur vie. A part bien sûr lorsque Voldemort les avaient attaqué, les stupéfiant au lieu de les tuer.

* * *

"James, il pleut! On doit les faire rentrer" dit Lily l'air inquiète.

"Ils vont rentrer de leur propre initiative dans une minute" dit James leur donnant ainsi trop de crédit.

James et Lily se relaxèrent sur le sofa, s'attendant à ce que leur fils et son ami rentrent dans quelques minutes. Cependant, les quelques minutes passèrent, Ils n'avaient pas vu l'éclair zébrer le ciel. Mais, ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent le coup le plus bruyant de leur vie.

"Nick" s'écria une Lily effrayée en se précipitant à l'extérieur, ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner, ils avaient placé des sorts anti-transplanage.

Ils coururent plus vite qu'ils ne se rappelaient l'avoir fait, glissant vers la sortie alors qu'ils se hâtaient. Ils virent leur fils et son ami emprisonnés dans un tourbillon de vent. Les yeux écarquillés, Lily essaya tous les sorts auxquels elle pouvait penser pour arrêter le vent, mais rien ne fonctionna. Non seulement cela, mais les éclairs frappaient partout, touchant presque les enfants.

"James!", hurla Lily en regardant son mari espérant qu'il ait une idée dans la tête. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose, il était après tout Auror jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Lily!" dit James regardant son fils avec frayeur.

"Dumbledore" s'écria Lily.

"Vas le chercher! Je vais rester ici" dit James les yeux grands ouverts.

"Toi fais-le! Tu peux plus facilement t'approcher de Poudlard que moi, tu es Auror!" s'écria Lily.

"Bien" dit James en courant jusqu'à sa maison, puis se dirigeant vers les portes, le vent hurlant autour de lui. Il transplana lorsqu'il sut que la zone de protections avait été dépassée, il se retrouva à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

"ALBUS NICK EST COINCÉ NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE VOTRE AIDE S'IL VOUS PLAÎT AIDEZ NOUS" hurla James, après avoir utilisé un 'Sonorus' sur lui-même.

Cela fonctionna comme un charme, Dumbledore et quelques autres professeurs sortirent de l'école en quelques minutes, se dirigeant vers lui. Chacun d'entre eux avaient l'air concernés et inquiets, dès qu'ils l'eurent rejoint et repris leur souffle, Dumbledore demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

"Il y a une tempête à Godric's Hollow! Nous avons besoin d'aide! Nick est coincé dans le tourbillon!" dit James.

"Oh mon cher..." dit Dumbledore en hochant de la tête, ils aideraient autant qu'ils le pourront. Il n'y avait pas de tempête en Écosse, alors ils n''avaient pas réalisé qu'il y en avait une, après tout, James et Lily vivaient en Angleterre.

James transplana avec Flitwick, McGonagall et Dumbledore.

* * *

"Albus, qu'allons nous faire?" demanda McGonagall en voyant la situation sans espoir.

"Je ne sais pas!" répondit Dumbledore, il n'avait eu aucune idée que la situation était aussi mauvaise.

"Aidez mon bébé!" hurla Lily, une fois qu'elle les rejoignit.

"Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire" dit Dumbledore.

"Quoi?" demanda Lily, l'air choqué, rien qu'Albus Dumbledore puisse faire? Était-ce la fin de son monde parfait?

"Il doit y avoir quelque chose" dit James, semblant effrayé. La cape de son fils venait de se détacher et il était maintenant en t-shirt et pantalon. Ron était dans un pire état! Son torse était presque à moitié dénudé. Son pantalon était pratiquement tombé, ce qui arrivait lorsque vous portiez des vêtements trop larges. Il avait décider de porter ses vieilles affaires pour traîner. Même Nick avait mis ses vêtements les moins neufs; il ne voulait pas abîmer ses plus beaux habits.

"Je suis désolé" dit Dumbledore, plein de regrets et il commença à regarder les deux garçons en retenant son souffle.

Le vent se raffermit, soufflant sur les professeurs, le pauvre Flitwick se serait envolé si Dumbledore n'avait pas fait en sorte de le retenir.

"Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous retourniez à Poudlard" s'écria McGonagall s'agrippant à Dumbledore alors que le vent soufflait plus fort.

"Je suis d'accord," dit Dumbledore, en hochant de la tête.

Flitwick répondit en acquiésçant de la tête et transplana dès que Dumbledore le lâcha. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand le petit professeur réussit à transplaner dans de telles conditions, le pauvre homme avait été soulevé. C'était devenu tellement mauvais, que maintenant le vent poussait Nick et Ron comme des poupées de chiffon, leurs balais les frappaient partout alors qu'ils essayaient d'en garder le contrôle. C'était le balai lui-même qui les empêchait de se faire engloutir.

* * *

"A trois, chacun d'entre nous allons les attirer vers nous" dit Dumbledore, de plus en plus désespéré.

"Un" dit Dumbledore.

"Deux" dit McGonagall.

"Trois" dit Lily.

"Accio NICK POTTER", hurlèrent-ils ensemble, et cela fonctionna. Nick vint rapidement à eux, mais ils avait utilisé tellement de force qu'il frappa le sol dans un bruit écœurant.

"Ron ensuite?" demanda McGonagall.

"Observons Nick d'abord," dit Dumbledore.

"Quelques os cassés et une légère commotion cérébrale, faites-le entrer et faites venir Pompom par cheminette", dit Dumbledore.

"Le moins puissant en magie devrait prendre Nick" dit Minerva.

"Je vais l'emmener" dit catégoriquement Lily .

"OK" dit Dumbledore en hochant de la tête en accord.

"Viens Nick, tiens bon pour maman" dit Lily en sanglotant alors qu'elle tenait son fils et courait vers la maison.

* * *

"A un" dit Dumbledore.

"Un" hurla James.

"ACCIO RONALD WEASLEY" hurlèrent-ils tout les trois, mettant toute leur puissance dans le sort.

Ron fut arraché du tourbillon, et tomba dans le même bruit écœurant que Nick.

**- Point De Vue de Ron-**

Je les ai vu ramener Nick; ça m'a fait me sentir horrible, et blessé. Je savais que j'étais moins bon, mais qu'ils aient secourut Nick en premier m'avait fait souffrir, bien plus que je ne le pensais. Je savais que Nick était plus important, même depuis que j'avais commencé à traîner avec lui.

Lorsque Dumbledore fut sûr que Nick allait bien avant de me jeter le sort, cela me blessa. Ca m'avait fait encore plus mal que lorsque le balai m'avait frappé en pleine face et cassé mon nez. Je savais là et maintenant que je ne voulais plus être son meilleur ami; je ne voulais pas être la cinquième roue du carrosse pour qui que ce soit.

Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer avec, peut-être alors qu'il m'aimeront pour moi, et non pas comme moi, qui l'admire. Des larmes ont coulé sur mon visage, mais le vent les a séché en quelques secondes.

Finalement, ils avaient dû me juger important, assez pour me sauver, puisque je me sentais magiquement emporté. J'hurlais jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus, puis je tombais sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, gémissant de peine et de désespoir. Souhaitant que ma mère soit là, au moins, je savais que j'étais désiré quand elle était là. Soudainement, je me surprenais à souhaiter recevoir les fameux calins de ma mère.

Ce fut la dernière chose dont je me souvins, alors que l'obscurité m'envahit.

- **Fin Du Point de Vue de Ron-**

* * *

Ron se sentit revenir, gémissant de douleur, il ne pouvait se souvenir de rien. Ouvrant ses yeux, il regarda autour de lui, les souvenirs lui revinrent au ralenti. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Elles coulaient sur son visage quand sa mère vint le voir.

"Ron, tu es réveillé, comment vas-tu, mon chéri?" dit Molly en dorlotant son plus jeune fils.

Ron continua juste à pleurer.

"Ron es-tu blessé?" demanda Molly s'inquiétant pour son plus jeune fils.

"Non" croassa Ron, sa mère l'amena dans une forte étreinte, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quatre ou cinq ans – quand il avait commencé à dire 'Beurk' aux câlins de sa mère - il se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Molly réalisa que son fils devait vraiment être bouleversé, s'il la laissait l'enlacer. Pas que cela la dérangeait, elle était en fait très heureuse qu'il repose dans ses bras; elle aimait son fils.

Ils avaient dû rester dans cette position pendant un long moment, avant que Molly ne se souvienne de quelque chose.

"Je dois aller prévenir Albus" dit Molly en parcourant la pièce.

Ron observa sa mère; heureusement elle ne le vit pas sinon, elle aurait pensé qu'il avait quelque chose de vraiment grave.

"J'ai vraiment faim, maman. Je meurs de faim!" dit Ron.

"Très bien, je vais te ramener quelque chose, Ron, mon chéri," dit Molly en descendant les escaliers et commençant à préparer à manger pour son fils.

Ron sourit, il venait en premier, il venait toujours en premier au Terrier, là où sa famille vivait. Il partageait peut-être sa mère avec sa sœur et ses frères mais en ce moment il venait en premier. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il appréciait vraiment sa mère. En souriant doucement, il observa sa mère lui amener un repas, elle le materna et il se jeta sur la nourriture.

"As-tu besoin d'autre chose?" demanda Molly en regardant son fils avec inquiétude.

"Non, maman. Je suis juste vraiment fatigué, maintenant", bailla Ron, en somnolant.

"Dors, alors. Lorsque tu te réveilleras tu auras besoin d'une autre potion contre la douleur, à part ça, tu vas bien; tes os cassés ont été ressoudés" dit doucement Molly.

"Merci maman….je t'aime" dit Ron.

Molly fit un grand sourire radieux, et Ron se sentit horrible de n'avoir jamais dit assez souvent à sa mère qu'il l'aimait. Il se promit qu'il l'aimerait plus et lui dirait à quel point il l'aimait.

"Très bien mon chéri, reposes toi," dit Molly, en bordant son fils et en arrangeant ses oreillers.

Ron s'allongea et avant même de s'en rendre compte, il ronflait déjà.

Molly sourit tendrement, avant de quitter la chambre, les bols, les assiettes et les couverts la suivant magiquement.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eut tout nettoyé, elle empoigna un peu de poudre de cheminette et appela rapidement le bureau du directeur.

"Ah, Molly tout va bien?" craignant que la condition de Ron se soit empirée. Les nouvelles qu'il était sur le point d'apprendre allait le surprendre.

"Ron s'est réveillé" dit Molly, l'air soulagé et fier.

"Vraiment?" cligna des yeux un Dumbledore choqué.

"Oui! Et il a récupéré assez bien" dit Molly calmement.

"Bien, bien, je suis vraiment heureux que vous me l'ayez dit Molly, maintenant, j'ai d'autres affaires à régler, excusez-moi s'il vous plaît" dit Dumbledore. Il se demanda comment réagiraient Lily et James au fait que Ronald Weasley était plus puissant que Nick. Ses doutes sur Harry et le fait qu'il soit puissant, continuaient à revenir à la surface.

"Oh bien sûr" dit Molly, disparaissant du feu et elle se mit à nettoyer sa maison.

* * *

"Lily et James Potter!" s'écria Dumbledore. A travers le feu, cela ne prit pas longtemps avant que Lily et James viennent dans la pièce.

"Que ce passe-t-il Albus?" demanda une Lily inquiète.

"Ronald Weasley récupère, il s'est réveillé" dit Dumbledore, son regard se demandant comment ils réagiraient à cette information.

"Mais ça ne peut pas être possible! Cela voudrait dire que Ronald est plus puissant que mon fils" dit James les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée.

"Eh bien croyez-le," dit calmement Dumbledore.

"Qu'allons-nous faire?" demanda une Lily inquiète.

"Je ne sais pas" dit calmement Dumbledore, "Je pensait que je devrais vous laisser le savoir" en supposant qu'ils étaient inquiets pour leur fils, il ne réalisa pas exactement où Lily Potter voulait en venir.

Après cela, il finit la conversation par cheminette.

* * *

"Nous devons utiliser le polynectar, parader pour que tout le monde sache qu'il va bien" dit immédiatement James.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Lily d'un air confus.

"Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le monde savoir que notre fils n'est pas puissant…Voldemort doit l'avoir drainé…a pris une partie de sa magie…nous ne pouvons pas laisser cela sortir d'ici" dit James avec tristesse.

"Oh, ok alors, je vais chercher le polynectar" dit avec tristesse Lily en hochant de la tête.

"Voici un cheveux de Nick" dit James "As-tu la potion?", quelques secondes plus tard.

"Bien sûr" dit Lily "Allons-y".

"On y va?" demanda Lily une fois que la potion fut avalée.

"Oui Lily" dit James en roulant des yeux.

"Tu ne peux pas m'appeler comme ça! C'est maman, souviens-toi, Nick Sirius Potter!" cassa Lily.

"Bien, maman" dit James en testant et en grimaçant. "Finissons-en".

"Ne fais rien rater" dit Lily.

James se contenta simplement de rouler des yeux.

Une fois qu'ils quittèrent les limites du manoir Potter, des journalistes les entourèrent, leur caméra flashant à chaque photos prises.

"Comment allez-vous?" demanda une journaliste.

"Je vais bien, merci" dit James transformé en Nick, et en lui offrant un sourire.

"Quand vous-êtes vous réveillé?" demanda le journaliste suivant.

"Je me suis réveillé le soir où c'est arrivé, Je suis resté alité, veillé par ma mère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire! J'allais bien! Je vais voir mon meilleur ami qui vient de se réveiller aujourd'hui" sourit James, en Nick.

"Lily, où est James?" demanda un autre journaliste, plus bruyant.

"James est à la maison, il se repose; il est resté toute la nuit à veiller son fils, même si Nick s'était réveillé" dit Lily. "Il a été un appui pour Nick, et je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve".

"Je vois, Nick comment vous sentez-vous maintenant?" demanda un autre journaliste.

"Je me sens beaucoup mieux que lorsque c'est arrivé" sourit Nick, il avait tressailli quand son nom avait été mentionné, et heureusement, l'attention n'avait pas été fixée sur lui.

"Qui vous a ramené en bas?", fut demandé par quelqu'un, à l'arrière.

"Je ne sais pas, j'étais emprisonné dans un tourbillon!" protesta James de plus en plus ennuyé par les questions stupides.

"C'était grâce à moi, James, Albus et Minerva que les garçons ont été ramené en bas sains et saufs." sourit Lily.

James leva un sourcil et indiqua l'heure, Lily comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne se transforme à nouveau.

"Nous devons y aller, nous allons voir Ronald Weasley" dit Lily, agrippant son fils, elle partit d'un pas rapide et transplana avant qu'ils ne puissent poser plus de questions.

* * *

"Tiens, bois-en plus, vite," dit Lily, "C'est en train de partir"

"Beurk," grimaça James "Cette chose est dégoûtante, je ne vais pas en reprendre de sitôt"

"Lily! Nick comment allez-vous? Entrez! Entrez" s'écria Molly une fois qu'elle sortit et les vit.

"Molly, ravie de te voir, j'ai amené Nick pour voir Ron quand Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il était finalement réveillé" sourit Lily.

"Quand Nick s'est-il réveillé?" demanda Molly, d'un air intéressé en observant le garçon.

"Oh, le soir même de l'accident" dit Lily en souriant avec fierté.

"Oh, bien, bien" sourit Molly, elle n'avait pas honte de son fils, d'aucun de ses enfants et cela dégonfla la fierté de Lily.

"Ron est dans sa chambre, Nick. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le surprendre" dit Molly.

* * *

Dès qu'il entendit sa mère s'exclamer, il regarda par la fenêtre, il vit sa mère parler à Lily Potter et son fils. Grognant, Ron s'écroula rapidement sur son lit et prétendit dormir, il ne voulait pas parler aux Potter; aucun d'entre eux.

"Ron?" s'écria James frappant sur la porte, "C'est Nick!".

En ouvrant la porte, il vit que l'ami de son fils dormait encore, roulant des yeux, il décida de redescendre les escaliers.

"Il est endormi!" se plaignit James.

"Ah, il a dû se rendormir, le pauvre" dit Molly "Je suis juste heureuse qu'il se soit réveillé".

"Vous devez l'être en effet" sourit Lily. "Je suis ravie de ne pas avoir eu à attendre".

"C'est un soulagement," dit Molly toujours en souriant. Cela lui était égal. Lily fut abasourdit par la façon dont elle aimait ses enfants, même si elle les faisait effectuer des tâches ménagères.

"Bon, eh bien je vais partir," dit Lily, elle voulait retourner auprès de son fils, maintenant qu'elle avait joué son rôle. Elle espérait juste qu'il se réveille bientôt, comment une personne qui avait tué Voldemort pouvait-il être encore endormi alors que Ronald Weasley s'était déjà réveillé. Son fils avait dû utiliser beaucoup de magie en essayant de faire sortir son ami et lui-même du tourbillon, ce devait être cela. James avait tort, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'était passé lors de l'attaque de Voldemort; son fils avait toujours été puissant pour elle.

"Bien sûr," marmonna Molly en hochant de la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, le Terrier fut à nouveau silencieux.

* * *

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" demanda Dumbledore avec curiosité. Tout le monde savait que Nick s'était réveillé, curieux. En effet, on avait dit qu'il s'était éveillé immédiatement. Il savait que c'était un mensonge, et il se demanda pourquoi ils avaient menti. Ils avaient été dans le journal, pour l'amour de Merlin, c'était difficile à ne pas manquer.

"Nick va bien, directeur" dit calmement Lily.

"Et comment va Ron?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Il n'a pas eu la chance de lui parler! Il dort encore constamment, je pense que cela a été un coup de chance qu'il se soit réveillé comme il l'a fait" dit catégoriquement James.

"Non, c'est parce que Nick a utilisé sa magie pour essayer de se sauver lui et Ron de la tornade dans laquelle ils étaient emprisonnés" dit Lily, catégorique.

"Oh, je suppose que c'est possible" dit James pensif.

"Eh bien je suis ravi que tout aille bien" dit Dumbledore en les observant avec curiosité, Nick devait être sa priorité comme il était le Garçon Qui a Survécu. S'il arrivait que ce n'était pas lui, il n'aurait pas à être gentil avec l'enfant ou James et Lily. Il remarqua qu'Harry passait encore tout son temps hors du manoir.

"Oui, moi aussi" dit Lily.

"Prenez soin de vous!" dit Dumbledore, apparemment Nick était réveillé en quelque sorte, et il se demanda silencieusement pourquoi ils ne le lui avaient pas dit. Il savait que l'enfant venait juste de se réveiller; il était venu quelques fois pour s'assurer que le garçon allait bien. Cela fut la même réponse: il était toujours endormi. Ils n'avaient manifesté aucune gêne ou culpabilité, alors ils n'avaient rien fait de répréhensible.

* * *

"NICK!" hurla sa mère quand elle remarqua que son fils s'était réveillé le lendemain matin. Le soulagement se propagea en Lily, oh 'Merci Merlin', son fils allait bien.

"Maman" grogna Nick, il était blessé de partout.

"Tiens, prends ça" dit James, mettant une potion sous son nez.

"Comment te sens-tu, mon fils?" demanda Lily.

"Je vais bien Maman! Vraiment" répondit Nick.

"Oh mon fils, nous étions si inquiets!" sanglota Lily. James l'enlaça et hocha de la tête.

"Où est Ron? Rien ne lui est arrivé, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Nick, il n'était pas triste, juste curieux.

"Non, il va bien mais, nous devons te parler, Nick" dit Lily.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je n'ai pas perdu ma magie, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Nick, les yeux écarquillés.

"Non, mais nous avons dit à tout le monde que tu t'étais réveillé le soir de l'accident," dit Lily.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Nick.

"Parce que tu l'as fait et que tu t'es rendormi, nous pensions que nous devrions te le rappeler au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas. Nous ne voulons pas que la presse nous dise que nous sommes des menteurs, fils, c'est tout" dit James.

"C'est vrai!" dit Lily en hochant de la tête; peut-être que ce serait mieux que leur fils ne le sache pas.

"Oh, eh bien c'est d'accord, Maman," dit Nick.

"Oui, oui, c'est bien maintenant" sourit Lily.

* * *

"Nick Potter a eu un accident" dit Harry avec une grimace, caché derrière le journal.

"Vraiment? Eh bien, n'y a-t-il rien d'autre de plus important que ça?" demanda Eileen en se secouant la tête. Son fils lui avait parlé de Nick Potter, il n'était pas un très bon élève, très médiocre, enfin c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle n'avait aucune raison de ne pas croire son fils, elle l'avait considéré comme une vérité.

"J'imagine que je ferais mieux de livrer ces journaux" dit Harry.

"Je te verrai sûrement dans une heure, Harry" sourit gentiment Eileen, sachant pendant combien de temps Harry serait parti. Il faisait cela depuis deux étés maintenant. Il devait repartir à Poudlard bientôt, et elle détestait l'admettre mais il allait lui manquer. Sa compagnie calme, son sourire timide, son côté serviable et tout de lui. Elle se demanda plus que jamais pourquoi sa famille était si cruelle avec lui.

"Au revoir" dit Harry, il avait déjà ses affaires de Poudlard, et il s'était arrangé pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son nom sur l'enveloppe. Après qu'il ait pris tout ce dont il avait besoin, il jeta la lettre au Chemin de Traverse, puisqu'il y était.

* * *

"J'arrive!" hurla James, lorsque la porte d'entrée du manoir sonna.

"Surprise!" hurla Sirius en fonçant à l'intérieur et en étreignant son meilleur ami.

"Nick va bien?" demanda Remus, ses yeux ambre brillant de crainte.

"Oh, il va bien. Honnêtement, tu as vu les journaux!" dit James comme si ce n'était rien.

"Oncle Remy, Oncle Siri!" hurla Roxy, elle ne les avait pas vu depuis des années.

"Roxy!" sourit Remus en l'étreignant et en lui demandant comment s'était passée sa journée, alors que Sirius se retournait vers James.

"La signature de Pettigrow a été perçue ici…nous l'avons suivi pendant des années, c'était plus proche que jamais." dit Sirius avec prudence.

Les yeux de James se rétrécirent dans l'incrédulité, incapable de croire que Pettigrow ait eu l'audace de se montrer ici, de tous les autres lieux.

"Où était-il avant?" demanda James inquiet, désormais.

"En Écosse" dit Sirius.

"J'imagine que vous allez tout les deux rester ici, pendant que tu vérifies?" demanda James en le regardant avec espoir. Sirius était l'Auror payé pour traquer le sorcier recherché, Pettigrow. Remus l'aidait, son odorat aidait beaucoup, c'était de cette façon qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés de Pettigrow.

"Nous l'espérons", sourit Sirius en poussant son meilleur ami, il lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années.

"Pas de problème, prends une chambre de libre" rit James.

"Où est Nick?" demanda Sirius.

"Où est Harry?" demanda Remus avec curiosité.

"Nick prend une douche, Harry est chez un ami" dit James en souriant plus largement.

"Tu peux me lire un livre, Oncle Remy?" demanda Roxy, ses yeux grands ouverts et pleins d'espoir.

"Bien sûr, laisse moi juste me préparer, je vais t'en lire une entière" dit Remus, voulant rattraper le temps perdu.

"Ouais!" sautilla Roxy. James lui sourit simplement, il aimait sa famille, sans surprise cela n'incluait pas Harry.

* * *

"Au revoir, Eileen. Tu vas me manquer" soupira Harry en l'étreignant affectueusement.

"Tu vas me manquer aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi", dit-elle en sifflant. Sortant de nulle part, une chouette noire entra dans la pièce.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, il ne put arrêter le flot de larmes qui coulait le long de ses joues, ses propres parents avaient refusés de lui en offrir une. Et pourtant, Eileen l'avait fait, il souhaita plus que jamais qu'Eileen soit sa mère, elle était vraiment géniale, et il l'aimait. Il l'aimait plus que tout autre personne, Lily, James, Nick, Roxy même lui-même, et Eileen pouvait le voir. Harry avait apparemment eu l'essentiel mais il lui manquait toutes les autres choses. Vous pouvez avoir tout l'argent du monde mais cela n'avait pas d'importance si vous n'étiez pas aimé convenablement. Elle essuya ses larmes et mit la chouette sur son épaule en lui souriant tendrement.

"Voilà, maintenant tu peux rester en contact avec moi!" dit Eileen. Cela représentait des gallions qu'elle ne regretterait jamais d'avoir dépensé, pas après avoir vu le visage d'Harry.

"Merci" dit Harry calmement.

"Comment veux-tu l'appeler?" demanda Eileen en attendant que le portoloin s'active dans vingt secondes.

"Hermès" sourit joyeusement Harry.

"Joli nom, je te verrai sûrement l'été prochain, Harry. Prends soin de toi et écris-moi!" dit Eileen. Elle le vit acquiescer une fois avant qu'il ne soit parti.

* * *

Harry avait le compartiment du train pour lui seul cette année; il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'autorisation signée pour aller à Pré-au-lard. Il serait sûrement le seul enfant à ne pas y aller, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait passé son été là-bas. Mais il aurait aimé y aller et passer sa journée avec Eileen mais certaines choses ne sont pas toujours censées aller dans son sens. Peut-être qu'il devrait écrire à James, voir s'il accepterait…mais il connaissait déjà la réponse, il n'avait pas besoin de lui envoyer un hibou. Ce serait un trajet de gâché, il dirait non juste parce qu'il le pouvait.

Bientôt, les voitures arrivèrent pour les amener à Poudlard, une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent avant l'arrivée des plus jeunes. Les plus jeunes étant les premières années qui avaient pris le bateau, mais cela avait traîné en longueur; il avait fallu du temps pour que chacun puisse être répartis.

Dumbledore avait prononcé son discours habituel, mais avait ajouté autre chose qui attira l'attention d'Harry.

"Il y a un criminel qui a été aperçu non loin d'ici, Peter Pettigrow; il s'agit d'un animagus, un animagus rat, pour être précis. Si vous avez la moindre information, ou si vous voyez quelque chose de suspect, s'il vous plaît, venez me voir. Si cela devient plus dangereux, des détraqueurs vont être dispersés dans l'école, ce sont des créatures immondes et je ne veux pas d'elles ici. Alors, s'il vous plaît! Soyez prudent, vigilants et observateurs! Que le banquet commence".

"Salut Luna" dit Harry calmement.

"Salut Harry" sourit Luna en retour.

"Comment tu vas? As-tu passé un bon été?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Oh oui, papa et moi sommes allés voir les Ronflaks Cornus " dit gentiment Luna.

"Sais-tu à quoi ils ressemblent?" demanda Harry, contrairement aux autres, il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

"Ils ressemblent aux Sombrals, J'imagine que nous n'arriverons jamais à les voir" dit Luna avec tristesse.

"J'imagine que c'est un animal magique très peu connu?" demanda Harry, il était indulgent avec elle, maintenant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne la croyait pas. Il existait probablement beaucoup d'animaux dehors qui n'étaient pas bien connus, comme les créatures magiques.

"Oui, papa et moi espérons en voir un pour le prouver à tout le monde" dit Luna, avec encore une fois son visage rêveur.

Ils eurent bientôt fini le dîner, et une fois guidés dans la Tour de Serdaigle, Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à Luna. Elle lui répondit bonne nuit et peu après il dormait, prêt pour son premier jour de retour à Poudlard. Se demandant si Dumbledore permettrait vraiment aux détraqueurs d'avoir l'autorisation de patrouiller dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Pendant que tout le monde allait à Pré-au-lard les week-ends, il restait à l'arrière, bien heureusement avec Luna qui devint très vite une amie. Elle aimait les livres presque autant que lui, bien qu'elle préférait lire sur les créatures magiques. La bibliothèque devint une retraite pour eux; Harry aimait avoir un ami – un ami pour lui seul, que personne d'autre n'avait. Elle s'en fichait pour Nick, comme il finit par l'apprendre, quelques fois, par contre, elle se perdait dans son petit monde. Un endroit appelé esprit.

Rubeus Hagrid était devenu le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques; Harry ne l'appréciait pas mais aimait les cours. Il avait autorisé Nick à monter sur Buck, mais personne d'autre n'avait eu l'opportunité d'y monter. Cette fois encore, cela avait à voir avec Draco Malfoy, étant un idiot, Buck avait éraflé son bras à cause de lui. Inutile de dire qu'aucun des cours ne fut aussi bons que le premier, durant toute l'heure, tout ce que Hagrid disait était 'Nick regarde ça', 'regarde ce que tu fais, Nick...' tout était plutôt ennuyant, il ne se comportait pas comme un professeur.

Ce fut la même chose en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Remus le vieil ami de son père, était devenu le professeur. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait défense avec les Gryffondors cette année; il était derrière Nick alors qu'ils devaient faire face à un épouvantard. Lorsque Remus réalisa qui se trouvait à l'avant, il se glissa devant Nick, et alors, la lune se transforma en ballon. Il savait ce que cela représentait; il avait entendu...James en parler quelque fois avec Lily. Avant qu'il ne soit parti, il avait entendu James dire qu'il donnerait assez d'argent à Remus pour qu'il puisse s'acheter une nouvelle potion appelée la potion Tue-Loup. Créée par Snape, alors, il allait être inoffensif en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry se demanda pendant un moment ce qui était sa plus grande peur, mais il ne put aboutir à aucune conclusion.

Il avait vu Remus passer beaucoup de temps avec Nick, ce qui l'avait blessé, ce n'était pas juste. Cela n'aurait pas tué Remus de lui parler en dehors des classes, même juste une fois. Luna lui avait juste dit que c'était une perte pour Remus, parce qu'il était un gars génial, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle disait.

Malgré cela, l'année s'était très bien déroulée, pas de Voldemort, pas de Tom Jedusor, et pas de journal, ni rien d'autre. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas à tout observer avec suspicion, il était plutôt curieux pour Quirrell, par contre. Avait-il pris la fuite? Ou était-il toujours là? Il n'osait pas y retourner au cas où quelqu'un le surveillerait. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'on le blâme pour la mort d'un mangemort, 'merci bien', et Quirrell était un mangemort. Sa cicatrice avait été brûlante constamment, il devait avoir un lien avec Voldemort en quelque sorte.

Cette année fila trop vite au goût d'Harry, Luna et Harry étaient inséparable. Il avait bien sûr gardé le contact avec Eileen toute l'année; elle était vite devenue une sorte de figure de grand-mère pour lui. Il l'aimait, elle lui écrivait toujours en retour, sans attendre, il était son numéro un pour elle, et elle était tout pour lui. Il avait aussi remarqué que Ronald Weasley était resté bien éloigné de Nick cette année. Weasley était devenu ami avec deux autres Gryffondors Finnigan et Thomas.

Les cours de potions avaient été pire qu'un cauchemar; Reese était toujours aussi horrible, peu importe à quoi ressemblait sa potion. Il n'était cruel avec personne d'autre, juste lui, Harry continua à sa façon, ne laissant pas Reese prendre le dessus. A l'approche de la fin de l'année, il s'était adouci, il avait commencé à l'ignorer au lieu de faire comme à son habitude.

Poufsouffle avait gagné la coupe de Quidditch cette année; Cédric Diggory avait rejoint l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur. Même Harry devait admettre qu'il était vraiment doué, meilleur que Nick ou même Draco Malfoy, alors ils avaient mérité leur victoire. Il n'avait aucune loyauté envers sa Maison; cela ne le dérangeait pas que Serdaigle n'ait pas gagné.

Les Serpentard avaient remporté la coupe des quatre maisons cette année; cela aidait d'avoir Reese donnant injustement dix points à Serpentard pour chaque potion complètes. Lorsque les Serdaigles avaient terminé leur potion également, ils n'avaient pas reçu de points de récompense. Bien que, Harry devait admettre que dans les cours qu'il avait avec les Serpentards, ils avaient gagné leur points de façon juste et honnêtement. Pas comme dans les cours de Reese.

Bientôt, il se retrouva dans l'engin rouge écarlate à vapeur , pour retrouver Eileen, maintenant qu'il avait la permission définitive. Il avait dit à James ce qu'il faisait, et il avait obtenu en retour un bout de papier sur lequel il était écrit 'OK', et c'était tout. Il rentrait à la maison cet été, un endroit où il était désiré, aimé et heureux. Cela faisait presque une année entière qu'il n'avait pas vu sa famille, ou ça le sera cet été.

"Je t'écrirai…à moins que tu ne parte cet été?" demanda Harry, sachant que Luna et son père avaient l'habitude d'aller de places en places pour chercher des animaux magiques.

"Pas pour la première moitié de l'été" sourit sereinement Luna.

"Oh eh bien, ok alors je resterai en contact" sourit Harry de façon joyeuse. Eileen lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'un ami et peut-être qu'elle avait eu raison. Une fois encore, elle avait raison sur beaucoup de choses. Bientôt, il fut caché dans les toilettes de la gare de King Cross, utilisant un portoloin pour rentrer chez lui.

"Harry! Je suis heureuse de te voir, mon fils!" sourit énergiquement Eileen en le regardant; elle l'avait remarqué dans la boutique avec un portoloin dans la main.

"Moi aussi! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué!" sourit Harry en l'étreignant délicatement pour ne pas la blesser.

Les yeux d'Eileen s'écarquillèrent face à l'évolution d'Harry, il ressemblait à un enfant insouciant, dont tout les espoirs n'ont pas été perdu. Luna avait été une bonne amie pour Harry, elle était finalement plus joyeuse grâce à la jeune fille. Harry avait aussi un peu plus grandi, il allait être plus grand qu'elle bientôt. Elle était une grande femme, son fils avait même hérité de sa grande taille, son propre père avait également été grand, alors cela avait dû venir de lui. Elle s'en doutait bien puisque son fils avait tout eu d'elle, même sa magie, elle en remerciait Merlin pour cela.

* * *

"Pas de chance?" demanda James.

"Pas du tout, James. Je suis dans un cul-de-sac!" soupira Sirius. "Comment était ton année à Poudlard?"

"Génial, je lui ai dit que je reviendrai t'aider cette année…il est toujours là et nous avons besoin de le retrouver avant qu'il ne blesse Nick" dit Remus d'un air grâve.

"Et s'il retourne à Poudlard et que tu n'es pas là?" demanda Sirius.

"Dumbledore est là, je doute que Pettigrow tente quoi que ce soit" dit James.

"Peut-être" dit Remus.

"j'espère juste que Nick a mieux réussi cette année sans distraction" dit James cela devenait embarrassant.

"Distraction?" fronça des sourcils Remus.

Alors, James leur dit tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cours des deux années d'école précédentes, exigeant de son fils des notes parfaites.

* * *

Merci pour toutes les reviews et désolée pour les possibles fautes.

A tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre! (un petit cadeau)


	9. Chapter 9

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9**

**L'été et retour à Poudlard – Quatrième année - Partie 1 – le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers arrive à Poudlard!**

* * *

"Pourquoi on ne s'y mettrait pas tous pour l'entraîner, alors? Je le formerai en défense; tu peux faire la métamorphose et les enchantements, Lily. Sirius peut l'aider avec le Quidditch?" proposa Remus après avoir entendu ce qu'il s'était passé au cours des deux premières années de Nick. Pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas se concentrer, si seulement il y avait pensé de son point de vue. Il avait été l'un des meilleurs étudiants et il se transformait chaque mois. Pourtant, il n'avait eu aucun problème avec ses devoirs, on pouvait se demander comment il pouvait être aussi aveuglé. "Et puis, ça pourrait nous permettre de mieux le connaître…Je regrette de ne pas avoir passé assez de temps avec eux…mais Pettigrow doit être retrouvé".

"Je suppose…" admit James. Avec un regard inquiet, il savait qu'il devrait le faire tôt ou tard. Son fils n'avait aucune idée de la prophétie et cela le resterait pour un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que Nick soit prêt. Il n'aimait tout simplement pas l'idée d'entraîner son fils pour qu'il soit une arme, pour détruire Voldemort. Surtout en considérant qu'il pourrait ne pas être de retour avant plusieurs années, la paix avait régné dans le monde pendant treize années, depuis Halloween. Il voulait que son fils soit un enfant, le même garçon affectueux qu'il était, maintenant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Poudlard.

"Alors c'est-ce que nous allons faire, reste juste sur tes positions, James; il te respectera pour ça" dit Remus se trompant sur l'inquiétude de James. Il pensait que James craignait que son fils lui en veille de lui donner des cours en plus au lieu de le laisser jouer cet été.

"Où est Harry?" demanda Roxy avec curiosité, en entrant avec un regard ennuyé. Elle avait remarqué que sa chambre était vide, elle voyait Nick tout le temps mais jamais Harry. Cela avait attiré sa curiosité; elle avait maintenant environ dix ans et rejoindrait Harry et Nick à l'école l'année prochaine. Elle jouait beaucoup avec Nick, mais récemment, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait jamais accordé de temps à son autre frère.

"Il reste chez des amis" expliqua gentiment James.

"Pourquoi n'est-il jamais à la maison?" demanda Roxy en penchant sa tête sur le côté, elle avait la curiosité sans fin de sa mère.

"Lorsque tu auras l'âge de Nick et d'Harry, tu ne voudras plus être ici, tu voudras passer tout ton temps avec tes amis" dit James en souriant avec ironie, personne ne remarqua à quel point il était tendu.

"Veux-tu aller jouer avec Marcus?" demanda Lily, Marcus Longdubat était le seul enfant qui avait presque le même âge que Roxy, qu'ils connaissaient. Marcus était très différent de Neville, bruyant, agité, il aimait le Quidditch et détestait les discours de son frère à propos des plantes. Et puis les gens ont toujours affirmé détesté quelque chose de leur frère ou sœur.

"Non, la grand-mère de Marcus est là pour une quinzaine de jours" dit Roxy en levant son visage. Elle n'aimait pas du tout Lady Longdubat. Elle était trop stricte d'après Roxy; elle était habituée à obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Alice était comme Lily, juste légèrement stricte et Roxy pouvait le supporter. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas y faire avec la grand-mère, elle restait sur ses positions et Roxy détestait la façon dont elle la traitait.

"Je vois" dit Lily, semblant mitigée.

"On peut aller à la plage, s'il te plaaaît" geignit Roxy, elle s'ennuyait tellement.

"Oh, bon d'accord, mais, mets quelque chose d'approprié pour la sortie" dit Lily en acceptant. Ses enfants avaient tous quelques affaires moldus (à part Harry qu'elle oubliait souvent) pour toutes sortes d'occasion; ils pourraient avoir besoin de quelque chose dans le monde moldu. James la laissait faire ce qui lui plaisait, mais il ne l'accompagnait jamais pour faire du shopping dans le monde moldu. Il ne supportait pas d'y être plus longtemps que nécessaire, alors il s'en excusait.

"Remus et moi allons préparer un emploi du temps pour l'entraînement de Nick" dit James en embrassant sa femme; sa façon de s'excuser.

"Oh, d'accord, je vais juste les emmener" dit Lily en souriant tendrement.

* * *

"Luna a écrit!" dit Harry en souriant largement lorsqu'il remarqua un oiseau étrange, il ne pouvait qu'appartenir aux Lovegood. C'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il adorait tellement Luna; elle était différente, elle ne ressemblait en rien à ce que l'on attendait. Lui non plus d'ailleurss. Lorsque le temps viendra, en y pensant, le monde pourrait se brosser.

"Que dit-elle cette fois?" demanda Eileen, avec indulgence.

"Elle m'offre un billet pour voir un match de Quidditch" haleta Harry avec incrédulité.

"Bulgarie contre Irlande?" demanda Eileen avec curiosité. Cela avait été publié dans les journaux ce qui avait été dur de manquer. C'était la coupe du monde de Quidditch après tout, alors on s'attendait à ce que ce soit publié dans le journal pour les fanatiques de Quidditch.

"Oui" dit Harry toujours choqué.

"C'est gentil de sa part" dit Eileen, avec tendresse.

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait autant le Quidditch" déclara Harry, véritablement surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit d'autre?" demanda Eileen.

"C'est pour mon anniversaire" dit Harry, sa mâchoire tombant presque jusqu'au sol. Ses propres parents ne s'étaient pas souvenus de son anniversaire depuis longtemps. Même s'il avait lieu le même jour que celui de son frère, Nick était plus important pour qu'on lui prête attention.

"Quand a lieu ton anniversaire?" demanda Eileen avec surprise.

"Le 31 juillet" dit Harry avec raideur. Cette date est bien connue; étant celle du Garçon Qui a Survécut. Jusqu'à présent, Eileen n'avait pas tant tiquer en voyant Nick dans les journaux, dernièrement, elle avait commenté sur nul autre que le fait qu'il soit en première page.

"Je vois" dit Eileen une étincelle étrange dans ses yeux d'obsidienne. Son fils avait également ses yeux; il était une version masculine de sa mère. Elle sut aussitôt qui était cet enfant, à sa grande surprise. Cela avait été long à venir. Pas Harry James, mais Harry James Potter. C'était le frère jumeau de Nick Potter, elle se souvint avoir lu quelque chose sur les jumeaux cette nuit-là, elle avait été si heureuse. Son fils avait finalement été libéré de l'homme qu'il avait lui-même rejoint. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Nick Potter, ne la méprenez pas, elle ne se souciait pas de savoir qui l'avait fait, mais juste qu'il soit parti. Son fils lui disait assez souvent que 'Le Seigneur des Ténèbres' n'était pas vraiment parti; il ne l'avait jamais appelé Voldemort ou Vous-Savez-Qui. Il n'était pas assez effrayé pour l'appeler Vous-Savez-Qui mais ne voulait définitivement pas le nommer Voldemort; cela envoyait des décharges de douleur à travers la marque. IL avait ajouté d'innombrable sorts sur la marque des ténèbres qui réagissait à l'énonciation de son nom.

"Harry, où tes parents pensent que tu es?" demanda Eileen avec inquiétude, mais elle fit en sorte de dissimuler son inquiétude en face d'Harry.

"Chez des amis pour l'été" répondit doucement Harry; il ne parlait jamais de ses parents, sauf s'il le devait.

"Je vois" dit Eileen en soupirant avec tristesse. Les Potter avaient beaucoup de torts, elle réalisa qu'ils ignoraient probablement leurs fils en faveur de son jumeau. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il? Toute la vie de l'enfant? Elle espérait que non.

"Vas-tu y aller?" demanda Eileen en souriant gentiment.

"Je pense que oui" sourit Harry.

"J'ai une ancienne tente au grenier si tu veux l'utiliser" proposa Eileen en changeant de sujet. Apparemment, Harry n'aimait pas parler d'eux, il évasait toujours ses questions ou lui répondait le moins possible. Il pensait, évidemment, qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était, ce à quoi il n'avait pas tort jusqu'à maintenant.

"Je vais lui répondre pour voir ce qu'elle va dire" gloussa doucement Harry, cela avait été la meilleure décision qu'il avait jamais prise. Il savait que sa famille allait probablement être présente, mais il ne laisserait pas cela le démoraliser. Il allait garder profil bas et rester à bonne distance de leur chemin. Il doutait que Luna ait réservé une loge de toute façon, alors il ne les verrait sûrement pas.

"Fais-le" dit Eileen, elle était plus curieuse que jamais sur Harry et sa vie. Elle se demanda silencieusement si son fils aurait plus d'informations à partager à ce propos. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de fouiner dans son dos, cependant, si elle voulait des réponses, c'était le seul moyen.

* * *

"Harry a répondu!" dit rêveusement Luna de chez elle, qui n'était pas loin de chez les Weasley, à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, dans le Devon.

"C'est bien!" sourit tendrement Xeno; il aimait sa fille plus que n'importe quoi d'autre dans le monde. Il ferait tout pour elle, irait n'importe où pour elle et tuerait même pour la garder saine et sauve. Sa mère l'avait aimé aussi, son plus grand regret était que Luna ait vu ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il était soulagé également que sa femme ait fait apparaître un bouclier protecteur sur Luna quand elle avait réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait évidemment pas eu la chance de le faire pour elle-même avant que la potion n'explose sur son visage. Il aurait sûrement suivi Luna et Lindsay si le pire était arrivé. (_auteur_: _«Lindsay est le nom que je donne à la femme de Xeno! Elle était après tout sans nom!»_).

Alors il continua à la regarder, un sourire serein sur le visage, Luna lui avait manqué, elle entrerai déjà en troisième année, cette année. Il était difficile à croire qu'elle n'était seulement qu'à trois mois de l'année, maintenant. Quelques fois, il souhaitait qu'elle n'ait pas à grandir aussi vite, seule une personne qui avait tout perdu sauf son enfant pouvait vraiment comprendre. Que Luna signifiait tout pour lui, sans elle, il serait sûrement mort.

"Il demande si nous avons une tente" rit Luna.

"Tu ferait mieux d'y répondre alors, mon cœur" dit Xeno en lui embrassant le front, alors qu'il partait prendre un café.

* * *

"Ils ont une tente, alors c'est bon, merci de me l'avoir proposé quand même," sourit Harry, il faisait nuit désormais. Hermès venait juste de revenir avec la réponse de Luna, il n'enverrai pas son hibou à nouveau, pas à cette heure. Il prit Hermès, le mit sur son perchoir et remplit son bol de nourriture pour hibou et il rafraîchit l'eau.

"Pas de problème, mon chéri" dit Eileen toujours choquée du changement en une année qui s'était opéré sur Harry. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle était certaine qu'il était plus âgé, il avait menti sur son âge. Il était toujours maussade et malheureux, pas constamment mais la plupart du temps elle supposait. Il était toujours ravi de l'aider et de lui parler de choses qui ne concernaient ni sa famille, ni ses amis ou lui-même. Elle comprenait bien mieux maintenant. Harry n'avait jamais eu une vraie famille ou de vrais amis, aucun doute qu'ils préféraient Nick Potter, ce nom, il laissait un goût de pourri dans sa bouche. Elle était comme son fils à ce sujet désormais, pour une fois son fils n'était pas comme elle, mais elle était comme lui.

"Je suis terriblement fatigué, alors je vais me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit, Eileen." dit gentiment Harry en l'étreignant rapidement avant de partir. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux dans sa vie.

"Bonne nuit." dit-elle devant la porte qui se fermait.

Harry se tourna et se retourna presque toute la nuit, il faisait le rêve le plus absurde et effrayant de sa vie.

* * *

"Il en reste encore un peu dans la bouteille, Mon Seigneur, si vous avez encore faim." dit une voix inconnue.

"Plus tard" siffla une deuxième voix "Rapproche-moi du feu, Queudver."

"Où est Nagini?" demanda de nouveau la deuxième voix, après quelques secondes de silence.

"J-Je ne sais pas, Mon Seigneur," répondit encore une fois la première voix, appartenant sans aucun doute à ce Queudver. Il semblait nerveux, même Harry pouvait l'affirmer à travers le rêve. "Elle est sortie explorer la maison, je pense…"

"Tu iras récupérer un peu de son lait avant que nous allions nous reposer, Queudver," dit la deuxième voix. "j'aurai besoin de me nourrir cette nuit. Le voyage m'a grandement épuisé."

"Mon Seigneur, puis-je vous demander combien de temps nous resterons ici?" demanda Queudver.

"Une semaine" siffla une voix froide "Peut-être plus longtemps. L'endroit est modérément confortable, et le plan ne peut pas encore être mis en place. Cela serait fou d'agir avant que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch soit finie."

"L-la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Mon Seigneur?" demanda Queudver. "Pardonnez-moi, mais - je ne comprends pas – pourquoi devrions-nous attendre jusqu'à ce que la Coupe du Monde soit finie?"

"Car, idiot, en ce moment même les sorciers du monde entier affluent dans le pays, et tous les employés du Ministère de la Magie seront en service, à l'affût de signes d'activités inhabituelles, contrôlant et vérifiant à nouveau les identités. Ils seront absorbés par la sécurité, faisant en sorte que les moldus ne remarquent rien. Alors nous attendrons" siffla la voix froide.

"Votre Seigneurie est toujours déterminée, alors?" demanda Queudver faiblement.

"Bien sûr que je suis déterminé, Queudver." l'intonation menaçante fut difficile à ne pas percevoir.

"On pourrait le faire sans les jumeaux Potter, Mon Seigneur" dit rapidement Queudver, comme s'il voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

"Sans les jumeaux Potter?" haleta calmement la deuxième voix. "Je vois…"

"Mon Seigneur, je ne dit pas cela par soucis pour les garçons!" dit Queudver, sa voix montant dans les aigus, comme le rat qu'il était. Il semblerait presque qu'il était resté trop longtemps sous sa forme animagus et qu'il avait oublié comment parler sans les couinements. "Les garçons ne représentent rien pour moi, rien du tout! C'est juste que si nous utilisons un autre sorcier ou sorcière – n'importe lequel – cela irait beaucoup plus vite! Si vous m'autorisiez à vous laisser pour un court moment – vous savez que je peux me déguiser le plus efficacement que possible – je serais de retour dans moins de deux jours avec une personne convenable -"

"Je pourrais utiliser un autre sorcier," dit doucement la deuxième voix, "C'est vrai…"

"Mon Seigneur, c'est évident," dit Queudver, semblant grandement soulagé. "Mettre la main sur les Potter serait si compliqué; ils sont trop bien protégés-"

"Et tu es donc volontaire pour aller me chercher un remplaçant? Je me demande… Peut-être que la tâche qui consiste à m'entretenir est devenue lassante pour toi, Queudver? Cette suggestion d'abandon du plan pourrait-elle être rien de moins qu'une tentative de désertion?" siffla cruellement la deuxième voix.

"Mon Seigneur! J-je n'ai aucune intention de vous abandonner, pas du tout -" dit Queudver.

"Ne me mens pas!" siffla la deuxième voix "Je peux toujours le savoir, Queudver! Tu regrettes d'être revenu vers moi, je sens tes frissons lorsque tu me touches…"

"Non! Ma Dévotion pour Votre Seigneurie -"

"Ta dévotion n'est rien d'autre que de la lâcheté. Tu ne serais pas ici si tu avais un autre endroit où aller. Comment puis-je survivre sans toi, lorsque j'ai besoin de me nourrir chaque heure? Qui recueillerait le lait de Nagini?"

"Mais vous semblez si fort, Mon Seigneur -"

"Menteur" haleta la deuxième voix "Je ne suis pas fort, et quelques jours seul suffiraient bien assez pour me priver du peu de santé que j'ai regagné sous tes soins maladroits. Silence!"

"J'ai mes raisons de vouloir utiliser les garçons, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, et je n'utiliserai personne d'autre. J'ai attendu treize ans. Quelques mois de plus ne feront aucune différence. Et pour les protections entourant les garçons, je crois que mon plan va fonctionner. Tout ce dont il a besoin c'est un peu de ton courage, Queudver - courage que tu vas trouver, sauf si tu souhaites sentir l'étendue de la colère de Lord Voldemort -"

"Silence…je crois avoir entendu Nagini" siffla Voldemort.

"Nagini a des informations intéressantes, Queudver" dit Voldemort après l'avoir écouté quelques secondes.

"Vr-vraiment, Mon Seigneur?" demanda Queudver.

"En effet, oui," dit la voix sifflante "D'après Nagini, il y a un vieux moldu juste à l'extérieur de la pièce, écoutant chaque mots que nous prononçons."

"Invites-le, Queudver. Où sont tes manières?" insista la voix froide.

"Tu as tout entendu, moldu?" siffla Voldemort.

"Comment m'avez-vous appelé?" demanda le moldu inconnu.

"Je t'ai appelé moldu," dit la voix "Cela veut dire que tu n'es pas un sorcier."

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire par sorcier," dit le moldu "Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en ai appris suffisament pour intéresser la police, ce soir. Vous avez tué et vous avez l'intention de faire pire! Et je vais vous dire ceci en plus," il ajouta "ma femme sait que je suis ici, et si je ne reviens pas -"

"Tu n'as pas de femme," dit doucereusement la voix froide. "Personne ne sait que tu es ici. Tu n'as dit à personne que tu venais là. Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort, moldu, car il le sait…il le sait toujours…"

"Vraiment?" dit rudement le moldu "Seigneur, c'est ça? Eh bien, je n'en pense pas beaucoup de vos manières, Mon Seigneur. Retournez-vous et faîtes-moi face comme un homme".

"Mais je ne suis pas un homme, moldu," dit la voix froide, il semblait qu'il avait du mal à parler, comme si le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche l'épuisait. "Je suis plus, beaucoup plus qu'un homme. Cependant…pourquoi pas? Je vais te faire face…Queudver, viens tourner ma chaise."

Queudver émit un gémissement nasal.

"Tu m'as entendu, Queudver" siffla Voldemort.

Le sort de mort fut lancé, et des kilomètres plus loin, Harry Potter se réveilla, son corps entier parcouru de tremblements de peur. Il ferma sa bouche tremblotante, se demandant s'il avait hurlé. Il pressa sa paume contre sa cicatrice, on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait appliqué un tisonnier chauffé à blanc dessus. Il espérait que non, car il ne voulait pas réveiller Eileen, elle était assez gentille de le laisser rester après tout. Cela prit un long moment avant que les tremblements ne s'arrêtent, bientôt, la sueur sécha. Mais, Harry Potter ne parvint pas à ce rendormir cette nuit là. La douleur s'évanouissait très lentement, sauf pendant les cours de Quirrell. Il se souvenait du rêve…un moldu avait été tué par Voldemort…le nom de Queudver lui était familier, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison.

* * *

"Es-tu prêt à aller à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch?" sourit Nick, les Potter et les Weasley étaient prêts à partir. La seule différence entre les deux familles était le fait que tout était neuf pour l'une et tout était usé pour l'autre, et bien sûr, la taille de la famille aussi.

"Je ne peux pas attendre!" s'exclama Ron, son visage se fendant presque en deux. Pour une fois, Ron était ravi que son père travaille au Ministère de la Magie – dans le bureau de Détournement d'objets moldus.

"Ah Amos!" sourit finalement James, en repérant l'homme qui était proche du portoloin.

"Voici mon fils Cédric Diggory!" sourit Amos comme s'ils ne le savaient pas. Il était indubitablement fier de son fils. C'était un garçon charmant; il était le capitaine et l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison de Poufsouffle à Poudlard.

"Salut" sourit Roxy avec un rougissement d'un rouge vif.

"Salut tout le monde!" salua énergiquement Cédric, comme son père, avec un visage pétillant de bonheur.

"Longue marche, Arthur?" demanda Amos.

"Pas si mal," dit Arthur, James n'était pas content que personne ne lui prête attention à lui ou à son fils.

"Pouvons-nous y aller?" demanda Nick, ennuyé car l'attention n'était pas porté sur lui.

"Par la barbe de Merlin, est-ce Nick Potter?" demanda Amos Diggory, ses yeux grands ouverts

"Oui" dit Nick avec un large sourire prétentieux.

"Ravi de te rencontrer, Céd' m'a parlé de toi, bien sûr," dit Amos, Nick gonfla le torse avec fièreté jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le reste. "Il nous a dit qu'il avait joué contre toi l'année dernière…Je lui ai dit, je lui ai dit – Céd', c'est quelque chose que tu devras raconter à tes petits-enfants, tu leur diras…que tu as battu Nick Potter!"

Les Weasley toujours scolarisés grognèrent au souvenir de leur défaite face aux Poufsouffles cette année.

"Euh, n'est-ce pas l'heure d'y aller?" demanda Lily en forçant un sourire sur son visage.

"D'autres personne doivent venir?" demanda Arthur.

"Oh non, les Lovegood sont déjà passés" dit Amos.

Très vite, ils arrivèrent par portoloin à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

* * *

"Harry, tu as été vraiment silencieux…es-tu sûr de bien aller?" demanda doucement Luna.

"Je vais bien…mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur sont probablement arrivés maintenant" dit Harry. Ce n'était pas seulement cela qui lui posait problème. Son rêve également…s'il avait désiré une preuve qu'il était celui qui avait détruit Voldemort cette nuit-là, il l'avait. Il était connecté à Voldemort par la cicatrice et c'était ce qui le dérangeait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre dans le monde.

Luna cligna fortement des yeux avant que son masque rêveur ne refasse surface à nouveau. "Ne pense pas à eux, amuses-toi juste à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch" dit gentiment Luna.

"Ouais, j'imagine que c'est ce que je devrais faire" sourit Harry en hochant de la tête.

* * *

"Bonjour, mère," dit Severus en souriant doucement, elle était la seule qui voyait son côté attachant.

"Severus! Viens t'asseoir, mon amour. Je nous ai fait un peu de café" sourit Eileen, heureuse que son fils vienne la voir encore une fois.

"Pourquoi le magasin est-il fermé?" demanda Severus avec curiosité.

"Harry est parti voir la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec les Lovegood" sourit Eileen comme si cela expliquait tout.

"Je vois" dit Severus.

"Comment avancent tes potions?" demanda Eileen.

Alors, pendant la première heure ils parlèrent des potions qu'il prévoyait de faire. Combien d'argent il se faisait avec la célèbre potion Tue-Loup. Combien son temps était limité à cause des étapes délicates nécessaires à la réalisation des potions. Si quelqu'un comprenait les potions et avait la même passion, c'était bien sa mère, encore une chose qu'il avait hérité d'elle – son amour pour les potions.

"Que sais-tu d'Harry Potter, Severus?" demanda Eileen incapable de garder le silence plus longtemps.

"Harry Potter?" demanda Severus comme pour avoir confirmation,ses sourcils se haussant avec curiosité.

"Oui" acquiesça Eileen, confirmant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Je lui ai seulement enseigné pendant une année" dit Severus, curieux désormais.

"Oui, oui je sais, mais, n'as-tu rien remarqué chez lui? A propos de sa famille?" demanda Eileen.

"Je ne prête pas attention à la mère des Potter" soupira Severus, ce qui n'était que la stricte vérité.

"Severus!" gronda doucement Eileen en secouant la tête.

"Très bien, très bien, Harry était vraiment doué en potion, son frère était ce que je qualifierais d'inapte" dit Severus. "Il est également très différent de son jumeau, il n'a rien d'un Potter du tout, il est calme, timide, et très difficile à cerner…un solitaire et il…ne semble pas avoir le même enthousiasme pour ses parents que Nick Potter. Il n'a jamais reçu un seul colis ou lettre pendant l'année entière d'après ce que j'ai remarqué…il restait pour les vacances alors que l'autre partait".

"Sais-tu pourquoi?" demanda sèchement Eileen.

"Je ne sais pas, non, Albus m'a dit qu'Harry ne passait aucun été avec sa famille…il a espionner" répondit Severus,sachant qu'il y en avait plus dans cette conversation qu'il s'y attendait.

"Je vois" dit Eileen avec un air grave.

"Mère, que sais-tu? Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?" demanda Severus, une note de crainte dans sa voix.

"Le garçon dont je te parlais…c'est lui" dit calmement Eileen.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent de choc; c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, Harry James était en réalité Harry James Potter. Severus ressentit une envie de rire, il lui avait raconté une semi vérité, ce n'était pas un acte très 'Serdaigle' de sa part. Puis, il pensa à tout ce que sa mère lui avait dit, ses suspicions sur la famille abusive du garçon.

"Lily ne frapperait pas son fils" dit Severus de façon catégorique.

"Je pense que j'ai eu tort à ce propos…ce n'était pas des abus physiques" soupira Eileen.

Severus secoua la tête, un soupir léger sortant d'entre ses lèvres, il ne pouvait pas croire que sa...euh, ex meilleure amie pourrait faire cela. Où qu'elle le permette…sûrement…qu'elle ne pouvait même pas ignorer son fils. Cependant, il croyait sa mère plus que Lily. Il savait qu'elle avait changé; la célébrité avait cet effet, malheureusement. Elle n'était plus la même fille calme avec laquelle il s'était lié d'amitié à huit ans.

"Je pense qu'il est négligé" dit Eileen de façon catégorique.

Severus fronça juste des sourcils et lui fit signe de continuer.

"Je lui ai offert une chouette l'année dernière; il était sur le point de fondre en larmes, Severus! Pour une chouette! Il n'a jamais rien reçu de tel avant dans sa vie, j'en suis sûre!" s'écria Eileen, en défendant Harry devant Severus qui croyait probablement que Lily était incapable d'agir de cette façon, mais il n'avait pas vu ce dont elle avait été témoin.

"Je vois" dit Severus, désormais légèrement perturbé. Les Potter avaient beaucoup d'argent, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas donné un familier à leur fils. Sinon, pour quelle autre raison négligeaient-il leur plus jeune fils.

"Son anniversaire est passé! Le savais-tu? Il n'a rien eu d'autre qu'une carte et des billets pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch!" dit-elle avec colère.

"Ils sont difficiles à obtenir… c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire acceptable" dit Severus, c'était plus qu'il n'avait lui-même reçu, pour sûr.

"De sa seule amie, Luna!" finit habilement Eileen.

Severus observa la chambre qu'Harry occupait et il crut ses paroles, une seule carte reposait sur la table de chevet. Il sentit son cœur battre d'une façon inconfortable; il savait ce que cela faisait de vivre à la place d'Harry. Pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, il n'avait que Lily, mais, lui, au moins il avait eu sa mère, Harry Potter semblait n'avoir personne. Lily avait changé plus qu'il ne le pensait, si c'était ainsi qu'elle traitait son enfant; la Lily qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille.

"Elle a changé, plus que je ne le pensais" soupira Severus; il avait lu le journal le jour où Nick Potter avait été blessé. Il était toujours abonné à la Gazette du Sorcier, même si la majorité était des bêtises, il s'était abonné pour la section sur les potions.

"C'est un euphémisme" persifla Eileen.

"Ils savent qu'il reste avec toi?" demanda Severus avec inquiétude.

"Ils croient qu'il est chez un ami…je doute qu'ils aient demandé chez qui…et il n'a rien reçu d'eux. Il reste avec moi tout l'été, sauf qu'il distribue le journal" soupira Eileen avec tristesse.

"Je vais parler à Albus; voir s'il peut éclaircir la situation" promit Severus.

"Merci, mon fils" soupira de soulagement Eileen.

"Pas de problème," répondit Severus avec un rictus d'amusement. A ce moment, une lettre arriva à travers la fenêtre ouverte, directement vers Severus. Fronçant les sourcils de confusion, il l'ouvrit lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture de Dumbledore, en lisant le contenu il se figea , en état de choc.

"Sev', mon amour, que se passe-t-il?" demanda Eileen alarmée; peu de choses parvenaient à choquer son fils de cette façon.

"Les mangemorts ont attaqué pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch" répondit-il d'une voix rauque d'incrédulité. "Dumbledore pense que Voldemort tente de trouver un moyen de revenir"

"Harry" dit Eileen semblant vraiment malade.

"Je dois y aller mère, Dumbledore veut me voir" dit Severus en se levant rapidement et invoquant sa cape du porte-manteau sur lequel sa mère l'avait suspendu. La fixant autour de son cou, il l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir et lui dit de faire très attention avant de transplaner.

* * *

"C'était génial!" sourit largement Harry, babillant sur pratiquement tout le chemin menant à la tente des Lovegood. "J'aurais dû faire un pari! Ça s'est passé comme ce que j'avais prédit, c'est trooop injuste, ça m'aurait fait gagner un peu d'argent".

"Tu as vu Krum faire cette feint de Wronski?" dit Luna, les yeux écarquillés.

"Oh ouais! C'était définitivement trop cool" sourit Harry.

"Je ne m'y attendais pas!" dit Xeno avec un air amusé.

"Ils n'auraient pas pu l'éviter! Il voulait y mettre fin selon ses propres règles…c'est seulement dommage que son équipe soit fâchée contre lui" soupira Luna.

"Oh non! Ils ne l'étaient pas quand ils ont été applaudi" se moqua Harry en se souvenant de leur changement d'expression.

"C'est un homme vraiment grand pour un attrapeur" admit Xeno.

"Allez-vous parler du jeu dans le Chicaneur?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Je pense que tu devrais, papa, le prix des ventes sera élevé pour une fois, et les gens pourraient peut-être lire les autres articles" dit intelligemment Luna.

Harry sourit et acquiesça de la tête en accord, finalement, après une heure de marche ils arrivèrent à la tente. Ils venaient tout juste de rentrer qu'une agitation s'éleva, tout le monde courait en hurlant partout. Xeno regarda au loin d'un air terrifié; Harry suivit son regard et vit que quelques moldus se faisaient léviter dans les airs par des personnes masquées.

"Mangemorts" haleta Xeno, horrifié.

"Portoloin maintenant!" hurla Harry en agrippant Luna avant que le sorcier n'est pu se mettre devant elle pour la protéger.

Ce qui choqua Xeno. En deux sorts la tente fut dans sa poche et le portoloin dans sa main. Ils durent attendre trois secondes qu'il s'active, mais ils disparurent juste au moment où un sort de stupéfaction fut lancé. Harry se retrouva dans une étrange maison; aucun doute, c'était la demeure des Lovegood. Elle leur convenait, ils étaient étranges mais il les aimait vraiment beaucoup; Xeno était sympa, même quand il parlait des animaux dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Luna avec les yeux écarquillés, le gris de ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude.

"Les Mangemorts ont attaqué la Coupe de Quidditch" dit Harry, Voldemort n'avait pas autorisé cela, s'il se fiait à son rêve. Il voulait rester discret; en tout cas, ses Mangemorts étaient présent pour lui s'il réussissait à revenir.

"Veux-tu un café?" demanda Xeno sa voix haut perchée au lieu de sa douce voix calme qu'il avait habituellement.

"Euh…bien sûr" répondit Harry; Xeno voulait apparemment avoir quelque chose à faire.

* * *

"HARRY!" s'écria Eileen en se déplaçant rapidement et amenant Harry dans une étreinte étouffante, semblant vraiment soulagée.

"Je suppose que tu as appris ce qu'il s'est passé, alors?" demanda Harry sa voix étouffée par l'étreinte puissante.

"Oui" dit Eileen en fermant les yeux, alors que le soulagement se propageait en elle.

"Je vais bien. M. Lovegood nous a fait transplaner au premier signe d'ennui" dit Harry avec honnêteté.

"Merci Merlin, oh Merci Merlin" dit Eileen tremblant presque de soulagement.

"Je peux te faire un café?" demanda Harry inquiet du teint pâle d'Eileen, ou plutôt plus pâle que d'habitude.

"Oh non, j'en ai assez bu" dit Eileen en grimaçant légèrement.

Harry rit "Moi aussi" il en avait bu trois avant de pouvoir partir de chez les Lovegood.

* * *

Journal

Aujourd'hui était un bon et mauvais jour. Les Mangemorts ont attaqué lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais ça valait le coup d'y aller. Ça c'est sûr! J'ai dit que Krum attraperait le Vif d'Or mais que l'Irlande gagnerait! J'aurais dû parier. Ça m'aurait fait gagner de l'argent mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'en perdre. Eileen était vraiment inquiète quand je suis revenu, mon estomac a fait des cabrioles. Elle a été si gentille avec moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi; je n'ai jamais été si chanceux dans ma vie. Pour la première fois, je n'ai même pas pensé aux Potter le jour de mon anniversaire; juste heureux de ne pas le passer à regarder Nick ouvrir ses cadeaux et souffler son gâteau. Luna est la meilleure amie du monde et je suis ravi d'avoir cette chance. Cependant, je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant…dois-je me tenir à distance d'elle? Je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette en danger en se tenant à mes côtés!

Harry

* * *

Journal

Oh Merlin! Eileen m'a offert un deuxième cadeau! J'ai deux cartes maintenant! Je me sens comme si j'avais cinq ans; comptant mes cartes de cadeaux. Mais contrairement à Nick, je chérirai tout ce que j'ai, en sachant que quelqu'un au moins se soucie de moi. Elle m'a offert un belle chaîne, c'est magnifique et ça m'est très familier mais je ne peux pas mettre le doigt sur cette information. Je trouverai tôt ou tard. Elle m'a préparé un gâteau aussi! Elle a écrit _'Joyeux anniversaire en retard'_ dans un glaçage bleu, je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que j'ai eu un gâteau. J'ai envoyé une photo à Luna et Xeno, Eileen en a envoyé une à son fils…je me demande qui il est; je ne l'ai jamais demandé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que c'est trop personnel ou que ça l'a été. Peut-être qu'elle voudrait partager quelques une de ses histoires d'elle et de son fils; j'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble une famille de sorciers normale. C'est peut-être ce à quoi ressemble celle de Luna et Xeno; je ne pense pas que les Potter soient normaux, mais je suis probablement amer. J'en ai tous les droits! Je les hais et j'aurais voulu être adopté! Je voudrais être majeur pour pouvoir m'éloigner d'eux. Je pourrais avoir mon propre appartement le jour où j'aurai dix-sept ans, et alors, je déménagerai.

Je n'ai pas fait d'autres rêves étranges...suis-je connecté à Voldemort? Ou, mon esprit va-t-il hors de mon corps? Je ne pense pas, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais faire attention à mes arrières et ne faire confiance à personne…à part Luna, c'est tout.

Harry

* * *

Après les événements de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le reste de l'été fut pour le moins, vraiment très calme. En réalité, Harry en était ravi, après son rêve et les Mangemorts, il ne voulait pas que quelque chose d'inhabituel arrive à nouveau. Il allait surveiller ses arrières, Voldemort viendrait après lui et son frère. Pas qu'il allait se tenir responsable pour son frère; de toute façon, ce que Nick avait fait était grâce à lui.

Bientôt, Eileen créée un portoloin pour lui qui l'emmènerait directement sur la plate-forme magique du 9 ¾. Cette fois-ci, Harry pleurait presque, il s'était plus attaché à Eileen que jamais si c'était possible.

"Prends soin de toi, tu m'entends?" déclara sérieusement Eileen.

"Oui, toi aussi" dit doucement Harry, il tuerait si quiconque essayait de blesser Eileen, s'il devait choisir entre Eileen et sa mère, il choisirait Eileen en un battement de cœur.

Avec sa chouette et sa malle en toute sécurité dans sa main, il agrippa le portoloin dans l'autre et il disparu, la sensation d'un crochet sous le nombril était la seule indication qui permettait de savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin. Il grogna en atterrissant, mais il resta sur ses pieds, contrairement à son frère qui tombait à chaque fois. Son père avait toujours expliqué que plus on était puissant magiquement, et le plus souvent on tombait. Donc, Nick avait commencé à le faire réellement en pensant que son père avait dit la vérité.

Alors qu'il montait dans le train, il entendit Ronald Weasley parler à Finnigan et Thomas.

"Je vous dis que quelque chose d'important va arriver à Poudlard, cette année!" dit Ron dans un murmure bruyant.

"Comme quoi?" demanda Finnigan, dubitatif.

"J'sais pas, on va le savoir bientôt" dit Ron, d'un air suffisant.

* * *

Pour une fois, Harry ne faisait pas le voyage en train tout seul; Luna était venue, en face de lui en tenant le Chicaneur à l'envers. Harry cligna à peine des yeux avant qu'un sourire éclatant s'épanouit sur son visage, "Hé Luna! Comment s'est passé le reste de ton été, as-tu trouvé quelque chose?" demanda avidement Harry.

"Non, mais viens regarder quelques photos! Nous avons plein d'autres choses" dit Luna en gesticulant pour qu'il s'assoit à côté d'elle.

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils passèrent les heures de trajet pour Poudlard; il acheta pour Luna et lui deux chocogrenouilles du chariot. En retour, Luna leur pris une de ses friandises préférées – les dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue avec des bonbons de toutes les saveurs. Quelques animaux magiques étaient bizarres; il était plutôt envieux de Luna pour certaines choses. Il aurait adoré que son père fasse quelque chose comme cela avec lui.

* * *

"Le siège de défense est vide…Je me demande pourquoi" déclara Luna qui était assise à côté d'Harry, sur le banc de la table de Serdaigle.

"Je ne sais pas…Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore ait eu des difficultés à trouver quelqu'un" songea Harry.

"Exacte" dit Luna, son air rêveur de retour.

Ils se turent pour écouter le Choixpeau chanter sa chanson habituelle.

Marcus Longdubat rejoignit son frère à Gryffondor, ses parents seront fiers.

D'autres rejoignirent Serdaigle, comme Stewart Ackerley ou Orla Quirke.

"J'ai juste deux mots à vous dire…Bon appétit!" sourit joyeusement Dumbledore.

Pendant le dîner, il perçu de l'agitation à la table de Gryffondor, surprise, surprise, il s'avérait être Hermione Granger. Il fit une grimace de dégoût en la voyant; honnêtement, il détestait cette fille, elle était une 'Je-sais-tout'. Lui aussi mais, il ne levait pas la main avant que les professeurs aient fini leurs questions…ou pas du tout en réalité. Même après trois ans, elle n'avait même pas changé un tout petit peu.

Seulement après que le dîner fut terminé et que le pudding ait été complètement dévoré, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, gagnant l'attention de toute la Grande Salle avec ce seul mouvement.

"Bien!" dit Dumbledore "Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je dois vous demander votre attention, pour vous faire quelques recommandations. M. Rusard, le concierge m'a demandé de vous dire que la liste des objets interdits dans l'enceinte du château s'est allongée, incluant le yo-yo hurleur le frisbee à dents et le boomerang à mouvement perpétuel. La liste complète contient quatre-cents trente-sept objets, je crois. La liste est affichée dans le bureau de M. Rusard, si quelqu'un veut la vérifier"

"Qui s'en soucie?" chuchota Harry en roulant des yeux.

"Comme toujours" continua Dumbledore "Je voudrais vous rappeler que la Forêt entourant le château est Interdite aux élèves, tout comme le village de Pré-au-Lard n'est autorisé qu'à partir de la troisième année. C'est également de mon devoir de vous informer que la Coupe de Quidditch inter-maison ne se tiendra pas cette année"

"QUOI?" s'exclama Nick Potter avec fureur.

"Pas question!" protesta vindicativement Ron, il adorait le Quidditch même si Gryffondor perdait toujours et Nick jouait dans l'équipe.

"C'est nul" déclara Cédric, l'air découragé.

Dumbledore semblait ne pas avoir encore terminé "Ceci est dû à un événement qui commencera en octobre, et continuera tout le long de l'année scolaire, prenant trop de temps et d'énergie aux professeurs – mais, je suis sûr que vous en serez tous immensément ravis. J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, Poudlard -"

Soudain, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas, retenant l'attention de tout le monde.

Un homme se tenait à l'entrée, appuyé sur une longue canne, et enveloppé dans une cape de voyage noire. Toutes les têtes dans la Grande Salle se tournèrent vers l'étranger, soudain très fortement illuminé par l'éclair qu'avait envoyé le plafond. Il abaissa sa capuche, secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux grisonnant, des cheveux gris foncés, puis il commença à marcher vers la table des professeurs.

Un bruit sourd fit écho dans la Grande Salle à chacun de ses pas. Il atteint la table placée en hauteur, se retourna et se mit difficilement aux côtés de Dumbledore. Un autre éclair traversa le plafond et Luna hoqueta.

L'éclair avait mis le visage de l'homme en relief, et c'était un visage différent de tous ceux qu'avait pu voir Harry. Cela faisait penser qu'il avait été sculpté dans un bois abîmé par quelqu'un qui n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'était censé ressembler un visage humain, et qu'il n'était pas très habile avec un ciseau. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Luna avait hoqueté.

"Permettez-moi de vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal," déclara joyeusement Dumbledore "Le professeur Maugrey".

"Maugrey? Comme l'Auror Maugrey Fol'Oeil?" demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

"Ouais, mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de lui" dit Cédric quelques sièges plus loin.

"Comme je le disais" dit Dumbledore en continuant sur le sujet précédent "Nous aurons l'honneur d'accueillir un événement dans les prochains mois, un événement qui n'a plus eut lieu depuis plus d'un siècle. C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous informe que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se tiendra à Poudlard, cette année."

"Eh bien Weasley avait raison" dit calmement Harry, Luna acquiesça par à-coups; il lui avait répété ce qu'il s'était dit dans le train en direction de Poudlard.

Harry ignora ce que disait Dumbledore, ne se sentant pas concerné. Il se fichait de savoir qu'il fallait avoir plus de dix-sept ans, car il ne serait pas candidat de toute façon. Cela ne le surprendrait même pas si son frère tentait d'y participer, mais il doutait que qui que ce soit parvienne à tromper la malédiction de cette Coupe de Feu.

* * *

Luna et Harry eurent droit à la vue la plus incroyable de leur vie lors de leur deuxième jour à Poudlard. Nick se disputait avec Draco Malfoy, lui, James et Lily avaient encore été dans les journaux. Cela alla très vite, Draco avait presque attaqué Nick, seulement pour être contrecarré à la fin. Maugrey avait transformé Malfoy en furet, et le faisait sautiller dans la cour. Harry ne parvint pas à arrêter de rire; c'était la vue la plus amusante du monde. En fait, il aimait déjà ce professeur, et il n'avait même pas encore eu de cours avec lui.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait faire cela à Nick … son ego s'effondrerait et il pourrait peut-être devenir plus...normal. Nick avait, depuis l'année dernière – après que Ron l'ait rejeté – d'autres amis, Neville, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Et cette année, malgré le fait qu'il soit en première année, s'ajoutait Marcus Longdubat.

Encore mieux, ils avaient vu Maugrey se faire réprimander par Minerva McGonagall, comme un simple enfant âgé de cinq ans.

Personne ne parvint à arrêter de se moquer de lui pendant des semaines.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, il eut son premier aperçu du cours de Maugrey, la première chose qu'il dit en entrant fut de ranger ses livres, que personne n'en aurait besoin. Harry sourit et fit ce qu'on lui demanda; il était légèrement déçu qu'encore une fois, cette année, il avait défense avec les Gryffondors.

"J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin sur ce que vous aviez fait; vous avez appris beaucoup de choses sur les créatures dangereuses. Les épouvantards, les chaporouges, les pitiponks, les strangulots, les kappas et les loup-garous, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Maugrey.

"Oui, monsieur" dit Cho, tout le monde fit des assentiments silencieux.

"Mais vous êtes en retard – très en retard – avec les sorts," dit Maugrey "Donc, je suis ici pour vous élever au niveau de ce que peuvent faire chaque sorciers. J'ai une année pour vous enseigner comment se défendre contre le Mal -".

"Vous n'allez pas rester?" lâcha Nick.

"T'es le fils de James Potter, c'est ça? Je reste seulement pour l'année, faveur spéciale pour Dumbledore…une année, puis retour en retraite" déclara Maugrey. Il avait un horrible rictus sur le visage, rendant ses rides encore plus monstrueuses et son visage se contorsionner à l'agonie.

Harry était plutôt excité à propos de ce cours maintenant! Apprendre à perfectionner des sortilèges serait génial. Quirrell et Lockhart ont été tellement inutiles; Lupin était très bien, il était juste furieux contre l'homme.

"Bon- commençons. Les sorts. Ils sont de puissances et formes différentes. Maintenant, d'après le Ministère de la Magie, je suis supposé vous enseigner les contre-sorts et vous laisser avec. Je ne suis pas supposé vous montrer ce que peuvent faire les sorts interdits avant votre sixième année. Vous n'êtes pas assez âgé pour vous en soucier jusque là" dit Maugrey "Mais, Dumbledore a une meilleure opinion de vous, il est certain que vous pouvez le surmonter, et je peux vous dire, plus vite vous saurez ce à quoi vous aurez à faire face, et le mieux ce sera. Comment êtes-vous supposés vous défendre contre quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais vu? Un sorcier qui est sur le point de vous jeter un sort impardonnable ne vous dira pas ce qu'il va faire. Il ne vous le lancera pas gentiment et poliment. Vous avez besoin d'être préparés. Vous devez être alertes et vigilants" dit Maugrey.

"Alors... Quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont les maléfices que les lois de la sorcellerie répriment avec le plus de sévérité ?" demanda Maugrey.

"Weasley?" demanda Maugrey après que quelques mains se soient levées.

"Mon père m'a parlé d'un sort…c'est le sort de l'Imperius, ou quelque chose comme ça?" dit Ron.

"Ah, oui," dit Maugrey en hochant de la tête "Votre père le connaît bien celui-là. Il a donné au Ministère énormément de problèmes à un moment, le sort de l'Imperium"

"Euuh!" s'exclama Ron quand Maugrey sortit de son bureau des araignées, ce qui fit rouler des yeux à la plupart des Serdaigles. Tout le monde savait que la plus grande peur de Ronald Weasley était les araignées; ils se souvenaient de l'épouvantard de l'année dernière.

Harry écouta attentivement le discours de Maugrey sur le sort de l'Imperium, il ne rit pas comme les autres le firent lorsque l'araignée reçu l'Imperium. Finalement, il arrêta la malédiction après avoir effrayé tout le monde en leur disant qu'il leur apprendrait à le contrer.

"Quelqu'un peut m'en dire un autre?" demanda Maugrey.

La main d'Hermione se secouait dans les airs, comme d'habitude et Harry roula des yeux à cette vue, pour une fois, il leva la main en espérant que le professeur le choisirait pour l'embêter.

"Ouais?" demanda Maugrey en fixant attentivement Harry.

"Le Doloris" dit abruptement Harry.

Le sort fut lancé et l'araignée reçu rapidement le 'endoloris', Harry ne réagit pas mais la moitié de la classe grimaça fasse aux mouvements de l'araignée. Se tordant horriblement, se balançant d'un côté ou de l'autre, aucun son n'en sorti mais Harry pouvait imaginer ce que cela pouvait être.

"Bon, quelqu'un en connaît un autre?" dit sèchement Maugrey.

Harry voulait rire lorsque Nick leva finalement sa main; il avait son dos raide comme un piquet et un sourire suffisant sur le visage.

"Oui?" demanda Maugrey ses yeux rivés sur Nick Potter.

"Avada Kedavra - Le sort de mort" dit Nick.

La dernière araignée fut tuée rapidement en un flash de lumière verte, Harry se sentit soudainement malade pour une raison quelconque. Il devait arrêter ses hauts-le-cœur, il regarda vers l'arrière, Nick ne semblait pas affecté du tout. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres et il se retourna vers le professeur, attendant avec curiosité de voir ce qui allait se passer. Maugrey allait-il précisez que son frère en était le seul survivant? De qui se moquait-il, il savait que cela allait arriver.

"Pas très agréable," déclara-t-il "Pas très agréable. Et il n'y a pas de contre-sort. Il n'y a aucun moyen de le contrer. Une seule personne y a survécu, et il est assis juste en face de moi".

Harry voulait rouler des yeux, mais cet œil magique le détecterait sûrement, alors il s'abstint de le faire.

Assez curieusement, il n'en dit pas plus, il leur dit que ces trois malédictions étaient les Impardonnables. Très vite, ils prirent des notes sur les Impardonnables jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, Harry fut heureux de pouvoir partir. Dès qu'il fut sorti de la salle, il courut vers les toilettes les plus proches et il vomit de façon spectaculaire dans l'une des cabines.

* * *

Journal,

Le professeur Maugrey nous a montré les Impardonnables, aujourd'hui; je n'ai pas pu manger au déjeuner ou au dîner. Luna m'a compris d'ailleurs…je pense qu'elle ne sait pas que je suis celui qui a vraiment survécu, en fait. Quelques fois, elle a cette étincelle dans les yeux, comme si elle savait ce que je pensais. C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne peut pas savoir! C'est impossible. Quand je vois ce flash de lumière vert, j'ai cette image dans la tête…d'un visage de serpent et de ce moldu. Ce n'était pas un rêve, j'ai vu quelqu'un mourir, je suppose que ça commence à s'assombrir, ça me fait penser à quel point j'étais proche de mourir lorsque j'étais bébé.

C'est moi qui l'ai presque été tué, et pourtant, c'est Nick qui a obtenu toute l'attention et la célébrité. Je me fiche de ça, je suis heureux de ne pas être comme Nick…mais j'aurais aimé même une once d'attention de maman. Quelques fois, j'aimerais que les gens sachent, comme ça je pourrais le surmonter.

J'ai lu à la bibliothèque, aujourd'hui, que je pouvais me faire émanciper plus tôt et avoir ma part de l'héritage des Potter. Donc, je n'aurais plus à vivre avec les Potter, je pourrais avoir mon appartement tout de suite si je le voulais. Je pense sérieusement à le faire, de cette façon, James et Lily ne pourront pas me ramener par dépit. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison, mais j'ai une forte envie d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Harry

* * *

Le cours suivant de défense qu'il eût fut simplement plus horrible que jamais, non pas parce que Maugrey avait fait quelque chose, mais l'attention de tous fut tournée vers lui. Tout le monde avait été soumis à l'Imperium; personne à part Harry n'a été capable de le contrer. Pas seulement cela, mais ses jambes étaient brisées, en attendant, Maugrey continua juste à lui faire des louanges. Il ne s'en serait pas préoccuper, mais bon sang, ils regardaient Harry comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu avant. Les Serdaigles commencèrent à acclamer leur camarade, les Gryffondors regardèrent Nick comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'IL ne l'avait pas contré alors que son frère l'avait fait.

...

"La façon dont il parle" grogna Harry, en vacillant jusqu'à la sortie de la salle de défense, se sentant vraiment très faible.

"On dirait que je vais me faire attaquer toutes les minutes" dit Harry en fronçant des sourcils.

"Tu vas bien Harry?" demanda Luna, en se rapprochant, Cho et Terry soutenaient Harry, le gardant en équilibre.

"Non, Maugrey a cassé mes jambes" dit simplement Harry.

"Comment?" demanda Luna son regard rêveur remplacé par un air furieux.

"Il m'a soumis à l'Imperium" soupira Harry en enlevant ses mains de Terry et Cho, et en leur adressant un discret "Merci".

"De rien, j'espère que tu iras mieux bientôt" dit doucement Cho.

"Ouais, camarade, bonne chance" dit Terry et ils partirent. Harry paraissait choqué par le fait qu'ils lui aient parlé; car on lui parlait difficilement.

"Il t'a fait te casser les jambes toi-même?" demanda Luna d'un air sidérée.

"Euh, non" dit Harry en riant un peu pour oublier la douleur. "Il m'a dit de sauter, mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver écrasé au sol! Il l'a fait quatre fois! Maintenant, je peux le contrer complètement! Je suis le seul, aussi".

"Wow, Harry, c'est vraiment super!" lui sourit joyeusement Luna.

"Merci, maintenant allons-y, je suis affamé" déclara Harry, entraînant joyeusement Luna. Son appétit était de retour, merci Merlin.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" murmura Harry; une foule se rassemblait autour des escaliers en marbre au lieu de manger.

"C'est à propos du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers" dit simplement Luna.

"Qu'est-ce que ça dit?" demanda Harry avec curiosité, en se glissant entre les Serdaigles, ne se préoccupant pas du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, contrairement aux autres.

"Les sorciers de Durmstrang et les sorcières de Beauxbâtons vont arriver le vendredi 30 octobre à dix-huit heures. Nos cours finiront une demie heure avant pour accueillir nos invités dans le hall d'entrée" répondit Luna.

"C'est dans une semaine, je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient aussi tôt" dit Harry avec surprise.

"Ouais," dit Luna en hochant de la tête, alors qu'elle vidait son jus de citrouille.

* * *

Inutile de dire que les professeurs furent très tendus lorsqu'il fut temps d'accueillir les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang. Le hall d'entrée était rempli de monde, mais Luna et Harry se tenaient à l'arrière alors que cet idiot de Nick se tenait à l'avant, aux côtés de McGonagall comme s'il était la mascotte de l'école.

"Miss Lovegood, redressez votre chapeau!" s'exclama sèchement McGonagall "Miss Patil, enlevez cette chose ridicule de vos cheveux!"

Puis, l'agitation commença, Beauxbâtons était arrivé, dans une énorme maison volante. Des Palominos ailés, seulement, ils avaient la taille d'un éléphant. Harry soupira se demandant quand cela finirait; partout, les élèves hoquetaient, haletaient et poussaient des exclamations comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel de leur vie. Même Harry pouvait voir que la femme sortant du carrosse était gigantesque, sûrement la plus grande femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle pouvait se tenir à côté de Hagrid et elle était de la même taille que lui, reconnut-il, alors qu'il attendait impatiemment que tout le monde se déplace.

Finalement, Durmstrang suivit, ils firent leur entrée sur un énorme bateau au milieu du lac. Cela impressionna tout le monde, sauf Luna et Harry. Qui étaient juste assis dans un coin, parlant calmement de leur journée. Harry n'avait pas mentionné le fait qu'il avait encore reçu l'Imperium, mais il parla de tout autre chose. Luna avait peut-être un an de moins, mais elle en connaissait beaucoup sur les sorts, et elle en apprenait encore plus en parlant avec lui. Elle n'aurait aucun problème en quatrième année si elle les gardait en tête; de toute façon, c'était certain.

Si le chahut était horrible, ce ne fut rien quand ils virent qui venait de Durmstrang. Victor Krum. Nick était littéralement en train de baver. Souriant largement, il abandonna ses 'amis' et tenta d'aller le voir mais c'était trop tard. Il y avait trop de monde qui fourmillait autour, pour penser à se rapprocher de lui à temps.

* * *

Finalement, Luna et Harry réussirent à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner; les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons choisirent de s'asseoir en bout de table des Serdaigles, le plus éloigné des premières années. Les élèves de Durmstrang choisirent de s'installer à la table de Serpentard, où ils furent très bien accueillis. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur dîner, on leur montra la légendaire Coupe de Feu. Puis, tout le monde eu droit à un discours, il fallait avoir plus de dix-sept ans pour y participer; honnêtement, Dumbledore pensait-il que personne n'écoutait? Il avait entendu le même discours lors du banquet de début d'année.

"Allez, j'en ai eu assez pour une nuit" dit Harry, semblant prêt à être malade. Il vit tout le monde bourdonner autour de Nick Potter. Les filles de Beauxbâtons et les garçons de Durmstrang étaient assis près de lui; il parlait de ses aventures plutôt bruyamment. La plupart d'entre elle était des bêtises, mais il n'y avait rien qu'IL pouvait faire pour cela.

"Tu as raison, allons-y" déclara Luna en voyant comment réagissait son ami.

"Bonne nuit, Luna" soupira Harry en montant les escaliers.

"Bonne nuit, Harry" répondit Luna en partant du côté droit des escaliers, pour rejoindre le dortoir des filles.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir!

A la semaine prochaine!

Et passez de Bonnes Fêtes et de bonnes vacances!


	10. Chapter 10

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 10 **

**Harry Potter – Quatrième année - Partie 2 – Les champions du tournoi des Trois sorciers et se faire des amis **

* * *

Harry revenait tout juste de l'infirmerie; Luna se sentait patraque, alors il devait rester seul. Pour être honnête, il avait été complètement sidéré par le comportement des Serdaigles. Il les connaissait depuis quatre ans, maintenant, ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé – pourtant, depuis ce cours, où il avait été soumis à l'Imperium, tout avait changé. Il était plus à l'aise pour parler aux plus jeunes années; car ils ne lui avaient jamais rien fait.

A l'heure actuelle, il faisait face au dilemme de s'être lever tôt, et il se retrouva à marcher en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Il prit l'un des vieux balais de l'école et décida de voler. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas volé; en réalité, il savait exactement depuis quand - le jour où il avait été aperçu par McGonagall. Qui avait ensuite donné la position qui lui revenait à son frère - Nick.

Il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait de la compagnie, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

"C'était un très bon vol, tu joues pour ton école?" demanda un garçon avec un accent bulgare, qu'Harry savait être Victor Krum. Celui qui avait attrapé le Vif d'Or plus tôt cette année, durant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

"Non, ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je monte sur un balai. Je parie que ce n'est rien fasse à tes compétences en vol; tu étais génial, le plongeon que tu as fait était impressionnant." déclara Harry.

Il n'avait pas parlé avec animation ou fixé Krum avec admiration. Il mettait juste en évidence ce fait, contrairement à la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, il se fichait que Krum soit célèbre. Il était un sorcier de dix-sept ans et c'était tout ce qui importait. En réalité, il appréciait beaucoup plus Krum que Nick, car Krum, lui au moins avait mérité sa célébrité.

"Merci." dit Krum avec surprise. Normalement, ils le traquaient et lui demandaient des autographes, surtout les filles. Il n'aimait pas l'attention que lui apportait le fait de jouer au Quidditch professionnellement. Ce garçon était la première personne à le traiter normalement, et c'était un changement agréable.

"Tes parents doivent être fiers de toi?" demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur la pelouse verdoyante qui semblait ne jamais pousser.

"Bien sûr." dit Krum en regardant Harry un peu bizarrement.

"Tu as des frères et sœurs?" demanda Harry en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

"Oui, une petite sœur." répondit Krum, apparemment, ce garçon n'était pas obsédé comme les autres, car tout le monde savait qu'il avait une sœur. Il y avait des tonnes de photos d'elle et de leurs parents dans les magazines.

"Comment est-ce qu'ils la traitent?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Elle a droit à toute l'attention quand je suis à l'école, elle m'écrit pour me raconter tous les endroits qu'ils ont visité." dit Krum, il savait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus derrière cette question. Il remarqua que les yeux du garçon scintillaient. Ils étaient magnifiques; le garçon l'était, en particulier ses yeux.

"C'est super" sourit Harry, sourire qui atteignit ses yeux, mais son regard racontait une autre histoire. Il était empli de douleur, on n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il pensait, de toute manière.

"Alors, qui es-tu?" demanda Krum en regardant de plus près l'adolescent. Il avait vu de la peine traverser ces yeux, ce n'était pas ce qu'il imaginait voir chez un élève à l'école. C'était le genre de douleur qu'on voyait chez ceux qui perdaient d'un coup toute leur famille – une impuissante désolation.

"Harry Potter." soupira à moitié Harry, se préparant pour la question suivante.

"Ah, eh bien c'est vraiment sympa de te rencontrer Harry Potter, peut-être que nous pouvons apprendre à mieux nous connaître." déclara Krum, son accent rendant les mots plus difficiles à comprendre correctement. Il tendait la main, attendant que Harry la serre.

Harry observa Krum et pensa, 'cela valait-il le coup de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un de célèbre'? Il était déjà embêté par Nick, tout le temps. Ce serait la même chose s'il devenait ami avec Krum. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres, il voulait une autre personne, autre que Luna, à qui parler. Il adorait Luna, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas la même chose d'avoir quelqu'un de plus âgé à qui parler. Il adorait ses conversations avec Eileen, probablement parce que cela remplissait le vide. Il tendit la main pour la secouer, et une amitié vit le jour.

"Je pense que ton vol pourrait être meilleur sur un balai convenable, tu veux essayer le mien?" demanda Victor Krum.

"Oh non, je n'ai jamais utilisé un balai professionnel, je serai trop paniqué à l'idée de l'abîmer!" dit Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

"Vas-y, j'aimerais te voir voler." dit gentiment Victor.

"Oh, bon d'accord alors," répondit Harry "Mais ne te plains pas s'il arrive quelque chose."

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils passèrent leur matinée, volant à tour de rôle autour du terrain de Quidditch. Harry devint rouge betterave en voyant le corps de Victor Krum. Il avait enlevé son t-shirt; la température était vraiment différente en Écosse comparée à la Bulgarie. Leurs vêtements étaient beaucoup plus épais, alors ce ne fut pas surprenant qu'il ait trop chaud.

* * *

Le jour suivant fut dimanche; Harry s'était réveillé plus tôt, comme Luna avait été libéré de l'infirmerie. Ils venaient tout juste de s'asseoir sur leur siège lorsque Victor Krum les rejoignit. Harry tentait d'empêcher le rougissement de l'envahir, il savait maintenant qu'il était gay, il n'était pas stupide. Une autre raison pour que ses parents le détestent, pas qu'il s'en préoccupait, de toute façon, eux, ils s'en fichaient. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il était, il espérait juste qu'Eileen ne serait pas dégoûtée de lui. Là, cela lui ferait plus mal que tout autre chose dans le monde. Il lui avait envoyé une lettre pour le lui dire la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas encore reçu de réponse.

"Des gens ont-ils déjà mis leurs noms?" demanda Krum, en se servant un énorme déjeuner. Étrangement, les autres élèves de Durmstrang ne l'avaient pas suivi; ils étaient toujours assis à la table des Serpentards.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Harry en haussant les épaules "On vient d'arriver." expliqua-t-il en réponse.

"Ah," dit Krum en hochant la tête. "Ah très bien, on a tous mis nos noms ce matin."

"Veux-tu vraiment le faire? Je veux dire que c'est supposé être extrêmement dangereux, et tu es déjà célèbre." Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire remarquer.

"Exacte, mais je voudrais prouver que je suis plus qu'un simple joueur de Quidditch, on ne peut pas jouer toute sa vie, tu sais. Un jour j'aurai besoin d'un travail convenable, j'ai entendu que les joueurs les plus âgés étaient dans le début de la trentaine." dit Krum pour expliquer.

"Vraiment judicieux." fit une nouvelle voix en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. C'était une fille aux cheveux blonds, élégamment habillée d'une robe de soie bleue. Elle était en partie Vélane, il pouvait le confirmer, mais il n'était pas complètement attiré par elle. Il pouvait voir que presque tout le monde les observait avec la bouche béante.

"Je suis Fleur Delacour, ravie de vous rencontrer" dit-elle en leur serrant la main.

"Harry Potter." dit Harry en empoignant sa délicate main féminine.

"Luna Lovegood." sourit gentiment Luna.

"Victor Krum," répondit Victor en secouant poliment sa main. "Content de te rencontrer."

"Moi aussi" déclara-t-elle avant de commencer son déjeuner.

"C'est un un collier très original que tu portes Luna" dit Fleur sans aucune expression sur son visage. Alors, ni Luna, ni Harry ne surent si elle se moquait d'eux.

"Merci, ma mère et moi l'avons fabriqué, elle est morte trois semaines après. J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était un accident de potion." expliqua-t-elle, droit au but sans son regard rêveur. Normalement, elle ne prenait pas la peine de dire ou expliquer quoi que ce soit aux gens, cependant, aujourd'hui, elle l'avait fait.

Fleur lui fit un sourire gentil "je l'aurais porté moi aussi" révéla-t-elle calmement.

"Merci" dit Luna après avoir avalé son morceau d'œuf.

"Alors, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui?" demanda Krum.

A ce moment là, de l'agitation les fit tous se retourner, Fred et George Weasley avaient été éjectés à travers la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, Harry rit dans un amusement acerbe. Les jumeaux avaient les cheveux et la barbe de Dumbledore; apparemment, ils avaient tenté de tromper la puissante Coupe de Feu.

"Quels idiots," dit Krum en secouant la tête "Ce sont les frères de l'autre rouquin, n'est-ce pas? Il ne m'a laissé tranquille que quand je lui ai signé un autographe".

"Tu veux parler de Ronald Weasley?" demanda calmement Luna.

"Oui." acquiesça Krum pour agréer à la réponse.

"Il était bien dernièrement. En fait, son cerveau a pris du volume pendant les vacances." dit Harry en reniflant brièvement. Tout ceux qui avaient arrêté de traîner avec Nick devenaient plus intelligents qu'il ne le croyait avant.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent, provoquant un 'bang' retentissant lorsque Madame Maxime entra. Elle ridiculisait vraiment Hagrid, elle était gigantesque. Derrière elle, la suivait une file de chaque membre de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. Ceux qui étaient venus avec elle. Autres que, Fleur bien entendu. En file Indienne, ils ajoutèrent tous leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu, semblant plutôt arrogants.

* * *

Harry était assis avec Luna dans la bibliothèque ce jour là; il lisait un livre sur les coutumes sorcières. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le vit – le choix d'être émancipé et l'esprit d'Harry explosa de milles idées. Il pouvait même légalement changer son nom après l'émancipation. Cela importait peu que sa famille soit encore en vie! Mieux encore, il pourrait avoir sa part d'héritage des Potter. Il n'y aurait rien que pourra faire James à ce propos; un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?", demanda Luna avec curiosité.

"Je peux me faire émanciper légalement", répondit Harry.

"Harry...je sais que tu es malheureux, mais veux-tu vraiment le faire?", demanda Luna avec tristesse. Elle savait pour la famille d'Harry, la façon dont ils l'ignoraient, et le fait qu'ils ne lui aient jamais rien offert. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait dépensé tout son argent économisé pour leur acheter des places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cependant, se faire émanciper n'était pas une mince affaire, comment réagiraient les Potter?

"Je dois le faire, je peux même légalement changer mon nom...prendre celui de l'un de mes ancêtres", sourit Harry en sentant un poids alléger ses épaules. "Tant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'est en vie, comme le nom des Black ou des Weasley".

"Je vois", dit calmement Luna.

Et ce fut décidé, plus tard, il envoya une lettre à Gringotts pour se renseigner. Il voulait tout savoir, avant de risquer de faire quoi que ce soit. Il devait savoir ce qui l'attendait et ce qui pourrait se passer.

Il reçu une lettre d'Eileen le même jour.

_Mon très cher Harry,_

_Je pouvais pratiquement sentir ton angoisse lorsque tu m'as écrit, ne sois pas effrayé que je t'abandonne parce que tu préfères ton propre genre. Souviens-toi juste que c'est largement accepté dans le monde Sorcier. Même s'il y a toujours des personnes discriminées, comme il existe des gens qui pensent que le monde Moldu est horrible et mauvais._

_Je voudrais pouvoir te mettre en travers de mes genoux et te donner une bonne fessée du fait que tu aies peur de ce que pourrait penser ta méprisable famille. Un jour, ils regretteront ce qu'ils ont fait, retiens ces mots, mon chéri. Ils réaliseront ce qu'ils ont fait, lorsque tu seras un puissant jeune homme reconnu. J'ai le sentiment que tu trouveras ta place, Harry, tu es un garçon intelligent._

_Les gens intelligents ne finissent pas dans un travail régulier, sauf s'ils ont fait quelque chose de stupide. Je l'ai fait dans ma jeunesse, pour contrarier mes parents. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi, mon chéri, c'est en partie pour cette raison que je t'ai aidé. Pour contrarier mes propres parents, j'ai quitté Poudlard, puis je suis allée dans le monde Moldu et en ai épousé un. Je ne peux pas le regretter complètement car, j'ai eu mon fils malgré tout cela. Tu vois, mes parents étaient des Sang-Purs, aussi purs qu'on pouvait l'être. Ils m'ont déshérité, leur unique fille, à cause de cela._

_Ta compagnie me manque, _

_J'attends avec impatience ta prochaine lettre!_

_Fais-moi savoir qui seront les trois champions._

_Eileen_

* * *

Luna, Krum, Fleur et Harry étaient assis à la table de Serdaigle. Ils mangeaient leur repas tranquillement, même si Krum et Fleur mangeaient plus vite que la normale. Ils devaient être excités de savoir qui serait choisi par la Coupe de Feu. Tout le monde tordait son cou pour voir si Dumbledore avait fini, attendant qu'il annonce les champions.

"Bien, la Coupe de Feu est presque prête à rendre sa décision", déclara Dumbledore. "Je pense qu'elle requiert quelques minutes de plus. Maintenant, lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je vous demanderai de bien vouloir vous lever, marcher le long de la table du personnel, et entrer dans la pièce à côté" – il indiqua la porte dont il parlait – "où vous recevrez vos premières instructions".

Une fois qu'il eu fini de parler, il agita ses mains, plongeant la Grande Salle dans le noir. La seule luminosité provenait désormais de la Coupe de Feu et des bougies placées dans les citrouilles. Dumbledore avait vraiment un don pour dramatiser, fut tout ce que pouvait penser Harry.

"Moins d'une seconde", dit quelqu'un, mais Harry ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Il avait raison, une seconde plus tard une langue de feu s'éleva dans les airs, un morceau de parchemin noirci en sorti – la salle entière haletait. Dumbledore l'attrapa avant qu'il ne retombe au sol. Le tenant à bout de bras comme s'il était presbyte.

"Le champion de Durmstrang", il lut dans une voix forte et claire, "est Viktor Krum".

Les acclamations furent lourdes et résonnaient dans toute la Grande Salle. Harry applaudissait avec enthousiasme; Fleur et Luna se contenaient un peu plus, grimaçant face à la puissance des ovations et des cris. Viktor leur fit un signe de tête avant de se lever pour rejoindre Dumbledore. Puis contourna la table du personnel et il disparu dans l'autre salle.

Les applaudissements et les cris s'apaisèrent. Désormais, l'attention de tout le monde était focalisée sur la Coupe de Feu, un deuxième morceau de parchemin en sorti, propulsé par les flammes.

"Le champion de Beauxbâtons", dit Dumbledore "est Fleur Delacour!".

"Bien joué", dit Luna par-dessus les acclamations qui avaient repris. Elle se leva également de la table des Serdaigles en souriant chaleureusement à Luna et Harry. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de leur vue, rejoignant Viktor dans l'autre pièce.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu dans l'autre salle, le silence retomba, cette fois ce fut un silence si raide qu'on pouvait presque sentir l'excitation. Le champion de Poudlard était le prochain.

"Le champion de Poudlard est" il appela, mais toute trace de joie disparu de son visage; quelque chose n'allait pas. Les gens parlaient, on pouvait les entendre chuchoter à leur voisin se demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Dumbledore se racla la gorge et dit dans une voix emplie d'incrédulité "Nick Potter".

"Quoi?", murmura Harry, les yeux écarquillés, il savait que son frère ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela. Ce qui le renvoyait à son rêve, et il en eut la chair de poule.

"Nick Potter!" appela-t-il encore. "Nick! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît!"

Nick soupira avant de se lever; faisant un sourire arrogant, il savait que ses parents pourraient le sortir de là. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, il était sûr de cela. Maintenant, il devait faire en sorte que les gens pensent qu'il ne se souciait pas de ces événements. Le sourire rendit tout le monde furieux, ce qui affaiblit Nick, au point qu'il commença à s'inquiéter. Personne n'avait jamais été ainsi avec lui! Ils semblaient furieux.

Pour Harry, Nick prit tout son temps pour rejoindre Dumbledore.

"Bien...va dans la salle Nick." dit Dumbledore, mais sans sourire.

Tout le monde était encore assis, dans un silence stupéfait lorsque la Coupe de Feu recommença. Dumbledore eu l'air inquiet et choqué; il récupéra le bout de parchemin avec crainte. Ses long bras le tenant loin de lui, comme il l'avait fait pour les trois autres.

Le nom suivant laissa la Grande Salle dans un silence stupéfait, complètement abasourdie par la nouvelle tournure des événements.

"Harry Potter!" s'exclama Dumbledore.

"Oh Merlin" dit Luna, les yeux écarquillés et regardant Harry avec, dans ses yeux gris, de l'inquiétude.

Tout les regards de Poudlard étaient braqués sur lui, le faisant frissonner. Il sentit comme si des araignées rampaient sur son dos – il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Avec un visage impassible, il entra dans la pièce pour rejoindre les autres, sentant la peur l'envahir.

Fleur et Krum attendaient près du feu, fixant Nick en fronçant des sourcils; Nick était simplement debout l'air inquiet et méfiant.

"Ils veulent qu'on reviennent dans la Grande Salle? Il ne parle pas!" dit Fleur en reniflant avec dégoût.

"Non, nous avons été inscrit dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers." dit Harry sans ménagement.

"Impossible." fut la réponse de Krum avec les yeux écarquillés.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?" demanda une Fleur perplexe, elle connaissait mieux Harry que cela pour penser qu'il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser au Tournoi, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de lui parler.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée" répondit Harry en croisant ses bras, et broyant du noir. En observant le feu, il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait maintenant.

* * *

"Ils ont dit que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'y participer, les règles sont claires", claqua amèrement Harry en entrant, puis s'installant dans la bibliothèque, il semblait sur le point de devenir fou furieux.

"On te l'avait dit", déclara Viktor, de la pitié au fond des yeux et dans sa voix. Le 'On' pour se désigner lui et Fleur, ils avaient dit à Harry que la règle était inviolable.

"Même nos parents ne peuvent pas nous en faire sortir! Il sont furieux contre Dumbledore. Ils menacent de le poursuivre en justice si quoi que ce soit arrive à Nick" soupira Harry, ses épaules s'affaissèrent; il semblait plus vieux que jamais.

Lorsqu'il était remonté à la tour de Serdaigle, on l'avait tapoté dans le dos. Chacun des Serdaigles, qu'ils soient jeunes ou plus âgés lui avaient dit qu'ils seraient à ses côtés pendant toutes les épreuves. Ils le soutiendraient et l'épauleraient pour la victoire, qu'ils l'aideraient par tous les moyens possibles. C'était encore plus bizarre que ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa première semaine! Les choses allaient trop vite pour Harry, et il n'aimait pas cela. Les gens le regardaient constamment avec la bouche béante; il pouvait sentir leur regard curieux l'analyser. Il n'était tout simplement pas habitué; la répartition avait été bien assez pour lui, merci bien.

"Juste Nick?" interrogea Fleur confuse.

"Ouais, c'est le garçon qui a survécu après tout." dit Harry sans émotion.

Inutile de dire que Fleur n'ajouta rien après cela. Viktor, cependant, obtint la confirmation qu'il cherchait. La première conversation qu'il avait eu avec Harry, sur le terrain de Quidditch l'avait toujours ennuyé. Cela commençait à donner plus de sens; le temps qu'il passait avec Harry et ses remarques brutales sur ses parents ou sur Nick.

* * *

_Monsieur Harry James Potter_

_Vous souhaitiez des informations sur l'émancipation et les procédures à effectuer. Vous trouverez ci-joint une brochure qui vous permettra d'en savoir plus. Renvoyez le moi et je commencerai le processus si vous voulez en passer par là. _

_Gripsec_

"Génial!" s'écria Harry en plongeant dans le fascicule.

Le livret lui expliquait simplement la même chose que le livre, avec plus de renseignements. Il y avait également de la paperasse, et une liste de noms de la lignée des Potter qu'il pouvait porter. Harry fit un rictus amusé, respirant profondément, il commença à remplir le formulaire. Il choisit son nouveau nom et signa avant de le faire envoyer par Hermès.

Harry James Peverell avait signé.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils lui répondirent, cela avait fonctionné. Il avait également demandé s'il pouvait être retiré du tournoi. Pas de chance, son nom changerait si quelqu'un vérifiait. Harry ne voulait pas qu'on le sache maintenant, alors son nouveau nom n'était sû que par lui-même et Luna. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs même pas besoin de changer le 'P' sur sa malle.

Il devint aussi l'heureux propriétaire de la cape d'invisibilité. Et d'une grande partie de l'héritage des Potter ainsi que de la fortune des Peverell. Il était un descendant, personne ne pouvait le contester; c'était dans son sang – le nom. James n'avait aucun espoir de toucher cet argent; il se demanda silencieusement combien de temps cela leur prendra pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais sa bonne humeur était ruinée à chaque fois qu'il pensait au tournoi.

* * *

"Harry! Attends." s'écria Krum.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je dois aller en cours, je suis déjà en retard?" dit Harry en inclinant sa tête sur le côté, avec un air curieux.

"Ce sont des dragons, la première tâche." répondit Viktor en lui murmurant dans l'oreille. Le visage d'Harry rougit légèrement à cause de la proximité de Krum. Déglutissant avec peine, cela prit plusieurs minutes avant que la phrase prenne sens.

"Comment?" questionna Harry, les yeux écarquillés, 'comment Viktor Krum a-t-il fait pour le savoir'.

"Ronald Weasley me l'a dit, il est allé voir son frère et Hagrid était là avec Maxime, aussi. Fleur sait probablement que je l'ai appris, alors je te le dis" dit discrètement Viktor.

"Merci Viktor" dit Harry en lui souriant chaleureusement.

"Pas de problème, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose ensemble. Ou si tu préfères en parler avec Luna ou Cédric, je veux dire comme tu veux" dit Viktor avec douceur. Il voulait aider Harry, debout à côté de lui, il paraissait si petit, mais magnifique aussi.

" Pour être honnête avec toi, Viktor, je ne veux pas y penser même si j'y suis obligé. Mes cours sont déjà assez compliqués pour que je me préoccupe de ce genre de choses! Mais c'est sûr que je suis heureux qu'ils ne me traitent pas comme ils le font avec Nick" concéda Harry. Nick était ignoré par la plupart des Gryffondors. Alors que tous les Serdaigles étaient soudés et aidaient Harry.

Les Poufsouffles étaient déçus que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pas été choisi. Ce qui avait changé lorsque Cédric avait commencé à traîner avec les trois champions. Fleur, Viktor et Harry.

Les Serpentards étaient jaloux de la gloire de Nick, comme cela l'avait toujours été – alors ce n'était pas surprenant s'ils utilisaient n'importe quel moyen pour ennuyer Nick. L'insultant de menteur, de cafard, de tricheur, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Lui, par contre, ils ne l'avaient jamais ennuyé; mais, il n'avait jamais vraiment existé avant que toute cette *merde* n'arrive.

Viktor sourit simplement "Eh bien, je t'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Je te verrai en cours. J'ai dix minutes pour retourner sur le bateau pour avoir des leçons".

"Bien sûr. Pas de problème, j'te verrai plus tard!" dit Harry en courant dans une autre direction, espérant qu'il n'avait pas perdu de point pour son retard. Il savait qu'il en avait perdu; c'était le cours de potion après tout.

Il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ces fichus dragons! Qu'étaient-ils supposés faire avec ces fichus dragons, quel genre d'épreuves auront-ils à effectuer?

* * *

Et voilà

Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews!

A la semaine prochaine!


	11. Chapter 11

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**/!\ Attention: lemon à la fin du chapitre** _(je vous le signalerai)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Harry Potter - Quatrième année - Partie 3 – Les Jeux commencent – le bal de Noël et trouver l'énigme **

Harry se réveilla tôt le matin suivant; il descendit dans la salle commune et attendit Luna. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis un bon moment maintenant; heureusement, Luna n'était pas comme la plupart des autres filles. Elle se réveillait quinze minutes après lui et s'habillait pour la journée. On ne voyait aucune autre fille dans la salle commune cinq minutes avant le petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient peut-être des rats de bibliothèque mais, cela ne voulait pas dire que les filles n'aimaient pas se maquiller ou qu'ils ne colportaient pas de rumeurs. Bien que les ragots étaient plus académiques qu'autre chose.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, ils descendaient déjà pour le petit-déjeuner; comme d'habitude, ce ne fut par long avant que leurs autres amis ne les rejoignent. Cédric Diggory était nouveau dans leur groupe; il avait été vraiment contrarié de ne pas avoir été choisi. Surtout d'avoir perdu face à Nick Potter, de tout Poudlard, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour y remédier. Cédric appréciait vraiment Fleur, alors c'était également une autre raison pour les rejoindre. Le regard de Cho envoyait pratiquement des poignards en direction de Cédric et de Fleur depuis. Elle aimait beaucoup Cédric, mais malheureusement elle n'était pas grand chose face à une vélane.

"As-tu bien dormi?" demanda Luna alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. Personne d'autre n'était encore là, à part les professeurs bien sûr. Aucun des élèves de Durmstrang n'avaient quitté le bateau, et ceux de Beauxbâtons n'étaient pas encore sortis de leur carrosse. Luna lui avait dit que l'intérieur était magnifique; elle avait accompagné Fleur une fois pour voir. Ou plutôt les chevaux qui conduisaient le carrosse; elle aimait juste les créatures magiques, enfin, cela on le savait déjà. Fleur, pour sa part, s'était habituée à eux et ne les voyait pas comme des créatures magnifiques. Elle était tout de même fière de son école et tout ce qui s'y trouvait, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait eu aucun problème à faire visiter.

"Je suppose que oui" répondit Harry. Harry était tellement habitué à se lever tôt, c'était une habitude. Il devait se lever tôt pendant l'été été pour ouvrir le magasin et livrer le journal. Les habitants du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard préféraient recevoir leur journal par la porte. Ils avaient vu assez de chouettes pour ne pas être réveillés à six heures du matin. La plupart de ces habitants étaient des femmes au foyer dont les maris travaillaient. C'était bien assez dur de surveiller leurs enfants, sans qu'ils soient en plus réveillés à l'aube, par des chouettes, en plus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as en premier?" demanda Luna, elle le faisait toujours même si elle connaissait probablement son emploi du temps du début à la fin.

Harry grimaça de dégoût "Potions."

"Ah, bonne chance avec ça." dit-elle, au courant de la haine que Reese vouait à Harry. Bien que, selon elle, le professeur s'était calmé. Cela avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Harry ne faisait plus du tout de son mieux dans son cours. C'était toujours la bonne couleur et la même texture mais jamais aussi parfait qu'auparavant. Cependant, il continuait à lire ses livres de potion et restait à la hauteur de ses connaissances à l'écrit. Il adorait les potions, c'était de loin sa matière préférée. Ou ça l'avait été, jusqu'à ce Reese arrive, une part de lui en voulait à Snape pour cela. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, étant donné le quart de chance qu'il lui restait pour devenir l'apprenti d'un Maître de potion. La défense arrivait ensuite, il aimait beaucoup cette matière; au moins ses notes n'étaient pas aussi mauvaises qu'en potion. Reese était vraiment furieux contre lui, et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Au moins avec le professeur Snape, il savait pourquoi il détestait Nick. Il se souvenait de toutes les fois où James avait parlé de lui avec dégoût, il finissait souvent par dire à Nick le surnom qu'il utilisait pour l'appeler. «Serv» quelque chose, mais Lily le grondait toujours lorsqu'il le faisait.

* * *

Le cours de potion venait juste de commencer; Reese continuait de le fixer en parlant. Il parlait des poisons et des antidotes. Harry avait la mauvaise impression qu'il serait le cobaye. Il ne laissa pas le professeur voir que cela l'ennuyait, même si son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Il souhaitait pouvoir disparaître au moment où se fit entendre un coup urgent sur la porte.

Le garçon qui entra était le même qui suivait Nick partout, toute la journée. Son frère aussi avait l'habitude de le faire, ils étaient tout les deux petits, et fins comme des avortons. Colin et Dennis Crivey il pensa, du moins, s'il se souvenait bien de la répartition. Colin souriait de façon rayonnante à Nick en se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur.

"Puis-je vous aider?" demanda confusément Reese avec les sourcils froncés, il s'agissait d'un quatrième année après tout et ce garçon ressemblait à un première année.

"Monsieur, je doit accompagner les Potter en haut!" sourit joyeusement Colin.

"Ils ont une heure de potion à terminer, ils monteront lorsque ce cours sera fini" dit Reese en regardant fixement Harry avant d'adoucir ses yeux pour regarder, à la hâte, les Gryffondors.

"Monsieur, M. Verpey les convoque; tous les champions doivent y aller, je pense qu'ils veulent prendre des photos" dit Colin.

"Très bien. Nick, Potter allez-y" dit sèchement le professeur Reese.

Harry et Nick sortirent hâtivement de la salle, Harry était pressé de s'éloigner de la salle, et Nick ne voulait pas manquer l'opportunité de se faire prendre en photo.

"C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas Nick" dit Colin en levant les yeux sur Nick, en plein dans le culte du héros "N'est-ce pas génial? D'être un champion?"

"Bien sûr, si quelqu'un doit être désigné champion, c'est bien moi!" déclara Nick d'un air suffisant.

"Pourquoi veulent-ils faire des photos?" demanda sèchement Harry.

"La Gazette du Sorcier, je pense!" répondit Colin en regardant à peine Harry, car trop occupé à observer Nick avec admiration.

Harry grimaça; super, il allait avoir sa fichue photo affichée dans le monde entier. Il y avait peut-être une chance qu'ils ne publient que la photo de Nick, il vendrait plus que lui. Alors, sans plus tarder, il croisa les doigts et pria pour le mieux.

Lorsqu'il entra, il vit que la salle était plutôt petite, Krum regardait d'un air boudeur dans un coin. Fleur attendait juste à côté de Krum, il les salua de la main; imitant Viktor Krum. Qui, il l'avait appris, détestait la presse; pas étonnant, vu les choses qu'ils faisaient pour pouvoir prendre une photo du héros de Quidditch. Il vit également Verpey assis, il parlait avec une sorcière qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant. Nick l'avait reconnu par contre car il se redressa et arrangea ses robes.

"Ah, les champions numéro trois et quatre!" s'exclama Verpey en souriant. "Venez, venez…vous n'avez rien à craindre, c'est juste un examen de baguettes, les autres juges seront là dans dans un moment."

"Examen de baguettes?" demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Nous devons vérifier que vos baguettes sont totalement fonctionnelles, qu'il n'y a aucun problème, vous savez, puisque c'est votre outil plus important pour les épreuves à venir" dit Verpey en hochant légèrement de la tête.

"Voici Rita Skeeter, elle va prendre une petite photo pour la Gazette du Sorcier." dit Verpey en présentant la sorcière.

"Peut-être pas aussi petite, Ludo." dit Skeeter, Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Nick et il soupira de soulagement, son visage ne serait peut-être pas affiché, après tout.

"Puis-je avoir une conversation avec notre plus jeune champion?" demanda Rita après quelques secondes.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de mentionner qu'_il _était techniquement le plus jeune. Il ne voulait pas que l'attention se porte sur lui, 'merci bien'. Avant que Ludo ou même que Nick ne puissent accepter, Skeeter l'avait déjà agrippé et tiré dans un placard à balai.

Pendant ce temps, Fleur, Krum et Harry s'étaient assis sur leurs chaises, discutant discrètement. Même quand les juges arrivèrent, Maxime, Karkaroff, et Croupton et bien sûr Ludo Verpey qui était déjà là. Il vit Madame Maxime et Karkaroff froncer les sourcils au fait qu'ils interagissent. Les professeurs avaient l'air de prendre cela plus au sérieux que les élèves. De toute façon, Harry n'avait aucune envie de gagner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Même s'il s'avérait qu'il était meilleur que son frère, ils affirmeraient que c'était un coup de chance, et se demanderaient comment il avait pu gagner et pas son frère.

"Harry, où est Nick?" demanda gentiment Dumbledore à son élève.

"Dans le placard à balai" dit Harry, imperturbable, se rendant compte que Dumbledore s'était finalement adressé à lui pour lui parler de 'Nick fichu Potter'. Quelques fois, il se voyait presque étrangler le vieil homme, si Dumbledore avait des frères ou sœurs il les plaignait. Avoir affaire à lui, aucun doute que c'était comme Nick et lui; voire, encore pire.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils avant de s'y diriger rapidement, sans se préoccuper de la conversation qui avait commencé. Nick les rejoignit assez vite, étrangement, il s'installa à côté de lui. Il s'écarta un peu mais, fit en sorte que cela ne soit pas trop visible, il ne voulait pas qu'on dise dans les journaux qu'il était jaloux et envieux de la célébrité de son frère; merci bien.

"Puis-je vous présenter M. Ollivander, il sera l'examinateur de baguettes" dit Dumbledore, ses yeux étincelants un long moment.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, pouvez-vous y aller la première, s'il vous plaît?" demanda M. Ollivander faisant Nick froncer des sourcils et s'agiter à côté d'Harry.

Fleur leur sourit avant de se diriger vers le fabricant de baguette et lui tendre sa baguette.

"Hum…" dit-il.

Il l'examina un peu plus avant de dire.

"Oui," dit-il discrètement "Vingt-trois centimètres soixante-quinze…flexible…bois de rose…et contenant…Merlin…"

"Un cheveu de vélane," dit Fleur "L'un de ceux de ma grand-mère".

"Oui," dit M. Ollivander "Oui, je n'ai jamais utilisé de cheveux de vélane, moi-même, bien sûr. Je trouve que cela fait des baguettes un peu trop capricieuses…Cependant, à chacun sa baguette, et si elle vous convient…"

"Orchideus!" murmura le fabricant de baguette et des fleurs apparurent.

"Très bien, très bien, elle est en très bon état" déclara M. Ollivander en récupérant les fleurs et les tendant à Fleur en même temps que sa baguette. "M. Krum, vous êtes le suivant".

Nick commença à taper du pied impatiemment, il n'était pas habitué à attendre, Harry trouvait cela hilarant.

"Hum…" dit Ollivander en recommençant. "C'est une création de Gregorovitch, à moins que je me trompe? Un fabricant de baguette doué, bien que le style n'est pas tout à fait comme le mien. Oui…mais,…charme et cœur de dragon. Plus épaisse que ce que l'on voit habituellement…assez rigide…vingt-cinq centimètres et demi…Avis!". Un certain nombre de petits oiseaux s'envolèrent et disparurent par la fenêtre ouverte.

"Bien, maintenant Harry Potter!" dit Ollivander.

Harry arrêta de ricaner en croisant le regard indigné de Nick. Il tendit sa baguette polie au fabricant de baguettes et attendit patiemment.

"Ah...là, voici une des miennes" dit M. Ollivander avec encore plus d'enthousiasme.

"Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, plume de phénix, sang de griffon et crin de licorne! Une combinaison très rare!" déclara Ollivander.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête; il le savait déjà.

La baguette fit apparaître du vin avant qu'Ollivander ne dise qu'elle était en parfait état de fonctionnement. Puis, il appela Nick Potter, Nick se leva en soufflant alors qu'il tendait sa baguette. Agissant comme s'il accordait une grande faveur à Ollivander en le laissant toucher la baguette du 'Garçon Qui a Survécu'.

"Ah, une autre de mes fabrications; vingt-deux centimètres et demi, bois de houx, cœur de dragon" dit Ollivander l'utilisant pour faire apparaître du vin, comme avec celle d'Harry. Hochant de la tête, il déclara qu'elle était en bon état. Ollivander ne mit pas longtemps à partir, et ce fut le moment de prendre les redoutables photos. Harry souhaitait presque supplier Ollivander de réexaminer leurs baguettes. Mais, il savait que Fleur et Viktor le tueraient s'il le faisait. Il pouvait affirmer, en voyant leur visage, qu'ils étaient de plus plus agacés.

Harry sortit de ses pensées juste pour entendre Rita demander des photos individuelles. Elle regardait Nick comme s'il était le Saint Graal du monde des sorciers. Harry ne fit que sourire avec presque suffisance, il savait que Nick serait définitivement le seul sur la couverture de la Gazette. Il frotta presque ses mains avec joie, supportant le flash des photos. Contrairement aux autres, il ne prit même pas la peine de sourire, pas qu'on le remarqua de toute façon.

* * *

Harry avait raison, l'édition suivante de la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait publié que Nick sur la couverture. Non seulement cela, mais il y avait aussi des mensonges à propos de Nick sur toute la première page. Harry avait du mal à voir Nick dire qu'il avait peur, ou avoir 'les yeux verts brillant de larmes' à la pensée de décevoir ses parents. Skeeter était très douée pour cela, c'était sûr. James n'allait pas laisser cela passer, il n'était peut-être qu'un Auror mais il avait beaucoup de connections. La plupart grâce à son fils en fait.

"Nous sommes mentionnés qu'à la fin de la page." souffla Fleur de mécontentement, son accent encore plus lourd que la normale alors qu'elle tentait de contenir sa fureur.

"On fini par s'y habituer." dit doucement Harry.

"Ils n'avaient aucun droit, il attire toute l'attention sur lui!" dit un Cédric furieux, soutenant Fleur.

"Comment arrives-tu à le supporter Harry?" demanda Krum, pas si ennuyé que Fleur; il avait été sur les magasines tout l'été de son retour chez lui. Il était en réalité ravi du répit qu'on lui accordait.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours connu…alors qu'est-ce que je peux dire d'autre?" Harry haussa les épaules, décidant de ne pas leur dire qu'il était heureux que son visage n'apparaisse pas dans le journal. C'était une honte pour Viktor et Fleur, il le savait, mais il n'était pas eux – il ne voulait pas de la gloire éternelle. La célébrité n'était pas tout et il détestait l'idée d'être célèbre.

"Je pense toujours que c'est mal de faire ça, au moins papa a pris une bonne photo" dit Luna. Elle avait pris une photo de Viktor, Fleur et Harry puis l'avait envoyé chez elle. En effet, il avait mis une photo, pour ceux qui achetaient le magazine.

"Xeno est génial" sourit Harry en acquiesçant.

"Regarde-la, c'est une très bonne photo, Luna! Tu serais excellente dans ce domaine." déclara gentiment Fleur.

"Oh oui, j'ai l'intention de prendre des photos d'animaux magiques, en fait" dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, entre les cours, les devoirs et le temps passé avec ses amis, il était épuisé. Il avait brassé deux potions tout seul, une qui le rendrait invisible, et une autre potion qui lui servirait à repousser les flammes et il avait également trouvé un sort pour effacer son odeur; le dragon ne pourrait donc pas le blesser.

Très vite, ils furent dans une tente, écoutant les exclamations de la foule. Croupton avait emmené un sac avec lui, à l'intérieur se trouvaient de minuscules versions de dragons et très vite, ils en choisirent un. Fleur eut un dragon Vert Gallois, Krum finit avec un Boutefeu Chinois. Harry eut le Norvégien à Crête. Ce qui laissa Nick avec le plus dangereux de tous – le Magyar à Pointe.

Verpey emmena Nick à l'extérieur; il revint dix minutes après.

Harry entendit à peine les commentaires qui étaient hurlés. Il avait les nerfs à vifs, il ne voulait pas le faire mais il y était obligé. Il s'agissait d'un contrat magique; il hocha brièvement de la tête à chacun de ses amis alors qu'ils sortaient combattre leur dragon. Krum alla en premier, dix minutes plus tard, il avait attrapé l'œuf avec succès, s'il en croyait les acclamations de la foule.

Fleur passa juste après, elle l'air plutôt malade et elle transpirait, remarqua Harry. Elle sortit avec la tête bien haute, même si sa baguette était tenue plutôt fortement dans sa poigne.

Finalement, ce fut son tour; il lança un coup d'œil à son frère, qui en ce moment avait le teint verdâtre. Haussant des épaules, il n'allait pas lui venir en aide, ce n'était pas son problème. Son frère ne l'avait jamais aidé au moins une fois dans leur vie, alors pourquoi devrait-il le réconforter maintenant?

Arrivé dans l'arène, il regarda le public et déglutit difficilement, ils haletèrent sous le choc lorsqu'il but une potion et disparut de leur vue. Ils virent seulement une fiole s'élever à ses lèvres, celle pour empêcher les flammes de le blesser. Ils n'entendirent jamais le sort qu'il jeta, sans attendre, il se rapprocha. Les mains d'Harry tremblaient, et son front était moite de sueur en s'approchant toujours plus. Il devait rester silencieux, il n'avait pas pensé à camoufler le bruit de ses pas. Vivement, il attrapa l'œuf et se précipita après cela, le feu l'atteignit mais il ne provoqua aucune blessure alors que le dragon sifflait et envoyait des flammes dans toutes les directions possibles. Ils savaient où il se trouvait, bien sûr…ils pouvaient voir l'œuf qu'il transportait dans ses bras. Ils en avaient le souffle coupé et le stade se fit silencieux lorsque les flammes devraient normalement l'avoir carbonisé. Il continuait à courir et une fois qu'il fut en sécurité, il éleva l'œuf en triomphe.

Ce fut le tour de Nick, Harry ne resta pas pour regarder ce qu'il se passait, inutile de préciser qu'il leur restait une heure avant de se renseigner sur leur notes. Nick avait finalement réussi à jeter un sort d'attraction pour faire sortir l'œuf du nid, puis le récupérer une heure plus tard.

Fleur reçut un dix de Maxime, huit de Karkaroff, sept de Croupton, et huit de Dumbledore et Verpey. = 41

Krum eut un sept de Maxime, dix de Karkaroff, sept de Croupton et un sept de Dumbledore et de Verpey. = 38. Surtout car il avait causé des dommages aux vrais œufs de la Dragonne. Les dresseurs de Dragons n'étaient pas du tout contents.

Harry eut un neuf de Maxime, neuf de Karkaroff, Croupton lui donna un dix Dumbledore lui donna un huit et Verpey, dix. = 46

Nick reçut un trois de Maxime, deux de Karkaroff, quatre de Croupton et Dumbledore lui accorda dix points, Verpey lui donna un trois. = 22

"Bien joué! A vous tous" s'écria joyeusement Verpey "Et maintenant, juste quelques mots. Il vous reste une longue pause avant la deuxième tâche qui aura lieu en février. Nous vous avons laissé une énigme à résoudre en attendant! Si vous regardez vers le bas de l'œuf, vous voyez les articulations juste ici? Oui, elles permettent de l'ouvrir, il vous dira comment résoudre l'énigme suivante et vous donnera le temps de vous préparer pour cela! Compris? Bon! Eh bien, allez-y!"

Bien sûr, Nick fut interrogé par Skeeter une fois de plus, cette fois-ci, faisant comme s'il était ahuri d'avoir obtenu de telles notes.

"C'est un idiot, n'est-ce pas?" dit Krum en observant le jumeau d'Harry parler avec mépris .

"Il ne le fait pas exprès…c'est de cette façon qu'il a été élevé, si ses parents l'avaient élevé autrement…peut-être qu'il aurait été différent." déclara Harry en haussant les épaules. Ils n'étaient plus ses parents, il avait changé son nom. Il avait voulu utiliser la cape pour la tâche, mais ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la brûler.

* * *

"Ah Severus, c'est bien de te voir! Entre." Sourit joyeusement Dumbledore.

"Comment ça va?" demanda Severus en sortant de la cheminée.

"Épouvantable." soupira Dumbledore avec tristesse.

"Comment cela? Est-il mort?" demanda sèchement Severus.

"Oh non, j'ai entendu de James et Remus qu'ils ont entraîné Nick pendant l'été. Cependant, je trouve cela difficile à croire, cela lui a pris une heure pour attraper l'œuf de dragon," déclara Dumbledore "Harry l'a fait plus rapidement, et je déteste le dire, mais, le plus adroitement aussi."

"Qu'a-t-il fait?" demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil en signe de curiosité. Refusant les bonbons que Dumbledore proposait à tout le monde avec insistance, il détestait absolument les sorbets citron.

"Il a utilisé deux potions apparemment, une pour se rendre invisible, l'autre pour empêcher que le feu ne le blesse." répondit Dumbledore en souriant presque fièrement, son étincelle habituelle avait disparu, cependant.

"Intelligent." commenta Severus avec un rictus d'amusement, et en plus, le garçon était un Serdaigle, il fallait s'y attendre.

"Je ne comprends pas du tout Nick!" soupira avec agitation Dumbledore.

"Savez-vous comment les Potter traitent Harry?" demanda Severus en ignorant le côté désespéré de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas y être mêlé, cela le fatiguait. Les doutes constants de Dumbledore sur le fait que Nick n'était peut-être pas le garçon qui a survécu. Severus s'en moquait...ou il s'en inquiéterait lorsque Voldemort reviendra.

"Que voulez-vous dire?" Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas les insinuations de Severus.

"Eh bien, vous avez dit qu'il ne passait jamais de temps chez lui, contrairement à l'autre gamin, alors pourquoi Harry ne le fait pas?" questionna intelligemment Severus. Il n'allait pas dire à Dumbledore que Harry vivait chez sa mère pendant l'été. Merlin seul savait quels soucis pouvait provoquer Dumbledore, les Potter pourraient forcer Harry à rentrer chez lui cette année. Si ce que sa mère suspectait s'avérait vrai, ce n'était pas très avisé. S'ils continuaient dans cette voie, cela pourrait causer des ennuis; le garçon pourrait même rejoindre Voldemort pour obtenir une once d'attention.

Il savait ce que c'était de vivre dans une famille instable ou sans amis sur qui compter, et cela l'avait fait rejoindre Voldemort. Cependant, il avait quand même eu le soutient de sa mère, alors qu'Harry Potter n'avait personne. Il ne souhaitait cela à personne d'aussi intelligent qu'Harry Potter.

"Tous les adolescents aiment passer du temps loin de chez eux." fit remarquer Dumbledore.

"C'est vrai, mais alors pourquoi Nick Potter ne le fait pas?" demanda à nouveau Severus.

"Je ne suis pas sûr," dit Dumbledore "Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il reçoit un entraînement."

"Pourtant, vous venez de dire qu'il lui a fallu une heure pour jeter correctement un sortilège?" demanda sèchement Severus.

Dumbledore avait simplement l'air quelque peu constipé après cela.

* * *

Harry était en métamorphose lorsque des nouvelles inattendues s'étaient répandues. Il avait pratiquement couru vers la Grande Salle au déjeuner, après cela. Complètement estomaqué et furieux contre eux; Harry n'avait plus porté de robes de soirée depuis des années, ses parents ne lui en avaient pas apporté depuis longtemps non plus. Il n'avait pas le moindre argent pour s'acheter une robe non plus! La vie allait de mal en pis.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas Harry?" demanda Luna en remarquant l'humeur acariâtre d'Harry.

"Il est fâché à cause du bal de Noël." rit Fleur.

"Pas drôle." siffla Harry entre ses dents serrées.

"Ce n'est pas si mal!" insista Luna.

"Oh vraiment? Tu crois? Essayes d'aller aux bal avec des robes normales, alors que tout le monde sera sur son trente-et-un!" souffla Harry ses yeux verts montrant de l'appréhension au lieu de la colère.

"Tu n'as pas de robe de soirée?" demanda Viktor en s'asseyant, les rejoignant.

"Non, et je ne vais pas dépenser le moindre sous pour porter quelque chose pour une seule soirée!" dit Harry de façon catégorique. Il n'était pas vraiment riche, même s'il avait maintenant la cape et l'argent des Peverell, et l'argent qu'il avait économisé pendant des années de travail à la sueur de son front. Il avait des plans pour cet argent de toute façon; obtenir un appartement et devenir apprenti coûtait cher, sauf s'il se montrait «très prometteur». Ce qui, d'après ses résultats scolaires, n'était pas le cas, grâce à Reese.

"J'ai quelques robes avec moi, si tu veux en porter une je peux la rétrécir pour toi." suggéra Viktor.

"Ça serait génial!" dit Harry, son visage s'éclairant, il hocha vivement de la tête.

"Cédric veux-tu aller au bal de Noël avec moi?" demanda Fleur dès qu'elle vit Cédric s'approcher.

"J'adorerais!" dit Cédric en hochant de la tête, ne remarquant pas l'air défait de Cho.

"Très bien" dit Fleur en souriant.

"C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas inviter un autre champion" dit Viktor.

"Pourquoi ça?" demanda Harry, la jalousie se propageant en lui à l'idée que Viktor voulait inviter Nick.

"J'aurais aimé t'inviter" répondit Viktor, son visage plus doux que jamais.

Harry devint rouge vif, avec un sourire sur son visage, il hocha de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il aurait accepté.

"Luna, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagne mais en tant que meilleure amie bien sûr" demanda gentiment Harry.

"J'adorerais aussi" sourit joyeusement Luna, elle n'aurait pas pu y aller si elle n'avait pas accepté de toute façon, alors si elle le pouvait, c'était tout aussi bien.

"Y a t-il un garçon que tu aimes bien Luna?" demanda Viktor.

"Neville" rougit légèrement Luna.

"Eh bien proposes-lui, dis-lui juste que tu me fais une faveur en venant avec moi" suggéra Harry.

"Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire" répondit Luna en souriant largement, sans son habituel regard rêveur.

"Maintenant, je dois juste trouver quelqu'un qui accompagne déjà quelqu'un d'autre...qui sera présenté avec moi juste pour l'ouverture du bal" déclara Viktor, son dégoût évident.

"Thomas a demandé à la fille Weasley…pourquoi ne pas lui proposer?" suggéra Cédric.

"Je suppose que je peux lui demander" dit Viktor avec réluctance.

* * *

Le matin de Noël fut très amusant, Viktor lui avait donné les robes et les avaient rétréci. Il avait également invité Ginny Weasley pour l'ouverture du bal des champions. Elle en avait parlé à Dean Thomas et avait accepté, incapable de manquer cette opportunité de danser avec Viktor Krum. Fleur, Viktor, Cédric et Eileen lui avaient tous offert des cadeaux cette année. Viktor lui offrit un livre de potions avancés, un exemplaire très rare, et aussi un livre de potions défensives. Fleur lui donna une pince en forme de corbeau pour maintenir ses cheveux en hauteur, elle se plaignait toujours qu'il ne prenait pas soin de ses cheveux. Fleur avait toujours une coiffure parfaite à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et cela le faisait se sentir plutôt négligé. Alors, elle lui avait offert le cadeau parfait, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver un peigne avec. Bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un peigne quelconque, mais une pierre bleue y était incrustée. Ce n'était pas un objet que vous laissiez traîner n'importe où et cela fit Harry se sentir mal à l'aise. Il ne lui avait pas offert quelque chose d'aussi beau que cela.

Cédric reçu une sélection de chocolats, il avait eu beaucoup plus de ses bonbons favoris qu'autre chose. Beaucoup de chocogrenouilles, de plumes en sucre et de bonbons explosifs.

Eileen lui avait envoyé des vêtements décontractés, un peu de chocolat et quelques livres. Elle avait vu tous les livres dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait permis d'occuper, et elle lui avait envoyé des livres vraiment intéressants qu'il ne possédait pas encore. Elle lui avait également offert un autre journal. Celui-ci, il avait décidé de l'utiliser comme celui du Prince de Sang-Mêlé; tous les nouveaux sorts ou potions qu'il inventerait dans le futur se trouveront dans ce magnifique journal.

Harry avait offert à Eileen un joli médaillon assez ancien, qu'il avait trouvé dans la voûte des Peverell. Il était incrusté d'une pierre d'onyx, c'était pour cette raison qu'il lui avait offert. Cela lui avait fait penser à elle, de plus, c'était un médaillon il n'allait tout de même pas le porter. Pour Fleur, il lui avait trouvé un très beau cadre photo en argent, très grand et décoré. Elle avait mentionné ne pas avoir une photo de sa famille réunie sur son mur car il n'y avait pas de cadre photo assez grand. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas simplement fixé la photo sur le mur, il ne le savait pas mais c'était ce qu'il lui avait offert. Il lui avait aussi offert du caramel; il l'avait vu en manger de nombreuses fois avant. Pour Cédric, il avait trouvé une boîte de caramel au beurre, et trois barres chocolatées, blanc, noir et au lait. Viktor avait été plus difficile, il n'avait laissé aucun indice sur ce qu'il voulait. Que pouvait vouloir une star de Quidditch qui possédait déjà tout? Alors il lui offrit un portefeuille en peau de dragon. Il avait remarqué quelques jours auparavant que celui qu'il utilisait était abîmé. Il lui en avait offert un avec une place pour mettre une photo, il savait que la famille de Viktor lui manquait, surtout sa petite sœur.

Luna eut des chocolats et un sort qui lui permettrait de rassembler dans sa malle toutes ses affaires égarées. Il lui avait fallu un an pour compléter ce sort, mais il avait réussi. Les affaires de Luna semblaient toujours disparaître, surtout vers la fin de l'année. En fait, Harry suspectait Peeves, l'ennuyeux esprit frappeur d'être le coupable. Il lui avait également offert un appareil photo, qu'il avait acheté à un prix réduit.

La journée passa extrêmement vite, il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Fleur ne s'éclipse pour quelques heures afin de se préparer. Luna partit une heure plus tard! Krum dû partir pour se préparer, comme il devait retourner sur le bateau. Alors il ne resta plus que Cédric et Harry, tous les deux se séparèrent pour rejoindre leur propre Tour, pour également en finir au plus vite. Harry mit les robes que Viktor lui avait donné, un léger rougissement éclaira ses traits. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Viktor Krum voulait en réalité être avec lui. Il n'était pas extraordinaire, ou célèbre, et encore moins digne d'être remarqué. Ou plutôt, c'était ce qu'il pensait; avoir été ignoré toute sa vie ne l'avait pas rendu sûr de lui. Il commençait tout juste à remarquer qu'il n'était pas tout à fait invisible, cela prendrait un moment avant que son estime de soi ne se rétablisse. Peut-être que Viktor serait capable d'y remédier avant la fin de l'année.

Il n'y avait pas eu de dîner et il était affamé lorsqu'il fut huit heures. Ils rejoignirent tout le monde à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Harry avait Luna à son bras; elle portait une robe verte qui avait étonnamment la forme d'un arbre de Noël. Elle avait quelques accessoires sur elle et elle était en fait jolie, autant que cela puisse être possible. Viktor était à côté avec Ginny à son bras. Fleur et Cédric étaient ensemble. Près d'eux, la seule qui ne semblait pas à l'aise était Ginny. Cela ne les surpris pas puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie de leur groupe. Il remarqua Nick du coin des yeux, il était avec l'une des jumelles Patil, et il ne savait pas laquelle puisqu'ils ne portaient pas leurs uniformes.

Tout le monde entra sauf les champions et leur partenaires. Ils devaient faire une entrée remarquée, et danser; Luna dansait bien, à son grand soulagement. Une fois que la danse fut terminée, ils furent autorisés à s'asseoir et à manger.

"Poulet aigre-doux" dit Harry, et la nourriture apparue. Tout autour, les gens faisaient la même chose, et ils plongèrent sur leurs plats, apparemment délicieux. Il se décida sur une bûche au chocolat, une tarte à la fraise et de la crème glacée pour plus tard.

Une fois que la danse fut finie, Ginny partit rejoindre Thomas. Luna s'approcha de Neville et ils commencèrent à danser; pauvre Luna, Neville n'était pas le meilleur des danseurs. Toutefois, pas aussi nul que Ronald Weasley qui écrasait les pieds de la pauvre Patil. Elle portait des chaussures ouvertes; ses pieds étaient déjà aussi rouges vifs que son visage.

Harry se mit avec Viktor, à la grande surprise de la salle entière. Ils dansèrent pendant presque toute la nuit, parlant de choses et d'autres, et passant un bon moment. Finalement, minuit approcha, Harry accompagnait Viktor jusqu'à son bateau.

"Merci pour le portefeuille, Harry, j'avais vraiment besoin d'en avoir un nouveau" sourit Krum. Il avait déjà mis une photo d'Harry, Fleur, Cédric et lui même, ainsi qu'une de sa famille.

"Je suis ravi que ça te plaise!" déclara Harry, soulagé "Je n'étais vraiment pas sûr de ce que je devais t'offrir et tu ne m'as laissé aucun indice!"

"En effet" sourit Krum.

"Je te verrai demain" dit doucement Harry.

"C'est certain" dit Krum en souriant légèrement, il ne souriait pas souvent et lorsqu'il le faisait, cela changeait complètement son visage. Qui se rapprochait du sien, remarqua Harry. Ce dernier entre-ouvrit automatiquement la bouche et laissa Viktor dominer le baiser. Il était vraiment inexpérimenté, alors il préféra agir de cette façon. Finalement, ils se séparèrent, haletant difficilement; Harry se mit à rougir alors que Viktor souriait avec amusement. Soudainement, ils entendirent un bruit derrière eux et se séparèrent puis ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. En se retournant, ils virent qu'il ne s'agissait que de Fleur et Cédric faisant à peu près la même chose qu'ils venaient de faire Viktor et lui.

Harry flottait presque jusqu'à la Tour de Serdaigle, il écrivit une lettre à Eileen, malgré le fait qu'il en avait déjà envoyé une avec un cadeau la veille. Il mentionna le bal de Noël, Viktor et bien sûr, il la remercia pour les cadeaux qu'elle lui avait offert.

Ils ne fut pas surpris de ne rien avoir reçu de ses parents – encore une fois.

* * *

Ce fut au mois de janvier que Viktor et Harry essayèrent de résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf. C'était en fait une Serdaigle qui lui avait donné l'idée d'utiliser la salle de bain des préfets. Elle avait spécifié que l'information venait d'une autre personne ou quelque chose comme cela. De façon assez ironique, ce qu'elle avait dit en plaisantant s'était avéré exacte. Viktor et Harry avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Luna avait Neville avec lequel elle passait du temps au soulagement d'Harry. Il ne voulait pas se sentir coupable de la laisser toute seule; il serait resté avec elle si elle avait été toute seule.

"Tu es prêt?" sourit Harry, sa confiance avait pris de l'ampleur d'un coup. Il était finalement bien dans sa peau, apparemment.

"Ton œuf d'abord." dit Viktor, ils étaient tout les deux dénudés.

Alors ils plongèrent et écoutèrent celui d'Harry, Viktor mit également le sien sous l'eau et entendit le même message.

"Qu'en penses-tu?" demanda Harry avec curiosité, en entourant Viktor de ses jambes, en dessous de l'eau en souriant de façon machiavélique.

"Eh bien, apparemment quelque chose qui nous tient à cœur se trouvera sous l'eau" répondit Viktor en fronçant pensivement des sourcils, essayant d'ignorer ce que faisait Harry, ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile au fil des secondes. Cela n'était pas facile de l'ignorer, car son corps, lui, ne l'ignorait pas.

"Hm...moi ce sera Luna s'ils utilisent une personne" dit Harry avec certitude. En gigotant et provoquant une exclamation étranglée de Viktor.

"Hm…qui penses-tu qu'ils vont utiliser pour moi?" grogna Viktor qui secoua juste la tête et prit convenablement son petit-ami dans ses bras. Laissant Harry agir de façon malicieuse avec lui. Pour quelqu'un de vierge, Harry avait l'air vraiment expérimenté, il savait comment le rendre fou de désir. Si seulement il avait vu la grande quantité de livres qu'Harry avait lu…il aurait pensé autrement.

* * *

**/!\ lemon, ne lisez pas si cela ne vous plaît pas!**

* * *

Viktor les fit se tourner; Harry agrippa le rebord de la large baignoire, et entoura de ses bras le torse de Viktor avec plus d'assurance. Harry haleta en sentant l'intrusion, mais lorsque Viktor frappa cette endroit en lui, il s'empala lui-même plus profondément en gémissant plus fort. Deux doigts furent ajoutés assez rapidement, Viktor agrippa sa baguette et jeta un sort pour lubrifier Harry. Le troisième doigt lui fit un peu mal, mais ce fut vite oublié lorsqu'il frappa cet agréable endroit encore et encore.

Viktor enleva ses doigts, et les remplaça par quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand et plus épais. Doucement mais sûrement, il s'enfonça profondément à l'intérieur d'Harry, un gémissement torturé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Harry allait avoir du mal à s'asseoir, cela allait être vraiment difficile, en effet. Heureusement, le bain était magique: l'eau ne débordait pas de la baignoire et évitait d'inonder la salle de bain. Alors qu'ils bougeaient ensemble, haletant, gémissant et se lamentant avec désespoir, dans le besoin de jouir. Cependant, leur besoin de venir fut tellement puissant que dans un grognement, Harry se répandit, sa substance se propageant dans le bain. Viktor le suivit de près; seulement, son essence se répandit profondément dans le corps d'Harry.

* * *

**Fin du lemon**

* * *

Viktor resta dans cette position pendant une heure; tenant Harry et se prélassant après les derniers effets. Finalement bien que leur corps étaient aussi ridés que des pruneaux, ils récupérèrent leurs œufs, Viktor fit disparaître les preuves de leurs activités dans l'eau. Se séchant, ils remirent rapidement leurs vêtements, en s'embrassant encore, ils réalisèrent que Viktor devrait retourner sur le bateau avant son propre couvre-feu qui arriverait bientôt. Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée en agitant sa main en signe d'au revoir, puis il partit à la Tour de Serdaigle.

* * *

Coucou,

Je sais que pour certains (notemment, moi-même) la relation entre Viktor et Harry avance trop vite, mais l'auteur original de la fic veut que Harry soit assez expérimenté lorsqu'il débutera sa relation avec Severus Snape.

Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire!

A la semaine prochaine!


	12. Chapter 12

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 12**

**Harry Potter – Quatrième année - partie 4 – la deuxième et troisième tâche – Ce qu'avait prévu Voldemort...**

* * *

La nouvelle année s'était vite écoulée et la température glaciale commençait à se faire sentir dans l'enceinte du château. Des mois s'était écoulés depuis. Viktor Krum et Harry Potter avaient continué leur relation; ils étaient aussi proche que des siamois. Ils étaient pratiquement toujours collés au niveau de la hanche; la même chose pouvait être dite pour Luna et Neville, ou Cédric et Fleur également. Fleur avait appris ce que contenait l'œuf par Harry et Viktor puisqu'ils voulaient que ce soit juste. Bien sûr, ils avaient commodément oublié l'autre jumeau Potter - Nick. Harry passait le meilleur moment de sa vie, pour la première fois, il ne se souciait pas de son jumeau. Ils se fichaient qu'ils ne soit pas le garçon qui a survécu, et pour Harry, s'il se trouvait devant un miroir qui lui montrait ce que désirait son cœur, il se serait vu avec ses amis à ses côtés. Il réalisa qu'il s'était fait des amis pour la vie, alors que Nick n'avaient que des fans. Nick avait peut-être ses parents à ses petits soins mais il n'aurait personne à ses côtés lorsqu'il grandirait.

A peine une semaine auparavant, Nick avait débuté une conversation avec Viktor, comme s'ils étaient meilleurs amis. Qu'en prétendant être sympathique, Harry s'accaparait la célébrité de Viktor, et que lui, Nick, y était habitué. Viktor était juste resté assis, choqué de l'audace du garçon, dire de telles choses alors que Nick savait qu'il sortait avec Harry. Viktor ignora donc instantanément le prétentieux moulin à paroles et quitta la table. Viktor en avait bien sûr parlé à Harry. Le jour suivant, il avait reçu une lettre de Lily et James. Ils étaient furieux de savoir quelle personne il fréquentait, et ils l'accusaient de voler la vedette à Nick. Malheureusement pour Harry, Viktor était là et l'avait lu, à sa grande honte. Viktor était devenu complètement fou après avoir lu la missive; il était furieux et dans son bon droit d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait pas croire que des parents pouvaient agir de la sorte avec leur enfant, ses doutes (s'il lui en restait) à propos des déclarations d'Harry sur ses parents avaient complètement disparus.

* * *

"Alors qu'allons nous utiliser pour la deuxième tâche?" demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant, son bureau était occupé par les juges du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils étaient assis à discuter de choses et d'autres, et maintenant, Dumbledore sentait qu'il était temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

"La petite sœur de Fleur sera utilisée" dit immédiatement Madame Maxime.

"Si c'est le cas, je pense que ce serait mieux d'utiliser la petite sœur de Viktor pour lui" marmonna sombrement Karkaroff.

"Et pour les jumeaux Potter?" questionna Verpey.

"Ah, pour Nick je pense que nous devrions utiliser sa sœur" dit Dumbledore.

"C'est injuste! Elle est également la sœur d'Harry; cela pourrait les rendre confus" protesta Madame Maxime cette fois.

"Oh non, Harry est très proche de Luna Lovegood, je pense que cela sera évident pour lui" déclara Dumbledore avec patience.

"Les Potter vont-ils accepter?" demanda sèchement Karkaroff.

"Bonne question!" murmura prudemment Verpey. Il savait qu'ils ne laissaient pas leurs enfants hors de leur champs de vision. Ils figuraient toujours dans les journaux ensemble, ce n'était pas très sain que des enfants de quatrième année passent autant de temps chez eux. Ses propres enfants, il les avaient difficilement vu depuis qu'ils avaient commencé Poudlard. Toujours allant par cheminette chez leurs amis, bien sûr, son épouse les faisait toujours rester au moins les deux dernières semaines d'été à la maison. Ils le faisaient à contrecœur. Il les voyaient plus souvent maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi, que lorsqu'ils étaient des adolescents. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer d'aider Nick, il se sentait, en réalité, navré pour le garçon. Tout semblait toujours lui tombé dessus; d'abord Vous-Savez-Qui et maintenant ce fichu tournoi.

"Ils accepteront ou alors je devrait trouver d'autres procédés" apaisa Dumbledore, ses yeux étincelant alors qu'il les avait encore une fois convaincu.

"Très bien alors, nous les informeront le matin de la deuxième tâche!" acquiesça vivement Verpey.

"Très bien, très bien!" sourit joyeusement Dumbledore.

* * *

Puis une semaine plus tard, ce fut finalement le temps de débuter la deuxième tâche, Viktor n'était pas certain de ce qui allait cruellement lui manquer. Il pensait que ce serait l'un de ses amis, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Harry lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal; il ne se passerait rien. Ce n'était pas comme si Dumbledore voulait nuire à la réputation de Poudlard en laissant mourir des gens, en particulier des innocents qui n'avaient rien à faire dans le tournoi.

"Bien, tous nos champions sont prêt pour la deuxième tâche, qui va débutée sur mon coup de sifflet. Ils ont précisément une heure pour retrouver ce qu'on leur a dérobé. A trois…Un…deux…trois!" hurla Verpey avec un Sonorus, de sorte que sa voix soit entendue par la foule qui acclamait.

Harry but une potion, une qu'il avait lui-même crée, la première qui avait été ajoutée à son journal. Elle ne fonctionnait pas seulement pour une heure, mais vingt quatre heures. Rien ne changeait pour son apparence ou à l'intérieur de son corps. Il avait juste la capacité de respirer sous l'eau; l'ingrédient principal de cette potion était la branchiflore. Un ingrédient qui laissait respirer sous l'eau et vous donnait des branchies. Les ingrédients qu'il avait rajouté avaient arrêté la progression des branchies, et pourtant elle lui permettait toujours de respirer sous l'eau.

Alors qu'il déglutissait, il observa les autres; Viktor était maintenant moitié humain, moitié requin. Harry restait figé et admirait l'incroyable métamorphose de son petit-ami. Même McGonagall le regardait, l'air plutôt fière. Fleur avait voulu utiliser une tête en bulle mais Harry lui avait dit qu'elle ne devrait pas. Il lui avait dit que cela pourrait éclater, puis, Cédric avait fait un test et avait admis qu'Harry avait vu juste. Elle utilisait de la branchiflore à la place, après avoir entendu la suggestion d'Harry. Alors qu'il s'immergeait dans l'eau, il entendit des gens rire, il se demanda pourquoi; et en regardant autour de lui, il en trouva la raison. Nick Potter restait simplement là, semblant de trop, sur une extrémité.

Alors Harry commença à nager, ce qu'il n'était pas habitué de faire honnêtement. Cela ne le surprit pas, en atteignant le fond du lac, que Fleur et Viktor avaient déjà attrapé leurs sœurs et partaient. Harry leva les pouces dans leur direction, ils acquiescèrent (même son petit-ami à la forme de requin) puis, il recommença à nager plus vite. Harry détacha adroitement les deux filles en même temps et repartit avec elles avant que les Sirènes ne puissent s'en rendre compte. Il savait que rien ne pouvait vraiment leur arriver…mais Nick n'allait pas venir. Il aurait peut-être aussi à sauver l'idiot qui aurait dû libérer Roxy.

Ce fut une bonne chose, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais Roxy commença à se débattre tout comme Luna alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la surface. Que ce serait-il passé si elle était restée en-bas? Roxy se serait-elle noyée? Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée, merci bien, il préférait ne pas le savoir. Malgré le fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, elle toujours sa petite sœur, même si ce n'était que par le sang. Ce n'était certainement plus par le nom, comme il était légalement un Peverell, plus un Potter à son grand plaisir.

Une fois qu'ils refirent surface, il les aida à monter, prêtant plus d'attention à Luna qu'à Roxy. Il attrapa les serviettes quand l'une fut entourée autour de son corps, puis une autre pour Luna. C'était Victor, il s'était séché lui-même; Harry fit la même chose au lieu d'utiliser une serviette, tout en souriant à son petit-ami dans un remerciement. Il tendit sa serviette à Roxy et aida Luna à s'asseoir loin de l'eau.

La voix de Ludo Verpey s'éleva à nouveau, cette fois-ci, il parlait avec le chef des Sirènes, et récompensa les champions de cinquante points.

"Pour Miss Fleur Delacour, pour avoir utilisé de la branchiflore, pour ses bons effets et pour être arrivée deuxième, nous vous accordons quarante cinq points!" sourit Ludo Verpey alors que les acclamations s'élevaient.

Fleur avait maintenant quatre-vingt six points en tout.

"Pour M. Viktor Krum, pour avoir démontré une excellente métamorphose, et être arrivé en premier, nous lui accordons quarante sept points!" hurla Verpey, les ovations furent plus puissantes pour la très célèbre star de Quidditch. Il rougit légèrement lorsqu'il entendit les acclamations d'Harry.

Viktor avait désormais quatre-vingt cinq points.

"Pour M. Harry Potter, pour être arrivé troisième et pour l'excellente utilisation d'une potion inconnue, et avoir sauvé un otage qui n'était pas le vôtre, nous vous accordons quarante huit points!" hurla Verpey encore plus fort. Les acclamations étaient puissantes mais pas autant que pour Krum, remarqua Harry. Viktor lui sourit simplement, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux ce qui fit se ramollir l'estomac d'Harry. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa pourquoi il ne s'appuyait que sur des personnes plus âgées; il voulait recevoir de l'approbation et de l'amour, quelqu'un de plus jeune ne pourrait pas le lui donner.

Harry avait maintenant quatre-vingt quatorze points.

"Pour M. Nick Potter, nous lui accordons zéro point" dit Verpey l'air bel et bien déçu, et un peu embarrassé. Nick avait visiblement pas réussi à résoudre l'énigme…contrairement à son frère.

Nick restait au faible score de vingt-deux points.

Personne ne remarqua à quel point Alastor Maugrey Fol'Oeil était furieux. Maugrey était tellement sûr que le garçon avait trouvé, son jumeau avait bien trouvé lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Maître les voulait tout les deux, au lieu de prendre simplement Nick 'le garçon qui a survécu' Potter. Mais il ferait comme il le lui avait été ordonné; il était un serviteur loyal et cela ne changerait pas, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

"La troisième tâche aura lieu le vingt-quatre juin" continua Verpey "Les champions sauront de quoi il s'agit, précisément un mois avant. Merci à tous pour avoir soutenu les champions!"

C'était finalement terminé…enfin presque. Une tâche de plus avant qu'il ne retourne dans l'obscurité. Il passa le reste de la journée à se détendre et à apprendre à connaître la petite sœur de Viktor. Il pouvait voir que Viktor l'adorait, elle était intelligente, plutôt puissante et un peu peste quand elle le voulait. Elle n'avait aucun problème à défendre une personne qui le méritait, et elle en savait beaucoup sur la magie pour quelqu'un qui n'allait pas encore à l'école. Elle était jolie aussi, pas d'offense pour Viktor, mais on croirait difficilement que cette petite fille était sa petite sœur. Il l'avait déjà vu bien sûr, Viktor avait beaucoup de photos d'elle. Il les avait montré à Harry lorsqu'ils étaient sur le bateau de Durmstrang, une fois.

Non seulement il fit la connaissance de Velma Krum, mais aussi celle de la petite sœur de Fleur, ce ne fut pas une surprise que les sœurs de Fleur et de Viktor s'entendent plutôt bien. Donc, depuis elles s'envoyaient des lettres, à partir de ce moment-là. Velma disait beaucoup de choses à Viktor à propos de Gaby, comme elle l'appelait.

* * *

Une chose étrange se passa plusieurs semaines après le tournoi, Barty Croupton se montra à Poudlard. Il avait été dans les journaux, tout le monde le cherchait, il n'était ni chez lui, ni à St. Mangouste et nulle part ailleurs. Percy Weasley travaillait à sa place, affirmant qu'il était 'débordé' et prenait une pause. Pas qu'Harry en sache beaucoup puisque cela était arrivé à Nick; Nick était parti pour aller chercher Dumbledore. Ce fut le secret le moins bien gardé à Poudlard; apparemment, lorsque tout le monde était arrivé sur place, il avait déjà disparu. Cela c'était déroulé juste après qu'ils eurent appris ce qu'était la dernière épreuve. Fleur, Viktor et Harry étaient immédiatement partis, alors que Nick était resté derrière et ce fut à ce moment que cela s'était passé.

Harry se demanda silencieusement si Nick avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé, ou si c'était un nouveau moyen d'obtenir de l'attention. Les autres et lui en avaient conclu que Nick ne pouvait pas avoir menti. Pas quelque chose comme cela – il n'était pas suffisamment intelligent pour inventer quelque chose d'aussi grave. Non, pour de l'attention, il aurait été voir Skeeter ou quelqu'un d'autre pour une interview afin de dire à quel point c'était difficile de se mesurer à des septièmes années.

Nick devenait de plus en plus jaloux d'Harry; il lui lançait constamment des regards meurtriers. Il détestait cela, il détestait le fait que son frère avait trouvé l'énigme de l'œuf, il haïssait le fait qu'il recevait de l'attention et était acclamé. Cela le lui était réservé d'habitude, il était blessé, mais au moins, il lui restait encore quelques Gryffondors à ses côtés. Neville l'avait même abandonné pour ce groupe! Neville avait été son ami pendant presque deux ans, il n'aimait pas cela. Marcus semblait avoir déserté pour se lier d'amitié avec des gens de son âge maintenant. Les seuls à rester avec lui étaient les frères Crivey. Les Gryffondors étaient toujours aussi bizarres avec lui, même l'équipe de Quidditch. Il ne réalisa pas que sa cinquième année allait être encore pire, l'équipe avait décidé que trop c'était trop. Ils allaient trouver un attrapeur décent pour jouer au Quidditch l'année suivante. Certains d'entre eux voulaient gagner avant de quitter Poudlard pour de bon et rejoindre le monde réel.

Harry, Viktor, Fleur, Cédric, Luna ou Neville n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi Croupton s'était introduit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et avait demandé à voir Dumbledore. Cela ne faisait pas de sens selon Harry, en repensant au rêve qu'il avait fait au début de l'année.

Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Viktor.

* * *

"Tu as de la chance, Queudver," déclara Voldemort "Ta stupidité n'a pas tout ruiné. Il est mort."

"Mon Seigneur!" haleta Queudver "Mon Seigneur, je suis…je suis tellement soulagé…et tellement désolé…"

"Nagini," dit Voldemort "Tu n'as pas de chance. Je ne te donnerai pas Queudver, finalement…mais peu importe…il reste toujours les garçons Potter…"

"Maintenant, Queudver," dit Voldemort "Peut-être un petit rappel pour que tu saches que je ne tolérerai aucune autre de tes stupidités…"

"Mon Seigneur…non…je vous en supplie…" geignit Queudver.

"Endoloris" s'écria Voldemort.

Des kilomètres plus loin, un garçon nommé Harry Potter hurla, alors que sa cicatrice brûlait d'un rouge vif, comme si un fer chauffé à blanc avait été placé dessus. Heureusement qu'il avait une chambre pour lui seul, toujours la même chambre qu'il avait choisi en première année. Alors qu'il se rallongeait tout pantelant, sa paume plaquée contre sa cicatrice comme s'il essayait de faire disparaître la douleur. Il fallut du temps avant qu'elle ne s'atténue, et qu'Harry ne réfléchisse vraiment sur ce qu'il avait vu. Il frissonna en repensant à la menace - Nagini - Voldemort avait prévu de le donner en pâture à son serpent. Il détestait les serpents ou plutôt, il les exécrait à cause du basilic qu'il avait combattu. Il aurait pu les apprécier s'il avait rencontré au moins un gentil serpent qui ne voulait pas le tuer.

Il soupira légèrement; il aurait voulu avoir une personne à qui parler, en particulier de ses visions ou rêve, peu importe ce que c'était. Il ne faisait confiance à cent pour cent à personne d'autre que Luna, Eileen et Viktor. Il ne pouvait pas leur demander de porter un tel fardeau.

Ajouté à cela qu'aujourd'hui avait lieu la troisième tâche; il sentait que rien n'allait plus. Sa raison lui envoyait des signaux, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors avec réluctance, il se leva pour débuter la journée. Son esprit était surmené, il étudiait pour ses examens et étudiait pour l'épreuve qui arrivait, il n'aurait aucun soucis en défense cette année avec la quantité de sorts qu'il avait appris; non pas qu'il en avait.

"Mesdames et messieurs, la troisième et dernière épreuve du tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencée! Laissez-moi vous rappeler dans quel ordre sont classé les candidats. A la première place, Harry Potter avec quatre-vingt quatorze points! Pour l'école de Poudlard! En deuxième place se trouve Miss Fleur Delacour avec quatre-vingt-six points pour Beauxbâtons! En troisième place, M. Viktor Krum avec quatre-vingt-cinq points pour Durmstrang! A la quatrième place, M. Nick Potter avec vingt-deux points!" déclara Verpey, il avait même, presque chuchoté la dernière partie comparé à ses exclamations précédentes à propos du résultat des autres champions.

Harry entra dans le labyrinthe en premier, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un autre coup de sifflet lui indique que Fleur était entrée, puis Viktor entra à peine quelques minutes après sous le coup de sifflet.

Harry recula avec un air choqué lorsqu'il se vit lui-même, souriant largement et prononçant les mots. 'Je suis Harry Potter, je suis le garçon qui a survécu'; mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Comment pouvait-il être en face à face avec lui-même? Fermant brièvement les yeux, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un sort. "Finite incantantem" cela ne frémit même pas.

Il continua simplement à sourire largement, sa cicatrice bien voyante; cela effrayait vraiment Harry. Voir cette version de lui même comme cela, était sa plus grande peur; que les gens sachent qu'il était le garçon qui a survécu…de devenir comme son frère. Il se réveilla lorsque la réponse était juste devant lui. "Riddikulus!" et cela disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Alors il continua son chemin en se demandant à quoi d'autre il aurait à faire face, en frissonnant légèrement. Il arriva face à face avec un Scroutt à Pétard! D'un vif 'Reducto', il le fit exploser en plusieurs morceaux. Il espérait que le professeur Hagrid ne lui en voudrait pas; il prenait juste sa revanche pour toutes les fois où il avait eu les doigts brûlés. Ou les morsures qu'il avait reçu de ces choses dégoûtantes.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il tourna à nouveau, il se confronta à de la brume, il essaya de s'en débarrasser, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. En fronçant des sourcils, Harry se demanda s'il devait changer de direction ou non. Ce qui le décida fut un cri féminin; cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Il déboula, insouciant au fait qu'il pourrait tomber sur n'importe quoi; Fleur était plus importante, que Merlin l'aide à faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Il le ferait exploser en particules tout comme le Scroutt.

Il arriva nulle part ailleurs que dans un cul-de-sac, qu'il détruisit complètement avec un 'reducto' et continua son chemin. Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard qu'il entendit finalement des voix; il s'agissait de Fleur qui suppliait quelqu'un. En fronçant des sourcils, il continua, ce fut à ce moment qu'il entendit la voix de son petit-ami grogner un impardonnable.

"Viktor, je t'en supplie! Reviens, arrêtes je t'en supplie! Reviens" supplia Fleur.

"Endoloris"

Fleur hurla d'agonie alors que le doloris parcourait son corps, le faisant se secouer de douleur.

Harry vit que les yeux de son petit-ami étaient blanc…juste comme le jour où tout le monde avait tenté de combattre l'Imperium.

"Stupefix" hurla rapidement Harry.

Viktor tomba avec dureté sur le sol.

"Fleur, tu vas bien?" demanda Harry en accourant avec un air inquiet.

"Ma baguette, donne-la moi" elle réussit à dire avec une voix cassée et son corps frémissant de douleur.

Harry fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, elle envoya des étincelles, elle n'osait même pas penser à bouger, son corps entier continuait à trembler et à être traversé de spasmes de douleur. Harry envoya aussi des étincelles pour Viktor, ayant l'intention de rester ici.

"Vas-y Harry, ne le laisse pas gagner," dit Fleur "Viktor ne le voudrait pas."

"Je ne veux pas te laisser" dit Harry avec inquiétude.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, les professeurs vont arriver. Pars et finis cette épreuve!" dit Fleur avec tendresse.

"Oh, bon d'accord" dit Harry en acquiesçant comme pour admettre sa défaite.

"Bonne chance et fait attention…il se passe apparemment quelque chose ici" déclara Fleur en regardant les alentours avec inquiétude.

"Oui" dit catégoriquement Harry, en agrippant sa baguette, et il fit ce qu'il était censé faire.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il errait, sans jamais voir un pan de peau ou une mèche de cheveux de son frère – pas qu'il s'en souciait. Il était sur le point de tourner à une intersection, lorsqu'il tomba sur une créature qu'il n'avait vu que dans un livre – Le Monstrueux livre des Monstres. C'était un sphinx.

"Tu es tout près de ton but. Le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver, c'est de passer devant moi." dit-il.

"D'accord, comment je fais?" demanda Harry sachant qu'une énigme allait lui être donnée, il attendit – il n'était pas un Serdaigle pour rien.

"Réponds à mon énigme, si tu donnes la bonne réponse, je te laisserai passer, si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerai férocement. Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée" dit la femme/sphinx.

"Bien sûr, quelle est l'énigme?" demanda impatiemment Harry.

"D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre

Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.

Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance

Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence.

Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée

Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.

Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde

Que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde ?"

"Hum…Ce qu'il faut apprendre à l'âge le plus tendre" : marcher ? L'alphabet ? "Le premier ce qu'il faut apprendre" : la première lettre de l'alphabet...A ? "Celui qui a élu résidence au palais" : le roi ? le roi règne ? "La fin de l'année" : Noël ? -ée ?…araignée! C'est une araignée!" dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

Le sphinx sourit largement et se déplaça pour le laisser passer.

"Merci!" sourit Harry en avançant avec empressement, il devait en finir au plus vite pour s'assurer que Viktor et Fleur allaient bien.

Il vit la Coupe, mais juste à ce moment, il remarqua une ombre, en levant sa baguette, il vérifia les alentours. Et il la vit, l'immense araignée sortir des ténèbres. Harry lança promptement cinq sorts de stupéfixion. La gigantesque araignée tomba et avant qu'Harry ne puisse s'en réjouir, il sentit son bras être emprisonné dans une poigne très serrée et tiré vers la Coupe.

"Nick, lâches-moi!" s'écria Harry, furieux d'être malmené par son frère. Qui, d'ailleurs, ne l'avait pas écouté, il continua et toucha la Coupe. Ce qui lui avait fait remarquer deux choses, la première était que Nick était soumis à l'imperium et la deuxième, que la Coupe était un Portoloin.

Poudlard disparut de vue, et un cimetière abandonné la remplaça.

Il sentit sa cicatrice le brûler à l'agonie mais il était trop effrayé pour réagir, il savait ce qui allait se passer; il pouvait le sentir jusqu'à la moelle. Il était juste sur le point d'attraper son frère et la Coupe – il savait que le Portoloin les renverrait à Poudlard. Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Nick et lui furent soulevés du sol et maintenus contre des pierres tombales. Il pouvait entendre des sifflements et il déglutit avec effroi – Voldemort était de retour et il faisait ce qu'il avait prévu, Harry serait de la nourriture pour serpent ce soir. Il n'écouta même pas les pleurnicheries de Nick; visiblement, l'imperium n'avait plus d'effet. Cela ne le surpris pas, Nick était un lâche sous toute cette vantardise, mais il ne pouvait rien entendre puisque sa cicatrice continuait à le brûler dans une lente agonie. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne puisse pas saisir sa tête et se trahir, cela se serait sûrement produit sinon. Son bras était entravé par de fichus liens.

* * *

Et voici un chapitre très en avance!

Oui, je sais, vous voulez en connaître la suite...mais elle sera publiée vendredi prochain!

Merci beaucoup de lire cette traduction, ça me fait très plaisir qu'elle plaise. Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé!

A la semaine prochaine!


	13. Chapter 13

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 13**

**Harry Potter – Quatrième année - Partie 5 - Lord Voldemort, vont-ils survivre? **

* * *

Harry grimaça en se mordant la langue pour essayer de faire disparaître la douleur émanant de son crâne. Cela ne fonctionna pas, elle ne fit que d'accentuer la souffrance, en particulier de son front. Son frère ne semblait subir aucune douleur, il s'était simplement uriné dessus à cause de la peur; si Harry ne se trompait pas, il dirait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une tâche jaune sur son pantalon. Mais il était un Serdaigle et un garçon intelligent alors il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais il ne voulait pas perdre du temps en voulant savoir si son frère s'était uriné dessus ou non.

"Pettigrow!" souffla Nick avec frayeur et le regardant avec les yeux écarquillés. Il transportait une sorte de paquet. Un paquet qu'Harry savait être Voldemort, il le savait grâce à ses étranges visions. Même s'il n'avait pas bien vu Voldemort, sa cicatrice l'élançait.

Harry se souvenait que James avait parlé de Pettigrow, l'expression de son visage; la fureur avait été perturbante à vrai dire. Ils avaient essayé pendant des années de l'attraper, Black et Lupin en particulier. Et maintenant, quelques autres membres de l'Ordre s'y mettaient. Depuis, Black avait eu pour mission de le traquer en tant qu'Auror. Bien entendu, d'autres Aurors avaient été ajouté à cette mission; désormais, Black ne le recherchait plus tout seul. Harry aurait dû haïr Pettigrow, c'était aussi de sa faute, c'était de sa faute si sa famille ne se souciait pas de lui.

Un jour, lorsqu'il était un peu plus jeune, environ neuf ou dix ans, il avait trouvé une malle. Remplie d'albums photos, il les avait regardé, les larmes coulant le long de son visage, il avait réalisé quelque chose. Après que Voldemort les ait attaqué, plus aucune photo de lui n'avait été prise. Il le savait car, les cicatrices de son frère et lui-même étaient différentes, la sienne était en forme d'éclair, et celle de Nick avait plus la forme d'un zigzag plutôt qu'un éclair. Celle de Nick était plus tournée sur le côté et sur la gauche de son front, alors que celle d'Harry était juste au milieu de son front. Il n'y avait pas une seule photo de lui, désespéré, il avait éparpillés des milliers de photos au sol dans l'espoir d'en trouver au moins une de lui. Il y en avait beaucoup de James, Lily, Nick et Roxy, mais aucune de lui. Cela lui avait encore plus brisé le cœur si c'était possible, il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas souffrir encore plus après que ses 'parents' l'aient ignoré.

Harry sortit de ses pensées; il regarda en-bas et vit le nom de la pierre tombale sur laquelle il était attaché. Tom Jedusor. Il se demanda brièvement et maladivement pourquoi cette tombe en particulier, mais il repoussa cette idée très rapidement. Il ne voulait pas laisser son esprit vagabonder, merci bien, pas maintenant … peut-être s'il survivait il le ferait. Il se sentit nauséeux rien qu'à l'idée d'être donné en pâture à un serpent…quel atroce façon de mourir.

Cela lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, pourquoi la tombe de Jedusor, c'était un cimetière moldu. Jedusor avait été le nom de Voldemort lorsqu'il était à l'école…il n'y avait pas de lignée Jedusor. Le père de Voldemort était un moldu…il avait une folle envie de rire. Il se souvenait des objectifs de Voldemort, débarrasser le monde des moldus et des nés-moldus. Tous les Sang-Purs travaillaient pour lui, savaient-ils seulement qu'ils s'agenouillaient devant ce qu'ils aimaient appeler «Sang de Bourbe». Il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à ce que Jedusor avait dit lors de l'incident de la Chambre des Secrets…il avait été beaucoup trop concentré, tel que savoir comment sortir de la Chambre.

Juste en y repensant, il entendit un sifflement à ses pieds, il entendit à peine Nick couiner comme une petite fille. Le serpent faisait le tour de la tombe sur laquelle Nick et lui étaient maintenus. Avec grande difficulté, il réussit à remettre sa baguette dans sa poche. C'était une bonne chose car, sa main commençait à être engourdie à cause des entraves. Puis, il entendit quelque chose être traîner sur le sol, tournant sa tête sur le côté - ravi de ne pas avoir à porter des lunettes comme son frère - il vit de quoi il s'agissait. Pettigrow traînait un énorme chaudron dans le cimetière; Harry se demanda silencieusement où il avait pu le trouver. Pettigrow était l'homme le plus recherché du monde, il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il entre dans un magasin, ni vu ni connu pour acheter un chaudron.

Une autre chose le préoccupait; peu importe qui était l'espion – c'était quelqu'un de Poudlard. Qui, en ce moment, pouvait être n'importe qui, mais ce n'était pas exactement vrai, qui que ce soit, cette personne avait tenu la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. Cette personne avait également été dans le labyrinthe sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu jeter l'imperium sur Viktor, Fleur et son frère, désormais malodorant. Il fronça des sourcils en se rappelant qui patrouillait le labyrinthe, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Maugrey et Flitwick.

Un sentiment d'angoisse se glissa dans son estomac, il se souvenait de Reese qui l'avait accusé de lui avoir volé des ingrédients. Ingrédients qui étaient associés à la potion de Polynectar, s'il se souvenait bien. Maugrey, ce devait être Maugrey, autrement, Poudlard serait bel et bien compromis si c'était McGonagall, Dumbledore ou Flitwick. Ils contrôlaient les protections entourant Poudlard, en tant que Directeur et directeurs de Maison. Si l'une de ces protections étaient affaiblie, Poudlard pourrait être attaquée.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant un bruit de bouillonnement, le chaudron chauffait rapidement, il y avait un feu dessous à ce moment-là. Il vit également un paquet siffler à côté, avec persistance comme s'il était de plus en plus agité. Sa cicatrice brûla et devint rouge brûlante sur son front; il détourna son regard en sifflant de douleur, essayant de ne pas attirer l'intention sur lui.

De la fumée sortit du chaudron, alors qu'une voix sifflait "Dépêches-toi!"

"C'est prêt, Maître" dit Pettigrow.

"Maintenant…" ordonna la voix froide et cassante de Voldemort.

Le paquet fut introduit sans cérémonie dans l'eau bouillante, Harry pouvait entendre Nick murmurer 'laisses-le se noyer, laisses-le se noyer' et il voulu rire. Pettigrow ne risquerait pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de laisser cette chose se noyer. S'il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il aurait dit que cela ressemblait à ce qu'un serpent et un humain auraient pu engendrer. Il se demanda quel genre de nom on lui aurait donné, tel que les les êtres moitié humain, moitié cheval étaient appelés Centaures. Il serait donc un 'Serpumain'? Il sut immédiatement qu'il devenait hystérique.

Au moins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Voldemort se noie – en fait, la simple pensée était suffisante à le faire éclater de rire. Et puis, cela aurait été ironique.

"Arrêtes ça, Nick" siffla Harry, profondément humilié qu'il ait commencé à couiner maintenant.

Nick se contenta de le regarder comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

Pettigrow commença à parler, sa forme grassouillette parcourue de tremblement de peur "Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils!"

La surface sous les pieds d'Harry et de Nick trembla. Horrifiés, Nick et Harry observèrent un fin amas de poussière s'élever dans les airs après la demande de Queudver. Il émit un grésillement dans le chaudron qui siffla et qui produisit plus de vapeur. L'eau avait tournée dans une couleur bleue très toxique.

Harry regarda avec méfiance la dague que Queudver venait juste de faire apparaître, Nick pleurnicha encore plus. Si Harry n'était pas en train de se demander ce qui allait se passer après, il aurait roulé des yeux pour son frère. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas effrayé, parce que, au contraire, il l'était; mais il y avait une différence entre être effrayé et être lâche. La baguette de Nick était près du portoloin, il était vraiment stupide, sauf indication du contraire. Il se demanda silencieusement pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore pris sa baguette.

Un autre geignement le sortit de ses pensées; il réalisa tout de suite que ce n'était pas Nick. Il s'agissait de Queudver; il avait coupé sa main. Harry, bouche béante, observa avec dégoût, il était incapable de détourner le regard. L'homme avait, en effet, coupé sa main, et Harry n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi répugnant de sa vie. "Que la chair - du serviteur - donnée vo-volontairement - fasse - revivre son Maître."

'Fantastique', pensa Harry en regardant fixement Nick très vite, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et il était vraiment pâle. L'eau du chaudron était devenue rouge sang, pas étonnant vu ce qui venait tout juste d'être ajouté. Le cœur d'Harry battait à cent à l'heure, il savait ce qui allait arriver avant que quoi ce soit ne se soit encore passé.

"Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat."

"Non pas ça!" s'écria fortement Nick, essayant de se soustraire aux entraves, mais, il n'avait aucune chance. Il était attaché aussi vigoureusement que son frère avec aucune chance de s'en détacher. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, alors que son avant-bras était entaillé.

Harry fut le suivant; il se mordit la langue et fixa Pettigrow,un regard qui promettait une mort certaine. L'homme eut l'audace de ricaner avant de retourner vers le chaudron dans lequel il ajouta leur sang. Le chaudron devint instantanément d'un blanc aveuglant, on y voyait plus du tout.

La chose qu'ils virent après que la lumière eut disparue, fut Voldemort, se tenant nu dans un chaudron. Harry en était bouche bée, malheureusement; il n'avait pas pu se retenir. L'homme était repoussant; on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un homme…à moins d'en avoir la certitude. Voldemort ressemblait plus à un serpent qu'à un humain et c'était un spectacle plutôt dégoûtant à voir.

"Habilles-moi" siffla Voldemort, Queudver, toujours sanglotant, fit ce qu'il lui ordonna. Harry en était plutôt soulagé, il ne pensait pas être capable de dormir avant longtemps.

Voldemort, maigre et squelettique, sortit du chaudron et regarda Nick et Harry. Une lueur malsaine dans ses yeux rouges sang, il faisait quelque chose avec sa bouche, mais Harry n'était pas certain de ce que cela signifiait. Sa bouche ressemblait à une fine ligne, sans lèvres, il aurait pu être en train de sourire ou de grimacer, pour ce qu'en savait Harry. Les yeux, par contre, le firent frissonner; il sentit quelque chose dans son esprit. Des souvenir flottaient à la surface. Coupant le contacte avec l'homme, il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour faire sortir cette présence de son esprit avant qu'elle ne puisse voir ses souvenirs.

Il voulait hurler à Nick d'arrêter de le regarder mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait aucune chance. Queudver les interrompit en suppliant Voldemort en se mettant à genoux pour Dieu sait quoi.

"Mon Seigneur…" il bégaya. "Vous avez promis…vous m'avez promis." La voix nasale commençait à énerver Harry.

"Tends ton bras" dit Voldemort, comme s'il lui accordait le plus grand des honneurs.

Queudver tendit son bras ensanglanté en disant "Merci Maître, Merci." mais Voldemort se contenta de rire.

"L'autre bras, Queudver"

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rire; l'idiot l'avait bien mérité. Il espérait avec cruauté que Queudver saigne jusqu'à en mourir, c'était la deuxième fois que le *bâtard* l'avait presque tué. Cette fois-ci , il avait peut-être réussi, il ne voyait pas comment il allait pouvoir sortir d'ici vivant.

"Maître, s'il vous plaît…s'il vous plaît." pleurnicha Queudver en tendant néanmoins son autre bras. Voldemort souleva la manche.

"Elle est de retour," dit-il doucement. "Ils vont tous le remarquer…et maintenant, nous allons voir…maintenant, nous saurons…"

il pressa son long index blanc sur la marque de Queudver. celui-ci hurla en raison de la nouvelle douleur que cela engendra. Harry ne ressentit pas la moindre satisfaction, car lorsque Voldemort avait appuyé sur la marque, la cicatrice d'Harry se fit agonisante et il lui fallut une grande maîtrise de son esprit pour s'empêcher de hurler, lui aussi.

"Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront?" il souffla, ses yeux rouges luisants en observant les étoiles "Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart?"

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, il sut finalement ce que Voldemort venait de faire. Il appelait ses serviteurs à lui, ils devaient s'enfuir ou ils se risqueraient vraiment de se retrouver dans les ennuis. Glissant de nouveau sa main dans sa poche, il agrippa le bout de sa baguette. En la tenant, il jeta dans sa tête un "Finite incantantem", les liens qui le retenaient disparurent dans le néant.

Il ne se préoccupa pas de son frère qui criait alors que les cordes tombaient de la pierre dans un bruit sourd. Prononçant une injure qu'Eileen n'approuverait définitivement pas, il agrippa son frère et se mit à courir. Cependant, Nagini s'était enroulée autour de sa jambe; il dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de dire à cette chose de le lâcher.

Il laissa la chose gagner quelques centimètres avant de la faire exploser d'un 'Reducto', il entendit vaguement Voldemort pousser un hurlement horrifié, alors qu'il jetait d'un coup de pied le serpent mort. Nick et Harry se remirent à courir, se protégeant derrière les tombes, Voldemort lançait des sorts de mort. Aucun n'atteignait sa cible, heureusement, Harry jetait tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Cependant, ils écopaient de coupures et d'ecchymoses à cause des débris qui étaient projetés de partout.

Harry réussit à toucher Pettigrow dans la poitrine avec un autre Reducto. Malheureusement pour lui, juste quand il ne fut qu'à un mètre du portoloin, Voldemort lui jeta un doloris. Nick continua à courir, agrippa le portoloin, et il disparut.

Voldemort arrêta le doloris, et marcha jusqu'au garçon âgé de quatorze, qui était allongé, pantelant de douleur. En fait, Harry était plutôt choqué, il ne pouvait pas croire que Nick était réellement parti et l'avait laissé. Il ne devrait pas s'attendre à autre chose, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal.

Pas autant que le doloris, c'était certain.

"Impero" siffla Voldemort, ses yeux luisant de cruauté.

Harry décida de se laisser faire, de ne pas le combattre pour l'instant. Il lui avait seulement dit de marcher pour le moment, puis de s'arrêter. Soudainement, des bruissements emplirent l'air: les Mangemorts de Voldemort étaient finalement arrivés. Harry n'avait pas de baguette, elle était loin de lui et il n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il allait survivre désormais. Le seul moyen de transport était parti, le portoloin n'était plus là.

Nick tomba avec un grognement à l'extérieur du labyrinthe; tout le monde s'était réuni autour de lui en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Apparemment, mortellement confus, les acclamations du public s'éteignirent peu à peu en voyant l'état de Nick. Dumbledore, vieil homme de son état, commença à dévaler les marches à une vitesse alarmante.

"Voldemort est de retour, il a tué Harry, il est de retour" sanglota-t-il de façon hystérique.

Les yeux de Viktor s'écarquillèrent de terreur, qu'était-il arrivé à Harry? Pouvait-il croire que Nick disait la vérité? Rien d'autre que des mensonges ne sortait de la bouche du garçon. Fleur semblait sur le point de s'effondrer en larmes. Cédric l'amena dans une étreinte, la réconfortant alors qu'il semblait bien pâle lui-même. Le reste du corps professoral et les élèves aussi bien que les spectateurs ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils avaient entendu clairement et distinctement Nick Potter, et se tenaient juste là en pleine confusion.

Maugrey agrippa Nick et commença à l'emmener dans l'école; James l'évinça. Il attrapa son fils directement; il ne voulait pas que Nick s'éloigne de la vue de Dumbledore. Il était après tout le seul homme qu'il craignait, il réalisa que Maugrey, de tout le monde devrait le savoir.

"Qui est le dernier à avoir touché la coupe?" demanda James.

"Alastor" dit Dumbledore, confus quant à où voulait en venir James.

"Stupefix!" s'écria rapidement James; Maugrey s'esquiva en souriant malicieusement.

Dumbledore réalisa soudain que quelque chose n'allait pas; Lily, James et Dumbledore lancèrent un sort de stupéfaction sur lui. Dont deux réussirent à atteindre leur cible, envoyant l'homme voltiger un mètre plus loin.

"Que se passe-t-il exactement ici, Dumbledore?" demanda Fudge en gonflant le torse comme un paon, le seul problème, c'était qu'il était loin d'y ressembler.

"Je suis sur le point de le découvrir" dit Dumbledore d'un air sinistre; s'avançant vers Maugrey, il fouilla les poches de l'homme. Il trouva ce dont il avait besoin et le sortit. Il vida le contenu et dit, suffisamment fort pour que chacun puisse entendre "Potion de Polynectar." dit-il d'un air lugubre.

"Qui est-ce?" demanda James.

"Nous devons emmener Nick chez Pompom, James! Il est sous le choc" sanglota Lily, qui avait mis son enfant sur ses genoux et l'étreignait de toutes ses forces. Il ne se préoccupait même pas de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

"Emmènes-le, je m'occupe de ça" dit James en acquiesçant sèchement à sa femme.

"Roxy, viens!" dit Lily; elle était incapable de porter son fils, alors elle utilisa un brancard à la place. Elles disparurent dans le château pendant que Dumbledore attendait, avec une expression grave, que la potion cesse de faire effet. Il commençait à faire nuit mais aucun des élèves ne bougea lorsqu'on le leur ordonna. Tout le monde semblait dans un état de choc, même Fudge était effrayé de dire quoi que ce soit – il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Finalement, la potion se dissipa; James pris deux bouffées d'air et les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquillèrent de choc. Celui auquel ils s'attendait n'était sûrement pas lui. Les élèves chuchotèrent entre eux, Fudge pâlit en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Il n'était pas idiot; il savait très bien qui il était. Barty Croupton Junior.

"Colin, avez-vous du Veritaserum?" demanda Dumbledore, en appelant le professeur de potions - Reese par son prénom.

"Bien sûr" dit Reese en lui tendant la potion sans même cligner des yeux.

"Cela ne peut pas arriver" dit Minerva, l'air abasourdi.

"En avez-vous seulement quelque chose à faire que votre fils soit mort?" grogna furieusement Viktor en essayant de se rapprocher de James Potter. Étrangement, Cédric Diggory avait réussit à retenir le Bulgare.

"Ne fais pas ça, Viktor, s'il te plaît!" dit Fleur l'air dévasté; si elle n'avait pas dit à Harry de continuer, il serait toujours là.

"Il n'y porte même pas une *foutue* importance! J'ai lu la lettre que vous lui avez envoyé! Juste parce qu'il sortait avec moi, vous pensiez qu'il volait la célébrité de son frère!" grogna vicieusement Viktor.

Dumbledore avait l'air figé par les accusations à l'encontre de James Potter. Il ne fut pas le seul, tout le monde en avait perdu le souffle, stupéfait, ils avaient du mal à croire ce que venait de dire le Bulgare, mais ils y croyaient tout de même.

Dumbledore secoua la tête; ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. La mort d'Harry Potter était regrettable mais il était vraiment heureux qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Nick, sinon, les choses auraient été un désastre. Nick était après tout le garçon qui a survécu, le seul destiné à tous les sauver de Voldemort.

"Quel est votre nom?" demanda sèchement Dumbledore.

"Bartemius Croupton Junior" entonna Croupton.

"Comment êtes-vous sorti d'Azkaban? Comment avez-vous fait pour que tout le monde vous pense mort?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Ma mère me voulait hors de là, c'était son dernier vœu. Alors mon père a accepté, ma mère a pris du polynectar et moi aussi. Nous avons échangé nos rôles; elle est morte là-bas et a été enterrée. Mon père m'a gardé dans la maison sous le sortilège de l'imperium…finalement, j'ai commencé à le combattre et je suis retourné auprès de Mon Seigneur" dit Croupton avec un air dérangé.

"Avez-vous une preuve que Voldemort est de retour?" demanda Dumbledore, ainsi, si tout le monde entendait, ils ne pourrait pas le nier – ou plutôt, Fudge ne pourrait pas le nier.

"Ma marque m'a brûlé même pas une demie heure avant, il est de retour et rassemble ses serviteurs…je devais être récompensé de lui avoir amené les garçons Potter" il sifflait avec folie même sous les effets du Veritaserum.

Tout le monde haleta à l'unisson, des cris furent entendus et même un ou deux enfants éclatèrent en sanglots.

"Ce n'est pas bon" dit James en paraissant terrifié. Il connaissait la prophétie tout comme sa femme, l'enfance de leur fils allait être écourtée.

* * *

"Maître…Maître" dit chaque Mangemort en tombant à genou devant les pieds de Voldemort. Embrassant le bas de sa robe, apparemment, vraiment désireux de s'agenouiller devant un sang-mêlé. Harry grimaça de dégoût, il était plutôt content qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le regarde pour être honnête.

"Bienvenue Mangemorts," dit Voldemort "Treize années…Treize années depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Et pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel, comme si c'était hier…nous sommes toujours unis sous la marque des ténèbres, alors, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je sens de la culpabilité" dit-il en reniflant l'air "Il y a une odeur de culpabilité dans l'air."

Peut-être que Voldemort était plus serpent qu'humain….s'il parvenait à sentir les émotions. Harry espéra juste qu'il n'était pas trop effrayé, il haïssait l'idée que Voldemort puisse sentir sa peur.

"Je vous vois tous, entier et en bonne santé, avec vos pouvoir intacts – quelle arrivée rapide! - et je me demande…pourquoi cette bande de sorciers n'ait jamais venu aider son Maître, à qui ils ont juré une loyauté éternelle?"

Harry avait envie de renifler; Voldemort avait un don pour le drame, c'était sûr.

"Et je me suis répondu à moi-même" souffla Voldemort "Ils ont dû me croire brisé, ils ont pensé que j'étais parti. Ils se sont mêlés à mes ennemis, et ont plaidé leur innocence, et leur ignorance, et l'envoûtement…et là, je me suis demandé, mais comment ont-ils pu penser que je ne me relèverai pas? Eux, qui savaient quel assurance j'avais pris, il y a longtemps, pour me protéger de la mort physique? Eux, qui ont eut des preuves de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs, dans le temps où j'étais plus puissant que n'importe quel autre sorcier vivant?"

Harry se demanda si Voldemort allait finir par arrêter de parler, il était terrifié…alors peut-être que plus Voldemort parlerait, plus il serait en sécurité. Il survivrait juste un petit peu plus longtemps maintenant, bien que la haine qu'il ressentait envers sa famille n'étouffait même pas sa crainte. Quand il pensait à ce qu'avait fait son lâche de frère.

"Et je me suis répondu à moi-même, peut-être pensaient-ils qu'un pouvoir encore plus grand existait, un qui pouvait même vaincre Lord Voldemort…peut-être, prêtent-ils allégeance à un autre…peut-être à ce leader du peuple, de Sang de Bourbe et de moldus, Albus Dumbledore?"

Tout le monde commença à secouer la tête et nier la possibilité.

"C'est une déception pour moi…j'avoue moi-même être déçu" murmura Voldemort.

"Maître," s'écria soudain une personne en sortant du cercle et se mettant aux pieds de Voldemort. "Maître pardonnez-moi! Pardonnez-nous tous!"

Voldemort rit et Harry ressentit de la douleur…il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il était juste quelque peu ravi que ce ne soit pas lui…pas encore. Aucun doute que Voldemort prendrait son temps et Harry ne désirait rien d'autre que de mourir vite...le sort de mort fonctionnerait probablement cette fois...s'il était assez chanceux. Cela n'arriverait pas, il savait profondément qu'il allait servir d'exemple. Il avait tué Nagini et Pettigrow… et aidé son frère à s'échapper (*ce trou du cul*).

"Endoloris" grogna Voldemort, quelques minutes plus tard il arrêta le sortilège "Lèves-toi, Avery, je ne pardonne pas, je n'oublie pas! Après treize années de rétribution, je pourrai penser à te pardonner."

"Macnair…exécutant les bêtes dangereuses pour le Ministère de la Magie, maintenant? Tu devrais avoir de meilleurs victimes bientôt, Macnair; Lord Voldemort t'en fournira…" siffla la voix du serpent.

"Merci, Maître, merci" murmura Macnair.

"Et ici" dit-il "Nous avons Crabbe et toi, Goyle? Vous ferez mieux cette fois, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui, Maître…" dit lourdement Crabbe.

"Oui, Maître…" grogna Goyle.

"Et là, nous avons six Mangemorts disparus…quatre morts à mon service. Un, trop couard pour revenir…il payera" siffla Voldemort en pensant à Karkaroff. "Un qui je pense, m'a abandonné pour toujours…espionnant pour le leader Dumbledore…Snape sera tué. Et un qui reste mon plus fidèle serviteur, et qui a déjà réintégré mon service"

Voldemort se demanda silencieusement s'il était encore vivant, il espérait pouvoir s'occuper de Nick Potter avant que tout n'éclate au grand jour. Il fallait limiter les dégâts, bien entendu, il ne voulait pas qu'on sache aussi vite qu'il était de retour.

Harry cligna des yeux de surprise…Snape était un espion? Eh bien, cela avait le cran de faire remonter en flèche l'estime qu'il avait pour son ancien Maître/professeur de potion. Il l'avait toujours respecté pour avoir toujours dégonflé les chevilles de Nick en potions. C'était immature, il le savait, mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Il allait mourir à cause de Nick Potter, son propre frère – qui l'avait abandonné pour sauver son propre *cul*.

Harry fut sortit de ses songes en sentant sa cicatrice commencer à le tirailler; il ne fut pas surpris de voir à quel point Voldemort était proche de lui. Il lui fallut une grande maîtrise de lui-même pour que son visage reste neutre. Non pas, car il voulait faire partir la douleur, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Voldemort découvre qu'il était le garçon qui a survécu. Il ne pourrait pas vivre sinon, il serait tué dix fois plus vite s'il le découvrait.

"….je ne pouvais pas toucher ces garçons" il entendit Voldemort finir.

Harry ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que le sang s'agiter en lui. Il atteignit le summum de l'agonie lorsque Voldemort le toucha. Son corps entier tremblait, heureusement, ils suspectèrent que c'était les effets du doloris qu'il avait subi. Il n'écouta pas lorsque Voldemort expliqua comment le sortilège avait fonctionné, comment il avait été abandonné, comment il avait utilisé Quirrell. De quelle façon Queudver l'avait retrouvé, comment Bertha Jorkins avait été tuée. Harry remarqua à peine qu'il avait omis de dire que Queudver était mort ainsi que Nagini. Ils n'étaient plus là, on les avaient apparemment fait disparaître ou quelque chose comme cela, Voldemort ne voulait évidemment pas se sentir embarrassé qu'un garçon de quatorze ans l'ait surpassé.

Voldemort enleva l'imperium et demanda à Lucius de rendre sa baguette à Harry. Harry était confus, pourquoi ont lui demandait de se battre? Voldemort ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il était le garçon qui a survécu! Ou était-ce simplement un fichu orgueil blessé. Il connaissait des sorts, mais pas autant que Voldemort. Il ne lancerai pas d'impardonnable – il n'était pas cruel contrairement à Voldemort. Alors, il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il puisse survivre, sa baguette fut mise entre ses mains par un Lucius Malfoy au sourire joyeux.

Avant qu'il ne puisse à peine lever sa baguette ou la serrer dans son poing, il se retrouva au sol à hurler alors que la douleur provenant du doloris se déployait de nouveau en lui.

"Lèves-toi Potter…" dit Voldemort, l'air amusé.

Crachant avec amertume, il se leva, déterminé à ne pas donner satisfaction à Voldemort. Les yeux rouges luisirent simplement malicieusement et Harry se demanda silencieusement s'il avait fait ce que Voldemort…VOULAIT qu'il fasse.

"Endoloris!" grogna Voldemort.

Et Harry fut de nouveau au sol, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Sa tête s'ouvrait presque en deux en raison de la souffrance. Sa cicatrice s'était littéralement ouverte, du sang coulait de son front. Ses os semblaient brûler à l'acide, piqués avec des aiguilles et râpés avec une râpe à fromage en même temps. Il n'était pas sûr,mais il avait l'impression que la douleur se dissipait…Harry était confus, sa vision était distordue. Puis il tomba inconscient, son corps toujours agité et se tordant sous le sort.

* * *

_**Et oui, c'est la fin du chapitre!**_

Alors, que pensez-vous de Nick? Des Potter? Et même de Dumbledore?

La suite viendra la semaine prochaine! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui m'ont posé des questions, je me suis retrouvée incapable de leur répondre, alors je le fais maintenant:

- l'auteur de l'histoire a "updaté" sa fiction le 02 décembre 2012

- c'est vrai que le nouveau prof de potion; Colin Reese agit aussi injustement que Snape, sauf que Reese est cruel avec Harry parce qu'il en est jaloux. Il envie la maîtrise des potions d'Harry; car il a beaucoup plus de facilité que lui. Donc que ce soit dans la version de J. K. Rowling ou celle de DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan, Harry est malmené par ses profs de potions.

- pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Harry n'a pas l'air autant effrayé que son frère, je dirais qu'il l'était mais le montrait d'une autre façon; tel que le fait de se moquer de l'apparence de Voldemort ou alors celle de Pettigrow, et même en faisant des rétrospectives (c'est-à-dire qu'il se remémorait son passé). Et puis, Nick avait l'air bien assez inquiet pour deux!

- pour le "rapprochement" entre Severus et Harry, il faudra d'abord qu'ils deviennent amis, ou au moins complices (dans environ deux ou trois chapitres)

- et pour finir...je crois que le chapitre 15 va plaire à beaucoup de personne!

_**A la semaine prochaine!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 14**

**Harry Potter – Quatrième année - Partie 6 – les choses vont de mal en pis - Nick ment et Harry enlevé**

* * *

"Vous le saviez déjà" dit Severus en plissant des yeux lorsqu'il arriva finalement à Poudlard. Il avait senti son avant-bras le brûler pour la première fois depuis treize ans. Son procès avez été trop publique pour oser penser être bien accueilli, les bras grand ouverts. Non, il serait mort avant même de pouvoir dire qu'il n'obéissait qu'aux ordres de son 'Seigneur'. Il était confus par le fait que Dumbledore le sache déjà; il savait qu'il était son seul espion, alors encore une fois, comment l'homme avait-il su. Il le devinait rien qu'en observant le vieil homme, il semblait avoir pris vingt ans de plus que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

"En effet" dit sinistrement Dumbledore; il avait tranquillisé tout le monde. Une heure auparavant, il avait fait évacuer tout le monde du terrain; Croupton Junior avait encore une fois été arrêté. James et Lily refusaient de quitter l'infirmerie malgré le fait que c'était inapproprié; les parents n'étaient pas autorisés à rester toute la nuit ici. Étant donné les événements et le fait que tout le monde soit perturbé, personne n'avait pris la peine de s'en plaindre. Dumbledore avait été furieux lorsqu'il était allé à l'infirmerie, Lily avait obligé Pompom à administrer une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Nick. Il n'obtiendrait de réponse à ses questions seulement lorsque le garçon de quatorze ans serait éveillé.

Une fois que le Ministre ait arrêté de le contacter par cheminette pour obtenir des conseils et que les professeurs l'ait finalement laissé seul. Il s'était enfin permis de penser à Harry Potter, avec beaucoup de honte. Il avait ignoré cet enfant en faveur de son frère et il semblait que sa famille l'avait également ignoré. Les choses que Severus lui avait demandé revenaient le hanter, et ce n'était pas la seule chose. Il avait des réminiscences de lui lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, après avoir quitter Poudlard…avec Gellert et en détestant sa sœur pour représenter un tel fardeau. Elle qui haïssait la magie, elle qui avait laissé un garçon moldu la dominer, elle qui l'embarrassait. A la fin , il l'avait perdu, le dicton était vrai malheureusement …. Ce n'est qu'en perdant quelque chose qu'on réalise vraiment son importance.

Ce fut ainsi que le trouva Severus Snape – le prenant au dépourvu pour la première et probablement la dernière fois de sa vie.

"Comment?" demanda Severus en s'asseyant, curieux de savoir si quelqu'un d'autre avait espionné à sa place. Dumbledore avait-il un espion? Encore une fois, il savait que si Dumbledore en avait un, il ne saurait jamais son nom. C'était trop dangereux, surtout avec lui qui était sans aucun doute sur la liste noire de Voldemort.

"La Coupe des Trois Sorciers était un portoloin, les jumeaux ont attrapé la coupe; indubitablement une victoire partagée," ses paroles étaient-elles aussi vides de sens que ses pensées? Il n'avait pas le cœur à défendre Nick Potter après ce qu'avait insinué Viktor Krum. Severus renifla discrètement, victoire partagée, en effet, ce n'était pas le Nick Potter qu'il connaissait.

"D'une certaine façon, Voldemort a pu revenir, Nick est revenu juste à temps je pense…et Harry Potter a été tué." dit Dumbledore.

Severus avait l'air stupéfait, peu de choses parvenaient à faire Snape montrer autre chose que du dégoût ou du sérieux. Cependant, à ce moment-là, Snape avait l'air inquiet et quelque peu furieux. Severus ne savait pas comment sa mère allait réagir en apprenant cela. Il n'était pas stupide, Severus savait qu'elle adorait l'enfant comme son fils ou petit-fils.

Cela le dévastait de devoir être celui qui le lui dirait; c'était loin d'être ce qu'il désirait. La première victime de la guerre, et il avait fallu que ce soit un Potter brillant et désireux d'apprendre, qui aimait les potions.

"Tu l'aurais apprécier Severus…sais-tu qu'il a crée la potion qui lui a permis de respirer sous l'eau?" demanda Dumbledore, le chagrin qu'il ressentait était plus prononcé.

"Vraiment?" demanda Severus avec curiosité, mais sa voix était légèrement plate. Il voulait en finir avec cela et s'assurer que sa mère soit en sécurité. Personne ne savait qu'Eileen était sa mère, pas beaucoup de personne le savait. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle était en sécurité dans son petit magasin, elle avait déjà un portoloin qui lui permettrait de s'enfuir. Severus était un homme suspicieux, alors ce n'était vraiment pas surprenant. La broche des Prince qu'Eileen cachait toujours sous un cardigan était un portoloin.

"Regarde" dit Dumbledore en lui tendant le journal. Il avait fouillé les affaires d'Harry; en tant que directeur, il en avait le droit. Avant de le rendre aux parents pour éviter des soucis. C'était un journal plein de pensées dépressives, si un sorcier ou une sorcière avait été suicidaire, il ou elle se serait tué(e) lui/elle-même. Ou de la magie noire, ce qui pourrait rendre furieux ses parents. Il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas lire l'un des journaux, il s'agissait indubitablement du journal d'Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'avait vu dans son tiroir, sans même tenter de le lire. Si Harry avait été traité comme lui, il ne voulait pas avoir la confirmation écrite d'un enfant/adolescent blessé et effrayé.

"C'est une très bonne combinaison…aucun doute que les branchies n'auraient pas été une très bonne idée." dit Severus, ses yeux lisant les ingrédients et les notes qu'Harry avait écrit. Cela pourrait intéresser ceux qui aimaient nager mais en avaient une phobie soudaine. Ou les parents qui voulaient s'assurer que leurs enfants ne se blesseraient pas; la potion pourrait être utilisée dans le monde moldu…comme il n'y aurait pas de branchies ou rien d'autre qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. A part bien sûr, que l'enfant pourrait rester sous l'eau et provoquerait des attaques cardiaque aux moldus.

"Ce qui contredit ses notes en potion" dit Dumbledore avec tristesse alors qu'il sortait le bulletin de notes d'Harry Potter depuis la première année.

Les yeux de Severus écarquillèrent, 'Troll' en effet, que signifiait cela, Harry Potter avait obtenu des Efforts Exceptionnels avec lui; ce qui était bien mérité. Contrairement à la plupart de ses élèves, Harry avait un flair pour les potions.

"Apparemment, il y a quelque chose de douteux ici" renifla amèrement Severus. Le professeur de potion avait mis des notes décentes pour les élèves. C'était une honte et maintenant, Harry Potter ne pourrait jamais réaliser tout son potentiel. Il se demanda encore une fois si quelqu'un se souciait qu'Harry Potter soit mort. Combien de personne en Grande-Bretagne était ravie que ce ne soit pas Nick? Cette pensée elle-même le laissa froid et dégoûté. Sauveur ou non, Harry Potter était un garçon de quatorze ans, garçon qui était mort douloureusement indubitablement entre les mains de Voldemort. Voldemort ne connaissait pas le sens de tuer sans utiliser un ou deux doloris. Il sortit de ses horribles et affreuses pensées et se concentra sur Dumbledore. Aussi difficile que cela pouvait l'être, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'enfant.

"Je me demandais si tu pouvais revenir enseigner? Tu auras besoin d'un endroit sûr…où d'autre que Poudlard elle-même?" demanda ou plutôt supplia Dumbledore.

"J'y réfléchirai" répondit Severus avec une note de fin dans sa voix.

"Merci" dit Dumbledore, il reconnaissait ce ton de voix, même s'il demandait une réponse, Severus répondrait toujours la même chose jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Car, en le suppliant, en l'amadouant ou en lui demandant d'innombrables fois, cela le mettrait en colère. Comme tous les Serpentards, Severus semblait analyser toutes les options possibles avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

Severus jeta un dernier regard au journal d'une personne qui aurait fait un très bon Maître de Potions un jour, et le reposa. Même s'il voulait s'épargner de le faire, il estimait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit; sa mère méritait de l'apprendre par lui et non pas dans les journaux. Il savait que ce serait publié dans les journaux, pas de doute à propos de cela. Comment se faisait-il que Nick ait survécu et qu'Harry soit mort?

* * *

Eileen entendit un pop alors qu'elle s'habillait, ensorcelant ses vêtements pour se vêtir en incluant sa broche. Elle sortit de sa chambre, armée de sa baguette, elle alluma magiquement la lumière qui se diffusa dans toute l'appartement. Elle souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que Severus, qui n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Severus?" demanda Eileen avec un ton de reproche, ses mains sur les hanches; elle s'interrompit en remarquant son visage. Il avait un air pincé, tiré comme si...il allait lui dire quelque chose qu'elle n'allait pas aimer. Ses yeux d'obsidienne se plissèrent devant ceux de son fils; le reflet des siens.

"Assieds-toi" dit doucement Severus, en préparant la bouilloire d'un coup de baguette.

L'eau bouillit en quelque secondes; il mit le breuvage brûlant entre les mains de sa mère en se demandant comment il allait aborder le sujet. Ah oui, Harry Potter était resté chez sa mère sans que personne ne le réalise. Personne ne savait à quel point sa mère aimait Harry, à part lui, et peut-être qu'Harry l'avait su lui aussi.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu ce soir" expliqua Severus d'un air sombre.

"Tu ne peux pas y retourner! Je veux dire ton…ton procès" dit Eileen les yeux écarquillés, inquiète pour la vie de son fils.

"J'aurais aimé que ce soit juste ça, mais non. Quelqu'un est mort ce soir lorsque Voldemort est revenu" dit Severus avec tristesse. Sachant sans aucun doute que sa mère réaliserait de qui il s'agissait sans qu'il n'ait besoin de formuler ces fichus mots.

"Non!" s'écria Eileen, sa voix pleine de doute, les larmes inondant déjà ses yeux d'obsidienne.

"Je suis désolé, maman" dit doucement Severus, avant de l'attirer dans ses bras dans une forte étreinte. Il était loin d'être un homme affectueux, mais sa mère avait besoin de lui à ce moment-là. Il mit son malaise de côté et l'aida du mieux qu'il pu.

"Cela ne peut pas arriver, Severus!" murmura Eileen en secouant la tête. "Je refuse de croire qu'il est parti."

"Il est mort." répéta Severus d'un air sombre.

Et Eileen sanglota de façon incontrôlable. Des kilomètres plus loin, à Poudlard, une fille nommée Luna Lovegood sanglotait dans son dortoir. Ceux qui la harcelaient habituellement, ressentaient énormément de peine pour elle. Dans un bateau sur le lac de Poudlard, un garçon nommé Viktor observait juste le plafond en se demandant comment cela avait pu arriver; il était visiblement sous le choc, et cela n'aidait pas que leur directeur ait disparu.

Ensemble dans le dortoir de Poufsouffle, deux autres personnes appelées Cédric Diggory et Fleur Delacour pleuraient pour leur ami. Fleur se sentait immensément coupable - elle lui avait dit de continuer. Si seulement elle ne lui avait rien dit, il serait resté et probablement que son ami âgé de quatorze ans serait encore en vie aujourd'hui.

* * *

"Ah Nick, c'est bien de te voir éveillé et en forme" dit Dumbledore avec un sourire forcé.

"Bonjour, Monsieur," dit Nick en lui souriant légèrement.

"Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière?" demanda Dumbledore d'un air inquiet, en s'asseyant. Lily et James s'installèrent avec un air sombre et inquiet de l'autre côté de Nick et Dumbledore n'osait même pas les regarder.

"Quelqu'un m'a jeté le sort de l'imperium, il m'a forcé a agripper mon frère et attraper la Coupe," commença Nick, sans regarder Dumbledore, c'était une bonne chose car rien d'autre que des mensonges étaient sur le point de sortir de sa bouche. "On a été attaché à une tombe; j'ai réussi à garder ma baguette. Harry avait fait tomber la sienne, on a été obligé de voir Voldemort être ramené. J'ai agrippé ma baguette, et j'ai couru, mon frère était derrière moi, il est tombé, j'ai regardé derrière et j'ai vu qu'il était juste allongé là, sans bouger. J'ai baissé ma baguette en courant pour éviter les sorts et j'ai attrapé le portoloin."

"Quel rituel a-t-il utilisé?" demanda pensivement Dumbledore.

"Les os du père, la chair du serviteur et mon sang," murmura lourdement Nick.

"Qui a-t-il utilisé pour la chair du serviteur, que s'est-il passé exactement?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Pettigrow, il a coupé sa propre main…" frissonna Nick, qui en avait plus qu'assez.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien maintenant, Nick," l'apaisa gentiment Dumbledore. Cette fois-ci, cela n'avait pas l'air trop forcé, Nick ne pouvait changer la façon dont il avait été élevé. Dumbledore choisit de ne même pas jeter un seul regard en direction des Potter alors qu'il s'en allait.

"Je vais lui demander si nous pouvons rester ici cet été…Voldemort n'attaquera pas Poudlard" murmura Lily d'un ton catégorique. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le frémissement de son fils en entendant le nom.

"Je ne pense pas qu'ils laisseront des gens rester ici, Lily" la prévint James, mais il acquiesçait intérieurement. Il voulait que son fils soit en sécurité, et peut-être qu'il pourrait faire en sorte qu'il soit convenablement bien entraîné cette fois! Ainsi, il serait prêt à faire face à Voldemort au final.

* * *

"Je peux vous aider?" demanda Dumbledore, son visage impassible. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être déplaisant avec eux. Il devait s'assurer que leur fils obtiendrait tout le support nécessaire pour son combat contre Voldemort. Cependant, il montrait sa déception face à la façon dont ils avaient choisi d'élever leurs deux garçons. Il avait vu les lettres dont Viktor avait parlé la nuit dernière lorsqu'il avait fouillé la malle d'Harry Potter.

"Albus, pouvons-nous rester cet été? Nous avons besoin d'un endroit sûr…et nous espérons que quelques membres de l'Ordre pourraient entraîner Nick avec nous" dit Lily en s'asseyant avec un air fier et hautain. Elle n'avait même pas l'air chagriné, ils avaient perdu un fils la nuit dernière; ils étaient odieux à ses yeux.

"Je vois…je vais demander la permission au Conseil d'administration." dit Dumbledore.

"Ne pouvez-vous pas juste dire oui?" demanda Lily sur un ton indigné.

"Non, pendant l'été, ils vérifient les protections…ils se rendraient compte tout de suite. Pendant qu'ils vérifieront, vous devrez quitter l'enceinte de l'école, les protections ne peuvent pas tenir s'il y a quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans l'école. J'aide à installer les protections, tout autre personne doit partir sans exception." expliqua Dumbledore, James Potter devrait le savoir puisqu'il était un membre du Conseil d'administration.

"Très bien, nous pourront aller à Pré au lard ou au Chemin de traverse pendant cette période ou alors aller chez Molly Weasley." dit Lily en acquiesçant. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Ron n'était plus ami avec son fils, tellement préoccupée par sa propre personne.

Dumbledore l'avait réalisé, lui, mais il refusait de le lui dire.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire." répéta sèchement Dumbledore.

"Merci." soupira Lily.

"Nous vous sommes reconnaissant, Albus." dit James, ses yeux brun emplis d'inquiétude.

"J'ai une chose à vous demander…la Gazette du Sorcier veut une photo d'Harry avec sa famille pour la page d'annonce." dit calmement Dumbledore.

"Nous en chercherons une…mais je ne pense pas que nous en ayons une récente; il restait tout le temps chez ses amis , il n'était presque jamais à la maison" dit Lily, sans cacher son choc et son angoisse face à ce qu'on lui demandait. En y pensant, elle n'avait aucune photo d'Harry, ce qui la choqua un petit peu.

"Viens, Lily. Je veux retourner voir Nick." dit James.

Nick n'était pas blessé, juste un peu choqué et pourtant, il était encore à l'infirmerie. Qui était pleine de sucreries et de cartes offertes par les Gryffondors qui lui avaient miraculeusement pardonnés. Personne n'avait vu Viktor, Luna, Cédric ou Fleur depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'étaient même pas descendus pour le petit-déjeuner ou le déjeuner, ce jour là.

Pomona et Filius leur avaient envoyé de la nourriture, compréhensifs au fait qu'ils étaient bouleversés par ce qui était arrivé. les Serdaigles étaient tous aphones; ils venaient tout juste de commencer à connaître Harry. Et maintenant qu'il était parti, ils ne seront jamais en mesure de rattraper toutes ces années où ils l'avaient pratiquement ignoré.

* * *

Harry se réveilla lentement, son corps entier était presque en feu, Harry s'attendait à être en train de brûler. Cependant, ce n'était pas le cas, il se trouvait dans une sorte de donjon. Ce qui le força à s'asseoir; un gémissement de souffrance passa la barrière de ses lèvres, il ne voulait plus bouger. Il était blessé à des endroits dont il n'était pas certain de leur existence avant aujourd'hui, il pouvait affirmer qu'une de ses côtes était cassée. Il pouvait le sentir, au moins, c'était l'une du bas, pas trop proche de ses poumons, mais c'était toujours autant douloureux. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là et pourquoi il n'avait pas encore été tué.

Un elfe de maison apparut dans le donjon, ses oreilles aplaties et des yeux plus gros que la normale. Il apportait avec lui un plateau de nourriture, et Harry se sentit presque éclater de rire; il était nourri par des Mangemorts. Alors que sa propre famille pouvait à peine se souvenir qu'il fallait le nourrir, la vie ne manquait pas d'humour, c'était certain. On lui avait toujours donné de la nourriture, oui, au repas, mais entre les heures de repas, non. Ce qui n'était pas facile car sa famille ne l'appelait pas et le temps qu'il descende, la nourriture avait déjà presque disparu.

"C'est pour vous…a réussi à en cacher un peu pour M. Potter…" dit l'elfe de maison en posant le plateau de nourriture près d'Harry, ses yeux élargis et craintifs. Apparemment, il allait à l'encontre des ordres de son maître pour donner à manger à Harry, ce qu'Harry trouva étrange. La plupart des elfes de maison ne feraient jamais une chose pareille, si on le découvrait, il serait tué pour sûr. D'une certaine façon, il doutait que des elfes de maison soient bien traités sous le toit d'un Mangemort.

"Comment t'appelles-tu?" demanda Harry avec une voix rauque et sèche. Il réalisa soudainement à quel point il était affamé, et il avala pratiquement la soupe d'un coup. Il savait que ce devrait être l'heure du déjeuner, ce n'était pas le repas qu'on faisait pour le dîner dans une maison de Sang-Purs, et ce n'était certainement pas le petit-déjeuner. Sauf si, bien sûr, cela avait été réchauffé et lui avait été donné mais il ne pensait pas cela possible.

"Mon nom est Dobby, M. Potter, monsieur" répondit très doucement Dobby, son corps minuscule tremblant alors qu'Harry mangeait à sa faim. Trempant le pain comme un homme affamé, et salissant son visage. Harry avait plus de manières que cela, mais à ce moment-là, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il était blessé de partout; il était effrayé, gelé et méfiant.

"Ravi de te rencontrer Dobby, je suis resté inconscient pendant combien de temps?" demanda Harry, le bol était vide, mais au moins, son estomac était temporairement rassasié. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire et où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas dépendre de Dobby pour la nourriture. Il devait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, il ne voulait vraiment pas mourir de faim ou être torturé à mort dans un donjon.

"Vous êtes ici depuis deux jours M. Harry Potter, monsieur" répondit avec gravité Dobby, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, il était resté inconscient pendant deux jours? Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, en fait, il s'était attendu à tout sauf cela. Deux fichus jours, pas étonnant qu'il ait été affamé, mais pourquoi la douleur semblait-elle si récente? Il avait encore mal partout. La souffrance devrait normalement s'être atténuée maintenant.

"Jésus, où suis-je?" demanda Harry en s'affaissant avec un gémissement contre le mur de pierre près de lui.

"Manoir Malfoy, M. Potter, monsieur" répondit Dobby, ses oreilles s'agitèrent pour écouter attentivement, il disparut abruptement avec le plateau de nourriture. Harry cligna des yeux avec confusion, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende. Des bruits de pas descendant les escaliers; vers lui, sans aucun doute, un soupir comprimé quitta ses lèvres.

"Eh bien, eh bien Potter. J'espère que tu apprécies ton séjour" ricana la voix tout sauf douce de Lucius Malfoy.

"Que puis-je dire? Je suis très à l'aise et au chaud, je ne veux même pas partir" ricana Harry d'un air sarcastique, en cachant son angoisse.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que tu seras incapable de bouger bientôt" dit doucereusement Lucius, sa voix était peut-être douce mais son ton, lui, était dangereux. Harry sentit la soupe ballotter dangereusement dans son estomac.

Il avait raison, Lucius Malfoy l'avait laissé incapable de bouger ou même de respirer sans que la douleur ne le parcourt. Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il allait pouvoir tenir; il n'avait, après tout, que quatorze ans.

* * *

Harry était recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant et frissonnant, Avery et Macnair, aussi bien que Malfoy, étaient venus le voir ce jour-là. Macnair avait utilisé sa force physique, pas seulement sa magie. Les choses que Macnair lui avait dit lui donnait la chair de poule et il voulait plus que tout sortir d''ici. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, pas s'ils faisaient ce qu'il soupçonnait. Macnair l'avait lorgné de façon désagréable, lançant des suggestions; qu'il pourrait aussi obtenir un certain 'plaisir' pendant qu'il était là.

Dobby s'était montré une demi-heure auparavant avec de la nourriture, malheureusement, Harry n'avait simplement pas la force de manger quoi que ce soit. Il avait essayé de manger un peu de pain mais il ne pouvait rien avaler d'autre. Il souffrait beaucoup trop pour envisager quoi que ce soit d'autre, le seul soulagement qu'il avait était que Voldemort n'était pas là. Sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, et apparemment, ils n'avaient pas découvert qu'il était 'le garçon qui a survécu', alors cela le soulageait.

Dobby apparaissait et disparaissait, ce qui lui avait donné une bonne idée, il avait lu des choses sur le transplanage. Trouvez un Serdaigle de quatrième année qui ne s'était pas renseigné dessus, il essayait d'ignorer la douleur et de se concentrer sur ce qui était expliqué dans le livre. Il faut fixer résolument son esprit sur la destination souhaitée, concentrer sa détermination sur l'espace à occuper. Et lorsqu'elle atteint ce qui semble être le cœur, on se concentre plus et on transplanne.

Il s'assit avec difficulté et tenta de transplaner, sans succès, rien ne se passa. Soit il n'avait pas réussi, ou alors le manoir était bien protégé contre le transplanage. Il y avait aussi la possibilité que sa magie essayait de le déconseiller de faire un transplanage. Lucius Malfoy apparut devant la porte, ricanant cruellement. Harry souhaitait pouvoir vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce rictus s'effacer de son visage.

Il fut agrippé violemment par le bras; il l'arracha presque de sa cellule pour l'emmener ailleurs. Sa cicatrice commença à le brûler férocement; c'était devenu pire depuis la 're-naissance', qui ne sonnait d'ailleurs pas bien du tout. Il se laissa emmener alors que son esprit s'agitait dans la panique; il fut jeté sans ménagement au centre d'une pièce. Des Mangemorts, vêtus de noir, l'encerclaient comme des vautours. Lucius se remit dans le cercle, mettant son masque de Mangemort et se confondant aux autres.

Il se concentra pour transplaner, espérant que cela fonctionnerait – c'était là son unique et dernière chance de survie. Il se concentra sur sa magie, la forçant à l'aider, d'ignorer ses blessures pour le moment. Sa magie sembla deviner ce qu'Harry voulait, et fit ce qu'il lui ordonnait de faire.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et pria, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Severus avait fini par passer ces derniers jours avec sa mère; elle ne se remettait pas très bien de la perte. Son magasin n'avait pas ouvert ces deux derniers jours, et elle avait évité les journaux comme la peste. Severus n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Harry avait aidé sa mère. Il avait pensé à tort que c'était sa mère qui aidait Harry.

Harry se levait, apparemment, tout les matins à cinq heures, pour distribuer le journal et les dépliants de publicité. Il les classait, organisait le magasin avant de l'ouvrir, apportait une tasse de café à Eileen et ensuite il livrait le journal. Il ouvrait le magasin, prenant qu'une seule pause lorsqu'il gérait la boutique à quinze heures; temps pour la distribution de la Gazette du soir. Eileen lui donnait un endroit où rester, le payait pour son travail et bien sûr cuisinait. Quelques fois, Eileen s'occupait du magasin avec lui, ou d'autres fois, elle lui disait de prendre des pauses et s'occupait de tout, toute seule.

Elle pensait pouvoir tenir un tel travail, mais maintenant, elle savait que c'était impossible. Severus lui avait suggéré d'engager un nouvel assistant, et le regretta après avoir vu la douleur briller dans ces yeux d'obsidienne familiers. Elle l'avait ignoré pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que Severus trouve le courage de lui demander pardon. Faire des excuses n'était pas une chose facile à faire pour un homme tel que Severus Snape. Il savait reconnaître lorsqu'il avait tort, et sa mère était tout ce qu'il lui restait, alors il avait mis de côté sa fierté et lui avait fait ses excuses.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours depuis que cela s'était passé – depuis que Voldemort était revenu et qu'Harry était mort. Severus avait appris par Dumbledore qu'il était furieux contre Lily et James, pour avoir donné à Nick une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Pour une fois, Dumbledore avait voulu faire une bonne action pour Harry Potter. Il avait voulu récupérer le corps du garçon; à la place, il avait trouvé ceux de Pettigrow et Nagini. Dumbledore ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais il savait sans aucun doute qu'Harry était probablement mort. Severus ne cessait de se demander ce qu'avait probablement subi l'enfant. Ce qui lui faisait faire des cauchemars, si horribles qu'il avait à peine pu dormir les deux derniers jours. Il doutait pouvoir mieux dormir ce soir-là, non plus, Voldemort ne torturait généralement jamais les enfants. Cependant, ce n'était pas n'importe quel enfant, c'était Harry Potter, le frère de celui destiné à le vaincre. Sans aucun doute, il renverrait le corps de l'enfant en mauvais état. Comme un avertissement aux Potter, afin de leur montrer ce qui allait arriver à Nick Potter lorsque Voldemort aurait mis la main sur lui.

Il frissonna de nouveau à ses pensées.

Juste quand il allait dire à sa mère d'aller se reposer et lui donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, un pop résonna dans l'appartement; Severus fut sur ses gardes immédiatement, mettant sa mère derrière lui.

"Restes ici." dit Severus d'une voix froide et ferme. Celle qu'il utilisait sur ses élèves de premières années pour s'assurer qu'ils fassent ce qu'il leur disait. Sa mère ne se contracta même pas à son ton, même si elle n'était pas contente qu'on s'adresse à elle d'une telle façon. Elle savait qu'il se faisait seulement du soucis pour elle; il fronça des sourcils lorsqu'ils entendirent tout les deux un léger gémissement.

Severus avança un peu plus; le bruit venait du salon. Regardant furtivement, caché derrière la porte, il vit quelque chose qui le rendit malade, il n'y avait aucune partie de l'enfant intacte. Le rejoignant rapidement, il se baissa sur ses mains et ses genoux puis chercha son pouls. Il y en avait un, faible et rapide mais il respirait bel et bien. Il fit apparaître son kit de potions.

"Severus?" demanda Eileen ses yeux écarquillés et complètement abasourdie.

"Apportes de l'eau et une bassine" dit sèchement Severus, ses doigts se saisissant d'abord d'une potion anti-douleur. Ce fut difficile de la faire avaler à l'enfant peu coopératif; il semblait à demi conscient et inconscient. Sachant que quelque chose était arrivé, mais pas certain de ce qu'il s'agissait, il dut masser la gorge d'Harry pour le faire digérer la potion. Immédiatement après la digestion, l'enfant se détendit alors que la douleur disparaissait complètement. Harry luttait pour rester éveillé, mais la potion et son épuisement étaient trop forts.

"Dors Harry, tu es sauf" dit Severus avec douceur, ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Cependant, l'enfant avait été torturé et avait probablement souffert à l'agonie pendant trois jours. Il semblait que sa magie accidentelle l'avait peut-être sauvé – enfin, si cela était bien accidentel.

Harry avait dû lui faire confiance, soit cela ou alors la potion l'avait terrassé car il s'était tranquillisé complètement. Severus grimaça face à son état; son visage était sale, ensanglanté et boursouflé. Il ne désirait pas voir le reste, mais il le devait, il n'allait pas laisser l'enfant mourir.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire apparaître un scanner médical, il savait reconnaître les effets du doloris lorsqu'il le voyait. Considérant qu'il y avait été soumis assez souvent lorsque Voldemort était au pouvoir. C'était une bonne chose qu'il garde toujours des potions sur lui au cas où. Avec la guerre sur le point de débuter, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il devrait en fournir à beaucoup de monde. Il se demanda silencieusement qui était revenu auprès de Voldemort, et qui était resté en retrait. Il savait que Karkaroff ferait partie de ceux qui resteraient en retrait, lui aussi; mais qui d'autre, c'était là, la question. Qui avait participé à la torture d'un garçon de quatorze ans? La plupart des Mangemorts avaient des fils de cet âge. Cela le dégoûtait au plus au point qu'ils puissent faire une chose pareille, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas fait pour être un Mangemort. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était parti et avait cherché la rédemption auprès de celui que Voldemort aimait appelé 'le leader des sang de bourbes et moldus' Albus Dumbledore.

Même s'il était assis là, plongé dans ses pensées, ses doigts, eux, étaient occupés, il avait bien sûr soigné les blessures les plus graves. Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient, étonnamment des blessures physiques faites par une sorte de dague ou de couteau. il sut immédiatement qui avait pris part à cet événement - Macnair. Il était le seul assez dérangé pour faire cela, il l'avait vu à l'œuvre beaucoup trop de fois. Tellement de fois, qu'il n'oublierait jamais les cris de ses victimes, même dans ses cauchemars alors que Voldemort observait la scène comme un père fier, en affichant un sourire dément.

Il se demanda si le garçon voudrait le faire arrêter, au moins, cela ferait un mangemort sadique de moins pour torturer des gens. Il savait que le Ministère avait déclaré le retour de Voldemort, c'était difficile de faire autrement. Croupton junior, à sa grande surprise (car il l'avait crût mort) et que tout le monde avait été condamné à Azkaban. Croupton Junior était le Mangemort le plus détesté et le plus sadique après Macnair. Il aimait jeter des doloris sur les moldus et les rendre fous. Ils avaient été tué avec une potion indolore qui entraînait leur mort. Dumbledore avait protesté mais le Ministère l'avait ignoré. Cinquante moldus au total avait ingurgité la potion, qui les faisait mourir dans leur sommeil cinq minutes plus tard. Il avait crée la potion, une qui n'avait pas été publiée. Cela ne voulait pas dire que d'autres personnes ne la connaissaient pas. Malheureusement, Lucius Malfoy la connaissait, grâce à ses connections au sein du Ministère.

"Il va bien?" demanda Eileen, sa voix tremblait. Elle avait vu son fils faire avaler une potion anti-douleur à Harry, une autre de poussos, une potion de régénération sanguine, et avait étalé de la pommade sur ses plaies ouvertes qui s'étaient refermées dans un son désagréable. Pourtant, cela avait fait effets, et quelques autres potions qu'elle ne connaissait pas. l''une d'entre elles avaient fait s'arrêter, de façon nette, les frémissements , et elle réalisa que ce devait être la potion anti-torture/doloris qu'avait crée Severus.

"Il ira bien" dit catégoriquement Severus. Il n'allait pas échouer à sauver Harry Potter, pas après tout ce qu'il avait traversé.

Severus Snape soignait le garçon car il le voulait, non pas parce qu'il était un héros, ou parce qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter ou pour sa mère. Il le soigna comme il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui d'autre qui serait venu à lui, personne ne méritait d'être torturé ou blessé de la sorte. Par les mains de personne, pas même celles du Seigneur Voldemort. Et sans même le réaliser, Harry avait trouvé un nouveau protecteur...et peut-être un jour, quelque chose de plus impotant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 15 **

**Harry Potter – Quatrième année - partie 7 - Harry se rétablit et Nick reçoit une grosse frayeur et euh...un nez cassé **

* * *

Harry sentit qu'il se réveillait, et comme les trois jours précédent, il se demanda où il se trouvait. Il pouvait sentir un lit agréable sous son corps, et le goût des potions sur sa langue. Pas seulement cela, mais aussi la douleur lancinante qu'il avait ressenti pendant trois jours avait disparu. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait plus mal, mais ce n'était plus que quelques petits élancements légers désormais. Il y avait quelque chose de familier avec l'odeur de la pièce. Les élancements devenaient de plus en plus douloureux, tirant son attention de l'odeur familière qu'il sentait. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, seulement pour grimacer; il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir du tout. Ils semblaient collés; ils étaient probablement gonflés, terriblement. En y pensant, son visage entier lui faisait mal, fichu Macnair; il voulait voir ce *connard* en prison. Il était un Serdaigle, un Lord, le Ministère n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de le recevoir. Les souvenirs dans une Pensine ne mentaient pas, ne pouvaient pas mentir, c'était une sorte de Veritaserum avec des souvenirs à la place de mots.

Une plainte quitta ses lèvres lorsqu'une soudaine piqûre de douleur atteignit ses côtes, elles lui faisaient encore mal, c'était certain. Alors qu'il gémissait, il entendit quelque chose s'agiter, quelqu'un était apparemment à côté de lui. Où était-il? Il avait dû réussir à s'enfuir, il doutait franchement que Voldemort le soignerait. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait réussi avec succès à transplaner, et il était apparemment dans un endroit magique.

"Comment vas-tu, Harry?" demanda une douce voix féminine qu'Harry connaissait très bien - Eileen.

Harry ne fit que croasser en réponse, il ne pouvait pas parler, sa bouche était trop sèche. Sa langue était littéralement collée à son palais.

"Serres ma main si tu souffres" dit une autre voix, elle était aussi douce que celle d'Eileen, mais différente, elle était masculine. Il reconnut la voix, mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir du tout pour quelle raison il avait le sentiment de la connaître, cependant. Maintenant que la voix l'avait mentionné, il pouvait sentir la main de quelqu'un dans la sienne, et fit comme on le lui disait, serrant légèrement la main.

Il y eut encore un peu de mouvement avant qu'une fiole glacée ne soit pressée contre ses lèvres; il savait qu'il était sauf avec Eileen. Sans plus attendre, il ouvrit sa bouche et laissa l'anti-douleur le parcourir.

"Voilà un peu d'eau" dit la voix masculine une fois de plus.

Harry aspira pratiquement l'eau, sa soif finalement rassasiée après ce qui semblait des mois pour lui. Il sursauta en sentant de longs doigts toucher son visage; il grimaça en le sentant commencer à brûler.

"Ça va être un peu douloureux mais les bleus vont disparaître." déclara la voix masculine alors qu'il continuait à masser son visage.

Il eut effectivement mal, mais il put sentir les ecchymoses s'effacer et ses yeux gonflés ne le furent plus du tout. En fait, il put finalement les ouvrir cinq minutes plus tard, mais la pommade collait ses yeux, alors il les garda fermés. Un tissu chaud fut passé sur son visage, enlevant le surplus de potion, et une minute plus tard, son visage était redevenu à peu près normal. La première chose qu'il vit lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, fut son ancien professeur de potions et il se donnait presque des claques mentales. Alors c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait reconnu la voix, mais il n'aurait pas pu le reconnaître car, Snape ne parlait pas avec douceur comme il l'avait fait. A l'école, il était acerbe, sarcastique et grognait quand il le fallait, puisque Potions était une matière dangereuse.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda Eileen, son visage était éclairé et heureux.

Harry cligna des yeux, c'était une très bonne question; comment se sentait-il? Oh ouais, il avait comme une envie de tuer son frère pour commencer. Puis se venger de ces trois mangemorts, rien d'autre ne lui plairait plus que de les voir à Azkaban. C'était une bonne chose qu'on puisse savoir lorsqu'une personne était soumise au sort de l'Imperium. Leurs yeux était comme vitreux et leur voix sonnaient de façon monotone. Eileen et Severus Snape avaient l'air anxieux, leur voix et leurs yeux le montraient.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Eileen s'inquiète, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il se sentait comme une *merde*.

"Je vais bien" grogna Harry, il était un bon menteur mais pas quand cela concernait Eileen.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demanda Severus en s'asseyant plus près, Eileen s'éloigna assez rapidement pour prendre un plateau. Oubliant d'utiliser la magie, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment puissante - probablement dû aux nombreuses consanguinités entre Sang-Purs. Son fils, par contre, elle était fière de dire qu'il était puissant, et cela prouvait qu'on avait besoin de sang neuf de temps en temps. Le fils qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec un Sang-Pur serait sûrement un cracmol ou aurait pu difficilement avoir de la magie, elle pouvait le parier.

Elle mit le plateau devant Harry, et Severus l'aida à s'asseoir et positionna quelques oreillers dans son dos pour qu'il ait un appui. Severus se surprenait lui-même par la façon dont il venait en aide avec adresse à l'adolescent. Il n'était pas un homme qui se liait facilement aux autres; il préférait sa solitude et n'était pas une personne qui avait pour habitude de réconforter les autres. Et pourtant, il n'avait eu aucun problème à aider Harry, ses pensées auraient dû l'amener à se rebeller qu'il n'était pas une nourrice. Pas qu'il se fasse énormément de soucis pour l'adolescent, désormais.

"Qu'est-ce que mon frère a dit?" demanda Harry d'un air profondément renfrogné, ses yeux émeraude s'assombrissant en pensant à son jumeau. Il mangea rapidement la nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui, il était extrêmement affamé, encore une fois.

Severus le remarqua et fut légèrement alarmé; que s'était-il vraiment passé cette nuit-là? "Je ne veux pas connaître sa version des faits, je veux la votre. Regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle ou que vous me parlez" dit Severus sa voix douce mais d'un ton catégorique.

"Nick s'est retrouvé d'une certaine façon sous l'imperium, comme Viktor qui jetait des sorts sur Fleur. J'ai stupéfixé Viktor mais Fleur était trop blessée pour continuer, elle a fait apparaître deux jets de lumière et elle m'a dit de continuer. Ni Viktor ni Fleur ne voulaient que Nick gagne, et pour être totalement honnête, moi non plus. J'ai lancé six sorts de stupéfaction sur une araignée géante…et j'ai été agrippé, plutôt violemment par Nick. Je lui ai dit de me lâcher, mais il ne voulait pas et pour une étrange raison, je n'arrivais pas à me dégager de sa poigne." soupira Harry, Nick n'était pas la personne la plus forte au monde. Il avait regardé Snape droit dans les yeux en lui parlant, se demandant silencieusement pourquoi, mais sans agressivité; l'homme lui avait sauvé la vie après tout. Il but le reste de jus de citrouille et éloigna doucement le plateau. D'un coup de baguette, Severus le fit léviter dans l'évier et il se nettoya tout seul, puis se rangea dans le placard approprié.

"Lorsque vous êtes sous le sort de l'imperium, vous pouvez faire des choses que vous ne faites pas habituellement. Ce qui inclut, sans aucun doute, force et agilité, ce qui n'a rien avoir avec votre faiblesse." dit Severus avec un regard grave.

Harry hocha sèchement de la tête "J'ai remarqué qu'il était soumis à l'imperium que lorsqu'on a attrapé la Coupe, en fait. C'était un portoloin, j'étais sur le point de récupérer la Coupe et nous faire sortir de là quand on s'est fait attacher à une tombe."

"Vous avez oublié quelque chose." observa Severus, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

Harry respirait difficilement maintenant, comment savait-il qu'il dissimulait une information? Cette pensée le glaça jusqu'aux os, que pouvait-il faire? Simplement ignorer la question et continuer? D'une certaine façon, il doutait que cela fonctionnerait.

"Nick a réalisé que c'était Peter Pettigrow…l'ancien ami de James, celui qui a été notre gardien du secret." continua Harry en évitant les yeux de Snape.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une partie de la tâche? Pourquoi vouloir récupérer le portoloin immédiatement?" demanda Severus "Et regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle."

Un regard vert effrayé se fixa dans les siens et Severus sut qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important et probablement de vital que l'enfant cachait. Il eut le sentiment que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait gardé pour lui-même depuis très longtemps. Il réalisa aussi qu'Harry se référait à son père par son prénom...non pas comme 'Père', 'papa' ou autre chose. Ce qui lui indiquait à quel point l'enfant pouvait le détester, il haïssait son propre père Tobias et lui aussi, l'appelai par son prénom.

"Oh Harry…tu peux nous le dire, nous le dirons à personne" dit Eileen, l'air effondré.

Harry savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais pouvait-il croire en Snape? Il jeta un autre regard dans celui de Snape et haleta. Ce fut une révélation, un long moment passa, Eileen était la mère du professeur Snape…il était son fils. Ce qui expliquait, bien sûr, pourquoi ils étaient ici, tout les deux, au lieu d'être à St. Mangouste ou à Poudlard. Si Snape n'avait pas été là, Eileen n'aurait pas pu l'aider. Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé…Harry n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était évident. Harry se sentait, en effet, ridicule, il connaissait Eileen depuis longtemps et il n'avait jamais deviné.

"Ma cicatrice a commencé à me faire mal, comme si quelqu'un appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc dessus." admit Harry, son regard tombant immédiatement sur ses mains juste après.

"Votre cicatrice?" demanda Severus, ses yeux d'obsidienne plus larges que qu'habituellement. On avait jamais considéré Severus Snape comme quelqu'un d'idiot. Il avait fait des choix stupides mais cela n'en faisait pas un homme stupide. Il comprenait très bien ce qu'Harry Potter était en train de dire, et s'il avait évité de le leur dire, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il avait su avant le tournoi qu'il était le garçon qui a survécu. Le véritable Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers et NON PAS Nick fichu Potter. "Depuis combien de temps vous…" il fut interrompu.

"Je l'ai toujours su…" dit Harry mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs, son cœur battait avec adrénaline. Ils le croyaient en fait. C'était une idée difficile à accepter surtout en ce moment.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit?" haleta Eileen, choquée. Il y avait aussi dans sa voix un sous-entendu qui lui demandait 'pourquoi ne pas ME l'avoir dit'.

"Qui m'aurait crut? Ils m'aurait tout simplement accusé d'être jaloux de Nick." soupira Harry avec tristesse, mais crachant le mot 'Nick' comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose maudite. De la même façon que Severus Snape prononçait le mot 'Potter' au grand amusement de l'homme aux yeux d'obsidienne.

"En effet." dit sèchement Severus, en sachant qu'il ne s'agissait rien de moins que la vérité.

"Alors, losque votre cicatrice vous a fait mal, vous avez réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Vous étiez attachés à une pierre tombale avec votre frère, et ensuite?" demanda Severus, en s'asseyant encore plus près; il voulait connaître chaque détails de ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Nick avait fait tomber sa baguette, j'avais toujours la mienne, et Pettigrow a traîné un chaudron de la taille d'un homme à côté de nous. Il a fait un rituel pour ramener Voldemort-"

"Ne dites pas son nom." siffla Severus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"La marque devient-elle douloureuse lorsque des gens le disent?" demanda Harry, en repensant à ce soir-là, lorsque Pettigrow avait hurlé d'agonie au moment où Voldemort avait appuyé ses doigts dessus.

Les yeux de Severus clignèrent dans un signe de stupéfaction; comment ce garçon pouvait le savoir?

"Oui." dit Eileen pour son fils lorsqu'il ne répondit pas. Peu de choses pouvait abasourdir son fils habituellement stoïque et austère au point d'en devenir silencieux.

"Oh, eh bien Pettigrow à placé Voldie dans le chaudron, et dit avec sa baguette; les os du père inconsciemment donné pour faire revivre son fils. Puis, la chair du serviteur volontairement donnée pour faire revivre son maître. Pettigrow a coupé sa main entière et la jeté dans le chaudron. Ensuite, il a dit, le sang de ses ennemis pris par la force ressuscite celui qui le combat et il a pris le sang de Nick et le mien." dit Harry avec difficulté.

"Je vois, je dois aller parler à Dumbledore pour qu'il détruise ces objets, afin que cela ne se reproduise pas." dit Severus avec douceur.

"Voldie est apparu dans le chaudron," dit Harry, son visage devenant pâle et maladif alors qu'il se souvenait de la chose dégoûtante. "Il ressemblait plus à un serpent qu'à un humain, des fentes pour le nez et des fentes rouges pour les yeux. Il a utilisé Pettigrow pour appeler ses mangemorts…il a touché la marque sur son avant-bras."

Severus hocha sombrement de la tête et Eileen avait placé sa main sur sa bouche dans un choc silencieux.

"Je savais qu'on devait s'enfuir de là, Nick n'était d'aucune aide – il avait pissé dans son pantalon!" s'exclama Harry de manière indignée. "J'ai réussi à sortir ma baguette de ma poche malgré le fait que j'étais attaché. Je l'ai maintenu en jetant un Finite Incantatem jusqu'à ce que les liens disparaissent. Nick a crié quand ils ont disparu…ce qui les a alerté. On s'est mis à courir, Nick courait alors que j'étais maintenu par Nagini…j'ai attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle peu importe ce que c'était, soit sur le point de me mordre pour lui jeté un Reducto."

Les lèvres de Severus se crispèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à du dégoût ou bien de l'amusement lorsqu'Harry raconta que Nick s'était uriné dessus.

Cependant, Eileen réagit de la même façon que son fils à ce moment-là, puisqu'elle renifla d'amusement.

"On a couru, en se cachant derrière des pierres tombales et en évitant les sorts…J'ai continué à lancer des sorts et hum…j'ai touché Pettigrow avec un reducto, dans la poitrine je pense. Nick était un mètre devant moi lorsque Voldie m'a jeté un doloris." Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer douloureusement à ce souvenir. Eileen geignit doucement, en lissant les draps du lit, se retenant d'étouffer Harry dans une étreinte.

Severus retint à peine sa grimace; ce n'était pas le genre de peine qu'il souhaitait à qui que ce soit; que ce soit un adulte ou un enfant et surtout pas un de quatorze ans. Bien que cela ne le dérangerait pas pas si James Potter était maintenu sous ce sort; ses pensées n'étaient pas tout à fait appropriées.

Harry se recroquevilla en murmurant la fin "Nick a attrapé le portoloin et est parti."

"Il a fait quoi?" s'écria Eileen, ses yeux d'obsidienne devinrent aussi grands que ceux de son fils à ce moment-là, en plein choc et dégoût.

Harry amena ses jambes contre lui et les enlaça de ses bras; une partie de lui était, bien entendu, légitimement furieuse. Mais, une autre partie de lui, la part plus innocente en dépit de sa vie, qui subsistait, était choquée par les actes de son frère. Lui, il ne l'aurait pas fait, il ne savait même pas si son frère avait été à seulement un mètre de lui.

"Il vous a juste laissé là?" demanda Severus, dubitatif; il croyait le garçon, et il avait vu la vérité dans ses yeux.

"Oui. J'étais coincé là-bas sans aucune échappatoire, Voldie a utilisé l'imperium sur moi… apparemment, il ne savait pas que je pouvait le contrer. J'ai décidé de me laisser faire…essayé et voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour partir, m'enfuir. Puis, les mangemorts sont apparus et Voldie à commencé un discours; je n'avais jamais réalisé qu'il avait un faible pour l'art dramatique" commenta Harry en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait renifler ou ricaner, peu importe, il était grandement amusé par ce garçon rusé de quatorze ans. Surtout en considérant qu'il avait passé trois jours en compagnie de ces *connards* sans aucun doute.

"Il a parlé des mangemorts qui n'étaient pas revenus, quatre morts à son service…un trop lâche pour revenir et vous…il a dit qu'il vous tuerait." dit Harry, en observant son ancien Maître de Potions avec curiosité.

"Cela ne me surprend pas, c'est une bonne chose que je n'ai pas répondu à l'appel." dit Severus avec douceur, un sourcil noir parfait se haussant.

"Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'est passé…à part que j'ai essayé de ne pas hurler de douleur…la douleur dans ma cicatrice était à son summum. Je ne voulais pas me trahir…je ne pense pas qu'il ait réalisé que j'étais le garçon qui a survécu. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait laissé survivre cette nuit-là sinon." dit Harry. "Il a maintenu le doloris sur moi jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance…je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard, toujours agonisant, comme si je venais tout juste de subir le sort. Un elfe de maison m'a amené à manger…et il a disparu en entendant des bruits de pas…il s'est avéré que j'étais au Manoir Malfoy. Il m'a torturé avec des sorts différents…hum, ensuite il est reparti."

"Malfoy serait vraiment idiot s'il osait se montrer en public" dit sèchement Severus.

"Il a emmené Macnair et Avery la fois suivante…du moins, je pense que c'est leur nom…ils ne portaient pas de masques et ils s'appelaient par leur nom de famille," Harry frissonna de dégoût en se souvenant de Macnair. "Macnair était le pire…il a dit qu'il pourrait aussi se faire plaisir avec moi puisque j'étais là."

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent une fois de plus par ce que cela impliquait "Avez-vous?" demanda Severus en déglutissant nerveusement. Il existait quelques mangemorts sadiques qui aimaient cela, Macnair était l'un d'entre eux, Avery en en faisait aussi partie. Lucius refusait de toucher quoi que ce soit qui n'était pas pur, ou il l'aurait fait lui aussi.

"Non…hum…j'ai lu des choses sur le transplanage au début de l'année, j'ai essayé lorsque j'étais dans les cachots, mais j'ai pas réussi."

"Non, vous ne pouviez pas. Les donjons des Malfoy sont très bien protégés contre le transplanage et les portoloins. Sinon, cela serait une prison très plaisante, ce n'était pas de votre faute" dit rapidement Severus.

"Lucius Malfoy m'a fait sortir et monter des escaliers, jusque dans cette grande salle à manger…je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel avant. Les mangemorts m'encerclaient de chaque côté, Malfoy est ensuite revenu et a mis son masque et a pris sa place dans le cercle. J'ai senti ma cicatrice me brûler et j'ai su qu'il était là…j'ai essayé de transplaner et c'est la dernière chose dont je me souviens." dit Harry avec honnêteté. Il avait toujours ses bras autour de ses jambes, sa tête était appuyée sur ses genoux mais ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Snape à chaque instant.

Severus soupira silencieusement; il n'était pas pressé de raconter ce que l'adolescent Potter venait de lui dire à tout le monde. Il devait dire Harry bien sûr, le monde le pensait mort pour le plus grand bien. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'air vraiment choqué que Nick ait abandonné son frère. Soit parce qu'il savait que Nick était lâche ou alors parce qu'il pensait que tout les Potter étaient horribles. Il ne savait pas. Dans tous les cas, celui-ci, sortait du lot. Il l'avait su en étant son professeur pendant un an à Poudlard.

"Le monde croit que vous avez péri la nuit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu…votre frère s'est attribué tout les éloges pour avoir tué Nagini et Pettigrow" expliqua calmement Severus - il fut interrompu.

"Pas surprenant, il s'attribue toute la gloire pour ce que j'ai accompli, la nuit où Voldie est mort, mon vol sur un balai, le troll…j'imagine que j'y suis habitué maintenant." soupira Harry, morose. Non seulement son frère l'avait abandonné à une mort certaine…mais en plus, il s'était attribué les éloges pour ce qui n'était pas son propre travail - encore une fois.

"Eh bien tu ne devrais pas!" claqua Eileen, furieuse du comportement d'Harry.

"Quel jour on est?" demanda Harry.

"Nous sommes le quatrième jour depuis que vous avez été enlevé…c'est le dernier jour de Poudlard demain. Alors détendez-vous et remettez-vous sur pieds, je vais contacter le directeur pour qu'il le sache." dit Severus.

"NON! Je veux dire, s'il vous plaît ne le faites pas, j'irai à l'école demain." dit Harry ses yeux d'un vert brillant, comme deux pierres d'émeraude.

Severus plissa des yeux, avant de hocher de la tête avec réticence.

"Promettez-moi que vous ne direz à personne que je suis...vous savez…" dit soigneusement Harry, frémissant en se rappelant de l'épouvantard.

"Cela ne peut pas rester secret M. Potter." dit durement Severus.

"Sil vous plaît…je ne veux pas qu'on le sache." murmura Harry, haletant de peur alors que son rythme cardiaque accélérait à cette seule pensée.

"A une seule condition…que vous me permettiez de vous entraîner." dit Severus.

"Pourquoi?" demanda prudemment Harry.

"Parce que je connais la…quelque chose d'important…ce n'est pas ce qu'un enfant de quatorze ans devrait savoir." dit Severus avec précaution.

Harry plissa des yeux, cela ne semblait pas bon du tout. "Ce qui veut dire quoi exactement?" Harry n'aima pas le ton faible de sa voix, mais il ne pouvait pas y remédier.

Severus avait l'air en conflit intérieur, le garçon avait le droit de savoir…mais devait-il? Aussi jeune qu'il était. Il pouvait affirmer qu'Harry ne se satisferait pas de semi-vérité ou omissions. Il se décida pour la vérité, il avait su garder sa bouche fermée à propos de son statut de garçon qui a survécu, et il avait également réussi à garder Voldemort ignorant de ce fait. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi lui faire confiance avec cette information.

"Une prophétie a été crée environ un an ou peut-être avant que vous ne soyez nés, j'étais toujours...loyal à ce moment-là. Alors, lorsque Malfoy, moi et un autre mangemort avons surpris Trelawney, une voyante, prédire la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous le lui avons immédiatement répété. Nous n'avions entendu que la première partie…celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié…naîtra lorsque le septième mois mourra, c'était tout ce que nous avions entendu. Le tenancier nous a sorti de notre cachette et nous a accusé d'espionner…plutôt légitime je suppose." dit Severus ses yeux d'obsidienne observant les émeraudes d'Harry avec attention en racontant son histoire. Il sentit le soulagement le parcourir lorsque aucune accusation ou brutalité ne survint. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres commence à traquer des enfants pas encore nés…il était devenu obsédé, il voulait savoir à tout prix de qui il s'agissait. Son choix s'est finalement porté sur deux familles. Les Potter et les Longdubat qui d'ailleurs s'étaient cachés. Lorsque…vous avez vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, les Longdubat sont retournés immédiatement au Manoir Longdubat. Ce fut une bonne chose, puisque que Bellatrix Lestrange et d'autres mangemorts s'étaient infiltrés chez eux dans l'intention d'obtenir des informations. Ils ont été capturés à la place, et condamnés à Azkaban en même temps que beaucoup d'autres mangemorts."

"Quand êtes-vous devenu espion?" demanda Harry, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il assimilait ces informations. Il avait le pouvoir de vaincre le 'Seigneur des Ténèbres' comme il l'était dit, c'était inattendu pour ainsi dire et il ne savait pas du tout quoi en faire.

"Lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'il en avait après votre famille, je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse tous vous protéger. C'était ma façon de repayer ma dette de vie à votre père mais j'étais également ami avec votre mère lorsque nous étions enfants." dit Severus, ses lèvres se plissant de dégoût.

Harry cligna des yeux à cette nouvelle information "Vous étiez ami avec ma mère? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous plus amis?"

"Je l'ai connu de nos huit ans jusqu'à nos seize ans…je l'ai appelé 'Sang de Bourbe' lorsqu'elle a essayé de m'aider alors que votre père était en train de m'humilier devant l'école entière, avant que votre parrain ne finisse par s'ennuyer." Severus ricana avec mépris.

"Sirius Black? Hum…je ne l'ai plus vu depuis tout petit, vers mes trois ou quatre ans si je me souviens bien" dit Harry en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

"Vous ne connaissez pas le cabot?" demanda Severus, décontenancé.

"Nan, et Lupin m'a un peu beaucoup ignoré lorsqu'il a enseigné l'année dernière, il a passé tout son temps libre avec Nick." dit Harry en haussant des épaules, ses yeux brièvement emplis de chagrin avant de disparaître.

"Ils le regretteront un jour, vous le savez…" dit Severus en essayant de réconforter et de raviver l'adolescent.

Harry sourit presque farouchement "Je sais et lorsque je serais prêt à ce que tout le monde sache, ils le regretteront."

"Buvez ça et dormez." dit Severus en lui tendant une potion violette. Non seulement Harry avait besoin de sommeil, mais Severus et Eileen en avaient également besoin, ils avaient passés la nuit entière à le soigner. Eileen était partie, alors Severus dut lui enlever ses vêtements et le laver. Une fois cela fait, il fit apparaître un pyjamas et le mis sur l'adolescent. Heureusement, il y avait peu de dommage physique sur son corps. Seulement trois coupures faites au couteau ou par une dague sur la poitrine. Qui avaient été désinfectées et soignées, elles avaient mal cicatrisé, mais la cicatrisation s'effacerait au fil du temps. Le couteau ou la dague avait été magique et les cicatrices provenant d'objets magiques ne pouvaient pas disparaître facilement. En particulier les objets de magie noire, c'était une certitude.

"Potion de sommeil sans rêve. Bonne nuit." dit Harry en ouvrant la bouteille puis, il la but en entier. Presque immédiatement, il commença à se sentir somnoler, un bâillement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se blottissait dans les oreillers. Il s'endormit en se sentant beaucoup mieux, un poids en moins dans son esprit. Alors qu'il s'endormait, il réalisa que Fleur, Cédric, Viktor et Luna, tous le pensaient mort et il n'avait même pas cherché à savoir comment ils allaient. La pensée qu'il retournerait à Poudlard le lendemain le consola. Il se demanda s'il pouvait le dire à Luna maintenant…Eileen et Snape l'avait crût…peut-être que les autres aussi. Il pouvait faire confiance à Luna avec sa vie, mais pour être sûr il devrait peut-être lui faire prêter serment d'abord.

Severus observa le garçon de quatorze ans et remarqua qu'il avait l'air très innocent et enfantin allongé de cette façon. Lorsqu'il était réveillé et attentif, il avait cette présence autour de lui qui indiquait qu'il avait vu beaucoup de choses. Qui, lorsqu'on y pensait, ne devrait pas être possible, mais il donnait cette impression et il l'aiderait autant que possible. Il aurait besoin de toute l'aide possible, Severus ne pouvait pas l'aider mais pensait que même Dumbledore ne le croirait probablement pas s'il lui disait qu'Harry est le garçon qui a survécu. Il avait trop investi en la personne de Nick Potter, il avait beaucoup trop ignoré Harry Potter pour oser se l'admettre.

* * *

"J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir…il semblait si amer envers son frère à chaque fois qu'il paraissait dans les journaux…pas amer mais dégoûté et déçu peut-être?" réfléchit Eileen, elle avait dans sa main un verre de sherry, Severus en avait un de whisky. Ils étaient tous les deux assis là, stupéfaits de ce qu'ils avaient appris, ils étaient écœurés.

"J'ai toujours su que Pot…Nick n'avait pas vaincu le troll, j'ai gardé cette certitude en silence…je savais que c'était l'un de mes sorts qui avait été utilisé. Ce qui veut dire qu'Harry Potter utilisait le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé." dit Severus en secouant la tête avec une ironie désabusée.

"Tu ne l'avais commencé qu'à ta sixième année…" dit Eileen avec confusion et en fronçant des sourcils.

"Je sais, il doit être capable de brasser des potions de sixième année maintenant, j'imagine. Il a reconnu la potion de sommeil sans rêve, si cela sert d'indication." sourit Severus dans un amusement amer. Il se demanda ce qu'en penserait James Potter; s'il savait que son fils aimait autant les potions. Son rictus se transforma en grimace en réalisant que ce *connard* n'en avait rien à faire. Ni le parrain du garçon, en y repensant, Black. Il pouvait le comprendre, c'était un aimant à célébrité, toujours en train de coller le plus connu des garçons même lorsqu'il était enfant. Tout ce qui était célèbre et faisant partie du camp de la lumière, auquel il s'attachait lui-même, comme s'il avait peur d'être accusé d'appartenir...aux Ténèbres. Lupin, par contre, avait toujours été le plus intelligent, ou il l'avait pensé jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent lui dise qu'il était ignoré par le loup-garou.

"Severus…je ne peux pas te laisser lui enseigner si tout ce que tu vois en lui est un moyen de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres." dit Eileen d'un ton déterminé. Ses yeux d'obsidienne observant son fils avec certitude, comme si elle le défendait de s'opposer à elle.

"Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, je ne fais pas ça juste dans ce but, et je veux que ce jeune survive. Il aura besoin d'entraînement quand le temps viendra, s'il ne compte pas le dire avant longtemps, c'est une bonne chose. Ça lui donnera un élément de surprise et lui permettra d'assurer sa survie. Je veux aussi lui enseigner les potions, je n'avais jamais vu personne avoir les même aptitudes que celles d'Harry en potions." avoua Severus.

"Bien," soupira Eileen avec soulagement. "Apprentissage?" demanda t-elle ensuite.

"Je pense, oui; c'est probablement le meilleur moyen que nous ayons à disposition. Lorsqu'il passera sa maîtrise, plus tôt que la mienne par ailleurs, cela lui laissera plus d'options." dit Severus.

"Bien, je me sentirai mieux s'il n'allait plus dans cette affreuse école avec ce sale gamin." dit Eileen. C'était probablement la pire chose que Severus l'avait entendu dire depuis des années, même depuis Tobias. Sa mère n'aimait pas du tout les mots injurieux, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait essayé et échoué à prononcer des insultes ou maugréer devant elle.

"Harry a prévu quelque chose pour demain soir…je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux." dit Severus.

"Alors, nous devrions l'accompagner…je ne veux pas que sa mère ou son père le blesse." dit Eileen. Elle n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup de magie en elle, mais elle en avait assez - elle était sorcière pour une bonne raison. Lily Potter le regretterait si elle osait essayer de blesser Harry verbalement ou physiquement.

Severus Snape ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais il espérait que James Potter essayerait quelque chose. Étant protégé par la loi, il avait l'habilité de protéger son apprenti de tout le mal qu'on pourrait lui faire. Même de ses propres parents, c'était ainsi depuis l'époque de Merlin. la légende racontait qu'il avait pris sous son aile un apprenti, contre l'avis de ses parents et il avait crée cette loi. La meilleure chose dans les lois de Merlin – était qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être changées puisqu'elles faisaient partie de la fondation de la magie.

"Penses-tu qu'il acceptera de devenir apprenti? Il semble aimer Poudlard maintenant qu'il s'y ait fait des amis et un petit-ami" dit Eileen.

"Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je pourrais accepter de revenir à Poudlard et lui enseigner là-bas. Cela rendra les choses plus compliquées mais la vie est compliquée, je pourrais demander à Dumbledore de garder Reese." dit Snape.

"Il déteste Harry! J'ai reçu quelques lettres à propos de lui, les notes d'Harry en pâtissent à cause de lui. Il m'a dit qu'il a peur de ne pas pouvoir recevoir un apprentissage à cause de ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il s'agissait des potions. Cela aurait pu être n'importe lequel des professeurs de Poudlard…je ne connais aucun des professeurs…je ne connais Filius, Minerva et Dumbledore seulement parce que tu les mentionne de temps en temps." dit Eileen.

Très rapidement, ils finirent leur verre et allèrent directement se coucher dans leur lit, ou plutôt, Eileen alla dans le sien et Severus dormit dans le lit qu'il avait fait apparaître dans le salon. Si quiconque avait pensé à regarder de plus près, il aurait trouvé Severus Snape, dormant, sa baguette fermement maintenue dans sa main sous son oreiller. Il aurait volontairement donné sa vie pour protéger les deux autres dans la maison.

* * *

Harry avait accepté l'apprentissage presque immédiatement, lorsque Severus le lui avait proposé. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir quelques minutes, si cela était la moindre indication de son amour pour les potions, alors c'était immense. Severus lui avait bien sûr donné le choix; s'il voulait retourner à Poudlard ou non pendant l'été. Dumbledore pouvait attendre sa réponse pendant ce temps; Harry avait besoin de temps pour lui-même. Pour en finir avec ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui allait se passer et prendre des décisions. Ce n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère, le fait qu'il aille dans la même école que son jumeau qui l'avait laissé pour mort. Puis avait récolté les mérites pour les meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis, tout comme les autres fois.

Harry avait l'air beaucoup mieux; il pouvait marcher sans trébucher ou trembler. Il était guéri et son sang était revenu à la normal après la grosse quantité qu'il avait perdu. Ses côtes avaient été soignées et ses coupures et ecchymoses étaient presque parties. Il ne restait rien qui pouvait suggérer qu'il avait été blessé, à part les cicatrices sur sa poitrine et les bleus jaunissant sur son visage.

C'était en fait le banquet de fin d'année ce soir et ils allaient s'y rendre ensemble – Harry avait protesté en disant qu'Eileen n'était pas obligée de venir. Cependant, elle avait simplement prouvé qu'elle était celle qui avait légué son entêtement à son fils. Toutefois, intérieurement, cela réconfortait Harry de voir toute l'inquiétude qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude; tout adolescent de quatorze ans aurait été embarrassé. Ayant pris soin de lui-même depuis si longtemps maintenant – c'était reposant de ne pas avoir à tout faire par soi-même.

Eileen et Harry transplanèrent grâce à Severus, bientôt, leur périple les amena sur le chemin gravillonné de l'entrée de Poudlard. Les portes s'ouvrirent, ils y entrèrent donc sans problème. Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes; il leur fallut peu de temps avant de les atteindre. Eileen et Severus se glissèrent à l'intérieur et observèrent Harry s'approcher de la table des Gryffondors. Nick était assis à côté de Ronald Weasley, encore, qu'ils soient amis ou non restait à voir.

Harry tapota son frère sur l'épaule, qui se retourna en fronçant des sourcils face à l'impudence de celui qui l'appelait. Nick lui lança un regard et pâlit drastiquement, il avait l'air sur le point de vomir. Tout le monde fronçait des sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait rendre Nick si inquiet. Lily, James, Minerva et Dumbledore avançaient vers les bancs de Gryffondor, inquiets pour Nick et soucieux de savoir qui était l'étranger encapuchonné.

Harry avait son visage et son corps entier couvert par une épaisse cape; personne ne pouvait deviner qui il était.

Il abaissa sa capuche et la Grande Salle entière haleta, choqué jusqu'au plus profond d'eux. Leurs yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites; de nombreux pleurs provenaient de la table des Serdaigles, alors que Fleur et Luna se précipitaient hors des bancs de Serdaigle pour le rejoindre. Viktor avait l'air plus composé en lui souriant avec soulagement - il savait que quelque chose allait se passer et resta assis pour le spectacle.

Eileen et Severus se rapprochèrent, se réjouissant du regard d'ahurissement, de choc et à leur plus grand dégoût, de la tristesse dans les yeux de Lily et James Potter, qu'Harry Potter, leur fils soit toujours vivant. Severus avait déjà sa baguette prête dans ses mains, en regardant le déroulement, Dumbledore, à la grande surprise de Severus - ses yeux brillaient intensément comme s'il était rassuré de voir qu'Harry était vivant et indemne. Peut-être que Dumbledore s'était vraiment senti plein de regret à l'annonce de la mort d'Harry Potter après tout.

Le choc fut encore plus grand lorsqu'Harry ramena sa main en arrière et planqua son poing droit, pile dans le nez de son jumeau, dans un craquement répugnant. Nick commença à hurler, pleurer, les yeux exorbités alors que le sang s'écoulait de la blessure. Salissant plusieurs personnes se trouvant près de lui avec des gouttelettes de son sang, les faisant blêmir de dégoût.

* * *

...ne me tuez pas...s'il vous plaît...vous n'aurez pas la suite sinon! De toute façon, c'est pas ma faute, c'est à cause de l'auteur; c'est elle qu'il faut blâmer... ;}

Et oui, c'est la fin du chapitre!

A la semaine prochaine!


	16. Chapter 16

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

Lily et James levèrent leurs baguettes, pour jeter un sort à leur fils, Severus avait sa baguette pointée droit sur le front de James avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de cligner des yeux. Eileen, au grand amusement de Severus, avait désarmé Lily et sa baguette était dirigée droit vers le cœur de la rousse. De plus, les traits de son visage étaient extrêmement durs et furieux en regardant fixement la femme aux yeux émeraude. La colère la parcourait toujours en pensant tout ce qu'Harry avait enduré à cause de cette femme.

"C'était pour m'avoir laissé dans le cimetière faire face à Voldemort tout seul après que JE nous ai fait libérer!" grogna furieusement Harry, sa magie se mouvant autour de lui, formant un manteau de magie impressionnant. Personne ne pouvait dire qu'Harry Potter n'était pas puissant, plus maintenant qu'il se tenait droit et fier, fixant férocement son frère.

"Bien maintenant…calmez-vous, allons en parler autre part" dit Dumbledore sur un ton apaisant en regardant tout ce qu'il se passait avec les yeux grands ouverts. Sa propre baguette dans sa main, essayant de calmer les gens et les éloigner de ses élèves avant qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit. Le fait de croire ce qu'Harry Potter disait ne lui plaisait pas - que Nick avait vraiment abandonné son propre frère à la mort. La salle était mortellement silencieuse, tout le monde fixait Nick dans un étonnement choqué. Minerva était debout à côté de lui et hocha de la tête dans un assentiment sévère, sa propre baguette bien sûr, était prête.

Fleur et Luna étaient derrière Dumbledore, alors que Lily et James regardaient Harry avec attention. Elles n'étaient pas effrayées par lui, d'aucune sorte; Luna avait attendu cela depuis un long moment…Fleur, par contre, avait l'air choqué maintenant. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que Nick aurait pu abandonner son propre frère, mais il était justement ce genre de personne. Pourri et lâche, sans aucun doute, un garçon qui avait tout eu à portée de main sur un plateau d'argent.

Harry ramena son pied vers lui et le jeta droit dans les boules de Nick; Nick chantait maintenant un soprano à la place de sanglots et de geignements. Tous les hommes, même Dumbledore grimacèrent de compassion pour Nick. "C'était pour t'être attribué un exploit que J'AI réalisé - encore!" siffla Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes,*merde*?" siffla Nick, ses yeux bruns brillant furieusement, cependant, derrière ce regard, on pouvait discerner une réelle panique.

"Harry arrête ça maintenant" claqua James. Ils étaient entourés de monde et il n'aimait pas ce qu'Harry insinuait – surtout devant tout le monde.

Harry regarda fixement son père avec dégoût "C'est moi qui ai tué ce serpent et Pettigrow" cracha Harry. "Pas seulement ça, mais j'ai vaincu le Troll, c'est moi que vous avez vu voler, c'est moi qui est stupéfixé Quirrell pour arrêter Voldemort…je suis le seul à avoir fait toutes ces choses et je m'en fous si vous ne me croyez pas" s'écria-t-il finalement de toute la force de ses poumons.

Severus n'amorça aucune tentative pour l'arrêter - si ce n'est que son coup d'éclat avait été long à venir. Harry avait besoin de faire sortir tout cela de son cœur que les gens le croient ou non, il était resté silencieux pendant trop longtemps. Indubitablement, Harry se sentirait beaucoup mieux quand tout serait dit et fait.

"Vraiment" s'esclaffa James en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

"C'est vrai, le sort qui a été utilisé pour abattre le troll était l'une de mes créations," dit Severus, sa voix grave et moqueur. "Je pouvais reconnaître la signature…c'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Potter s'il avait eu un nouveau livre de potion ce jour-là, Albus. Mes sorts étaient dans mon ancien livre de potions qu'Harry a emprunté."

"Nick l'a fait, je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez dire, le Monde connaît la vérité" dit Lily en se calmant, d'un air bienveillant comme le faisait le directeur quand il gérait les enfants de première année.

"On a menti; on n'est jamais allés près du troll, on essayait juste d'éviter des ennuis. On est pas pas retourné dans notre salle commune comme on nous l'avait dit, je ne voulais pas être expulsé ou accusé de quoi que ce soit." dit Ron, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

"Juste quand on pensait que t'étais cool…" dit Fred d'un ton réprobateur.

"Et en fait, il s'avère que tu ne l'es pas, petit frère" soupira George.

"Mais tu es…" dit Fred

"Toujours notre frère…et on" dit George en gesticulant entre lui et son jumeau identique dans tous les domaines.

"est fier de toi" sourit machiavéliquement Fred.

Quelques personnes chuchotèrent mais la plupart restèrent dans un silence choqué.

"Si tu n'arrêtes pas ces mensonges, je te déshériterai!" claqua James, furieux qu'Harry ruine la réputation de son fils. Il savait que Nick avait réalisé toutes ces choses, après tout, il avait fait de la magie en premier, il avait vaincu Voldemort, et il était l'enfant de la prophétie. Aucun autre enfant ne serait capable de faire toutes ces choses sinon - il en était sûr.

La salle entière haleta, incapable de croire ce qu'ils avaient entendu, ils avaient remarqué que cela n'avait pas l'air de les ennuyer que leur fils ait été déclaré mort, mais cela…déshériter quelqu'un ne se faisait pas souvent. Non, pour dire la vérité…même s'il s'agissait de mensonges, Harry ne méritait pas d'être traité de cette façon.

"Là, James…ne disons pas des choses que nous ne pensons pas" tenta d'apaiser Dumbledore, essayant de tout faire revenir à la normal.

"Je le pense!" grogna James avec colère.

"J'espère que tu vas le faire de toute façon! Il ferait mieux de ne pas s'en tirer comme ça!" siffla Nick, qui se trouvait au sol, tenant sa 'virilité' à travers son pantalon - si qui qui ce soit pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il ne voyait pas distinctement à travers toutes les larmes et le sang qui coulaient toujours sur son visage.

"Il ne le fera pas, tu resteras à la maison pendant tout l'été et tu seras puni." dit Lily, les mains sur les hanches en regardant Harry avec déception, comme s'il venait tout juste de mentir et n'avait pas entaché le nom de sa famille.

Severus renifla, pas s'il avait quelque chose à y redire, Harry se trouvait maintenant sous sa protection en tant qu'apprenti. Ses parents n'avaient désormais plus rien à dire sur sa vie, Harry avait après tout signé le contrat. Jusqu'à ce qu'il passe sa maîtrise, il était sous la protection de Severus Snape et de ses instructions en tant que son maître.

Ils furent confus lorsqu'Harry éclata de rire, puis commença à se moquer férocement d'eux.

"Cela n'arrivera pas non plus." dit Harry sur un ton suffisant.

Severus avait l'impression qu'il allait leur dévoiler son nouveau statut d'apprenti. Quand sa mâchoire chuta d'incrédulité, fier de l'habilité Serpentarde de Harry même s'il appartenait à la maison des Serdaigles.

"Jamais de la vie." dit sèchement Eileen.

"Vous n'avez rien à dire!" siffla Lily; elle savait qui était Eileen, elle était probablement la seule à le savoir en fait. Severus plissa dangereusement des yeux en direction de Lily, ex-meilleure amie ou non, personne ne parlait ainsi à sa mère – à part lui.

"Vous allez découvrir que je suis légalement émancipé." sourit Harry.

"Impossible! Je l'aurais su, je suis à la tête de la famille Potter." claqua James, pensant qu'Harry était simplement en train de bluffer.

"Pas quand je me suis déclaré moi-même Lord Peverell, tu le reconnais peut-être comme la tête de l'arbre familial." dit Harry dans un rictus d'amusement; il avait attendu ce jour tellement longtemps.

"Non" haleta James, les yeux écarquillés, il savait ce que cela voulait dire, il ne pouvait pas le contester, il savait que la moitié de la fortune des Potter se trouvait déjà entre les mains du garçon et le pire, c'était que toutes leur demeures appartenaient aussi à Harry.

"Oui" dit Harry l'excitation parcourant en lui comme jamais auparavant. Oh, il avait attendu si longtemps pour cela. Leur dire ce qu'il pensait d'eux et tout leur jeter en pleine face.

"Super, au moins il n'est plus un Potter." souffla Nick.

Les élèves continuèrent juste à se regarder les uns les autres, franchement sidérés, trop choqués pour parler. Ils regardaient maintenant Nick, avec des regards ouvertement hostiles et dégoûtés qu'il ne remarqua pas, toujours incapable de voir.

"C'est choquant, ma mère ne ferait jamais ça, et je ne ferai jamais ça à aucun de mes frères. Même s'ils me font des farces tout le temps…un jour vous le regretterez et j'espère que je serai toujours en vie pour le voir." ce commentaire avait étonnement été prononcé par - Ronald Weasley à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

Ce qui poussa tout le monde à parler; la salle fut bruyante de questions hurlées. Des Nés-Moldu demandaient pourquoi c'était si mal, les Sang-Purs huaient James Potter et les Sang-Mêlés étaient juste dégoûtés.

"SILENCEEEEEEE!" tonna la voix de Dumbledore, qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Les élèves les plus proches de Dumbledore grimacèrent à cet éclat de voix, même si tout le monde parlait.

"Préfets, prenez vos élèves et emmenez-les dans leur salle commune immédiatement!" claqua Minerva d'un ton crispé.

Ils firent ce qu'on leur ordonna, en file, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune. Les préfets ne les empêchèrent pas de bavarder! Mais seulement parce qu'ils voulaient se joindre aux conversations. Ils avaient au moins la décence d'attendre d'être dans leur salle commune. Même le préfet en chef et la préfète en chef les rejoignirent, un dans la Tour de Serdaigle et l'autre dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

* * *

"Pompom, s'il vous plaît examinez Nick. Severus, Eileen baissez vos baguettes" dit obligeamment Dumbledore, il allait avoir les choses sous contrôle, désormais, même si cela devait le tuer. Severus éloigna sa baguette de James mais ne la rangea pas. Eileen fit la même chose en reniflant de dégoût, pas aussi composée que son fils.

"Maintenant, Harry, pourquoi as-tu voulu te déshériter toi-même?" demanda Dumbledore avec douceur. En regardant en direction de Pompom qui soignait Nick, lequel semblait déjà être revenu à la normale. Bien que son nez ne soit plus tout à fait le même qu'auparavant, la magie n'était malheureusement pas un faiseur de miracle.

"Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas?" dit Harry en étouffant un rire de pur ahurissement qui avait presque échappé ses lèvres. Dumbledore était stupide, n'avait-il écouté aucun mot de ce qu'il avait dit? Et ce fut exactement ce que lui demanda Harry ensuite.

"Bien sûr que j'ai entendu, je pense juste qu'il y a eu une grosse erreur," soupira Dumbledore "La famille reste la famille au bout du compte."

"Si vous les voulez alors prenez-les, je ne veux pas d'eux," claqua Harry un rictus sinistre sur le visage. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, je n'en ai plus jamais eu besoin depuis mes un an."

"Là, Harry aucun enfant d'un an ne peut se prendre en charge soi-même" dit Dumbledore avec patience, et un ton condescendant dans sa voix.

"Je l'ai fait, j'ai dû me nourrir moi-même, m'habiller seul, j'ai même dû apprendre à lire et écrire tout seul." siffla furieusement Harry.

James et Lily blêmirent, leur visages pâlissant dû au choc.

"Quoi?" s'écrièrent d'étourdissement de nombreuses voix simultanément. Pendant ce temps, James et Lily semblaient s'être écroulés sur le banc des Poufsouffle, l'air défait.

Dumbledore s'était figé de stupéfaction, McGonagall avait l'air paralysé, Severus regardait Lily comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, Nick se contenta de rechigner. Eileen avait un air insurgé, sa main formant un poing alors que la fureur bouillonnait à la surface.

Harry semblait décontenancé par ses propres paroles, comme s'il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire. Il avait évité d'y penser pendant des années; le seul souvenir était son petit journal que Remus lui avait offert quand il était petit. C'était probablement à partir de ce moment que cela l'avait le plus rendu honteux. Cela lui avait fait réaliser que ses parents n'en avaient strictement rien à faire de lui et ne le désiraient pas dans leur vie.

"Que veux-tu dire par là, Harry?" demanda Eileen en s'approchant et l'étreignant, sa retenue complètement brisée. Elle avait voulu l'étreindre pendant des jours après tout les événements par lesquels il était passé. Harry se détendit dans l'étreinte d'Eileen, n'ayant vraiment pas l'habitude de cela - des démonstrations d'affection par son amant, oui, mais rien de tel. Personne ne lui donnait de l'affection sans rien attendre de lui en retour.

"Rien. Je peux rentrer à la maison maintenant?" demanda Harry sa voix sonnant fatiguée et incroyablement jeune.

"Non, je veux une réponse." dit catégoriquement Severus.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, la douleur revenait dans sa poitrine et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il avait cogné sa tête à répétition lorsqu'il était sous l'effet du doloris - très durement - alors cela ne le surprenait pas que ce soit toujours très douloureux.

"Nick a eu un enseignement privé, je n'en ai pas eu, j'espionnais les cours et copiais son livre…juste pour pouvoir apprendre, et ceux de Roxy aussi." soupira Harry avec tristesse.

Lily et James rougirent d'humiliation ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que cela finirait - même dans un million d'années - par s'apprendre.

"Vous avez ignoré l'éducation de votre propre fils?" demanda Dumbledore sa mâchoire atteignant presque le sol, un air vraiment pas habituel sur lui.

"Juste pour que vous soyez au courant, le Ministère va savoir ce qu'il s'est passé…je traîne les Mangemorts en justice." dit Harry avant de commencer à sortir de la Grande Salle, Eileen le suivant en gardant un œil sur le dos du garçon.

"Oh non, tu ne le feras pas!" grogna James en levant sa baguette.

Avant qu'il ne puisse même penser à prononcer un mot, Severus, qui suivait Harry enfonça son poing dans le visage de James Potter. Personne ne put rater l'énorme satisfaction sur le visage de Severus Snape.

"Je t'aurai pour ça, Snape" grogna James; contrairement à son fils, il ne commença pas à pleurer. Toutefois, son nez était indéniablement cassé. Personne, à part Lily ne semblait s'en soucier; Pompom était partie sans un regard en arrière. Ce qu'elle avait appris ce soir-là l'avait choqué. Personne ne remarqua le scarabée noir accroché aux cheveux de Pompom alors que celle-ci sortait, et qui s'installait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Non, tu ne le feras pas, tu as tenté de blesser mon apprenti, c'est mon devoir de le protéger; vérifies la loi de Merlin si tu ne me crois pas," se moqua Severus en souriant narquoisement. Puis, il se retourna et partit, suivant Harry et sa mère. "Oh et Albus, je ne reviendrai pas, je crains avoir un apprenti auquel je dois enseigner." Avant même que le directeur ne puisse protester, ils étaient déjà partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

* * *

"Albus veut me parler, sans aucune surprise." dit Severus en mangeant ses toast. Il était très tôt ce matin, mais il était tout de même debout, il était un homme très matinal malgré ce que sa personnalité laissait suggérer.

"Stupide vieux fou." dit Eileen en étalant du beurre sur son pain au lait. Fraîchement préparé par Harry.

Severus était une fois de plus resté à l'appartement d'Eileen; il était plus souvent là ces jours-ci. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait bien fait d'accumuler une grosse quantité de potions. Même s'il ne brassait pas de potions, les gens en commandaient toujours. Il jetait toujours de puissants sorts de préservation sur ses potions pour qu'elles durent plus longtemps que la normale. C'était ce qu'il avait conseillé Pompom de faire, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tout faire. En fait, le sort de préservation devait être lancé dans l'intervalle d'un jour après sa création.

"Vieux fou peut-être, mère, mais pas stupide…juste aveugle." soupira Severus en repoussant le reste de son petit-déjeuner.

Eileen ne répondit pas.

Tout les deux avaient été extrêmement surpris par ce qu'ils avaient appris la nuit dernière. Harry s'était émancipé et était devenu l'héritier Peverell, et un Lord en plus de cela. A un âge aussi jeune et Severus savait que cela ne pourrait pas être contesté, peu importe ce que James pourrait essayer. Le fait qu'ils aient refusé à Harry une éducation les avaient rudement secoué. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point les maltraitances étaient profondes. C'était ce que c'était, de la maltraitance psychologique et émotionnelle à son apogée. Quel meilleur moyen de montrer à un enfant qu'on ne se souciait pas de lui? En lui dédaignant une éducation et se fichant éperdument de son existence.

Juste à ce moment-là, le garçon auquel ils pensaient venait d'entrer, en pyjama; qui avait été rétréci pour lui.

"B'jour" dit Harry, en s'asseyant à table, se sentant inconfortable pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Eileen.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?" demanda Eileen, se sentant plus blessée que fâchée.

"J'imagine que j'étais juste trop habitué à garder des secrets que je n'ai pas réalisé que je le faisais." se confessa Harry, ses yeux emplis de tristesse et de douleur.

"Oh Harry, tu n'as plus besoin de traverser tout ça tout seul, je suis là et tout va aller pour le mieux, je le promets." dit Eileen avec douceur.

"Je vais essayer" promit Harry en ressentant une lueur chaleureuse s'installer dans son cœur. Il commença à manger son petit-déjeuner, se sentant affamé. Il se sentait mieux ce jour-là, beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait été avant dans sa vie.

"Bien" soupira Eileen en souriant avec douceur.

"Nous allons faire les boutiques aujourd'hui, M. Peverell" dit Severus avec un rictus amusé en prononçant ce nom. Puis, ils iraient dans le bureau du directeur, en finir avec le vieux fou qui allait probablement essayer et lui dire de revenir.

"Nous? Pourquoi?" demanda Harry avec curiosité, en souriant un petit peu en entendant son nouveau nom.

"Je reviens, mon chéri, ce sont le portoloin et les papiers." dit Eileen en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry et de Severus avant de partir.

"Vous avez besoin de vêtements qui reflètent votre statut d'apprenti, et qui conviennent également à votre statut de Lord" dit Severus avec douceur.

Harry avait l'air de vouloir protester, mais il se contenta de se mordiller la lèvre et posa sa question "Ne suis-je pas supposé vous payer?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Non, tout est à ma charge, si je prends un apprenti et c'est ma décision pour l'argent. Vous avez déjà signé le document et vous êtes devenu mon apprenti, aucun sou ne changera de mains." expliqua Severus.

"Les Maîtres ne font-ils pas tous cela? J'ai lu dans un livre…à propos de cela, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai autant économisé pendant des années. Pour avoir mon appartement et pour pouvoir payer un apprentissage lorsque j'aurais quitté l'école…le professeur Reese ne m'aimait pas beaucoup et il n'arrêtait pas de me mettre des T à mes devoirs" déclara Harry en haussant des épaules. Il était habitué à ce que les gens le traitent de façon horrible maintenant; cela semblait ne plus l'embêter. Ou, c'était ce qu'il aimait se dire.

"Je sais, j'ai vu vos notes - qui je sais ont été notées injustement - Potter ne cesse de récolter des Efforts Exceptionnels…j'y croirai lorsque les poules auront des dents!" s'esclaffa Severus.

Harry rit avec douceur, en buvant le reste de son lait.

"Eh bien, comme le dirait le proverbe, le pot aux roses à enfin été dévoilé" dit Eileen en posant le journal sur la table, entre eux.

Harry haleta pratiquement en voyant cela. Des lettres en majuscules ne cessaient de changer le titre de la Une, il y en avait beaucoup. Rita Skeeter s'était en effet surpassée, et pour une fois, elle semblait avoir écrit la vérité.

**Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Être-Un-Lâche – Abandonne Son Propre Frère Pour Sauver Sa Peau! **

**Le Garçon Qui A Survécu S'est Attribué Des Exploits Qu'il N'a Pas Mérité! Son Frère A Tué Le Serpent De Voldemort Et le Sorcier Le Plus Recherché Peter Pettigrow **

**Les Potter Ont Négligé Leur Propre Fils - Harry James Potter! **

**Harry James Potter – Plus Un Potter - James et Lily ont Déshérité Leur Fils De Quatorze ans? - Non Harry L'a Fait Lui-Même Avant Qu'ils En Aient La Chance – Son Nouveau Nom Harry Peverell! **

**Quels Autres Crédit Nick Potter S'est-Il Attribué? **

"Oh Merlin, comment l'ont-ils découvert aussi vite?" murmura Harry en regardant le journal. Une photo de lui provenant du Tournoi se trouvait en face de lui, ou plutôt, il savait que c'était lui. La photo le montrait en train d'essayer de se cacher, ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'elle avait été prise.

"Calme-toi, ils ne connaissent pas la moindre chose importante sur toi, c'est tout ce qui devrait t'inquiéter" dit précautionneusement Severus pour calmer l'adolescent. Respirant profondément, Harry acquiesça avec cette information.

* * *

Severus disait vrai; il avait en effet emmené Harry, plus tard dans la journée, faire des achats. Ils avaient dépensé des heures et des centaines de gallions dans l'achat d'objets. Carnets, encre, plumes, aiguisoir à plume (couteau), parchemin, dossiers. Puis, dans le magasin de potions, fioles, kit de voyage pour potion, agitateurs,  
bâtonnets, chaudrons, balance professionnelle qui pourrait durer des années. Et aussi, le vrai sac de potion qu'on pouvait emporter partout, apparemment, avec une plus grande capacité d'expansion que le kit de voyage. Severus s'était pris quelques ingrédients en même temps et aussi des bocaux en verre pour les ingrédients qu'il comptait récolter. Vous pouviez faire apparaître un bocal mais il ne durait pas indéfiniment, cela pouvait disparaître à n'importe quel moment. Et vous finiriez avec un ingrédient éparpillé et gâché, c'était pour cette raison que Severus ne le faisait pas. Puis, il fut temps d'aller dans le magasin de vêtements. Au grand embarras d'Harry, Severus lui avait acheté absolument plus qu'il n'en avait besoin. Severus avait remarqué à quel point Harry aimait sa cape, celle qu'il portait à Poudlard, probablement la façon dont elle le camouflait, le recouvrait dans la pénombre. Alors, Severus lui en avait pris deux, une noire et l'autre bleue foncé. L'une était en coton et les autres étaient en soie différente, une pour l'hiver et une pour l'été.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la librairie, prenant chaque livre dont dont Harry aurait besoin durant son apprentissage. Ils en sortirent avec environ cinquante-sept livres, merci Merlin pour les sorts de réduction. Severus décida à la dernière minute d'acheter à Harry une nouvelle malle, même si ses initiales étaient toujours HJP, assez amusant. Celle qu'Harry avait était normale, pratique mais rigide et vraiment bon marché. Severus rectifia ce fait et lui acheta une malle avec des compartiments pour tout ce dont il aurait besoin.

Il paya pour absolument tout, il n'écoutait même pas Harry lorsque celui-ci lui disait qu'il allait payer. Malgré le fait qu'il soit un Lord, ce n'était pas à Harry de le faire, il ne devait pas. C'était le devoir du 'Maître' de prendre soin de 'l'apprenti' peu importait son âge. C'était probablement pour cette raison que peu de personne prenait des apprentis de nos jours, beaucoup de Maîtres de potions préféraient le calme et la solitude. Il existait bien sûr des Maîtres de potions qui avaient pris à leur charge des apprentis; cependant, le domaine des potions était un art qui disparaissait.

Pas seulement cela, mais Harry n'avait pas à le faire - il n'avait que quatorze ans, il ne devrait pas acheter pour avoir ses propres vêtements. Il espérait presque que Potter tente quelque chose, ainsi, il pourrait lui faire ce qu'il voulait.

"Y a-t-il autre chose que vous vouliez?" demanda Severus en retenant son ton cynique; il ne voulait pas qu'Harry pense qu'il regrettait lui avoir acheté tout cela. Aucun doute que l'enfant avait probablement de gros problèmes de confiance en lui, ce qu'il corrigerait au fil du temps.

"Non, Monsieur," répondit Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillant, il ne s'était attendu à rien de comparable. Il s'achetait lui-même ses affaires depuis très longtemps; c'était...bizarre d'avoir une personne qui lui achetait ses affaires désormais.

"Bien, alors nous allons prendre le réseau de cheminette pour aller à Pré au lard, et nous rendre à Poudlard" dit Severus avec douceur.

"Oui, Monsieur" dit Harry avec impatience.

Très vite, ils ressortirent de la cheminée et se rendirent à leur destination à travers Pré au lard.

"Lorsque vous avez dit à Potter que vous iriez au Ministère, le pensiez-vous?" demanda Severus alors qu'ils marchaient.

"Oui, je vais donner des copies de mes souvenirs à Madame Bones et une déposition signée…je lui ai envoyé une lettre. Malfoy travaille au Ministère et je ne veux pas m'y rendre tout de suite." dit Harry.

"Bonne idée, y a-t-il autre chose que vous aimeriez faire aujourd'hui?" demanda Severus.

"Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang sont-il déjà partis?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Personne n'est encore parti, M. Peverell, le train part dans deux heures et quinze minutes" dit Severus en regardant sa montre.

"Et les autres?" demanda Harry.

"En même temps, je crois." répondit Severus. Il n'était plus professeur désormais, il n'était pas sûr, pour tout ce qu'il en savait, ils pourraient déjà être partis.

"Puis-je aller les voir? Je n'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de leur écrire!" soupira Harry avec culpabilité.

"Après tout ce que vous avez vécu Harry, vous avez le droit d'être un peu désorienté pendant quelques semaines." dit doucement Severus.

"Merci, Monsieur." dit Harry en souriant légèrement.

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer sèchement de la tête. "Alors quand arrivera Madame Bones?" demanda Severus.

"Je ne sais pas quand elle va venir, Monsieur, je lui ai seulement demandé si elle pouvait me rencontrer, mais je pense qu'elle va…elle va se rendre compte que je suis Lord Peverell et je sais que ce nom signifie beaucoup dans le monde sorcier." dit Harry.

"En effet, ce sont l'une des premières lignées connues des descendants des Fondateurs." expliqua Severus. Les Gaunt étaient les descendants de cette lignée, ce qui signifiait surtout, que Tom Jedusor était lié aux Potter de façon assez éloignée. On avait toujours dit que la lignée des Potter était en fait liée à celle de Gryffondor. Celle des Gaunt faisait partie de la lignée de Serpentard, alors les ascendances s'étaient mêlées entre les descendants des Fondateurs. L'autre frère Peverell était mort avant de pouvoir concevoir un enfant celui qui avait, à un moment, possédé la baguette de Sureau.

* * *

Et voilà!

Au moins James ressemblera à son fils!

Ne me demandez pas comment Severus est autant au courant du passé de Voldemort (Gaunt, Serpentard, Sang-Mêlé [Jedusor]), ou alors qu'il croit aux reliques de la mort. Je serai incapable d'y répondre. :s

J'espère que le chapitre vous a tout de même plû.

Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé, et à ceux qui lisent ma traduction.

A vendredi prochain!


	17. Chapter 17

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

**Chapitre 17 **

**Réunions, Arrestations et Rêves**

* * *

Une fois que Severus et Harry furent à Poudlard, ils se séparèrent temporairement. Severus avait dit à Harry de revenir dans deux heures, pas plus longtemps que ce délai car, il ne voulait pas déambuler partout. Il savait, sans aucun doute, que Dumbledore passerait au moins une heure à tourner autour du pot, et à peu près une heure pour parler du vrai sujet. Il connaissait trop bien son employeur après avoir passé toutes ces années auprès de lui. Et maintenant, Severus se retrouvait à monter l'escalier mouvant des gargouilles, et avant même qu'il ne frappe à la porte, il entendit 'Entre Severus'. Il se souvenait qu'à un moment, cela l'avait ennuyé au plus haut point de ne pas avoir l'opportunité de frapper à la porte correctement. De telles trivialités avaient cessé de l'ennuyer à l'approche de la guerre, et il était soumis à beaucoup plus de pression provenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Severus, c'est bon de te revoir!" sourit Dumbledore, l'étincelle qu'on percevait habituellement dans ces yeux était absente ce jour-là. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, comme s'il avait des troubles du sommeil. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait pas pris de pimentine. C'était ce que Severus faisait toujours lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu dormir convenablement. Cela lui donnait de l'énergie et les poches sous ses yeux disparaissaient en même temps que la fatigue. De plus, il l'avait tellement utilisé, que cela l'avait immunisé contre les effets. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'utilisait pas souvent, mais Dumbledore n'avait pas de tels problèmes.

"En effet." dit Severus en s'asseyant; il vit les yeux de Dumbledore s'écarquiller. Il en conclu que ce devait être à cause de ce qu'il portait. A la place de ses robes d'enseignement à l'aspect strict, il portait un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc sous sa cape. Franchement, Dumbledore ne pensait tout de même pas qu'il portait constamment ses strictes robes d'enseignement? Il n'aimait peut-être pas les couleurs, mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements décents ou confortablement près du corps lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas à proximité de potions.

"Merci d'être venu, Severus, je suis vraiment ravi que tu puisses me consacrer du temps." dit Dumbledore avec gratitude, ses yeux redevenant étincelant en regagnant sa posture après avoir vu, Severus le garçon qu'il considérait comme un fils, habillé de façon décontractée.

"M. Peverell voulait voir ses amis avant que l'été ne commence." dit Severus en se délectant de voir les yeux devenir moins scintillant. Dumbledore n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'on lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied apparemment.

"Je vois" dit Dumbledore avec tristesse "Café? Sorbet citron? Gâteau? Biscuit?" il désigna le large plateau se trouvant sur son bureau, les tasses avaient été ensorcelées pour rester chaudes et la nourriture restait fraîche. Qui ne durait que cinq heures avant que le sort ne disparaisse, et il ne pouvait pas être réutilisé.

"Bien sûr" dit doucereusement Severus, prenant une tasse de café noir serré. Des grains de Jamaïque, ce qu'il adorait plus que tout autre, il prit également quelques biscuits au chocolat. Il se relaxa ensuite contre le dossier, s'il devait rester ici, il allait faire en sorte d'au moins être à l'aise. Bien qu'il soit assez inquiet pour sa mère, qui se retrouvait toute seule dans cet appartement. Il y avait des Mangemorts qui circulaient en toute liberté désormais, essayant d'impressionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres, une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils croisent sa mère; cela serait compliquer de nier qu'elle était sa mère s'ils la voyaient. Severus avait su dès son plus jeune âge qu'il avait pris son apparence de sa mère, particulièrement son teint très pâle, ce qui l'avait ennuyé à un point incommensurable.

"Savais-tu ce qu'il allait nous dire la nuit dernière?" demanda calmement Dumbledore, après avoir engloutit sa part de tarte au citron. Il raffolait incontestablement de tout ce qui se composait de citron; il aimait particulièrement ces sucreries moldues appelées Sorbet citron et les Skittles. Heureusement, la plupart des sachets semblaient contenir plus de citron que d'autre goût, ce qui ravissait le vieil homme au plus haut point.

"En quelque sorte." admit Severus en buvant son café, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne presque le fond de sa tasse, puis il se tourna vers ses biscuits au chocolat et en mangea quelques uns. Répétant ce geste plusieurs fois, puis essuyant les miettes qu'il restait en regardant Dumbledore sans aucune émotion.

"Pourquoi as-tu laisser cela arriver?" demanda Dumbledore, il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de geindre, non, mais il l'avait fait. Severus n'avait-il pas remarqué que Nick était important pour le futur, non seulement il vaincrait Voldemort, mais en plus, il donnerait de l'espoir à des millions de gens ans par ces temps sombres. Mais surtout, avoir Nick à ses côtés, en guidant le garçon, il y aurait plus de membres de l'Ordre qui les rejoindraient et ils auraient une chance de vaincre Voldemort. Il devait faire en sorte que Severus le voit de cette manière, malheureusement, le mal avait déjà été fait et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose pour y remédier. Il avait vu les journaux ce matin-là, tout, chaque mot qui avait été prononcé s'était retrouvé publié – même après qu'il ait fait sortir les élèves. Cela l'avait déconcerté, il savait que son équipe professorale n'en aurait dit aucun mot, du moins, il le supposait.

"Harry en avait besoin; il avait gardé cela enfoui en lui si longtemps, cela allait sortir de façon explosive tôt ou tard. Je voulais qu'il le fasse quelque part où je pouvais garder un œil sur lui et m'assurer que rien ne dégénérerait." expliqua Severus en remplissant à nouveau sa tasse et se rasseyant en regardant Dumbledore qui se trouvait en plein songe.

"J'ai dû retenir Nick d'essayer de porter plainte." soupira Dumbledore.

Severus renifla d'amusement "Ne s'est-il pas rendu compte de ce qu'Harry avait contre eux?" demanda Severus avec incrédulité.

"Il le sait désormais." dit Dumbledore avec précaution.

"Et sa réaction?" demanda Severus une curiosité sincère étalée sur son visage.

"Il est entré précipitamment dans le bureau en hurlant!" intervint Phineas Nigellus Black, un ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Severus étouffa rapidement son amusement en croisant le regard de Dumbledore.

"Il était tout naturellement en colère!" siffla Dumbledore au portrait.

"En effet, apprendre qu'Harry peut les laisser sans argent et sans nom a dû lui laisser un goût amer dans la bouche." L'homme cynique fit un rictus derrière sa tasse. Harry était l'héritier des Peverell; les Potter étaient des Peverell sous un nom différent. Ils étaient leur descendants direct, c'était fondamentalement ce qu'ils étaient – Harry était l'héritier des Potter, ses propres parents et leur proche. Potter aurait vraiment dû garder un œil sur ses voûtes et ses propriétés, et aussi, s'assurer que le gobelin assigné à ses comptes l'aide également. S'il avait apprécié James, il se serait sentis 'obligé' de l'informer. Mais il semblait que le gobelin ne les avait pas prévenu, ce qui faisait penser à Severus qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire des gobelins. Severus avait une bonne entente avec celui qui s'occupait de ses comptes, et c'était de cette façon que cela devrait être. Non pas qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter que quelqu'un lui fasse cela, mais il était le dernier de sa lignée. Sa mère avait été déshérité, elle n'avait plus de voûte, et elle n'avait rien reçu de ses parents. Les Prince ne lui avaient pas pardonné de s'être enfuie, mais ils avaient voulu donner l'héritage à leur petit-fils de sang mêlé, que Severus pensait plus être lié au fait qu'ils ne voulaient pas que le Ministère obtienne la fortune ou empêcher de la famille éloignée de faire main basse dessus. Bien sûr, il s'était assuré que sa mère profite de cet argent, il lui avait dit de s'acheter quelque chose, telle qu'une maison, un manoir; tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle avait décidé un appartement avec deux chambres et un magasin à gérer, ainsi, elle s'était, de façon déterminé et catégorique, fait de l'argent.

"Peux-tu t'assurer que cela n'arrivera pas?" demanda calmement Dumbledore. Non seulement cela, mais il voulait également demander à Severus pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il connaissait Harry. Pourquoi avait-il gardé ce secret pendant tout ce temps? Était-ce là-bas qu'Harry allait? Pour Severus, cela avait du sens, vraiment, parce que Harry était franchement doué en potions malgré ses notes.

"Harry Peverell est un garçon émancipé de quatorze ans, qui en aura quinze dans à peine quelques mois. Il est aussi indépendant qu'ils ont voulu le rendre; vous en avez sans doute réalisé l'ampleur la nuit dernière. Si j'avais dit au garçon de ne pas y aller il serait quand même venu et l'aurait fait juste pour les contrarier. Non pas que j'étais contre, parce que je me contrefiche des Potter, Albus, et ce sera toujours ainsi." dit Severus avec honnêteté.

"Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Harry…en dehors de Poudlard, je veux dire" clarifia Dumbledore en voyant Severus froncer des sourcils avec un air confus. Il prit une longue gorgée de café avant de répondre à Dumbledore.

"Il est retourné dans l'appartement de ma mère…trois jours après qu'il ait été **'**tué**'**" ricana Severus, ses lèvres prenant un air de dégoût en pensant à Nick Potter. Dumbledore tressaillit comme s'il avait été frappé; il semblait se ratatiner, comme si quelque chose venait juste de venir à l'esprit de l'homme le plus âgé. "Torturé, ensanglanté et presque mort; j'ai passé la nuit à le soigner, il vient juste de récupérer."

Dumbledore avait l'air écœuré, Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais bien supporté d'entendre parler de torture. C'était son problème s'il n'aimait pas en entendre parler, parce que tout était de sa faute, il l'avait permis. Dumbledore avait indubitablement le sentiment qu'il avait laissé cela arriver pour 'Le plus grand bien' tel qu'il aimait le dire. Bon, ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui avait dû faire le sale travail, mais plutôt lui. Il était tout simplement reconnaissant que son procès ait été trop public, dans le cas contraire, il aurait été obligé d'y retourner une fois de plus.

"Il a été torturé?" haleta Dumbledore son visage pâlissant, il avait l'air quelque peu malade, si Severus était honnête.

"En effet, même maintenant il tremble encore, après avoir été soumis au Doloris pendant un long moment." répondit Severus comme s'ils discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Il n'allait pas se censurer, et faire en sorte que Dumbledore culpabilise. Il relatait les faits à Dumbledore et espérait qu'il laisserait Harry souffler un peu. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait que du Harry par-ci, Harry par-là depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce bureau. Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas qu'une fois encore, Dumbledore prenait le parti de Nick Potter. Il savait que cela ne surprendrait pas Harry; rien ne semblait vraiment surprendre l'adolescent.

"Je vois" déclara Dumbledore en déglutissant avec peine. Il déposa le gâteau qu'il tenait et repoussa l'assiette. Il ne voulait soudainement plus manger après que les événement par lesquels Harry était passé pendant ces trois jours soient dévoilés.

"Humhumm" dit Severus en finissant sa tasse et la reposant, il n'avait plus faim lui non plus.

"Était-ce vrai pour l'apprentissage?" demanda Dumbledore d'une voix tendue.

"Oui, vos professeurs sont pathétiques; je ne laisserai pas Harry souffrir parce que l'un de ses professeurs a entrepris une vendetta contre lui. Vous remarquerez que de manière assez ironique, Nick a reçu des Efforts Exceptionnels dans toutes ses évaluations, alors qu'Harry ne reçoit que des Trolls…en première année, c'était le contraire. Souvenez-vous en, lorsque Nick Potter passera ses B.U.S.E.s, ne soyez pas surpris ou choqué si vous trouvez qu'il a des résultats irréguliers." se moqua Severus. Il avait une raison de mépriser Nick: il était absolument atroce en potions, il en avait fait exploser bien assez.

"Là, Severus…nul besoin de l'insulter." dit Dumbledore sur un ton apaisant.

"Ah non? Il a abandonné son propre frère à la mort…qui se trouvait d'ailleurs à peine à un mètre de lui. Vous ne pouvez pas affirmer que c'est un mensonge, il vous regardait pratiquement dans les yeux vous et James Potter lorsqu'il a avoué. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, il me regardait dans les yeux lorsqu'il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé." dit Severus abruptement, et de la colère enfoui au fond de sa voix.

"Nous avons besoin de lui, Severus. Tu n'es pas d'accord?" demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux grands ouverts encore une fois.

"Non. C'est un lâche et si le Monde s'appuie sur ce garçon, alors, que Dieu nous vienne en aide, nous sommes fichus. Il a abandonné son propre frère juste pour sauver sa peau! Son propre frère! Vous pensez qu'il ne le fera pas encore et encore?" se moqua Severus en grimaçant de dégoût à la seule pensée de Nick *foutu* Potter. Il haïssait vraiment l'exécrable, dégoûtant petit lâche de cafard et était ravi de savoir cela...le Monde des Sorciers n'était pas dépendant de cet idiot. Il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore, en l'induisant en erreur, mais lui disant tout de même la vérité. Il avait promis à Harry qu'il ne dirait rien, et jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit près, c'était une promesse qu'il était déterminé à garder. Cela laisserait Harry hors de danger jusqu'à ce que le temps arrive; personne ne se souciait pas de savoir s'il allait donner un entraînement à Harry, alors il pouvait l'entraîner dans tout ce qu'il voulait. Sans que les gens ne les observent comme des faucons, c'était sans doute ce qui allait arriver à Nick Potter désormais.

"Comment vas-tu jongler entre un apprenti et l'entraînement de Nick?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Quoi?" demanda Severus en s'étouffant avec son propre souffle et postillonnant, grandement stupéfait. Après tout ce qu'il venait de dire, Dumbledore avait tout simplement tourné en rond et lui avait demandé cela. Il se demandait parfois si Dumbledore allait bien, et en ce moment, il commençait à croire que non.

"Nick va être entraîné pour cette guerre…pendant cet été, ici, à Poudlard. Filius et Minerva ont déjà accepté. Personne n'est meilleur que toi en Défense, il aura aussi besoin d'apprendre les contre-sorts de véritable magie noire" déclara Dumbledore, il n'avait pas réalisé que Severus ne voulait pas faire cela, plus maintenant. Il était sur le point de refuser l'offre à nouveau, en l'espace de quelques jours, et il n'allait pas être content du tout.

"Je suis désolé, Albus mais, qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi?" demanda Severus avec incrédulité.

"Tu as promis d'aider…tu as fait un serment" dit Dumbledore, décontenancé.

"En effet, d'aider à protéger le garçon qui a survécu, peu importe les moyens, même si je dois y laisser la vie. Quelque chose que je veux faire mais, je ne peux pas enseigner au garçon, cela interférerait dans mon serment, parce que je veux tuer ce gamin!" ricana Severus. Aucun nom n'avait été mentionné, alors, même sans le savoir, il avait enfreint le serment. Nick n'était pas le Sauveur; il n'était pas supposé le protéger lui, c'était Harry qui devait être protéger. Ce qui rendait tout beaucoup plus simple pour lui, il suffisait juste de faire en sorte que Dumbledore n'apprenne pas la vérité en cours de progrès.

"Tuer? Tu ne tiens pas de pensées aussi sombres envers lui, n'est-ce pas?" bafouilla Dumbledore, ses lunettes en demi lune étaient dangereusement suspendues sur le bout de son nez. Il ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit de les faire remonter, il était trop occupé à tout simplement se demander ce qui était arrivé au Monde.

"Albus…n'écoutez-vous donc pas un traite mot de ce que j'ai à dire?" soupira d'exaspération Severus.

"Eh bien…si." admit Dumbledore en s'affaissant avec un air de défaite, il devrait simplement former Nick lui-même, alors.

"Bien, alors nous en avons fini, oui je vais prendre Harry comme apprenti, et non je n'entraînerai pas Nick Potter. J'aiderai à garder l'enfant en vie, rien de plus, rien de moins; le garçon qui a survécu ne mourra pas. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un apprenti qui m'attend." dit Severus en se levant et se couvrant étroitement de sa cape avant de sortir.

En sortant, Severus passa devant la Grande Salle en même temps que d'autres personnes; à son grand amusement, James Potter avait un nez assombri, toujours blessé. Il se demanda pourquoi Pompom avait senti le besoin de faire durer sa punition. Jugeant de son humeur aigre et en voyant le tube, il avait dû être soigné de la façon rude des moldus, ou euh, plutôt avait été remis à sa place. Un rictus sadique modifia les traits de son visage alors qu'il s'en allait, James l'avait vu puisque son visage passa par la stupéfaction, la colère et le dégoût.

* * *

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Harry, allongé sur son lit, ressassait les événements de ces derniers jours. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, Fleur lui avait demandé pardon à la fois en anglais et en français. Il lui avait fallu une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de réussir à la rassurer, qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable. Lui avoir demandé s'ils pouvaient rester en contact l'avait calmé et l'avait finalement rassurée qu'il ne l'a tenait vraiment pas pour responsable. Luna l'avait étreint pendant presque une demie heure, en l'étouffant presque, jusqu'à ce que Viktor ne la pousse, évidemment. Une fois que le discours 'Je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas mort' fut terminé, ils s'assirent tous devant le lac et il dut leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé , excepter l'information sur le garçon qui a survécu. Harry se retrouva sans voix après avoir entendu que Karkaroff avait soudainement disparu de la surface de la terre. Heureusement que l'un des élèves de Durmstrang savait comment manœuvrer le bateau pour qu'ils puissent rentrer.

Dire au revoir à Viktor avait laissé un goût amer, autant que le fait qu'il voulait rester avec Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait une carrière de joueur de Quidditch qui ne lui laissait déjà pas suffisamment de temps. Il voyageait à travers le monde entier, et cela allait seulement devenir encore plus mouvementé maintenant qu'il avait fini l'école. Lorsqu'il ne jouait pas, il confiait qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec sa famille. Il lui avait promis de garder le contact et il lui avait offert un carnet à double sens, ainsi aucun hibou ne serait tué (par épuisement) en volant de l'Angleterre à la Bulgarie. Ils savaient que cela se passerait ainsi depuis le début, mais Viktor lui avait promis qu'il lui rendrait visite. Il avait dit à Harry de ne pas l'attendre, de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait être avec lui de manière constante. Viktor avait été heureux quand Harry lui avait confié qu'il était devenu apprenti de toute façon et qu'ils ne pourraient pas beaucoup se voir.

Harry voulait se concentrer sur son apprentissage de toute façon, il lui resterait beaucoup de temps lorsqu'il en aurait fini…ou plutôt, il l'espérait. Si cette prophétie signifiait bien quelque chose, il semblait être le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une pensée réconfortante, ayant des gens qu'il aimait auprès de lui - ignorer la prophétie n'était vraiment pas une option.

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour à la 'maison', il avait posé ses affaires, Harry était vraiment impressionné par sa nouvelle malle. Sa chouette se mit à hululer dans un coin de sa chambre et Harry sourit tendrement. Il existait quelques personnes qu'il aimait, sa chouette bien aimée en faisait partie, Eileen aussi, Luna, Cédric, Fleur et Viktor en faisait également partie. Severus commençait à le devenir assez rapidement, mais seulement parce qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait et aussi parce qu'il lui rappelait Eileen.

Alors qu'il se glissait dans sons lit, les pensées d'Harry étaient tournées vers le procès; Madame Bones était venue lui rendre visite. Eileen était avec lui tandis que Severus était sorti une heure avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il était parti avec une grosse quantité de lettres, déclarant qu'il avait des potions à envoyer. Harry avait été rassuré qu'Eileen soit là; Madame Bones semblait être une femme très froide et sérieuse. Non pas qu'il ait été particulièrement intimidé ou ait senti le besoin de se reposer sur quelqu'un; il était très indépendant mais ce n'était pas un salon de thé. Il lui avait confié ses souvenirs et lui avait montré ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant sa captivité.

Madame Bones fut malade et secouée après ce qu'elle vit, Macnair était un employé du Ministère. Lucius Malfoy était un homme influent faisant partie du Conseil des Gouverneurs, il ne pourrait pas y réchapper. Elle savait bel et bien que personne ne pouvait feindre d'être sous les effets du sort de l'imperium. Bien sûr, cela ne laissait aucune trace après qu'il ait été appliqué, mais il existait des moyens de s'en assurer, en particulier en regardant à travers une pensine. Puisque Harry voulait vraiment les montrer, elle allait organisé un procès immédiatement.

Cette nouvelle avait réjoui Harry.

* * *

"Alastor!" s'exclama Madame Bones, Alastor Maugrey était le meilleur Auror que le Ministère ait jamais connu. Il avait fait incarcéré de nombreux Mangemorts lorsqu'il était à la tête de la division des Aurors. Après avoir été pris de court par un Mangemort - pas moins - il voulait revenir, plus pour faire ses preuves qu'autres choses. Fudge l'avait embauché sur place la veille, et il était déjà de retour au travail. Il était surtout en charge des nouvelles recrues, et les entraînait aussi pour ce qui était à venir.

"Ouais?" aboya l'homme en question, son œil tournant très rapidement. Son œil lui était très utile, il l'avait été pendant des années. Cela empêchait quiconque de l'espionner, il pouvait voir à travers les murs, les portes à travers les couloirs; c'était très utile de l'avoir.

"J'ai du travail pour vous," dit Madame Bones avec un rictus sur le visage. Alastor fronça des sourcils, profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais crut Madame Bones capable de montrer une quelconque émotion sur son visage, et encore moins un rictus. Ce devait être gros – il n'avait aucune idée de l'importance du travail jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lui dise et son esprit devint blanc. "Je veux que vous arrêtiez Malfoy, Avery et Macnair pour être Mangemorts et avoir utilisé des impardonnables et de la magie noire."

"Quoi?" haleta Maugrey stupéfait. Il avait bien sûr, essayé de son mieux de capturer des *merdes* tel que Malfoy au cours de la dernière bataille. Il avait été plus que furieux d'apprendre que le Ministère avait déclaré qu'il était 'Sous les effets de l'imperium' pendant tout le long. Il savait que quelques uns l'avaient été, mais Malfoy, l'idée était juste risible en fait.

"Vous avez entendu" dit-elle, son rictus était parti en laissant son visage sans émotion, une fois de plus.

"Avons-nous au moins des preuves solides? Parce que s'il s'en sort encore…cela arrivera" dit Maugrey, son visage se tordant à la pensée que ce *connard* s'en tire une fois de plus. Cela illuminerait ses jours de voir ce genre d'ordure à Azkaban; cela vaudrait la peine de revenir si c'était le cas.

"Souvenirs pour pensine" dit Madame Bones, ses lèvres tremblotant en ce qu'on pouvait décrire comme de l'excitation. Madame Bones détestait les mangemorts; ils avaient tué sa famille entière; sa mère, son père, sa sœur et son frère. La seule qui avait survécu était sa nièce qu'elle avait élevé comme son enfant. Elle n'avait jamais crut un seul instant que Malfoy avait été soumis à l'imperium, pas plus que le croyait Alastor.

"Génial!" s'écria l'auror, faisant sursauter Amélia.

"Bien, vous avez du travail à faire, alors je devrais m'en aller," dit Amélia Bones en lui tendant une feuille – le mandat d'arrestation des trois inculpés.

"Shacklebolt! Dawson! Smith! Venez ici" aboya Maugrey, son corps frissonnant d'anticipation.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt d'un ton égal en entrant dans la pièce. Il était sans aucun doute, l'auror le plus grand de la division. On devait aussi lui reconnaître une puissance extrême.

"On a de nouvelles arrestations à faire" dit Maugrey en lui tendant les trois feuilles. Il s'agissait de feuilles de parchemin.

"Vous plaisantez, non?" demanda Smith, la bouche béante devant la feuille comme s'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses propres yeux.

Maugrey se contenta de le regarder avec dédain. Smith était un bon duelliste, mais était vraiment une grande gueule, ce dont Maugrey était déterminé à se débarrasser. Il avait un fils - si Maugrey s'en souvenait bien - Zacharias Smith, à Poudlard, un Poufsouffle. La façon dont Smith parlait de lui, lui faisait penser qu'il était indubitablement une grande gueule comme son père.

"Macnair est déjà là, ça va juste être plus difficile d'avoir les deux autres" ricana Maugrey.

"Est-ce que je vais chercher Stutler?" demanda Shacklebolt, c'était un briseur de sort et de protections, le meilleur qu'ils avaient, ou plutôt le second; d'après l'opinion de Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley était le meilleur, mais il travaillait pour Gringotts.

"Non, espérons qu'on aura pas besoin de lui" grogna Maugrey.

Inutile de dire qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les trois Mangemorts soient arrêtés, assis inconfortablement dans les cellules du Ministère de la Magie. Pas même leurs contacts ne pourraient les aider désormais, pas avec un mandat d'arrestation émis contre eux. Pas même Cornelius Fudge avait le pouvoir de les libérer; tout reposait sur le Magenmagot.

* * *

Harry faisait le rêve le plus étrange de sa vie, il passait à travers des portes. L'une d'entre elles attira son attention, lorsqu'il essaya de l'ouvrir, il n'y arrivait pas. Puis, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers la manière d'ouvrir la porte et d'y entrer. Au moment où il se réveilla - avec sa cicatrice brûlante de douleur – il vit un objet ressemblant à une boule en verre.

Sortant en roulant de son lit, en respirant difficilement, il sortit de sa chambre en frottant sa cicatrice. Il ouvrit le frigidaire et se prit un verre de lait, espérant que cela l'aiderait à s'apaiser. Il venait juste de placer le verre au milieu de son front lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

"C'est douloureux?" demanda Severus en regardant l'adolescent avec ses yeux d'obsidienne.

"Oui" soupira Harry en s'asseyant et buvant son verre de lait en grimaçant légèrement.

"A quoi pensiez-vous lorsque cela à commencer?" demanda Severus avec curiosité, son journal de potions oublié. Il était minuit et il était sur le point de finir son article et d'aller se coucher. Ce journal de potion provenait des Maîtres de la conférence de l'Académie de Potions. Il n'y était pas allé lorsque ce rassemblement avait eu lieu, mais il avait choisi la prescription mensuelle. Cela l'avait toujours inspiré dans la création de nouvelles potions, ou l'avait aidé à en faire de meilleurs.

"Je dormais…" dit Harry d'un air pensif.

"Et ça à commencé à brûler?" questionna Severus. Il existait beaucoup de cicatrices ensorcelées, mais personne ne savait avec exactitude ce qu'une cicatrice faite par un sort de mort pourrait faire ou deviendrait. Alors, c'était un nouveau territoire, et le fait qu'il voyait les effets était plutôt intriguant, en fin de compte. Les hypothèses en potion commençaient tout juste à émerger pour arrêter la douleur sourde et la transformer en légers picotement, au moins.

"Non…ça a commencé après avoir fait un rêve vraiment étrange," répondit pensivement Harry "De ce long couloir…juste au moment où je me suis réveillé, l'image d'une sphère a fait ma cicatrice me brûler encore plus."

"Une sphère?" demanda Severus, ses yeux pleinement intense, et son corps blêmissant.

"Ouais, une en verre" répondit Harry en hochant de la tête.

"Ce n'était pas votre rêve" déclara Severus, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry cligna des yeux de confusion, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire?

"Je t'ai parlé de l'obsession de Voldemort d'obtenir la prophétie, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, il a tenté de nombreuses fois de faire entrer ses mangemorts dans le Ministère pour la récupérer. L'un d'entre eux a presque réussi, il est devenu fou et réside à Sainte Mangouste. Nul autre que la personne concernée ne peut entrer dans le Ministère pour la récupérer…Voldemort n'a jamais eu le courage d'aller la prendre lui-même. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était trop terrifié d'être attrapé…le Ministère est vraiment bien protégé. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, il ne nous a jamais donné de raison sur le pourquoi il avait fait tout cela" dit Severus en haussant des épaules avec un air impuissant.

"Comment les gens savent à qui elles sont destinées?" demanda Harry avec précaution.

"Leurs noms sont dessus" dit Severus d'un ton sardonique. Harry pâlit drastiquement en entendant cela, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il réalisa que le garçon avait bel et bien une raison de devenir aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

"Alors il va le savoir!" haleta Harry, ses yeux verts écarquillés de frayeur, pas une peur de mourir, mais - ironiquement – une peur d'être découvert.

"En effet" dit Severus avec honnêteté.

"Je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver," dit Harry, son cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique. "Nous devons la récupérer." cela l'arrangeait car il était indéniablement curieux de connaître le véritable contenu de la prophétie.

"Vous en aurez la possibilité, lorsque vous irez au Ministère pour le procès, nous devrions arriver vingt minutes en avance. Vous pourrez vous faufiler pour aller la récupérer. Je vous suggère de la briser lorsque vous l'aurez entendu.." dit Severus en apaisant l'adolescent perturbé. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Severus réalisa à quel point c'était compliqué pour l'adolescent. Il ne semblait se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de garder secret qu'il était celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Il savait que le garçon n'avait pas peur de mourir, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de Voldemort – il craignait les répercussions si cela s'apprenait. Le fait qu'il était celui qui avait détruit Voldemort à l'âge de un an et trois mois.

"Bien" soupira Harry, le soulagement emplissant ses yeux émeraudes.

"Pourquoi avez-vous si peur que les gens le sachent?" demanda Severus, posant la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret d'Harry. Depuis qu'Harry l'avait supplié de ne rien dire, il s'était montré sérieux, mais si Harry avait voulu qu'on l'apprenne, il l'aurait au moins dit à Dumbledore. Qu'il lui ait fait confiance ou non, les conséquences auraient tout de même reposées sur lui. Heureusement, il n'avait pas eu à prendre cette décision. Il entraînerait le garçon qui a survécu pour la guerre contre les Ténèbres qui approchait. Il s'assurerait qu'il survivra et vivra pour raconter la véritable histoire, sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Severus savait indubitablement que tôt ou tard, cela se saurait, les gens le découvriront. Il espérait juste faire en sorte qu'Harry s'habitue à l'idée que des gens le sache, ce qui - pour une raison inconnue – semblait l'effrayer. Il avait après tout gardé ce secret pendant treize années de sa vie.

"Vous savez que j'ai vu un épouvantard dans le labyrinthe avant que tout cela arrive?" déclara Harry de but en blanc. Severus fronça les sourcils de confusion. Harry le regardait fixement avec ses yeux, si jeunes et vulnérables mais un regard si vieux. Severus se contenta de plisser les yeux avec curiosité, n'offrant aucune réponse verbale à Harry.

"J'étais confus au début…je me voyais seulement…mais, je souriais, criant pour que tout le monde entende que j'étais le garçon qui a survécu…ce stupide sourire que mon frère aime arborer lorsqu'on le prend en photo…c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que c'était un épouvantard" soupira calmement Harry.

Les sourcils de Severus disparurent presque sous ses cheveux en signe d'incrédulité, cela ne semblait être qu'une peur enfantine pour lui. Cependant, encore une fois, ce n'était pas aussi stupide que la peur des araignées ou des cafards ou d'autres encore. Il ne comprenait pas la peur d'Harry; cela ne pouvait pas si mal se passer si on le découvrait? Il semblait que si. Et puis, Voldemort était de retour, et s'il le découvrait, la première chose qu'il ferait serait de tuer Harry. Mais, il était déjà une cible. Toutefois, Severus savais mieux que personne comment cela pouvait empirer, devenir plus vicieux s'il savait qu'Harry était celui qui était destiné à le mener à sa perte. Surtout en considérant qu'Harry avait tué Nagini et Pettigrow, avait transplané hors d'un Manoir protégé et avait survécu à trois jours de torture. Il avait vu des adultes s'écrouler en moins de temps que cela entre les mains des mangemorts.

"Je vois, voulez-vous une autre potion de sommeil sans rêves?" demanda doucement Severus, en indiquant que la conversation était terminée et qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher sans poser de question ou même parler.

"Non merci, ça devrait aller," dit Harry en se levant. Il lava son verre et le rangea avant de partir se coucher, se glissant dans sa chambre avec un discret "Bonne nuit, monsieur." Puis, tout se fit silencieux. Severus alla dans son propre lit en se demandant ce qui allait se passer cet été.

Il ne prévoyait pas de rester ici de façon permanente; il avait son propre Manoir, le Manoir Prince. Avec un grand laboratoire de potion et un lit décent, et c'était à cet endroit qu'Harry s'installerait. Il espérait pouvoir convaincre sa mère d'emménager aussi, cela serait beaucoup plus sûr que les protections placées sur l'appartement. Non pas que ces protections soient insuffisantes, mais celles du Manoir Prince étaient plus anciennes et plus sûres.

Une fois que l'été serait fini, il demanderait au garçon ce qu'il voulait faire; aller à Poudlard et travailler sur son apprentissage pendant l'été ou simplement un apprentissage à temps complet. Severus ne pouvait pas nier qu'il espérait qu'il choisisse celui à plein temps; Severus avait beaucoup à lui apprendre avec le retour  
de Voldemort, c'était bien évidemment quasi impossible d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait. Poudlard n'allait pas le lui permettre, il devait aussi garder en tête la prophétie, qui ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit à n'importe quel moment. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était curieux d'en connaître le contenu exacte de ce qu'il avait entendu des années auparavant.

Il y avait autre chose qu'il avait du mal à croire - qu'Harry Peverell ne l'accuse pas d'avoir rendu sa vie ainsi. S'il n'avait pas espionné, les Potter n'auraient pas eu à se cacher. Pettigrow n'aurait jamais eu la l'occasion de les trahir et Harry aurait eu une enfance normale. De nouveau, Severus aurait dû savoir – mieux que quiconque – que le destin traçait son propre chemin.

* * *

Et voilà

Ce chapitre est beaucoup moins mouvementé que les autres.

Dans le prochain chapitre on saura ce qu'a décidé Harry: retourner à Poudlard ou faire son apprentissage à temps plein.

A la semaine prochaine!


	18. Chapter 18

******Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

**Chapitre 18**

**L'été de Harry et Eileen un besoin d'un nouvel assistant – le procès d'un Mangemort**

* * *

"Ceci est votre chambre pour la durée de votre séjour," déclara doucement Severus, en ouvrant la porte et la montrant à Harry. Harry en fut estomaqué, son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit l'intérieur. Entrant dans la pièce, il observa les alentours, la chambre était lumineuse et aérée. Deux énormes portes conduisaient sur un grand balcon et de l'autre côté, une porte menait à une salle de bain spacieuse. Elle était en un mauve clair et en blanc. Une douche se situait sur le même mur que la baignoire qui était de couleur blanche, le robinet du lavabo était de couleur or, de même que les toilettes. Sortant de la salle de bain il vit que la couleur du lit complémentait les couleurs neutres de la chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, ce qui permettait au lit d'être de n'importe quelle couleur. La literie était à ce moment-là crème, la moquette était de laine luxuriante, de couleur caramel. Les meubles étaient foncés, ce qui les rendait bien visibles dans la pièce aérée et lumineuse. Les meubles se composaient d'une armoire, d'une commode à cinq tiroirs, et d'une petite bibliothèque. Une table de nuit, une étagère, un sofa et une petite table pour une utilisation quotidienne. Bien sûr, là où se trouvait un lit, il y avait deux tables de chevet.

C'était vingt fois plus grand que sa chambre dans l'appartement, et dix fois plus grand que l'appartement lui-même. Il y avait également une table où se trouvait toute sorte de fourniture, de parchemin et tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin. Il vit une énorme étagère pour – sans aucun doute – ses livres, ce qui plut grandement à Harry. Il s'était habitué à placer ses livres sur les étagères lorsqu'il était de retour à la 'maison'; chez Eileen.

"C'est magnifique" déclara Harry, ses yeux verts brillant avec admiration. Même son frère n'avait pas une chambre aussi superbe. Nick avait obtenu la chambre la plus grande de la maison après avoir convaincu ses parents d'échanger de chambre avec lui. Cependant, pour une quelconque raison, le Manoir Potter n'était pas aussi extravagant que celui-ci. Il avait eu la chambre la plus petite du Manoir Potter comme le témoignait sa lettre d'école. La plus petite chambre du Manoir Potter; c'était ce qu'il avait lu. Roxy avait été furieuse – même à son très jeune âge – que Nick soit parvenu à convaincre ses parents de changer de chambre avec la leur.

"Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise," dit sèchement Severus, même si cela lui fit du mal de voir un Potter (même s'il n'en était plus un désormais) humble. Harry était différent de sa famille, il l'avait toujours été et il l'avait remarqué depuis le début. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait donné une chance à celui-ci, mais il en était toujours autant reconnaissant. Maintenant, il avait une personne à laquelle il pourrait transmettre son savoir sur les potions, qu'il pourrait voir faire, un jour, de grandes choses. Il pourrait recevoir un peu de fierté d'être le 'Maître' du garçon, ce qui ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal.

Harry se débrouillait en potion parce que son frère n'y arrivait pas, et son professeur ne se souciait pas de son jumeau. Alors, lorsqu'il était plus jeune – dans son esprit – Harry pensait que c'était sa chance de briller, même pour un court instant. Il voulait prouver qu'il était différent de Nick et qu'il pouvait bien faire. Le fait que Severus Snape n'avait pas été cruel – faisait penser à Harry qu'il avait en effet fait ses preuves. Alors, il avait lu autant de livres que possible, il se souvenait plutôt clairement – même maintenant – ce que McGonagall avait fait lors de son tout premier cours de métamorphose. Elle avait pratiquement passé les deux heures entières du cours auprès de Nick, à l'encourager. Laissant le reste de la classe se débrouiller toute seule, récompensant Nick avec des points pour avoir réussi l'exercice en premier. Alors que Hermione Granger et lui l'avait réalisé avant Nick Potter. D'ailleurs, Granger s'était calmée et avait arrêté de se faire remarquer. Il ne la remarquait plus beaucoup, il en était reconnaissant. Cependant, il savait ce qui lui traversait probablement l'esprit: pourquoi personne ne prêtait attention à elle? Pourquoi était-ce toujours Nick Potter. En tout cas, ce n'était pas une information qu'elle pourrait trouver dans des livres ou en demandant à quelqu'un.

"Oui! C'est parfait, merci monsieur!" dit Harry d'un ton enthousiaste.

"Je vous en prie. Avant que je n'oublie, voici votre malle," dit Severus en sortant une très petite boîte carrée. La posant au sol, il l'a fit revenir à sa taille d'origine et l'observa s'agrandir. Un peu plus tôt, lorsqu'il était venu par cheminette, il avait demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer la chambre, autrement dit, juste l'aérer. S'assurer que tout était là et fonctionnait. Il s'était souvenu que l'enfant n'avait pas sa valise et avait emprunté le réseau de cheminette pour aller à Poudlard. Il avait été furieux que Dumbledore ait pris les journaux du bureau de Harry. Le vieux fou n'avait aucun droit de faire cela, même si Dumbledore lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas réussi à les lire, comme s'il essayait de se déculpabiliser. Il avait utilisé un sort d'attraction pour être certain que toutes les affaires de Harry finissent dans sa malle. Il avait quitté le bureau de Dumbledore sans même adresser la parole au vieux fou.

"Oh, j'avais oublié à propos de ça!" dit Harry d'un air presque penaud.

Severus se contenta de sourire de façon sardonique.

"Je vais vous laisser vous installer, nous ne ferons rien aujourd'hui, alors vous pouvez passer la journée à visiter les jardins et le Manoir" dit Severus doucement. Il avait demandé à sa mère si elle voulait s'installer ici, malheureusement, elle avait refusé sur un ton catégorique. Elle gardait de trop mauvais souvenirs à cet endroit pour qu'elle puisse être à l'aise. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Severus n'était jamais retourné à l'Impasse du Tisseur, alors il savait ce qu'elle ressentait et n'insistait pas sur ce sujet. Il s'était juste assuré que les barrières de protection étaient élevées, puis était parti. Elle n'était pas très ravie de devoir engager un nouvel assistant. Toutefois, elle était trop contente qu'Harry soit heureux pour vraiment se soucier de le perdre.

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry en hochant de la tête. Il était désormais officiellement un apprenti et c'était la réponse appropriée qu'il était supposé donné. De plus, il avait été son professeur lors de sa première année, alors ce n'était pas difficile de reprendre cette habitude.

"Bien" dit Severus en hochant de la tête sèchement avant de fermer la porte avec un léger claquement alors qu'il descendait dans les donjons. Malgré le fait que Reese était le maître des potions à Poudlard, Severus continuait à ravitailler Pompom en potions nécessaires pour l'infirmerie. Pompom ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre que Severus pour lui en fournir. Il était bien entendu payé en contrepartie, même si cela sortait du budget annuel de Pompom. Elle avait tellement de choses à faire; s'occuper de l'infirmerie, faire des potions, faire des diagnostiques (à la baguette) par exemple. Chaque potion qu'elle utilisait devait être étiquetée, c'était inutile de le préciser, mais Pompom en était habituée maintenant. La plus coûteuse des potions qu'elle devait avoir été la Poussos. C'était une potion difficile à concocter, extrêmement sophistiquée; un faux mouvement et la potion devenait inutile. On n'apprenait pas à la faire à Poudlard, Severus l'avait appris lors de sa Maîtrise, si ce n'était qu'elle était plus compliquée que le Veritaserum – ce que les gens avaient du mal à croire.

C'était ce que Severus brassait en premier, pour les autres potions, il les ferait avec Harry. Si l'enfant pouvait reconnaître une potion de sommeil sans rêve, alors il l'avait peut-être déjà réalisée. Il le découvrirait bien assez tôt, qu'il l'ai fait ou non, il devait de toute façon tout faire. Commencer du début jusqu'à la fin. Oui, il aurait à refaire les remèdes contre les furoncles. Cela aidait à être plus habile; à la fin, cela permettra de s'assurer que vous pouvez même la brasser pendant votre sommeil ou même faire plus d'un chaudron.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva à six heures, bien avant Severus Snape; l'homme vêtu de noir était pourtant un lève-tôt. Harry avait en effet passé la soirée à visiter le Manoir. A la grande surprise d'Harry, il y avait des chevaux et une étable du côté gauche du Manoir. Il y avait également un troupeau d'étranges créatures ailées qu'Harry savait être des Sombrals. Il l'avait appris en troisième année, dans un livre seulement. Harry n'avait pas pu en voir là-bas, même si le professeur Hagrid leur avait donné l'occasion de les 'voir'. Maintenant, il en était capable: il avait tué Nagini et Pettigrow, en retour il avait vu la mort.

Le Manoir lui-même était magnifique; il y avait une salle de musique avec un très grand piano, et tout les autres instruments de musique du monde entier. La plupart desquels Harry ne pourrait jamais nommé. Il avait remarqué que dans ce Manoir, aucun tableau de membre de la famille n'était accroché aux murs. James avait décroché chacun des tableaux – Lily n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont ils lui parlaient. Il se demandait si son professeur les avait enlevé, d'ailleurs, Eileen avait parlé d'eux – peut-être qu'il l'avait fait.

Il y avait un salon avec une cheminée - connectée au réseau de cheminette – faite de noir et blanc. Une énorme salle à manger, qui suffirait à installer au moins une vingtaine de personnes. Une très jolie cuisine avec des elfes de maison s'agitant partout. Harry n'en avait jamais vu avant; Lily les avait tous libéré en s'installant dans la maison. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées pour plaire à Lily Potter, et pas que de bonnes choses. Il y avait une bibliothèque et bien sûr, un énorme laboratoire de potion qui ferait honte aux autres laboratoires. Cela ne surpris pas du tout Harry: Severus Snape adorait les potions. Eileen était quasiment pareille, mais elle préférait ne pas - ou plutôt ne pouvait pas - se tenir près des potions toute la journée; elle était trop âgée et fragile pour cela. Ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'était que ce problème avait été causé par les abus de son mari pendant des années.

Les étages au dessus avaient pour plupart des chambres, mais Harry ne s'y était pas aventuré. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se rendre dans un endroit où il ne devrait pas se trouver. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'il était levé lorsque Severus le rejoignit. Il venait tout juste de finir d'écrire une lettre à Luna et d'utiliser le journal pour écrire à Krum.

"Avez-vous bien dormi?" demanda Severus en s'asseyant dans la bibliothèque. Il avait déjà revêtu un pantalon noir et un t-shirt noir à manches longues. Il découvrait très peu ses bras, surtout parce qu'il avait honte de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche.

"Oui, merci beaucoup…c'est un très bel endroit," sourit doucement Harry.

L'amertume que Severus avait vu au premier réveil d'Harry dans l'appartement de sa mère était partie. S'être débarrassé de la colère et avoir pris sa revanche sur ceux qui l'avaient blessé semblait avoir fait des merveilles. C'était plutôt étrange pour Severus qui pouvait garder de la rancune contre quelqu'un, ce qui était digne de Salazar Serpentard. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu passer outre si quelqu'un l'avait laissé pour mort – jamais. Ce n'était pas bon de garder de la rancune, mais qu'est-ce que c'était difficile de s'en débarrasser. Il était ravi, cependant, que Harry soit assez mature pour la surmontée, de ne pas la laisser contrôler sa vie. C'était un chemin long et solitaire à prendre; il devrait le savoir puisqu'il l'avait choisi. Il suffisait de regarder son bras gauche pour le réaliser.

"Voici votre emploi du temps dit Severus en le lui tendant.

Harry le parcourut et hocha de la tête pour approuver, le matin de sept heures à neuf heures, il lirait, puis de neuf heures à dix heures, il serait interrogé sur ce qu'il avait lu. Ensuite, de dix heures à midi, il brasserait une potion avant de prendre une pause d'une heure pour manger. Après cela, il continuerait de faire des potions pendant une heure. A partir de quatorze heures, il pratiquerait de la défense contre las force du Mal jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Puis, il pourrait occuper sa journée à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il remarqua que son samedi se limitait à une demie journée, dû en majorité aux potions, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout. Le dimanche, il était autorisé à faire ce qu'il voulait, du moment qu'il disait à Severus où il allait.

"Je suppose que ce hochement de tête signifie que c'est acceptable?" demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

"Oui, monsieur" répondit Harry en hochant vivement de la tête.

"Très bien, il est six heures trente, allons prendre un petit-déjeuner et commençons." dit Severus doucement.

"Super!" fit Harry avec un sourire étincelant; il aimait bel et bien les potions. C'était ce qu'il préférait le plus au monde. Cela l'avait aidé à rabaisser son frère malgré ce qu'en disaient ses notes.

Ils étaient en plein petit-déjeuner lorsque des chouettes entrèrent, délivrant des lettres, le journal, des requêtes et autre. Curieusement ou pas si surprenant étant donné les circonstances, Harry en avait reçu deux du Ministère. Buvant la dernière goûte de son jus d'orange (Severus détestait le jus de citrouille et refusait d'en acheter) il ouvrit les lettres, Severus en fit de même de son côté après avoir essuyé sa bouche avec une serviette.

"J'ai quatre sièges au Magenmagot, pour les trois frères Peverell et celui des Potter." dit Harry avec de la surprise dans sa voix, ce qui fit penser à Severus que Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il faisait en s'émancipant et prenant le nom des Peverell.

"N'avez-vous pas fait toutes les recherches avant de vous émanciper?" demanda Severus en fronçant des sourcils.

"Si…mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point les Peverell étaient importants, j'ai juste pensé qu'ils étaient mes ancêtres les plus élevés dans la hiérarchie. Je savais aussi que cela me ferait devenir la tête de la famille, ça m'aidait de savoir que je ferais un pied de nez à James" dit Harry en haussant des épaules avec indifférence. Severus retint un ricanement en entendant l'un des propres enfants de James Potter se référer à lui par son prénom.

"Cela veut dire que vous pouvez déshériter les Potter, que vous pouvez donner votre avis au Conseil d'éducation, cela signifie également que vous avez en effet quatre sièges et droits de vote au Magenmagot. Cela est plus fascinant que ça en à l'air d'être à la tête de la famille, en particulier lorsque s'enrichir y est compris" expliqua calmement Severus.

"Je comprends. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai à m'inquiéter pour l'argent. Je compte avoir un travail un jour, j'espère que ce sera en rapport avec les potions. C'est ce que je veux depuis mes onze ans, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai pris un travail après que vous soyez parti et ça devenait apparent que Reese me haïssait" dit doucement Harry.

"En effet" dit Severus, il avait huit ans lorsqu'il avait décidé de brasser des potions. Sa mère lui avait montré tout ce qu'elle avait appris, surtout en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la magie noire et les potions. Il n'avait brassé que deux potions avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mais il savait tout de la théorie et des ingrédients de potion du début à la fin.

Peu d'enfant âgés de onze ans savaient ce qu'ils voulaient faire, même certains qui étaient âgés de treize ans ne le savaient. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'aimait pas la façon dont étaient faites les classes. Il avait toujours dit à Dumbledore qu'il sentait que c'était trop tôt. Les choix devraient être fait lorsque les enfants atteignaient leur quatorze ans, et ils devraient recevoir de l'aide pour décider de ce qu'ils aimaient. A la place, la majorité des enfants sélectionnaient simplement les matières les plus faciles – Divination par exemple. Qui – selon Severus – était une grosse *connerie*, Trelawney pouvait peut-être faire des prophétie, mais son cours était une grosse bouse de vache. Cela ne leur fournissait aucune aide pour le futur et n'aidait pas les gens à penser à eux avec courtoisie en voyant leurs choix. Lui-même ne prendrait jamais quelqu'un d'assez stupide pour avoir sélectionné la divination dans ses choix.

"Celle-ci me dit que le procès se tiendra d'une à trois…une heure pour chaque affaires est-ce assez de temps pour un procès?" demanda Harry décontenancé; il avait apparemment toujours pensé à tort que cela durait des jours.

"Ils ont des preuves, ils vont utiliser du Veritaserum. Ils seront chanceux si cela ne prend qu'une heure. La plus part du temps, le Magenmagot essaye de décider de leur sentence." expliqua Severus.

"Oh je suppose, alors…j'imagine que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre." soupira Harry.

"Vous êtes intelligent pour votre âge M. Peverell, ne l'oubliez jamais. D'ailleurs, il y a toujours quelque chose de plus à apprendre. Même Albus Dumbledore apprend de nouvelles choses chaque jour et il a cent cinquante ans." dit Severus avec sérieux.

"Merci" murmura Harry doucement, son sourire de retour.

"Quand a lieu le procès?" demanda Severus.

"Hum…demain!" s'écria presque Harry avec incrédulité – cela ne laissait pas du tout beaucoup de temps aux gens. Si maladroit de la part du Ministère de faire cela, il espérait juste que son professeur ne l'accuserait pas d'avoir interrompu le deuxième jour d'apprentissage.

"Cela ira, je vous accompagnerai et nous récupérerons la prophétie. Alors nous partirons une heure plus tôt." dit sèchement Severus. Juste à ce moment, une autre chouette se glissa par la fenêtre et se percha sur la chaise de Harry. Cela ne pouvait pas être Luna; il venait tout juste de répondre à sa lettre, ce n'était ni la chouette de Fleur, ni celle de Cédric. Fleur avait décidé de rester avec Cédric cet été, ils avaient après tout, tous les deux fini l'école désormais. Prenant la lettre avec confusion, Severus l'empêcha de l'ouvrir et jeta une série de sorts. Lorsqu'ils ne réagirent pas négativement, il hocha sèchement de la tête, il avait vu l'air confus sur le visage de Harry et avait su qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'inattendu. Mieux valait prévenir que guérir, même si les beuglantes et le courrier jugé dangereux n'étaient pas supposés traverser les barrières du Manoir Prince. Il aimait le nommer le Manoir Snape; c'était après tout son nom, même s'il exécrait son père. De plus, cela lui laissait un goût de satisfaction à l'idée que les Prince se retournent dans leur tombe. Severus Snape aimait sa mère plus que tout au monde, et la façon dont ses grand-parents l'avaient traité le rendait furieux. Il ne se souciait pas de savoir que sans eux, il ne serait pas là. C'était eux qui avaient fait fuir Eileen vers de nouveaux horizons aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. C'était eux qui l'avaient poussé à épouser un moldu simplement pour les énerver. Pourtant, elle restait catégorique sur le fait qu'elle ne le regrettait pas, elle regrettait seulement de ne pas être partie plus tôt. Elle regrettait l'enfance malheureuse que Severus avait vécu; elle se blâmait pour le fait que son fils ait pris la Marque.

"Ça vient de Black" dit Harry d'une voix rauque et pleine d'incrédulité.

"Vous allez bien?" questionna doucement Severus, se demandant si Black avait écrit des choses dures à Harry ou s'il le suppliait de lui pardonner.

"Il a le culot, en fait, de penser que je vais lui pardonner pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait." il répondit en secouant la tête comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de toiles d'araignées logées dans son esprit.

"Je vois," dit Severus, une infime partie de lui était heureuse que le garçon ne pardonne pas à Black. Il exécrait l'homme encore plus que James Potter, mais maintenant, il les détestait peut-être tout les deux de façon égale, mais avant cet événement, c'était Black qu'il détestait le plus. C'était de sa faute s'il avait autant été malmené, parce que l'idiot s'ennuyait. Puis, il y avait eu l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante qui n'avait fait que d'augmenter sa haine.

Il posa la lettre et ne lui jeta plus aucun regard alors qu'il finissait son petit-déjeuner. Il remplit à nouveau son verre de jus d'orange, ne prêtant aucune attention aux mots de Black.

_Cher Harry, _

_C'est pour moi une lettre difficile à formuler et écrire, j'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier et je dois admettre que je ne n'y ai pas cru. Jusqu'à ce que je vienne à Poudlard et que je parle à Nick, je lui ai posé quelques questions et il a avoué que tout était vrai. Je ne pouvais pas y croire; je n'avais jamais réalisé. Quel genre de parrain ai-je été? Pas un très bon, je dois l'avouer. _

_Je suis si désolé, Harry, de ne pas avoir été là et de ne pas avoir vu ce que tu traversais. J'ai été négligeant dans ma fonction de parrain, je peux seulement espérer que tu me pardonnes et viennes t'installer chez moi. Je suis toujours ton parrain après tout, même si tu es maintenant émancipé. _

_Les choses sont-elles aussi terribles que ce que dises les journaux? T'ont-ils vraiment dénié la chance d'avoir une éducation convenable? Si c'est vrai, comment as-tu appris à lire et écrire? Quelques informations ne collent pas, je suis en ce moment au Square Grimmaurd, où j'ai grandi. Je t'en prie écris moi, j'ai besoin de savoir dès que possible. _

_Sirius Black_

_Ton parrain_

Severus avait lu la lettre; il n'avait pas pu se retenir. il grimaça devant la tournure des phrases et de l'écriture; cela semblait plus compréhensible pour l'esprit de Black que celui de Harry. Il voulait simplement savoir, savoir à quel point il avait terriblement échoué dans ses devoirs. C'était soit cela, soit quelqu'un l'avait poussé à le faire - Lupin sans doute.

"Vous devriez répondre à cette lettre, même si c'est juste pour lui dire que vous ne voulez pas garder le contact. Je préférerais ne pas avoir des lettres de Black tout les jours jusqu'à ce que vous lui répondiez." dit Severus doucement.

Harry grimaça de dégoût face à la tâche qu'il allait sans aucun doute devoir effectuer juste parce qu'il le lui était demandé. Severus n'était pas habitué à une telle sorte d'obéissance et trouva cela plutôt rafraîchissant. Tous les enfants n'étaient pas tous des cancres après tout, même si Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment être classé au même rang qu'un enfant. Il allait bientôt être un adolescent de quinze ans.

* * *

"Êtes-vous prêt?" demanda doucement Severus. La journée précédente s'était écoulée rapidement; Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Black. Lui disant plutôt euh...sans ménagement qu'il n'était en aucun cas son parrain, et qu'il ne le voulait pas dans sa vie. De lui faire une faveur en le laissant en paix, sinon, il irait au Ministère pour obtenir une ordonnance restrictive magique. Après cela, il s'en était tenu à l'emploi du temps que Severus avait crée. En effet, Harry avait commencé avec un simple remède contre les furoncles. Il s'était attendu à ce que Harry se plaigne – lui, il s'était plaint et il avait presque dix-huit ans. Il n'avait pas été très content de ne pas pouvoir brasser autre chose. Après que la potion fut finie, Severus lui avait tendu un sac avec son nom écrit dessus Harry Peverell – Maîtrise de Potions. Cela signifiait – essentiellement – que chaque potion que Harry ferait devait être placée dans le sac et il devrait placer un sort de conservation dessus. Severus avait fait la même chose; il avait toujours son petit avec les potions qu'il avait brassé pendant ses années d'apprentissage. Elles étaient là, comme neuves; il n'avait jamais utilisé aucune d'entre elles et ne comptait pas le faire. Il avait rajouté des fioles de potions qu'il avait crée au fil des années. La plupart des gens trouvait que c'était stupide et une perte de temps. Curieusement, Harry ne pensait pas de cette façon. Il semblait ravi de recevoir ce nouveau cadeau et son remède contre les furoncles fut ajouté dans son petit sac.

Ensuite, vint le cours de Défense; Harry l'avait surpris avec ses connaissances, mais cela ne devrait pas l'étonner. L'adoration des Serdaigles pour la connaissance et les livres surpassait tout au monde. Harry était vraiment puissant; il avait aussi des compétences en défense, ce qui était vraiment une bonne chose. Severus en était ravi car cela voulait dire que ce qu'il lui apprendrait serait beaucoup plus simple. Harry avait fini extrêmement épuisé lorsque Severus en eut fini avec lui. Tellement qu'il faillit s'endormir dans son pudding. Après avoir reniflé d'amusement, Severus avait envoyé l'adolescent épuisé au lit.

"Oui." répondit Harry. Il devait aller témoigner ce jour-là, bientôt sa vengeance sur ses ravisseurs serait complète. En plus, il connaîtrait le contenu entier de la prophétie et saurait ce qu'il allait réellement devoir affronter.

"Bien, alors nous devrions partir." dit Severus doucement, ils transplanèrent dans le monde moldu. Entrèrent dans une cabine téléphonique moldue et composèrent le numéro approprié. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sous-sol avant même de s'en rendre compte. Leurs badges glissèrent de l'interstice (où l'on plaçait normalement la monnaie), ils les placèrent sur eux – quoique avec réluctance pour Severus. Harry Peverell – assiste à un procès. Severus Snape - escortant Harry Peverell.

Ils entrèrent et montrèrent leur baguette avant de rapidement s'éclipser. Severus agrippa Harry pour se dissimuler derrière un pan du mur en jurant silencieusement. Il y avait un membre de l'Ordre qui gardait la porte. Severus lança un sort de désillusion sur eux, et envoya un rapide sort sur le membre de l'Ordre. Le rendant confus brièvement avant de le contourner et de se glisser dans la pièce.

* * *

"Harry, par ici" dit silencieusement Severus, le ton d'autorité toujours dans sa voix. Il ne voulait pas alerter le garde; une fois qu'il fut sûr que Harry l'avait entendu, il lança un sort de silence.

La prophétie était là et ils avaient raison; son nom _était_ dessus.

**S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D **

**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres **

**Et **

**Harry Peverell **

"Pourquoi mon nouveau…" demanda Harry d'un ton perplexe.

"Peut-être qu'il un changé au moment de votre émancipation." suggéra Severus.

Harry prit la sphère.

"Vous devez la briser" dit Severus ne réussissant pas à dissimuler le sarcasme.

Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux, apparemment pas vexé qu'on lui parle de cette façon. Prenant un souffle profond, il fixa la porte avant de laisser la prophétie tomber. Elle, d'ailleurs, fit un énorme bruit pour une si petite sphère en verre, et une voix commença à résonner dans la pièce. Heureusement que Severus avait placé un sort de silence.

_"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres….approche…"_ dit la voix de Trelawney. Harry n'avait jamais réalisé – n'ayant jamais assisté à ses cours – que c'était très différent de cette voix rude, haletante et froide qui parlait.

_"Il naîtra de ceux qui l'on défié par trois fois…"_ dit Trelawney d'une voix rauque.

Le cœur de Severus battait à mille à l'heure; après la prochaine ligne il ne savait pas ce qui avait été dit. L'inconnu l'effrayait et le faisait frissonner, il se sentait comme s'il avait inventé la potion Tue-Loup encore une fois. Il ne pourrait pas se calmer même si on le forçait à consommer une potion calmante.

_"Il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…"_

Rien d'autre que la voix ne pouvait être entendu, ce qui surpris aussi bien l'homme que l'adolescent. Leur cœurs battaient si fort qu'ils pourraient presque être entendus.

_"Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal…"_

Les yeux de Severus allèrent directement se poser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry, alors que celui-ci levait sa main pour la frotter. Ils étaient apparemment, tous les deux arrivés à la même conclusion, c'était plutôt fascinant. Voldemort avait mis la prophétie en marche, en l'interprétant de façon maladroite. Severus se demanda s'il aurait été à la poursuite du garçon s'il avait entendu le contenu entier.

_"Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…"_

Harry fronça des sourcils – confus - créant des rides sur son front.

_"Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre…car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…"_

Harry frissonna comme s'il avait froid, la chair de poule le parcourut alors que la terreur s'installait en lui. Des yeux verts appréhensifs rencontrèrent un regard noir soucieux; Severus l'avait suspecté mais l'entendre était une autre histoire. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas été la meilleure idée d'avoir laissé l'adolescent l'entendre. Cependant, il se débarrassa de cette pensée. C'était mieux qu'il l'ai entendu, et qu'il sache à quoi s'attendre. Il savait très bien qu'on ne pouvait pas trompé la destiné; Harry devait soit tuer ou être tué. Il avait déjà tué en fait, il avait tué Nagini et Pettigrow, mais c'était différent. Il n'avait pas prévu de les tuer; il l'avait fait pour se protéger. Cela pouvait être considéré comme du self défense; pas étonnant que Dumbledore soit déterminé à entraîner Nick Potter s'il avait entendu tout le contenu de la prophétie.

Dommage pour lui, il entraînait le mauvais. Severus fut soudainement heureux de faire cela. Plus déterminé que jamais de s'assurer que Harry savait ce dont il avait besoin. Harry tuerait Voldemort, et Severus serait à ses côtés tout au long. Il s'assurerait que l'adolescent n'hésite pas, que le garçon sache qu'il faisait la bonne chose. Il le rendrait confiant, assez pour qu'il sache qu'il était capable de tuer Voldemort. Soudainement, la défense sembla plus importante que les potions. Peut-être qu'il devrait placer une autre heure sur le planning. Ainsi, il pourrait en apprendre plus; toutes ces heures supplémentaires pourraient lui être bénéfiques.

"Sortons d'ici," proposa Severus, en guidant prudemment l'adolescent choqué vers la porte. Enlevant le sortilège de silence, il regarda derrière et vit la sphère éparpillée en petits morceaux sur le sol; personne ne pourrait plus jamais l'entendre. Voldemort ne pourrait pas mettre la main dessus, souriant de satisfaction – il avait encore déjoué un plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Utilisant un autre charme de désillusion sur eux et un sort de confusion sur le membre de l'Ordre, ils quittèrent tous les deux la salle des prophéties, passèrent devant la salle des cerveaux, celle de l'Espace, du Temps (retourneurs de temps) et la Salle de la Mort.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir tout le monde entrer dans la salle d'audience. Severus remarqua que Dumbledore se trouvait là; Severus tira une fois de plus Harry derrière un mur et lui expliqua:

"Ne regardez pas Dumbledore dans les yeux, il peut lire vos pensées. Je vous enseignerai l'Occlumencie avec tout ce que nous avons prévu. Juste une heure le soir, en commençant par de la méditation avant d'aller se coucher" expliqua Severus, en ajoutant mentalement une autre matière à enseigner à Harry.

Harry hocha sèchement de la tête en signe de compréhension. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle d'audience numéro dix. Un endroit où les pires procès s'étaient tenus, Harry vit une chaise vide avec des chaînes. Et des sièges trois mètres plus haut, et une énorme zone - indubitablement - pour le Magenmagot. Dumbledore était assis à côté de Madame Bones, lui parlant alors que Harry se tenait debout - l'air pas très assuré - sur le seuil.

"M. Peverell, s'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous là" dit M. Fudge, en pointant le siège près de Dumbledore et de Madame Bones. Harry hocha sèchement de la tête, puis Severus et Harry s'assirent. Severus s'assura qu'il était le plus proche de Dumbledore.

* * *

Avery fut amené en premier, l'air pâle, effrayé et inquiet. Tel qu'il devrait l'être – il avait espéré que son Seigneur viendrait l'aider. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait espéré; il savait que Malfoy et Macnair se trouvaient dans la même situation que lui. Avery était sérieusement inquiet d'être envoyé à Azkaban, il l'avait évité avant. Mais, dès qu'il vit Harry, il blêmit encore plus. Il savait sans aucun doute qu'il était cuit cette fois-ci – pour sûr. Il fut placé sur la chaise et enchaîné avant même que l'Auror n'est entreprit de le lâcher.

C'était l'heure.

* * *

Juste pour préciser:

- Albus Dumbledore n'a pas 150 ans, mais 113 ans à cet époque (1881-1996)

- "Avery fut **_amené_ **en premier...": j'ai préféré utiliser ce verbe parce qu'il correspondait beaucoup mieux à la façon dont il est "transporté" dans la pièce. En général on utilise le verbe _emmener_ pour un être humain et le verbe _amener _pour désigner des objets. Mais, je pense que ça colle mieux de comparer Avery à un objet.

* * *

Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé l'entrée fracassante de Sirius dans la vie de Harry? Mérite-t-il d'être pardonné? Et Rémus? Pourquoi ils se manifestent que maintenant? Attendaient-ils un carton d'invitation?!

Envie de voir un Malfoy pleurer? Non je plaisante, "Un Malfoy ne pleure jamais"...bon d'accord, Draco est une exception! Mais le prochain chapitre sera exclusivement consacré aux procès! Le titre: **Les procès de Avery, Macnair et Malfoy - Coupable ou Non Coupable? Imperium ou non soumis à l'Imperium?**

Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires que vous avez laissé! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger et de vérifier des tournures de phrase, alors si vous trouvez que quelque chose cloche, n'hésitez pas à me faire des remontrances!

Ps, vous avez de la chance que je traduise assez vite; j'ai fait ce chapitre en moins de 24h! ... le jour de mon anniv' ;)

Bye! Et bon courage pour l'attente! ;D


	19. Chapter 19

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

**Chapitre 19**

**Le procès of Avery, Macnair et Malfoy - Coupable Ou Non Coupable? Soumis à l'Imperium ou non ? **

* * *

Il y avait une cinquantaine de sorciers et de sorcières habillés de robe de couleur prune, avec – de façon assez évidente – la lettre M cousue sur leur vêtement. La lettre était de couleur or et ne se mariait pas du tout avec la robe prune. Pourtant, Harry se garda de faire un commentaire. Fudge se trouvait au milieu, avec Madame Bones d'un côté et une autre sorcière était installée de l'autre côté. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui elle pouvait être et pour être franc, il ne s'en souciait vraiment pas. Cela lui fit un réel plaisir de voir les chaînes se mouvoir de façon inquiétante avant de s'envelopper autour du sorcier pétrifié de terreur. Harry se moqua en observant cet idiot, le trouvant vraiment pathétique. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi fort maintenant qu'il se retrouvait sans baguette et sans les deux autres sorciers pour l'épauler, n'est-ce pas? Avery essaya de ricaner en direction de Harry, faisant l'adolescent de presque quinze ans faire un rictus.

"Très bien," dit Fudge en se levant avec un air important "L'accusé étant présent, commençons. Êtes-vous prêts?"

Harry entendit une voix répondre et se tourna dans sa direction; des cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseur et des robes de pas très bonne qualité. C'était sûrement un Weasley, même s'il avait l'air d'avoir un balai dans le *cul*. Ou était-ce supposé être un un air de supériorité? Harry n'en était pas sûr mais se détourna de lui et se concentra sur des choses plus importantes que Weasley. Le professeur Snape était assis à côté de lui, très raide et résolu. Il remarqua que Dumbledore essayait de croiser leur regard, Harry se contenta de regarder ailleurs – l'avertissement que lui avait donné son professeur résonnant encore dans sa tête. Ne pas regarder dans les yeux de Dumbledore; eh bien, il allait définitivement suivre les conseils de Severus. Il frissonna à la pensée que Dumbledore soit capable de lire ses pensées.

"Le procès de Archibald Brian Avery, le dix juillet," dit Fudge d'une voix vibrante. Harry ricana presque, pas étonnant que ce gars préfère qu'on l'appelle Avery. Il était agacé par le grattement que faisait la plume que Weasley utilisait pour écrire. De ce fait, il manqua le reste de la phrase, pas beaucoup, juste la liste des infractions qu'il avait commises et à quel endroit.

"Interrogateurs: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie; Amelia Susan Bones, Chef du département de la Justice Magique; Dolorès Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire principale du Ministre. Percy Ignatius Weasley, transcripteur de la Cour et Archibald Damien Avery comme témoin de la défense." dit Fudge avec clarté.

"Alors, les charges!" déclara Fudge en déroulant un morceau de parchemin.

"Qu'il a sciemment accepté la Marque des Ténèbres et est devenu un traître aux yeux de la loi."

"Qu'il a sciemment jeté des Impardonnables, sur un mineur, en face de deux autres sorciers au Manoir Malfoy."

"Qu'il a sciemment suivi Vous-Savez-Qui et commis des crimes atroces et devant des Moldus."

"Qu'il a sciemment menti durant son procès il y a treize ans, clamant avoir été soumis au sort de l'Imperium."

"Qu'il a sciemment usé de magie noire, acheté des artefacts de magie noire et les avoir utilisé."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de cligner des yeux en entendant ce dernier point…était-ce un crime différent que d'utiliser l'Impardonnable sur lui? Il ne savait pas, mais franchement, il s'en contrecarrait. Cela ne voulait pas dire que le *connard* qui l'avait blessé resterait enfermé longtemps. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus long que quinze ans d'emprisonnement? En particulier s'il n'y a rien à part la compagnie de détraqueurs.

Alastor Maugrey avait en effet été occupé, fut tout ce que pensa Madame Bones en entendant les charges. Maugrey était une personne qu'elle préférait éviter d'énerver, s'il existait une loi que l'homme ne connaissait pas, elle voulait bien avaler son monocle. Il avait prouvé en cumulant de nombreuses arrestations et grâce à sa grande connaissance des crimes qu'il en savait beaucoup sur les lois. Il se demandait comment Avery allait parvenir à faire sortir son fils cette fois-ci.

Avery Senior était âgé de soixante ans; il avait été à l'école avec Tom Jedusor. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des mangemorts de Voldemort et avait élevé son fils pour qu'il suive ses traces. Lorsque Voldemort fut déclaré 'mort', il avait fait en sorte d'éviter la prison à son fils, treize ans auparavant, en clamant qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Malheureusement, Avery senior n'était pas d'une très grande utilité pour Voldemort maintenant, il n'était qu'un vieil homme. Contrairement à Voldemort, il ne s'était pas conservé dans un journal intime et ne s'était pas rendu immortel. Désormais, le seul moyen qu'il avait pour aider son 'Seigneur' était de sortir son fils de cet affaire.

Heureusement pour certains et malheureusement pour la plupart, à l'époque la potion de Veritaserum n'existait pas encore. C'était une potion remarquable et Bones s'inclinait en signe de respect devant Snape pour l'avoir créée. C'était une potion qui leur servait à gagner beaucoup de temps et leur épargnait le sentiment de fatigue. Elle aurait aimé voir les porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres condamnés à Azkaban, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela, au cas où il existerait des cas où une personne avait bien été forcée et soumise à l'Imperium. Cette fois-ci, cela n'allait pas arriver, bien qu'il existait des lois concernant cette potion – à son grand déplaisir. Il y avait assez de preuves pour l'utiliser sur Avery sans craindre de subir des retombées.

"Vous êtes Archibald Brian Avery du numéro vingt-cinq de l'avenue Newbattle, Manoir Newbattle, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Fudge en regardant l'homme par dessus son parchemin.

"Oui," admis l'homme attaché, aucun signe d'inquiétude ne transparaissait, sauf si vous saviez où regarder.

"Vous avez mis Harry James Peverell sous le Doloris?" dit Fudge.

"Quo…non!" cria d'un ton catégorique Avery.

"Il pense qu'il est toujours un Potter, il ne lit apparemment pas les journaux." rétorqua Severus avec amusement.

Fudge décida de passer outre le fait que Snape ait utilisé la Legilimencie dans sa salle d'audience. Ou alors, il était tout simplement très doué pour cerner les gens; il ne savait pas ce qui le confortait le plus. Snape était vraiment intimidant; il savait que l'homme avait été espion pour Dumbledore. Dumbledore l'avait prouvé, grâce aux souvenirs - de pensine – qu'il lui avait montré après qu'il ait condamné Snape à Azkaban. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'homme avait été l'espion de Dumbledore, malheureusement, le procès avait été trop publique pour qu'il puisse retourner auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui.

"Harry James Peverell est plus connu sous le nom de Harry James Potter…niez-vous ces accusations?" demanda Fudge.

"Oui," dit Avery, sa voix quelque peu faible et tremblante.

"Consentez-vous à prendre du Veritaserum pour le prouver une fois pour toute?" demanda Fudge.

"Demande refusée, malgré le fait que mon fils n'ait rien à cacher, les effets de cette potion ne sont pas très connus." dit Avery Senior en s'interposant.

"Bien. Alors c'est une bonne chose que nous ayons les souvenirs de Harry James Peverell, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Fudge, la voix grasse et extrêmement mielleuse alors qu'il s'en réjouissait.

Les deux Avery blêmirent drastiquement; les souvenirs de pensine devaient être extrait longtemps à l'avance. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'une autorisation d'extraction de souvenirs, et que cela ne laissait personne dépourvu. Malheureusement pour eux, Harry avait une volonté de survivre tellement puissante que cela le faisait paraître invincible. C'était honteux que personne d'autre ne puisse s'en apercevoir, cependant, il viendra un temps où ils le remarqueront tous. Pour Dumbledore et tous les autres, il donnait l'impression que ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il frôlait la Mort. La Chambre des Secrets et avoir été enlevé par Lord Voldemort.

"Il n'y a sûrement pas besoin de les utiliser?" demanda Avery senior, l'air quelque peu affaiblit et défait.

Ce qui poussa le Magenmagot à murmurer sombrement, observant Avery Senior comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Les souvenirs de pensine ne furent montrés qu'au Magenmagot. Les autres n'eurent pas la chance de les voir, ce qui incluait M. Fudge, Weasley, Ombrage, et tous les autres sorciers et sorcières qui regardaient des gradins. Ainsi que quelques journalistes. Le Magenmagot parti pendant quarante cinq minutes, immergé dans le petit récipient en pierre, pendant que tout le monde attendait et parlait calmement.

Madame Bones était la seule personne qui ne voulait pas les voir puisqu'elle les avait déjà vu avant de faire les mandats pour les arrêter. Alastor Maugrey avait lu son rapport et écrit les charges. Pas seulement ce qu'elle lui avait écrit mais aussi ce qu'il avait remarqué dans le Manoir d'Avery avec son œil magique.

Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, ils avaient l'air écœuré, furieux, déterminé et résolu. La plupart des membres du Magenmagot était en fait assez âgés, autour de quarante ans jusqu'à l'âge de Dumbledore. Harry était plutôt ravi qu'ils n'aient plus besoin de réutiliser la pensine (ils n'en auraient plus besoin puisqu'ils avaient vu tous les souvenirs). Cela avait bel et bien semblé la plus longue heure de sa vie. Avoir des gens assis là, à l'observer, à le jauger, le comparer avec leurs petits yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il était exposé et souhaitait juste disparaître. Finalement, il décida de se couvrir de sa cape et mis sa capuche, faisant son visage disparaître aux yeux de tous. Maintenant que les membres du Magenmagot étaient sortis, il pouvait se détendre un peu plus et enlever sa capuche.

* * *

Une fois que tout le monde se fut assis, Fudge se leva à nouveau, la voix haute et autoritaire, il demanda "Tous ceux qui souhaitent innocenter l'accusé, levez la main!" le silence était vraiment écrasant, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, Avery regardait la salle d'un air désespéré. Lorsqu'aucune main ne se leva, il regarda son père d'un air implorant. Son père, de son côté, se contenta de baisser les épaules de manière impuissante à son fils, malgré le fait qu'il était un homme mauvais, il aimait son fils. Cependant, amour ou non, il n'y avait plus rien que Avery Senior pouvait faire pour son fils désormais.

"Ceux en faveur d'une condamnation?" dit Fudge, sa voix un peu plus basse qu'auparavant après avoir constaté que personne n'avait levé la main pour libérer Archibald Avery.

Cette fois-ci, les mouvements furent instantanés; chacun des membres leva sa main. Avery ne put que regarder avec horreur, son esprit engourdi comptait toutes les mains levées.

"Très bien, Archibald Avery vous êtes par les présentes charges condamné pour les crimes dont vous êtes accusé. Chacun de ces crimes correspond à quinze ans emprisonnement, ce qui se résume à soixante-quinze ans de prison dans la prison d'Azkaban." s'écria Fudge.

"Non! Je ne l'ai pas fait! J'ai été forcé à le faire! J'étais sous l'imperium! Il m'a fait le faire, je le jure! Aide-moi, s'il te plaît! Père! Dis-leur! Dis-leur!" s'écria Avery alors qu'il était conduit à l'extérieur par deux Aurors; Maugrey et Shacklebolt. Les deux hommes essayaient avec difficulté de retenir leur sourire ou leur ricanement. Cela ne ferait pas très professionnel après tout, de faire une telle chose. Maugrey et Shacklebolt le tirèrent vers le portoloin, vers la zone arrivée où il allait être saisit par plus d'Aurors qui l'emmèneraient sur un bateau jusqu'à la prison hautement protégée, qui serait sa nouvelle demeure jusqu'à sa mort.

"Vous allez bien?" demanda Severus après quelques minutes de silence. Le procès avait mis plus de temps que prévu – une heure et demi pour être exact. Ceux de Malfoy et Macnair ne dureraient pas aussi longtemps puisque les souvenirs avaient déjà été visionnés. On ne s'en tenait désormais qu'au protocole; Malfoy et Macnair avaient droit à la défense et de se défendre eux-même…même s'ils étaient coupables.

"Je vais bien." dit Harry, un soupire quittant ses lèvres aussitôt qu'il parla. Avant même qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, un livre de potions atterrit dans ses mains. Clignant encore des yeux, il leva la tête mais Snape parlait avec Dumbledore.

"Pourrions-nous discuter plus tard, mon garçon?" demanda Dumbledore. Qui, d'ailleurs avait été dans la pensine, il était après tout à la tête du Magenmagot. Dire qu'il avait espéré était un euphémisme; il avait souhaité par n'importe quel miracle que Nick n'ait pas été aussi proche de Harry que tout le monde le disait. Cet espoir avait disparu après être sorti de la pensine dix minutes auparavant. Un mètre, il avait été à un mètre de son frère. Nick s'était retourné, il avait regardé Harry puis Voldemort avant d'attraper le portoloin et il était parti. Voir les tortures que Harry avait enduré l'avait glacé jusqu'à l'os. L'avertissement que Severus lui avait donné résonnait dans sa tête alors qu'il regardait la scène avec incrédulité. Il n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille à son propre frère, malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en désaccord depuis près de cent trente ans.

"Je suis très occupé, Albus. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis concernant ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois." dit sèchement Severus.

"Très bien," soupira Dumbledore, se sentant misérable. Si seulement Nick n'était pas aussi important... il ne perdrait pas l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils. Très vite, Macnair fut traîné à l'intérieur et son procès commença. Dumbledore observa ce *connard* avec dégoût.

* * *

"Ceux en faveur d'une condamnation?" s'écria Fudge.

Cette fois-ci, les mains se levèrent beaucoup plus vite que pour Avery et cela voulait bien dire quelque chose. Avery avait peut-être été mauvais, mais Macnair avait été le pire, ils avaient des preuves de ses crimes contre les sorciers et sorcières qui étaient morts lors de la dernière guerre. La dague était vraiment reconnaissable et était imprégnée de la même magie qui recouvrait les blessures de Harry. Non seulement il fut accusé pour avoir torturé Harry, mais aussi, plus de vingt sorciers et sorcières et plus d'une centaine de Moldus. La lame qu'il avait utilisé était imbibée de magie noire, c'était pour cette raison que les cicatrices sur Harry restaient indélébiles. Il y avait des marques similaires sur les autre victimes et ils avaient des photos pour le prouver. Ces photos se trouvaient dans le tiroir des cas non résolus du département des Aurors. Inutile de préciser que ce n'était d'ors et déjà plus des meurtres non résolus; ceux qui avaient été tués de ses mains obtenaient enfin justice.

"Très bien Walden Macnair vous êtes par les présentes charges condamné pour les crimes dont vous êtes accusé. Nous avons décidé, de par la gravité de vos crimes, que la prison d'Azkaban ne rendrait pas justice, vous êtes donc condamné au Baiser du détraqueur. Qui vous sera administré le quinze juillet 1995. Que Merlin ait pitié de votre âme" déclara Fudge d'un air sombre. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent que le Baiser du détraqueurs soit requis.

Maugrey aurait pu faire une danse dans la salle s'il n'était pas aussi sérieux. Il en allait de même pour Madame Bones mais aucun des deux ne le fit, ils restèrent assis en silence avec le reste de la Salle d'audience. Harry, cependant, sourit avec une grande satisfaction; il avait eu sa revanche sur le trou du *cul* qui l'avait blessé et qui lui avait promis pire encore. Walden Macnair, toujours attaché à la chaise, se contenta – en réponse - de grogner férocement.

"Le Monde sera vraiment un endroit plus sûr sans son existence." ricana Severus, ses lèvres grimaçant de dégoût. Si qui que ce soit savait ce dont cet homme était capable, c'était bien Severus. Il avait vu l'homme à l'œuvre et ce n'était pas étonnant si Voldemort l'appréciait. Walden grognait et sifflait comme un animal que son 'Seigneur' viendrait le chercher et qu'ils payeraient tous, promettant une vengeance et une mort à l'encontre de Harry Potter, tout en étant traîné à l'extérieur.

Harry haussa simplement un sourcil, l'air de dire 'qu'est-ce que tu racontes'. Avant de retourner à la lecture du livre que son professeur lui avait donné. Vraiment, si Voldemort avait prévu de sauver ces idiots, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis un bon moment. Voldemort avait perdu Pettigrow, Croupton, et également Nagini…et maintenant il venait de perdre deux de ses partisans. Peut-être même trois, mais il n'y comptait pas trop; Malfoy était un *connard* sournois.

* * *

Il s'avéra que ses craintes n'avaient pas lieue d'être, l'avocat de Lucius était doué, Harry devait l'admettre. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qui avait utilisé du polynectar pour lui attirer des ennuis. Qu'il ne se trouvait pas au Manoir Malfoy au moment des faits. Mais, malheureusement, le pauvre Lucius Malfoy n'était pas au courant de la trahison de son elfe de maison. L'avocat avait maintenu que Lucius était avec lui lorsque cela s'était passé.

L'avocat ne put retirer ce qu'il venait de dire et finit par être arrêté pour avoir menti. Puis, le procès consista à des tentatives et des échecs de Lucius à leur faire croire qu'il n'avait pas participé à cela. Le fait que Lucius Malfoy ait refusé d'ingurgiter du Veritaserum en disait assez long au Magenmagot.

Maugrey se frottait les mains avec jubilation à chaque fois que Lucius Malfoy essayait de s'expliquer. A chaque fois, il était contredit par autre chose, les souvenirs de Harry s'avéraient en effet très utiles. Toutefois, Lucius Malfoy avait droit à une défense. Draco avait l'air pâle et grave en regardant son père, il savait déjà que l'issue de ce procès ne serait pas bon. Son père avait été détenu dans les cellules du Ministère pendant des jours. Et pourtant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui était supposé être vraiment très puissant et considérait son père comme son égal (ou plutôt, comme Lucius l'avait dit à son fils) ne l'avait pas sauvé? Pourquoi et était-ce la même chose pour tout le monde? Était-ce ce à quoi il serait confronté s'il rejoignait Voldemort? Était-ce ce que sa mère essayait subtilement de lui faire comprendre? Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Narcissa, assise à côté de son fils, avait un air torturé et empli d'effroi. Elle savait que son mari n'allait pas s'en sortir cette fois-ci. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas le faire mais il l'avait quand même fait. Elle se demandait silencieusement quel était l'elfe de maison qui avait trahi et comment le tuer.

"Ceux qui souhaitent innocenter l'accusé?" demanda Fudge.

Un nombre surprenant de mains se leva, à la stupéfaction de beaucoup. Severus savait qu'ils avaient été corrompus; il était rassuré cependant que leur nombre n'atteigne pas même la moitié. A moins que quelques uns s'abstiennent de voter pour que Lucius Malfoy soit emprisonné.

"Ceux en faveur d'une condamnation?" demanda Fudge.

Plus de la moitié des mains se leva et Fudge, malgré lui, sentit une bouffée de soulagement. C'était évident que Lucius Malfoy était un mangemort; il se fichait si cela entachait sa carrière. La sécurité des sorciers et sorcières dans le monde de la sorcellerie était bien plus important qu'être Ministre. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être Ministre avec ces temps sombres. Voldemort était de retour et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire en premier! Et ils étaient tous là à attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose.

"Lucius Malfoy, il a été prouvé que vous êtes coupable des crimes dont on vous accuse. Vous êtes dès à présent condamné à purger une peine de quinze ans à Azkaban" dit Fudge avec fermeté; il s'était associé à cet homme. Il avait pensé que Lucius était un homme droit, du moins, il avait semblé l'être. Il serait chanceux si son nom survivait à ce déshonneur.

Lucius Malfoy garda simplement son visage froid, il ne montra aucune émotion alors qu'il était emmené à l'extérieur. Il était le favori de son Seigneur, il serait sauvé, il devait y croire. Il ne regarda même pas dans la direction de son épouse ou de son fils en partant avec Shacklebolt et Maugrey.

* * *

Dumbledore était assis dans son bureau, se remémorant ce qu'il avait appris et vu ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas vu un seul cheveux des Potter, et il en était soulagé. Harry Peverell avait reçu des sommes généreuses des voûtes des accusés. Bien assez pour qu'il puisse vivre confortablement. En fait, il avait obtenu toute la fortune de Macnair, puisque là où il se rendait, il n'en n'aurait plus besoin. Assez curieusement, Harry avait demandé un elfe de maison quand Madame Bones lui avait demandé s'il voulait autre chose.

Narcissa avait été forcé d'appeler Dobby et de le libérer, ou de perdre jusqu'au moindre centime la fortune des Malfoy. Ce qui aurait laissé son fils sans le sou et perdre un elfe de maison en valait la peine. Elle savait pourquoi il le voulait, Dobby avait aidé Harry pendant sa capture.

L'elfe s'était accroché à Harry tout en bavant et sanglotant ses remerciements. Harry, en retour, avait été ferme et juste en lui disant d'attendre son appel. Il était visiblement assez intelligent pour ne pas dire tout haut où il habitait, ce qui - dans son cas – était une bonne chose. Si Voldemort avait souhaité sa mort avant, cela devait être dix fois pire désormais. Cela faisait cinq Mangemorts de perdu en l'espace de quelques semaines à cause de Harry Potter.

Albus enfourna à nouveau un bonbon dans sa bouche. Les jumeaux étaient si différents. Les cheveux de Nick ressemblaient parfaitement à ceux de son père, alors que ceux de Harry étaient bien plus comme ceux de Lily; dépassant ses épaules et faciles à dompter. L'unique ressemblance qu'ils avaient était leur visage et leur taille. Même les cicatrices sur leur front étaient différentes, et pourtant, Harry se comportait plus comme il aurait souhaité pour Nick – il agissait en héros. Harry les avait libéré des liens, c'était Harry qui n'avait pas semblé effrayé, et c'était Harry qui avait su garder sa baguette. C'était Harry qui pouvait combattre l'imperium; c'était Harry qui avait sauvé l'école d'un basilic. La prophétie pouvait-elle les inclure tous les deux? Des jumeaux pouvaient compter comme un seul individu, il savait qu'il se raccrochait désespérément à un semblant d'espoir, mais Lily avait été catégorique lorsqu'elle avait dit que c'était Nick. Elle le savait puisqu'elle était là…Nick avait été marqué, pourtant, Harry avait aussi été marqué. Cela pourrait-il avoir rendu la prophétie nulle? Harry n'avait pas de magie spectaculaire, mais il n'avait rien vu chez Nick non plus. L'incident avec le troll était bien loin de son esprit à ce moment-là sinon, il aurait remarqué l'anomalie dans la déclaration de Lily.

Avalant encore un autre bonbon au citron, son visage flétri s'affaissa un peu plus. Si seulement il était plus facile de savoir avec certitude ce que voulait dire la prophétie. Cela les désignait-il vraiment tous les deux? Ou cela voulait seulement désigner Nick? Cela disait qu'il le marquera comme SON égal et non pas SES ÉGAUX. Il devait accepté le fait que Nick était le garçon qui a survécu, il était juste inquiet à propos de Harry qui semblait plus … héroïque. Nick était soumis à des pressions intenses alors que Harry ne l'était pas vraiment. Nick essayait de vivre selon les attentes de tout le monde, comme lui l'avait fait après avoir vaincu Grindelwald. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement du leader de la Lumière en personne, Nick deviendrait plus…sûr de lui. Le garçon avait été effrayé – ce qui était vraiment compréhensible – de faire face à la mort. Le garçon n'avait que quatorze ans, il n'avait pas eu une vie aussi longue que la sienne lorsqu'il avait défait Grindelwald. Peut-être qu'une conversation sur la peur de mourir s'imposait, mais la prochaine grande aventure serait une bonne chose pour Nick. il avait eu des soupçons après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Tout ce que Nick allait devoir faire pour gagner la guerre. Il avait passé les deux dernières années à obtenir plus d'informations. Elles venaient lentement et il n'était pas très sûr de leur utilité. Le journal intime avait en effet été très révélateur, il avait juste besoin de comprendre ces renseignements et peut-être laisser Nick l'aider et le laisser penser qu'il apprenait des informations d'adultes.

Une idée le frappa à la vitesse d'un train de l'Enfer; mais bien sûr, c'était si simple. Slughorn avait été professeur lorsque Tom Jedusor avait été à l'école ici, il était le professeur de potions. Tom avait été l'un des membres du 'club de slug', si Albus se souvenait bien. Il était professeur de métamorphose à ce moment. Slughorn avait également été le directeur de la maison Serpentard, s'il s'était passé quelque chose, c'était vers Slughorn que Tom se serait tourné. Peut-être que le professeur Colin Reese devrait partir et Slughorn viendrait le remplacer. Il avait besoin de toute l'aide qu'il pourrait obtenir, pour trouver ce que Jedusor s'était fait à lui-même. Tout s'était déroulé lorsqu'il était encore à l'école, cela, il le savait bien.

Quel meilleur moyen d'avoir le vieil homme retranché? En lui présentant Nick Potter. Encore un autre visage célèbre à inscrire dans son club de slug, juste comme sa mère avant lui.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au fait que Reese l'ai injustement sur-noté. Ou même de penser à l'avertissement que Snape lui avait donné sur le fait que le résultat de ses BUSEs n'allaient pas concorder avec ses notes.

Mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Nick Potter n'entrerait pas dans le club de slug.

* * *

Et voilà! La suite sera là vendredi prochain

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur l'entraînement de Harry.

Et pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur les réactions de Sirius et Rémus, vous serez servis avec le chapitre 21! Avec en bonus, la lettre que Harry a envoyé à son "parrain" et beaucoup de Potter. Je sais, c'est pas bien de vous décrire le chapitre 21 alors que vous ne l'aurez que dans deux semaines, mais ça m'amuse...mais non, je plaisante! Par contre, il sera très long à traduire; c'est l'un des plus longs chapitres de la fic!

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent et apprécient ma traduction! A la semaine prochaine!


	20. Chapter 20

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

Le contenu de la prophétie préoccupa Harry Peverell et Severus Snape toute la nuit, jusque tôt dans la matinée. Severus avait du mal à le croire, il avait eu raison depuis le début. Harry allait devoir vaincre le monstre; plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, même si Severus persistait à l'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si un mangemort se montrait assez courageux pour le nommer par son surnom, il serait tué lors de la réunion suivante, c'était certain. Voldemort savait à tout moment lorsque quelqu'un se montrait assez brave pour prononcer le nom, pas seulement s'il s'agissait de ses mangemorts mais aussi les personnes qui les entouraient.

Le contenu de la prophétie envahissait son esprit, Dumbledore la connaissait – c'était la raison pour laquelle il persistait à vouloir entraîner Nick Potter. Pas étonnant qu'il insiste pour que Severus l'aide, car, Snape n'était pas du tout un homme faible - il en connaissait tellement sur la Magie Noire que cela en ferait honte à Dumbledore. Cela dit, Dumbledore n'en avait plus pratiqué depuis près de cent cinquante ans.

Harry se réveilla à six heures du matin et s'habilla - de ses vêtements tout neufs - pour la journée qui l'attendait. Il n'avait jamais manqué de vêtements chez les Potter, mais ils n'avaient jamais été à son goût. Les Potter lui achetaient en fonction de ce que Nick aimait, presque comme s'ils en avaient trop acheté pour Nick, alors, ils se sentaient obligés de lui en donner un peu. Il adorait être ici, au moins il n'était pas invisible, il était désiré, et non un inconvénient. En plus, il allait commencer à apprendre d'autres magies, il allait devoir demander à Severus. Il se rendit rapidement en bas, dans la salle d'étude et trouva son professeur déjà installé.

"Severus comment se fait-il que je puisse utiliser la magie? La Trace ne s'active pas?" demanda Harry avec curiosité tout en s'asseyant.

"Toutes les maisons des sang-purs possèdent des boucliers de protection. Comment croyez-vous que les sang-purs en sachent autant avant d'entrer à Poudlard?" demanda Severus avec sarcasme.

"Alors pourquoi n'ont-ils pas…je veux dire, pourquoi n'ont-ils rien enseigné à Nick?" demanda prudemment Harry.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, qu'est-ce que vos parents faisaient-ils avec votre frère toute l'année?" demanda Severus en observant l'adolescent. Comment l'enfant peut-il rester aussi calme? Lorsqu'il était évident qu'il était responsable d'eux tous - le Monde de la Sorcellerie entier. Harry devra vaincre Voldemort pour eux tous, du moins, c'était ce qui était prédit. Il se demanda silencieusement si, lui, il l'aurait fait en ayant la vie de Harry. Être ignoré alors que son propre frère était sous le feu des projecteurs…aurait-il voulu sauver la vie de ceux qui l'ont abandonné? Il ne pouvait pas y répondre sincèrement parce que cela ne lui était pas arrivé. Le contenu de la prophétie semblaient ne pas l'avoir affecté du tout, mais il savait qu'au contraire, cela l'avait touché.

"Rien, il n'avait même pas de baguette, jusqu'à ses onze ans, James l'emmenait toujours voler ou il jouait simplement avec lui. Il n'apprenait rien de magique, il ne lisait même pas les livres que le Manoir Potter avait à offrir…je le faisais quand je le pouvais." déclara Harry en énonçant les faits.

"Et son éducation?" demanda Severus, il ne pouvait pas dire 'votre' éducation, puisque Harry n'en avait pas vraiment eu une après tout. C'était ce qu'il voulait demander d'autre à l'enfant, comment a-t-il été capable de lire et écrire s'il n'avait pas reçu d'éducation.

"Il a fait ce qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre, rien de plus," répondit Harry avec honnêteté.

"Je vois…puis-je vous demander comment vous êtes parvenu à apprendre à lire et à écrire?" demanda Severus avec beaucoup de précaution. Il savait qu'il traitait sur un sujet épineux, mais il était vraiment avide d'obtenir des réponses.

Harry baissa la tête, un soupir quitta ses lèvres avant de répondre à la question de son professeur. "J'espionnais et écoutais les leçons quand je le pouvais. je copiais aussi les livres, pour pouvoir apprendre tout seul."

"Des copies? Je présume que vous n'utilisiez pas le moyen normal? Mais à l'aide de la magie?" demanda Severus avec curiosité, en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

"Avec de la magie, lorsque Nick n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait, sa magie explosait…mais la mienne ne le faisait pas parce que j'étais habitué à apprendre tout ce que je pouvais. Certains des livres que j'ai sont ceux que j'ai copié. Certains sont des copies des livres du Manoir Potter, le reste sont les livres que je devais acheter sur ma liste de Poudlard. J'ai vendu ceux de Lockhart qui avaient été signés, et j'en ai acheté d'autres, la plupart en potion et en défense." expliqua Harry.

"Je comprends," acquiesça Severus, ils avaient commencé à lui enseigner lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, ce qui voulait dire que Harry contrôlait la magie à cet âge. Cela ne le surprenait même pas, après tout, la prophétie désignait Harry comme l'égal du Seigneur des Ténèbres. En effet, il avait été l'égal du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis l'âge de un an et trois mois. Les Potter connaissaient déjà probablement la prophétie. N'étaient-ils pas inquiets qu'aucun de leurs enfants ne semblaient digne d'être l'égal de Voldemort. Severus était sûr que les Potter n'avaient pas vu Harry utiliser sa magie, sinon cela aurait soulevé des questions. Contrôler sa magie à quatre ou cinq ans pour copier des livres afin d'apprendre était quasiment impossible.

Il savait que tous les parents et les grand-parents de sang-purs étaient probablement furieux. Rien n'était plus important pour eux que d'offrir une éducation décente à leur descendants. Même s'ils ne recevaient que l'éducation de base. Les mathématiques, l'anglais, l'histoire de la magie, le latin et d'autres encore. C'était l'apprentissage de la magie qui importait le plus. Le fait d'avoir des enfants non éduqués était une honte. Un sang-pur préférerait envoyer ses enfants dans une école moldue plutôt que de les voir sans tuteur. Enfin...la plupart des sang-purs préféreraient mourir plutôt que de placer leur enfant dans une école moldue, alors oui, l'éducation était vitale pour eux.

"Vous réalisez que ce que vous avez accompli est impossible pour un enfant de quatre ans?" demanda Severus avec douceur.

"Je n'avais pas le choix!" dit Harry sur la défensive.

"Je ne vous critique pas Harry…je vous complimente sur vos capacités magiques." dit gentiment Severus, le regard doux et compréhensif.

"Oh," dit Harry, l'air stupéfait, légèrement mal à l'aise et incertain, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de spécial. Et ne savait pas non plus qu'il était celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort à un si jeune âge, Harry pensait en son for intérieur que c'était juste un coup de chance. "Si la situation avait été inversée, peut-être que Nick aurait fait la même chose."

"Vous y croyez vraiment?" demanda Severus luttant contre son envie de ricaner, il parvint à se retenir.

"Je ne sais pas" soupira Harry ses épaules s'affaissant, comme si un poids invisible s'était soudainement posé sur lui.

"Que souhaitez-vous faire maintenant que vous connaissez le contenu de la prophétie?" demanda Severus.

Un elfe de maison fit son apparition, il posa un large plateau de nourriture et de boisson avant de disparaître. Severus approcha sa main du plateau et attrapa deux assiettes puis les remplit, il se servit ensuite du café. Il fit un geste à Harry pour savoir s'il en voulait un peu, Severus fut quelque peu surpris lorsqu'il acquiesça. Généralement, un enfant de quatorze ans ne buvait pas de café, peut-être que c'était à cause de sa mère. Severus avait connaissance de l'addiction de sa mère pour le café, elle en offrait à presque tous ceux qui franchissait la porte de son magasin en moins d'une minute.

Harry prit avec gratitude le café et observa Severus pendant quelques minutes – plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé cinq ou six ans auparavant qu'il aurait quelqu'un à qui se confier, autre que son journal. Harry pensait qu'il demeurerait à jamais tout seul, aller à Poudlard n'avait pas changé cette pensée. Maintenant, il avait Eileen, Severus, Luna, Viktor, Cédric et Fleur. Bien sûr, il faisait plus confiance à certains d'entre eux: Eileen, Severus et Luna étaient ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance. Ceux en qui il pouvait se confier sur la prophétie et leur avouer qu'il était le vrai garçon qui a survécu. Bien que deux d'entre eux le savaient déjà, il devait juste le révéler à Luna – du moins, si elle ne le savait pas déjà. Luna avait l'étrange capacité de voir des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir, c'était comme si elle voyait des choses invisibles.

"Je ne suis pas sûr…d'un côté, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais les aider…et de l'autre…il y a eu des gens qui ont vraiment été gentils avec moi et ne méritent pas de souffrir à cause de leurs actions." admit Harry avec tristesse.

"Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire," dit Severus avec honnêteté. Des gens avaient bien voulu l'aider, malgré le fait qu'il était un mangemort. Albus avait été vraiment juste avec lui, même s'il commençait à être vraiment ennuyeux en ce moment. Albus agissait comme s'il était de son devoir de sauver le monde, simplement à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Gellert Grindelwald. Il savait aussi qu'Albus ressentait beaucoup de pression du Monde de la Magie, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il lui demandait constamment son aide. Il ne devrait vraiment pas se montrer contrarié par Albus, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il exécrait les Potter et cela ne changerait pas, et Albus - qui savait très bien à quel point il les haïssait – insistait pour qu'il enseigne au gamin.

"D'une certaine façon…je sais que vous me comprenez, contrairement aux autres qui persistent à dire qu'ils savent alors qu'ils ne savent pas vraiment." déclara Harry en mangeant lentement son petit-déjeuner.

"Il y a autre chose dont nous devons discuter…votre éducation à Poudlard et si vous souhaitez rester ici pour apprendre ou non." dit Severus. "Vous avez l'été entier pour décider, alors pas de précipitation."

"Vous vous y connaissez en runes anciennes?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"J'ai pris cette matière pendant deux ans, en troisième et quatrième année lorsque j'étais là-bas. J'étais un peu comme vous à hésiter sur ce que je voulais faire. Je me concentrais surtout en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Potions." déclara Severus "Je ne me souviens plus trop de ce que l'on m'a enseigné, cela fait un moment."

"Ce serait possible d'assister à certains cours auxquels je ne recevrai aucun enseignements ici?" demanda Harry avant de continuer "Comme Sortilège, Métamorphose, Étude de runes anciennes, Arithmancie et Soin aux créatures magiques?"

"Hum…je ne devrais avoir aucun problème à obtenir l'accord d'Albus," dit Severus en hochant pensivement de la tête. Cela lui laisserait un peu de temps pour lui, pour brasser des potions et faire d'autres choses pendant que Harry était en sûreté à l'école. Il enseignerait finalement que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et les Potions à Harry. Ces cours étaient primordiaux, et s'il pouvait, il demanderait à ce que les autres matières soient placées le même jour pour qu'il ne passe qu'une journée entière là-bas. Ainsi, le reste de la semaine, il la passerait avec lui pour obtenir sa Maîtrise en Défense et en Potions.

Harry laissa s'échapper un souffle de soulagement, même si le fait d'être ici lui plaisait, apprendre rien d'autre que des potions et de la défense finirait par l'ennuyer tôt ou tard. Au moins une fois par semaine, il pourrait être autre part à apprendre des choses différentes et pourrait peut-être même voir Luna au moins un instant. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ne pas pouvoir la voir. Elle et Eileen l'avaient gardé sain d'esprit; en particulier cette année.

"Merci." dit-il finalement, en dévorant son petit-déjeuner.

"Aucun problème. Maintenant, comme nous l'avions convenu, voici quelques livres que vous aurez à lire. Puis, je vous donnerai un questionnaire, et le fait d'avoir correctement répondu aux questionnaires ne vous donnera pas le droit d'oublier les informations contenues dans les livres que je vous donne. Je pourrais vous poser des questions sans que vous vous y attendiez pour vérifier que vous avez retenu les informations." dit Severus.

"Oui, monsieur!" dit Harry avec vivacité. Il n'existait rien d'autre que Harry aimait plus qu'un challenge ou d'avoir la chance de faire ses preuves.

"Bien." dit Severus doucement.

Juste à ce moment-là, un hibou entra par la fenêtre avec Hermès à sa suite, apportant une lettre de Luna. L'autre venait du Ministère et elle était plutôt lourde, souriant avec appréciation, il l'ouvrit. La surprise modifia ses traits, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait oublié à propos de cela.

"Y a-t-il un problème?" demanda Severus en fronçant des sourcils, se demandant pourquoi le Ministère prenait encore contact avec son apprenti.

"Non, ils m'ont donné la moitié de la récompense du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, cinq cents gallions." dit Harry en posant les gallions sur la table. Cela correspondait à beaucoup d'argent, mais considérant la grosse somme d'argent que Harry avait reçu des trois mangemorts…cela ressemblait plus à de l'argent de poche maintenant.

"Et ils ont bien raison, je me demande pourquoi ils ont mis autant de temps à régler ce problème," dit Severus avec curiosité.

"Cela a peut-être un lien avec Son retour" haussa des épaules Harry.

"Probablement." dit Severus en buvant son café, il en avait bien besoin ce matin.

Comme si l'elfe de maison savait qu'ils avaient fini ou bien, les avait tout simplement observé, elle apparut et récupéra le plateau sans leur adresser la moindre parole. C'était ainsi que Severus préférait ses elfes de maison apparemment; silencieux et occupés à faire ce qu'on leur demandait.

"Lisez le chapitre cinq, et s'il vous reste assez de temps lisez deux ou trois chapitres de plus si possible. Je reviens dans deux heures. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans mon laboratoire, frappez une seule fois et je viendrai dès que possible. Compris?" demanda sèchement Severus.

"Oui, monsieur" dit Harry avec obéissance, sachant que Severus était à présent dans sa fonction de professeur. Il ne fut pas perturbé par ce changement.

"Bien," dit Severus, en souriant légèrement, il acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

Severus avait bien entendu brassé pendant deux heures d'affilées, laissant à Harry assez de temps pour lire les chapitres qui lui était demandé. Il avait déjà préparé des questionnaires sur le livre entier. Ainsi, il serait tranquille pour au moins une semaine, ensuite, il devra penser à d'autres questions pour les prochains questionnaires. Heureusement, il n'aura pas besoin de lire les livres puisqu'il les connaissait tous par cœur, de la première à la dernière page. Il espérait que Harry ne le décevrait pas; il avait ajouté des questions pièges en espérant qu'il puisse y répondre.

Jetant un sort de conservation sur la potion, il sortit du laboratoire et se rendit dans le salon où il savait y trouver Harry. En effet, il trouva l'adolescent plongé dans le livre, il s'avança silencieusement et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Harry était arrivé au chapitre onze, c'était en fait très satisfaisant, considérant que le livre ne contenait aucune photos ou listes mais n'était que de l'écrit. Il restait à savoir s'il avait retenu les informations de ces onze chapitres.

"Lisez le reste du chapitre puis posez le livre." dit Severus, provoquant un sursaut de peur de Harry. Respirant difficilement, il se réprimanda de ne pas être plus vigilant dans son environnement. Il hocha de la tête, ne blâmant pas Severus pour l'avoir espionné. Severus acquiesça en signe d'approbation face à toutes les actions de Harry, il avait remarqué sur le visage de l'enfant qu'il se morigénait. Il n'en voulait pas à Severus d'avoir espionné, non, il se blâmait lui-même de ne pas être plus attentif. Ce garçon n'agissait pas comme un adolescent de quatorze ans. Qu'est-ce que les Potter avaient fait à cet enfant. Il était bien trop mature, peut-être qu'il avait eu tort de le prendre comme apprenti. Il méritait une enfance ou ce qui lui en restait. Être coincé ici avec lui n'était pas exactement ce qu'il méritait, mais peut-être qu'il était déjà trop tard. Peut-être que Harry ne connaissait ou ne comprenait pas le sens du mot 'amusement'.

Il ne lui fallut que cinq minutes de plus pour lire le reste du chapitre, mémorisant la page avec un marque page, puis il posa le livre sur la table. Il se tourna vers son professeur, avec un regard plein de curiosité; ces potions semblaient en effet intéressantes.

"Comment avez-vous trouvé le livre?" demanda Severus en s'asseyant en face de son apprenti.

"Génial! Je suis impatient de faire les potions qui y sont mentionnées! Ça semble fascinant, je n'ai jamais brassé ce genre de potion avant!" dit Harry avec enthousiasme, presque…hyperactif. Peut-être que finalement, Harry connaissait le sens du mot 'amusement' et 'être heureux'. Si c'était ce qui rendait Harry heureux et hyperactif, alors cela n'avait peut-être pas été une erreur.

"Vous ne les ferez pas tout de suite, vous comprenez? Vous avez vingt et une potions à brasser avant d'atteindre cette étape…une fois que vous aurez refait toutes les potions que vous avez faite avant." dit calmement Severus.

"Je sais et je comprends pourquoi." dit Harry, ses yeux verts fixant solennellement ceux de Severus, il avait les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval ce jour-là. Severus fut encore une fois stupéfait par le fait que Harry n'ai pas du tout l'apparence habituelle des Potter. La seule chose qu'il avait hérité de ses parents était ses yeux et ses cheveux.

Il était si différent de Nick Potter qu'il était facile d'oublier que cet enfant était biologiquement un Potter.

"Bien, je suis ravi que vous me compreniez. Maintenant, il est temps de commencer le questionnaire. Répondez seulement pour les chapitres que vous avez lu." dit Severus en lui tendant la feuille. Il prit son journal de potion qui était posé sur le bureau et s'assit pendant que Harry commençait à écrire. Le grattement de la plume fut le seul bruit que l'on entendit pendant toute l'heure.

* * *

Et oui c'est la fin...du chapitre, bien sûr! ;)

Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine!


	21. Chapter 21

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 21 **

**Correspondance avec Viktor, Eileen rend visite et la réaction des Potter**

* * *

Harry se réveilla vraiment très tôt ce matin, il n'était que cinq heures, et le soleil n'était même pas encore levé. Il s'installa sur le balcon, admirant le beau paysage qu'offrait le Manoir Prince. Il n'avait pas encore vu les chevaux, ou vraiment exploré le terrain. Il décida de s'y mettre le jour même; c'était son jour de repos le dimanche, et il pouvait faire de ses dimanches ce qu'il voulait. Il était ici depuis presque une semaine maintenant, son planning était plus lourd que jamais et Harry adorait cela.

Un léger bruit le fit s'approcher de sa table de chevet. Il sourit doucement en récupérant le journal à double-sens et prit une plume. Puis, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la balcon.

_Bonjour Harry, je sais qu'il est tôt et que tu n'apercevras ce message que dans quelques heures, mais, nous venons tout juste d'arriver à Paris par portoloin, c'est magnifique à ce moment de l'année. Nous allons jouer contre les Wimblewasps. C'est une très bonne équipe mais leur attrapeur n'est pas le meilleur. Alors, que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui?_

Harry secoua la tête d'amusement; la plupart de leurs conversations étaient centrées sur le Quidditch. Aussi agréable que leur relation ait été, cela n'aurait pas pu marcher. Bien sûr, Harry aimait le Quidditch mais il n'était pas fanatique comme l'était Viktor. En plus, Harry voulait une relation posée, pas quelqu'un qui serait autre part la majorité du temps. Il avait été abandonné par ses parents, alors, une telle relation le faisait frémir. Non, Harry voulait quelqu'un qui serait là pour lui, pas quelqu'un qui l'abandonerait chaque semaine pour le Quidditch – surtout pas pour du Quidditch. Harry savait qu'il préférait être seul que se retrouver dans une relation similaire. Cela avait été difficile pour Harry, de se rappeler que Viktor partirait, parce que la grande majorité de l'année avait été presque parfaite. A part le fait d'avoir été inscrit dans ce fichu tournoi, puis laissé pour mort par son frère.

_Hey, Paris? Il fait beau? J'espère car rien est pire que de jouer au Quidditch un jour où il pleut à verse! On est dimanche alors, j'ai la journée de libre, je pense que je vais aller voir les chevaux dans l'étable des Prince. Bonne chance pour le match! _

_Oui il fait très chaud! Fais attention, les chevaux sont des créatures très capricieuses et peuvent sentir la peur. Sinon, comment vas-tu, Harry? Honnêtement! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas se voir que tu ne peux pas te confier. Je serai toujours là pour toi, retiens-le bien. Comment se passe l'apprentissage? _

Harry – plongé dans ses pensées - fixa la page avant d'y répondre trois minutes plus tard.

_Je vais bien, tout bien considéré; je viens juste de réaliser ce que j'ai fait en devenant le chef de famille. Et la façon dont les Potter m'ont traité et l'apparition de…mon parrain. Sirius Black a pris contact avec moi et je lui ai envoyé une réponse. Au moins, il y a une personne qui regrette. Mes parents, par contre, doivent plus se soucier de la perte d'argent que d'autre chose! J'ai reçu la moitié de la récompense du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, alors ça a probablement mis Nick encore plus en rogne. Ça fait du bien finalement; de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, tu sais?_

_Oui, je peux comprendre à quel point tu te sens bien de t'être vengé d'eux. Comme je l'avais dit Harry, ils méritent tout ce qu'ils récoltent. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait est mal, tu le sais ça, surtout en considérant qu'ils ont mieux traité ta petite sœur. Tu es différent d'eux tous et je considère que c'est une bonne chose! Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de t'inquiéter de ton statut de chef de famille, du moins, jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans. Même si tu es véritablement le dernier chef de famille, c'est la même chose. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là, je suis maintenant le chef de ma famille, mais je ne récupérerai les devoirs qu'à la mort de mon père ou lorsque j'aurai fini ma carrière de joueur de Quidditch. J'ai reçu trois années de leçons pour ce que l'ont attendait de moi - en fait, ça a pris trois années surtout à cause de mes entraînements de Quidditch. Je dois m'arrêter là, mon manager est arrivé, il est temps de m'entraîner. On se parle plus tard. _

Soupirant légèrement, Harry ferma le livre; il savait que les Bulgares apprenaient des choses différentes. Obtenir des leçons sur le gouvernement sorcier ne l'aiderait pas du tout, mais son offre était sympa. Il ne demanderait aucune autre leçon à Severus; l'homme sacrifiait déjà sa semaine entière pour lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait lire quelques livres, sur les us et coutumes du monde sorcier. Une fois sa décision prise, il mit le journal à double sens dans son tiroir et s'habilla.

La maison était silencieuse alors qu'il marchait vers la bibliothèque; toujours aussi calme. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte – dans un des coins de la bibliothèque le plus éloigné des livres et près d'une série de fauteuils noirs et de tables – un feu prit vie dans la cheminée. Instantanément, le feu de cheminée réchauffa la pièce, la faisant prendre une douce teinte ambrée.

Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à parcourir les livres. Trouvant la section dont il avait besoin, il lut le résumé de chaque livres afin de trouver celui qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Il n'avait pas prévu de le lire tout de suite; il voulait simplement s'assurer qu'il était là, pour pouvoir le lire une autre fois. Il n'allait pas passer ses jours de libre à lire ce livre; chacun d'entre eux étaient plutôt épais. Cela lui prendrait au moins une semaine pour le lire. Finalement, il trouva celui qui lui convenait le plus, il se dirigea vers la table et inscrivit le titre du livre qu'il empruntait. Cela n'avait pas été fait depuis des années d'après son état, mais Harry était un invité ici et il ferait les choses correctement. Cela fait, il prit le livre et retourna dans sa chambre, il plaça le bouquin sur son bureau à côté d'une longue pile d'entre eux.

* * *

"Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, monsieur Peverell," dit un elfe de maison en apparaissant dans la chambre de Harry.

Harry regarda l'horloge avec surprise "je descends dans une minute, merci." dit Harry en souriant amicalement à l'elfe de maison.

"Dobby?" appela Harry pour la première fois depuis le procès.

"Oui Maître Peverell?" couina Dobby ses yeux écarquillés et emplis d'adoration.

"Qu'as-tu fais pendant ce temps?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Dobby attendait votre appel, Maître Peverell!" dit Dobby catégorique.

"As-tu mangé?" demanda Harry d'un air alarmé.

"Oui, monsieur," dit Dobby sa grosse tête s'agitant de haut en bas.

"C'est ici que je vais rester, Dobby. Si cela ne dérange pas les autres elfes de maison, cela t'ennuierais de rester ici? Jusqu'à ce que j'ai ma propre maison où tu pourras vivre." demanda Harry. Il se demanda s'il devrait en parler à Severus. C'était sa maison après tout…mais, d'une certaine façon, il doutait que Severus se soucie des elfes de maison, aussi longtemps que le manoir restait propre. Au moins, il ne les traitait pas comme Malfoy le faisait; il avait toujours cette taie d'oreiller répugnante sur lui aussi. Oui, il aurait besoin de parler avec Severus, dès que possible.

"Dobby doit demander au chef des elfes de maison des Prince," dit Dobby en s'inclinant très bas avant de partir.

Harry acquiesça sombrement avant de partir rejoindre Severus pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

"Bonjour," dit Severus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, Harry n'avait jamais été en retard pour le petit-déjeuner avant. Mais bon, on était dimanche et le garçon avait peut-être préféré dormir plus longtemps. Severus en doutait; Harry se réveillait toujours avant lui; c'était ce qu'il avait remarqué les deux premiers jours d'apprentissage.

"Severus…ça ne vous dérange pas si Dobby reste ici?" demanda Harry avec curiosité en s'asseyant.

"Bien sûr que non, du moment qu'il ne parle pas" dit Severus en agitant sa main comme pour en finir au plus vite. Il savait qui était Dobby, il avait assisté au procès, et Lucius Malfoy aurait pu s'en sortir si ce petit être n'avait pas aidé. Dire qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un sous du polynectar était un bonne idée, avoir un elfe de maison désobéissant n'était pas une bonne idée. Non, la chance de Lucius Malfoy l'avait quitté et il était désormais à Azkaban.

"Merci," dit Harry ça faisait une chose de moins. Il sentait qu'il avait une dette envers l'elfe de maison. Non pas parce qu'il l'avait aidé, bon, c'était principalement pour cette raison, mais aussi pour avoir aidé à discréditer Lucius Malfoy. Il aurait pu s'en sortir si Dobby avait choisi de ne pas l'aider ce jour-là, il en était certain.

"Aucun problème," dit doucereusement Severus.

"J'ai entendu dire, par Dumbledore, que vous aviez crée une potion pour la deuxième tâche?" demanda Severus avec curiosité, même s'il avait été curieux de le savoir, il avait été trop occupé pour aborder le sujet; il n'avait trouvé que ce moment pour en parler.

"Oh ça...oui, j'en ai crée une," dit Harry en dissimulant un rictus; il se souvenait de l'air qu'arborait Nick Potter pendant la deuxième tâche. Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil lorsqu'il avait entendu des gens rire, voir son...frère rester debout, l'air perdu. Il avait encore son uniforme en plus; il se demanda brièvement ce qu'en avait pensé Lily et James ce jour-là. De toute façon rien n'était jamais de la faute de Nick; ils préféreraient mettre la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre. Comme lui pour avoir remis Nick à sa place. Ils ne voulaient pas que Nick ressente de l'embarras. Cela avait toujours été ainsi; heureusement, ils n'avaient pas vu la moitié de tout ce que Harry avait été capable de faire depuis des années. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point c'était...surprenant qu'il soit capable de copier des livres, surtout à l'âge de quatre ans. Non, il ne l'avait pas réalisé, jusqu'à ce que Severus le lui dise, il était bien heureux que ni James ni Lily ne l'aient découvert.

"Puis-je?" demanda Severus, demandant la permission de voir le travail de Harry ou de l'entendre de sa bouche.

"Bien sûr," répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. "Accio journal de potions."

Harry l'attrapa alors qu'il flottait dans les airs et le passa à Severus - toutes ses idées de potions. Et qui mieux que son 'Maître' pouvait les voir?

"Nous irons à une conférence où vous devriez vraiment mettre en circulation cette potion," suggéra Severus avec douceur. Créer une potion à quinze ans était une belle réussite, lui, il avait crée des sorts à cet âge. Il avait perfectionné les potions sur qu'il avait appris à l'école, mais n'en avait jamais crée une à partir de rien à cet âge. Severus n'avait tenté d'en créer qu'après avoir obtenu sa Maîtrise, à l'âge de vingt ans. Cela lui avait pris deux ans et demi pour l'obtenir; il fut nommé le plus jeune Maître des potions, mais ce titre allait définitivement être attribué à Harry. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, surtout en considérant qu'il était celui qui lui enseignait. Il était d'ailleurs ravi d'être celui qui l'avait trouvé, ou plutôt que Harry ait été remarqué tout simplement. Il savait que beaucoup de Maîtres de potion auraient jeté un coup d'œil à ses résultats à Poudlard et auraient ris de lui. Il aurait fait exactement la même chose, mais cela n'arriverait plus désormais.

"Pourquoi?" Harry demanda avec surprise, ses yeux légèrement plus écarquillés que la normale.

"Parce que cette potion mérite d'être connu…il n'a toujours existé qu'un seul moyen de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. C'est une plante, et elle ne dure pas à aussi long terme que cette potion. La commercialiser t'apporterait aussi un revenu conséquent." répondit Severus; il savait que Harry ne voulait pas toucher à la fortune des Potter malgré le fait qu'un tiers lui appartienne. Il avait deux voûtes, les voûtes des Potter séparées de sa voûte personnelle où personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait entrer. Cette dernière était celle qu'il avait rempli pendant des années grâce à son travail de distributeur de journaux et très récemment, l'argent de Macnair. Il avait été vraiment très surpris que les Potter n'aient pas encore essayé de retirer de l'argent…et il se demanda même s'ils le pouvaient.

"Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait se la procurer?" demanda Harry tout à fait perplexe à la pensée que quelqu'un voudrait vraiment acheter une potion aussi simple.

"Les nageurs ou les gens qui ont peur de se noyer et veulent prendre des leçons, vous seriez surpris par le nombre de personne qui souhaiterait obtenir cette potion." expliqua Severus avec patience.

"Pourquoi une conférence?" demanda Harry, l'air mal à l'aise, sachant que de nombreuses personnes assistaient à ce genre de choses.

"Pour présenter la potion, obtenir une distinction, cela pourrait être mis en bouteille de façon hebdomadaire, puis mensuelle. Les apothicaires les stockeront et les gens achèteront la potion. Les Maîtres de potion voudront aussi la brasser pour leur propre besoin." dit Severus. "C'est le meilleur moyen de la commercialiser, je l'ai fait pour le Veritaserum et la potion Tue-Loup." Il n'assistait pas aux conférences lorsqu'il n'avait aucune potion à présenter, mais il lisait tous les magazines.

"Si vous pensez que les gens pourraient en avoir besoin, alors j'imagine que je devrais le faire," dit Harry, toujours surpris et déconcerté.

"Je ne le pense pas, je le sais." dit Severus avec grande certitude.

"Très bien," dit aimablement Harry en hochant de la tête.

"Bien," dit Severus en finissant son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Sirius était actuellement au Square Grimmaurd, c'était désertique et très sale – Sirius n'était plus revenu ici, il détestait cet endroit. L'elfe de maison ne faisait rien du tout, sauf si on le lui ordonnait, mais il s'exécutait en marmonnant constamment. Alors, Sirius détestait se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, il ne lui adressait pas la parole sauf lorsqu'il y était obligé. Il se trouvait ici pour chercher des lettres et des photos. Il devait savoir si ce qu'affirmait les journaux était vrai, alors il était actuellement à la recherche de vieilles lettres et d'autres choses.

Finalement, il trouva un coffre plein de vieilles choses après une demie heure de fouilles. Il l'avait trouvé dans sa chambre, la pièce dans laquelle il passait la majorité de son temps lorsqu'il venait ici. Il ne faisait pas confiance autres pièces, craignant qu'elles ne soient pleine de pièges, ou que les couvertures et les rideaux ne soient infestés de Doxy ou autres joyeusetés. Les Doxy étaient d'horribles créatures, leur venin pouvait être dangereux s'il restait dans le sang trop longtemps. Ils vivaient habituellement dans des maisons sales et abandonnées et c'était exactement ce qu'était le Square Grimmaurd.

Il commença à sortir de vieux objets; la chambre fut rapidement sens dessus dessous alors que le coffre se vidait. Finalement, il cria un 'ha ha!' en signe de triomphe lorsqu'il trouva l'album rouge relié d'or.

Son rire disparut alors qu'il tournait les pages, ses mouvements devenant plus violents à mesure qu'il observait une nouvelle page. Il recherchait frénétiquement au moins une photo de Harry, mais n'en trouva pas une seule sur les centaines de photos qu'il parcourait du regard. Il trouva des photos de Nick et Roxy lorsqu'ils étaient des bébés mais aucune de Harry après ses un an et trois mois. Il y avait même des photos de James, Lily, Roxy et Nick rassemblés, mais toujours aucune de Harry.

Sirius s'effondra à genoux, l'album photo tombant de ses doigts inertes, le choc s'était propagé en lui comme une traînée de poudre. Mais il refusait d'y renoncer; il commença à lire les lettres, passant des heures à lire celles qu'il avait reçu de Lily et James. Ses yeux bleus se remplirent de tristesse et de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Toutes les lettres mentionnaient Nick et comment il allait, sa magie accidentelle, ses devoirs scolaires – rien du tout sur Harry. Il s'arrêta de lire une fois qu'il fut arrivé à une lettre sur l'état de Roxy, d'après la date, Roxy avait cinq ans. Il la chiffonna et avec un cri de fureur, il la jeta à travers la pièce, complètement dévasté.

Il avait posé à Nick quelques questions, mais, même après cela, il avait refusé d'y croire, malgré la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Harry. Il pensait que tout avait été exagéré, comme tout ce que publiait la Gazette du Sorcier. Ça ne l'était pas; ils avaient complètement oublié Harry, ils ne l'avaient même pas éduqué comme il le méritait. Ce n'était pas comme si les Potter était en manque d'argent, bon sang, ils avaient plus d'argent qu'ils ne pourraient en dépenser en une seule vie. Et puis, comment pouvait-on oublier d'éduquer son propre enfant, bon sang? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué avant.

"Oh Harry," murmura Sirius, anéanti.

* * *

"James, est-ce que ce que raconte la Gazette du Sorcier est vrai?" demanda Remus en s'approchant de son meilleur ami. Il restait deux jours avant la pleine lune; il pouvait sentir son ami n'importe où dans le château. Il était devant le lac et il l'avait rapidement rejoint pour obtenir des réponses. Il avait été demandé à Poudlard pour aider à entraîner Nick – plus qu'il ne l'avait fait l'année précédente. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire, Nick ne s'était pas très bien débrouillé pendant le tournoi d'après Dumbledore et James. Ce qui s'opposait à ce que Lily lui avait raconté, alors il était complètement perdu.

"Quelle partie?" demanda James d'un ton monotone.

"Tout," répondit Remus, son regard ambre sérieux.

"Oui. Harry est à la tête de la famille, il contrôle officiellement les voûtes, il possède les Sièges et les droits de votes." dit James, l'amertume résonnant dans sa voix, le rendant presque malade.

"Je voulais parler de son éducation et les allégations James…" Remus s'interrompit.

"Tout est exagéré bon sang!," siffla furieusement James.

Remus était sur le point d'avaler l'explication quand il sentit le mensonge dégoulinant pratiquement de James. Il était très doué pour détecter les menteurs, surtout à l'approche de la pleine lune où son sens de l'odorat s'accroissait. Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il réalisa ce que cela signifiait.

"Tu n'as engagé personne pour éduquer ton propre fils! Sais-tu ce que les gens disent de toi?" demanda faiblement Remus.

James se renfrogna "C'était une erreur involontaire!" s'écria-t-il après quelques secondes.

"Deux ou trois jours sans tuteur est une erreur involontaire…ne pas trouver de tuteur du tout est une honte…et c'est ce que tu es dans tous les cercles de Sang-Pur!" dit Remus en secouant la tête comme pour se débarrasser de toiles d'araignée.

"Comme si je me souciais de ce qu'ils pensent," dit âprement James.

"C'est une bonne chose que Harry ait pris la direction des voûtes…je les ai entendu dire qu'ils allaient racheter tes actions, brutalement s'il le fallait." répliqua Remus, la voix plate. Si quelqu'un avait la majorité des actions, il pourrait racheter le reste auprès des autres actionnaires. Les Potter avaient de longs bras dans de nombreux domaines; leur héritage aurait très bien pu partir en fumée si Harry n'avait pas pris le nom des Peverell. Les choses qu'il avait entendu sur James, son meilleur ami, le fait de l'avoir défendu contre ceux qui disaient du mal de lui – il voulait juste ravaler ses propres mots désormais. Son ami avait changé…quels autres mensonges lui avait-il raconté.

"Remus! Tu es là. Bien, j'étais inquiète que tu ne puisse pas venir. Ça te conviens de commencer jeudi?" s'exclama Lily, assez fort pour que Remus et James l'entende, elle savait également que la pleine lune allait bientôt arrivée et qu'il serait donc malade pendant quelques jours.

"Saches que je le fais pour Nick, pour aucun de vous deux," dit Remus, ses yeux ambres pleins de rage et de souffrance.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Lily avec perplexité en les observant. James et Remus avaient-ils eu une altercation? C'était étrange en soi, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, ils ne se chamaillaient même pas.

"Le pire dans tout ça…c'est que je suis autant à blâmer que vous deux…je ne lui ai jamais demandé une seule fois comment il allait!" s'écria furieusement Remus, "Si c'est ainsi que je me sens, je ferais mieux de voir comment va Sirius…je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que les nouvelles sont apparues dans la Gazette du Sorcier."

"Il est venu voir Nick il y a quelques jours…il est parti avant que je puisse le rattraper et lui dire." dit James, insensible. Il était en train de perdre son meilleur ami, cela ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que Remus serait furieux ou que d'autres personnes pourraient l'être. Si Remus était ainsi, comment Sirius allait réagir? James se senti au dépourvu; tout partait en fumée. Il perdait ses amis, il avait perdu son argent, son statut de chef de la famille Potter et il craignait la réaction des gens. Le public était vraiment versatile; cela allait donner une très mauvaise image à Nick…et en plus de cela, on leur ferait la leçon.

Remus siffla furieusement avant de partir sans adresser la moindre parole à ses soit-disant amis. Aussi furieux qu'il semblait, il sentit de la culpabilité à la surface, en essayant de penser à la dernière fois qu'il avait vraiment parlé à Harry. Le fait qu'il ait passé toute l'année précédente avec Nick, et n'accordant pas une seule minute avec Harry rendit les choses encore pires. Il avait tellement envie de se défouler sur quelque chose, mais il devait trouver Sirius avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

* * *

Remus entra au Square Grimmaurd; c'était le seul autre endroit auquel il pensait pouvoir trouver Sirius. Il avait été à son ancien appartement, au Chaudron Baveur et à la Tête de Sanglier pour voir s'il n'était pas en train de boire.Dès qu'il pénétra le Square Grimmaurd, il constata que Sirius n'était nulle part en vue, puis, il sentit l'odeur récente de Sirius. Il était ici, ou au moins il l'avait été très récemment, il suivit les effluves jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Sirius.

Il le trouva entouré de robes, de lettres froissées et déchirées, et d'un album photo grand ouvert sur le sol. Il avait une lettre froissée dans sa main et avait un air de souffrance sur le visage.

" Sirius?" demanda Remus, se laissant glisser calmement près de son ami, l'inquiétude faisant briller ses yeux ambres.

"Il me déteste, Remy." geignit Sirius.

"Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai," dit Remus, le mensonge glissant entre ses dents. Il n'en voudrait pas à Harry s'il les détestait, mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'adolescent de quinze ans puisse leur pardonner.

"Je suis allé voir Nick il y a quelques jours, il m'a pratiquement avoué tout ce que le journal avait déjà dit." dit Sirius, sa voix roque d'émotion.

"Je sais, je suis aller voir James…" Remus s'interrompit, incapable d'en dire plus.

"J'ai écrit à Harry…je viens de recevoir sa réponse." chuchota Sirius, son allure était défaitiste.

"Qu'a-t-il écrit?" demanda Remus, la voix emplie de crainte.

Sirius lui tendit la lettre.

_M. Black, _

_Mon nom n'est pas Harry James Potter - mais Harry Peverell, s'il vous plaît, employez-le. _

_Difficile pour vous d'écrire? Eh bien, cela est beaucoup plus difficile pour moi de vous répondre. Je me fiche de ce que vous croyez ou non, je suis désolé mais vous ne signifiez rien pour moi. Je n'ai rien reçu de vous depuis tout petit, entre trois ou quatre ans. Je dois admettre que vous êtes resté plus longtemps que mes parents, ce qui n'est pas rien. Mais, à la fin, vous m'avez oubliez, si vous ne l'aviez pas appris, vous ne l''auriez jamais su et cela ne vous aurait pas préoccupé._

_Indépendamment de mes sentiments personnels envers vous, ou plutôt le manque de sentiment que j'éprouve pour vous, je vais répondre à vos questions; ils n'étaient pas aussi mauvais qu'on les décrit dans les journaux, non, ils étaient pires. Oui, ils l'étaient. Ils m'ont en effet privé d'éducation, je devais espionner les leçons de Nick, sinon, je serais arrivé à Poudlard complètement illettré. En rajouter? Ils n'exagèrent pas un peu trop? Eh bien j'espère en avoir bien rajouté, moi. Je vous souhaite le meilleur dans votre vie M. Black, ma vie vaut finalement la peine de vivre. Je suis actuellement sous l'apprentissage de Severus Snape pour obtenir ma Maîtrise et c'est là que je demeure. Même si je n'avais aucun endroit où aller, je ne viendrais jamais chez vous, surtout pour vous aider à alléger votre conscience coupable. Je vous donne un conseil, allez de l'avant. Après tout, je n'ai jamais fait partie de votre vie, vous ne pouvez pas regretter quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais eu. _

_M. Harry Peverell._

Remus grimaça après l'avoir lu, oui, Sirius avait raison; Harry les haïssait vraiment – la culpabilité semblait s'intensifier. Il se souvenait de la dernière chose qu'il avait offert à Harry, un journal, un petit journal intime, il avait offert le même pour Nick. L'année d'après, il n'avait pas pu se le permettre, il avait demandé à Sirius d'acheter quelque chose ensemble. L'année d'après, il avait acheté un livre de Latin et un sur la bonne phraséologie pour Nick et pour Roxy, un jouet pour enfant.

"Nous devons honorer le souhait de Harry, Sirius…" dit Remus en aidant son meilleur ami à se lever, il le guida dans la cuisine et leur versa à tout les deux un verre de whisky Pur-Feu.

"Comment peut-on abandonner?" s'écria pratiquement Sirius.

"Parce qu'on a provoqué tout ça, on ne s'en est pas soucié, on a oublié et on doit vivre avec ça. Nous sommes aussi coupable que Lily et James, et Harry à fondamentalement exprimé le souhait d'être laissé en paix." répondit Remus avec tristesse, "Il commence à refaire sa vie, il aura bientôt quinze ans et c'est trop tard pour lui."

"Je dois faire quelque chose," geignit Sirius.

"Harry ne veut pas de toi Sirius, fait juste la seule chose qu'il veut…peut-être que si on le fait, il viendra vers nous un jour." dit Remus plus optimiste que tout.

"Bien." répondit Sirius en laissant sortir un énorme soupir de défaite.

"Veux-tu aider à entraîner Nick? J'ai dit à Lily et James que je ne veux plus rien à voir avec eux. Que je le ferais seulement pour aider Nick, je ne veux pas les perdre tous les deux, je ne peux pas, ce sont mes louveteaux." dit Remus avec tristesse.

"Je ne veux être auprès d'aucun d'entre eux, en ce moment," dit furieusement Sirius, avalant cul sec la boisson comme si ce n'était que de l'eau, avant de remplir à nouveau son verre. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait perdu son filleul, l'un de ses filleuls. Le pire, c'était qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il avait provoqué cet événement. Il avait le culot de penser du mal de James de ne pas avoir éduqué Harry, alors qu'il n'avait pas offert de cadeau à son filleul depuis des années.

Ils l'avaient tous abandonné.

* * *

"Eh Oh? Severus? Harry?" s'écria la voix d'une femme, qu'ils savaient être Eileen Snape.

"Mère que fais-tu ici?" demanda un Severus surpris en entrant dans la pièce.

"Je suis juste venue voir comment vous alliez tous les deux!" sourit Eileen, bien que son sourire soit plus faible que d'habitude, remarquèrent Severus et Harry. Elle détestait vraiment être ici, l'endroit où elle avait été élevée.

"C'est bon de te revoir!" sourit joyeusement Harry devant la femme qu'il considérait comme une mère – plus que la sienne, en tout cas.

"Toi aussi…comment ça va?" demanda Eileen en se débarrassant de la suie posée sur ses vêtements. Elle était une Prince de par le sang, alors elle avait été accepté dans la maison sans avoir besoin des mots de passe.

"Je dois partir pour une demie heure; je vais à Poudlard, je dois parler avec Dumbledore à propos de l'éducation de Harry." dit Severus "Pourquoi ne tiendrais-tu pas compagnie à Harry jusqu'à ce que je revienne? Ou mieux encore, que tu dînes avec nous?"

"J'adorerais Severus," dit Eileen.

Severus fut surpris; ils devaient vraiment lui manquer si elle acceptait de dîner ici, au Manoir des Prince. Un petit frémissement sur ses lèvres montra à quel point cela plaisait à Severus, il acquiesça avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. Il appela le bureau du directeur avant de disparaître de leur vue.

* * *

"Severus, c'est bon de te revoir!" s'exclama Albus Dumbledore agréablement surpris.

"Albus, je suis ici pour une raison officielle." dit Severus, toujours fâché contre le directeur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Albus l'air inquiet maintenant, il espérait que Severus ait reconsidéré sa proposition et voudrait bien enseigner à Nick. Les professeurs étaient…plutôt froids envers Nick, James et Lily. Non pas que la famille ait semblé le remarquer, non, ils étaient coincés dans leur propre monde. Bien que James et Lily aient été plus calme que la normale ce jour-là, pour des raisons qu'il ne savait pas...pour l'instant.

Il ne réalisait pas que cela allait seulement être encore pire.

"Vous savez que Harry est mon apprenti, mais il souhaite également continuer son éducation normale. Comme vous le savez, je ne porte aucun intérêt sur la magie autre que la défense, quelques sortilèges et les potions. Je ne me souviens plus assez des runes anciennes pour les lui enseigner." dit Severus.

"Il veut faire deux cursus?" demanda Dumbledore, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

"En effet, il veut continuer avec runes anciennes, soins aux créatures magiques, sortilège, métamorphose et arithmancie. Si vous pouviez vous assurer que ces matières soient toutes sur le même créneau, j'apprécierai. Je vous demande ce service pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous, Albus." dit Severus.

"Trois ou quatre de ces matières durent deux heures chaque semaine, Severus…il serait préférable d'accorder un jour et demi au moins…" Albus s'interrompit, n'envisageant même pas de contredire Severus.

"Hm…c'est vrai." dit Severus, il savait que les runes anciennes, sortilège, arithmancie et quelques fois la métamorphose duraient sur une période de deux heures, car cela pouvait être très compliqué.

"J'ai besoin de temps pour voir ce qu'il fait cette année…avant de pouvoir te dire, avec certitude, combien de temps il restera à Poudlard. J'essayerai au mieux de placer ces cours le même jour, je sais que celui de soins aux créatures magiques a été placé et cela ne dure qu'une heure, alors si un autre de ces cours ne dure qu'une heure, je peux les juxtaposer sur le même jour." dit Dumbledore, en trempant une délicate plume dorée dans un encrier de couleur or. Il écrivit le nom des matières en de grosses lettres pour ne pas oublier. Espérant que Severus serait maintenant sur la voie de lui pardonner d'avoir été un imbécile.

"Merci Albus." dit Severus.

"Comment va Harry?" demanda Dumbledore avec attention.

"Il va très bien après tout ce qu'il s'est passé," répondit Severus, l'éducation de Harry s'avérait plus importante, qu'on l'aurait cru. Elle était plus importante que celle des autres, maintenant que Voldemort était de retour. Il le savait malheureusement très bien, considérant qu'il sentait la marque le brûler de temps en temps. Heureusement, une nouvelle potion d'engourdissement avait été créée pour faire arrêter la sensation de brûlure ou même de démangeaison. Harry ne voulait pas que les gens le sachent; Severus comprenait vraiment pourquoi maintenant. Il ne voulait pas être utilisé, Dumbledore ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder Harry à Poudlard et le rendre 'convenablement éduqué et entraîné' comme ce qu'ils faisaient pour Nick. Le fait que Harry se soit émancipé rendait cela pratiquement impossible, et ils n'étaient pas prêts de le découvrir de toute façon.

Bien sûr, il savait que Dumbledore faisait ce qu'il pensait être le mieux, ou plutôt pour le plus grand bien. Dumbledore était un homme comme les autres, et il avait aussi des attentes qui pesaient sur ses épaules. Cela ne l'excusait pourtant pas pour ce qu'il faisait à Nick Potter ou ce qu'il pourrait faire à Harry Potter s'il découvrait la vérité.

"Oui…oui je suppose que tu as raison." acquiesça Dumbledore.

"Je dois y aller, ma mère n'apprécie pas trop le Manoir des Prince et je ne veux pas les laisser Harry et elle seuls trop longtemps." dit Severus, utilisant la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit. Ne voulant pas que Dumbledore commence à parler de Nick. Pour une fois, cependant, Severus avait tort, parce que Dumbledore était lui aussi très occupé.

"Bien sûr, salues-les pour moi, s'il te plaît!" s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore.

"Merci," dit doucereusement Severus en haussant un sourcil. Puis il partit par la cheminée en s'interrogeant sur l'air joyeux de Dumbledore.

* * *

"Ah, Roxy, comment vas-tu?" dit Dumbledore en souriant joyeusement à la petite fille de onze ans.

"J'm'ennuie," répondit- elle franchement.

"Eh bien, il y a des livres à la bibliothèque qui ne demandent qu'à être lus!" encouragea Dumbledore.

"Je sais, seulement...il y en a beaucoup trop à lire," soupira Roxy, ses parents avaient passé tellement de temps avec Nick qu'il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela et elle était blessée; sa mère l'avait toujours favorisée. Elle n'aimait pas être ici; s'ils étaient au manoir, sa mère n'aurait pas agit de cette façon, elle en était sûre.

"Tu ne seras certainement pas à Serdaigle avec un tel commentaire," répliqua Dumbledore sur un ton jovial.

"Je serai à Gryffondor comme maman!" dit la petite fille de onze ans sur un ton catégorique. Elle devait y être répartie; peut-être qu'ainsi, sa mère la remarquerait plus longtemps que quelques minutes.

"Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute." répondit Dumbledore en se moquant un peu.

"Merci, monsieur!" sourit finalement la petite fille de onze ans.

"Aucun problème, et maintenant peux-tu me dire où je pourrais trouver ta mère?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Elle est dans la Grande Salle. Après le déjeuner on va sur le Chemin de Traverse!" dit joyeusement Roxy.

"Bien," sourit Dumbledore.

Finalement, la Grande Salle fut en vue, ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle.

"Ah, Lily, puis-je t'emprunter Nick pour quelques heures ce soir?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Pourquoi?" Lily fronça des sourcils d'un air confus.

"J'aimerais qu'Horace Slughorn vienne enseigner, et je veux qu'il rencontre Nick; il est après tout l'un des meilleurs étudiants en potions!" répondit joyeusement Dumbledore. Il savait que c'était faux, il croyait Severus, à l'instar de Reese. Cependant, s'il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait avec un peu de flatterie, alors il le ferait.

"Oh, très bien! Aucun problème!" sourit joyeusement Lily.

Le reste des professeurs se contentèrent de marmonner dans leur barbe.

"Bien," déclara Dumbledore en ignorant les chuchotement des autres professeurs – ce qu'il allait devoir être habitué à faire.

* * *

"Alors, qu'as-tu fait d'autre?" demanda Eileen, qui avait appris chaque détail de la semaine qui s'était déroulée. L'anniversaire de Harry allait bientôt arriver, et Eileen allait demander à Severus ce qu'il avait prévu. Même si ce n'était qu'un dîner spécial avec un gâteau par la suite, ce serait mieux que rien.

"C'est tout, oh si, ma potion! La potion que j'ai crée pour la deuxième tâche, Severus veut qu'on la commercialise!" répondit Harry, son visage prenant un air passionné.

"Que vous allez présenter, pas nous. Vous l'avez crée après tout." dit Severus en sortant de la cheminée et en entendant la dernière phrase.

"Oh…bien, d'accord alors... Et on va à une conférence! Tout à propos des potions. Ça va être fascinant mais je ne suis pas très rassuré par le fait que tout le monde me regarde!" dit Harry en se confiant à Eileen.

"Vous auriez dû me parler de vos craintes; la conférence se déroule en Amérique, ce qui veut dire que la majorité des gens qui s'y trouverons seront des américains. Bien sûr, d'autres vont venir, ils seront, pour la plupart, là pour les potions, et non pas pour regarder un apprenti." dit Severus avec honnêteté en s'asseyant, les rejoignant pour prendre un café.

"Amérique?" haleta Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

"En effet, nous voyageront fréquemment durant les prochaines années pour les conférences et rassemblements de potions." dit Severus.

"Wow, je n'ai jamais été nulle part," dit Harry les yeux écarquillés.

"Cela va changer," dit doucement Severus.

"Alors, quand a lieue cette conférence?" demanda Eileen d'un air intéressé.

"Dans deux jours je crois, je dois vérifier le magazine encore une fois." dit Severus.

"Je pense que je vais vous accompagner tous les deux," dit Eileen, elle ne s'y était jamais rendu. Elle n'avait jamais crée de potion ou assisté à un rassemblement. Bien évidemment puisqu'elle avait fuit le monde des sorciers juste après avoir été diplômée. S'était mariée avec Tobias, avait eu Severus, puis les choses avaient dégringolé. Ce ne fut qu'après la mort de l'homme que les choses s'étaient à nouveau éclaircies. Cependant, elle ne pouvait désormais plus rester debout pendant des heures, elle ne pouvait donc plus brasser des potions comme elle avait toujours aimé le faire. Elle n'avait plus les mains assez stables pour remuer pendant des heures avec précision.

"On adorerait!" sourit Harry, son visage se fendant presque en deux. "Comment cela s'est-il passé à Poudlard?" son sourire se fanant et il avait maintenant l'air inquiet.

"Il va le faire; il s'agit juste d'une question de savoir combien de jour vous serez à Poudlard. Albus va essayer de voir s'ils peuvent les placer sur un seul jour," dit calmement Severus.

"Génial! J'étais si inquiet qu'il ne puisse pas accepter … je ne suis pas suffisamment important pour qu'il fasse des exceptions pour moi." dit-il, légèrement amer mais illuminé de bonheur; il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Jusqu'à présent, ce dimanche s'avérait être le meilleur jour qu'il avait passé depuis longtemps. Eileen était ici, Severus était également là, il allait retourner à Poudlard et il allait obtenir sa Maîtrise; lentement, mais sûrement. Luna allait être heureuse, c'était une bonne chose. Il ne pourrait pas veiller sur elle lorsqu'il ne serait pas à Poudlard. Non pas que cela le dérangeait vraiment, puisqu'elle allait se retrouver toute seule pour sa septième année. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle malheureusement, mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de jeter des sorts sur ceux qui oseraient lui faire du mal.

"Tu es important à nos yeux!" dit Eileen d'un ton catégorique en lui tapotant le genou pour le conforter.

"Merci…Merci à tout les deux" déclara Harry du plus profond de son cœur.

Viktor, Luna, Eileen, et Severus – il mourrait pour eux tous et si la prophétie en était la preuve, il finirait peut-être par, en effet, mourir pour eux. En ce moment, il ne pouvait pas se confronter à un homme de trente années d'expérience magique. D'après ce qu'il avait appris sur Voldemort, le mage noir avait été abandonné et laissé dans un orphelinat; le monde des sorciers n'en avait aucun. Alors, il avait été abandonné dans le monde moldu et avait probablement tout découvert à l'âge de onze ans. Il avait passé ces treize dernières années à l'état d'esprit, alors oui, trente ans, peut-être plus ou moins, il ne savait pas tout et ne clamait pas le contraire.

* * *

Et oui c'est fini pour cette semaine

En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et l'entrée en scène de Sirius et Remus.

Ansi que la réfléxion de James:

"_James se senti au dépourvu; **tout** partait en fumée. Il perdait ses **amis**, il avait perdu son **argent**, son statut de **chef de la famille Potter** et il craignait la **réaction des gens**. Le public était vraiment versatile; cela allait donner une très **mauvaise image à Nick**…."_

Je crois que James a oublié l'élément le plus important: il a perdu l'un de ses enfants!

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!


	22. Chapter 22

******Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Auteure**: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

******Chapitre ****22 **

**Dumbledore Slughorn et Conférences **

* * *

**Monde Moldu - Albus, Nick et Horace Slughorn**

Albus Dumbledore avait en effet emprunté Nick Potter, les faisant transplaner devant une petite maison dont le voisinage était moldu. Horace était devenu très…paranoïaque et mystérieux depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Il communiquait difficilement, et lorsqu'il le faisait, ce n'étaient que des phrases très courtes. Il était parti très peu de temps après que Voldemort ait commencé son règne de terreur, ou plutôt, lorsqu'il avait découvert que c'était son ancien élève qui tuait des gens. Albus n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais maintenant, cela lui revenait.

"Où on est? C'est où ici?" demanda Nick en plissant son nez de dégoût.

"C'est l'endroit où vit Horace Slughorn, c'est un professeur de potions et j'espère pouvoir l'engager." expliqua Albus.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec le professeur Reese?" s'exclama Nick sur un ton coléreux. Reese l'adorait et il l'aidait avec les potions même si cela s'avérait être une perte de temps. Il 'avait gentiment assuré qu'il pourrait être Auror lorsque le temps viendrait – les potions étaient importantes car c'était l'un des moyens les plus sûrs qui pouvait les aider à se dissimuler.

"Il a décidé de … passer à autre chose. Le professeur Slughorn est un admirateur de personnes talentueuses et renommées. Il aime créer des clubs d'étudiants et les aider, c'est également l'un de tes admirateurs." apaisa Dumbledore en souriant avec fierté.

"Oh, eh bien, je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de venir?" sourit Nick se sentant important.

"Oui, en effet," répondit Dumbledore, pour toutes les mauvaises raisons mais il ne le lui dit pas.

"Super!" sourit Nick excité de rencontrer une nouvelle personne qui l'adulait.

Dumbledore frappa à la porte et Nick attendit impatiemment.

"J'arrive!" s'exclama une voix de l'intérieur, des grognements pouvaient être entendus alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, le regard grognon se changea en un air surpris et choqué. "Albus? Que faites-vous ici?" demanda l'homme stupéfait en clignant des yeux.

"Ah, Horace, ravi de te revoir, permets-moi de te présenter à l'un de mes élèves…Nicolas Potter." dit Dumbledore ses yeux étincelant de triomphe.

"Entrez, entrez avant que quelqu'un ne vous voit," dit Horace l'air décidément plus joyeux avec cette information.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer," dit pompeusement Nick.

"Oui, heureux de te rencontrer aussi," dit Horace en observant attentivement Nick, il remarqua que l'enfant était bien trop … arrogant à son goût.

"Je suis sûr que tu te demandes pourquoi nous sommes ici?" demanda Dumbledore attirant l'attention d'Horace qui observait Nick.

"Oui en effet…pourquoi êtes-vous ici?" demanda Horace avec suspicion.

"J'ai dans l'espoir que tu sortes de ta retraite et enseignes les potions cette année?" questionna Dumbledore, sonnant plus désespéré qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Oh non Albus, je suis bien trop vieux pour cela!" répondit Slughorn en secouant la tête.

"Comme c'est dommage, je suis sûr que Nick sera déçu; ton club de Slug est vraiment très exclusif," dit Dumbledore sur un ton convaincant.

Horace avait l'air profondément partagé.

"C'est ma mère!" s'exclama Nick en regardant sa mère, elle était debout à côté de – ses yeux s'élargirent – Snape? De toutes les personnes qu'il y avait, pourquoi était-ce Snape? Il frissonna en y pensant. Où était son père? N'était-il pas assez doué en potion? C'était un Auror alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là? Son père devait être là … mais il n'était nulle part.

"Ah, oui! C'était une très bonne élève, l'une des meilleurs à qui j'ai eu la chance d'enseigner! En particulier pour une née-moldue." dit Slughorn en souriant avec fierté.

"Où est mon père?" demanda Nick en fronçant des sourcils de consternation.

"Ah, il n'était pas intéressé en potions comme l'était votre mère…il préférait faire des farces," expliqua Horace en souriant avec fierté en regardant toutes les photos sur son mur. Chacun d'entre eux étaient connus d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais pas autant que Tom Jedusor, Severus Snape et Lily Potter.

"Oh," dit Nick, vu comment ses parents l'avaient pressé pour qu'il ait de meilleures notes en première et deuxième année, il avait pensé qu'ils étaient des rats de bibliothèque placés à Gryffondor par erreur.

"Juste pour quelques années, Horace, accorde moi cette faveur," dit Dumbledore.

"Très bien," soupira Horace, avoir la chance d'avoir Nick Potter dans le Club de Slug était trop tentant. Il pourrait dire à tout le monde qu'il avait enseigné à l'enfant, le garçon qui avait vaincu Tom.

"Parfait!" sourit Dumbledore plus heureux maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

"Pas plus de trois ans, Albus," dit Slughorn, la cinquième, sixième et septième années de Nick Potter et il partirait. Il retournerait vivre dans différentes villes moldue pour essayer d'amoindrir son sentiment de culpabilité, mais il était incapable de dire ce qu'il savait – l'horreur de cet acte était simplement trop dur à supporter.

"Très bien," dit Albus, tout de même content. Si Severus avait raison, il devait créer un contrat afin de s'assurer qu'Horace ne pourrait pas partir s'il réalisait que Nick n'était pas aussi doué qu'il le disait. Nick Potter était – après tout – l'unique raison pour laquelle Horace avait décidé de revenir.

* * *

**La conférence - Amérique - Severus et Harry. **

Harry était occupé à discuter avec quelques apprentis plus âgés venant d'Amérique, Severus était assis près de leur 'Maîtres', parlant de potions et répondant à leur questions. Les apprentis avaient entre dix-huit et vingt-quatre ans, et quelques uns étaient jaloux. Harry pouvait discerner du mépris et de la moquerie dans leurs yeux, il faisait donc de son mieux pour les éviter lorsqu'il le pouvait. Franchement, être jaloux juste parce qu'il avait crée une potion et eux non. Certains d'entre eux étaient gentils par contre, ils pensaient que c'était vraiment incroyable qu'il ait sût ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie à un si jeune âge.

"C'est un très bon début pour une première potion, Severus, je peux voir pourquoi tu l'as choisi" dit le Maître Soren, sonnant profondément impressionné.

Severus sourit d'amusement et hocha sèchement de la tête.

"Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où tu prendrais un apprenti, après tout ce que nous t'avons entendu dire sur les enfants et surtout ceux des Potter." dit le Maître Grimm en arrivant derrière eux et s'asseyant.

"Ce n'est pas un Potter," dit Severus en faisant un rictus victorieux.

"Non…non il ne l'est plus, ce qu'on dit est vrai alors?" demanda Maître Grimm en observant avec curiosité le garçon de quatorze ans qui avait crée une formidable petite potion. Il regarda à nouveau Severus, ses cheveux poivre et sel attachés en queue de cheval, son visage âgé ne montrant rien d'autre que de la curiosité.

"Cela, Jacob, dépend de ce que vous avez entendu," dit sérieusement Severus, regardant Grimm avec une regard contemplatif, se demandant ce qu'il avait entendu dire.

"Il a été déclaré qu'ils ont refusé de donner une éducation à leur fils," dit Maître Grimm, l'air extrêmement dégoûté.

Severus examina son apprenti, s'assurant qu'il soit assez loin de leur conversation. Aucun doute que Harry voudrait éviter cela, les regards constants et les discussions sur lui, il avait eu tort en fin de compte. On ne parlait pas seulement de potions, et d'une certaine manière, les gens d'ici avaient appris ce que les Potter avaient fait. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait cinq potionnistes qui le fixaient intensément, attendant qu'il leur dise si c'était vrai ou faux.

"C'est exacte. Heureusement, Harry s'est montré assez intelligent pour trouver un moyen d'apprendre tout seul," dit Severus ne révélant pas comment il avait réussi un tel exploit et n'en ayant pas la moindre intention.

"Impossible!" s'écria Maître Russell, "Balivernes! Comment a-t-il pu réussir une chose pareille?"

"Indubitablement, vous avez entendu parler de Nicolas Potter," dit Severus, ses lèvres formant une grimace de dégoût à la simple mention du garçon.

"Evidemment," se moqua Maître Soren, qui n'en avait pas entendu parler? Peu importe l'endroit où vous vous trouviez, tout le monde avait entendu parler de Nicolas Potter. Il faudrait avoir été enfoui sous un rocher pendant une décennie pour ne pas en avoir entendu parler. Beaucoup de spécialistes avaient essayé de comprendre comment Nick Potter avait survécu mais aucune raison pertinente n'avait été trouvée. La plupart des gens le qualifiait de miracle, et ils l'adorait pour cela. Même si de nombreuses personnes ne se préoccupaient pas de cela, certains étaient heureux que cela ce soit passé et que ce miracle ait sauvé leur vie. Tout le monde en Grande Bretagne, cependant, ne pouvait se lasser de sa petite célébrité, Severus étant l'une des exceptions. Severus n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait tenir sa langue et surtout avec quelqu'un d'aussi sain d'esprit que lui. Ou plutôt des gens qui ne venaient pas de Grande Bretagne et ne se préoccupaient pas non plus de Nick Potter.

"Eh bien Harry est son frère jumeau, leur âge et la couleur de leur cheveux sont leur seuls ressemblances. Je crains qu'ils ne l'aient oubliés dans leur quête de rendre leur bien aimé garçon qui a survécu heureux" dit Severus le mépris et le dégoût bien apparents pour que tous l'entendent.

"Ils ont un autre enfant, non?" demanda Maître Damon avec précaution.

"En effet, Roxanne commence Poudlard cette année, si j'ai bien entendu," dit Severus sans la moindre émotion.

"Et son éducation?" demanda Maître Soren avec curiosité.

"D'après tout ce que j'ai appris, Harry est le seul qu'ils ont négligé," dit Severus avec amertume.

"Je pense qu'ils ont peut-être négligé le meilleur d'entre eux, ce garçon va aller très loin et faire de bien grandes choses." déclara Maître Russell.

"Sans aucun doute, je m'assurerai qu'il développe tout son potentiel." dit Severus, un sourire déterminé sur le visage.

"Incontestablement Severus, s'il y a bien une personne qui puisse le faire, c'est bien toi." dit Maître Grimm avec respect.

"Si c'était la dernière chose que je devais faire, je le ferai," dit Severus, son visage montrant sa détermination.

"Severus, voilà vous pouvez y aller, la potion de votre apprenti a été ajoutée aux potions faites cette décennie!" déclara Maître James. Tendant le livre pour que Severus puisse voir le bon côté de la magie; ils pouvaient ajouter de toutes nouvelles potions dans le livre et elles apparaissaient à l'intérieur au fur et à mesure. Tous les Maîtres de Potion et les passionnés de Potion avaient ce livre et ne le laissaient jamais hors de leur vue. Cela coûtait très cher, mais en valait la peine. Sans aucun doute, l'hebdomadaire de Potions l'avait déjà et la potion y serait aussi ajoutée dans le mensuel de Potions. Cela serait une bonne récompense pour Harry pour avoir crée la potion et pour sa consécration à la préparation de potion.

"Merci," dit sèchement Severus.

"Aucun problème!" dit Maître James en partant pour rejoindre sa table.

"Severus tu restes pour un verre?" demanda Maître Soren.

"En fait, pas cette année, malheureusement mon apprenti n'est pas majeur, en plus ma mère m'a accompagné cette année comme vous le savez. Je ferais mieux d'aller la voir pour m'assurer qu'elle n'a pas acheté toute la boutique," dit Severus en faisant un rictus. Lorsqu'il se rendait à ce genre de conférences il sortait habituellement pour prendre un verre avec ces Maîtres Potion. L'excuse qu'il avait donné était vraie, il n'allait pas laisser Harry ici avec ces gens. Lui aussi avait vu les regards envieux et jaloux qu'on lui lançait. En fait, il s'en était aperçu la veille avant même que Harry ne se soit adressé à qui que ce soit, lorsque Harry était monté sur l'estrade pour leur présenter la potion et la façon dont il l'avait crée, sur le visage de quelques uns, la rage et la jalousie à pris le dessus. Harry fut très mal à l'aise lorsqu'il dut répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Severus s'était levé et avait rejoint son apprenti. Il s'était tenu à côté de lui et leur avait jeté un regard froid. Les défiant de commencer à poser des questions qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la potion. L'une des questions l'avait littéralement accusé d'avoir trouvé cette potion et de l'avoir volé à quelqu'un.

La conférence dura trois jours et avait été pour la majeur partie du temps ennuyeuse, mais c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir publié sa potion.

"Très bien Severus, peut-être demain alors!" sourit Maître Damon.

"Peut-être," acquiesça Severus en faisant un rictus; sa propre version du sourire.

Severus se leva, les salua de la tête en retour avant de partir rejoindre son apprenti. S'il n'avait pas une aussi bonne vue, cela aurait été difficile; en effet, Harry était le plus petit, aussi grand qu'il le paraissait pour son âge, il n'était rien face aux personnes plus âgé. Il avança en s'assurant de ne pas toucher les gens, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne en face de Harry.

"Harry…prêt à partir?" demanda doucement Severus.

"Oui monsieur!" dit Harry, semblant grandement soulagé.

"Alors venez," dit Severus, "Allons-y et rejoignons ma mère avant qu'elle n'achète tout le magasin."

Harry ricana en hochant de la tête en assentiment. Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au stand de potion qui avait été mis en place temporairement. Non seulement les ingrédients de potion de tout les jours étaient en vente mais aussi les ingrédients rares étaient vendus. Ce qui comprenait des ingrédients à base de Basilic; il savait déjà que Dumbledore lui avait donné le Basilic. Il avait désapprouvé le fat que Dumbledore ait utiliser Fumseck pour s'approprier le Basilic et de l'avoir donné à quelqu'un d'autre. Techniquement, il lui appartenait - c'était lui qui l'avait vaincu après tout - pas qu'il s'en soit aperçu à ce moment-là. Ses soucis d'argent auraient été réglé s'il avait su. Maintenant, c'était impossible d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Severus n'y avait pas vraiment pensé du point de vue de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il aborde le sujet avec l'adolescent. Une grosse portion d'argent avait été mise dans la voûte personnelle de Harry depuis, et il avait aussi reçu des ingrédients à base de Basilic qu'il pourrait utiliser comme cela lui plairait.

"Ah, mère, je suis ravi de voir que tu n'as pas acheter tout ce qui était à portée de vue," dit Severus en souriant légèrement. Elle était assise et parlait avec quelqu'un d'autre, en tenant une jolie tasse de thé. Elle avait un petit sachet sur le comptoir, cela semblait être les seules potions qu'elle ait acheté. Les ingrédients ne devaient pas être rétrécis; ce n'étaient pas bon pour eux car la magie ne devait pas être utilisée près d'ingrédients pour potion , étant eux-même magique.

"Severus! Harry! La conférence est déjà terminée?" demanda Eileen surprise de les voir, elle regarda sa montre montre de poche avec curiosité et vit qu'en effet, trois heures étaient déjà passées. "Mon dieu! Que le temps passe vite!"

"Effectivement, c'est fini et tout le monde est parti prendre un verre." dit Severus pour lui fournir une explication. "Harry voulez-vous jetez un petit coup d'œil?"

"Je n'ai pas amené d'argent avec moi…" répondit Harry. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait acheter des ingrédients ou faire d'autres activités pendant les conférences. La prochaine fois, il apporterait de l'argent avec lui, ils s'étaient rendus à quelques endroits en Amérique et il avait adoré. Ce n'était pas juste une conférence; Severus l'avait également emmené à la cueillette d'ingrédients. Il avait insisté sur le fait que cela ne faisait aucun sens d'acheter des ingrédients que l'on pouvait obtenir soi-même. Ils avaient mangé à l'extérieur tout les soirs, de la nourriture qu'il n'avait jamais mangé avant: de la nourriture moldue! Il avait adoré le hamburger ou était-ce hamburger, peu importe, cela avait été délicieux. La glace était très différente; il avait choisi un crunch McFlurry. C'était bon, ce n'était pas la même chose que chez Fortarôme; non pas qu'il ait été autorisé à y manger beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais été autorisé de sortir avec sa famille, alors il avait à peu près neuf ou dix ans la première fois qu'il en avait goûté une.

"Ça ne fait rien, choisissez ce que vous voulez, nous allons partir dans approximativement une heure" dit doucement Severus en agitant légèrement sa baguette. Harry avait son propre kit de potions, et Severus l'avait encouragé à augmenter son contenu au de-là des ingrédients de base qu'il y avait dans son kit. On savait jamais si on en aurait besoin, en particulier pendant des expériences.

"Merci Severus!" sourit Harry, s'éloignant déjà pour parcourir les livres et ingrédients qui bordaient les tables.

"Je vais faire un petit tour, je vous laisse, nous mangerons quelque chose avant de retourner à l'hôtel." déclara Severus avec douceur.

Eileen sourit et acquiesça; pas du tout choquée que son fils prenne les commandes, il avait été ainsi depuis des années. Elle était la mère, pas l'enfant, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre, ses pieds étaient douloureux à force de marcher. Ils avaient été bien trop souvent cassés pour que ce soit confortable de marcher. Tobias savait qu'elle pouvait utiliser la magie pour se soigner - ce qui l'avait rendu plus vicieux – ainsi, il la laissait souvent dans une marre de sang. Elle avait perdu le compte après les trois premières fois qu'il avait cassé ses jambes dans de différents endroits. Malheureusement, la magie n'était pas une faiseuse de miracle, malgré le fait que ses fractures se soignaient, elles avaient été soigné à de nombreuses reprises et elles étaient simplement trop fragiles pour toutes les activités qu'elle faisait.

* * *

**L'hôtel - Amérique - Après la conférence**

"Je pense que je vais finir par m'acheter un plus gros sac!" commenta Harry, assis sur le sol à ajouter de nouveaux ingrédients dans des pots. Une fois dans les pots, ils étaient placés dans les poches qui étaient magiquement élargies pour contenir de gros pots. Avec un peu de magie pour ne pas détériorer les ingrédients.

Ils revenaient tout juste d'un restaurant, pour un dîner très chic, ils s'étaient habillés de vêtements moldus. Cela avait été étrange pour Harry qui n'avait jamais été dans le monde moldu, mais pour Severus et Eileen cela paraissait habituel. Bizarre mais amusant, Harry avait adoré, il aimait tout ce qui concernait ce voyage. Harry un bœuf saignant, des petites pommes de terre et ds petits pois, puis une crème caramel et une bonne glace - Ben et Jerry's,s'il se souvenait bien.

"Alors nous devrions t'en acheter un autre puisque nous sommes ici, je pense que ce serait mieux un en peau de dragon," répondit Severus avec douceur, assis avec un journal de potions dans les mains. Il avait donné son livre à Harry et ce dernier s'était exclamé avec excitation en le recevant. Cela semblait si professionnel; le fait que sa potion soit désormais écrite dans le livre était si différent que son écriture dans son propre journal de potion.

Eileen était assise sur le canapé, près du feu de cheminée, souriant avec bonheur en regardant son fils et le garçon qu'elle adorait comme le sien. Elle avait été la première à avoir acheté la potion de Harry, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec la première potion de Severus par hibou postal. Elle aurait pu l'avoir gratuitement, mais elle voulait l'acheter – être la première à le faire.

"Le quartier commerçant magique ici est trois fois plus grand que Chemin de Traverse et Pré-au-lard réunis." dit Eileen; elle y avait été la veille pendant quelques heures, elle était restée assise la plupart du temps pour boire une tasse de thé avec Elizabeth, la même femme avec laquelle elle discutait plus tôt dans la journée. c''était une maîtresse de potions; son fils suivait ses pas, il était l'apprenti de Maître Soren. Elle assistait à toutes les conférences de potions possible, vieillissant, cela devenait de plus en plus dure pour elle. Elle s'était trouvée une amie en Eileen.

"Vraiment? Wow je n'arrive même pas à imaginer!" haleta Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Eileen sourit gentiment en réponse.

* * *

**Poudlard École de sorcellerie - McGonagall, Slughorn, Chourave, Flitwick, Dumbledore, Lily, James et Nick Potter, **

Lorsque Albus Dumbledore ouvrit son journal au-dessus de son verre d'eau, la une le surpris. Non seulement lui, mais aussi tout le monde. Les Potter par contre regardaient le journal comme s'il dégageait une odeur fétide. Ils n'étaient pas contents pour Harry à ce moment-là, particulièrement avec toute la presse qui l'entourait. Il ruinait la réputation de Nick et ses chances de briller; c'était après tout Nick qui était meilleur en tout. Tout le monde savait que les Potter ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient si fascinés par leur enfant sans importance.

**_Harry Peverell – Plus jeune créateur de potion recensé_ **

"Excusez-moi Albus…qui est Harry Peverell?" demanda Slughorn il avait lu l'article.

"N'avez-vous pas lu la Gazette du sorcier?" intervint rapidement Chourave, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne puisse le faire.

"Non, je ne lis pas les journaux sorciers, je ne l'ai plus fait depuis des semaines," dit Slughorn, la confusion évidente dans sa voix. Depuis que Voldemort est revenu pour être exacte.

"Les Potter n'ont pas éduqué leur fils, le jumeau de Nick Potter – son nom était Harry Potter. Il s'est fait émanciper et est devenu l'héritier des Peverell; le chef de la famille Potter." dit Chourave, l'air vraiment dégoûté et le montrant ouvertement malgré le fait que les Potter étaient assis en face d'elle.

"Pas d'éducation?" bafouilla Slughorn.

"Non, ils l'ont négligé depuis la nuit où Vous-Savez-Qui a été détruit." répondit Chourave non sans une grosse dose de dégoût.

"Négligence?" dit Slughorn en bafouillant encore plus - en fait, il semblait prêt à faire une syncope.

"En effet," répondit Pomfresh, le visage fermé.

"Je dirais que Harry s'est très bien débrouillé, il a contrecarré trois mangemorts et en a tué un." dit Flitwick avec fierté.

Les yeux de Slughorn sortaient presque de leur orbite "Comment cela est-il arrivé?"

"Il a été enlevé; Nick a abandonné son propre frère aux prises de Voldemort et est revenu ici avec un portoloin. Il était à peine à un mètre de lui, un mètre ne lui aurait pris que quelques secondes pour l'attraper et revenir tout les deux en sécurité." dit Flitwick avec dédain.

"Doucement, doucement, il n'a que quatorze ans et il était très effrayé!" dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant, afin que ses professeurs se comporte convenablement.

"Son propre frère lui a sauvé la vie! Leur vie et c'est ainsi qu'il le remercie?" s'énerva Chourave la directrice de la maison de Poufsouffle – la loyauté signifiait tout pour cette petite corpulente.

"FERMEZ-LA! FERMEZ-LA! FERMEZ-LA!" s'exclama furieusement Nick. Il se sentait légèrement coupable de l'avoir laissé, mais seulement parce qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir et avait détruit sa réputation. Il était allé sur le Chemin de Traverse ce dimanche après-midi et cela n'aurait pas pu être pire. Les gens le fixaient comme s'il était un Serpentard, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible. Personne ne lui demandait son autographe et plus personne ne lui offrait quelque chose ou lui faisait de bons prix parce qu'il était le fameux Nick Potter. Plus personne ne voulait des photos de lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Jamais personne ne s'était préoccupé de Harry avant; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le faisait maintenant.

"Excusez-moi? Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor à la seconde où Poudlard recommencera!" haleta furieusement professeur Flitwick.

"Viens Nick, nous savons reconnaître lorsque nous ne sommes pas désirés," renifla Lily rassemblant rapidement son mari et son fils. Nick s'éloigna de ses parents, les larmes glissant le long de son visage, sa vie devenait insupportable. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que les gens soient horribles avec lui, il souhaitait juste que sa vie redevienne comme avant. Cependant, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire désormais.

"Alors! Que s'est-il passé." dit Slughorn complètement déconcerté, regrettant ne pas avoir lu les journaux.

"Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis que Harry a réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de Vous-Savez-Qui," déclara Minerva.

"Comment a-t-il réussi cela?" dit Slughorn, la bouche béante.

"Il a transplané," soupira Dumbledore, voyant tout le monde le regarder.

"A quatorze ans? Où était-il?" demanda Slughorn impressionné.

"Manoir Malfoy," dit Flitwick.

"Un manoir protégé? A quatorze ans? En effet, il est vraiment puissant…et il a crée sa propre potion? Eh bien, il va aller loin, pour sûr!" dit Slughorn très fier.

"Il a tué Peter Pettigrow, l'homme qui a trahi sa…euh famille; un sort de découpe dans la poitrine." dit Minerva, elle aussi très fière.

"Les trois autres?" demanda Slughorn.

"Il est allé directement au Ministère et les a signalé; Macnair a été condamné au Baiser du détraqueur. Avery et Malfoy ont été emprisonné à Azkaban, ils ont tout les deux reçu plus d'une condamnation à perpétuité." dit Minerva.

"Il a également tué le serpent de Voldemort, Nagini." dit Dumbledore ajoutant bien évidemment sa propre information. il était lui aussi très impressionné; il détestait juste le fait que ce soit Harry et non pas Nick. Nick était supposé être le garçon qui a survécu, le Héros, mais c'était Harry qui semblait jouer le héros.

"Ce n'est rien, il a détruit un Basilic," se moqua Pomfresh, elle avait été l'une des première personne à l'avoir entendu.

"Basilic?" bafouilla Slughorn, s'évanouissant presque.

"Oh oui, à l'âge de douze ans," dit Pomfresh en souriant avec fierté; cet enfant avait en réalité réussi à le vaincre.

"Oh, j'ai besoin d'un verre," s'exclama Slughorn. "Je me réjouis de lui enseigner!"

"Vous ne lui enseignerez pas, il est l'apprenti de Severus Snape," sourit Filius sachant que le garçon progresserait indubitablement sous les ailes de Severus Snape. Non pas qu'il était mauvais avant, il était plus qu'assez doué pour devenir un apprenti. Le plus jeune apprenti, le plus jeune créateur de potions, d'ailleurs, le plus jeune garçon à survivre à un duel contre Lord Voldemort (Nick n'étant pas inclus puisque ce n'était pas un duel). Il allait effectivement aller loin.

"Eh bien, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…" soupira Slughorn avec déception.

"Il sera à Poudlard, il a pris quelques cours, sauf Défense et Potions, Severus va sûrement les lui enseigner." expliqua Minerva. Elle avait eu une discussion avec Dumbledore pour qu'elle mette les Gryffondors et Serdaigles de cinquième années ensemble. Ainsi, le lundi était le jour de la pratique et le vendredi la théorie. Elle s'était bien entendu montrée compréhensive au fait que quelqu'un apprenne quelque chose qui lui plaisait et voulait avoir une éducation commune; il avait son respect. Elle lui tirait son Tam-o'-shanter (béret/chapeau écossais).

"Une éducation normale? Pendant un apprentissage? Severus essaye-t-il de le tuer?" demanda Slughorn, sur le point de tomber des nues.

"Je crois que c'était le choix de M. Peverell," dit Dumbledore, intervenant pour défendre l'homme qu'il considérait comme son fils.

"Je vois, eh bien, ce serait bien si plus d'enfants prennent leur éducation avec plus de sérieux que lui, c'est très bien!" dit joyeusement Slughorn.

"En effet," sourit Dumbledore.

"Je ne pense pas que Lily en ait fait autant…elle avait l'habitude d'être une si adorable jeune fille! Bien sûr, elle avait un tempérament qui pouvait vous assommé, mais…" dit Slughorn, perdant ses mots.

"Oh je sais, croyez-moi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire lorsque j''ai lu les journaux, mais il n'aurait pas pu mentir avec Severus et s'en sortir avec ce mensonge." dit Minerva sachant bel et bien que Severus pouvait détecter les menteurs ainsi que Dumbledore. De plus, la réaction de James lui avait répondu à peu près à tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

* * *

**Grimmaurd Place - Remus et Sirius **

"Regarde Remus," soupira Sirius en lui tendant le journal un air fier et torturé dans ses yeux. Il pensait constamment à Harry, lisant sa lettre et se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Se demandant si c'était mieux de se mettre en retrait comme Harry lui avait demandé ou essayé d'apprendre à le connaître, l'affaiblir mentalement et se l'aliéner encore plus.

Remus avait décidé de se rendre à Poudlard que lorsqu'il enseignerait à Nick, il travaillerait aux côtés de Albus en Défense. La première chose que Remus lui enseignerait sera le Patronus, les détraqueurs rejoindraient sûrement Voldemort; ils l'avaient fait dans le passé. C'était mieux s'il connaissait le charme du Patronus, il pouvait seulement espérer qui que ce soit, le professeur de Défense professeur reste le même. Il ne voulait pas voir les Potter plus que nécessaire, il espérait simplement que Nick puisse comprendre.

Prenant le journal, un sourire triste apparut sur son visage, Harry avait crée une potion. Il semblait que l'apprentissage soit une bonne chose après tout, et puis, il ne devrait pas douter de Snape. Severus Snape haïssait les élèves qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient en potions élèves. Choisir Harry comme apprenti signifiait qu'il devait être vraiment doué, d'autant plus qu'il était un Potter…enfin un Peverell désormais.

"Bien joué, Harry," soupira Remus avec tristesse en reposant le journal.

"Il n'en a vraiment rien à faire de nous." déclara subitement Sirius.

"Pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de nous? Nous ne nous sommes même pas soucié de lui." dit Remus, c'était encore plus difficile pour lui de l'admettre, mais c'était néanmoins la vérité.

"Non, Remus," grimaça Sirius, ses yeux bleus étaient épuisés et soudainement un air de souffrance le submergea.

"Sirius…tu dois faire ce qu'il a demandé," soupira Remus avec tristesse, il savait que son ami broyait du noir, à essayer de décider de ce qu'il devait faire, il n'était pas stupide. Il connaissait Sirius depuis bien trop longtemps pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

"Je ne peux pas…c'est mon filleul…" suffoqua Sirius.

"Oui, il a toujours été ton filleul, Harry a raison, tu ne t'en soucierait pas si tu n'avait pas su." soupira Remus, son cœur se tordant face à tout les mots qu'il employait – surtout parce que c'était vrai.

"Je sais," répondit sèchement Sirius d'une voix rauque.

"Écris lui juste une lettre pour lui dire que tu tiendras tes distances, mais demande lui tout de même si tu peux au moins garder le contact avec lui…demande lui si tu peux au moins savoir comment il va chaque mois…cela pourrait peut-être s'améliorer." dit Remus avec douceur.

"J'imagine," dit Sirius avec réluctance, mais il savait au fond de lui que c'était la meilleure solution pour lui.

"Tu pourrais peut-être la lui envoyer pour son anniversaire avec un cadeau, laisses-le savoir que tu n'as pas oublié celui-ci au moins. Sois honnête avec lui, on sait jamais, ça pourrait aller en ta faveur." dit Remus. Il avait désespérément envie d'étreindre Harry et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Cependant, il savait que cela n'allait pas marcher; Harry avait été parfaitement clair; il ne voulait rien vouloir à faire avec eux. S'il y avait la moindre chance pour que Sirius puisse garder un contact avec Harry, Remus l'aiderait.

"Je suppose," soupira Sirius, "Est-ce que je dois aussi prendre quelque chose pour Nick?"

"Ce n'est pas contre lui que tu es fâché!" claqua sévèrement Remus.

"Oh, mais je le suis. Il pense que la façon dont son père et sa mère ont traité son jumeau est parfaitement normale!" claqua furieusement Sirius.

Remus se figea, la bouche béante. Il était choqué par ce qui venait tout juste de sortir de la bouche de son meilleur ami.

"Quoi?" demanda Remus, secouant la tête comme pour remettre les mots dans le bon ordre et leur donner un sens.

"C'est vrai Remus…il sen est vanté…je pense qu'il a pris les cadeaux de Harry" répondit Sirius.

"Quoi…non, tu ne vas pas dire de mensonges à Harry!" claqua Remus.

"Non, écoute, la lettre de Harry dit trois ou quatre ans…ce n'est pas vrai, je lui ai offert des cadeaux jusqu'à ses sept ans au moins. je me souviens avoir acheté d'une boutique de cadeaux deux cartes pour leur sept ans. Je me souviens avoir arrêté lorsque je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de Harry pendant des années. Il ne m'avait jamais écrit…même pour me remercier pour les cadeaux et j'ai juste…je l'ai juste oublié au fil du temps." expliqua Sirius.

"Il n'auraient pas ou faire ça," dit Remus d'une voix rauque, son monde entier s'effondrant de manière alarmante.

Sirius se contenta de regarder son ami avec un air tourmenté.

* * *

Et voilà! terminé pour aujourd'hui!

Vous savez quoi, j'ai la grosse flemme de corriger (désolée), je le ferai dimanch entre deux chapitres ;)

Je suis littéralement dans les vapes à cause d'un fichu médicament! on aurait dit que je me suis shootée! Mdr!

J'écris n'importe comment!

* * *

Depuis le début de l'histoire, j'ai essayer de faire des différences entre les jumeaux comme l'auteure le fait: dans leur physique, dans leurs acts et goûts, mais surtout dans leur façon de parler; l'un fait plus gamin, alors que l'autre parait plus mature.

= Dans le prochain chapitre, les Potter ne souhaiteront plus qu'une chose...se cacher!D'ailluers le prochain chapitre s'intitule: **l'Humiliation des Potter**


	23. Chapter 23

******Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 23**

**l'Humiliation des Potter et le Patronus**

* * *

Albus et Remus étaient dans la salle de classe de Défense, attendant que Nick Potter arrive. Aucun des deux ne se parlait, ils semblaient ne rien avoir d'intéressant à dire, ce qui était vraiment étrange. Remus était en réalité un homme plein de bonté, malgré le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou, et il prenait toujours le temps de parler aux autres. Remus regarda de nouveau l'horloge en se demandant où était passé Nick. Il avait dix minutes de retard. Il était sur le point de le demander à Albus lorsqu'il entendit de légers bruits de pas traînants. Son ouïe était incroyable, particulièrement juste avant la pleine lune, comme l'indiquait son surnom (lunard).

"Bonjour oncle Remus!" sourit Nick l'air très heureux de le voir.

"Bonjour Nick, pourquoi es-tu en retard?" demanda Remus, ses yeux ambres fixaient sérieusement Nick.

"Ça fait seulement quelques minutes," protesta Nick, décontenancé. Il avait déjà été en retard avant pendant l'été dernier et Remus n'y avait pas prêté attention; alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec tout le monde.

"Dix minutes en fait, mais peu importe, commençons la leçon, j'ai de la paperasse à faire." dit Dumbledore. Il avait eu une longue conversation avec Cornelius Fudge; il avait dû s'assurer que cet idiot sache qu'il n'avait aucune intentions de devenir Ministre. Fudge semblait terrifié qu'il veuille prendre sa place. Après qu'il lui ait fait un serment de ne pas se présenter aux élections pour devenir Ministre pendant que Fudge l'était, il fut enfin capable de tenir une discussion avec lui. Il avait demandé à quelques sorciers avec Hagrid en tant que guide de chercher les géants et voir s'ils pouvaient unir leur force dans la guerre.

Après les vacances d'été, Remus irait traquer les loup-garous pour les convaincre de rejoindre leur cause. Malheureusement il était sûr que cela se résoudrait à un échec, ils les avaient rejoint la dernière fois, mais avec la nouvelle loi de Ombrage, il doutait qu'ils seraient de leur côté. Il allait essayer et il fallait faire abolir la loi avant que Remus ne les approche comme le révélait la paperasse qui se trouvait dans son bureau. C'était bien malheureux que Fudge soit attaché à la femme crapaud, qui était en fait sa sous-secrétaire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle détestait autant les loup-garous, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec eux.

Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient un garçon à entraîner pour la guerre à venir et c'était d'ailleurs la première chose qu'il devaient faire.

"Nick, connais-tu le charme du Patronus?" demanda Remus en s'asseyant, il fit un geste pour que le garçon fasse de même. S'il le faisait, c'était aussi pour se sentir à l'aise; pour une quelconque raison, son corps le faisait férocement souffrir..

"Ouais," dit Nick.

"Connais-tu l'incantation?" demanda Albus joignant la conversation.

"Oui, Expecto Patronum." dit Nick.

"Sais-tu ce que tu as besoin de faire pour que le sort fonctionne?" demanda Remus une fois certain qu'Albus avait fini de parler.

"De joyeux souvenirs," soupira Nick, l'air ennuyé.

"Alors essayes. Lèves ta baguette et prononce le sort," dit Remus en se levant lorsque Nick le fit. Les tables et les chaises furent poussées contres les murs, laissant la pièce pratiquement vide. Il y avait désormais bien assez de place pour se mouvoir. Les yeux ambres et les yeux bleus pétillants regardaient tous les deux avec anticipation; ils voulaient voir si Nick réussirait le sort. Il était l'égal de Voldemort - ou plutôt, ils le croyaient – il devait donc être capable de lancer le sort.

"Expecto Patronum!" hurla Nick en pointant sa baguette en avant, de la brume s'échappa de sa baguette.

"C'est un bon début pour une première fois, dis-moi, Nick, à quoi as-tu pensé?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Moi obtenant le nouveau balai sur le marché," dit Nick en faisant un sourire en coin.

"Non Nicolas, ce n'est pas ainsi que c'est supposé fonctionner, pense au souvenir le plus heureux que tu as et laisse-le t'envahir. N'inventes pas de souvenirs, ils doivent être réels et doivent t'apporter des émotions très positives." sermonna Albus.

"Très bien," répondit Nick sa lèvre inférieure s'avançant; il se sentait très irrité.

"Encore," dit Remus en acquiesçant pour l'encourager.

"Expecto Patronum!" incanta Nick, la baguette levée.

Encore une fois, la même quantité de brume en sortit.

"Encore," dit Albus. Ils ne pourraient pas lancer le sort pour lui, il devait le faire tout seul. Ce sort était vraiment utile, en particulier maintenant, les détraqueurs avaient presque rejoint le camp de Voldemort la dernière fois. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne les approche à nouveau, alors c'était le sort le plus important qu'il avait à apprendre en ce moment.

"Expecto Patronum!" s'écria Nick désespérément.

Moins de fumée en apparue.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas!" il gémit pathétiquement.

"Essaye un souvenir différent, Nicolas," dit gentiment Dumbledore pour l'apaiser.

"Celui que tu as utilisé n'est pas assez fort," intervint Remus.

Nick acquiesça d'un air sombre en fermant les yeux; il essayait de penser à un souvenir vraiment heureux. Apparemment, ceux où il avait reçu le plus de cadeaux n'étaient pas assez puissants, mais il l'étaient pour lui. Profondément dans ses pensées, il ne pouvait pas dire sincèrement qu'il avait utilisé un souvenir vraiment heureux, pas de la façon dont l'envisageait le Patronus. Selon lui, c'était juste stupide, aucun autre souvenir ne pouvait être aussi bon. Peut-être s'il utilisait un où son frère n'était pas présent; l'été dernier peut-être? Avant que tout ne soit allé de travers, lorsqu'il avait passé son été avec sa famille. Les sorties à la plage, tout le monde rassemblé sans son stupide frère. Pensant de toutes ses forces à ce souvenir, il leva sa baguette une fois de plus et hurla de nouveau le sort.

"Expecto Patronum!"

encore une fois, de la fumée s'en échappa, sans même une forme distinctive.

Les même mots continuaient à remplir la sale de classe pendant ce qui semblait une éternité.

"Cela ne mène à rien," soupira Albus, ils étaient centrés dessus depuis trois heures maintenant. Nick était épuisé, plus aucune fumée ne sortait de sa baguette, et le garçon semblait prêt à s'évanouir. C'était un sort très difficile à réussir, Albus savait qu'il était dur avec le garçon mais c'était une nécessité.

"Non, en effet. Peut-être la prochaine fois," soupira Remus en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés de couleur sable.

Soudainement, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit et James entra avec Lily. Remus refusa de les regarder; il trouva brusquement le fond de la salle beaucoup plus fascinant. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à penser était les mots que Sirius avait prononcé la nuit dernière sur le fait qu'il avait envoyé des cadeaux à Harry jusqu'à son septième anniversaire au moins. Nick n'aurait pas pu être aussi mauvais à cet âge, James et Lily devaient avoir donné les cadeaux à Nick. Il était vraiment dégoûté d'eux et il craignait de perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait s'il les regardait.

"Vous avez terminé? Nous emmenons Nick avec nous pour acheter ses affaires d'école." demanda James.

"Quoi? Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller?" demanda Nick, l'air vraiment contrarié. Il ne voulait pas aller au Chemin de Traverse ou même Pré-au-lard. Pas avec la façon dont les gens le traitaient, cela le blessait de voir autant de personne le mépriser. Lui jetant des regards noirs et le traitant comme un lépreux après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Il était celui qui les avait sauvé de Voldemort presque au prix de sa vie. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient été libéré du mal qu'était Lord Voldemort. Et pourtant, à cause d'une seule erreur, tout partait en vrille et Nick ne savait pas comment gérer ce problème.

"On va t'offrir un nouveau balai," dit James, espérant que cela réjouirait son fils.

"Vraiment?" demanda instantanément Nick en se redressant.

"Oui, peut-être que ça te permettra de battre Malfoy et de faire gagner la Coupe des maisons à Gryffondor." sourit joyeusement James. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher mais il avouait être très déçu que son fils n'ait pas fait gagner la Coupe des maisons à son équipe. Lui, il l'avait fait lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, la Coupe demeurait toujours à Poudlard dans l'une des nombreuses vitrines, il en était certain.

"Alors allons-y!" dit Lily d'un ton catégorique.

"On y va alors!" sourit Nick, désormais impatient de s' rendre et de recevoir le tout nouveau balai sur le marché.

"Nous nous reverrons plus tard, Albus." dit Lily.

"Remus, tu veux venir?" demanda James avec hésitation.

"Non Merci," répondit Remus sa voix était bien différente de celle qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. Il semblait en colère, il avait prononcé les mots en grognant – comme si le simple fait de les dire le blessait. James soupira de défaite; hochant de la tête prudemment, il quitta la pièce, suivit de sa femme et de son fils.

"Tu ne devrais pas être aussi dur avec eux, nous avons tous fait la même erreur." dit Dumbledore en observant Remus d'un air réprobateur.

"Nous n'étions pas là, ce que nous avons fait n'est même pas la moitié d mal qu'ils lui ont fait. Ce n'était pas assez de l'avoir oublié, ou de ne pas lui avoir donné d'éducation, ils ont aussi donné à Nick les cadeaux de Harry. Et maintenant, Nick à l'impression que la façon dont ils ont traité Harry est normale." dit Remus en grinçant des dents de frustration. Il ne voulait rien de plus que retrouver Harry, se mettre à genoux pour le supplier de lui pardonner. Tout comme Sirius, mais il savait que cela ne ferait aucun bien, il était la tête pensante; il savait ce qu'il aurait fait si la situation avait été inversée.

"Mais non, cela ne peut être vrai," protesta Albus ses yeux plus larges que la normale et son étincelle habituelle avait disparu.

"Je crains que si. Au revoir, Albus," dit Remus quittant vivement la salle de Défense, laissant un vieux sorcier stupéfait regardant la porte comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

* * *

"Maintenant, laissons reposer et mettons nous à la défense," dit Severus doucement.

"Très bien," dit Harry en éteignant le feu sous son chaudron et le faisant léviter jusqu'à une étagère pour laisser sa potion refroidir.

"Le sort que je veux que vous appreniez est très important, bientôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres rassemblera les Forces du Mal pour le rejoindre. Les premiers seront sans aucun doute les détraqueurs, ils sont les êtres les plus influençables. La simple promesse de fraîches âmes innocentes à manger les rendra facilement contrôlable. Alors, je veux que vous étudiez le charme du Patronus, en avez-vous déjà entendu parler?" demanda Severus ne s'attendant pas à ce que Harry en ait entendu parler car c'était un sort qui n'était plus enseigné à Poudlard.

"J'en ai entendu parler, vaguement…c'est un sort qui repousse les détraqueurs. Il prend la forme de quelque chose proche de soi. Le sort est Expecto Patronum, n'est-ce pas?" demanda pensivement Harry. Essayant de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait lu sur ce sort, il pouvait jurer qu'il était dans l'un des livres de la bibliothèque des Potter. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne les avait plus lu depuis des années, car trop fasciné par les nouveau livres qu'il avait. Il se promis de relire tous les livres qu'il avait lorsqu'il en aurait le temps.

"Exactement. Ce sort n'est pas enseigné à Poudlard; il est bien trop avancé. Vous avez besoin de très fortes émotions et souvenirs pour réussir ce sort, d'heureux souvenirs suffisamment puissants pour combattre les effets des détraqueurs. Mais ne soyez pas déçu si rien ne se passe dès le premier essai; cela prend un certain temps pour bien perfectionner ce sort." dit Severus pour le prévenir.

"Je comprends," acquiesça Harry avec hésitation. Il ne voulait pas décevoir Severus en ne réussissant pas le sort. Jusqu'à présent, tout les sorts qu'il avait appris, il était parvenu à les contrôler en moins d'une ou deux heures. D'après ce que Severus lui disait, il ne serait pas capable de réussir le sort.

"Pensez au souvenir le plus heureux que vous possédez, souvenez-vous en, revivez-le, ressentez à nouveau les émotions, puis lancez le sort - Expecto Patronum." expliqua Severus en regardant Harry. Il était indéniablement fier du jeune homme, sans aucun doute. Harry avait travaillé dur pour se surpasser, il pouvait l'affirmer rien qu'en l'observant; il savait cerner les gens, et ce, depuis longtemps.

"D'accord," dit Harry en inspirant profondément, pensant au souvenir le plus heureux qu'il avait. Fermant les yeux, il pensa au jour où Eileen l'avait laissé vivre avec elle. La certitude qu'il n'aurait pas à retourner chez les Potter de tout l'été. Se faisant de l'argent et avoir quelqu'un qui semblait prendre soin de lui pour une fois. Il se remémorait ce passage, le revivait et se souvenait des fortes émotions qu'il avait ressenti. Il leva sa baguette - les yeux toujours clos – et hurla les mots "Expecto Patronum!"

une brume sortit de la baguette prenant presque une forme avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un tourbillon. Elle avait pris la tête d'un animal, une sorte de tigre, de panthère ou d'une autre créature y ressemblant.

"Très bien réussi, Harry. C'était parfait pour un premier essai," dit fièrement Severus, ses yeux d'onyx pétillant presque d'anticipation et d'admiration. Ici, se tenait un adolescent de quatorze ans presque quinze qu'il jurait ne jamais avoir vraiment vu auparavant. Même s'il n'avait fait apparaître qu'une légère brume à son premier essai. Personne ne pouvait dire que Severus Snape n'était pas puissant, au contraire il l'était. Voldemort n'aurait jamais perdu son temps avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas puissant, même si cette personne était douée en potions - les potions n'était qu'un atout. C'était de combattants qu'il voulait, de puissants sorciers à ses ordres, prêts à se battre pour lui et sa cause. Severus était bien plus puissants que la plupart des septième années lorsqu'il avait commencé Poudlard, il connaissait également plus de sorts que la plupart des septièmes années ne pourraient imaginer. Il avait en avait enseigné quelques uns à Lily Evans avant qu'elle ne se soit transformée en la femme attirée par la notoriété et l'argent qu'il voyait à présent. Ce n'était pas surprenant que son fils soit aussi puissant, il avait été marqué comme l'égal de Voldemort, il était sans aucun doute l'égal de Voldemort; il savait que l'adolescent pouvait parler Fourchelang. Ce qui lui faisait se demander à quel point Albus était aveugle, par le fait que Nick portait le titre de 'garçon qui a survécu'. Albus avait sûrement dû voir que Harry était capable de parler le Fourchelang et le fait que Nick ne le pouvait pas contredisait bien ce que disait la prophétie. A moins que…Fumseck n'ai rien dit à Dumbledore, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais si Fumseck était venu aider Harry, cela voulait dire qu'il était aussi fidèle envers Harry qu'il l'était avec Dumbledore. Alors peut-être que Fumseck avait gardé le secret de Harry et avait seulement dit à Dumbledore le strict minimum. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait le savoir; il fallait parler la langue des serpents pour pouvoir entrer dans la Chambre. Dumbledore devait au oins le savoir...ou au moins le suspecter.

"Merci!" sourit Harry joyeusement. Il craignait ne pas parvenir à faire apparaître quelque chose et que cela décevrait Severus. Il n'avait jamais lancé le sort avant, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Cependant, le sort était plutôt simple à lancer, il espérait voir quelle forme il prendrait.

"Réessayez," dit Severus doucement, en lançant un tempus. Il réalisa qu'il ne leur restait qu'une demie heure avant de verser la potion dans des flacons. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser trop longtemps car, la potion pourrait durcir et être complètement gâtée.

"Expecto Patronum!" s'exclama Harry avec assurance. Il pensa au même souvenir, cette fois-ci ses yeux étaient ouverts pour pouvoir essayer de voir et deviner la forme que prendrait son Patronus. Malheureusement, il ne pu faire mieux que la première fois, pourtant, il ne se découragea pas car Severus lui avait dit que la majorité des septièmes années ne pouvaient pas le faire - alors il était fier de lui.

"Ne soyez pas déçu, cela peut prendre un moment pour réussir une forme complète de Patronus. Le fait que vous parveniez à faire apparaître une forme est prometteur. Très peu d'enfants ou adultes peuvent produire un Patronus complet. Gardez-le en mémoire." dit Severus doucement.

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry ses yeux verts écarquillés d'émerveillement.

"Vraiment" Severus fit un rictus sardonique.

"Incroyable!" sourit Harry avec malice.

"En effet," fut tout ce que Severus lui répondit.

"Allons-nous mettre la potion en bouteille maintenant?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"En effet, nous devrions. Allons-y." dit Severus en sortant de ses pensées et, ensemble, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du Manoir Prince. Ils avaient leur cours de défense dans le jardin; trop d'objets précieux risquaient d'être brisés à l'intérieur. De plus, ils passaient beaucoup de temps dans les donjons et c'était agréable – même pour Severus Snape – d'aller au soleil pendant quelques heures.

"On peut aller chercher le balai en premier? S'il te plaît, papa!" implora Nicolas Potter alors qu'il marchait avec sa mère, son père et sa sœur. Ils étaient sortis de Poudlard pour rejoindre Pré-au-lard puis ils avaient pris le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre au Chaudron Baveur et ils se trouvaient maintenant sur le Chemin de Traverse passant devant les magasins.

"Oh, bon d'accord," soupira James feignant la consternation.

"OUI!" s'exclama Nick en souriant largement, les choses semblaient redevenir comme avant pour lui. Il ne se souciait de plus rien d'autre; il allait avoir le tout nouveau balai lorsqu'il retournerait à Poudlard. Alors il ne remarquait pas les regards méprisant qu'il recevait alors qu'il avançait. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'avec ou sans le meilleur balai disponible sur le marché il n'entrerait pas dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année - les Gryffondors avaient finalement retrouvé la raison.

"Maman, je peux avoir un nouveau livre? Le nouveau livre de mode qui vient tout juste de sortir, s'il te plaît?" demanda Roxy.

"Bien sûr que tu peux," dit Lily en souriant largement; elle aimait sa fille et était si heureuse de l'avoir. Elle était tellement heureuse que sa fille lui ressemble; Roxy adorait les livres et aimait lire. Dommage que Lily n'ait pas fait attention à son autre fils et vu ce que le monde avait crée. Parce qu'en réalité, Harry lui ressemblait beaucoup plus que n'importe quel autre enfant. Harry était studieux et avait une soif de connaissance qui surpassait même celle de Lily à tout moment de sa vie.

"Oui!" s'écria Roxy en souriant à sa mère. Il était difficile de croire que Roxy n'avait que onze ans, mais James et Lily avaient du mal à croire que leur petite fille entrerait à Poudlard cette année.

James sourit avec indulgence à sa petite fille en se demandant où toutes les années étaient passées – sans même une pensée pour son autre fils.

Ce qui changerait rapidement.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin de Fournitures de Quidditch de Qualité qui était comme d'habitude bondé, encore plus que la normale en raison de la sortie du nouveau balai. Beaucoup se pressaient autour de l'objet; haletant et admiratifs devant le magnifique balai. S'exclamant lourdement et lisant les écritures sur le manche du balai.

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?" demanda Horvath, qui polissait le manche d'un balai avec la meilleure cire qu'il avait à offrir dans sa boutique. Il y avait une signature sur le balai, il était seulement là pour un nettoyage professionnel, et non à vendre.

"Je voudrais acheter un des nouveau balais," dit James en souriant radieusement, sa main posée sur l'épaule de son fils.

"Le nouveau? Je crains qu'ils n'aient tous été vendu, M. Potter" dit Horvath.

"Il en reste un dans la vitrine, vous pouvez sûrement l'envelopper pour nous?" demanda James décontenancé; il avait toujours entretenu de bons rapports avec le propriétaire de Fournitures de Quidditch de Qualité même lorsqu'il était enfant. Son père l'avait emmené ici pratiquement à chaque sortie d'un nouveau balai.

"Je tiens à le garder pour que les gens puissent le voir…" dit Horvath, il semblait soumis à un conflit intérieur.

"Mais je veux celui-là!" exigea Nick avec colère "Papa s'il te plaît!"

"Je vous le paye dix gallions de plus." proposa James, espérant que l'homme accepterait; il ne voulait pas décevoir son fils.

La perspective de gagner dix gallions de plus le frappa, il accepta en s'avançant vers la vitrine, il prit le balai et l'enveloppa. Il annonça le nouveau prix pour le balai, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

James lui tendit sa clé; l'avantage avec les clés, c'était qu'il pouvait déposer le montant directement dans la caisse enregistreuse. Cependant, quelque chose d'horriblement mal se passait; Horvath prononça le sort deux fois pour transférer l'argent – mais rien ne se passait. Ce qui le rendit confus.

"Je suis désolé…vous n'avez pas assez de fonds sur ce compte," déclara Horvath en lui rendant sa clé, attendant une autre clé.

James se tenait là, stupéfait, Lily fixa James en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas, Nick et Roxy froncèrent des sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. "Mais c'est celle de la voûte principale des Potter!" s'écria James avec inquiétude.

"Je vois, rendez-la moi," soupira Horvath en insérant à nouveau la clé, il essaya trois fois avant d'abandonner. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, cela devait être une insuffisance dans le compte, cela n'avait rien avoir avec sa caisse. Il avait utilisé à peine dix minutes auparavant lorsque quelqu'un avait acheté l'équipement complet de Quidditch.

"Ça ne peut pas arriver," dit James, le visage blême, les yeux écarquillés et pleins d'inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" murmura Lily, son visage rouge d'humiliation – surtout de la façon dont le commerçant les regardait.

"Il n'y a pas d'argent." déclara James en reprenant la clé et sortant du magasin, ne faisant même pas attention aux geignements de son fils.

"C'est impossible!" claqua Lily les yeux écarquillés.

"J'ai besoin d'aller à Gringotts," dit James, le visage toujours aussi blême mais ses joues étaient toutes rougies d''embarras.

"Allons-y alors," dit Lily d'un ton catégorique, extrêmement furieuse contre les gobelins qui – elle en était certaine – avaient fait une erreur.

* * *

"Je voudrais parler à Gripsec, s'il vous plaît," dit James d'un air lugubre.

"Très bien," grogna le gobelin au guichet criant dans sa propre langue pour faire venir Gripsec.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Gripsec apparut finalement.

"J'exige de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec ma clé! Ça ne fonctionne pas!" dit calmement James mais sa voix était pleine de colère. Il ne voulait pas faire une scène tous ces sorciers et sorcières, mais il était vraiment en colère.

"Vous n'êtes pas le chef de famille, ce n'est à vous de poser de telles questions," déclara Gripsec en retenant un sourire cruel. Cela le réjouissait de voir James Potter rabaissé d'un cran ou plutôt cinq crans, mais ce n'était pas la question. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le jour où James Potter n'agirait pas comme un fichu *connard*. Son père n'avait jamais été aussi mauvais que lui l'était; au moins Harold Nicolas Potter avait du respect pour les gobelins. James Potter ne respectait rien, alors oui, le voir si en colère était vraiment une bénédiction. Il n'y avait qu'un Potter ou euh, plutôt Peverell qu'il appréciait - Harry.

"C'est mon argent!" s'écria James incapable de se contenir.

"James calme toi!" dit Lily essayant de calmer James; c'était tellement embarrassant.

"Me calmer? Nous n'avons plus d'argent Lily!" hurla James.

"Les gens nous regardent," dit Lily la voix sèche et autoritaire.

James regarda autour de lui et constata qu'elle avait raison, ils détournaient tous le regard lorsqu'il les regardait, mais ils écoutaient. Oh non, tout était fichu, il écouta sa femme parler.

"Alors que devons-nous faire pour retirer de l'argent?" demanda Lily calmement.

"Demandez un prêt à Lord Peverell," grogna Gripsec.

"Je vois, et il n'y a pas un autre moyen" demanda-t-elle.

"Retirez l'argent de poche de la voûte de votre fils s'il ne vous reste plus rien," dit Gripsec. Cependant, il savait à quel point Nick était cupide, et qu'il avait plus ou moins dépensé en quatre ans une valeur qui équivalait à sept ans.

"C'est mon argent! Il m'a été légué par mon père Harold Nicolas Potter!" gémit James, ressemblant à son irritable fils à ce moment.

"Le mieux à faire est de contacter le chef de famille," dit Gripsec, adorant chaque minute de cet entretient.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, papa?" demanda Nick avec colère.

"Rien, rien Nick, nous retournons à Poudlard et allons régler tout ça. Allons-y. Nous t'achèterons ton balai un autre jour." dit Lily d'un ton apaisant.

"Mais pourquoi?" geignit Nick.

"Et pour mon livre?" demanda Roxy en croisant les bras et tapant du pied.

Lily se contenta de regarder James d'un air suppliant pour qu'il l'aide à sortir rapidement de cette situation. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre le peu de dignité qui leur restait. James ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de dire "Taisez-vous tous les deux maintenant; nous en discuterons à Poudlard. Partons, tout le monde nous regarde," dit rapidement James et les deux enfants grognèrent mais exécutèrent l'ordre.

* * *

"Qu'allons nous faire, James?" geignit Lily, il était dix heures de la nuit, et leurs deux enfants dormaient. Lily et James étaient tracassés depuis des heures, incapables de dire quoi que ce soit lorsque leurs enfants étaient présents. Ce n'était pas une discussion qu'on pouvait facilement tenir en présence de leur fils et de leur fille.

"Je ne sais pas," dit faiblement James, se sentant comme un moins que rien en tant que mari et père. Il avala cul sec son whisky pur feu - comme si ce n'était que du jus – afin de rendre temporairement les choses moins troubles.

"Nous allons devoir lui demander, n'est-ce pas?" soupira Lily en fixant le feu de cheminée.

"Non," dit James d'un ton catégorique; il ne LUI demanderai rien, sous aucun prétexte.

"Mais Roxy a besoin de livres! Nous avons besoin de plusieurs choses, James! Nous n'allons pas vivre à Poudlard après l'été. Nous avons besoin de nourriture…de vêtements!" dit Lily les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu as oublié que je retourne travailler à la fin de l'été, nous aurons de l'argent alors ne panique pas. Roxy peut tout simplement prendre les vieilles affaires de Nick. Je ne vais rien LUI demander, Lily." dit James sur un ton de dédain, il avait l'air quelque peu éméché.

"Ce n'est pas juste pour Roxy!" claqua Lily.

"Si tu veux LUI demander de l'argent, alors vas-y" dit James.

Lily avait l'air décontenancé face à la suggestion; elle réalisa soudainement, qu'elle n'avait – tout comme James - pas envie de supplier leur…chair et leur sang pour de l'argent. Elle ne voulait rien demander au garçon à qui elle avait donné naissance, elle ne parvenait pas à considérer le garçon auquel elle avait donné naissance comme son fils. Elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point les choses s'étaient brusquement effondrées.

"Et si on utilisait la voûte de Nick? Pour acheter les affaires de Roxy. Je veux dire…nous pouvons tout rembourser une fois que tu sera payé." proposa Lily. Elle ne voulait pas que leur fille aille à Poudlard avec des affaires de seconde main. La pensée de ce que d'autres personnes pourraient dire était bien assez embarrassante, non elle ne voulait pas. Personne de pourrait savoir dans quelle situation ils étaient, personnes ne devait savoir qu'ils n'avaient plus d'argent.

Ils n'avaient pas réalisé que tous les Sang-purs le savaient déjà.

Ou que tout le monde le saurait grâce à l'édition de la Gazette qui allait paraître le lendemain : courtoisie de Rita Skeeter.

**Les Potter sans le sou! Pas d'indemnité pour eux! **

Inutile de dire que les quatre Potter ne se montrèrent pas ce jour-là.

* * *

Je vous le corrige tout à l'heure; j'aurai plus de temps

Merci beaucoup et à bientôt!


	24. Chapter 24

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 24**

**Lettres, Excuses et contemplation **

* * *

Fidèle à sa parole, Sirius Black avait écrit une lettre à Harry; lui promettant de le laisser tranquille aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaiterait. Curieusement, ou pas tellement (pour ceux qui le connaissait vraiment) c'était la lettre la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais eu à rédiger. Il était Auror et il avait déjà eu des lettres très compliquées à écrire; informant aux gens qu'ils avaient perdu des personnes chères à leurs yeux pendant la guerre contre Voldemort et d'autres lettres de ce genre. Sirius détestait écrire ce genre de lettre, il détestait donner de mauvaises nouvelles aux gens. Il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il haïssait sa famille que dans les autres familles les gens se détestaient. Remus avait donné à Sirius le confort et la force dont il avait besoin pour écrire la lettre. A la fin de la journée, Sirius pouvait seulement espérer que Harry revienne un jour et lui pardonne sa stupidité.

Sirius observa avec une profonde tristesse le hibou noir portant la lettre - qui venait du fond de son cœur - à Harry. Il regarda l'image du journal où figurait Harry et sourit avec tristesse. Personne ne pouvait s'attribuer le mérite de ce que Harry avait fait, il était très fier et cela rendait son cœur douloureux. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier? Son filleul, un garçon qu'il avait juré de protéger contre tout danger lorsque Voldemort les avait pris pour cible. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus présent il aurait vu ce que James faisait. Mais cela n'était pas arrivé; il avait été occupé à diriger l'enquête sur Peter Pettigrow qui, de façon assez ironique, avait été tué par Harry quelques mois auparavant.

Un homme mauvais de moins à craindre. C'était même encore pire, il avait été révélé que Percy Weasley avait eu un rat pendant des années. Trop d'années pour que le rat soit normal, cela devait être Pettigrow. Percy avait empêché ses parents de donner le rat à Ron qui - selon Percy - n'aurait pas pris soin du 'vieux rat correctement'. Alors il avait fini avec avec une chouette et un rat. C'était là que ce *connard* s'était caché. Ce qui était encore pire, c'était que les Weasley étaient constamment dans la maison des Potter et dans leur vie depuis tant d'années. Nick et Ron avaient une fois été meilleurs amis - plus maintenant, d'après les lettres qu'il recevait de Nick. Il prenait tous ce que le garçon de quatorze ans lui disait avec prudence désormais; le fait que Ron soit jaloux de lui avait probablement été inventé maintenant qu'il connaissait bien Nick. Son filleul n'était pas aussi bon et honnête qu'il le pensait, il était très jaloux et c'était un gamin immature. Il détestait le dire mais c'était vrai, et le pire était que Nick pensait que la façon dont ils avaient traité Harry était normale. Au moment où il quittait sa chambre, il regarda derrière lui et remarqua le hibou de James qui arrivait. Grinçant des dents, il l'ignora et se dirigea dans la cuisine.

Sirius avait reçu toute sorte d'aide pour rendre la maison habitable. Il avait même permis à Kreattur de garder quelques babioles appartenant aux Black contre ses services et à condition qu'il garde la bouche fermée. Sirius sourit presque en se souvenant de l'air stupéfait du vieil elfe de maison. Il avait été choqué, il n'y avait aucun doute, et la chose la plus stupéfiante était que Kreattur avait gardé sa bouche fermée! Plus d'insulte dans son dos. Sirius avait même réussi à enlever le tableau de sa mère et la maison commençait peu à peu à devenir vivable. Elle était loin d'être finie mais au moins toutes les vilaines choses étaient parties – épouvantards, Doxys et vaisselle en argent qui essayait de mordre lorsqu'on les touchait.

"Une lettre de James vient d'arriver, tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir?" demanda Remus en entrant dans la cuisine avec un regard lourd de sens. Qui signifiait - essentiellement – de cesser d'être immature à ce sujet et d'en finir avec; parce qu'à la fin, il savait qu'il allait la lire.

"Et pourquoi je devrais?" demanda Sirius avec un air boudeur.

"Parce que ce serait la chose la plus adulte à faire, ne commence pas à faire comme James maintenant." dit Remus avec patience, ses yeux d'ambre lançant des avertissements à Sirius.

"Donne-moi ça", coupa Sirius en saisissant la lettre et l'ouvrant à la hâte. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire rancunier. Remus écarquilla les yeux, et il essaya sans y parvenir de tirer la lettre de la poigne de Sirius pour savoir pourquoi son ami riait.

"Donnes-la moi," demanda Remus, il ne voulait pas la déchirer, mais plutôt savoir ce qu'elle disait.

"Doucement, doucement, Remus agis comme un adulte." réprimanda Sirius en regardant les joues de Remus devenir rouges d'embarras.

"Que dit-il?" demanda Remus agitant sa baguette pour réchauffer la cafetière pour leur faire un peu de café, et s'installa. Malgré le fait qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que d'arracher la lettre des mains de Sirius.

"Il veut de l'argent," dit amèrement Sirius.

"QUOI?" Remus hurla pratiquement le mot; c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu.

"Il ne veut pas avoir à demander à Harry," soupira Sirius alors qu'il prenait la tasse brûlante afin de réchauffer ses mains.

"Harry réalise-t-il qu'il est supposé leur donner de l'argent maintenant qu'il est le chef de famille?" demanda Remus; parlant plus pour lui-même que pour Sirius.

"J'en doute, il n'a que quatorze ans, Remus. Il s'est éduqué tout seul sa vie entière; il ne réalisera pas qu'il leur a complètement coupé les vivres." dit Sirius, n'ayant aucune idée qu'il venait de taper dans le mille.

"Merlin, quel foutoir," soupira Remus, cinq mois auparavant tout allait bien. Il entraînait Nick, était le meilleur ami de Sirius, James, Lily et apprenait à connaître mieux Roxy. Tout allait bien, mais ce n'était pas parfait; il n'avait après tout, pas pensé une seule fois à Harry, même lorsqu'il les éduquait. Il avait été trop occupé à apprendre à connaître Nick; il avait encore plus échoué que Sirius parce qu'il avait vu Harry pendant toute sa troisième année et l'avait ignoré, comme l'avaient fait ses parents.

"M'en parle pas," dit Sirius avec tristesse en regardant le liquide coloré de son café, se sentant complètement découragé.

"Je dois partir dans une demi-heure," dit Remus en observant l'horloge accrochée sur le mur de la cuisine, faisant des 'tic-tac'.

"Encore?" demanda Sirius, il avait pensé que Remus n'irait que quelques fois par semaine à Poudlard, pas tout les jours.

"Albus veut que Nick réussisse le Patronus d'ici la fin de la semaine," dit Remus comme excuse.

"Penses-tu qu'il en soit capable?" demanda Sirius, parlant pour une fois de Nick sans mépris depuis qu'il avait parler de Harry avec l'adolescent.

"Je ne sais pas, nous avons passé des heures à essayer mais rien est apparu, pas l'ombre d'un animal," admit Remus. "Nous lui en demandons beaucoup, je sais, mais Albus pense qu'il peut le faire alors j'imagine qu'il doit en être capable."

"A ta place, je ne croirais pas tout ce que dit Albus pour de la réalité; je ne pense pas qu'il a le meilleur intérêt pour Nick. Dumbledore voit les Potter d'une autre façon que nous les voyions avant; même s'il a réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais aussi longtemps qu'il a son héros, je doute qu'il s'en soucie beaucoup, Harry n'a pas mérité ce qui lui est arrivé." dit Sirius en grinçant des dents de frustration. Comme il aimerait retourner dans le passé pour changer les choses et élever Harry, mais il savait que personne ne pouvait modifier le temps. C'était trop dangereux; il n'y avait rien qui pouvait faire revenir Sirius au moment où Harry avait deux ans.

Remus ne répondit pas; il ne croyait pas ce que Sirius lui disait, Dumbledore se souciait de tout le monde. Il devait ne pas avoir eu connaissance du traitement que subissait Harry sinon il aurait fait quelque chose pour l'adolescent - n'importe quoi. C'était ce que pensait Remus, mais comme d'habitude, il ne voulait pas se disputer contre son ami - surtout le seul ami qui lui restait. Il n'était plus ami avec Lily et James, il ne pouvait plus après avoir appris ce qu'ils avaient fait. Pour Nick, c'était moitié-moitié; il aimait le garçon qu'il pensait que Nick était ... mais maintenant il n'était plus sûr. Nick avait laissé son frère pour mort et ce n'était pas un acte que Remus ferait à un ami et encore moins à son propre frère.

La pièce devint silencieuse alors que les deux hommes buvaient leur café avant que Remus ne parte finalement pour se rendre à Poudlard. Il était temps pour un autre round avec «Nick Potter et la brume», partie deux.

* * *

Harry venait de finir de remplir son questionnaire, Severus serait sans aucun doute là dans cinq minutes. C'était vraiment étrange mais il finissait toujours cinq minutes précises avant que Severus ne revienne après avoir fini ses potions. Puis, il aurait des cours pratiques de Défense avant le déjeuner, et enfin les potions. La plupart des gens de son âge seraient contrariés de devoir se lever aussi tôt, et d'autant plus de devoir étudier pendant les vacances d'été. Cependant, comme on pouvait le constater, Harry n'était pas un adolescent ordinaire. Harry réalisa ce qui était en jeu s'il n'apprenait pas; recevoir un enseignement était ce qu'il devait faire.

En effet, il ne se souciait pas de sa famille, il se fichait de la plupart du Monde des Sorciers. Pourquoi devrait-il se préoccuper d'eux? Après tout ils ne s'étaient pas préoccupés de lui, tout ce qui leur importait était Nick Potter. Ou plutôt, c'était ce qu'il pensait, Harry n'avait aucune idée que le monde entier le respectait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans inventait une potion, ou était assez doué pour devenir apprenti - surtout celui de Severus Snape qui était mondialement reconnu et tout le monde savait qu'il n'aurait pas pris un apprenti quelconque – ils avaient réalisé plutôt rapidement que Harry devait être vraiment doué.

Harry faisait confiance à quelques personnes et ils se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Luna, Cédric, Viktor, Severus et Eileen. Bien qu'il y ait une limite dans la confiance qu'il leur attribuait, trois d'entre eux avec lesquels il se sentait vraiment en confiance. Dont deux d'entre eux qui savaient déjà tout, pour Luna, il le lui dirait bientôt.

Au moment où il mettait ses feuilles sur le côté et posait sa plume, une chouette entra par la fenêtre - restée ouverte – et se posa sur la table. Il reconnu la chouette, c'était celle de Sirius Black, non pas parce qu'il avait reçu une lettre quelques jours auparavant mais parce que la chouette était souvent chez les Potter. Un soupir triste quitta ses lèvres, pourquoi ne voulaient-ils donc pas le laisser tranquille? C'était la seule chose qu'il avait demandé. Ils ne lui avaient plus parlé depuis des années, pourquoi ils s'en souciaient maintenant? Eh bien il serait vraiment idiot s'il les aidait à se sentir moins coupable de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Ouvrant la lettre, il commença rapidement à la lire – plus vite il l'aurait lu et mieux se serait selon lui.

_Harry _

_Je sais que tu veux que je te laisse tranquille et après cette lettre, je vais faire comme tu le souhaites. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aimais, peu importe la façon dont cela te semble peu probable puisque je t'ai laissé tomber et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je suis terriblement désolé. Je n'essaie pas de faire passer le blâme quand je te dis cela, mais j'ai arrêté de t'offrir des cadeaux lorsque tu avais sept ans, pas quatre. J'ai arrêté parce que je n'ai jamais eu une carte de remerciement de toi, alors que je recevais celles de Nick et Roxy. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé, mais je suppose - qu'avec tout ce qu'on apprends – que Nick les a obtenu à ta place._

_Si il y a même un petit espoir de réconciliation, je le prends, même si cela prend des années. Pourrais-tu au moins m'écrire à peu près toutes les semaines pour me faire savoir comment tu vas? Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit pour te demander ça, compte tenu de mes actions ces dernières années. Mais je te le demande, je veux rattraper pour tout le tort que je t'ai fait au cours de ces sept dernières années._

_Félicitations pour ton apprentissage, je suis si fier de toi et je te souhaite le meilleur._

_Prends soin de toi_

_Sirius Black _

_Patmol_

Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser: d'une part, il était le seul à lui écrire, qui tentait d'arranger les choses et d'un autre côté, il se sentait toujours très en colère envers eux tous, ses parents, le monde, son parrain, son 'Oncle Lunard' et surtout Nick. Il posa la lettre sur la table, chassa la chouette et se contenta de rester assis. Il n'entendit même pas Severus revenir, ce qui bien sûr, n'aurait de toute façon pas pu être entendu. Severus était comme une panthère; silencieux, mortel et prêt à attaquer principalement parce qu'il était espion.

"Tout va bien?" demanda Severus, voyant son apprenti évidemment distrait. Il pouvait voir la lettre sur la table, et surtout la signature en bas. Il était loin d'être une personne curieuse; il avait juste remarqué des choses qui caractérisait la personne qu'il était. Il analysait la pièce dans laquelle il entrait en gardant les yeux bien ouverts et vigilant à tout moment.

"Juste encore Black," soupira Harry à la fois en colère et exaspéré.

"Prêt à réessayer?" demanda Severus, Harry avait hâte d'essayer à nouveau son Patronus. À l'insu de Severus, Harry avait pratiqué la nuit et il savait ce que son Patronus était. Il savait ce que c'était, mais il n'avait pas encore pris une forme complète, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas correctement.

"Oui!" sourit Harry immédiatement excité. Black fut évidemment relégué au dernier plan dans l'esprit de l'enfant.

Severus sourit avec amusement en pensant qu'il était facile de rendre heureux le garçon de quatorze ans.

"Alors commençons," dit Severus avec douceur, alors qu'ils sortaient tout les deux à l'extérieur sous le soleil afin de s'entraîner à nouveau à lancer le Patronus. Severus était comme d'habitude vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds et une longue cape tourbillonnant au gré de ses mouvements pour parfaire la tenue. Harry portait une paire de jeans noir et un t-shirt bleu et une cape d'été à manches longues qu'il enleva prestement en arrivant à l'extérieur; la chaleur était puissante. Baguette prête, il n'avait pas besoin que Severus le lui dise puisqu'il le savait déjà.

Avec indifférence, Severus commença à parler en voyant l'air concentré de son apprenti. "Respirez profondément, gardez les yeux fermés…sentez votre magie, rassemblez-la. Maintenant pensez au souvenir, ressentez les émotions comme si la scène se déroulait devant vous. Mêlez-là à votre magie; si vous les ressentez maintenant, alors dites la formule."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" s'exclama Harry de toutes ses forces.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait gardé les yeux fermés, puisqu'une lumière aveuglante jaillit de sa baguette. Même Severus dut fermer les yeux face à cette lumière spectaculaire. il ne serait pas surprenant que ce Patronus puisse faire fuir un détraqueur. Les yeux de Severus sortirent presque de leurs orbites quand il vit finalement ce qui courait dans son jardin.

C'était sa forme animagus.

C'était une panthère.

Sa panthère.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'étonna le plus; que Harry ait produit un Patronus ou le fait que Harry ait confiance en lui - le voyait comme un protecteur (une forme de protection). La Forme que prenait un Patronus était importante, c'était ce que la personne considérait le plus important et sécurisant dans sa vie. Parfois, le Patronus copiait même la forme animagus d'une autre personne.

«Je l'ai fait!" dit Harry en poussant un cri de joie, à la fois surpris et heureux.

"Choix intéressant," dit Severus avec douceur en cachant son étonnement.

«Monsieur?" demanda Harry avec confusion en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

"Votre Patronus est le même que ma forme animagus." répondit Severus, personne d'autre que lui-même le savait. Pas même Albus Dumbledore connaissait l'accomplissement de Severus. Il se souvenait encore qu'en cherchant la signification de l'animagus panthère qu'il avait rit d'incrédulité en lisant la description.

* * *

**Animagus Panthère **

**La panthère est un animal très puissant et ancien. Elle est généralement associée à une espèce particulière de léopard ou de jaguar, bien que le couguar soit aussi appelé panthère. Comme avec la plupart des grands félins, la panthère est un symbole de férocité et de bravoure. Il incarne l'agressivité et la puissance, sans toutefois avoir une signification solaire. Dans le cas de la Panthère Noire, il y a certainement une signification lunaire. La panthère a plus de 500 muscles actifs qu'elle est capable d'utiliser à volonté. Cela reflète beaucoup de choses sur une personne qui a un tel animal. Elle reflète la capacité de faire une variété de tâches comme il ou elle veut. Il s'agit simplement d'une question de choix et d'utiliser à bon escient ces «muscles», notamment qu'il soit physique, mental, psychique ou spirituel. Dans l'ensemble, les panthères sont solitaires; bien qu'elles s'associent à leurs semblables, elles sont plus à l'aise toutes seules ou sur leur propre territoire. Elles sont attirées par ceux qui sont également souvent solitaire. (Cela n'aurait pas pu mieux décrire Severus, c'était comme si cette page avait été écrite par quelqu'un qui le connaissait).**

**La panthère est discrète, silencieuse et gracieuse dans chacun de ses mouvements. Elle est solitaire par choix, elle dit peu mais écoute beaucoup. Elle est prudente; elle ne divulgue pas trop d'informations, juste assez pour apaiser les esprits curieux. (C'est la partie que Severus avait trouvé tout à fait amusante, c'était comme si son animagus panthère lui était vraiment destiné à lui et lui seul).**

**De toutes les panthères, probablement la Panthère Noire a le plus grand mystique qui lui est associé. Elle est le symbole de la féminité, la mère noire, l'obscurité de la lune. Elle est le symbole de la vie et la puissance de la nuit. C'est un symbole des énergies féminines bien présentes sur la terre. Elle est souvent symbole d'obscurité, de mort et de renaissance. Il existe encore dans l'humanité une peur primitive de l'obscurité et de la mort.**

**La Panthère Noire aide à comprendre l'obscurité, la mort et les pouvoirs qui leurs sont inhérents, et donc en les reconnaissant, elle élimine les peurs et aide à apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs. En Chine, il y a eu cinq chats mythiques, parfois peints comme des tigres ou des léopards. Les règnes des ténèbres dans le Nord avec l'hiver, en tant que saison symbolisant la puissance et l'eau étant son élément le plus efficace, c'est l'élément de la féminité. Il s'agit du totem d'une plus grande assertion de la féminité dans tous ses aspects: enfant, vierge, séductrice, mère, guerrière, voyante, et la vieille femme sage.**

**Lorsque la panthère noire entre dans votre vie, elle éveille les passions intérieures. Elle est capable de faire se manifester les expressions débridées des puissances et des instincts les plus viles. Elle est également capable de refléter le réveil du kundalini, qui signale non seulement d'acquérir son propre pouvoir mais aussi s'approprier de l'unique véritable pouvoir sous le signe de la panthère noire. Dans la mythologie et l'écriture, la panthère a été un symbole de l' «Argos aux milliers d'yeux» qui gardaient la génisse IO qui fut aimée par Zeus. Après sa mort, les yeux ont été transférés à des plumes du paon. La panthère apporte toujours l'énergie de tuteur à ceux à qui cela revient. **

**La panthère noire signale souvent un moment de renaissance après une période de souffrance et de mort à un certain niveau. Ceci implique qu'un vieux problème peut enfin commencer à être résolu, ou même que les vieilles blessures de longue date vont enfin commencer à guérir et à la guérison, viendra récupérer de l'énergie qui a été perdu au moment de la blessure. En outre, la panthère noire est très mystique, elle trouve le plus de pouvoir dans l'obscurité. La panthère noire comprend la mort et enseigne aux humains de ne pas en avoir peur, car de la mort vient la renaissance.**

**Pour les peuples autochtones du Nord et de l'Amérique du Sud, le jaguar en particulier sous la forme de la Panthère Noire, a été dotée de magie et de pouvoir. La panthère monte, court, nage, et est même supérieure au tigre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est capable de fonctionner aussi bien dans de nombreux domaines, elle est devenue le symbole de la maîtrise de toutes les dimensions. Pour les Indiens Tucano de l'Amazone, le rugissement du jaguar était le grondement du tonnerre. Ainsi, la Panthère Noire était le dieu des ténèbres et était susceptible de causer des éclipses en avalant le soleil. Cela reflète la formidable puissance inhérente au sein des forces féminines. Pour ceux qui ont la panthère en tant qu'animagus, ce pouvoir sera de plus en plus connu.**

**Nietzsche a dit: « que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. » C'est cette même idée qui est éveillée dans la vie de ceux qui s'ouvrent à la puissance de la panthère. ****La panthère noire marque un nouveau tournant dans la voie héroïque de ceux à qui elle vient. Elle reflète vraiment plus qu'une simple entrée en son propre pouvoir, elle reflète plutôt une réappropriation de ce qui était perdu et une connexion intime avec la grande force archétype derrière elle. Elle donne une capacité à aller au-delà de ce qui a été imaginé, avec la possibilité de le faire avec discipline et contrôle. Il s'agit de l'esprit de la renaissance imminente".**

**Ceux qui ont pour animagus la panthère ont une vision plus large. Le fait d'être une panthère leur alloue une compréhension plus profonde, à la fois spirituelle et psychique. Leur perspective leur permet de voir les choses en détail de près ou de loin. Les panthères entrent dans le monde éclairé alors que les autres doivent s'échiner pour atteindre cet objectif.**

* * *

"Vraiment? Vous êtes une panthère?" dit Harry, bouche bée; l'admiration déformant ses traits.

"En effet," répondit Severus en hochant sèchement de la tête.

"Pourriez-vous m'enseigner?" demanda Harry avec hésitation.

"Peut-être l'été prochain, cela dépendra jusqu'où nous arriverons; vos buses seront cette année et cela est plus important que l'entraînement pour devenir animagus. Cependant, un tel talent pourrait être très utile s'il arrivait quelque chose. Peut-être que nous devrions faire la potion d'animagus pour savoir quel animal vous conviendrait. Si vous me promettez de ne pas essayer seul la transformation, c'est très dangereux." dit Severus avec sévérité. Il pensait chaque mot, s'il trouvait son apprenti en train de l'essayer seul, Severus serait furieux contre lui et ce n'était rien de le dire.

"Oui, monsieur!" dit Harry immédiatement en hochant sérieusement de la tête.

"Bien," dit Severus d'un air satisfait; il faisait confiance à son apprenti, et il continuerait à lui faire confiance tant qu'il ne lui mente pas.

* * *

"Comment ça s'est passé?" demanda Sirius trois heures plus tard alors que Remus rentrait finalement au Square Grimmaurd.

"Terrible, Albus avait l'air prêt à faire éclater une veine de sa tempe," soupira Remus avec agitation.

"Comment ça?" demanda Sirius ses yeux s'étrécir à l'évocation du prénom de Dumbledore.

"Il attend beaucoup trop de Nick, il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot," soupira Remus.

"Lequel" demanda sèchement Sirius.

"Nick. Albus persistait à le pousser encore et encore et Nick avait l'air d'être sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse." soupira Remus.

"Peu importe ce que Nick a fait, il ne mérite pas cela, je pensais que Lily et James étaient contre le fait de l'entraîner?" demanda Sirius, ils l'avaient certainement été lorsque Nick et Harry étaient nés, ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils s'étaient cachés.

"Ils étaient contre, à moins que tu ne l'aies pas réalisé, il ne leur reste plus aucune alternative; Voldemort est de retour et il va tout faire pour réussir à tuer Nick." dit rudement Remus.

"Je sais, c'est honteux, il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive et ce qui est écrit dans la presse, mais cette pression que cause cet apprentissage est vouée à lui faire du mal." dit Sirius ressentant une légère sympathie envers son filleul pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait parlé une semaine auparavant.

"Mais Albus a dit que c'était soit l'entraînement, soit la mort," soupira Remus, l'impression d'avoir cent ans. Il n'aimait pas voir Nick être entraîné ainsi, mais c'était vrai que s'ils ne lui apprenaient pas à se battre, il mourrait. Voldemort serait après lui dès qu'il se serait remis du rituel qu'il a utilisé pour renaître.

* * *

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai été débordée...et là je suis pleine de remords, je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir prévenu. Donc je vous l'envoie sans l'avoir corrigé (comme les deux précédents...). J'espère tout de même que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.


	25. Chapter 25

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 25**

**Potion d'animagus, Entraînement et Surprises **

* * *

"Albus veut me voir, je suppose que c'est au sujet des classes auxquelles vous allez assister." dit calmement Severus, en fixant son son apprenti. Il avait entendu Harry se lever la nuit dernière; il avait apparemment eu une nuit difficile, sachant ce qu'il se passait pendant ses visions. Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il devait enseigner l'Occlumencie à Harry. Aucun enfant ne méritait de voir ce que Voldemort faisait. Bien que Harry n'était plus un enfant, loin de là puisqu'il avait été privé de son enfance. Il était un grand jeune homme et parfois, Severus l'oubliait.

"Oh, d'accord," dit Harry.

"Je vais partir pendant que vous ferez votre questionnaire, ainsi rien ne sera suspendu," dit Severus, tout les sorts que Harry avait appris étaient nécessaires pour sa survie. Bien entendu, Voldemort ne savait pas que Harry était le garçon qui avait survécu, mais qu'il était le garçon qui a tué son serpent et son plus loyal serviteur. Il n'avait aucun doute que Voldemort l'avait ressenti ainsi; peureux ou non, Pettigrow avait ramené ce monstre à la vie. Si les Aurors avait bien fait leur travail, Pettigrow n'aurait pas eu cette opportunité. Ils n'avait même pas identifié le corps à Azkaban pour s'assurer que c'était bel et bien Croupton Junior. Bien que l'homme ait été licencié, cela n'arrangeait pas leur situation.

"Oui monsieur," dit Harry avec respect.

"J'ai aussi une surprise pour vous," dit Severus en souriant un peu en sachant que Harry aimerait cette information.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Harry avec impatience, penchant sa tête sur le côté en fixant son professeur.

"Eileen a décidé de venir vivre ici, je l'ai convaincu de se construire de nouveaux souvenirs dans ce manoir." répondit Severus. Trouvant étrange d'appeler sa mère par son prénom, mais il avait tellement été habitué à ce que tout le monde ne la connaisse pas qu'il faisait toujours attention, avant de réaliser que Harry le savait déjà et ne s'en préoccupait pas, qu'il n'allait pas leur faire de mal et qu'il était plutôt heureux avec eux.

"De nouveaux souvenirs?" demanda Harry la voix maussade en y pensant. Eileen ne devait pas avoir eu une une enfance joyeuse ici, ce qui était bien malheureux car cet endroit était l'un des plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

"Je pense que vous comprenez très bien sans que n'ai à vous expliquer," soupira Severus, il n'avait pas eu d'enfance décente lui non plus. Être battu par son père n'était vraiment pas idéal, voir son père donner des coups à sa mère était encore moins idéal.

"Ouais," dit doucement Harry, sentant un autre lien entre Eileen et lui.

"Et maintenant, allons prendre un petit-déjeuner avant de descendre au laboratoire," dit Severus sans plus tarder. Comme si l'elfe de maison lisait dans les pensées, il apparut, plaça les assiettes et disparut.

* * *

"Severus, je suis ravi de te voir, je pensais que tu ne pourrait pas venir," sourit Dumbledore. Alors que Severus, sortait aussi gracieusement que d'habitude de la cheminette, faisant disparaître la suie de ses vêtements sans baguette. Après plusieurs années, Albus était habitué à le voir faire, Remus était par contre vraiment impressionné de là où il se tenait debout.

"Comment va Harry?" demanda Remus Lupin qui était debout, près de la porte.

Severus haussa un sourcil face à l'homme, le dédain aussi visible que le nez en plein milieu de la figure. "Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé pendant sa troisième année?" demanda-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Une expression de douleur apparue sur le visage prématurément vieux être un loup-garou n'arrangeait pas son apparence. En particulier lorsque de nouvelles cicatrices et blessures apparaissait à chaque transformation. "Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me le rappelles Snape, je sais que je lui ai fait du tort," répliqua évidemment le loup.

"Oui, peux-tu imaginer comment un garçon de quatorze ans se sent lorsqu'il a complètement été abandonné par tout le monde?" se moqua Severus avec dérision.

"Non, je ne sais pas" admit Remus avec fatigue, s'asseyant avec prudence sur un siège inoccupé. Sa mère l'avait abandonné, mais son père était resté constamment à ses côtés. Bien qu'il ait découvert pour sa mère lorsqu'il était devenu adulte. Le père de Remus lui avait toujours dit lorsqu'il était enfant qu'elle avait été grièvement blessée et qu'elle était partie au Paradis.

"Bien," dit Severus en faisant un rictus de mépris.

"Doucement, doucement, ce n'est pas pur cette raison que je t'ai fait venir," dit Dumbledore en regardant sérieusement Severus.

"Non, en effet, dites-le, j'ai un apprenti qui attend mon retour," dit Severus.

"Tu lui enseigne la défense, n'est-ce pas?" demanda nonchalamment Albus, mais ses yeux posaient d'autres questions.

"Oui," répondit Severus, se demandant prudemment ce que Dumbledore voulait dire.

"Et comment se débrouille-t-il?" demanda calmement Dumbledore.

"Il se débrouille très bien, il maîtrise des sorts que je ne pensais pas le voir réussir, encore moins aussi rapidement," admit l'homme un rictus sur le visage. Ses yeux brillant de fierté et un sentiment de réussite.

"Tel que?" insista Dumbledore.

"Je ne pense pas que ce que j'enseigne à mon apprenti regarde qui que ce soit," dit Severus, il mourrait d'envie de leur dire ce dont Harry était capable. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque; si Dumbledore faisait le lien, Harry en déduirait que c'était de sa faute. Dumbledore n'avait après tout aucun contact avec ceux qui connaissaient la vérité. De plus, il se trouvait sur le côté défensif; Dumbledore devenait plutôt bruyant maintenant.

"Nous sommes juste curieux, Nick est en train d'apprendre le sort du Patronus et fait de gros progrès," dit Dumbledore.

"Quels gros progrès?" demanda Severus dans une curiosité feinte.

"Il y a beaucoup de brume mais pas de forme distincte encore," admit Remus, lorsque Dumbledore était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour indubitablement laisser s'échapper un mensonge.

Severus sourit, un ricanement mauvais quitta ses lèvres, n'importe quelle femme ou gay aux alentours aurait tressailli. Cela sonnait comme du chocolat fondu.

"Pardon?" demanda immédiatement Dumbledore.

"Vous devez garder le garçon concentré," se moqua Severus.

"Nous avons tout essayé, il semble juste incapable de créer quoi que ce soit," soupira Remus avec un air maussade.

"C'est un gamin gâté, promettez-lui quelque chose qu'il veut et il le fera en un battement de cœur," ricana Severus.

"Cette idée a du mérite," répondit Dumbledore, ses yeux pétillant à nouveau.

"Je plaisantais, si vous faites cela, il n'apprendra rien sans la promesse de recevoir autre chose en échange," grogna Severus légèrement abasourdi. Il pouvait seulement souhaiter qu'il ne les avait pas incité à pourrir encore plus le gamin .

"Severus, j'ai besoin de te demander quelque chose. J'ai besoin que tu demandes à Harry de donner une pension aux Potter," dit Dumbledore, l'air plus vieux de quelques années.

"Je vous demande pardon?" dit Severus d'une voix étranglé par la surprise.

"Lorsque Harry a pris possession des voûtes, l'argent leur a été retiré, ils n'ont plus de ressources. James a demandé de l'argent à Sirius il est trop fier pour demander quoi que ce soit à Harry et encore moins de l'argent." admit Remus.

Severus se mit à rire, il ne put s'en empêcher, James Potter était vraiment tombé bien bas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir le jour il serait sans le sou, sans ami, haï et méprisé par tout le monde. Tout le monde mis à part Albus Dumbledore bien sûr. Malheureusement, il se souciait bien trop du dénommé 'garçon qui avait survécu' que d'autre chose.

Remus, choqué, fixa Severus dans le silence, se demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas chez Snape. Cependant, Albus, était – malgré la conversation qu'ils avaient – très heureux de voir Severus rire. Cela faisait un long moment qu'Albus n'avait plus entendu le rire de Severus et c'était un changement plus rafraîchissant que son habituel ton cinglant.

"Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, Harry est un adolescent émancipé, je crains de ne pas avoir de contrôle sur ce qu'il choisit de faire." dit finalement Severus, une fois que le rire s'essouffla. Il était indéniable qu'il était encore très amusé, ses yeux d'onyx – qui étaient habituellement ternes – brillaient fortement. James Potter n'avait plus un seul sou, Harry ne l'avait probablement même pas réalisé et Severus n'allait rien lui dire. Il espérait cependant, être présent le jour où James Potter capitulera et suppliera Harry de lui donner de l'argent.

"Pour être franc, Severus, je ne pense pas que Harry le sache," dit Remus.

"Et s'il le sait? Le blâmerais-tu?" persifla Severus avec amertume.

"Non," consentit Remus.

"Maintenant si vous avez fini, Harry est plutôt anxieux de voir ce quels animagus lui sont accessibles," dit doucement Severus.

"Tu lui enseigne comment devenir un animagus?" demanda Dumbledore, décontenancé.

"En effet, cela pourrait l'aider à s'extirper de situations épineuses," dit Severus.

"Situations épineuses, Severus?" demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. La suspicion se déployant en lui, Harry n'était pas important, Nick l'était. Pourquoi Snape s'assurait-il que Harry sache tout à la place de Nick?

"Il a fait emprisonner deux mangemorts du cercle intérieur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, a provoqué la mort de deux de plus et a tué le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je dirais qu'il est plutôt doué pour avoir fait tout cela tout seul, avoir réussi avec brio à lui échapper et être, malheureusement lié aux Potter." se moqua Severus en roulant des yeux avec agitation.

"Bien sûr," dit Dumbledore en acquiesçant avec compréhension, ses suspicions s'effaçant complètement.

"Fait-il des cauchemars?" demanda Remus avec tristesse.

"Il a été torturé pendant trois jours, on s'y attendait," dit Severus, il soupçonnait que Harry avait passé une nuit sans repos la veille dû à un cauchemar. C'était pour cette raison que Severus avait promptement brassé une potion de sommeil sans rêve plus tôt dans la journée. Une fois finie, il avait montré à Harry comment faire une potion d'animagus; ils attendaient tout simplement qu'elles refroidissent.

Remus déglutit difficilement, heureux que Sirius n'ait pas accepté cela.

"Albus! Nick refuse de sortir de sa chambre," dit Lily qui entra en ouvrant brutalement la porte qui cogna le mur opposé, elle bascula à nouveau pour se refermer mais Evans réussit à l'éviter.

Albus avait l'air choqué face à la façon dont elle était entré dans son bureau; on ne lui avait jamais autant manqué de respect dans sa vie. Tout le monde frappait à la porte, sauf s'ils venaient à une heure où il les avait invité. Même lorsqu'il avait été professeur de métamorphose, personne n'avait agit de façon si…mal élevée avant. Il ne trouvait rien à lui répondre alors qu'il la fixait, la surprise inscrite sur ses traits.

Lily ne semblait pas avoir réalisé ce qu'elle venait de faire, alors que les trois hommes continuaient à la regarder. Albus et Remus la regardaient fixement, surpris et horrifiés, Severus avait le même air déplaisant sur son visage que d'habitude, ou qu'il avait lorsqu'elle se trouvait à proximité de lui. Elle se demanda discrètement pourquoi ils ne parlaient pas, bien sûr, elle était entrée un petit peu plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, mais ils n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'ils la regardent avec stupéfaction et horreur. Il agissaient comme si Voldemort était entré.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Lily en regardant derrière elle, elle réalisa ensuite que chacun des portraits étaient silencieux également.

"Merci seigneur, Harry a de bonnes manières, qu'elle n'a bien évidemment pas, autrement, il ne serait pas resté aussi longtemps un apprenti," déclara doucement Severus, extrêmement choqué par les actes de Lily. Si sa mère était encore vivante, elle serait devenue folle de voir ce que Lily venait de faire. Il détestait les mauvaises manières et les enfants mal élevés, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait accepter et ne pourrait jamais supporter. Cependant, Harry était énormément respectueux il frappait toujours avant d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Le seul moment où il ne frappait pas à la porte était lorsqu'elle était déjà ouverte, il parlait toujours poliment, il était respectueux et ne contestait pas sauf s'il en ressentait le besoin, qu'il était passionné par quelque chose.

"Hm, il ne sais rien faire, Nick a appris à tout faire en premier, ça a pris des mois à Harry pour réussir. Il a commencé à marcher à quatre pattes, à marcher, à parler, à faire ses dents et à faire sa première démonstration de magie accidentelle en premier," dit Lily avec triomphe.

"Chaque personne a des capacité magique différente, Lily; certains ont une magie plus explosive, d'autres l'utilisent pour faire ce qui doit être fait." dit Severus, sa lèvres pincée de dégoût.

"Je pense être capable le savoir, j'ai eu trois enfants," dit Lily avec condescendance.

"Tu l'as peut-être mis au monde mais il se fiche de toi, tu ne peux plus le blesser, Lily," dit Severus en secouant la tête, sa meilleure amie avait tellement changé.

"Le blesser? Il nous a déçu," claqua Lily avec dégoût.

"Vraiment? Pourquoi, qu'a-t-il fait?" demanda Severus avec incrédulité.

"Rien, c'est exactement ça, il n'a rien fait!" dit Lily.

"Harry a tué un basilic de vingt mètres, il a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et laisses moi réfléchir…il a sauvé ton précieux fils de la mort seulement pour être laissé pour mort en échange!" gronda Severus en se levant pour faire face à Lily, un air de profond dégoût tellement apparent que Lily en tressailli. "Il a également crée une potion, il est le plus jeune créateur de potion au monde."

"Il a juste eu de la chance, c'était un hasard," dit Lily d'un ton renfrogné elle détestait qu'une personne soit meilleure que son précieux fils.

"J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de discuter avec toi et d'ailleurs, je connais une chose que Harry a fait avant ton précieux fils," dit Severus en faisant un rictus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée et empoignait de la poudre de cheminette.

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda-t- elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Remus fixa le sol, si cela n'avait pas été aussi étrange, il aurait rit. Ils ressemblaient à un couple divorcé se disputant pour savoir qui était le meilleur. Qui avait le meilleur enfant. Il devait avouer qu'il admirait Snape pour cela; Harry n'était pas son fils et pourtant, il le défendait. Contre ses propres parents, une mère qui semblait le détester sans raison. Il déglutit difficilement, elle avait été sa meilleure amie pendant des années et Lily avait été si gentille avec lui. Elle n'avait pas changé lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce qu'il était, pourtant, elle avait changé maintenant...et il n'aimait vraiment pas sa nouvelle personnalité.

"Il peut faire apparaître une forme de Patronus complète, et il a réussit à maîtriser le sort en deux semaines." dit Severus avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette et il disparut.

La mâchoire de Remus tomba presque au sol, il grinça des dents lorsque Lily hurla comme un enfant capricieux. Un enfant qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait apparemment ou auquel o n'avait pas dit ce qu'il voulait entendre. il était – malgré les cris de Lily – indéniablement fier de Harry; son cœur se serra en pensant à l'élève que Harry devait être. C'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu un bon élève, quelqu'un qui voulait apprendre. C'était évident que Nick ne voulait pas, mais Harry…Harry semblait vouloir apprendre, il ne parvenait pas vraiment à se souvenir de Harry dans ses cours. C'était comme si le garçon avait apposé des sorts pour ne pas qu'on le remarque sur lui et il se détournait de lui pour aller parler à Nick.

"Calme toi Lily. Bien, quel est le problème?" dit Dumbledore, quelque peu furieux, il avait du mal à croire que Harry soit capable de le faire. Nick était le héros, Lily l'avait vu, alors pourquoi Harry semblait toujours plus puissant. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout, cela le mettait hors de lui; Nick n'allait définitivement pas quitter la salle de classe jusqu'à ce qu'il ait maîtrisé le sort.

"Nick ne sortira pas de sa chambre," soupira Lily "Il a bloqué la porte."

"Pourquoi ne veut-il pas sortir?" demanda Dumbledore en secouant la tête avec agitation, Remus regardait simplement Lily avec incrédulité. Elle était venu en criant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en interrompant une réunion qui d'ailleurs était bien plus importante. Et maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée, elle disait ce qui n'allait pas, s'attendant à ce que Dumbledore fasse quelque chose. Remus, qui n'était plus indispensable, se dirigea calmement vers la porte. Il en avait déjà eu assez de Lily pour le restant de sa vie. Alors sans plus tarder, il se glissa rapidement à hors du bureau, ne voulant pas être arrêté par Dumbledore ou Lily.

"Il dit que plus personne l'aime, qu'il ne va pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Qu'il veut rester à la maison, il ne veut plus être entraîné non plus, il est épuisé." dit Lily exaspérée.

"Tu es sa mère Lily, tu dois garder le contrôle sur lui!" dit Dumbledore un peu plus brutalement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Cependant, en un seul été, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Harry avait fui. Il n'était pas jaloux de ce que parvenait à faire Harry, il était fier de l'adolescent à sa manière. Si son jumeau n'était pas le garçon qui avait survécu, et destiné à vaincre le plus grand mal que le monde magique ait jamais connu, il l'aurait pris sous son aile et lui aurait enseigné tout ce dont il avait besoin. Quoi qu'il en soit, faire des supposition ne l'amènerait à rien, cela ne faisait que de l'irriter et Lily recevait une décharge de réalité à cause de son énervement.

"Quoi?" demanda Lily, décontenancée.

"Tu sais faire de la magie tout comme moi, ouvres la porte et fais le sortir!" répondit Dumbledore, sa patience ayant totalement disparu.

Lily sentit qu'Albus était de mauvaise humeur, jugeant par la magie qu'elle sentait pulser hors de lui par vagues. Elle frémit légèrement, il était vraiment très puissant et c'était effrayant de le voir ainsi. Était-ce ce à quoi ressemblerait son fils dans dix ans? Si puissant, si effrayant? Mais aimé par tout le monde? Elle était si sûre qu'il pourrait surpasser Harry, Nick était le véritable héros. Elle était sa mère; elle savait lequel de ses enfants avait failli être tué. De plus, Voldemort se trouvait devant le berceau, du côté où Nick dormait, alors ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Très bien, merci Albus, je vais vous laisser maintenant," dit Lily en déglutissant calmement. Elle fuit rapidement jusque devant les gargouilles et retourna dans les quartiers de sa famille.

* * *

Severus souhaitait pouvoir se souvenir de leur visage pour le restant de ses jours, en fait, il pouvait encore entendre les hurlements alors qu'il sortait de la cheminée. Comme d'habitude, il fit silencieusement disparaître la suie de ses vêtements. Harry était assis, lisant – pour ne pas changer. Son questionnaire était posé devant lui, pas tout à fait rempli. Severus hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation; au moins, il ne tentait même pas de tricher.

"Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce qu'il va m'autoriser à venir?" demanda Harry avec espoir.

"Ah, ça, je crains avoir été quelque peu distrait, je vais le contacter par cheminette plus tard…maintenant, et si nous allions voir la potion? Elle devrait avoir assez reposé maintenant. Et si nous laissions le questionnaire de côté pour ce soir?" demanda Severus.

"Ce serait super!" hocha de la tête Harry avec impatience.

Severus soupira avec tristesse, Lily avait été comme lui, avant de devenir fausse et démoniaque, dans son amour pour son autre fils. Harry était-il destiné à devenir comme elle? Non c'était impossible; il était trop humble pour cela. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, Harry avait gardé une certaine forme d'innocence. Il avait été blessé trop profondément dans son enfance pour devenir un adulte mauvais.

"Allons-y alors," dit Severus alors que lui et son apprenti retournait dans les donjons, comme la matinée.

"Cette potion, vous montrera toutes les formes animagus qui te correspondent, il arrive, parfois, qu'on puisse choisir un des animagus proposés. La plupart du temps, l'animagus est choisi d'office, peut importe les autres propositions à disposition. C'est ainsi, il y a plusieurs facettes chez un individu, il y a un côté fort, un côté faible, un possessif et même un plus effrayant. Chaque animal représente une de ces facettes. A la fin, les facettes les plus fortes l'emporteront. Cela arrive rarement qu'on puisse choisir son animagus," expliqua calmement Severus alors qu'il prenait la potion posée sur l'étagère.

"Avez-vous déjà pensé à la peaufiner? Je veux dire, la potion d'animagus, pour qu'elle vous transforme en l'un des animaux de votre choix?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Severus cligna des yeux, avant de secouer la tête avec un air pensif. "Non, je n'y avait jamais pensé. Je suis même pas certain de comment cela fonctionnerait...même si je l'avait fait." il répondit alors que tout les ingrédients de potion commençait à poindre dans sa tête. Alors qu'il essayait mentalement de brasser la potion dans son esprit, mais il effaça ses pensées de sa tête. Plus tard, il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était curieux de savoir quel genre d'animal pourrait représenter Harry.

Il lui tendit la potion, invoquant le livre sur les informations concernant l'esprit animal et les animagus.

"Buvez-la et asseyez vous en tailleur sur le sol, des animaux vont apparaître devant vous, dites moi ce qu'ils sont." dit Severus en conjurant de confortables coussins et quelques plumes cassées qu'il dispersa autour. Il le fit plusieurs fois, il laissait des objets cassés au sol au cas où ils auraient besoin de transformer quelque chose.

"D'accord," souffla Harry, en faisant ce qu'on lui demandait, plaçant le fiole en verre sur la table avant que le donjon ne disparaisse de sa vue. A la place, tout ce qu'il vit fut de la fumée, comme s'il regardait trop près l'intérieur d'une boule de cristal.

"Que voyez-vous?" demanda doucement Severus.

"Rien," murmura Harry, son front se fronçant de confusion.

"Même maintenant?" demanda Severus avec précaution, il avait vu la forme de son animagus dès qu'il avait bu la potion.

"Toujours rien," répéta Harry avec une note de interrogation dans sa voix.

"Je pense…que devenir un animagus n'est peut-être pas l'un de vos talents," dit Severus avec douceur. Comme s'il ne voulait pas blesser l'adolescent.

"Et bien c'est décevant, oh là," dit Harry. Il était sur le point de se lever lorsqu'il resta bouche bée. Une forme s'approchait de lui; quelque chose venait vers lui, dans son esprit...un animal.

"Un loup, l'un d'entre eux est un loup," dit Harry le souffle coupé; il était magnifique. Il pouvait apercevoir les cicatrices sur la fourrure du loup, provenant des marques que lui avaient laissé les mangemort et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Severus ouvrit le livre à la page appropriée et sourit, et bien cella ressemblait un peu à Harry, il devait bien l'admettre.

* * *

**L'animagus loup/Le guide spirituel (Pour ceux qui ont pris la potion) **

**Symbolise – Habilité dans l'apprentissage, Loyauté et Indépendance. **

**Dans les coutumes Amérindiennes et les Celtiques le loup est considéré comme le moyen de percevoir les niveaux les plus profond de sa propre personne, de son savoir et de son intuition intérieure. Ceci est symbolisé par l'image du loup hurlant à la lune. Les Natifs Américains ont longtemps considéré les loups comme des précepteur ou des éclaireurs. Dans l'astrologie, le loup est représenté par le chien, Sirius, vu par la plupart des tribus aborigènes comme la maisons des Anciens.**

**Les loups sont probablement les plus méconnus de tout les animaux sauvages. Des histoires de Sang-Froids y sont liées. Malgré leur personnalité amicale, intelligente et sociale, le loup, a pendant longtemps été un animal craint et détesté, cependant, il est devenu récemment un animal plus apprécié. Ils jouit maintenant d'une meilleure chance de survit, puisqu'ils n'ont pas été chassé jusqu'à extinction ou presque dans certains pays. Aux États-Unis, l'abattage des loups – qui représente un symbole de sauvagerie – a connu une décroissance afin d'apaiser le climat. En particulier là où les fermes essayaient de s'installer. Ils étaient perçus comme des ennemis, surtout lorsqu'ils mangeaient les animaux de la ferme! De nos jours, peut-être que les gens commencent à s'apercevoir que garder la nature et ses habitants intacte est nécessaire afin que le loup puisse se réintroduire dans le milieu sauvage aux États-Unis. bien sûr, les fermiers protestent profusément. Sur une note plus profonde, nos émotions envers le loup reflètent les sentiments confus que nous possédons en tant qu'êtres humains. Bien que nous nous considérions comme des êtres 'civilisés', nous sommes toujours des animaux avec notre propre esprit sauvage. Le loup nous le rappelle, souvent de façon maladroite.**

**Le loup est un symbole de la nuit. Ce moment peut sembler solitaire et effrayant pour nous. Mais c'est aussi le moment où à travers les rêves, nous pouvons découvrir des choses intéressantes sur nous-mêmes. C'est un chemin solitaire. Pour vraiment réussir à se comprendre, nous devons être seul, ne pas se laisser décourager par les croyances, les jugements et les opinions des autres. Le loup nous enseigne à en apprendre davantage sur notre esprit intérieur et de découvrir notre force intérieure. Toutefois, pour y parvenir, nous devons prendre des risques et faire face à nos peurs les plus profondes. Le loup a besoin de sincérité. ****Bien qu'exigeant, beaucoup nous est donné en retour; un guide spirituel nous aide constamment, nous fourni des pouvoirs et une endurance extraordinaires. Apprenez à écouter la voix qui repose au plus profond de vous même, qui dans le silence est aussi audible que le son du loup hurlant dans la nuit.**

**Le loup est également un animal très sociable, appréciant la compagnie des autres. ****Les loups s'accouplent pour la vie.**** Le clan a une structure sociale très solide,dans lequel tous les adultes participent à l'éducation des plus jeunes. Les loups sont très fidèles envers leurs homologues, avec un sens aigu de la famille, sans toutefois renoncer à l'individualisme. Bien que leur clans soient très organisés, ce sont des esprits vraiment libres. Ils semblent aussi très différents dans la façon d'éviter un combat. Un simple changement de posture, un grognement ou un regard règle le problème sans violence. On nous rappelle de ne pas gâcher les ressources et d'apprendre à éviter les ennuis et les confrontations. Ceux qui possède, pour animagus, le loup ont l'habilité de construire un attachement affectif très ferme. Faites confiance à votre esprit concernant cet attachement, le loup sera présent pour vous guider. Prenez le contrôle de votre vie avec l'aide du loup dans l'harmonie et la discipline.**

**Nous pouvons vraiment utiliser le loup en exemple dans notre vies. Nous pouvons comprendre qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'une scission brutale entre les voies solitaire et sociale. Le loup nous apprend à trouver un équilibre entre les besoins de notre famille et nos propres besoins. Les loups sont totalement fidèle à la meute, mais ils n'abandonnent pas leur identité à la meute. Si le loup est venu dans votre vie, vous devez analyser à quel moment vous vous montrez trop dépendant et lorsque vous êtes trop indépendant.**

**Les qualités du loup - sa médecine - sont les capacités à apprendre de nouvelles idées puis de les enseigner aux autres. Le loup est considéré comme un explorateur indépendant censé revenir dans son clan pour leur apprendre ce qu'il a découvert. Nous aussi, en explorant les sentiers cachés de la conscience, nous pouvons tomber sur de nouvelles vérités à partager avec le reste de notre clan, les êtres humains. Le loup apporte la fidélité, la force intérieure et l'intuition quand il entre dans nos vies, et nous apprend aussi à vivre avec nous-mêmes.**

**Si le loup vous trouve, cela peut être une indication que vous êtes un grand maître ou penseur. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être devriez-vous vous demander s'il peut y avoir quelque chose dont vous auriez besoin afin de pouvoir développer votre esprit. Être réceptif à de nouveaux concepts / idées. Ce faisant, vous pourriez gagner plus de sagesse. Pour augmenter le pouvoir de votre loup, vous pourriez utiliser votre sagesse nouvellement acquise et aussi la partager avec d'autres personnes. La sagesse est acquise par l'expérience, en parcourant le chemin. Autrement dit, pratiquez ce que vous prêchez.**

**Quand un loup solitaire est repéré dans la nature sauvage, il incarne la liberté. Lorsqu'il est vu dans un clan, il incarne une symbole de communauté. Si le loup apparaît pour vous seul ou dans un clan, alors c'est qu'il vous conseille de faire de même dans votre propre vie.**

**Les sens du loup sont très développés. Ils sont extrêmement intelligents et ont une excellente ouïe et odorat et un fort pressentiment. En plus d'être des animaux déterminés, ils sont aussi rusés. Le hurlement du loup est primaire et pénétrant. Le hurlement est utilisé pour localiser les membres du clan ou afin de faire connaître aux loups non-membres du clan la limite de leur territoire. Si vous entendez un hurlement de loup, c'est probablement pour vous dire de rester éloigné et de ne pas s'approcher.**

**Les loups s'expriment beaucoup avec le langage du corps. En colère, ils peuvent tendre leurs oreilles vers le haut et présenter leurs dents. Un loup suspect aplatit ses oreilles vers l'arrière et plisse les yeux. La peur est souvent indiquée en aplatissant les oreilles contre la tête.**** Un loup qui veut s'amuser, sautille et courbe le dos amicalement. ****Le langage de leur corps nous est symbolique. Les humains utilisent également le langage corporel pour envoyer des messages. L'étude de cet art peut augmenter votre perception concernant le pouvoir de cet animal.**

**Le symbole du loup comprend la mort et la renaissance, il fait face à la mort avec dignité et courage, Esprit didactique, il est un guide dans les rêve et les méditations, son instinct est associé à ses valeurs intelligentes, sociales et familiales, il représente aussi la fermeté, la compétence en matière de protection de soi-même et de sa famille, sa compétence à déjouer des ennemis, la capacité à passer inaperçu, s'acclimatant aux changements.**

* * *

"Y a-t-il un autre animal?" demanda Severus lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien provenir de Harry depuis qu'il avait commencé à lire le passage.

"Une mouffette," dit Harry, un rougissement apparaissant sur ses joues.

Severus sourit d'amusement face à l'embarras de l'adolescent.

* * *

**La mouffette **

**Symbolise - Vigilance, Avertissement et Respect **

**L'animagus mouffette, Symbole de respect, Réputation de soi, Sensualité, Estime de soi**

**La moufette est à la fois mystique et magique. Tout au long de l'histoire la mouffettes a su maintenir une réputation qui est aussi bien respectée que crainte. Quand une mouffette se sent en danger, elle lève sa queue et ses pattes avant. Si le «danger» n'est pas effrayé par l'avertissement, la mouffette siffle, se retourne, soulève sa queue pour entreprendre une pulvérisation d'un maximum de trois à quatre mètres avec précision. Les yeux sont irrités et la victime est temporairement aveuglé. Si la moufette est votre animagus, c'est un appel à développer votre vision intérieure et à l'utiliser pour voir au-delà de ce que les yeux perçoivent. Une étude de l'aromathérapie peut également être bénéfique pour vous.**

**Elles se déplacent lentement, ce sont des créatures solitaires, qui passent la plupart de la journée dans les souterrains. Les mouffettes aident à nous rappeler qu'il y a un moment qu'on doit partager avec d'autres personnes et un autre pour se retrouver complètement seul.  
Alors qu'elles creusent leurs propres tanières, elles prennent aussi en charge les maisons abandonnées des lapins, des renards et des marmottes. Les mouffettes sont sûrs d'elles; grâce à elles, nous pouvons apprendre à développer l'estime de soi et le respect de soi. En général, ces créatures sont extrêmement douces, même si, comme mentionné avant lorsqu'elles se sentent menacées, elles dégagent une odeur chimique nauséabonde. Cette caractéristique n'est toutefois pas un don/pouvoir spécial de la mouffette. La moufette est le symbole du respect et de la réputation. Elles sont très sûres, facile à vivre et confiantes. Comme elles se respectent, les autres les respectent mécaniquement. Leur réputation malodorante - le plus souvent - empêche les autres de les embêter. Elles disposent de l'espace dont elles ont besoin, afin de ne pas se sentir attaqué!**

**De par leur silence, les mouffettes nous enseignent à ne pas nous vanter car cela ne fera qu'éloigner les autres au lieu de les attirer. Les gens nous remarquent sans aucune aide. Les opportunités s'accompagneront d'estime de soi et de respect. Elle symbolise également une sexualité accrue: physique, psychique et spirituelle.**

**Si la moufette vous trouve, vous devrez peut-être vous demander si vous avez le respect de soi. Quels sont les signaux que vous envoyez à d'autres? Les autres vous respectent? Si besoin est, apprendre à affirmer qui vous êtes sans surcharge ou d'intimider les autres. Dans et par l'acte façon, vous êtes en mesure de prouver que vous avez le respect de soi et donc de respecter les autres. Ce à son tour vous fera gagner le respect des gens trop large. Ce sera également attirer les gens dans votre vie qui partagent des intérêts semblables à vous - semblable attire le semblable se rappeler - et les gens qui ne vous respectent seront dissuadés. Lorsque nous apprendrons à nous accepter complètement et à apprendre à exprimer notre essence, sans ego, nous allons commencer à attirer ceux qui partagent notre chemin et repousser ceux qui ne le partagent pas.**

**La mouffette nous apprend à comprendre un avertissement. Notre instinct prédit souvent un mal à venir, mais souvent notre esprit se met en travers de cette connaissance. Il y a beaucoup de sagesse à tirer de la mouffette. Vous pouvez apprendre comment honorer une part de vous-même, qui, comme la moufette, vous donne de nombreux avertissements avant que ne se développe un réel problème ou en cas de catastrophe. Si la mouffette apparaît dans votre vie, cela pourrait bien être votre intuition qui vous envoie un signal de danger imminent ou de prudence.**

**La bande qui s'étend de la tête à la queue de la moufette est le signe extérieur de la kundalini ou de la force de vie. Lorsque la mouffette entre dans votre vie, votre kundalini ou force de vie s'active et s'amplifie. Vous devez apprendre à utiliser cette force de manière efficace. Lorsque la force de vie est complètement développée, vous aurez la possibilité de diriger directement votre énergie créatrice afin de manifester ce que vous désirez. Si elle est peu développée, vous avez devrez éveiller la force de vie créatrice et regarder au-delà de la barrière que vous avez construit autour de vous, de vos croyances.**

**Les mouffettes font tout tranquillement. Si ceci est votre animagus, il vous est conseillé de faire la même chose. Les personnes irresponsables se transformant en mouffette ont pour habitude de chanter leur propre louange, en quête de reconnaissance. Comme la mouffette possède une énergie intense, cela peut créer des problèmes dans la communication avec les autres. Ceux qui ont pour animagus, la mouffette sont soient appréciés, soit détestés. L'art de l'attraction et de la répulsion sont des compétences naturelles, et très bénéfiques lorsqu'elles sont parfaitement maîtrisées. Rappelez-vous ceci, les gens vous remarquent tout le temps, mais la façon dont ils vous remarquent peut-être contrôlée par vous seul.  
Si la mouffette est votre animagus, vous verrez que l'usage de parfums permettra d'obtenir des réponses dynamiques des gens qui vous entourent. Votre réponse sexuelle sera amplifiée, et vous aurez une meilleure capacité à attirer les gens. Vous devez cependant apprendre à équilibrer la capacité d'attirer et de repousser les gens.**

* * *

"Ne soyez pas embarrassé, la mouffette , comme expliqué dans le livre, est mystique et magique." dit sèchement Severus.

"Oui monsieur," dit immédiatement Harry, contrit.

"Ces animaux vous représentent Harry, vous avez honte d'une part de vous-même," dit Severus sur un ton apaisant après avoir tardivement réalisé qu'il avait blessé l'adolescent.

"Je comprends," dit Harry en hochant de la tête.

"Bien, et maintenant, y a-t-il autre chose?" demanda Severus.

"Un serpent," répondit Harry.

"Vous parlez Fourchelang alors ce n'est pas étonnant que cela vous représente," hocha de la tête Severus dans une compréhension immédiate.

* * *

**L'animagus serpent, Symbole de la Mort, de la Résurrection, de l'Éternité, des Mystères de la vie, de l'Énergie psychique**

**Tout comme le serpent se débarrasse de sa peau, nous pouvons nous détacher de nos illusions et limitations. Ainsi, nous serons capables d'utiliser notre vitalité et nos désirs pour atteindre la plénitude.**

**Les serpents forcent le respect. Tout au long de l'histoire, les serpents ont fait partie de beaucoup de légendes, les liant à la création, la fécondité et la transformation. Partout ailleurs, il existe des différences entre les cultures et les religions - plus vigoureusement accentuées que dans nos attitudes à l'égard du serpent - différences qui nous font également découvrir des panoramas différents sur des aspects élémentaires de la vie.**

**D'une part, les différences portent sur la sexualité. Nous voyons le serpent séduisant Ève dans le jardin d'Éden, qui est symbolisé comme Vinata la déesse indienne, ou sous la forme des jambes de Cernunnos le dieu celtique de la fertilité. Dans l'hindouisme, kundalini, ou le serpent de feu, est enroulé à la base de la colonne vertébrale. Alors que nous mûrissons émotionnellement et spirituellement, l'énergie augmente, les chakras sont stimulés, qui sont des centres d'énergie émotionnelle, mentale et spirituelle. Ceci est également indiqué partout dans le monde par le symbole de la spirale. Ce flux d'énergie est indispensable pour une bonne santé, et les Grecs, dans leur propre compréhension de ce fait, utilisaient le serpent comme un symbole de la guérison et de la sagesse.**

**En Israël, le serpent était considéré comme la Mère Nature et a joué un rôle dans la fertilité. En Égypte, le cobra était connu pour sa capacité à allonger le haut de son cou en forme de disque, tout en déployant ses flancs, symbolisant l'immortalité. Le serpent a également été considéré comme la représentation de la vision intérieure. Dans la tradition chrétienne nous apercevons le serpent sur le calice de saint Jean, enroulé autour d'une croix, parfois représenté avec une tête de femme pour évoquer la luxure et la tentation.  
Pendant des temps immémoriaux, les gens - hommes comme femmes - ont associé le serpent comme un aspect de la sexualité. Dans les religions où la sexualité – dont les aspects à la fois physiques et spirituels sont célébrés – le serpent tenait une place d'honneur. Beaucoup de croyances répressives ont lié le serpent au mal.**

**Les Celtes parfois appelés les Druides, sont les dirigeants et les enseignants de la poésie, de la musique, de la loi, de la sagesse spirituelle et de la guérison, ou des informateurs. Malheureusement, les pratiquants les plus radicaux du judéo-christianisme semblaient craindre cet sagesse. Lorsque Saint Patrick s'est vanté d'avoir conduit tous les serpents hors d'Irlande, il voulait parler des Druides. La pomme que le serpent a donné à Ève provenait de l'Arbre de la Connaissance.**

** C'est ainsi que commencent les attitudes contradictoires envers le serpent. Le serpent représente également la vitalité, tel qu'il est exprimé dans la sensualité – à la fois dans les sentiments et dans la réponse aux stimuli et, plus généralement, dans la circulation de l'énergie qui nous crée et nous fait vivre.**

**Quand les serpents muent, ils se métamorphosent en un nouvel être. Ceci est très important pour ceux qui ont le serpent pour animagus, il symbolise notre capacité à abandonner nos croyances et nos habitudes - qui nous ont dépassé – les transformant en une énergie spirituelle supérieure. La capacité de le faire est ce que nous appelons la sagesse.**

**L'excrétion de la peau est également associée à des voyages astraux et expériences hors du corps. Les yeux d'un serpent sont toujours ouverts et protégés d'immobiles écailles transparentes. Avant de se défaire de leur peau, les marques du serpent deviennent obscures et leurs yeux opaques ou bleus, leur donnant l'air d'être en transe, comme s'ils ont la capacité de voir en vous. Apprendre à voir dans les cœurs des autres fait partie de ce qui nous est enseigné par le serpent.**

**Sur le niveau le plus profond de la peau du serpent, l'excrétion symbolise la mort et la résurrection, une idée représentée par l'image d'un serpent mordant sa propre queue ; c'est le symbole de l'éternité. Les animagus serpents ne doivent pas être pris à la légère. ****Sa signification touche jusqu'aux plus profonds mystères de la vie. Si vous êtes prêt à vous détacher de votre propre peau, le serpent est prêt à vous suivre et vous attend pour vous guider tout au long du chemin en spirale qui mène à la transformation. ****Concrètement, le serpent symbolise la vitalité, sur un point plus émotionnel, il symbolise l'ambition et les rêves, sur un niveau mental, l'intelligence et le pouvoir et sur le point le plus élevé, la sagesse, la compréhension et la plénitude.**

**Le pouvoir des serpents / serpent comprend: - Être le messager du Serpent arc-en-ciel , la sagesse, la guérison, l'initiation, insaisissable, la manipulation de la foudre, la transmutation, l'exploration des mystères de la vie, énergie primitive ou élémentaire, la protection contre les persécutions religieuses, l'énergie de la déesse, l'énergie psychique , la puissance créatrice, l'immortalité et la connexion à - ou faisant - au cordon magique par lequel le chaman rejoint l'âme du monde. Médecine serpent est l'énergie de l'intégrité, la conscience cosmique, et la capacité d'éprouver quoi que ce soit de plein gré et sans résistance. C'est la connaissance que toutes choses sont égales dans la création, c'est tout un.**

**Le serpent est un guide puissant, un symbole de transformation et de guérison. Le serpent de la sagesse s'exprime par la guérison. Il s'agit d'un protecteur et d'un gardien. Si le serpent vient à entrer dans votre vie, vos forces créatrices se réveilleront. Votre intuition sera renforcée et plus précise.**

**Lorsque les serpents se déplacent, il ne font aucun bruit. Ils sont invisibles au repos et sont incapables de produire de la chaleur corporelle, ils sont souvent vu couchés au soleil. La chaleur du soleil et leur comportement régule la température de leur corps. Ils ne comptent pas sur l'énergie que leur apporte la nourriture pour produire de la chaleur corporelle et ils peuvent survivre avec des régimes pauvres sur une longue période. Ceux qui ont le serpent pour animagus ont besoin que de très peu nourriture énergétique. Ils sont généralement froids, avec des températures corporelles  
inférieures à la moyenne, et préfèrent les climats chauds.**

**Les serpents n'ont pas tympans ou d'oreille externe. Par conséquent, ils ont de petits os dans la tête afin de percevoir le son. Ils peuvent entendre des sons à basse fréquence et sentir des vibrations qui résonnent dans le sol. Ce qui leur crée des liens avec le monde souterrain; là où les secrets sont gardés.**

** Le serpent représente la guérison à un niveau cellulaire. Avec leurs corps légers et flexibles, ils sont extrêmement rapide et agile. Si le serpent entre dans votre vie, attendez vous à des changements rapides dans vos habitudes. Ces changements indiquent la mort de l'ancien et une naissance encore inexploité dans l'énergie, la créativité et la sagesse. Le serpent est très puissant en tant que guide. Il est le gardien des lieux sacrés et le gardien de la connaissance cachée.**

* * *

"Je pense que jusqu'à présent c'est celui qui vous convient le mieux," dit Severus en acquiesçant alors qu'il finissait de lire la partie consacrée au serpent.

"Et une sorte d'alligator que je n'ai vu qu'en livre…?" demanda Harry.

"J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant," marmonna Severus en tournant les pages jusqu'à la lettre 'A' du livre et trouva l'animal qu'il cherchait.

* * *

**L'animagus Alligator / Crocodile, Symbole d'Énergie Primaires, Survie**

**L'animagus Alligator/Crocodile inclut ****la protection maternelle, les énergies primaires, la connexion à la Mère Nature, la protection contre la manipulation, contre la tromperie, vengeance rancunière, l'initiation, la perception de la météo, l'accès à la connaissance ancienne, le pouvoir de survivre.**

**L'alligator / crocodile peuple la terre depuis des millions d'années. Il supporte les imparables et indomptables forces créatrices de tout ce qui est; la force et la fureur des énergies primitives. Il symbolise la création et la destruction et est le gardien et protecteur de toutes les connaissances. Dans bien des mythes et légendes, les crocodiles / alligators sont connus comme les gardiens de la sagesse antique. Lorsque l'une de ces créatures entre dans votre vie, ce sera un moyen de chercher et de toucher des énergies très primitives. Ce sera l'occasion d'acquérir de nouvelles connaissances et de la sagesse.**

**Se cachant dans la boue et l'eau, l'alligator / crocodile va attendre patiemment une proie naïve et rapidement la happer! Ils dévorent tous les animaux qu'ils peuvent se mettre sous les crocs, et s'ils sont incapables de l'avaler en entier, ils la déchirent en petits morceaux. Toutefois, ils ne mangent pas inutilement. Le gâchis ne fait pas partie de leur personnalité. Si ceci est votre animagus, vous devez être conscient de ce que vous consommez. Ne mangez ni trop ni trop peu. Écoutez votre corps lorsqu'il vous dit que vous êtes rassasié ou non. Les problèmes digestifs ne sont pas rares chez les personnes qui l'ont pour animagus. L'alligator / crocodile digère sa nourriture lentement, vous devez donc vous souvenir de rassembler, absorber et de digérer soigneusement toute la nourriture avant de vous déplacer trop vite.**

**Se dissimulant dans l'eau, le crocodile / alligator incarne le corps émotionnel de l'homme. Ce qui symbolise le fait de découvrir et de lâcher des émotions cachées sous la surface. Dans la saison des pluies quand l'eau est élevée, les alligators / crocodiles creusent des antres profondes pour que - pendant la saison sèche – il reste des alcôves humides dans lesquels ils se retirent. De plus, ces alcôves agissent comme des réservoirs d'eau qui sera consommée par d'autres animaux. L'eau est le bienfaiteur, le sang, le nectar de la vie, et bien que l'alligator / crocodile peut être considéré comme courageux et féroce par la plupart, en partageant ces réservoirs, l'alligator / crocodile montre qu'il se soucie de toutes les autres formes de vie.**

**L'alligator / crocodile est une question de survie, un adulte n'a pas de prédateurs connus en dehors d'un autre adulte ou chez l'homme. Alligators jeunes ont de nombreux ennemis. Les dangers ne commencent pour eux, avant même qu'ils n'éclosent. Par exemple, les animaux tels que les ratons laveurs et les mouffettes volent et mangent les œufs d'alligators américains. Ils attendent que la maman quittent le nid pour nager ou se nourrir, et envahissent rapidement le nid. Un nouveau-né fait face à de nombreux dangers. Des renards, des ours, des serpents et des oiseaux de proie peuvent les happer pour un repas savoureux. Les jeunes alligators peuvent même être les proies d'alligators adultes. Si l'alligator / crocodile apparaît dans votre vie ou dans ce rêve, le message qu'il vous envoie est peut-être de vous occuper de vous-même et de protégez vos besoins élémentaires de survie.  
Les alligators / crocodiles font partie des meilleurs parents du monde des reptiles. Un alligator femelle construit un nid sur le sol, et même si elle ne couve pas les œufs, elle est sur ses gardes, près du nid et aide à l'éclosion des œufs. Parfois, les deux parents s'occupent de protéger les plus jeunes. Environ neuf semaines après la ponte des œufs – avec le gazouillis provenant du nid - les œufs éclosent! Savoir si ce sont des mâles ou des femelles cela dépendra de la température du nid. Si un nid est chaud, ce seront des mâles. Si un nid est froid, alors ce seront des femelles. Si la température est entre les deux, des mâles et des femelles naîtront. En entendant leur son, la mère découvre les œufs. Elle récupère ses petits et les transporte jusque dans l'eau. S'il reste des œufs non éclos, elle les fait rouler dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que la coquille craque pour aider à l'éclosion des petits. Ils mesurent environ vingt-trois centimètres de long et sont capables de nager et attraper de la nourriture tout de suite. Cependant, ils ont toujours besoin de protection, alors ils doivent rester près de leur mère. Ils peuvent même se prélasser sur sa tête ou sur son dos. En cas de danger, les nouveau-nés appellent leur mère qui arrive immédiatement auprès d'eux. Les nouveau-nés peuvent rester avec leur mère pendant un an ou plus.**

**Les alligators / crocodiles se réunissent seulement pour se reproduire et ont des personnalités individuelles bien distinctes. Ceux qui ont cet animagus sont généralement solitaires et ne se réunissent en groupes qu'en cas absolu. Cependant, ils peuvent aussi faire de grands leaders puisqu'ils savent comment survivre dans n'importe quelle situation et sont assez solides pour se supporter. Il y a aussi la possibilité de développer une nouvelle sagesse, mais ils doivent faire attention à ne pas être consumé par cette sagesse. Chaque fraction de connaissance doit être examiné avant de passer à la suivante. Les techniques de respiration, comme celles pratiquées dans le yoga sont bénéfiques.**

* * *

"La protection maternelle, énergies primitives, connexion à la Mère Nature, protection contre la manipulation, contre la tromperie, vengeance patiente, initiation, perception météorologique, accès aux connaissances anciennes, le pouvoir de survivre» dit Severus lui-même, cette partie lui parlait vraiment. La protection maternelle, la connexion à la Mère Nature; donc la magie, la protection contre la manipulation et contre la tromperie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais cette partie lui ressemblait vraiment.

"Une chouette," dit Harry.

"Il va y en avoir encore combien?" marmonna Severus commençant à être exaspéré maintenant.

* * *

**L'animagus chouette, symbole de sagesse, de discrétion, de secret**

**L'animagus chouette comprend la sagesse, la furtivité, le secret, le silence et le mouvement rapide, perception au travers des masques, voir ce qui se trouve vraiment en dessous de la surface, vue perçante, messager de secrets et de présages, capacité à changer de forme. C'est le lien entre l'obscurité - monde invisible - et le monde de la lumière. Confort dans l'ombre, la magie de la lune, la liberté, la tromperie, la clairvoyance, la perspicacité, la vision, les présages, la chouette symbolise la féminité, la lune et la nuit.**

**La Chouette symbolise le féminin, la lune et la nuit. C'est l'oiseau de la magie et de l'obscurité, de la prophétie et de la sagesse. La chouette est liée à Athéna. Le hibou est aussi appelé l'aigle de la nuit, un messager des ténèbres et un guide, avec tous les mystères qu'il contient. Ce sont des chasseurs nocturnes, ils ont donc la possibilité de voir ce que les autres ne peuvent percevoir. Le hibou vous donnera le don de voir ce qui est vraiment dissimuler sous la surface et vous empêchera de se laisser tromper par l'apparence.  
Le hibou est aussi parfois considéré comme un chat possédant des ailes. Ces deux créatures sont liées à la magie: les sens en éveil, l'intuition et la sagesse, sont plus développés que chez toute autre créature. Comme le chat, le hibou a une ouïe fine et une vision parfaite dans le monde de la nuit – un endroit craint par beaucoup d'autres. Cette peur peut aussi nous rendre mal à l'aise à propos de créatures de la nuit. La raison de ce confort n'est pas due à l'obscurité de la nuit ou au fait qu'il symbolise l'inconnu – c'est ce que nous ne pouvons pas, ou ne voulons pas voir.**

**Nous, humains, sommes capables de bloquer ce dont nous ne voulons pas nous rappeler ou ce que nous ne voulons pas traiter, par exemple, des souvenirs et des émotions négatives qui leur sont rattachés, des traumatismes et des accidents, etc. Nous nions ce que nous ne voulons pas voir. Lorsque nous rêvons, notre inconscient devient parfois conscient. Cependant, encore une fois, ces rêves sont oubliés exprès. Se cacher de nous-mêmes, nos sentiments, nos émotions et nos pensées signifie que nous incarnons la tromperie. Si vous avez le hibou pour animagus – vous aurez alors la capacité de démasquer et de voir ce qui est dissimulé. Il peut percer des illusions. D'un autre côté, peut-être que vous aurez la possibilité de percer les illusions et voir ce qui se passe réellement dans les coulisses, pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans les âmes obscures des autres. Peut-être remarquerez vous que certaines personnes seront mal à l'aise autour de vous. Utilisez ce don avec soin et compassion. Il serait bon pour ce don de se développer chez tous les êtres humains, la chouette nous apprend à contempler les parties les plus sombres de notre âme et de tirer des leçons de cette obscurité.**

** Il existe près de cent trente-cinq espèces de hibou, cent soixante-dix d'entre eux se trouvent en Amérique du Nord. Ils sont de toutes tailles, à partir d'une taille minuscule qui vit à l'intérieur dans le désert, jusqu'au grand duc d'Amérique - le seul oiseau capable de surpasser l'aigle royal. Voir un grand duc en pleine maturité inspire une grande crainte. ****Ils possèdent des serres à duveteuse qui ressemblent aux pattes d'un lionceau de montagne avec les griffes étendues. Étant des carnivores, signifie qu'ils ont une force à laquelle on peut compter en cas d'altercation, ou si ce qui est chère à leurs yeux est menacé. Leurs yeux larges et perçants leur donne une apparence sage. Ils ont une plus grande liberté de mouvement avec leur cou que tout autre animal possédant une colonne vertébrale. Les Hiboux tournent leur tête, et non pas leurs yeux, qui restent fixes.**

**Le hibou est tout à fait conscient de son environnement. Sa vision de nuit est si puissante qu'il peut voir des proies même lorsque l'éclairage est semblable celui d'une bougie allumée à 800 mètres de distance. Leurs ailes extrêmement douces et épaisses, leur permet de voler silencieusement et de pouvoir fondre sur leur proie. Leur capacité inaperçue à se déplacer nous apprend à faire de même. Tout comme leur vision presque surnaturelle, ils ont également une ouïe surnaturelle.**

**Leur attitude secrète; vol silencieux et signaux différents, tels que les sifflements stridents, les cris et hululements, ont fait du hibou un symbole de superstition et même de peur dans certaines parties du monde. Certaines tribus indigènes considèrent la chouette comme un symbole de la mort, tandis que d'autres croient qu'elles représentent les mystères du chamanisme et de la sorcellerie. On a parfois pensé que les hiboux visitaient ceux qui allaient mourir. Cela ne signifie pas tant une mort physique que la fait de lâcher une partie de vous qui n'a plus aucune utilité pour vous. Avec ses sens spectrales, la chouette nous aide à nous guider à travers les tunnels sombres de la peur, à modifier ce qui nous est inconnu au bout du tunnel, à la lumière.**

**Les animagus hibou sont généralement des personnes privées et complexes et ne pensent vraiment pas comme les autres. Parfois, cela peut provoquer des erreurs d'interprétation, en particulier dans les relations personnelles. Les animagus hibou ont également souvent des capacités de clairvoyance et psychiques. Ceux qui sont nés avec cet animagus ont choisi une voie qui implique la nécessité de développer ces dons pour aider les autres et ils font d'excellents thérapeutes, psychologues et conseillers.**

* * *

"Rien d'autre?" demanda sèchement Severus.

"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" demanda pensivement Harry.

"Non, d'habitude, les gens ne reçoivent que deux ou trois animagus au choix maximum," répondit Severus avec plus de douceur; ce n'était pas de la faute de Harry, il ne devait donc pas s'en prendre à lui.

"Oh" dit Harry calmement.

"Cela va vous prendre plus de temps à décider de ce que vous voulez être. Rappelez-vous juste que vous pourriez ne pas avoir le choix," dit Severus "La prochaine fois que vous boirez la potion, un autre animal pourrait avoir pris la place de la chouette. Il pourrait même y en avoir que trois cette fois-ci, les animaux changent en même temps que votre personnalité."

"Cela vous est déjà arrivé?" demanda calmement Harry.

"Oui, quand j'étais un jeune adolescent, j'avais le choix entre un chien, un papillon et un autre. Lorsque je suis devenu adulte, il y avait une panthère, une chauve-souris ou un loup. Ils évoluent en même temps que vous, c'est ainsi que cela s'est toujours déroulé." dit Severus.

"Et que se passe-t-il si vous choisissez quelque chose et que vous restez coincé avec? Comme un papillon?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Rien ne se passe, c'est exactement cela, vous restez coincé avec. Alors le choix est un processus très important." dit Severus doucement.

"D'accord," dit Harry en acquiesçant, sa vision devenant plus nette maintenant que la potion avait perdu de ses effets.

"Et si nous allions dîner plus tôt? Pour parler de certains de ces animaux et laisser le questionnaire pour demain?" suggéra Severus.

"Génial!" sourit Harry.

Severus ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait voir Harry heureux, cela le rendait heureux. Il ne savait pas avec certitude si c'était parce qu'il savait que Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions d'être heureux ou si c'était parce qu'il voulait que son apprenti soit juste heureux. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait de nouveau invité sa mère à rester; Harry avait besoin d'une femme dans sa vie, une figure maternelle ou une grand-mère. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et pour une quelconque raison, Harry s'était attaché à sa mère. Il serait à jamais reconnaissant envers Harry – pour avoir pris soin de sa mère. La mère de Severus signifiait tout pour lui, sans elle il se sentirait perdu. C'était comme si Harry – en si peu de temps – l'aimait autant que lui.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre entier!

Merci beaucoup, vous êtes vraiment très patients et compréhensifs

Et j'ai hâte d'être en vacance pour pouvoir traduire plus de chapitres!

A bientôt j'espère; peut-être dimanche


	26. Chapter 26

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 26 **

**Apprentissage et Poudlard **

* * *

**Manoir Prince - Severus et Albus **

Après avoir envoyé Harry au lit - avec une potion de sommeil sans rêves à la main – Severus contacta l'école de Poudlard par cheminette. Sachant très bien qu'Albus serait encore dans son bureau. Pour un vieil homme, Albus ne dormait pas beaucoup. Tel que le devrait le directeur d'une école aussi réputée. Cela n'aidait pas du tout qu'il soit très connu et respecté; des gens lui demandaient de l'aide jour après jour. Le plus souvent, c'était Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la magie, qui lui demandait de l'aide. Il avait lui-même été l'un d'entre eux, auparavant, lorsqu'il espionnait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui. Il avait perdu le peu de respect qu'il ressentait envers Albus, pour la façon dont il avait agit avec Harry. Il le respectait toujours un peu; c'était difficile de le détester, même si Albus était aveuglé et obstiné.

"Severus, que puis-je faire pour toi?" demanda Albus avec fatigue.

"Il y a quelques jours, je suis venu vous demander si Harry pouvait venir étudier à Poudlard, est-ce possible?" demanda Severus allant droit au but, comme à son habitude.

"Bien sûr, je me suis assuré que tous les cours dont il a besoin soient sur les mêmes créneaux; le lundi et le mardi." répondit Albus, il avait trop de respect et d'affection pour Severus, qu'il considérait comme son fils, pour lui refuser la seule chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé.

"Merci," dit Severus.

"Je t'en prie, Severus," dit Albus avec gentillesse "Comment se fait-il que tu aies réussi aussi rapidement à enseigner le Patronus à Harry?" demanda-t-il ensuite.

"C'est un Serdaigle, il veut apprendre et il a une immense soif d'apprendre, Albus. Potter n'a pas la même ambition." dit Severus avec honnêteté, "Cela n'a rien à voir avec la puissance."

"Es-tu certain de ne pas pouvoir enseigner à Nick?" demanda Dumbledore, l'air désespéré.

"J'ai beaucoup trop à faire, Albus, mon apprenti passe en premier et puis, j'ai mon propre commerce de potions à faire fonctionner." répondit Severus.

"Très bien," soupira Albus.

"Essayez de vous reposer un peu, Albus. Bonne nuit," dit Severus.

"Bonne nuit, Severus," dit Albus avec prudence.

Dès que le visage de Severus eut disparu des flammes, Albus fit ce que lui avait suggéré Severus; il alla en effet se coucher.

* * *

**Manoir Prince - Severus **

Severus retira sa tête de la cheminée, la satisfaction inscrite sur les traits de son visage. Se dirigeant vers son bureau, il commença à faire des changements sur l'emploi du temps qu'il avait crée pour Harry. Le lundi et le mardi avait été effacé pour être remplacé par les cours de Poudlard. Il décida d'utiliser les soirées pour les cours d'occlumencie. Le mercredi, il lui enseignerait les potions toute la journée, le jeudi se consacrerait à la défense contre les forces du mal. La magie noire lui serait enseignée le vendredi. Le samedi servirait à l'étude de différents charmes et sorts qu'il considérait ne convenir dans aucune catégorie ou jour. Le dimanche restait son jour de congé; Severus avait aussi décidé de lui laisser le jeudi et le vendredi soir de libre. Il était facile d'oublier que Harry n'avait que quinze ans.

Mettant ce fait de côté, il composa un nouvel emploi du temps pour Harry, aucun doute qu'Albus lui enverrait le planning de Harry. Il le laissa sur le bureau et se réinstalla, attendant que les elfes de maison lui apportent son café du soir. Ils connaissaient ses habitudes désormais, à tel point qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être appelés. Un elfe de maison apparut et lui donna son café avant de repartir sans un mot. Severus était bien trop fatigué pour penser à remercier l'elfe de maison, mais il avait assez d'énergie pour attraper la tasse et la boire lentement.

Il craignait d'être trop exigeant envers Harry, mais s'il apprenait tout ce dont il avait besoin, il n'aurait rien à regretter et n'aurait plus aucune inquiétude. S'il n'apprenait pas ce dont il avait besoin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerait. Cela n'aidait pas que Harry fasse des cauchemars et ait des insomnies, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas lui fournir des potions de sommeil sans rêves. Cette potion était censée être utilisée seulement lors de traumatismes. La potion de sommeil sans rêves ne résolvait pas tout, cela supprimait seulement les rêves, pas les souvenirs. Severus était surpris que cela ait pris autant de temps à Harry pour que les cauchemars se manifestent. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était d'être présent pour l'adolescent, s'il voulait parler. Cependant, Harry n'était pas habitué à parler ou même d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, cela dépendait des périodes.

Posant sa tasse vide sur le bureau, avec un soupir inquiet, il se leva et se dirigea vers son propre lit. Il commençait tôt le lendemain, comme d'habitude et Severus avait besoin de tout le sommeil possible.

* * *

**Manoir Prince - Severus et Harry **

Severus se réveilla avec une main sous l'oreiller, serrant sa baguette et l'autre le long de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher; il faisait cela depuis qu'il avait onze ans. Malgré le fait qu'il savait que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre ici, il continuait à dormir avec sa baguette sous son oreiller. Regardant son réveil, il s'inquiéta en remarquant qu'il était sept heures passées. Se levant rapidement de son lit, il partit vers sa salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide, se brossa les dents; faisant les rituels matinaux avant de s'habiller d'un jeans noir, un t-shirt blanc et d'un pull noir à manches longues. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre sa cape avant de descendre les escaliers.

"Vous avez bien dormi?" demanda Severus, "Vous avez pris la potion?"

"Oui! Merci, c'était reposant," dit Harry, qui avait l'air beaucoup mieux et les poches sous ses yeux avaient disparu. Il était redevenu lui-même et Severus était heureux de le voir redevenir normal.

"Bien, je suis ravi de voir cela. Que faites-vous debout?" demanda Severus.

"Je remplis juste le questionnaire," expliqua Harry en le lui montrant. C'était celui qu'il avait négligé, choisissant d'essayer à la place la potion d'animagus.

"Avez-vous déjà mangé?" demanda Severus, connaissant déjà la réponse. Le garçon avait besoin de prendre plus soin de lui.

"Non, pas encore," admit Harry.

"Alors, allons manger quelque chose avant de faire quoi que ce soit," dit Severus avant de se diriger dans la salle à manger.

"Quand arrive votre mère?" demanda Harry. Il mourrait d'envie de la revoir.

"Dès qu'elle aura trouvé un manager et deux assistants pour sa boutique," expliqua Severus. Le nouvel elfe de maison, Dobby, apparut avec leur plat. Il n'afficha pas l'attitude hyperactive qu'il avait au début. Les autres elfes de maison l'avaient apparemment informé; c'était soit cela, soit la gratitude qu'il ressentait avait été atténué par le chef des elfes de maison.

"Oh, et bien j'espère qu'elle en trouvera vite!" pépia Harry, en mangeant avec gratitude, il était étrangement affamé.

"Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera," dit Severus mangeant lui aussi et buvant une tasse de son habituel café noir.

Après avoir terminé son petit-déjeuner, Harry posa son habituelle question "Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui?"

"Nous allons faire un duel ce matin, avec tous les sorts que vous avez appris. Après le déjeuner, je vous enseignerai les Impardonnables. Lorsque vous aurez fini de dîner, vous pourrez faire ce que vous souhaitez, mais je veux que vous lisiez le livre sur la méditation et l'occlumencie et essayez de méditer avant d'aller vous coucher." dit Severus qui, comme à son habitude, décrivait toujours tout ce qu'ils allaient faire afin de donner à Harry le moyen d'objecter, de rajouter quelque chose, si cela ne lui plaisait pas. Severus disait constamment à Harry que c'était mieux s'il parlait tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait demandé qu'une seule chose, la potion d'animagus.

"J'ai aussi de bonnes nouvelles pour vous," dit Severus avec douceur. Sans attendre que Harry ne lui demande de quoi il s'agissait, il lui dit "Le professeur Dumbledore a fait une exception pour vous afin que vous puissiez aller à Poudlard. Vous serez là-bas le lundi et le mardi, au moins pendant ce trimestre." les emplois du temps changeaient chaque trimestre, ainsi, les élèves n'étaient pas trop habitués et ne s'ennuyaient pas pendant les cours.

"Il a finalement dit oui?" demanda Harry avec la bouche béante, la surprise nettement visible sur son visage. Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, enfin, sauf lorsqu'il était ressorti de la Chambre des Secrets. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, après qu'il l'eut su, il se retrouva de nouveau à être ignoré. Il n'aimait pas Dumbledore, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il n'y avait que peu de personnes en qui il avait confiance.

"En dépit de ce que vous pouvez penser…il n'est pas l'homme mauvais ici," dit doucement Severus.

"Savez-vous ce que c'est d'être constamment ignoré? Je pensais qu'à Poudlard ce serait différent…mais j'avais tort. Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé lors de mon premier cours de métamorphose avec McGonagall? J'ai réussi à transformer mon allumette en aiguille en premier, mais McGonagall était trop concentrée à encourager Nick à réussir sa métamorphose pour regarder dans ma direction. Elle lui a donné des points et nous a ignoré Granger et moi. Elle n'était pas la seule à m'avoir ignoré…tout le monde le faisait," dit Harry, l'amertume transformant ses traits et sa voix. "J'étais heureux lorsque j'ai su que Lupin allait être notre professeur, enfin, en quelque sorte. J'allais faire de mon mieux, j'étais déterminé à tout faire correctement le premier jour. Puis je l'ai vu dans le parc de l'école parler avec Nick, il ne m'a pas adresser le moindre mot." L'amertume fut remplacée par un regard mélancolique.

Severus observa fixement l'adolescent, la sympathie se déployant dans son cœur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se confiait à quelqu'un. "Je sais ce que cela fait; j'ai moi aussi – malheureusement - été victime de cela. Vous savez sûrement que votre père avait trois meilleurs amis à Poudlard? Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et Sirius Black?"

Confus, Harry cligna des yeux, mais répondit néanmoins "Je sais, j'ai, euh, entendu James raconter à Nick toutes ses stupides histoires." Ces moments l'avaient fait pleurer; il était trop jeune pour être assez fort. Il s'asseyait dans le couloir, écoutant James raconter des histoires pour endormir Nick. Pas une fois, même pendant dix minutes, James ne l'avait fait pour lui. Pour Harry, à ce moment-là, cela lui avait brisé le cœur, comme si quelqu'un l'écrasait brutalement. Bien sûr, même lorsque James partait après que Nick se soit endormi, il ne jetait pas le moindre regard à Harry – il se contentait tout simplement de lui dire d'aller se coucher avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Roxy pour lui lire une histoire. Lorsqu'il avait grandi, cependant, il commença à lire des histoires la nuit. S'égarant dans la lecture pour s'éloigner de la dure réalité de sa vie.

"J'ai été harcelé par eux, pendant des années; ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai eu l'occasion de me venger la plupart du temps. Je n'ai jamais été qu'une victime consentante, jusqu'à ce qu'une de leurs farces ait faillit me coûter la vie." expliqua Severus "Black m'a attiré vers la Cabane Hurlante, là où un loup-garou - Lupin - m'attendait. Potter est arrivé à la dernière minute et m'a - pour mon plus grand dégoût - sauvé. Aucun d'entre eux n'a été puni; à la place, on m'a dit de garder ma bouche close. Le professeur Dumbledore était obligé de prendre une décision difficile pour empêcher que la réputation de Poudlard ne se dégrade."

"Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire que vous leur avez pardonné?" demanda Harry avec scepticisme, il ne pardonnerait jamais à aucun d'entre eux pour ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Eileen et Severus, il aurait abandonné le monde magique à son destin. Voldemort aurait été le bienvenu. Cependant, ils avaient été vraiment très gentils avec lui. Pour eux seulement, il tuerait Voldemort, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il voulait vivre maintenant. Voldemort serait après lui; il l'avait délesté de quelques partisans et avait tué son serpent. Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait et n'avait pas été enlevé, il était toujours un Potter et Voldemort les voulait tous morts.

"Non, je suis trop Serpentard pour cela malheureusement, et je ne suis pas en train de vous suggérer de leur pardonner. J'essaye juste de vous faire voir l'énorme poids qui repose sur les épaules du professeur Dumbledore." expliqua Severus sur un ton désabusé et il ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Harry regarda Severus en état de choc, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il se sentait indéniablement trahi, il pensait que de toutes les personnes, Severus serait le plus à même de le comprendre. Pourtant, il était là, essayant de se réconcilier avec les gens qui lui avaient fait du mal. C'était tout ce que les gens étaient capables de faire; ils le trahissaient, lui faisaient du mal et cela le rendait malade, il n'en pouvait plus.

Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait mal formulé sa phrase lorsqu'il vit la trahison s'inscrire dans le regard vert de Harry. Il réfléchit rapidement sur le moyen de tout arranger lorsque Harry amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Severus saisit rapidement l'adolescent, juste au cas où il essayait de transplaner. S'il avait réussi à sortir du Manoir Malfoy, il pourrait sortir d'ici. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus revoir l'adolescent s'il partait. Non seulement il ne se le pardonnerait pas, mais sa mère ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir.

"Écoutez, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, asseyez-vous, laissez-moi expliquer," dit Severus, un soupir quittant ses lèvres. Harry fut obligé de se rasseoir sur le siège, pour la première fois, Severus fit penser à un adolescent. Même s'il avait le droit d'être en colère, il n'aurait jamais dû soulever cette question. Si quelqu'un le lui avait demandé, sa réaction aurait été dix fois pire que celle de Harry. Oui, même si on le lui avait demandé ou dit lorsqu'il était adulte, il s'était accroché à la rancune comme un enfant accroché sur son ours en peluche ou son jouet préféré. C'était juste sa façon d'être.

"Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald, il a été tenu en très haute estime par le public cela est resté ainsi lors du premier soulèvement du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il vainc le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, il n'était pas assez puissant, mais, il est parvenu à l'astreindre car le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peur de lui. " dit Severus, "Malgré la prophétie, les gens s'attendent à ce que Dumbledore érige Potter en héros; c'est ce qu'ils pensent tous. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse pour la façon dont il vous a traité, en fait j'ai perdu beaucoup de respect pour Albus lorsque j'ai tout découvert. "

"Vraiment?" demanda Harry en clignant des yeux avec étonnement, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. "Il répète ses erreurs, encore et encore;. Il prétend qu'il est désolé pour la façon dont il m'a traité. Pourtant, il fait les mêmes erreurs avec vous et un jour il va finir par le regretter. Cette fois-ci cela sera sincère, mais ses excuses ne changeront pas ce qu'il a fait, n'est-ce pas? " dit sombrement Severus.

"Non", en convint Harry en secouant la tête pour accentuer sa réponse.

"C'est ce que je voulais dire, je ne voulais pas vous faire comprendre que vous devriez leur pardonner. Je ne lui ai pas pardonné pour m'avoir ignoré en faveur de Potter, Black et Lupin. J'ai mis ma rancune de côté lorsque je suis devenu espion, parce que ma vie était plus importante que toute rancune que je pouvais détenir. Peu importe combien cela m'a blessé ou mis en colère à l'époque. " dit Severus.

Harry hocha de la tête en signe de compréhension, toute trahison, colère ou envies de s'enfuir le quitta. Il avait agi de façon excessive, mais il était vraiment heureux que Severus n'ai pas essayé de lui dire de pardonner à Dumbledore. Il ne pardonnerait à personne, ni les Potter, ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall ou les amis de James; Black ou Lupin. Peu importe le nombre de lettres d'excuse qu'il recevait pour ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était plus sûr de cette façon de ne pas souffrir d'une nouvelle trahison.

"Et si nous commencions notre journée, maintenant?" demanda Severus lui donnant une accolade mentale sur le dos. Cela avait été très proche, mais il avait réglé le problème, et il se mis mentalement en garde de ne pas faire une chose d'aussi stupide à nouveau. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il aurait fait et il ne comptait pas le faire maintenant.

"Ouais," dit Harry ravi de changer de sujet.

"Bon, allons-y alors," dit Severus, sa voix revenant à la normale puisque la conversation tendue était terminée.

* * *

**Poudlard – Appartements des Potter, Lily, Roxy et Nick Potter**

"Descends dans la Grande Salle maintenant, mange ton petit-déjeuner; tu as une grosse journée qui t'attends," dit Lily sur un ton catégorique.

"Je ne m'entraînerai pas," cria furieusement Nick.

"Oh que si," cria à son tour Lily.

"Maman, je peux aller au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui?" demanda Roxy.

"Non Roxy. Ouvre, Nick!" dit Lily, ses narines se dilatant de colère.

"Pourquoi pas?" demanda calmement Roxy, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle pensait que Poudlard rendrait les choses plus agréables. En fait, c'était pire; ses parents l'ignoraient tous les deux en faveur de Nick. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimenté avant; elle subissait un peu ce que la vie de son frère avait été.

"Je veux mon nouveau balai," dit Nick, ils le lui avaient promis et il ne l'avait toujours pas reçu.

"Nous ne pouvons pas te l'offrir, Nick," expliqua Lily avec fatigue. Elle détestait laisser ses enfants malheureux, mais il ne leur restait plus une mornille. Heureusement que leur inscription à Poudlard avait entièrement été payée. L'argent recommencerait à s'accumuler une fois que James retournerait travailler. Cependant, elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas assez, alors elle avait l'intention de parler avec Albus avant l'entraînement de Nick. "Mais je te promets que tu l'auras dans un mois, lorsque ton père recevra sa paye."

"Promis?" demanda Nick.

"Bien sûr," dit Lily avec honnêteté.

"D'accord maman," sourit Nick, ravi d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait une fois de plus.

"Allons-y alors," dit Lily, exaspérée.

* * *

**Terrain du Manoir Prince - Severus et Harry **

"Bien joué, vous vous êtes parfaitement bien débrouillé, Harry, vous m'avez presque eu," dit Severus en s'approchant de Harry, annulant le stupéfix. Il transpirait; il n'avait plus eu à faire face à un tel challenge depuis bien longtemps. Harry, par contre, suait énormément, respirant difficilement et pantelait sur le sol.

"Pas assez bon," dit Harry avec déception.

"Pas du tout! Vous avez tué un serpent et Pettigrow, avec un simple Reducto; votre magie est puissante. Vos réflexes sont bien là, vous avez juste besoin d'être un peu plus rapide." dit Severus d'un ton apaisant "Si vous l'aviez voulu, je ne doute pas que vous auriez utilisé ce sort sur moi et m'auriez détruit en un seul souffle."

Harry frissonna à l'idée de faire accidentellement une telle chose.

"Je ne veux pas que vous vous reteniez. J'ai besoin de savoir à quel point vous êtes doué," dit Severus réalisant que Harry se retenait probablement, car il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il aurait dû s'en apercevoir plus tôt.

"D'accord," haleta Harry, essayant de se débarrasser du point de côté qu'il sentait être de plus en plus persistant.

"Bien, maintenant pourquoi n'iriez vous pas vous doucher, lire les livres que je veux que vous lisiez, vous relaxer puis venir prendre votre déjeuner. Après le déjeuner nous travaillerons sur les Impardonnables, essayez de ne plus utiliser de magie. Pour lancer un Impardonnable vous avez besoin de toute votre puissance," dit Severus. Bien qu'il n'avait aucun doute que les réserves magiques de Harry soient plutôt grandes, puisqu'il utilisait de la magie complexe depuis qu'il avait quatre ans. Cependant, il avait probablement utilisé une bonne dose en faisant un duel contre lui pendant plus d'une heure.

"Génial," sourit Harry, heureux d'entendre cette suggestion.

"Je serai dans mon laboratoire si vous avez besoin de moi," dit Severus en aidant Harry à se relever. "Avez-vous besoin d'une potion?"

"Peut-être une potion apaisante, ce sort m'a fait tomber sur le côté et mes côtes sont douloureuses," dit Harry.

"Vous savez où se trouve le cabinet, prenez la potion avant d'aller vous doucher," dit Severus alors qu'ils retournaient dans le Manoir Prince.

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry. Il se dirigea vers le placard de la salle d'étude où Severus gardait ses potions. Tandis que Severus continuait à avancer en direction de son laboratoire, il avait des potions à brasser après tout. Il avait dormi presque deux heures de plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu ce matin, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

* * *

**Poudlard - Grande Salle - Albus, Lily, Roxy et Nick**

"Ah Lily, ravi de vous voir. Tout se passe bien?" demanda Dumbledore, la seule personne qui ne rechignait pas à adresser la parole aux Potter. Il avait été dur avec Lily l'autre jour, et il espérait que cela ne l'éloignerait pas d'eux. Le monde ne tenait qu'à un fil; il avait besoin d'entraîner Nick et de vaincre Voldemort.

Roxy et Nick s'installèrent et remplirent leurs assiettes, ne prêtant aucune attention aux professeurs. Bien que Nick regardait avec prudence les professeurs; il savait que cette année allait être difficile. Il détestait Harry, il avait détruit tout ce qu'il avait, il avait peur et voulait quelqu'un à blâmer. Harry était la cible parfaite; il avait perdu son argent, le respect de beaucoup de ses amis. Il avait écrit à ses nombreux…ex-amis mais aucun n'avait répondu. Il avait même écrit à Ronald Weasley, seulement pour échouer même avec lui. Bien que Ron lui ait écrit, une courte et difficile réponse en lui disant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être son ami. Il ignora la conversation entre sa mère et Dumbledore, toujours en train de bouder - il détestait les entraînements.

"Oui, ça va mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander," dit Lily "Je me demandais si nous pourrions en discuter en privé avant l'entraînement de Nick."

"Bien sûr, et si nous allions dans mon bureau maintenant?" suggéra Dumbledore, il avait déjà fini son petit-déjeuner.

"Ce serait bien," dit Lily avec soulagement.

"Alors allons-y, je vous verrai tous plus tard, lors de la réunion du personnel," dit Dumbledore aux professeurs.

* * *

**Poudlard - Bureau du Directeur - Albus et Lily **

"Bien, comment puis-je vous aider?" demanda précautionneusement Dumbledore.

"J'ai besoin d'un emploi," admit Lily, le visage aussi rouge que sa chevelure en avouant son problème. "Le travail de James ne suffira pas à nous acheter de la nourriture, et à acheter ce dont nous avons besoin et ce que nous voulons acheter à Roxy et Nick."

"Peut-être devriez-vous moins dépenser?" suggéra Dumbledore.

"Nous ne pouvons pas," dit Lily, ils étaient tous trop habitués à obtenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient, y compris elle. Elle devait chercher un travail pour la première fois de sa vie, cela ne lui plaisait pas mais elle y était obligée.

"Que suggérez-vous alors?" demanda Dumbledore avec prudence. Que lui voulait Lily maintenant? Il n'était pas un faiseur de miracle, il ne pouvait pas lui donner d'argent. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, tout l'argent qu'il gagnait servait à financer l'Ordre. Sa mère était une sang-mêlée qui avait dépensé tout son argent pour aider leur petite sœur. Son père avait été condamné à Azkaban. C'était de son devoir de garder la famille unie, du moins, c'était ce qui aurait dû se passer après qu'il ait fini ses études à Poudlard. Mais il avait essayé de se s'éloigner d'eux en se concentrant sur les Reliques de la Mort - qui le fascinaient - avec Gellert. Cette erreur lui avait coûté très cher; il avait perdu toute sa famille. Son père, sa mère, sa sœur et son petit frère en même temps. Aberforth le blâmait, le blâmait toujours pour pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Il vivait si proche et en même temps trop loin de lui et Albus ne supportait pas cela. Malheureusement, cela faisait _cent quarante ans_* et rien ne comptait changer (*_note de la traductrice__: Albus a 114 ans à ce moment, donc ça fait en réalité 96 ans qu'Aberforth ne lui parle plus)_. L'argent qu'il s'était fait en tant que directeur et en étant à la tête du Magenmagot lui avait servi à financer l'Ordre avant. L'argent qu'il recommençait à mettre de côté, maintenant, lui servait à de nouveau financer l'Ordre.

"J'ai entendu que Charity Burbage avait disparu, je me demandais si…puisque je m'y connais beaucoup sur le monde moldu, je pourrais l'enseigner?" suggéra Lily.

"Elle vient tout juste d'être portée disparue," dit Dumbledore incapable de croire que Lily soit déjà après la place de Charity.

"Je sais, mais si elle est retrouvée je ne m'immiscerai pas," dit Lily, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas retrouvée; elle avait vraiment besoin de ce travail.

"Si elle ne revient pas à Poudlard avant que l'année recommence, alors vous pourrez avoir sa place," soupira Dumbledore, cela lui faisait un poids en moins. Reformer l'Ordre, s'inquiéter de Voldemort, entraîner Nick, faire les horaires et les emplois du temps, il n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir la plupart du temps, juste d'agir. Il était également très inquiet pour Charity; elle avait disparu de la surface de la terre. Il craignait que ce soit Voldemort qui faisait son premier mouvement, et il semblait qu'il ait décidé de commencer par son personnel.

"Merci," soupira Lily avec soulagement.

"Où est James?" demanda Dumbledore; il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée.

"Nous nous sommes disputés la nuit dernière, il est reparti travaillé plus tôt que prévu, il va faire des heures supplémentaires," répondit Lily, son regard vert empli de tristesse. "Il devrait savoir ce qu'il est en train de faire, c'est écrit dans les journaux! Nous ne voulions pas que cela arrive. Nick était juste plus important et il ne comprend pas cela!"

"Réalisez-vous que vous venez juste de mentionner Harry par 'IL' trois fois?" demanda Dumbledore, attristé de ce qui arrivait à cette famille autrefois soudée.

"Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer son nom," admit Lily "Je suis trop déçue de lui."

"Vous l'avez négligé," déclara Dumbledore, "L'avez fait grandir trop tôt, trop vite; il essaye simplement de survivre comme il peut." pour la première fois, Albus défendait ouvertement Harry, et cela le libéra.

"Je ne l'ai pas négligé, il était nourri, avait des vêtements, et de l'attention, simplement pas autant que Nick," contesta Lily avec colère.

"Je ne veux pas me disputer avec vous, Lily, je préférai que vous ne parliez pas de Harry devant moi," dit Dumbledore.

"Très bien," dit Lily, tout à fait d'accord avec cela.

"Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai votre autre fils à entraîner," dit Dumbledore en se levant et quittant la pièce. Il pouvait sentir que Remus l'attendait déjà dans la salle de classe de Défense. Lorsque l'école n'avait pas encore débuté, il parvenait à deviner – grâce aux protections de l'école – où se trouvait tout le monde. Lorsque les cours reprenaient, il ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'il y avait trop de sorciers dans l'école.

* * *

**Poudlard - Salle de classe de Défense - Remus, Albus, Nick et Lily**

"Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui, Remus?" demanda joyeusement Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.

"Épuisé. Sirius est complètement dépressif; il persiste à attendre que Harry lui écrive. Lorsqu'il ne travaille pas bien sûr, il va se coucher à vingt-deux heures, complètement découragé." soupira Remus, ses yeux ambres emplis de chagrin.

"Je vois," dit Dumbledore avec tristesse.

"Rien de ce que je lui dis ne fait la moindre différence, il conserve tous les journaux qui mentionnent Harry. Il est fier de lui, mais il est aussi profondément blessé. Contrairement aux Potter, il se sent responsable de ce qu'il a fait." dit Remus.

"Bien, voyons si nous parvenons à faire réussir le sort du Patronus à Nick, Hm?" suggéra Dumbledore en essayant de faire disparaître la tristesse de Remus.

"Oui, je ne pourrai pas aider pendant au moins une semaine, la pleine lune est dans quelque jours," répondit Remus en acquiesçant.

"Très bien," dit Dumbledore, il savait que ce serait la pleine lune, c'était pour cette raison qu'il était déterminé à ce que Nick réussisse avant. S'il réussissait, il laisserait au moins une semaine sans défense contre les forces du mal à Nick. Les autres continueraient à l'entraîner; Albus n'avait pas assez de temps pour continuer. Il était trop âgé pour rester éveillé tard. Alors il devait s'assurer que tout était fait.

"Il n'est pas en retard pour une fois, et cela doit être du fait que Lily l'accompagne," dit Remus en reniflant légèrement l'air.

"Bien," dit Dumbledore avec satisfaction. Peut-être qu'ils parviendraient à réussir quelque chose cette fois-ci.

"Bonjour," dit Lily en poussant gentiment son fils à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, laissant Nick avec les deux professeurs.

"Assieds-toi Nick, sur le sol, les jambes croisées et ferme les yeux" dit Remus, attendant patiemment que Nick fasse ce qu'il lui avait demandé. "Sors ta baguette; laisse-la lâchement dans ta main, maintenant, je veux que tu penses à un souvenir heureux; un souvenir de quand tu as fait ton premier acte de magie accidentelle à l'âge d'un an, souviens toi lorsque tu as fait exploser ton biberon parce que ta mère ne voulait pas t'en donner plus?"

Nick sourit doucement en hochant de la tête en se souvenant de cet événement. C'était comme si le souvenir se rejouait derrière ses paupières fermées. Il se souvenait à quel point il était heureux, il se souvenait aussi de l'affection qu'il avait pour son frère jumeau. Son cœur se fit douloureux en se rendant compte combien il était insouciant à cet âge. Un autre souvenir apparut dans son esprit, lui et Harry dans leur parc, faisant apparaître les jouets favoris de l'autre, se les rendant lorsqu'ils étaient sur le point de pleurer.

"Garde-le complètement à l'esprit, et enfin prononce le sort." dit Remus espérant que cela fonctionnerait – c'était son dernier recours. Il y avait pensé la nuit précédente; avant que Voldemort n'attaque, Nick avait probablement été plus heureux que maintenant.

"Expecto Patronum," murmura Nick rejouant le souvenir et ressentant les émotions, complètement hypnotisé.

Une aveuglante lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette, Dumbledore et Remus fermèrent leurs yeux. Lorsqu'ils les ouvrirent de nouveau, un faon blanc caracolait dans la salle. Ce qui lui allait bien, car James avait nommé Nick et Harry – avant l'attaque de Voldemort – minis Cornedrues.

"Bien joué Nick, pour cela tu auras une semaine sans Défense," dit Dumbledore en observant Nick avec fierté. Ses yeux bleus pétillant fortement; il était très satisfait de ce qui était arrivé pendant cette leçon et elle n'avait duré que trois minutes.

"Vraiment? Alors je peux y aller?! S'il vous plaît, je veux le montrer à ma mère!" s'exclama Nick avec hyperactivité. Le souvenir et les émotions qu'il avait ressenti avaient complètement été oubliés.

"Vas-y alors," répondit Dumbledore, heureux de le laisser, il avait d'autres choses à faire que de lui enseigner une chose qu'il connaissait déjà.

"Merci Merlin, ça a fonctionné," dit Remus "Je commençais à perdre espoir." son Patronus était de manière assez ironique, un loup. Il ne pouvait cependant pas le produire lorsque la pleine lune était proche, car plus il utilisait de magie et plus la transformation était douloureuse. Il l'avait découvert en quittant Poudlard.

"En effet," dit Dumbledore, satisfait que les choses semblent s'arranger.

* * *

**Terrain du Manoir Prince - Severus et Harry**

"Le Doloris prend une grosse quantité de colère afin de pouvoir réussir le sort. Je vous l'enseigne seulement au cas où vous en auriez besoin un jour. Essayez de ne pas l'utiliser lorsqu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, car cela peut vous coûter un emprisonnement à Azkaban," dit Severus.

"D'accord," acquiesça Harry en regardant intensément Severus.

"Vous connaissez le sort, alors allez-y et essayez le sur l'araignée," dit Severus en se reculant.

Harry pensa à tout ceux qui étaient dans sa vie, Lupin, Black, Dumbledore, et les Potter avant de prononcer le terrible sort. "Endoloris!" l'araignée commença immédiatement à trembler et à se tordre dans une apparente agonie.

"Bien, vous semblez l'avoir bien réussi, agitez votre baguette pour arrêter le sort," dit Severus.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui dit, transpirant profusément.

"Bien, et maintenant, voici le sort qui pourrait vous sauver la vie en cas de fâcheuse posture; l'Imperium. Je sais que vous pouvez le détourner et je sais aussi que vous connaissez l'incantation, alors allez-y." dit Severus.

"Impero!" dit Harry mais rien ne se passa.

"Vous avez besoin de vouloir contrôler l'araignée pour qu'elle fasse ce que vous voulez," dit calmement Severus.

"Impero!" s'écria Harry, désirant simplement que l'araignée bouge.

"Bien joué," dit Severus, il parvenait à en lancer deux d'entre eux, cela constituait une après-midi complète de travail finie en cinq minutes. "Je suis fier de vous."

"Merci!" sourit Harry; c'était ce qu'il préférait dans sa nouvelle vie. Non pas les potions, ni les vêtements et les affaires dont il avait besoin, mais la reconnaissance; il n'avait jamais reçu de reconnaissance avant. Lorsque cela arrivait, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine pour se mettre à danser. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ces mots pour acquis. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'efforçait de travailler le plus possible; pour gagner l'approbation et la fierté de Severus. Cela signifiait tout pour lui, entendre l'homme qui ne félicitait habituellement pas pour rien le lui dire. Ces cinq mots lui donnait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, il était heureux de la façon dont s'était améliorée sa vie – ainsi, il pouvait profiter de ce moment.

"Et maintenant, le dernier, Avada Kedavra," dit Severus, supprimant à peine le frémissement que ces mots provoquaient en lui. Il n'avait pas toujours été un espion, il avait tué des personnes innocentes. Le sort, cependant, était le meilleur des trois Impardonnables et c'était celui qu'il avait le plus utilisé dans sa fonction d'espion. Pour donner à ceux qui devaient mourir de façon horrifiante le moins de douleur possible; c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour eux – les sortir de leur misère.

"Avada Kedavra!" prononça Harry, supprimant son propre frémissement – ce simple sort avait ruiné sa vie. Avait crée une destiné de laquelle il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper car il s'était attaché à cinq personnes qu'il voulait protéger: Severus, Eileen, Cédric, Luna et Fleur. Tous les cinq se trouvaient au Royaume Uni; Viktor était heureusement bien éloigné de la guerre.

La lumière verte engloba l'araignée désormais sans vie avant de disparaître.

"Félicitation Harry Peverell," dit Severus en faisant un rictus "Vous avez de loin dépassé ce à quoi je m'attendais. Malheureusement, vous avez fini une après-midi de travail en vingt minutes. Alors," Severus arrêta de parler quelques secondes avant qu'un petit sourire remplace son rictus.

Harry savait ce que cela voulait dire, "Eileen est là, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il.

"En effet. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas la saluer?" suggéra Severus.

"Génial!" sourit Harry en courant, impatient de voir la femme qu'il aimait comme une mère. Severus et Eileen étaient tous les deux là pour lui; sous le même toit, en sécurité. Les choses semblaient bien se dérouler pour un garçon nommé Harry James Peverell.

Severus secoua la tête, le petit sourire toujours présent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la maison dans un rythme plus calme.

* * *

Et voilà!

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient!

Et à la semaine prochaine!


	27. Chapter 27

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Auteure**: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 27**

**Cadeaux et Conversations**

* * *

**Manoir Prince/Snape - Eileen Harry et Severus**

Harry s'envola pratiquement jusque dans le Manoir, impatient de revoir Eileen. Elle lui avait tellement manqué, même s'il lui avait rendu visite pendant l'été. Et lorsqu'il était à l'école, il gardait normalement le contact avec elle, mais il l'avait négligé. Il avait été si occupé qu'il n'avait même pas répondu à Black ou parler avec Viktor.

Harry se retint de justesse de lui sauter dessus, mais il l'enlaça tout de même fortement; l'adolescent habituellement réservé montrait enfin ses émotions. Severus observait la scène du seuil de la porte, il réalisa combien sa mère aimait Harry. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été dévastée lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait été enlevé. Il savait qu'elle l'adorait, mais cela...cela était plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il savait ce qu'elle aimait de lui, parce qu'il aimait lui aussi Harry à sa manière. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les choses allaient évoluer.

"Je suis si heureux de te voir!" pépia Harry d'un air euphorique, elle lui avait offert la chouette qu'il adorait, il l'avait aimé bien avant cela, mais elle lui avait donné Hermès. Il avait nommé sa chouette d'après le dieu grec Hermès, le messager.

"Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi, mon fils. Comment allez-vous tout les deux?" demanda Eileen, s'adressant à ses deux garçons, ils signifiaient tout pour elle. Elle était tellement reconnaissante de les avoir dans sa vie. Cela lui faisait regretter de ne pas avoir eu d'autres enfants, mais elle n'échangerait Severus pour rien au monde.

"Je peux produire un Patronus!" s'exclama abruptement Harry, Severus s'approcha et s'assit en commandant une collation, amusé pas la joie enfantine de Harry. Considérant la vie qu'il avait eu, Severus pouvait dire qu'il méritait d'être heureux.

"Vraiment? C'est fantastique Harry!" dit Eileen, la fierté brillant dans ses yeux sombres.

"C'est une panthère! Comme Severus!" dit Harry, ses yeux verts brillant fortement.

Eileen pouvait s'apercevoir des changements chez Harry, il était plus heureux ici, plus heureux désormais. Se faire émanciper semblait avoir changé l'adolescent, l'avait rendu tout heureux et il ressemblait bien plus à l'adolescent qu'il aurait dû être. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour l'argent, son apprentissage, sa répugnante famille ou que qui que ce soit découvre qu'il est le véritable 'garçon qui a survécu'.

"Bien joué Harry, je suis fier de toi, mon fils," dit Eileen, en tapotant d'un air absent la main de Harry.

"Merci!" sourit Harry avec euphorie.

"Il a aussi pensé à une nouvelle création de potion," dit Severus se sentant tout aussi fier.

"Vraiment? Quel est ce projet?" demanda Eileen, c'était ce qui la liait aux deux garçons. Les potions avaient été son premier coup de cœur, son seul amour, ce qu'elle avait transmis à son fils. Un autre garçon qui aimait les potions avec une passion qu'elle n'avait vu que chez son fils, était entré dans sa vie. Elle savait que Severus et Harry s'entendraient parfaitement bien, surtout en considérant tout l'amour qu'ils avaient pour les potions.

"Un moyen de s'assurer de posséder plus d'un animagus, qui débloque tout le potentiel au lieu de s'appuyer sur un seul trait de caractère." dit Severus en souriant fièrement.

"D'où vient cette idée?" demanda Eileen avec curiosité.

"J'ai bu une potion d'animagus," expliqua Harry en prenant une bièraubeurre du plateau qu'un elfe de maison venait d'apporter.

"Tu prévois d'en devenir un?" demanda Eileen avec stupéfaction.

"Non, pas encore, peut-être après mes B.U.S.E.," dit doucement Harry.

"C'est une très bonne idée!" dit Eileen avec approbation, encore étonnée de Harry. Il prenait des décisions qu'aucun autre adolescent aurait pris, généralement, si les adolescents voulaient faire quelque chose, ils le faisaient sans attendre. Une petite part d'elle souhaitait que Harry puisse faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait, peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, du moment qu'il profite de son enfance. La guerre allait bientôt commencer et il avait besoin de vivre son enfance pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Qui savait lorsque Voldemort commencerait à s'attaquer à tout le monde. Elle avait peur pour ses deux garçons; Severus était recherché pour être un espion et Harry pour être un Potter. Elle était, néanmoins, soulagée que Voldemort ne sache pas que Harry était celui qui l'avait vaincu, des années auparavant. Un garçon qui avait été désigné pour être l'objet de sa chute, qui allait vaincre Voldemort une fois pour toute. Elle avait toute confiance en Harry, et Severus, qu'il serait assez entraîné pour faire face au monstre à tête de serpent.

"Je pense qu'il les réussira sans problème, aussi longtemps que le professeur enseigne correctement les Runes Anciennes," dit doucereusement Severus.

"J'en suis persuadée," dit Eileen.

Juste à ce moment, une chouette entra par la fenêtre restée ouverte et se dirigea directement vers Harry qui tendit son bras pour qu'elle puisse se poser dessus; ce qu'elle fit. Une fois sûr que la chouette allait bien, il détacha le paquet puis laissa le rapace se poser sur le dossier de son siège. La chouette effraie chuinta gracieusement puis elle enroula sa tête et s'endormit profondément.

"Ça vient de Poudlard," dit Harry, en remarquant les armoiries. Il ouvrit la lettre et en sortit son emploi du temps. L'observant avec curiosité, ses yeux se plissèrent lorsque quelque chose attira son attention.

Severus regarda Harry; il savait que le paquet venait de Dumbledore. Il était le seul à utiliser le blason de Poudlard, même McGonagall ne pouvait pas l'utiliser sauf pour envoyer les lettres au début de l'année. Cela n'arrivait que lorsque Dumbledore était trop surchargé de travail pour le faire lui-même. Elle devait aller dans le bureau du directeur, les signer et les sceller, puis les envoyer par hibou. Cela prenait beaucoup plus de temps que tout le monde le pensait d'envoyer toutes ces lettres. Severus s'inquiéta lorsque Harry commença à grincer des dents et à tancer la lettre, comme si elle l'avait offensé.

"Quel est le problème?" demanda Severus à peine capable de cacher son inquiétude.

"Je suis ravi de ne pas avoir pris l'étude des moldus," dit Harry en faisant un rictus.

Severus réalisa presque immédiatement ce qu'il se passait, Harry ne faisait de rictus que lorsque ses parents ou Nick étaient mentionnés ou qu'il parlait d'eux (ce qui arrivait souvent). Cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour connecter les informations et joindre les points. Potter travaillait au Ministère; cela ne laissait qu'une seule personne - Lily. "Lily?" devina correctement Severus.

Harry hocha sèchement de la tête.

"Incroyable," dit Eileen avec colère.

"Mais pas surprenant," dit Severus.

"Excuse-moi?" demanda Eileen l'air confus.

"Ils n'ont pas assez d'argent à dépenser pour leurs...gamins, comme ils l'auraient voulu," se moqua Severus, sa lèvre se tordant de dégoût. "C'est pour cette raison que Lily est forcée de prendre un travail. Il semble qu'elle se soit trop habituée à la vie qu'elle menait." les parents de Lily auraient été déçu de leur fille qu'ils avaient élevé si différemment. Il supposa que cela devait être difficile d'élever quelqu'un qui avait passé tout son temps dans le monde magique. Elle avait changé et il n'en avait réalisé l'extension seulement quelques mois auparavant. La Lily qu'il avait connu n'aurait jamais négligé son fils. Franchement! Elle avait défendu Pétunia tout ce temps et pourtant, celle-ci était une vraie petite...enfin, il aurait voulu l'appeler sorcière mais cela serait une insulte, alors il s'en tenait au mot *garce*.

"Il aura toujours tout ce qu'il voudra," dit Harry avec amertume.

"Il semblerait," dit Severus avec réluctance, un Auror et un professeur étaient censés gagner un salaire décent. Bien que Potter serait celui qui ramènerait probablement le plus d'argent; les professeurs n'étaient pas payés aussi bien qu'ils le devraient. Considérant tout ce qu'ils devaient faire, il était bien placé pour le savoir, il avait été professeur.

"En parlant de moldu, je t'ai acheté quelque chose," dit Eileen en lui apportant un gros cadeau.

"Tu n'était pas obligée," dit Harry, ses joues rougissant fortement. Il était néanmoins très content; il pouvait compter les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu sur les doigts de la main. Il en avait peu reçu contrairement à Nick Potter.

"Je le voulais," dit Eileen en lui tendant le cadeau, heureuse que Harry n'ait pas trop protesté.

Harry déballa le présent et pencha la tête sur le côté; il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans sa vie. C'était plutôt étrange pour lui, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Il regarda Eileen avec curiosité, espérant qu'elle allait lui expliquer.

"C'est un ordinateur portable Harry, c'est une invention moldue ," expliqua Eileen, aidant Harry à le sortir de la boîte. Elle alluma ensuite l'objet. Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent; quel genre de dispositif était-ce? De quoi était capables les moldus au juste? C'était vraiment bizarre, pas dans le mauvais sens, mais dans le bon sens.

"Regarde ça…c'est un document, tu peux l'utiliser pour tes idées de potion, au lieu d'utiliser des feuilles; ce sera plus facile ainsi. Regarde ce que je vais écrire," dit Eileen en tapant le nom de la potion que Harry venait juste d'inventer, avant de taper sa nouvelle idée. Les sauvegardant, elle retourna sur les documents et dit "Regarde ici? Il y a tes idées sauvegardées et tout ce que tu as besoin de faire est de cliquer dessus. C'est plus sûr pour garder tes documents en sûreté."

"Ça dure indéfiniment?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Non, c'est pour cette raison que je vais te donner ceci," dit Eileen en lui donnant un petit objet. Encore une fois, Harry observa le petit objet comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose étrange. "C'est une clé de stockage amovible; tu peux sauvegarder tous tes documents dedans, ainsi, s'il arrive quelque chose à l'ordinateur, tes potions seront conservées."

"Le papier ne serait pas plus sûr?" demanda Harry avec précaution.

"C'est vrai mais tu peux perdre des livres et des feuilles aussi facilement qu'un ordinateur," dit doucement Eileen. "Si tu ne le veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je pensais juste que cela aurait pu te plaire." expliqua Eileen.

"C'est génial! Je vais l'essayer!" déclara instantanément Harry, ne voulant pas qu'Eileen pense qu'il était ingrat. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait penser de l'engin moldu qu'Eileen lui avait apporté.

"C'est tout ce que je voulais," sourit Eileen avec tendresse, "C'est pour toi Severus."

Severus accepta le cadeau, se demandant où sa mère avait trouvé l'argent. Il avait des soupçons; elle n'avait pas seulement trouvé quelqu'un pour la remplacer temporairement, elle avait peut-être vendu son magasin. A moins qu'elle ait pris de l'argent qu'elle avait épargné.

il découvrit cinq ingrédients de potion très difficiles à se procurer; il s'approcha et l'enlaça. "Merci, maman," dit Severus. La chose la plus étrange de ce moment fut qu'il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise; c'était la première fois qu'il appelait sa mère 'maman' devant quelqu'un d'autre. Plutôt la première fois depuis très longtemps puisque tout le monde supposait à tort que sa mère était morte. Il ne l'avait jamais démenti ou rectifié ce qu'ils pensaient, puisque cela arrangeait ses plans.

"De rien, mon fils," sourit Eileen, son fils ne montrait pas autant ses émotions habituellement, et c'était encore plus rare de recevoir une étreinte de sa part.

* * *

**Manoir Prince/Snape – Salon - Severus Eileen et Harry **

Beaucoup plus tard cette nuit là, ils étaient encore assis dans la même pièce. Severus et Harry avaient comme d'habitude été occupé par l'entraînement, simplement parce qu'il faisait tout à une allure beaucoup plus rapide que l'avait prévu Severus. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il allait faire ingurgiter chaque morceau de connaissance qu'il possédait dans la gorge de l'adolescent. Ils avaient brassé des potions la plupart du temps, de toute façon, puisque Harry avait utilisé une grande quantité de magie en jetant des impardonnables. Severus n'aimait pas enseigner ce genre de chose, mais il savait que Voldemort, ne serait et ne pourrait pas être vaincu par un sort de chatouille ou un sort de découpe. Sinon Dumbledore l'aurait déjà vaincu. Dumbledore était trop 'lumineux' pour réussir à lancer des impardonnables, il n'avait pas vraiment tué Grindelwald, il l'avait juste désarmé, pour que les Aurors puisse l'arrêter. Il était en ce moment coincé à vie dans une prison.

Peu de personne connaissait cette information, beaucoup pensaient que vaincre voulait dire tuer.

"Vous avez besoin d'une potion de sommeil sans rêves ce soir?" demanda Severus, ce serait la dernière qu'il donnerait à l'adolescent. Il ne comptait pas laisser une personne sous sa responsabilité devenir dépendant de cette potion. De plus, cela ne lui donnait pas le temps de mettre en place ses défenses. Harry avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre l'occlumencie s'il voulait arrêter les visions.

"Non monsieur," dit instantanément Harry, il ne voulait pas trop dépendre de ce genre de potion.

"Bien," dit Severus; son approbation discernable au fond de ses yeux d'onyx.

"Fais-tu de mauvais rêves, Harry?" demanda Eileen l'air soucieux, elle était assise avec une légère couverture sur les épaules et une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains.

Severus aussi voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ses mauvais rêves ou visions – mais il n'avait jamais osé demander.

"Juste des cauchemars," dit Harry en grimaçant légèrement, alors qu'il massait avec absence sa poitrine.

"Il ne peut plus vous blesser, et grâce à vous, il ne blessera plus personne d'autre," dit Severus avec confort.

"Je sais, mais ça n'arrête pas les cauchemars pour autant," dit Harry son regard vert hanté regardait Severus.

"Je peux parfaitement le comprendre," dit Severus en regardant Harry avec compassion. Lui aussi faisait des cauchemars terrifiants, des choses qu'il avait fait, sur ce qu'il était, des choses qui auraient dû disparaître avec le temps. Mais, ils étaient revenus à la surface, au moment où la marque avait recommencé à le démanger puis à brûler. Les démangeaisons, il pouvait faire avec, mais les brûlures étaient ce qu'il y avait de pire. Elle continuait à brûler pendant des heures, bien qu'il devrait être reconnaissant que cela ait cessé. Lorsque Voldemort était revenu, il avait eu peur de devenir fou par la brûlure de la marque. Il ne l'avait jamais ignoré auparavant et il ne savait pas qu'elle s'arrêtait de brûler au bout d'un moment.

"Retournes-tu à Poudlard demain, Harry?" demanda Eileen, voulant changer de sujet.

"Oui, le lundi et le mardi," répondit Harry en hochant de la tête dans sa direction, ses émotions de nouveau sous contrôle.

"C'est bien, je suis sûre que Luna a hâte de te revoir," dit Eileen, sachant que Harry adorait Luna et qu'il était lui aussi très impatient de la voir.

"Ouais," sourit Harry, son visage entier se transformant; il était évident qu'il aimait énormément Luna.

"Rappelez-vous de bien vous reposer ce soir, essayez de vider votre esprit. Vous utiliserez la cheminée du directeur chaque matin. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter, puisqu'il sera probablement en train de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsque vous apparaîtrez par cheminette. Si vous le rencontrez, cela arrivera assez rarement, le directeur aura peut-être été retenu. Il doit normalement être le premier dans la Grande Salle, pour tous les élèves. Le directeur et les directeurs de maison doivent l'être." dit Severus.

"Oh, c'est bien," dit Harry, apparemment soulagé de savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à voir le directeur tout le temps.

"Effectivement," dit sèchement Severus.

"Je pense que je vais aller me coucher les garçons," dit Eileen, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester éveillée aussi tard.

"Bonne nuit, maman," dit Severus en regardant sa mère avec attention, tel un oiseau de proie. elle n'était plus aussi forte qu'avant, et cela inquiétait énormément Severus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle; elle avait toujours été présente dans sa vie. Chaque week-end, sans exception, il était allé la voir et maintenant elle vivait de nouveau sous le mêm toit que lui. Cela le rendait heureux et triste à la fois de voir sa mère vieillir ainsi. Elle devrait normalement être dans sa prime jeunesse; elle était une sorcière et les sorciers vivaient près de deux cents ans s'ils faisaient attention à eux. Malheureusement, en dépit du fait que tous ses os soient ressoudés, cela n'effaçait pas réellement les dommages qu'avait provoqué son père. Il pouvait le constater par la façon dont elle se mouvait, délicatement comme pour ne pas s'infliger une douleur involontaire.

"Bonne nuit Eileen," dit doucement Harry. Lui aussi regardait Eileen avec un air soucieux. Il le faisait toujours, il ne l'avait pas connu lorsqu'elle était jeune. Eileen avait toujours été âgée pour Harry, et délicate. Harry l'aimait de tout son être; elle avait été sa première bouffée de fraîcheur dans son atroce vie. Il avait beaucoup écrit sur elle dans son journal, cela lui arrivait de temps en temps de relire les passages pour ne pas oublier et ne pas tout prendre pour acquis.

"J'imagine que je devrais moi aussi y aller," dit Harry une fois qu'Eileen eut quitté la pièce.

"Attendez une minute, Harry, asseyez-vous," dit Severus, "Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien de sérieux." finit-il en voyant les yeux verts de Harry s'emplir d'inquiétude.

Harry hocha de la tête, curieux désormais.

"Si vous avez besoin de moi, pour quoi que ce soit…même pour seulement discuter à propos des cauchemars, je suis là pour vous. Même si vous devez me réveiller, je préférerais cela plutôt que vous souffriez en silence, Harry. Je ne suis pas un thérapeute mais je sais ce que vous traversez." déclara Severus avec douceur, voulant et ayant besoin que Harry réalise qu'il n'était plus tout seul maintenant.

Harry savait que s'il existait bien une personne qui pouvait le comprendre, c'était cet homme, qui avait lui aussi eu une vie très difficile. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer être un espion pour Voldemort, de voir ce monstre jours après jours. De faire des choses contraires à tout ce que nous croyons. De regarder cette *ordure* dans les yeux et mentir, cela demandait beaucoup de courage. C'était pour cette raison qu'il respectait le maître des potions. Le respectait et ressentait le besoin de gagner son approbation. Si Severus le respectait et lui donnait son approbation, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas inutile comme il en avait l'impression la plupart du temps. Entendre que Severus était fier de lui le rendait heureux.

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry, un petit sourire se peignant sur son visage. Il adorait être ici, il était tellement heureux d'avoir rencontré Severus. Même si cela signifiait qu'il devait reconnaître qu'il était ravi d'avoir été enlevé et torturé. Autrement, il n'aurait peut-être jamais pu rencontrer le fils d'Eileen. Il n'aurait jamais pu devenir un apprenti, pu faire ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Il n'aurait jamais su pourquoi Dumbledore prêtait tant d'attention à Nick. Il n'aurait jamais su pourquoi il était si important d'être entraîné et n'aurait jamais connu sa destinée. Bien que savoir qu'il devait vaincre ce monstre lui donnait la chair de poule. Il le ferait, pourtant, pour Severus, Eileen, Luna, et plus important que tout autre - pour lui-même. Pour vivre, survivre et finalement vivre sans craindre d'être pris pour cible. Que ce soit parce qu'il était le garçon qui a survécu ou plutôt le supposé jumeau du 'soit disant garçon qui a survécu'. Il savait au plus profond de son être que cela allait évidemment être dévoilé, ce jour l'effrayait. Il aurait préféré que ce jour n'arrive jamais mais si cela arrivait, il espérait que ce soit après avoir vaincu Voldemort. Ainsi, personne n'essayerait de le forcer à faire quelque chose. Il détestait qu'on le force à faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas et si Dumbledore essayait, eh bien, il le payerait chèrement.

C'était vraiment une bonne chose que Severus ne l'ait pas dit à Dumbledore; autrement le monde n'aurait jamais plus revu une seule parcelle de peau ou mèche de Harry Potter/Peverell. Voldemort aurait régné sur le monde - bien évidemment - d'une main de fer.

Personne n'aurait été épargné; à la fin, la magie n'aurait été d'aucun secours dans ce monde.

Alors, Harry Peverell était vraiment un sauveur, un héros, un garçon destiné à faire de grandes choses. Pas seulement de vaincre Voldemort, mais malheureusement, c'était ce qui passait en premier.

* * *

Et voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais au moins on a une bonne nouvelle...Harry retourne enfin à Poudlard!

Prochain chapitre _(que je n'ai pas encore traduit)_: Retour à Poudlard; avec enfin la répartition de Roxy et le secret de Luna...que vous apprendrez dans le prochain chapitre!

A la semaine prochaine!

Ps, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes; n'hésitez pas à me le dire.


	28. Chapter 28

**Invisible **

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Auteure**: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

* * *

**/!\ **Avant de commencer la lecture: l'auteur a décidé que Luna, partagerait certains cours avec les élèves de cinquième année. Elle aura donc quelques cours avec Harry et Nick. En espérant que ça ne vous perturbe pas trop

* * *

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 28**

**Retour à Poudlard **

* * *

**Banquet de la rentrée – Répartition de Roxy**

"Roxanne Potter!" s'exclama Minerva, hurlant pour que tous les premières années puissent l'entendre.

Des murmures s'élevèrent instantanément, tout le monde tourna la tête pour apercevoir la première fille Potter depuis des générations. Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter en se demandant ce que cela lui faisait d'être la sœur du garçon qui a survécu. Se demandant ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui depuis qu'il avait laissé son propre frère à la mort – _leur_ frère.

_"Eh bien, bonsoir," _dit fortement le choixpeau, au point où on penserait presque qu'il parlait tout haut.

_"Bonsoir," dit timidement Roxy. _

_"Tu a un bon esprit, tout comme tes frères!" _dit le Choixpeau en faisant des «hum» et des «ah» de réflexion chaque seconde.

_"S'il vous plaît, mettez-moi à Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît, mettez-moi à Gryffondor," _répéta Roxy, c'était sa plus grande peur. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents; elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la détestent. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une paria comme son frère. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé, c'était que Harry avait été exclu dès que Nick était devenu le garçon qui a survécu. Elle ne réalisait pas que ce n'était pas normal, sa famille avait toujours agi ainsi.

_"Tu préfères la lecture plutôt que la bravoure…cela ne te conviendra pas…où vais-je te placer…"_ dit le Choixpeau avec curiosité.

_"Gryffondor s'il vous plaît! s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, ne me mettez pas à Serdaigle!"_ implora-t-elle, les yeux fermés alors que son corps se consumait de peur.

_"Tu ne pourras pas t'épanouir à Gryffondor…j'ai déjà fait cette erreur…"_ dit le Choixpeau, toujours indécis. Il repensait à une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus, du nom d'Hermione Granger. Nouvelle dans le monde magique, la maison de Gryffondor lui semblait un excellent choix pour elle, alors elle l'avait convaincu de l'y placer. Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné – elle était devenu une paria dans sa propre maison.

_"Si, je peux, s'il vous plaît! Je connais des gens dans cette maison, s'il vous plaît!"_ geignit Roxy, énervée de ne pas réussir à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

_"Très bien…._il vaut mieux GRYFFONDOR!" s'exclama le Choixpeau pour que tout le monde entende.

Rassurée et contente d'elle, Roxy enleva le Choixpeau avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle maison. Cela en avait valu la peine lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard plein d'amour et d'adoration de sa mère. Elle les avait rendu fiers. Elle s'installa près des autres premières années, faisant un grand sourire à son frère qui lui sourit en retour. Peu de personne prêtait attention à Nick; en fait, tout le monde le mettait à l'écart. De chacun de ses côtés, les sièges étaient vides.

"Avant de profiter de ce festin, j'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de potions et directeur de la maison de Serpentard…. le professeur Horace Slughorn!" sourit Dumbledore comme si rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que de leur présenter le nouveau professeur.

Les Serpentards étaient plus que ravis, acclamant lourdement; ils connaissaient tous Slughorn et il favorisait les Serpentards. Ils le savaient tous, grâce aux anecdotes que leur racontaient leurs parents ou leurs grands-parents. Bien qu'il ne reste que très peu d'aïeuls; après la première guerre avec Voldemort, beaucoup d'entre eux furent emprisonnés ou tués.

Le reste de la Grande Salle se contenta de faire des applaudissements polis.

"Et maintenant, que le festin commence!" s'exclama Dumbledore, ses mains s'écartant pour faire apparaître la nourriture sur les tables.

* * *

**Runes Anciennes - Luna et Harry **

"Hey Luna!" sourit Harry en se glissant sur le siège d'à côté. Elle avait elle aussi prit Runes Anciennes, alors ils avaient au moins un cours ensemble. Harry était très heureux d'avoir une amie, qui était à Serdaigle surtout – sinon il n'aurait pas pu la voir en dehors des pauses. Il venait d'arriver par cheminette, dans le bureau du directeur, Severus avait raison, le directeur Dumbledore n'était pas là. Il ressentait toujours une montée de rage et de haine lorsqu'il voyait cet homme. Il n'existait que peu de personne qui lui faisait cet effet: James Potter, Lily Potter et Nick Potter.

"Salut, Harry, comment s'est passé ton été?" questionna Luna, en avançant son siège et regardant avec curiosité les yeux verts de son ami.

"Génial! Je suis au Manoir Prince, Eileen a emménagé elle aussi maintenant!" dit Harry, son sourire était presque aveuglant. C'était un sourire que personne à Poudlard n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de Harry. Pas seulement Poudlard, mais Luna n'avait jamais vu Harry si heureux auparavant. Elle sourit; l'humeur de Harry était contagieuse, cela lui plaisait tellement de voir son ami heureux maintenant.

"C'est super, et qu'est-ce que cela te fait d'être apprenti?" demanda Luna, elle voulait un travail en rapport avec les animaux magiques, elle avait pris les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques dans l'espoir que cela puisse l'aider. Elle remplacerait également son père lorsqu'il partira à la retraite: elle deviendrait l'éditeur du Chicaneur.

"C'est génial, j'apprends tellement de choses!" dit Harry avec effusion, se faisant silencieux en voyant que d'autres élèvent entraient et s'installaient.

"Qu'est-ce que tu apprends?" demanda Luna en ignorant les regards qu'elle récoltait comme d'habitude.

"Potions, défense et tu sais, d'autres choses," dit tout doucement Harry.

"La chance, personne n'apprend rien en défense cette année," dit Luna.

"Pourquoi ça?" demanda Harry avec stupéfaction.

"Quelqu'un du Ministère nous enseigne, le professeur Ombrage, elle ne compte pas nous en apprendre beaucoup." déclara sombrement Luna.

Harry cligna des yeux, Luna n'avait pas encore eu de cours de Défense; l'école venait tout juste de commencer. C'était dans ces moments là que Harry la soupçonnait d'être une oracle ou qu'elle avait au moins un bon pressentiment de ce qui allait arriver.

* * *

**Devant le lac - Luna et Harry - heure du déjeuner **

"Qu'est-ce qui arrivé à ta baguette?" demanda Luna en regardant la nouvelle baguette de Harry, la première lui ressemblait beaucoup mais Luna parvenait à les différencier. Celle-ci était plus droite et plus clair et si elle ne se trompait pas, elle avait l'air plus petite. Luna n'était pas Dumbledore, mais elle 'se trompait rarement' c'était ce qu'il aimait croire. Luna mourrait d'envie de le lui demander depuis les deux heures de Runes Anciennes.

Ils étaient maintenant en train de marcher le long du lac, les mains pleines de nourriture. Ils ne pouvaient pas supporter les bruits de conversations dans la Grande Salle. En particulier Harry; tout le monde voulait soudainement devenir son ami et Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas le supporter. Il avait ses amis, il savait en qui il pouvait faire confiance. Il ne voulait pas avoir la même vie que celle de son frère, il ne désirait pas de semi-amis, ou parler à des gens qui se fiche complètement de ses paroles. Son épouvantard le prouvait, sa plus grande peur était de mener la même vie que celle de son frère.

"J'ai dû la remplacer," dit Harry en regardant pensivement sa baguette, se souvenant du jour où il l'avait acheté.

* * *

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*FLASH-BACK VISITE CHEZ OLLIVANDER*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

* * *

Dès qu'il se serait rétabli, Harry savait qu'il devrait aller chez Ollivander. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui était arrivé à son ancienne baguette, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle ait été cassée et jetée quelque part. Cela le rendait furieux rien qu'en pensant que sa baguette ait été détruite par ce sale *bâtard*. C'était probablement mieux qu'il en ait une nouvelle: au moins celle-ci n'avait pas été acheté par James Potter.

"Je dois aller chez Ollivander, monsieur," dit Harry, alors que Severus et lui marchaient vers l'apothicaire.

"Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas maintenant? Retrouvez moi ici lorsque vous aurez fini." proposa Severus. Il avait été chez Ollivander et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait expérimenter de nouveau. Ollivander lui avait donné la chair de poule lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à l'âge de onze ans, il avait détesté ce ressenti. Mais comparé à Dumbledore et Voldemort, il était sûr que voir Ollivander ne lui ferait plus rien désormais. C'était juste le fait qu'Ollivander ait sut qui il était, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais vu le sorcier avant. Il avait été élevé loin du monde magique alors évidemment, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Ollivander ait su qui il était. Bien sûr, Severus connaissait son secret maintenant, Ollivander était l'un des rares sorciers à pouvoir lire les noyaux magiques et les auras.

"Oui, Monsieur," dit immédiatement Harry.

"Arrêtez avec le 'monsieur', vous êtes peut-être mon apprenti mais je préfère que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom ou professeur Snape." déclara sèchement Severus, cela faisait des jours qu'il le répétait au garçon. Le 'monsieur' lui rappelait beaucoup trop Voldemort, constamment se rabaisser pour le divertissement d'un homme fou. Il le supportait lorsqu'il enseignait; sachant que c'était ce à quoi il devait s'attendre. le monsieur, maître et madame, tous lui faisaient intérieurement grincer des dents.

"Très bien, Severus," dit Harry, il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos le professeur Snape; cela lui rappelait tous ces professeurs qui l'avaient ignoré. Alors – avec un grand privilège – il commença à l'appeler Severus. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au fait que son ancien maître des potions était le fils d'Eileen et se maudissait mentalement de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant mais maintenant il le savait; il pouvait le voir dans différentes parts de sa personne.

"Bien, allez-y," dit Severus satisfait d'avoir convaincu l'adolescent têtu et incroyablement respectueux. Des mots qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé lorsqu'il mentionnait des enfants ou des adolescents. Harry était différent d'eux tous, il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Harry trotta jusque chez Ollivander, se rappelant de sa première expérience. Contrairement à Severus, il ne pensait pas que c'était étrange qu'Ollivander sache qui il était. Sa famille était très connue; son frère était déjà venu pour sa baguette. Selon lui, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qui il était vraiment.

Il ouvrit la porte et ne fut pas surpris de voir la pièce vide. C'était encore bien trop tôt pour les premières années de venir chercher leur baguette. Il doutait qu'Ollivander soit beaucoup occupé dans l'année, mis à part lorsque les enfants atteignaient l'âge de onze ans et venaient réclamer une baguette. Ensuite, il devait y avoir des personnes occasionnelles qui - comme lui – auraient perdu, cassé leur baguette ou lui auraient amené leur baguette cassée.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir, M. Potter," dit Ollivander en sortant de l'obscurité. Ses yeux d'argent brillants de curiosité et de surprise et il était vraiment surpris. Ce garçon l'avait littéralement abasourdi, son noyau magique et son aura étaient extrêmement puissants. Plus puissant que ceux de son frère et de son père réunis, c'était l'enfant le plus puissant sur lequel il avait posé les yeux – même plus que Tom Jedusor à cet âge. Pourtant, sa baguette était pour un sorcier médiocre. C'était comme s'il avait comprimé une part de lui-même - sa magie – ce qui, pour lui, était inconcevable. Cela l'avait rendu perplexe pendant des années, encore plus après avoir revu le garçon lors de sa quatrième année, pour l'examen des baguettes, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Et pourtant, le garçon se tenait là, encore plus puissant et confiant que jamais, plus qu'au début de sa quatrième année. Apparemment dans sa boutique pour une baguette, il était curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé à la baguette qu'il avait vendu au garçon.

"Mon nom est Harry Peverell," dit froidement Harry en regardant droit dans les yeux Ollivander, avec un regard sans crainte et plus du tout timide comme il l'avait semblé les deux premières fois. Il avait rencontré Ollivander pour la deuxième fois lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

"Ah, bien sûr," dit Ollivander avec amusement. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant. Il savait que les gobelins devaient en parler dans le monde entier. Il leur avait tout pris, juste sous leur nez. Le gobelin devait ne pas avoir apprécié Lily et James, sinon, ils auraient été prévenu.

"Je viens pour une baguette," dit doucereusement Harry.

"Bien sûr, venez!" sourit Ollivander. Il était plutôt excité, il semblait, malgré tout, qu'il pourrait trouver la baguette qui lui appartenait vraiment cette fois-ci. L'autre baguette n'avait pas été faite pour Harry, il le savait mais parce qu'il avait comprimé sa magie, la baguette lui avait semblé parfaite à ce moment.

Cela leur pris vingt minutes pour lui trouver une baguette et à la grande surprise d'Ollivander, c'était celle qu'il espérait voir appartenir à Nick. "Bois de houx, vingt sept centimètres et demi facile à manier et souple. Combinaison très inhabituelle avec une plume de phénix, d'un oiseau que vous connaissez avec certitude – Fumseck – le phénix du directeur Dumbledore. Cette baguette à une jumelle, elle appartient à un homme que vous connaissez sous le nom de Voldemort. Il a fait de grandes choses, terribles, mais grandioses…j'étais certain qu'elle allait choisir Nick Potter…" Ollivander s'interrompit.

Harry avait l'air très inconfortable pendant quelques secondes, avant de camoufler son malaise. Il donna l'argent à Ollivander, le remercia et partit promptement. Il retourna chez l'apothicaire, où il retrouva Severus et continua ses emplettes pour les ingrédients de potion.

Puisque Ollivander n'était obligé de parler au Ministère que des premières baguettes achetées à l'âge de onze ans, il ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors, Albus Dumbledore ne serait pas mis au courant et ne réalisera pas que la baguette jumelle a été vendue. C'était vraiment une bonne chose, sinon, la suspicion de Dumbledore aurait été justifiée. Il aurait réalisé qui était vraiment Harry et il aurait pris le contrôle sur lui. Émancipé ou non, Dumbledore ne se serait pas arrêté. Comme il ne le savait pas, il n'aurait jamais le contrôle sur Harry ou sur son immense fortune.

* * *

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^ FIN DU FLASH-BACK *^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Luna avec curiosité.

"Je ne sais pas, elle est soit restée au cimetière, soit cassée, mais je soupçonne qu'elle ait été brisée. Je doute que Voldemort l'aurait laissé là-bas sans rien faire." déclara Harry sur un ton neutre.

"Je suis désolée," dit doucement Luna, personne n'aimait perdre sa baguette, après quelques années, elle devenait une part de soi. Perdre sa baguette était vraiment traumatisant pour la plupart des sorciers. Mais, les événement par lesquels était passé Harry avaient probablement été plus traumatisants de toute façon – ayant été torturé.

"Ça va," rassura Harry, l'air sérieux. S'il avait été seul, il savait que cela aurait été pire. Les cauchemars, la solitude, le besoin constant de vérifier derrière lui. Avoir quelqu'un constamment dans sa vie le faisait se sentir plus en sécurité, plus heureux et plus sûr de lui.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans celle-ci?" demanda Luna, elle savait grâce à la Gazette quelles baguettes possédaient quoi - ou au moins les quatre qui avaient participé au tournoi, Fleur, Viktor, Nick et Harry.

"Assurdiato" lança Harry, l'un des premiers sorts qu'il avait appris du livre du 'Prince de Sang-Mêlé' avant même d'être devenu l'apprenti de Severus; il l'avait admiré et cela l'avait aidé sans qu'il ne le réalise. Ce livre avait été l'élément salvateur dans son monde, l'avait fait aimer les potions plus que tout au monde. Dire que c'était grâce à James Potter qui avait oublié de lui acheter un livre de potion.

Luna pencha la tête sur le côté; elle était habituée à ce sort. Harry l'utilisait quelques fois, lorsqu'il voulait parler en privé. De plus, elle était allée chercher ce sort pour l'apprendre; elle n'était pas une Serdaigle pour rien.

Harry remarqua une lueur dans les yeux de Luna…était-ce lui ou savait-elle ce qu'il était sur le point de lui dire? Il allait le lui demander. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle donnait cette impression. Elle avait haleté juste avant que Dumbledore ne lise son nom lors de la nomination des champions lors du Tournoi. Il avait été trop choqué à ce moment là pour y repenser.

"Plume de phénix provenant de Fumseck, c'est la baguette jumelle de Voldemort, tu as lu des choses sur les baguettes?" demanda Harry, il avait cherché des informations mais n'en avait toujours pas trouvé.

"Non, pas vraiment," admit Luna, pas du tout surprise par la révélation de Harry.

"Pourquoi ça ne te surprend pas Luna?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Luna soupira, regarda pensivement le sol avant de redresser sa tête. Elle regarda fixement Harry pendant des minutes interminables avant de commencer à parler. "Je vois certaines fois des choses, des flash, rien de clair, tout est confus. Parfois je peux voir les choses clairement; d'autres fois, je peux juste entendre quelques mots avant que les événements arrivent. Je vois rarement des choses plusieurs années avant qu'elles ne se passent, ce qui m'aide peu, mais...j'ai toujours été ainsi."

"Tu es une devineresse?" demanda Harry, se demandant pourquoi il était aussi surpris – il ne devrait pas, il l'avait toujours suspecté.

"Oui, mais pas aussi clair que ça l'est décrit dans les livres. C'est comme si le don était trop dilué ou quelque chose comme ça…c'est dur à expliquer. Peut-être que ça ira mieux au fil des années, mais là c'est juste très désordonné." soupira Luna avec tristesse.

"Tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas?" demanda sombrement Harry.

"Tu es Harry Peverell, cela ne va jamais changer," dit astucieusement Luna.

"Tu connais le secret que je garde par contre, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry, sur un ton presque accusateur.

Luna mordit sa lèvre, se demandant si Harry allait rester son ami après ce jour. Avec réluctance, Luna hocha de la tête, elle savait, elle l'avait sut après avoir reçu une vision plus tôt. La baguette avait été un indice en plus. De plus, elle l'avait vu le lui dire. Pour une raison inconnue, il semblait avoir changé d'avis ou alors le fait qu'elle puisse voir le futur l'embêtait.

"Je sais, je t'ai vu me le dire ce matin," dit Luna, tout le monde pensait qu'elle était bizarre parce qu'elle avait le regard flou. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler lorsqu'elle avait des visions. Elle préférait qu'ils la pensent bizarre plutôt qu'ils sachent la vérité. Les devins étaient soit vénérés, soit - durant les temps de guerre - acquis et contrôlés par le plus offrant. Après tout, qui ne profiterait pas de cet avantage? Pendant la guerre, c'est une vraie mine d'or d'avoir un devin de son côté.

"Je te l'ai dit?" demanda Harry avec surprise.

"Oui, mais quelque chose s'est mal passé…tu as décidé de ne plus me le dire?" demanda Luna en se rapprochant plus de lui, impatiente d'en apprendre plus à propos de…à propos de son don.

"Euh…j'ai décidé d'attendre…quelques semaines," dit Harry, quelque peu embarrassé.

"Peut-être que ça s'améliore…je commence peut-être à voir ce que les gens décident de faire mais sans qu'ils soient obligés de le faire ou de le dire…c'est super!" rit Luna en souriant comme une banshee.

"Eh bien, je suis content que ça t'amuse," dit Harry, se sentant légèrement honteux.

"Je l'ai seulement su aujourd'hui, je te le jure, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis devenue ton amie!" dit Luna en redevenant sérieuse.

Harry sourit tendrement "Bien," Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une trahison si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

"Tu ne peux pas regarder Dumbledore dans les yeux Luna, s'il le découvre…je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, disparaître peut-être," dit Harry d'un ton déterminé.

"Harry, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais personne ne fait attention à moi. Je croise difficilement le regard des autres et encore moins celui de Dumbledore. En plus, les devins ont des barrières naturelles...je le saurais si quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans mon esprit. Je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher bien sûr...mais un avertissement me suffira pour le savoir et essayer de l'arrêter." dit Luna.

"Tu me diras comment s'est passé ton cours de défense," sourit Harry en se levant et annulant le sort.

"D'accord," dit Luna, en repensant à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur son don. Peut-être que cela ne devenait pas trouble mais de mieux en mieux. Cela voulait donc dire que chaque décision que prenaient les gens...changeait ses visions. Ou plutôt, changeait les conséquences, ce qui voulait dire qu'un jour elle pourrait voir de nombreuses conséquences qu'elle devra éviter. Être amie avec Harry avait probablement été une bonne chose. Savoir qu'il était le véritable garçon qui a survécu ne signifiait rien pour Luna, cela la rendait juste inquiète pour lui. Elle craignait le jour où les gens le réaliseront – Harry détestait toute forme de célébrité. Il détestait l'idée que des gens le sachent, apparemment, il ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent. Avec Voldemort en liberté, elle ne le serait pas à sa place. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'aider avec ses visions si la guerre recommençait.

* * *

**Manoir Prince - Eileen et Harry – heure du dîner/après l'école **

"Comment s'est déroulée ta journée?" demanda Eileen à la seconde où Harry revenait de l'école par cheminette. Il fit tomber son sac d'école au sol, à côté de la cheminée. Il enlaça Eileen, puis, commença à raconter sa journée. Severus n'était pas là et pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir où il se trouvait. Considérant qu'Eileen sentait les potions, il sut qu'elle avait elle aussi été dans le laboratoire.

"C'était bien, j'ai vu Luna, elle était dans trois de mes cours!" répondit Harry très soulagé.

"Tu as beaucoup de devoirs?" demanda Eileen, l'air concerné. Elle réalisait l'énorme charge de travail que s'imposait Harry. Surtout qu'il avait ses BUSE cette année, elle était très inquiète. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de s'assurer qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Sinon, elle serait dans l'obligation d'en toucher un mot à son fils et aux professeurs de Harry.

"Oui, ils m'ont donné des essais de cent ou cent vingt centimètres de parchemin, pour chaque cours" déclara Harry, n'ayant pas l'air ennuyé.

"Est-ce que ça va aller avec tout cela, mon chéri?" demanda Eileen, ses yeux sombres emplis d'inquiétude.

Harry sourit face à son air soucieux, vraiment touché qu'elle se préoccupe de lui – c'était ce qu'il préférait le plus; n'en ayant pas reçu lorsqu'il était petit. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le sous-estimait ou pensait qu'il était stupide, au contraire, il appréciait qu'elle s'occupe de lui.

"Oui, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler sur ma potion," dit Harry, légèrement boudeur.

"Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras tout le temps possible pour faire des potions," dit Eileen en riant doucement; Harry lui rappelait tellement son fils que ça en devenait effrayant. Severus détestait revenir à la maison pendant l'été car il ne pouvait pas faire de potion. Ce n'était pas la seule raison bien sûr, la raison principale était la présence de Tobias. Elle refusait d'accepter cette situation, mais Harry devait survivre, avec son fils pour lui enseigner – il le devait.

"Je pense que je ferais mieux de m'y mettre avec mes devoirs," dit Harry en grimaçant légèrement.

"Oh non, tu vas prendre ton dîner d'abord puis boire un peu de chocolat chaud avec moi," dit Eileen, elle n'allait pas le laisser s'épuiser. Il devait se garder un peu de temps pour lui, sinon, il risquait de se fatiguer très rapidement.

"D'accord," sourit Harry, un sentiment de chaleur se déploya dans son estomac. Il ne pourrait jamais s'y habituer, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle le disait. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien qu'on lui demande comment s'était passée sa journée, sa semaine et même son année. C'était mieux que de la voir seulement pendant l'été. C'était officiel, être devenu un apprenti était la meilleure décision qu'il avait jamais prise. Bien sûr s'être émancipé arrivait tout de suite derrière cette décision. Mais pour l'instant, elle resterait en deuxième position.

"Bien," dit Eileen, satisfaite alors qu'ils continuait à discuter en attendant que Severus remonte pour le dîner.

* * *

**Salle commune de Gryffondor - Roxy et Nick – Plus tard cette nuit **

"Hey Nick, tu vas bien?" demanda Roxy en s'approchant de lui, il avait l'air épuisé et semblant souffrir.

"Je vais bien," dit Nick avec automatisme. Personne semblait s'en préoccuper de toute façon, donc aucune raison de le dire? Cachant une grimace alors que sa main le blessait encore plus. 'Je dois apprendre plus rapidement' était gravé sur sa main. Cela ne disparaissait pas; la marque semblait comme gravée de façon indélébile.

"Comment s'est passée ta retenue?" demanda Roxy. Elle avait entendu les autres en parler, disant que cette fois au moins, il n'avait pas reçu de 'traitement spécial', peu importe ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là.

"Les habituelles lignes," dit Nick en haussant des épaules. Il était parti le dire à sa mère, mais elle ne l'avait même pas écouté. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle était occupée, qu'il devait garder la tête baissée et d'essayer de ne plus avoir de retenues, ou plutôt 'de ne pas envenimer la situation'. Lily faisait confiance à Ombrage, car elle était une employée de confiance provenant du Ministère. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que traversait son fils, car elle n'écoutait pas. Puis, il était allé voir le professeur McGonagall, seulement pour qu'on lui dise pratiquement la même chose. Aucun adulte ne voulait l'écouter! Alors il avait abandonné et il léchait lui-même ses blessures en privé.

Il était magiquement épuisé, tellement épuisé que s'il utilisait plus de magie, il tomberait dans le coma. Ils le poussaient trop et s'ils ne faisaient pas attention, ils le perdraient.

"Je vais aller me coucher, Roxy, on se voit demain matin," dit Nick avec en bâillant.

"D'accord, bonne nuit Nick," dit Roxy en regardant son frère partir; d'une certaine manière, être à Poudlard n'était pas si excitant qu'elle l'avait pensé. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Frank Londubat. Malheureusement, elle n'avaient pas cours avec lui, et personne dans sa classe ne lui parlait. Ce n'était pas comme cela avant; beaucoup de personne avait l'habitude de lui poser des centaines de questions sur son frère, tel que: ce que cela lui faisait de grandir avec lui. Et de nombreuses autres questions. Non, elle était traitée comme si elle était invisible, alors que son frère était fixé avec dégoût. Cela faisait comme si le monde s'était inversé.

Lorsqu'elle avait été à la bibliothèque ce jour-là, il n'y avait que des Serdaigles. Sa décision lui revenait déjà en pleine face; il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant. Elle avait fait son choix; elle avait choisi Gryffondor et l'honneur de sa famille. Elle devra cependant vivre avec; elle aimait ses parents plus que tout au monde.

Plus que son propre bonheur, il semblait.

* * *

**Quartiers de Lily - Poudlard **

Lily soupira de soulagement une fois que son travail fut terminé; elle avait fini de noter des copies et en avait fini avec les détentions. Deux professeurs avaient donné des retenues et c'était elle qui devait les surveiller! Sans la prévenir. Elle avait couru toute la journée; elle pensait que ce n'était pas juste qu'ils se reposent sur elles. Elle devait parler à Slughorn pour qu'il cesse. Elle s'écroula sur son canapé, dans ses quartiers, avec une extrême fatigue. Elle sourit en pensant à son plus jeune enfant; elle était une Gryffondor, une inquiétude de moins. Elle était fière d'elle, James le serait aussi.

Elle ne réalisait pas que tout ce qu'elle faisait contribuait à donner une mauvaise éducation à ses enfants.

Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Nick était venu geindre devant elle parce qu'il avait eu une retenue. Ne pouvait-il pas voir combien il était égoïste? Peut-être que le fait d'être devenue professeur était une mauvaise chose. Nick allait essayer de l'utiliser maintenant, pour pouvoir échapper aux retenues entre autre. Dolorès était une employée du Ministère, très haute dans la hiérarchie et pouvait rendre leur vie meilleure s'ils se débrouillaient assez bien. Plus élevée que l'était James; avec la mauvaise campagne contre Nick, James ne pouvait plus se permettre d'espérer de monter en grade. Elle savait que tous l'aimeraient une fois qu'il aurait tué Voldemort, une fois pour toute. C'était prédestiné, elle le savait. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux ne pas se les mettre à dos plus que nécessaire.

James lui manquait déjà, il travaillait pendant des heures pour gagner de l'argent. Son ancienne vie lui manquait, aussi simple qu'elle l'avait été. Avant, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de s'occuper de Nick et Roxy, leur faire à manger et les faire sortir. Maintenant, elle devait travailler, ils n'avaient plus aucun moment à passer ensemble; elle détestait cette situation. Être professeur était épuisant, mais elle était obligée de le faire. Fichu Harry, qu'il aille en enfer. Il avait détruit leur vie; elle souhaitait ne jamais avoir eu de jumeau. Elle souhaitait n'avoir eu que Nick, ainsi, cela ne serait pas arrivé.

Elle ne réalisa pas que sans Harry, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait survécu cette nuit d'Halloween.

Ce qu'elle allait apprendre bien trop tard et bien trop tôt à la fois.

* * *

**Le lac - Poudlard – heure du déjeuner - Luna et Harry**

C'était mardi, son deuxième jour à Poudlard depuis que les cours avait repris. Après le déjeuner, il n'avait pas pu revoir Luna, cependant il allait la revoir ce jour là. Harry avait pris l'habitude d'éviter la Grande Salle. Sachant que Lily Potter était là lui faisait perdre son appétit. Alors ils avaient pour habitude de déjeuner devant le lac, de plus, personne ne les ennuyait ici. Personne ne s'asseyait à l'extérieur à l'heure du déjeuner ou au moins les vingt premières minutes à peu près. Ils avaient donc, presque tout l'espace pour eux.

"Comment s'est passé le cours de défense?" demanda Harry, au moment où il s'installait sur le sol. Il avait une salade de fruits et un sandwich au jambon, Luna avait presque la même chose sauf qu'elle avait pris deux sandwich.

"Bien pour moi, pas si bien pour ton frère," dit Luna.

"Et pourquoi ça?" demanda Harry en grimaçant lorsqu'il l'entendit utiliser un terme en rapport avec la famille pour désigner Nick Potter. Il n'était pas son frère, mais là, tout de suite, il était bien trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Eh bien, il a été désigné pour lancer le sort qu'on devait apprendre, personne d'autre n'a eu l'occasion de l'apprendre. Elle l'a fait se lever devant toute la classe et il est resté debout jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à le lancer correctement. Je pense que j'ai eu pitié de lui," dit Luna.

"Quel sort?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Le sort de briseur d'os, c'est vraiment horrible, c'est une version pour Aurors," dit Luna.

"Et pourtant, tu m'as fait comprendre, hier, qu'elle ne vous apprendrait rien," dit Harry, impressionné par a nouvelle enseignante.

"Elle lui enseigne à lui, pas à nous. Elle lui a donné des retenues et enlevé des points à sa maison pour ne pas l'avoir réussi assez vite." dit Luna.

Harry fut soudainement heureux de ne pas avoir été déclaré le garçon qui a survécu. Bel et bien heureux de ce fait, il ne ressentait aucune pitié pour Nick; il l'avait laissé pour mort, au nom de Merlin. Il ne pourrait jamais ressentir de la pitié pour lui, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Ce n'est pas mon frère et je ne pourrai jamais avoir pitié de lui," grimaça Harry en pensant à lui.

"Bien sûr que non, je suis désolée je n'avais pas l'intention de ramener ce sujet," dit Luna en réalisant ce qu'elle disait. Elle savait que Nick l'avait laissé pour mort, tous le savait; c'était dans les journaux. C'était pour cette raison que personne ne parlait plus à Nick; sa propre maison s'était même retournée contre lui. A chaque fois que Nick échouait, Ombrage enlevait inutilement des points à sa maison. Gryffondor devait avoir cinquante points en moins et ce n'était que le premier cours de défense. C'était le moyen qu'avait trouvé le Ministère pour s'assurer que Nick Potter était entraîné pour ce qui allait arriver.

"C'est bon," dit calmement Harry.

"Comment trouves-tu tout cela? Ça se passe bien?" demanda Luna.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Harry légèrement confus.

"Les devoirs, les cours, ton apprentissage pour obtenir ta maîtrise," expliqua Luna.

"J'ai fini un essai et la moitié du deuxième, je pourrai le finir ce soir j'espère. Je ne veux pas faire mes devoirs de Poudlard, les jours où je suis avec Severus." dit Harry.

"C'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire," acquiesça joyeusement Luna.

"Ouais, j'espère juste pouvoir garder le rythme," déclara Harry, l'air un peu inquiet.

"Tu es intelligent, tu travailles dur, si quelqu'un peut y arriver, tu peux le faire toi aussi, Harry," dit Luna avec conviction. Harry était le plus Serdaigle de tous les Serdaigles.

"Merci, Luna," dit Harry.

Ils continuèrent tout les deux à discuter tout au long de la pause déjeuner, de tout et de rien. Se réjouissant juste d'être de nouveau à Poudlard, et de pouvoir se revoir, même si ce n'était que pour deux jours. Harry se sentait légèrement coupable; Luna n'avait personne d'autre. Aucun autre ami à qui parler, juste lui puisque Cédric était parti lui aussi. Il s'entraînait pour une équipe de Quidditch; l'équipe d'Angleterre. Fleur était retournée chez elle et s'était lancée dans le monde de la mode, mais Harry savait que c'était plus un passe temps, le temps qu'elle sache ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire dans la vie.

* * *

Et voilà!

Et oui, Ombrage est arrivée et elle va faire des dégâts considérables à Poudlard! D'ailleurs, Nick commence déjà à souffrir.

Vous allez trouver cela un peu rapide mais la cinquième année va avancer très vite, la preuve, le prochain chapitre se passe pendant les vacances de Noël, sur trois plans:

Le Manoir Prince, les Lovegood et les Potter, en particulier Nick Potter puisque le chapitre lui est consacré.

A bientôt et merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire!

Bye!


	29. Chapter 29

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Auteure**: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

**Cela n'arrive que lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins – Nick se sent coupable pour la première fois**

* * *

**Manoir Prince - Severus, Eileen et Harry **

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et deux semaines qu'Harry Peverell était apprenti et élève à Poudlard. C'était Noël, les vacances avaient commencé la veille. Luna était retournée chez elle avec son père et Harry n'avait aucune raison de rester à Poudlard – puisqu'il n'y avait pas cours. Harry était en ce moment en train de brasser une potion pour Severus qui requérait des plantes fraîches. Ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait laisser la potion reposer pour aller chercher la plante puis retourner dans le laboratoire pour ajouter l'ingrédient dans la potion. Severus lui avait demander de faire cela pour voir comment Harry se débrouillait lorsqu'il était sous pression et jusqu'à présent, il semblait qu'il soit meilleur dans ces conditions.

Severus était dans le salon, notant quelques éléments afin d'améliorer la potion Tue-Loup. Il essayait de rendre la transformation moins douloureuse, avant et après. Le seul problème était que les ingrédients de potion dans la version améliorée étaient coûteux. Ce qui voulait dire que sur le marché, la nouvelle potion lui ferait gagner une grosse somme d'argent. Mais il savait que la plupart des loup-garous éprouvaient des difficultés à rassembler assez d'argent pour se la procurer, alors il cherchait non seulement à rendre la transformation moins douloureuse, mais aussi rendre la vente de la potion moins élevée.

"Severus, tu es sûr qu'Harry s'en sort bien?" demanda Eileen, en regardant Harry se diriger vers la serre. Cueillant apparemment des ingrédients pour une raison ou une autre, il travaillait tellement dur! Il avait vraiment très peu de temps pour lui.

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il se débrouille parfaitement bien, nous savons tous les deux qu'il en fait beaucoup trop." déclara Severus. "Mais c'est son dernier jour de travail; il aura ses vacances comme tout le monde."

"Il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil," acquiesça Eileen.

"Oui, il fait des cauchemars sans arrêt," soupira Severus. Mais Harry ne semblait pas vouloir en parler. N'avoir eu personne dans sa vie pour se préoccuper de lui, l'avait rendu réticent à parler du moindre petit problème ou de la chose dont il avait besoin.

"J'avais remarqué," dit Eileen, en buvant son café. Ils avaient tous les deux entendu Harry se lever la nuit, descendre et rester en bas plusieurs heures avant de remonter pour retourner se coucher. D'après l'elfe de maison qu'ils avaient interrogé, il buvait un verre de lait chaud, lisait un livre et retournait se coucher.

"Que vas-tu offrir à Harry pour Noël, sinon?" demanda Severus avec curiosité.

"Je vais lui offrir quelques livres de potions," sourit Eileen.

"Es-tu sûr qu'il ne les a pas déjà tous?" se moqua Severus avec amusement. Il avait vu la collection d'Harry et était impressionné. Venant d'un homme plus âgé et ayant lu presque tous les livres de potions disponibles, cela devait vraiment être quelque chose.

"J'ai également remarqué qu'il jouait beaucoup aux échecs, avec ce vieux plateau et je pensais lui en offrir un bien à lui." dit Eileen.

"C'est une bonne idée, maman, il a besoin de plus s'amuser," acquiesça Severus.

"Oui, oui en effet," dit Eileen avec douceur. Elle aimait voir Harry agir comme un enfant, enfin si on pouvait associer ce qu'il faisait au terme enfantin. Il était beaucoup trop mature pour un enfant de quinze ans. Elle aurait voulu lancer une malédiction à Lily Evans-Potter lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion.

* * *

**Manoir Prince - Laboratoire de potions/Chambre d'Harry - Severus, Eileen et Harry**

Severus mit en bouteille la potion; elle avait déjà refroidi alors il n'avait pas besoin de la laisser reposer plus longtemps. Cela durait depuis trop longtemps; Harry avait besoin d'un long repos sans cauchemars. Alors il lui donnerait une potion de sommeil sans rêves, qu'il le veuille ou non. Embouteillée et étiquetée, il plaça les bouteilles de potions de sommeil sans rêves à l'endroit où elles étaient normalement rangées. Il nettoya son espace de travail et son chaudron avant de quitter son laboratoire avec une fiole de la potion de sommeil sans rêves en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'Harry. Il frappa mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Severus fronça des sourcil et ouvrit la porte sur une vision qui le fit sourire avec tendresse.

Harry, vautré sur son lit - des livres éparpillés autour de lui - ne portait rien d'autre qu'un haut et un short sur lui. Une réaction vraiment inappropriée le parcouru, mais il l'ignora complètement. Harry était assez jeune pour être son élève, en fait, il était son élève et il n'avait pas d'attirance pour les petits garçons merci bien. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'Harry n'était plus exactement … un petit garçon. Le haut qu'il portait était plutôt trop petit pour lui; Severus voyait les cicatrices parcourant la poitrine d'Harry. Il savait que cela ennuyait le jeune homme, plus qu'il ne devrait. Il avait son propre lot de cicatrices et il ne se souciait pas d'elles. Il savait qu'un jour, Harry ne se préoccuperait plus d'elles. Énervé contre lui et ses pensées, il lança un sort pour déplacer les livres et les empila sur la table de chevet. Il lévita Harry, tira les couvertures avec ses mains et borda le garçon. Il semblait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de la potion de sommeil sans rêves après tout. Il laissa une bougie allumée, sachant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à la laisser – ces bougies ne brûlaient pas et n'incendiaient rien. Il plaça aussi la potion juste à côté, ainsi, si Harry se réveillait, il la verrait sans problème. Avec chance, le garçon la prendrait; il voulait vraiment l'aider. S'il ne voulait pas parler de ses cauchemars, Severus pouvait au moins s'assurer qu'il dorme sans faire de mauvais rêves de temps en temps.

Alors qu'il sortait, il vit une photo sur la table de nuit et il ne savait pas comment Harry s'était procuré une photos de lui – il n'avait pas vu d'appareil photo. Pourtant, Eileen, Harry et lui buvaient un chocolat chaud. Ils avaient l'air très heureux; Severus n'était pas habitué à se voir de cette façon. Mais bon, il ne se laissait pas prendre en photo de toute façon. Un sentiment de chaleur se logea dans son estomac, il avait presque l'impression qu'il pourrait marcher sur un nuage. Harry les aimait réellement; il l'avait choisi à la place de James Potter et Lily Evans. Il était une meilleure personne que Potter, il l'avait toujours su mais cela lui faisait vraiment du bien. Il était un homme meilleur que James Potter. Un sourire sinistre modifia ses traits; c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité depuis qu'il était un jeune garçon. Qu'on le choisisse à la place de James Potter, qu'on le tienne en plus haute estime que lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas aux yeux de Dumbledore, à cause de Nick Potter, mais il l'était pour Harry. Quittant la chambre, il ferma doucement la porte, ne voulant pas réveiller l'adolescent profondément endormi. Au moins, maintenant Harry aura l'occasion de se détendre pendant les vacances de Noël.

"Bonsoir, mon fils," dit Eileen surprise de le voir alors qu'elle allait se coucher, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main.

"Il dort, j'ai placé une potion de sommeil sans rêves sur sa table de chevet alors espérons qu'il ait une bonne nuit de sommeil." dit doucement Severus pour lui expliquer alors qu'Eileen ne lui avait rien demandé.

"Sinon, comment est-il en apprenti, Severus?" demanda Eileen avec curiosité, restant debout en chemise de nuit, ses yeux d'onyx – qu'elle avait transmis à son fils – brillant de fierté pour ses deux fils, étincelant de fierté pour ses deux garçons. Elle n'avait pas eu tort de revenir; elle avait l'occasion de créer de nouveaux souvenirs au Manoir Prince.

"Il dépasse toutes mes attentes," dit Severus en souriant avec un air satisfait.

Eileen sourit, fière et impressionnée.

"S'il continu ainsi, il pourrait finir son apprentissage dans moins de deux ans. Il prendra mon titre de plus jeune Maître des potions de Grande-Bretagne, et ce, à plus d'un titre." dit Severus. Il aura seize ans, allant presque sur ses dix-sept ans lorsqu'il aura fini son apprentissage s'il continu sur sa lancée. Il sera le plus jeune et le plus rapide aussi. Severus avait complété sa maîtrise en deux ans et trois mois, il avait le sentiment qu'Harry finirait bien avant lui. Mais encore une fois, il craignait pour l'affaire avec Voldemort, l'espionnage et Dumbledore en plus de son apprentissage. S'il avait pu se concentrer seulement sur ses potions, il aurait pu finir plus tôt.

"Je suis fière de lui," dit Eileen d'un ton euphorique, "Je suis fière de l'homme que tu es devenu, Severus." donnant une étreinte à son fils avec un seule bras, gardant la tasse de chocolat éloignée d'eux au cas où elle se renverserait.

Severus s'appuya contre le geste réconfortant de sa mère; cela lui avait manqué, passer un peu de temps avec elle, lui parler plus de quelques heures par semaines. Il réalisa qu'on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'amour d'une mère ou du réconfort qu'elle apportait. En ce moment, cela signifiait tout pour lui et il l'aimait tellement. Il pouvait seulement espérer, pour le bien-être de sa mère, qu'il survivrait à cette guerre. Plus que cela, il l'espérait et priait pour. Après la vie qu'elle avait eu elle méritait une bonne et longue vie désormais. Il ne réalisait pas qu'il le méritait également.

"Tu as besoin de sommeil toi aussi, n'imagine pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tout le temps que tu restes enfermé dans ton atelier," dit Eileen en le réprimandant avec douceur, elle appelait le laboratoire un atelier parfois.

"J'essayais de rendre la potion Tue-Loup plus efficace," dit Severus, en s'éloignant des bras réconfortant de sa mère.

"J'aurais aimé pouvoir rester debout pendant des heures, à brasser des potions comme je le faisais avant," dit Eileen avec tristesse, faire des potions lui manquait tellement. Seulement elle n'avait pas la force de recommencer à brasser des potions, plus depuis qu'elle s'était marié avec Tobias. Si c'était à refaire, elle le referait juste pour avoir son merveilleux garçon en face d'elle. Cela ne devait pas être la même chose pour les autres, mais à ses yeux, son fils était magnifique.

Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de potions car les potions anti-douleur ralentissaient les temps de réaction – cela serait extrêmement dangereux et stupide de faire une telle chose. Mais elle avait mal partout, son dos, ses jambes et ses bras; elle ne pouvait pas rester debout et brasser pendant une certaine période de temps.

"Un jour, maman, je te promets…que tu pourras recommencer à faire des potions," promit Severus. Harry et lui travaillaient déjà sur la potion. Il avait besoin de meilleurs moyens, cependant, pour les potions sur lesquelles ils travaillaient ensemble. Il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il devait faire, alors cela aurait en partie lieu pendant le Noël d' Harry.

"Et bien, s'il existe quelqu'un pour le faire c'est bien toi, mon fils." dit Eileen, en tapotant le dos de son fils avec un air absent, elle se redressa et embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de lui dire "Bonne nuit, fils." et elle alla se coucher.

* * *

**Domicile des Lovegood - Cuisine - Luna et Xeno Lovegood**

"Comment était l'école, mon ange?" demanda M. Lovegood. Luna et lui revenait tout juste de la gare. Luna était tout ce qui lui restait et il la chérissait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il savait qu'elle était très amie avec Harry et qu'il était l'apprenti de Severus Snape.

"J'ai pu voir Harry, plus que ce que je pensais! On a quelques cours ensemble," sourit Luna, heureuse d'être de nouveau chez elle. Elle se demanda où ils iraient cette année, car lorsqu'elle rentrait, son père l'emmenait toujours quelque part. Habituellement pour chercher des animaux dont la plupart des sorciers niait leur existence. L'année précédente, il l'avait emmenée à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch et elle avait adoré; malgré la fin abrupte. Lorsqu'Harry n'était pas là, elle avait toujours Neville à qui parler ou avec qui passer du temps.

"C'est bien. Et comment vont les autres?" demanda Xeno avec calme, en plaçant deux plats qu'il avait préparé avant de transplaner à la gare pour Luna. Il était parfaitement au courant des troubles que rencontrait Luna avec ses camarades qui lui volaient ses affaires et les mettaient dans les endroits les plus ridicules possibles. Cela avait cessé lorsqu'elle était devenue amie avec Cédric, Viktor, Fleur et Harry – mais ils n'étaient plus aussi présents désormais.

"Ils ne m'ennuient plus," dit Luna, sachant ce que son père voulait dire en posant cette question. Personne ne voulait énerver Harry en ennuyant sa seule amie. Pas après avoir vu ce qu'il avait fait à son propre frère, pas qu'ils lui reprochent ce fait. Chacun d'entre eux auraient fait la même chose s'ils s'étaient trouvés dans sa situation. La plupart admettait qu'ils auraient fait bien pire.

"Les cours se passent bien?" demanda-t-il ensuite en leur servant du jus.

"Oui, le professeur Slughorn est vraiment bien. Il explique bien mieux que Reese." dit Luna. "Hagrid n'a repris ses cours que la semaine dernière; l'autre professeur était loin d'être aussi captivant que lui."

"Slughorn? Je l'avais quand j'étais élève, c'est vraiment un bon professeur," acquiesça Xeno. Bien sûr, il favorisait les Serpentards, mais cela se passait derrière les portes closes, pas pendant les cours. La plupart des meilleurs élèves en potions ou Serpentards faisaient partie du club de Slughorn. Xeno n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle brasse des potions, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait interdit à la maison. Il avait scellé le laboratoire de potion de sa femme et personne ne pouvait y entrer depuis l'incident. Cela le rassurait que Luna n'ait pas la même passion pour les potions que sa mère. Son épouse, la mère de sa fille était morte à cause d'une expérience en potion qui avait mal tournée. Luna avait été témoin de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse depuis. Elle était toujours sa petite fille toute calme mais cela lui importait peu qu'elle soit très silencieuse – aussi longtemps qu'elle restait auprès de lui. Il n'aurait pas pu survivre si elles étaient toutes les deux mortes. Sa femme et sa fille étaient toute sa vie; cela l'avait dévasté de la perdre. Désormais, Luna avait toute son attention et cela resterait ainsi.

"On va quelque part cette année, papa?" demanda Luna avec curiosité, alors qu'elle finissait son dîner.

"Oui, que dirais-tu de visiter l'Égypte cette année?" demanda Xeno.

"L'Égypte?" demanda Luna en fronçant des sourcils avec confusion.

"Oui, juste pour les vacances toi et moi," dit calmement Xeno, il voulait juste l'éloigner du pays pour un moment. Surtout avec Voldemort de retour et les activités de mangemort pointant à l'horizon – il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Alors oui, il allait l'emmener pour de bonnes vacances. Sa maison n'était pas sûre et il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, à Poudlard, il savait que sa fille était en sécurité.

"On pourra revenir à la maison au moins pour Noël et le Nouvel An?" demanda Luna, se demandant silencieusement ce que son père manigançait.

"Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux, mon ange, nous le ferons," dit Xeno. Il espérait et priait juste que cette guerre ne durerait pas aussi longtemps que la dernière. Cela avait vraiment été un enfer, mais en même temps doux-amer. Car c'était à cette même période qu'il avait rencontré sa femme, et qu'il avait eu sa fille, alors vraiment…comment pouvait-il dire que c'était l'enfer?

"Super!" pépia joyeusement Luna. "Je le dirai à Harry et Neville demain matin, comme ça ils sauront qu'il ne faudra pas m'écrire beaucoup! Sinon, le pauvre Hermès sera épuisé!"

Xeno se contenta de sourire avec amusement.

* * *

**Poudlard - Quartiers de Lily - James et Lily**

"James…tu as dépensé jusqu'au moindre centime qu'on avait dedans!" hurla Lily, qui avait lancé un sort de silence cinq secondes auparavant. Elle venait de recevoir un relevé bancaire et ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal, Lily? C'est Noël?" dit James en fronçant des sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était de si mauvaise humeur.

"Tu aurais dû en laisser un peu dans le compte juste au cas où on en aurait besoin! Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a besoin d'épargner pour avoir un endroit où rester avant que les portes de Poudlard ne soient closes pour l'été!" hurla Lily, ses mains s'agitant frénétiquement alors qu'elle tenait toujours le relevé.

"Nous serons au Manoir Potter," dit James d'un ton catégorique.

"Il ne nous appartient plus, James," dit Lily, les larmes aux yeux, des larmes de frustration et de douleur; ils n'avaient plus de maison. "Nous sommes sans domicile et sans le sou aussi!" elle n'y était pas habituée; d'avoir des problèmes d'argents. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Molly réussissait avec autant d'enfants et une seule personne ramenant de l'argent chez eux.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Lily, ça va bien se passer," dit James en enlaçant étroitement sa femme. Il ne partageait apparemment pas la même inquiétude que son épouse pour leur bien-être. "Nous avons beaucoup d'amis qui peuvent nous aider."

"Qui?" claqua Lily avec colère, en s'éloignant de son mari. Elle n'avait aucun ami, la seule personne avec laquelle elle avait vraiment parlé était Remus (et c'était l'ami de James, pas le sien). Elle n'avait pas de véritable ami, à qui elle pouvait se confier, elle n'en avait plus eu depuis Severus. En pensant à lui, sa lèvre se plissa; elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait pris Harry sous on aile et lui avait dit ce qu'il fallait faire. Cela devait être sa vengeance pour toutes les farces que James lui avait faite. Sinon, le gamin n'aurait pas pu penser – de lui-même – à s'émanciper. Il n'était pas aussi intelligent.

"Sirius va nous laisser rester au Square Grimmaurd, il y a plein de chambre!" dit James d'un ton apaisant.

Lily regarda son mari fixement, elle ne savait pas quoi penser: voulait-il rester dans ses illusions? Ou pensait-il vraiment que Sirius se préoccupait encore d'eux? "James…Sirius ne t'a plus parlé depuis l'année dernière…il a envoyé un cadeau pour Roxy et Nick, rien d'autre. Il ne t'a pas répondu pour ta demande d'argent" dit Lily se demandant, éventuellement si quelque chose pourrait atteindre son mari. Elle était toujours aussi en colère qu'il ait dépensé jusqu'à la moindre noise ce qu'ils avaient, pour les enfants. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû faire les achats elle-même.

"C'est juste une phase, il va réaliser qu'il a été stupide et va revenir…Remus l'a fait," dit James, pas aussi sûr qu'il laissait sa femme le croire. Le sentiment d'insécurité présent dans ses yeux bruns, yeux dont avait hérité sa fille.

"Remus n'est pas revenu, James!" s'écria Lily avec exaspération "Il entraîne seulement Nick; il ne nous adresse plus la parole sauf s'il y est obligé depuis que tout le monde a tout découvert!"

"Il est juste occupé, c'est tout," dit James sur la défensive.

Lily avait envie de pleurer, ils étaient vraiment seuls, même Dumbledore ne les regardait plus de la même façon. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils les laisseraient rester à Poudlard cette année. Vue la tournure que prenaient les choses, cela semblait peu probable. "James…arrête de te faire des illusions, nous sommes dans le pétrin…et tu viens de dépenser tout notre argent."

"Pas tout, la prime de Noël n'est pas encore arrivée," dit James.

"Combien?" demanda Lily avec espoir.

"Quatre-vingt gallions," dit James.

"Ne touche plus à rien. Je vais chercher quelques maisons, nous en avons besoin," dit sombrement Lily.

"Pourquoi? Nous pouvons juste rester ici, Lily," dit James sur un ton réconfortant.

"Pas éternellement, et si quelque chose nous arrive, nous avons besoin de savoir que nos enfants auront au moins un toit sur la tête." dit Lily en grinçant des dents avec colère. James ne savait vraiment pas dépenser raisonnablement. N'ayant jamais eu à le faire avant, il avait l'air de penser que tout allait s'arranger.

"Rien ne va nous arriver," conforta James, néanmoins, la pensée le gela sur place. Il réalisa que Lily avait raison; ils devaient au moins avoir une maison. Il pourrait vraiment tuer le garçon qu'il avait un jour appelé son fils. Il les avait littéralement laissé sans domicile et sans le sou. C'était son héritage qui lui avait été volé et il était toujours furieux de rien avoir pu faire pour y remédier ce jour-là.

Il ne réalisait pas que ce n'était pas un vol; Harry avait parfaitement usé de son droit légitime. Autrement, James aurait récupéré son argent. Mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils persistaient à reprocher à Harry d'être la cause de leur tourment au lieu de rejeter la faute sur eux-même.

"D'accord, nous allons épargner pour une maison," dit James; tout pour que Lily arrête de s'inquiéter.

"Merci," soupira Lily en s'effondrant dans ses bras, se sentant un peu mieux.

* * *

**Poudlard - Quartiers de Lily - Nick, Lily et James **

"Pourquoi on ne va pas à la maison?" demanda Nick, un froncement de sourcils modifiant son visage. Il venait de ranger ses affaires dans la chambre qui venait d'apparaître dans les quartiers de sa mère. Il se sentait obligé de leur demander, mais même s'il s'adressait à eux, ses parents ne l'écoutaient pas. Cela le blessait et ils n'y prêtaient même pas attention. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry.

"Pourquoi? Tu veux y être?" demanda Lily en détournant la question, c'était beaucoup moins cher de rester à Poudlard. Ils n'auraient pas à acheter de la nourriture ou de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils n'avaient même plus de maison; tout appartenait au garçon qu'elle aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir mis au monde. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans les maisons, dans les voûtes lui appartenait et elle le détestait pour cela.

Nick haussa des épaules, ne voulant pas lui parler plus que nécessaire. En regardant le dos de sa main, la colère l'envahit, il entra dans sa chambre, décidant qu'il serait bien mieux seul qu'en leur compagnie.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Nick?" demanda James en entrant dans le salon alors que Nick s'enfermait dans sa chambre.

"Je pense que j'aurai préféré être à la maison pour Noël," soupira Lily avec tristesse. Elle semblait avoir oublié la façon dont elle avait traité son propre fils.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait beaucoup de retenues…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda James, l'air amusé. Nick n'avait jamais eu de retenues avant; s'il continuait à en avoir, il pourrait se retrouver dans le service de détention.

"Il a vraiment été indiscipliné envers Dolorès; lorsqu'elle lui demande de participer en cours, il refuse." soupira Lily avec tristesse, Dolorès lui avait bien entendu tout expliqué. Lily était allée la voir après la cinquième retenue qu'elle avait donné à son fils. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi embarrassée dans sa vie était un euphémisme.

"Jouer à ce genre de jeu avec le Ministère n'est pas une bonne idée…ne réalise-t-il pas comment cela le fait paraître à leurs yeux? Ils pourraient ne pas l'autoriser à devenir un Auror s'il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il fait." dit James irrité. Bien sûr, Nick n'avait pas dit qu'il voulait devenir un Auror, ce n'était que ce que voulait James. Tout le monde dans sa famille avait été Auror et il comptait sur son fils pour combler ses attentes.

"Je sais que les gens ne le mettent plus sur un piédestal…s'il continue à agir ainsi, ils vont perdre toute confiance en lui." dit sombrement Lily.

"Est-ce qu'Albus continue son entraînement?" demanda James avec curiosité.

"Non, il a arrêté, Nick a quelques semaines de repos," dit Lily.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait lui enseigner un peu, toi et moi?" suggéra James.

"Devrions-nous? C'est Noël, James?" demanda Lily avec précaution. Elle ne voulait plus enseigner, pas lorsqu'elle avait du temps de libre.

"Ça ne peut pas le blesser…plus il en apprendra et plus il s'améliorera," dit James d'un air soucieux.

"J'imagine," dit Lily en hochant de la tête.

* * *

**Poudlard – Chambre de Nick - Nick**

Nick, assit - le dos contre le mur - et la porte entrouverte, les écoutait parler. Des larmes dévalaient son visage. Il se sentait si épuisé et endolori. Une part de lui aurait préféré qu'il soit mort dans ce cimetière, ainsi, il n'aurait pas à faire face à tout cela. Ne réalisaient-ils pas qu'ils le blessaient? Pourquoi voulaient-ils qu'il apprenne tout cela? Pourquoi devait-il vaincre Voldemort? Il n'était qu'un enfant. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne le tuait-il pas, lui? Il avait tué Grindelwald, du moins il le croyait. Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être entraîné? Bien sûr, il savait que Voldemort était après lui…mais ils agissaient comme s'il devait le vaincre.

Il ne savait pas comment il avait vaincu Voldemort la première fois, il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir; il n'avait qu'un an. Il aurait préféré ne pas être celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Il ne souhaitait pas cette vie à son frère. Même Harry ne méritait pas cela, mais son frère était plus intelligent et puissant que lui. Il pourrait le faire; Nick en était persuadé, au plus profond de lui. Il n'y avait aucune jalousie ou colère lorsqu'il pensa à lui.

Juste de la tristesse, si profonde qu'elle lui coupait le souffle.

Il détestait sa mère et son père qui lui faisaient subir tout cela, qui le traitaient différemment et lui faisaient penser qu'il était le meilleur. De l'avoir séparé de son jumeau. Des larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues en repensant au souvenir qu'il avait utilisé pour réussir son Patronus. Ils étaient si heureux et il ne retrouverait jamais cela. Il le savait, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion; après tout, il avait laissé son frère pour mort. A cause de lui, Harry avait été torturé et blessé par des mangemorts.

Pour la première fois, il comprit enfin pourquoi tout le monde était dégoûté de lui.

De plus en plus de larmes glissèrent le long de son visage alors qu'il enlevait sa cape, ses chaussures et le reste avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, la tristesse le submergeant.

* * *

Et voilà! Un chapitre plutôt court mais avec enfin une amélioration entre Severus et Harry ( oui, Severus et Harry sont voués à finir ensemble, voire résumé pour ceux qui me posent la question depuis deux-trois chapitre et il n'y aura rien d'autre que de l'amitié avec Luna, désolée, je ne fais que la traduction)

Et surtout, on sait enfin ce que pense Nick de ce qu'il a fait et aussi...on a la confirmation de ce que beaucoup d'entre vous pensaient...James a définitivement le cerveau atrophié!

Le prochain chapitre sera encore sur la période de Noël.

A bientôt!


	30. Chapter 30

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Auteure**: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 30 **

**Noël, Bonheur et Peine **

* * *

Harry se réveilla tout groggy, un intense bâillement déformant ses traits. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil avant de se lever pour prendre sa douche. C'était le jour de Noël. Il avait envoyé ses cadeaux en utilisant Hermès (sa chouette) quelques jours auparavant. Offrant quelque chose pour Luna, Cédric, Fleur, Viktor et leurs petites sœurs. Il avait acheté ceux d'Eileen et de Severus, il les avait bien entendu, mis sous l'arbre de Noël; mais celui de Dobby était dans la cuisine.

Le terrain du Manoir Prince semblait tout droit sortir d'un conte de fée; comme l'était Poudlard, mais Harry n'avait jamais vraiment perçu sa beauté. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été heureux à Poudlard, toujours sans amis et seul jusqu'à l'année précédente. Il aurait pu apprécier cette année s'il n'avait pas été forcé de participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mais il ne pouvait pas le regretter en se tenant dans le hall du Manoir Prince. Ces événements avaient conduit sa vie à être cent fois mieux qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Il y avait au moins cinq gigantesques arbres de Noël décorant le Manoir, habillés de différentes couleurs. Le sapin vert était dans le salon, le doré dans le hall, le bleu à l'extérieur, le rouge au premier étage et le dernier mais pas des moindre était multicolore et placé dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tous spectaculaires, comme s'ils avaient été décoré par un professionnel. Il n''y avait pas une seule guirlande ou babiole de travers; les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés.

La neige reposait sans souillure sur le terrain, pas une seule empreinte de pas. Les plantes et les fleurs étaient figées , les ingrédients pour potions avaient été couvert pour ne pas être abîmés. Les chevaux étaient cependant hors de l'étable; ils voulaient sortir faire un trot, puisqu'on les entendait hennir. La même chose pour les Sombrals, mais ils ne faisaient pas autant de bruit que les chevaux.

Cet endroit était le sanctuaire d'Harry, un endroit où il était libre d'être celui qu'il voulait être, de faire ce qu'il voulait (pour la majeure partie). Un endroit où les gens savaient qui il était; le garçon qui a survécu. Pourtant, ils ne voyaient pas un héros en lui, juste une personne normale.

"Joyeux Noël, Harry," dit une voix derrière lui, Harry ne sursauta pas mais sa baguette était déjà dans sa main. "Bien joué, tu commences à t'y habituer." dit-il d'un ton fier. Severus observa Harry, avec fierté. Il lui avait enseigné des méthodes de discrétion pour éviter d'être surpris ou de sursauter à chaque son. Cela pourrait faire une différence pendant la guerre – et deviendrait facilement une habitude pour lui, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, il n'appréciait pas vraiment le fait d'avoir à enseigner cela à Harry ici, car c'était un endroit où il devrait se sentir en sûreté et heureux.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il était fier de Harry; il avait réussi à garder de bonnes notes à l'école et n'avait pas perdu le rythme de son apprentissage; il jonglait avec ces deux aspects de l'éducation de façon équilibrée. Avec maturité. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que c'était facile, puisque Harry ne dormait pas assez, ou plutôt il ne dormait pas du tout. C'était les vacances, donc Harry allait pouvoir rattraper son sommeil, être un enfant normal pour une fois. On ne lui avait jamais rien donné sur un plateau d'argent, il travaillait vraiment très dur, avec un dévouement que Severus avait du mal à comprendre mais respectait tout de même. Il était à l'extrême opposé de son frère et c'était une bonne chose. Considérant les nouvelles informations qu'il avait, pas récentes, mais elles étaient nouvelles pour lui. Harry avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort - lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé - et l'avait séparé de son corps.

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la vie prendrait un tel tournant: être ravi d'avoir un Potter chez lui, même s'il portait un autre nom désormais. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait des sentiments inappropriés pour un adolescent de quinze ans et encore moins l'enfant de James Potter. Il n'aurait jamais imaginer respecter un adolescent de quinze ans et que ce dernier le respecte également et l'apprécie plus que son propre père. Il était heureux – plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il brassait des potions au gré de ses envies, assisté par un garçon qui adorait autant que lui les potions. Il avait sa mère à ses côtés, qu'il pouvait voir chaque jour, tout en sachant qu'elle était en sécurité derrière les barrières de protection du Manoir Prince.

"Joyeux Noël Severus," dit Harry en retournant la politesse à son Maître des potions, sa baguette déjà dans son étui. Un simple sourire graciant ses lèvres; c'était son premier véritable Noël, avec des cadeaux à échanger.

"Prêt pour le petit-déjeuner?" demanda Severus, alors qu'il descendait les marches de l'escalier, avec Harry à ses côtés.

"Oui, je suis mort de faim!" acquiesça Harry, il était dix heures trente, il n'avait jamais autant dormi.

Severus hocha simplement de la tête, son estomac était habitué à être rempli dès six heures du matin, alors ce n'était pas étonnant.

"Joyeux Noël!" s'exclama joyeusement Eileen, déjà assise.

Harry s'arrêta soudainement, la tête penchée sur le côté...il pouvait entendre une voix venant du sapin. C'était si étrange. Il s'approcha pour mieux entendre, le son semblait étouffé et la voix avait l'air énervée d'être enfermée dans le noir. "Qu'est-ce que…" souffla Harry, tout confus.

"Peut-être qu'il y a un cadeau que tu préférerais ouvrir en premier," sourit Severus avec amusement, sachant exactement ce qui n'allait pas chez l'adolescent. Cela ressemblait peut-être à des sifflements pour eux mais qui savait ce que pouvait dire le serpent pour rendre Harry aussi confus.

Harry oublia temporairement la voix bizarre provenant de l'arbre de Noël.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Harry.

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit, avant qu'il ne s'approche du sapin pour récupérer un gros paquet bleu. Il revint sur ses pas pour placer le cadeau dans les mains de Harry, qui pouvait à présent entendre plus distinctement la voix. La compréhension commença cependant à éclaircir les yeux verts de Harry. "Allez, ouvre-le." dit Severus sur un ton sardonique "Ou tu préfères rester là à gober des mouches?" dit-il devant l'adolescent qui était resté bouche bée.

Harry s'assit et commença à ouvrir avec attention le cadeau, tout en se mordillant les lèvres en entendant la voix qui continuait à se plaindre d'être mal traitée. Il trouvait cela très amusant en fait. Lorsqu'il eut fini d'ouvrir le paquet, il trouva le serpent enroulé, sa tête lui faisant face et sa langue reniflant l'air calmement.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent; à moins qu'il ne fasse erreur, il s'agissait d'un serpent très venimeux. "Est-ce…"

"Une Vipère, un Echis Carinatus pour être précis," dit doucement Severus. "Qu'on trouve principalement au Moyen-Orient et en Asie Centrale."

"Ces serpents sont généralement nocturnes," dit Harry en observant la vipère, toujours incapable de croire qu'on lui avait offert un serpent. Ses parents s'étaient montrés dégoûtés qu'il ait un tel don. Il avait regardé son arbre généalogique et il savait pourquoi il pouvait parler le fourchelang, pourquoi Voldemort le pouvait également. Ils étaient tout les deux liés à Salazar Serpentard, grâce à la lignée des Peverell. Puis les branches s'étaient éloignées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle deviennent les lignées Potter, Gaunt et Jedusor. Puisque Voldemort n'avait probablement pas prévu d'avoir des héritiers, cette branche finirait par mourir. Mais contrairement aux croyances populaires, Voldemort n'était pas le seul héritier de Salazar Serpentard encore en vie. Bien entendu, les Potter préféreraient mourir plutôt que d'admettre qu'ils étaient les descendants de Serpentard. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais parler ou répondu aux serpents lorsqu'il était dans l'animalerie magique.

Le fait que Severus le lui ait acheté signifiait qu'il acceptait Harry comme il était, qu'il ne se préoccupait pas du fait qu'il puisse parler aux serpents. En considérant que Voldemort le pouvait aussi et que Severus détestait le mage noir; c'était vraiment surprenant.

"Ils le sont en effet. Puisque tu peux lui parler, j'espère qu'il ne nous attaquera pas et peut-être qu'il pourra te défendre si le besoin s'en fait. J'ai déjà un stock de sérum pour contrer le venin au cas où." dit Severus, toujours préparé pour le pire. Il n'existait que peu de personnes et choses en lesquels il faisait confiance, et ce serpent n'en faisait pas partie.

Déglutissant difficilement, Harry parvint à dire "Merci, Severus," ses yeux verts rencontrant ses homologues noirs, la gratitude brillant profondément dans ses orbes vertes.

"Je t'en prie," dit Severus, très fier de lui, il avait été inquiet de ne pas trouver quelque chose de décent pour Harry. Et pourtant, il avait réussit à le surprendre et la façon dont Harry le regardait en valait le coup. Il ignora de nouveau les pensées et sentiments inappropriés. Se concentrant à la place sur le petit-déjeuner que Dobby avait apporté ce jour là.

"Bien, commençons à manger," dit Severus, sa voix plus douce qu'habituellement.

Ils devinrent intensément inquiet lorsqu'ils entendirent Eileen pousser un cri de douleur en essayant de se lever du canapé. Les deux hommes se ruèrent à ses côtés pour l'aider. Severus fit apparaître une potion anti-douleur et la lui tendit alors qu'Harry lui frottait le dos, des larmes coulant presque de ses yeux verts. Cela empirait de plus en plus vite, il n'avait découvert l'origine de son mal que très récemment. Si Severus haïssait son propre père, ce n'était rien face à la haine que ressentait Harry envers Tobias. Il était terrifié de la perdre, elle avait été la seule femme dans sa vie à se préoccuper de lui. Elle était sa mère dans tous ce que ce terme impliquait. Il savait qu'il serait perdu sans elle, en fait, il ne voulait même pas y penser. La voir ainsi pourtant, rendait ses pensées moroses. Des pensées qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Harry, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude pour elle.

"Oui, ça va aller, mon garçon," dit Eileen en lui tapotant le bras, pour l'apaiser alors que les relents de douleur s'effaçaient puisque la potion était entièrement dans son système.

Severus quitta le côté salon et apporta le petit-déjeuner d'Eileen. Il ne voulait pas la perturber encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, en lui montrant qu'il était inquiet. C'était surprenant que Severus n'ait pas d'ulcère à l'estomac avec tous les soucis auxquels il avait fait face toutes ces années. Durant son enfance avec son père, son adolescence avec les Maraudeurs, et la santé de sa mère. Puis, lorsqu'il avait rejoint Voldemort, l'espionnage et le fait qu'il tente de survivre tout en jouant au jeu dangereux du chat et de la souris.

Inutile de dire que ce fut un petit-déjeuner silencieux; les deux hommes étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, inquiets pour Eileen. Eileen avait peur de laisser ses deux garçons, elle savait que sa santé se dégradait rapidement. Elle avait réussi à leur cacher combien elle souffrait, mais malheureusement, cela devenait de plus en plus douloureux et plus brusque. Elle avait plus de mal à monter et descendre les escaliers. Elle était venue ici en sachant qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Le temps qu'il lui restait, elle voulait le passer avec Severus et Harry.

Heureusement, ils oublièrent momentanément ce problème alors qu'ils sautait joyeusement (pour Harry) sur leurs cadeaux. Harry avait offert une canne à Eileen, une jolie canne faite à la main avec un espace pour mettre sa baguette. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait des problèmes aux hanches et il pensait que ce serait un cadeau qui pourrait l'aider. Il lui avait déniché un cadre photo stylisé avec une photo particulière insérée à l'intérieur. Encore une autre que Severus n'avait jamais vu. C'était le jour où ils avaient tous les trois cueilli des ingrédients pour potion. Le Manoir Prince se tenait majestueusement à l'arrière plan, alors qu'ils ramassaient des plantes et de l'hellébore (une plante verte aux feuilles venimeuses). Harry savait qu'elle voulait se faire de nouveaux souvenirs du Manoir Prince; Harry l'aidait simplement à les rassembler.

"C'est magnifique," haleta-t-elle, impressionnée.

Harry sourit avec soulagement en observant son air enchanté; Severus réalisa à quel point l'adolescent aimait sa mère. Harry ne montrait pas autant d'émotion habituellement, préférant garder ses pensées et sentiments pour lui-même. Ce que Severus comprenait très bien; pourquoi les montrer alors que personne ne s'en préoccupait? Lorsqu'on ne ferait que de les ignorer?

"Je suis heureux que ça te plaise!" sourit Harry, avant de tendre son cadeau à Severus.

Severus resta bouche bée lorsque le papier fut déchiré, révélant un livre. Ou plutôt le livre écrit à la main, l'écriture d'Harry, un livre de Salazar Serpentard. Écrit à l'origine en Fourchelang, sur les potions oubliées depuis de longues années. Il avait utilisé des feuilles moldues et un classeur pour le faire. Ce livre était le Saint Graal pour les Maîtres des potions. Son deuxième cadeau fut des ingrédients, qui – comme il l'avait remarqué en parcourant le livre – étaient utilisés dans ces potions.

"Merci," réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque, pleine d'émerveillement et d'incrédulité.

"Je t'en prie," dit doucement Harry.

Les cadeaux d'Eileen furent ensuite distribués; Harry trouva un plateau d'échec. Le cœur d'Harry se compressa, il l'aimait vraiment et elle avait remarqué qu'il jouait avec l'ancien échiquier qui se trouvait au Manoir lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés. Alors elle lui avait offert son propre jeu d'échec avec son nom gravé dessus. _Harry Peverell - un Prince de cœur_. Il eut du mal à déglutir.

Harry se leva pour l'enlacer, essayant de contenir ses émotions turbulentes. Que les Potter aillent se faire voir, il avait trouvé sa vraie maison - là où son cœur demeurait.

Severus reçut des chocolats, des ingrédients de potion, quelques livres et de nouveaux vêtements de protection pour faire des potions. Les vêtements de protection étaient toujours fait avec de la peau de dragon, la seule matière capable de protéger contre les déversements. Même si ce n'était pas toujours complètement sûr. Les potions pouvaient ronger des vêtements de protection; c'était pour cette raison qu'on devait constamment se procurer de nouveaux vêtements.

Le reste des cadeaux d'Harry fut ouvert; Fleur lui avait offert beaucoup de vêtements. Des robes, des pantalons, des t-shirts, des chaussures, des capes, une grosse quantité de choses coûteuses et très prisées en France. Elle n'avait apparemment pas réalisé qu'Harry pouvait désormais se payer des choses maintenant qu'il était émancipé. Sans oublié qu'il était le chef de famille, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait obtenu toute la fortune. Fleur pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre certains achats puisqu'il avait emprunté les robes de Viktor pour le bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (le Bal de Noël).

Viktor lui avait envoyé un balai, un Éclair de Feu 2; de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, c'était l'une des choses les plus magnifiques. Il sourit légèrement en se remémorant les instants où il avait volé avec Viktor autour du terrain de Poudlard. Il n'était pas fasciné par le Quidditch, mais il aimait réellement voler. Ou du moins, il le pensait, les facilités qu'il avait sur un balai avait toujours été incroyables. Il n'aimait pas autant voler que faire des potions cependant; rien ne pouvait se mesurer aux potions.

Cédric avait dû correspondre avec Viktor parce qu'il avait reçu un kit de nettoyage professionnel pour balai.

Luna lui avait offert cinq romans moldus dont il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu parler. Elle le connaissait bien et il savait qu'il les aimerait probablement. Elle lui avait également envoyé une boîte de chocolat de toute sorte. Chocolat blanc, chocolat à la menthe, chocolat à l'orange, chocolat du Brésil, chocolat banoffee et encore beaucoup d'autre dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence.

Puis, il eut le reste des cadeaux que Severus lui avait acheté, trois de ces capes qu'Harry aimait tant. En vert cette fois au lieu de noir, elles dissimulaient entièrement le porteur. De plus, elles tenaient chaud et étaient assez épaisses pour l'hiver. Il reçut un magnifique pendentif des Prince auquel Severus avait ajouté un portoloin 'Juste au cas où'.

S'il pensait que le serpent était magnifique, cette idée fut relayée au second plan en voyant la pensine que Severus avait réussi à se procurer. Elles étaient extrêmement rares, plus rares que les capes d'invisibilité. Et puis elles coûtaient une fortune. Inutile de dire que cela prit une dizaine de minutes à Harry pour remettre ses émotions sous contrôle. Puis, il remarqua le dernier cadeau, un journal à deux sens déjà rempli des idées de potions de Severus.

* * *

Severus sortit de son sommeil; il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu, mais écoutait attentivement pour percevoir un autre bruit. La curiosité l'emporta, de plus, il était inquiet que ce soit sa mère. Il vérifia dans sa chambre, la trouvant profondément endormie, la photo qu'Harry lui avait offert déjà à côté d'elle. Severus lui avait offert un magnifique pendentif en diamant. Elle avait été pauvre la majeure partie de sa vie, elle n'avait pas eu le luxe de se permettre un bijou. Il était parti lui en trouver un dans le monde moldu, un similaire à celui qu'il se souvenait l'avoir vu longuement regardé lorsqu'il était petit au moment où ils faisaient des achats. Il avait trouvé un bijou qui lui ressemblait presque, qu'elle portait en ce moment même autour du cou; elle ne l'avait apparemment pas retiré. Severus observa sa mère endormie pendant quelques minutes de plus avant de fermer la porte. Essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur la façon dont elle semblait frêle.

Il s'avança plus loin et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Harry; le lit était vide. Il soupira avec tristesse, supposant qu'Harry avait encore des troubles du sommeil. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine puisque Harry allait toujours là pour prendre un peu de lait chaud pour l'aider à s'endormir. Malheureusement, la maison entière était plongée dans le noir où était-il? De plus en plus inquiet, Severus sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de localisation.

Il suivit le petit globe de lumière jusqu'aux cachots; Harry faisait des potions à cette heure de la nuit?

"Harry? Que fais-tu?" demanda Severus en entrant, fixant avec curiosité la tête basse de l'adolescent.

"Je fais une potion," dit Harry, en répondant étonnamment à la question de Severus - Harry n'était pas sarcastique. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la froide détermination provenant de tout son être.

"Apparemment," dit Severus, lui par contre était sarcastique "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important qui ne peut pas attendre demain?"

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à écrire et griffonner des choses, se concentrant avec désespoir sur quelque chose. Severus ne se sentit pas offensé; il savait ce que c'était d'être absorbé par quelque chose, on ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Harry semblait d'ailleurs près à découvrir quelque chose où alors il venait tout juste de commencer d'après les gribouillages qu'il faisait. S'approchant, il commença à lire ce qu'Harry écrivait; il fut très impressionné.

"Et merde!" jura Harry avec colère, en jetant la plume.

"Calme-toi," dit Severus d'un ton apaisant, en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

"Je ne peux pas, j'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider," dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

Severus soupira, en retournant l'adolescent épuisé face à lui et l'enlaça. Il n'était pas vraiment un homme affectueux, mais là tout de suite, Harry avait besoin de lui. Harry semblait être le seul à chercher désespérément des réponses, mais la vérité était que Severus avait lui aussi tenté de créer une potion.

Severus n'aurait pas pu être plus stupéfait qu'à ce moment lorsqu'il sentit Harry agripper ses vêtements et enfoncer sa tête contre sa poitrine.

"Si je suis tellement doué, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose?" demanda finalement Harry, une fois qu'il eut fini de verser des larmes sur la poitrine de Severus.

"Les potions ne sont pas des faiseuses de miracle, Harry, tu le sais," sermonna doucement Severus. "Et maintenant, qu'essayais-tu de faire?"

"Rajeunir les os," soupira Harry s'éloignant doucement de Severus, se sentant embarrassé; il perdait rarement le contrôle de ses émotions.

"Je vois," dit Severus avec curiosité, "J'avais travaillé sur la potion de réparation osseuse, le Poussos."

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, "C'est ça!"

Il retourna à son parchemin, écrivant furieusement. Inutile de dire que la main d'Harry fut endolorie lorsqu'il eut fini. Il y avait cent-vingt centimètres de parchemin; Severus était resté assis sur un tabouret à attendre patiemment une réponse. Regardant Harry créer avec passion une nouvelle potion, il se demanda s'il ressemblait à cela lorsqu'il était à sa place. Débordant d'animation, son corps entier presque secoué d'anticipation. Ses yeux étaient allumés d'un feu que jamais Severus n'avait vu auparavant. Severus n'avait jamais autant désiré embrasser quelqu'un qu'à ce moment. Bien sûr, il se sermonna de penser à ce genre de chose et obligea son esprit à penser à autre chose.

La potion.

"Qu'en penses-tu?" demanda Harry en se reculant. Sa confiance partie, il semblait jeune et très vulnérable. Complètement différent de ce qu'il avait semblé être quelques secondes avant. Il réalisa combien il serait facile d'écraser Harry et il remercia Merlin de l'avoir trouvé en premier. La plupart des Maîtres de potion auraient été extrêmement intimidés par lui. Par un apprenti qui créait des potions pendant son apprentissage. Un Maître des potions sans vergogne l'aurait brisé, utilisé pour son propre gain, aurait probablement vendu et publié les potions d'Harry à son propre nom.

"Je pense qu'il manque encore un ingrédient, il manque une étape entière… la dixième étape pourrait causer une explosion." déclara Severus en lisant le parchemin.

Le visage d'Harry se fit défait; il était si fatigué et épuisé moralement et physiquement.

"Harry, ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons trouver, je te le promets. S'il te plaît, retournes juste te coucher et rattrape du sommeil. Nous passerons toute la journée ici demain, jusqu'à ce que nous fassions tout correctement si c'est ce que tu veux...d'accord?" l'apaisa Severus.

Harry observa Severus avant de hocher doucement de la tête, il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien ce soir. Il était trop fatigué.

"Bien," dit Severus satisfait de cette réponse. Il plaça le parchemin sur la table et guida l'adolescent épuisé hors des cachots jusque dans sa chambre. Le bordant dans son lit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. "Dors, je ne laisserai rien arriver à ma mère."

Harry était déjà endormi et ronflait légèrement.

Severus retourna dans son propre lit, espérant pouvoir garder sa parole. Cela le tuerait s'il ne parvenait pas à la sauver; il s'était lui aussi posé la même question qu'Harry. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé de potion s'il était si doué? Il priait pour parvenir à respecter sa parole. Harry serait probablement plus dévasté que lui s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa mère. Et il comprenait pourquoi; Eileen avait été la seule forme d'adulte dans sa vie. Elle l'avait pris sous son aile, lui avait donné un toit, l'avait nourri et aimé alors que ses propres parents le négligeaient.

* * *

Bonsoir/Bonjour

Le chapitre est très court et pourtant c'est le chapitre sur lequel j'ai passé le plus de temps à traduire; et oui, je me suis ennuyée en l'écrivant, sauf pour la fin ;)

Mais le fait de rester sur les même personnages était...chiant. Même si on adore le fait qu'Harry soit heureux.

C'est pour cette raison que je suis impatiente de finir le prochain chapitre, car on retrouve enfin un peu de Nick Potter! Même si ce sont encore les vacances de Noël!

Merci beaucoup!


	31. Chapter 31

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Auteure**: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 31**

**Une solution au problème **

* * *

Les choses au Manoir Prince furent extrêmement mouvementées, pour ainsi dire, Harry et Severus avaient passé tous leurs moments d'éveil à faire une potion pour Eileen. Par éveil, on entendait bien sûr qu'ils restaient debout pratiquement toute la journée jusque très tard dans la nuit. Ils passaient au moins vingt heures de la journée plongés dans des livres de potions, dans les magazines de potions et des idées provenant de conférences. Severus contactait également ses amis vivant en Amérique, espérant qu'ils puissent les aider - bien que ni Harry, ni Severus y croyait vraiment. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils continuaient, eux-même, à chercher des solutions.

Severus et Harry étaient peut-être en train de créer une potion pour aider Eileen, mais ils restaient toujours auprès d'elle lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Malheureusement, elle souffrait beaucoup trop pour rester consciente longtemps. En effet, l'état d'Eileen s'était détérioré très rapidement et ils tentaient de garder l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à temps.

"Est-ce que tu as des plumes, Sev'?" demanda Harry en entrant dans le bureau; il revenait des cachots, à essayer de réfléchir; être en bas l'aidait à se calmer, il ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison: la familiarité ou alors peut-être le fait d'être près des potions – ce qu'il aimait réellement. Il savait qu'il voulait être un Maître des potions, ou au moins réussir à l'examen de potions depuis qu'il avait onze ans. Cela avait sûrement un rapport avec Nick; le fait qu'il ne bénéficie pas de traitement de faveur dans ce cours. Et bien sûr le professeur; Harry voulait lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Et il avait eu tort, tout le monde savait qu'il était l'apprenti de Maître Snape. Son ancien professeur devait le savoir maintenant et cela lui donnait l'impression de lui mettre son doigt du milieu dans sa tronche de *trou du cul*.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à toutes les casser?" demanda Severus avec méfiance, il aurait pu être amusé dans des circonstances différentes. Mais en ce moment, il était juste fatigué, inquiet et bouleversé face à cette situation. Il commençait à se sentir comme Harry trois jours auparavant. S'il était si doué en potion, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à créer quelque chose pour aider sa mère? La seule personne qui avait été là pour lui (autre que Lily) pendant son enfance. Il n'aimait pas penser à Lily, cela ne le mettait qu'en colère et lui provoquait des migraines. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait rendu aussi aigrie; c'était ce qu'il aurait attendu de Pétunia, pas Lily.

"Euh, j'étais en colère," dit Harry quelque peu gêné.

"Juste ici," dit Severus en pointant son bureau qui n'avait qu'un seul tiroir. Alors, Harry n'avait aucun problème à trouver ce qu'il lui fallait, il était aussi à court de feuille, mais ce n'était pas son plus gros soucis. Prenant une plume, il murmura à peine un 'au revoir' avant de redescendre dans les cachots. Versant la potion de rajeunissement et de Poussos. Espérant et priant de trouver quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas rajeunir Eileen, juste ses os, pourquoi était-ce si difficile de trouver quelque chose!

Les paillasses étaient complètement sens dessus-dessous, recouvertes des parchemins d'Harry, l'encre avait laissé des taches partout. Des plumes jonchaient le sol, il s'était mis en colère et les avait accidentellement brisé. Des fioles de potions s'étaient retrouvées dans l'évier et les chaudrons poussés contre le mur.

"Maître Harry doit manger, monsieur," dit Dobby en apparaissant.

"Ne refait plus ça, Dobby!" s'écria Harry en sursautant de peur.

"Mangez," ordonna Dobby, ses yeux verts s'étrécissant devant le corps d'Harry. "Vous affamer n'aidera pas Maîtresse Eileen. Manger vous fera vous sentir mieux et vous permettra de travailler plus dur." dit le petit elfe en essayant de l'amadouer. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était ici; les autres elfes lui avait expliqué comment s'adresser, s'habiller et servir correctement, il n'était plus asservi. Il avait juré de prendre soin d'Harry, même au détriment de sa propre existence. Il posa le plateau dans le coin le plus loin des papiers d'Harry.

"Bien," dit Harry en soupirant profondément, il laissa la plume intacte, pas encore imbibée d'encre et commença à mâcher le sandwich et le bol de chips qui lui avaient été apporté. "Je suppose que tu ne t'y connais pas beaucoup en potion, hein?" demanda-t-il presque acariâtre.

"Tous les elfes ont des connaissances en potions, Maître Harry," dit solennellement Dobby. Les elfes de maison ne commençaient à travailler pour leurs 'Maîtres' qu'à partir de l'âge de cinq ans. Avant cela ils étaient entraînés par leur mère à servir et protéger. Une fois que leur entraînement était fini, ils étaient lié à une famille tout au long de leur vie.

"Vraiment? Ils enseignent les potions?" demanda Harry d'un ton sceptique.

"Non, pas les potions, Maître Harry. La magie elfique, les herbes et les ingrédients de potion." expliqua Dobby.

"Est-ce différent des potions et des herbes sorcières?" demanda Harry en se redressant, soudainement intéressé. Peut-être que la solution se trouvait dans la magie elfique ou leurs herbes et ingrédients.

"Un peu," dit Dobby, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à voir quelqu'un faire une potion. Il avait été vendu à la famille Malfoy trois générations auparavant. Il avait servi Lucius, Abraxas et le père d'Abraxas avant lui. Abraxas avait été bon avec lui, pas comme ces derniers Maîtres et Maîtresse. Abraxas lui avait permis de faire des choses; telles que l'aider à faire des potions et d'autres choses de ce genre. C'était avant que les elfes de maison ne soient traités de manière aussi ignoble. Les elfes de maison étaient appréciés avant; ils étaient des êtres magiques après tout. Malheureusement, lorsque le monde magique a évolué, les choses ont commencé à changer, les gens ont changé.

"Tu sais lire?" demanda-t-il, se sentant vraiment stupide.

"Bien sûr, Maître Harry," répondit Dobby, se sentant quelque peu insulté mais aussi heureux que quelqu'un lui prête attention, lui pose des questions comme s'il était sur un pied d'égalité – cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un long moment. Il avait oublié cette sensation, c'était agréable. Il espérait qu'il pourrait continuer à servir Harry Peverell.

"Dis-moi comment tu combinerais ces deux potions," dit Harry, il était désespéré, trop désespéré; il voulait juste des solutions. Rapprochant de nouveau son sandwich de ses lèvres, il continua à le manger, se sentant déjà mieux.

"Alors?" demanda Harry avec curiosité.

"Je ne pense pas que cela puisse fonctionner. Avez-vous essayé d'ajouter plus d'ingrédients?" demanda Dobby.

"Ajouter quoi?" demanda Harry se sentant découragé.

"Racine de Salomon, aigremoine, verveine bleue?" imagina Dobby.

Harry fronça des sourcils, de la verveine bleue? Cela n'avait rien avoir avec les os; c'était pour la circulation sanguine et les crampes menstruelles. Les autres avaient tous des propriétés dont il pourrait se servir pour faire un repas, il prit sa plume et ressenti un regain d'énergie. Peut-être que la solution se trouvait dans la réponse, qu'il devait arrêter d'essayer de combiner les deux potions sans y ajouter d'autres ingrédients.

"Ce sera tout, Maître Harry?" demanda solennellement Dobby.

"Oui, fais le moi savoir si Eileen se réveille, Dobby," demanda Harry alors que son nez était enfoncé dans son parchemin. La plume parcourant à pleine vitesse le parchemin, écrivant toutes les herbes auxquelles il pouvait penser qui avaient des propriétés de guérison en rapport avec les os. Feuille de molène, Eupatoire, feuille de prêle et il continua.

* * *

"Saff?" appela doucement Severus.

"Oui Maître Snape?" demanda calmement Saff.

"Où est Harry?" demanda Severus, "A-t-il mangé?"

"Oui Maître Snape, il a déjeuné, il est dans le laboratoire de potion." dit Saff en s'inclinant.

"Le dîner est-t-il prêt?" demanda Severus, "Et ma mère a-t-elle mangé, s'est-elle réveillée?" demanda Severus.

"Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis le déjeuner, elle a eu un peu de soupe et le dîner est presque prêt, Maître Snape." répondit Saff.

"Bien, dit à Harry que je veux le voir dans le salon pour le dîner aujourd'hui," dit Severus, il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'Harry prenne une pause. Il avait laissé les choses traîner trop longtemps; malgré son âge et sa maturité, Harry était encore un jeune homme, un jeune adolescent. Il avait besoin d'être guidé et encadré, ce que Severus ne faisait pas. Cela faisait partie de l'encadrement de l'apprentissage qu'il avait conclu avec Harry. Il s'assurerait qu'Harry aurait une bonne nuit de sommeil ce soir-là, même s'il devait - pour cela – mettre discrètement de la potion de sommeil sans rêves dans son chocolat chaud.

"Dobby?" appela Severus, une fois assis dans le salon, essayant faire disparaître les tensions qu'il ressentait au niveau de son cou et de son dos. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir aussi, mais son inquiétude constante pour sa mère et Harry l'en empêchait. Il appréciait l'idée qu'Harry était déterminé à aider sa mère.

"Oui Maître Severus?" demanda Dobby.

"Apporte-moi une bouteille de vin," dit calmement Severus, ne faisant pas appel à Saff; sachant qu'elle préparait leur dîner. Il ne buvait pas souvent du vin, il préférait le whisky pur feu, mais il ne voulait pas finir avec une migraine atroce ou une gueule de bois.

"Oui, monsieur," dit Dobby en disparaissant, il revint trois minutes plus tard avec un bon cru et un verre.

"Merci," dit Severus, Dobby sourit et disparut à nouveau.

Saff amena leur dîner peu de temps après.

"Je crois avoir trouvé!" s'écria Harry en entrant dans le salon, qui était juste à côté de la cuisine.

Severus sursauta, ce qui fit le vin se renverser partout, se maudissant silencieusement. Il n'avait plus réagit ainsi depuis très longtemps, il était un espion après tout – ou plutôt, l'avait été. Respirant profondément, il se redressa en regardant fixement Harry. "Eh bien?" demanda Severus avec curiosité, essayant d'empêcher l'espoir de le submerger.

Harry jeta pratiquement la feuille sur lui, son corps irradiant d'excitation que Severus n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant. Severus n'avait pas le temps de ressentir cette même animation, ou de s'attarder; c'était ainsi qu'il était. Il avait agit de cette façon lorsqu'il avait crée la potion Tue-Loup. Les yeux d'onyx de Severus se commencèrent à parcourir le parchemin, remarquant de nombreuses herbes dans la potion avec d'autres ingrédients. Et là, Severus ne put contenir son excitation, l'idée était bien ficelée sur le parchemin, alors il n'y avait aucune raison que cela ne fonctionne pas.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul problème," dit Harry en s'appuyant d'un pied à l'autre.

"Cela va prendre deux jours," dit doucement Severus.

"Oui," acquiesça Harry en se mordillant les lèvres.

"Pas de pause, soit, une observation constante," soupira Severus.

"Je pense qu'on devrait le faire à tour de rôle, dormir pendant quelques heures chacun?" proposa Harry.

"C'est probablement la meilleure idée, j'ai besoin de vérifier ma réserve pour voir si nous avons tout." dit Severus se dirigeant déjà vers son placard à potions. Le dîner fut oublié alors que les deux hommes redescendaient dans le laboratoire de potion, puis se dirigeaient vers l'énorme placard. Severus tendit les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin lorsqu'il mettait la main dessus. Harry les plaçait sur la table après avoir débarrassé les paillasses des parchemins, qui jonchaient désormais le sol. Avant de revenir vers le placard pour attendre le reste des ingrédients. Heureusement, Severus avait tout à disposition. Grâce aux potions expérimentales qu'il aimait faire.

"Il y a seulement deux ingrédients qui doivent être coupés ou écrasés avant d'être ajouté, les autres peuvent tous être coupés à l'avance." déclara Harry. Rassemblant toutes ses feuilles, elles étaient désormais inutiles, mieux valait y mettre le feu. Il effaça les taches d'encre afin de ne pas contaminer les ingrédients. Les flacons qui recouvraient le sol furent rapidement nettoyés par magie. Ils resteraient intactes pendant trois jours, c'était le temps qu'il fallait pour que la magie disparaisse complètement. La même chose arriva aux chaudrons, sauf que ce fut Severus qui l'aida à ranger le laboratoire de potions habituellement immaculé.

"Allons manger avant", déclara Severus d'un ton autoritaire.

"Nous ne pouvons pas attendre!" protesta Harry.

Severus le regarda en plissant des yeux, sans même avoir besoin de prononcer un seul mot.

"Très bien," soupira Harry en sachant qu'il n'allait pas réussir à le convaincre, son estomac choisit ce moment-là pour gronder en signe de protestation.

"Comment se porte Luna?" demanda Severus en changeant de sujet afin qu'Harry cesse de grommeler sur le fait qu'il ne puisse pas brasser la potion immédiatement. Cela ne leur prendrait qu'une demie-heure pour manger.

"Elle s'amuse, ou plutôt elle s'amusait; elle est allée en vacances, mais elle est de retour maintenant." répondit Harry, ses réflexions passant du fait qu'il ne puisse pas brasser tout de suite à Luna. Il adorait énormément Luna, elle était son rocher à Poudlard. Surtout maintenant que Luna était la seule à Poudlard à s'être souciée de lui lorsque le monde magique avait appris le traitement que lui infligeaient ses parents.

"Eh bien, si c'est un succès, vous irez en vacances vous aussi", sourit ironiquement Severus.

"Ce sera un succès," dit rapidement et catégoriquement Harry: "Ça doit en être un." L'échec n'était pas une option pour lui - non, pas en ce qui concerne une chose aussi importante.

* * *

Nick Potter s'effondra sur son lit, son corps entier tremblant d'épuisement. Son père l'avait forcé à s'entraîner un peu plus. Nick ne savait vraiment pas combien de temps il le supporterait encore. Il se sentait vide, il ne voulait plus se lever le matin. Il n'avait plus aucune larme à verser, sinon, il pleurerait encore à ce moment-là. Sa vie était merdique, et il voulait juste pouvoir se reposer. Il n'était que dix-huit heures, mais il était allé se coucher après le dîner. La nourriture n'était plus du tout appétissante pour lui; elle avait un goût de sciure, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à garder de toute façon. Il venait de vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

Sa vie d'avant lui manquait; il aurait voulu que les choses redeviennent simples. Retourner à la maison, au Manoir Potter, être gâté, être heureux. Ne pas être forcé à s'entraîner, ses oncles Patmol et Lunard lui manquait, l'homme qu'il avait été, pas celui qui l'entraînait; il y avait maintenant une fermeté chez Remus qu'il n'y avait pas avant. En fait, Nick était terrifié par leurs attentes. Il ne pouvait pas détruire Voldemort; il ne put empêcher un frémissement de le parcourir en y pensant. Sa mère et son père avaient aussi changé; sa mère ne l'écoutait plus du tout. Il avait essayé de lui dire à de nombreuses reprises ce qu'Ombrage lui faisait.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Nick, Lily l'avait simplement déçu en agissant ainsi devant un professeur, en lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre le plus de choses possibles pour l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Mais, James s'était montré dix fois pire, il avait parlé de ses attentes; de voir Nick devenir un Auror. Qu'il avait détruit les chances de perpétuer la tradition familiale. Qu'être un fonctionnaire du ministère ennuyeux n'était pas la voie à suivre, qu'il ferait mieux de remonter dans son estime. Puis il était parti sur ce qui l'avait rendu célèbre; que d'avoir détruit Voldemort ne serait pas suffisant pour le faire intégrer dans la formation d'Auror et dans l'académie.

Nick se figea, essayant de garder sa respiration normale lorsque quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. Une main ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de quitter la pièce, lui provoquant une grimace de dégoût et de colère. Malheureusement, elle ne dura pas longtemps, il n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour faire preuve de plus de colère.

"Il s'est endormi en un éclair…l'entraînement a du le crever," dit James en sortant de la chambre.

"Peut-être que nous ne devrions pas être aussi durs avec lui…ce sont les vacances…" dit Lily.

Mais Nick ne put entendre la réponse puisque la porte fut fermée avec un léger clic résonnant dans la pièce. L'idée de faire une fugue lui traversa l'esprit, mais il ne lui restait plus d'argent dans sa voûte. Il n'avait nulle part où aller et il réalisa, à sa plus grande honte – il n'avait aucun ami. Le pire, c'était que Poudlard allait bientôt reprendre et il devrait de nouveau faire face à la plume d'Ombrage. Sa respiration devint anarchique alors que sa posture montrait de plus en plus son sentiment de défaite.

Une autre larme glissa le long de la joue de l'adolescent abattu alors qu'il succombait à un sommeil troublé. Ses dernières pensées reposaient sur le fait que sa vie était vraiment nulle, et il n'avait personne d'autre que lui-même à blâmer.

* * *

"Je vais commencer la potion, toi en revanche, tu vas prendre tes six heures de sommeil, et c'est sur ce laps de temps que nous allons nous en tenir, compris?" demanda doucereusement Severus.

"Six heures de sommeil, six heures éveillé?" demanda Harry pour confirmation, même si l'idée était assez simple. Malheureusement, le manque de sommeil n'aidait pas du tout Harry.

"Oui," dit Severus.

"D'accord," dit Harry en étouffant un bâillement. Dormir semblait lui convenir et le fait qu'il avait un plan d'action, c'est à dire une potion à brasser faisait passer sa journée d'infernale à beaucoup plus illuminée. Il espérait juste et priait que la potion fonctionne et qu'Eileen guérirait.

"Vas-y, sauf si tu as encore faim?" demanda Severus.

"Non, j'y vais, je vais mettre mon réveil", déclara Harry, décidant de ne pas s'embêter à prendre son habituel chocolat chaud avant de se coucher. Il était épuisé, heureux et tout simplement fier de lui. Il avait toujours travaillé dur dans sa vie. Il avait lui-même appris les bases, la lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques, le latin, tandis que son frère et sa sœur avaient reçu un enseignement grâce à un tuteur. Il avait travaillé plus durement que Nick à Poudlard pour être remarqué. Peu importe tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, personne ne l'avait remarqué, pas même Severus pendant sa première année. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait à moitié espéré que ses parents soient fiers de lui en voyant ses notes. Et voilà que maintenant, il recevait toute la reconnaissance qu'il méritait. C'était plutôt libérateur, pour ainsi dire et maintenant, il était encore plus connu dans ce domaine. Tout cela grâce à Severus. Il lui devait beaucoup, il devait encore plus à Eileen et maintenant il les remboursait pour leur amour et leur générosité.

Deux minutes plus tard, il fit ses rituels nocturnes, sans le chocolat chaud, et se glissa dans son pyjama puis dans son lit. Il lança le sort qui le réveillerait dans six heures puis, il succomba finalement au sommeil. Son sommeil fut beaucoup plus tranquille que celui de Nick, son propre frère.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant fortement à cause de la peur, alors qu'il tentait de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout à coup, il se remémora ce qui était arrivé. Sautant de son lit, il se rendit rapidement dans la salle de bain, mettant des vêtements chauds sur lui. Il avait décidé de porter un jean moldu, un t-shirt et un pull épais car il se retrouverait après tout dans des cachots glaciaux pendant des heures. Dobby apparut avec de la nourriture qu'il lui tendit, lui disant de manger, que Severus le lui avait demandé. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il finirait avec une indigestion vu la rapidité avec laquelle il avait avalé ce bon ragoût que seul Saff pouvait faire, Saff était l'elfe de maison qui était en charge de la cuisine. Les elfes de maison avaient tous des domaines spécifiques dans lesquels ils excellaient et c'était leur domaine de prédilection qui déterminait leur poste.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda Severus.

"Je vais bien, vas dormir un peu", dit Harry, en voyant les cercles foncés et gonflés sur le visage de son maître des potions. Il avait pensé pendant une demi journée que Severus ne se souciait pas de sa mère. Il s'était senti quelque peu trahi, mais ce sentiment avait vite disparu pour laisser place à la honte et au dégoût (de lui-même). Severus aimait juste garder ses émotions pour lui, tout comme lui-même le faisait la plupart du temps. Harry avait montré plus d'émotions en l'espace de ces quelques jours que jamais auparavant. Il n'était pas habitué à montrer ses émotions. Severus - Harry le savait – avait été un espion et c'était probablement ce qui l'avait rendu si rude et sérieux la plupart du temps. Non pas qu'Harry connaissait autre chose que le fait d'être sérieux, il ne s'était jamais vraiment amusé avant l'année précédente. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, comme toutes les autres choses dans la vie d'Harry, il avait ensuite été torturé pendant trois jours. Il avait réussi à s'en sortir de justesse et il remerciait Severus de l'avoir soigné. Il se promit de ne plus jamais penser mal de Severus.

"Je viens juste de finir de remuer dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre," déclara Severus, préparant l'étape suivante.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête en regardant Severus partir, rougissant en se souvenant la façon dont il s'était agrippé à son maître des potions. Il s'était senti tellement en sécurité dans ces bras forts, en particulier lorsqu'ils s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille. Le rassurant, lui disant que tout se passerait bien et lui expliquant que les potions n'étaient pas des faiseuses de miracle.

* * *

Severus ferma la porte du laboratoire derrière lui et entreprit de monter, malgré les sorts de chaleur, il faisait froid. Dans son état de fatigue, sa magie ne devait pas fonctionner à pleine capacité. Il était juste sur le point d'entrer avec soulagement dans sa chambre, lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut en face de lui.

"Maître Severus, Maîtresse Eileen est réveillée." dit doucement Saff.

"Je serai là dans quelques instants, j'aimerai qu'un repas soit envoyé dans sa chambre," dit Severus en dissimulant sa fatigue. Les elfes de maison ne dormaient pas beaucoup eux aussi, heureusement qu'ils étaient plutôt nombreux. Ainsi, ils pouvaient récupérer du sommeil et reprendre des forces à tour de rôle. Les elfes de maison ne pouvaient pas travailler nuit et jour sans interruption, ils avaient eux aussi besoin de dormir. Ils avaient besoin de récupérer leur pleine capacité magique, tels que les sorciers normaux.

"Oui, monsieur," dit Saff en disparaissant.

Au lieu d'entrer dans sa chambre, Severus marcha jusqu'à celle de sa mère, qui bien entendu, n'était pas loin de la sienne. Ils dormaient tous les trois au premier étage du Manoir Prince, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils aillent plus loin, au deuxième ou au troisième étage. Ouvrant la porte sans aucune hésitation, il avança dans la chambre, ce qu'il ne faisait habituellement pas. Il frappait toujours à la porte avant d'entrer, mais il savait, en cet instant, qu'il n'avait pas à craindre que sa mère fasse quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle n'osait pas bouger.

"Comment vas-tu?" demanda Severus en s'asseyant, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux gris du visage de sa mère. C'était plutôt une couleur poivre et sel, le noir n'avait pas totalement disparu de sa chevelure.

"Je vais bien, mon chéri, pas besoin de s'inquiéter," dit Eileen, en inhalant fortement, un petit sourire mélancolique sur le visage. Lorsque son regard se posa sur l'horloge, son sourire se transforma en grimace et elle fronça des sourcils. "Pourquoi fais-tu des potions à cette heure de la nuit, jeune homme?"

Severus roula des yeux face aux paroles de sa mère, il marmonna qu'il n'était pas un jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi depuis qu'il était un jeune garçon; lorsqu'il habitait avec elle, ce qui remontait à ses dix-sept ans. Il lui avait cependant beaucoup rendu visite. Il était trop occuper à obéir à son Maître, à remplir son rôle d'espion et à enseigner à Poudlard. Personne ne savait pour son héritage, personne ne savait à propos du Manoir Prince. Il ne voulait pas que Voldemort lui ordonne de le laisser s'installer ici, comme c'était le cas pour le Manoir Malfoy. Lucius avait laissé cet homme écœurant vivre sous le même toit que son nouveau-né. Severus n'était pas un fan de bébé, mais il ne laisserait pas le sien dans un rayon de quinze kilomètres de distance avec Voldemort. Qui pouvait savoir ce que ce malade de manipulateur pouvait faire. Il était imprévisible et macabre dans ses meilleurs jours, il ne voulait pas se trouver en sa présence lors de ses plus mauvais jours.

"Sev?" demanda-t-elle doucement, sa voix n'était plus éraillée.

"Hm? C'est une potion qui va t'aider," expliqua doucement Severus, prenant l'une des mains de sa mère dans la sienne.

"Vous vous reposez beaucoup trop sur les potions tous les deux," dit Eileen toussant difficilement.

"Tu devrais être fière de lui, il n'a pas dormi correctement depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'a que quinze ans et il est déjà en train de créer sa deuxième potion." dit Severus, un petit sourire apparut inconsciemment sur ses lèvres. Il était indiscutablement fier de l'adolescent. Il semblait cependant qu'Harry ne fasse ou plutôt, ne créait de nouvelles potions seulement lorsqu'il était sous pression. L'année prochaine, il pourrait peut-être dire à Harry de créer une potion qui correspondrait à un tiers de sa note globale pour obtenir sa Maîtrise. Il était en fait curieux de voir ce qu'Harry pouvait faire, peut-être qu'Harry avait besoin de plus de motivation. Ou peut-être se croyait-il incapable. De toute façon, c'était une chose qu'il voulait découvrir avant qu'Harry ne passe sa Maîtrise. Harry pourrait faire des choses exceptionnelles, si seulement il avait confiance en lui.

"Oh, mais je le suis mon chéri, crois-moi, je suis fière de toi aussi," dit Eileen, en tapotant la main de Severus qui était déjà serrée sur la sienne.

"Saff t'as-t-elle amené une potion?" demanda Severus en changeant le sujet pour s'enquérir de problèmes plus importants.

"Dès que je me suis réveillée. Elle m'a aussi apporté un verre d'eau," dit calmement Eileen. "Et maintenant, vas au lit, fils, tu es épuisé. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais m'endormir." finit-elle sévèrement, ou plutôt une tentative de sévérité; cela ne se combinait pas vraiment avec sa faiblesse.

"Je vais t'aider à manger d'abord," dit Severus, la voix basse, il n'avait pas assez d'énergie pour parler d'une voix haute.

"Non, Saff peut le faire, ce n'est que de la soupe, je préférerais qu'elle le fasse, fils, je ne suis pas complètement invalide." dit rapidement Eileen, du moins, elle ne voulait pas l'être. Elle détestait être aussi faible, depuis la mort de Tobias, ne pas être faible était devenu sa fierté et sa joie. Ce qui, à ce jour, faisait encore souffrir Severus, lui non plus ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme un faible. C'était la raison pour laquelle il était constamment si sévère et qu'il enseignait les potions à des élèves qui n'avaient aucune envie d'apprendre l'art subtile de la préparation des potions. Il n'avait désormais plus à être aussi sévère puisqu'il était maintenant un Maître des potions indépendant, se faisant beaucoup d'argent et se rendant aux conférences maintenant et qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il aimait. Alors qu'à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas partir pendant deux ou trois jours, se rendre à des conférences et présenter les nouvelles potions qu'il avait crée.

"Si tu en es certaine," dit Severus, il était secrètement heureux de pouvoir aller dormir un peu – il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts – et ne pensait pas pouvoir l'aider à manger. Qu'on ne se méprenne pas, il l'aurait tout de même fait.

"Vas-y," dit-elle d'un ton concerné, elle pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient exténués. Ce qui l'emplit d'un sentiment de chaleur et d'amour, constatant à quel point ils étaient inquiets. Le fait qu'ils créaient une potion pour elle la faisait se sentir encore plus spéciale. Elle avait vu le sourire de Severus sur son visage, elle était plutôt curieuse à propos de cela. Elle se retrouva à vouloir survivre, pour découvrir ce qui avait pu faire son fils sourire ainsi. Elle n'avait pas vu un tel sourire sur son visage depuis que cette horrible femme brise le cœur de son fils. Lily.

"Très bien," accepta Severus en lui tapotant la main. Se penchant en avant, il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front avant de quitter silencieusement la chambre. "Je reviendrai bientôt."

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, deux brasseurs de potion exténués s'effondrèrent pratiquement, avec un air de triomphe. Ils versèrent la potion dans plusieurs fioles, en prirent une et la placèrent dans le réfrigérateur pour la faire refroidir. Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser de magie pour éviter de la gâcher. Alors le seul moyen qui leur restait était de la faire refroidir de façon moldue. Ils avaient tous les deux d'énormes poches sous les yeux, du au manque de sommeil - ce qui leur faisait ressembler à des panda.

"Combien de temps ça va prendre pour refroidir?" demanda Harry, la fatigue barrant ses traits.

"Pas longtemps j'imagine," répondit prudemment Severus.

"Nous l'avons quand même réussi," sourit Harry, son bonheur teinté de fatigue, l'empêchant de ressentir une réelle euphorie.

"En effet," répliqua Severus.

"Les Maîtres veulent-ils quelque chose à manger?" demanda Dobby.

Les deux sorciers se sortirent de leurs pensées, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient encore debout dans la cuisine. Leurs estomacs grondaient en signe de protestation, criant pratiquement 'oui' à leur place, ils avaient faim, ils n'avaient pas prit de repas correct depuis près d'une semaine. Choisissant à la place des sandwiches et des biscuits, afin de pouvoir faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire en même temps.

"Oui, de la soupe ne ferait pas de mal", répondit Severus à Dobby, "Il nous reste du temps avant que la potion ne soit assez fraîche pour être consommée."

"Il faudra combien de temps avant qu'elle ne prenne effet?" demanda Harry en s'effondrant avec gratitude sur son siège. Il avait refusé d'aller dormir, alors qu'il ne restait que six heures avant la fin de la dernière étape.

"Elle devrait agir immédiatement, comme la plupart des autres potions", déclara sèchement Severus, incapable de contrôler ses paroles, étant aussi fatigué qu'Harry l'était.

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel face au ton sec de Severus, ne se donnant même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Les bols de soupe furent placés en face d'eux, avec du pain frais. Les deux hommes, épuisés, mangèrent la nourriture, le seul bruit qui comblait le silence était le raclement que faisait la cuillère dans leur bol. Ils finirent rapidement en soupirant de contentement; au moins, l'un de leurs besoins avait été satisfait. Dobby fit disparaître les bols tout en silence et commença à nettoyer. Une demie-heure passa, les deux hommes semblaient être dans un état second.

"Cela devrait être prêt maintenant," déclara doucement Severus. Il se leva, ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour récupérer la fiole, qu'il secoua. Il hocha de la tête avec approbation. Ensemble, les deux hommes montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre la chambre d'Eileen. Ils y trouvèrent un elfe de maison, l'elfe s'inclina puis partit pour les laisser seuls.

"Nous l'avons réussi!" s'exclama joyeusement Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'Eileen, un regard de totale adoration sur le visage.

"Je n'ai jamais douté de vous les garçons, pas une seule seconde," dit Eileen, ses yeux perçants captant le regard que posait son fils sur Harry. Eileen aurait souri comme une démente si elle en avait eu la force. Son cœur se réchauffa à la place, car son fils s'était enfin détourné d'Evans, euh, Potter maintenant. L'ironie du sort ne lui échappa pas et elle était persuadée que ce serait son fils qu'il finirait par aimer. Son visage était de nouveau impassible, mais Eileen avait déjà vu. Et maintenant, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de les mettre ensemble, rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que cela. Elle ne désirait rien de plus que de voir son fils heureux et amoureux. Alors elle était déjà en train de mettre en place son plan. Son fils avait effectivement très bon goût.

"Tiens, bois, c'est peut-être un peu chaud," dit Severus en aidant sa mère à s'asseoir pour pouvoir boire la potion.

"Ce sera douloureux?" demanda-t-elle, pas que la douleur l'empêcherait de prendre cette potion, elle préférait juste le savoir avant.

"Non, ça ne devrait te procurer aucune douleur insupportable, mais je pense que ce sera un peu comme du Poussos," répondit honnêtement Severus.

"Lorsque je l'aurai avalé, vous allez tout les deux prendre une potion sommeil sans rêves et vous reposer un peu – c'est compris?" ordonna-t-elle, ses yeux sombres s'étrécissant en observant fixement les deux garçons qu'elle aimait comme ses fils. Et puis, si elle agissait comme elle l'entendait, Harry deviendrait son gendre.

"On a besoin de s'assurer que rien ne se passe…" protesta Harry.

"Vous prenez la potion sinon je ne bois pas celle-ci," dit Eileen, en utilisant le chantage. En quelque sorte.

"Bien, Bien," grommela Harry en voyant Severus hocher sèchement de la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir plutôt que de se confronter à la détermination de sa mère.

Severus aida sa mère à avaler la potion, souriant légèrement lorsqu'elle grimaça. "Dobby?" s'écria-t-il après avoir rallongé sa mère.

"Oui Maître Severus?" demanda Dobby.

"Surveille ma mère, si elle a besoin de quelque chose, apporte le lui, si la douleur devient trop insupportable, préviens moi. Elle ne peut pas prendre d'autres potions, au moins pendant douze heures." déclara sèchement Severus.

"Oui, Maître!" sourit Dobby, heureux rien qu'avec cette simple requête.

"Allez au lit, tous les deux." déclara sèchement Eileen, "Dobby, puis-je avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plaît?" Elle sentait encore les restes de potion sur sa langue. Elle vida avec soulagement le verre d'eau, agitant sa main lorsque ses garçons lui dirent au revoir.

Deux potions de sommeil plus tard, les deux garçons dormaient et récupéraient de leur semaine éreintante. Dommage que les vacances étaient terminées, Poudlard et son apprentissage recommenceraient dans l'espace de quelques jours. Malheureusement, plus de drame attendaient Harry Peverell – il semblait qu'il n'était pas destiné à avoir une vie calme, exemptée de stress.

* * *

Et voilà,

Je serai très occupée d'ici deux semaines, alors je pense que j'aurai un petit peu de retard (1 ou 2 jours) pour le chapitre 33, sauf si j'arrive à traduire deux chap en même temps.

Sinon, j'espère que la lecture vous a plu et juste pour faire ma méchante: j'adore lorsque Nick dit qu'il n'a pas d'amis, ça me rappelle le jour où Harry dit à James qu'il part pendant les vacances pour aller chez ses amis et que Nick lui dit "Mais tu n'as pas d'amis!"

Je sais, c'est pas bien parce que Nick est dépressif.

Et Harry commence enfin à "voir" Severus. Eileen se met enfin en action: mission "qui veut épouser mon fils", tient...ça n'existe pas déjà cette émission?!

Merci beaucoup et à la semaine prochaine avec le chapitre 32: **Le Réveil d'Eileen, Sirius et Nick réparent leur relation**


	32. Chapter 32

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

**Auteure**: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 32 **

**Le réveil d'Eileen, Sirius et Nick réparent leur relation **

* * *

**Manoir Prince - Chambre d'Eileen - Eileen**

Eileen se réveilla tout groggy; son esprit était aussi emmêlé qu'une toile d'araignée, que faisait-elle dans son ancienne chambre du Manoir Prince? Elle l'avait fuit aussitôt qu'elle l'avait pu lorsqu'elle était adolescente, à l'âge de dix-sept ans. S'était mariée avec le premier moldu qui lui avait montré une once d'attention, faisant l'erreur de ne pas lui avoir confié qu'elle était une sorcière. Peu à peu, tout commença à lui revenir, non seulement les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface mais la douleur revint également. Une grimace apparut sur son visage avant que l'adoration et la tendresse ne l'envahissent. Avait-elle imaginé le regard fier et amoureux que Severus avait posé sur Harry pendant sa fièvre? Elle décida que non. Elle connaissait son fils et savait qu'il n'exprimerait pas cet amour non plus. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour Lily et l'avait finalement perdu, qui savait ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il le lui avait simplement dit. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas penser à Lily Evans-Potter.

Cependant, l'ironie de la vie n'avait pas échoué à l'amuser; il était attiré par son fils aussi. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune – trop épris de Lily - Severus n'avait probablement jamais pensé à avoir une relation avec un homme. En devenant espion, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de relation avec qui que ce soit, probablement juste des histoires d'une nuit. Elle ne savait pas avec certitude qu'elle sexe son fils préférait. Considérant la situation actuelle, il devait aimer les deux. Et maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de les mettre ensemble. Faire en sorte que Severus remarque de plus en plus Harry et peut-être faire de même du côté d'Harry; qu'il remarque plus son fils. Harry aimait les hommes plus âgés; il avait fréquenté Krum si elle se souvenait bien. Bien que la différence d'âge soit plus grande avec Severus que Krum, mais Harry était trop mature pour être avec des gens de son âge. La question était de savoir comment faire? Elle y pensa avec un air de conspiration. Peut-être devrait-elle proposer des petites vacances, cela pourrait leur faire du bien à tous les deux de sortir un peu du Manoir; aller dans de bons restaurants, peut-être devraient-ils retourner en Amérique ou quelque soit l'endroit où se tiendront les conférences. Sans aucun doute, Harry présentera sa nouvelle potion, non, leur potion, celle de Severus et d'Harry.

"Dobby?" dit Eileen, en respirant profondément, elle n'était pas très à l'aise et voulait une potion anti-douleur.

"Maîtresse Eileen comment allez-vous?" demanda Dobby, en la regardant solennellement, levant la tête très haut pour pouvoir la voir du haut de son lit.

"Les douze heures sont-elles passées?" demanda Eileen, son lit était humide de transpiration, elle espérait qu'après quelques potions elle pourrait se laver elle-même. Ainsi, les elfes de maison pourront changer et retourner son lit pour qu'au moins elle puisse se rallonger dans une literie toute fraîche.

"Oui Maîtresse Eileen," dit Dobby hochant de la tête, ses grandes oreilles battant l'air de haut en bas.

"Puis-je avoir une potion anti-douleur, de la pimentine et une potion revigorante?" dit Eileen, demandant plus qu'ordonnant, elle ne s'était jamais montrée horrible avec les elfes de maison. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas vraiment été eux non plus, mais ils n'étaient en aucun cas par définition des gens sympathiques. Dobby avait été horriblement mal traité dans son ancienne maison, alors elle faisait en sorte d'être encore plus gentille avec lui.

"Devrais-je demander à Maître Severus d'abord?" demanda Dobby incertain. Il avait dit douze heures et douze heures étaient passées. Cependant, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que la potion ait des effets inconnus et non désirés sur sa Maîtresse.

"Est-il réveillé?" demanda Eileen avec curiosité.

Dobby ferma ses yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. "Non Maîtresse Eileen," répondit Dobby.

"Alors non, amène moi juste les potions, Dobby," dit gentiment Eileen.

"Oui, Maîtresse Eileen," dit calmement Dobby en disparaissant.

Dobby revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un plateau rempli de nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner, café, thé, jus de citrouille. Plus important encore, trois potions étaient alignées dans un coin du plateau; il s'agissait des potions qu'elle avait demandé. Elle pouvait l'affirmer en les voyant, elle n'était pas aussi douée que son fils, mais elle n'était tout de même pas une débutante. Elle retira immédiatement les bouchons et les avala une à une avec gratitude avec un soupir de soulagement alors que la douleur et les maux de tête disparaissaient instantanément. Sa migraine et la souffrance étaient loin d'être aussi douloureuses qu'avant et pour cela, elle en était ravie. elle savait également qu'elle devait être en voie de guérison. Se sentant soudainement affamée, elle sauta sur son petit-déjeuner avec un enthousiasme qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis ce qui semblait être des années.

"Y a-t-il autre chose que peut faire Dobby pour Maîtresse Eileen?" demanda Dobby en se reculant, voyant qu'elle était capable de manger toute seule. Ce qui rendit Dobby heureux; cela signifiait que sa gentille Maîtresse allait bien. Pas qu'il avait de gros doutes, Maître Severus était bien connu dans la communauté magique, même chez les elfes de maison. Ils entendaient et voyaient des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire, parce que tout le monde se fichait de la présence des elfes de maison. Bien que Dobby avait réalisé que cette famille s'en souciait. Du moins, son Maître Harry s'en préoccupait. Sans lui, Dobby savait que Narcissa Malfoy l'aurait tué. Il avait après tout trahi la famille et c'était ce qui arrivait pour punir les elfes de maison. Ils avaient la tête coupée, puis elles étaient placées avec celles des autres elfes de maison. Il y en avait beaucoup au Manoir Malfoy – pour leur rappeler à quel point ils étaient 'Impitoyables', comme l'avait dit Lucius. D'après Dobby, Lucius Malfoy était bien là où il devrait être: Azkaban. Et Dobby ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que le blond mourrait là-bas.

"Je me laverai seule Dobby. Si vous le pouvez Saff et toi pourriez me mettre de nouveaux draps et retourner le matelas?" dit Eileen.

"Bien sûr Maîtresse Eileen," dit Dobby en disparaissant, rassemblant déjà des draps fraîchement lavés et repassés pour son lit.

* * *

**Manoir Prince - Chambre d'Eileen - Eileen, Severus, Harry.**

Quelques heures plus tard, Eileen était enfin confortablement installée, dans un nouveau pyjama, une nouvelle literie et propre grâce au bain qu'elle avait prit. Bien que cela lui ait valu un gros effort, elle réalisait que son rétablissement ne serait pas facile; elle devait avoir été plutôt mal en point. Les potions pouvaient aider instantanément pour à peu près tout les maux, sauf si le corps n'était pas en bonne forme. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'était pas, elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids, alors cela lui prendrait quelques semaines pour se remettre sur pied.

Elle sursauta en voyant Harry entrer brutalement dans sa chambre, ses yeux verts emplis d'inquiétude et d'appréhension. Elle lui sourit tendrement, voyant la tension disparaître de chaque recoin de son corps. "Comment te sens-tu?" demanda-t-il, son attention uniquement concentrée sur elle.

"Beaucoup mieux. Comment vas-tu mon garçon?" demanda Eileen en tapotant un côté de son lit pour inviter Harry à s'asseoir au lieu de rester debout.

"Pas de malaise ou de douleur?" demanda Harry.

"Aucun malaise, mais un peu de douleur, mais je pense que cela à plus avoir avec moi qu'avec la potion," dit Eileen, en tapotant le bras d'Harry. Elle devait dire la vérité; Harry voudrait sans aucun doute présenter la potion. Alors, elle avait été son meilleur cobaye pour celle-ci, et Harry avait été le cobaye pour sa première première invention de potion.

"As-tu pris une potion?" demanda Harry, prêt appeler Dobby.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas autant," dit Eileen. Qui aurait imaginé que sa vie aurait tourné de cette façon? Certainement pas elle. C'était sans aucun doute meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu rêver.

Harry soupira de soulagement, finalement convaincu qu'Eileen allait réellement bien, elle avait survécu et allait vraiment se rétablir. Il attira la femme toute faible dans ses bras, fermant ses yeux dans un pur sentiment de bonheur. Entendre son estomac gronder fit reculer Harry avec un sentiment d'embarras. Il était affamé et son estomac le lui signalait, il voulait de la nourriture et il en voulait maintenant. Eileen se mit à rire légèrement, son visage s'éclaira d'amusement, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé à être malade.

"Dobby?" demanda Eileen.

"Oui Maîtresse Eileen?" demanda Dobby en apparaissant.

"Peux-tu nous amener de quoi déjeuner?" demanda Eileen.

"Oui Madame," dit Dobby en disparaissant.

Eileen observa fixement Harry en se demandant ce qu'il ressentait pour son fils, elle n'allait pas essayer de les mettre ensemble et finir par être amèrement déçue. Pas comme il l'avait été avec cette horrible fille, non c'était une horrible femme. Était-ce mal qu'elle l'appelle ainsi alors qu'elle-même n'avait pas été un parent modèle? Probablement, mais elle au moins, elle n'avait jamais ignoré son enfant. Pire encore…était-ce mal qu'elle soit ravie que Lily l'ait fait? Car si Harry avait aimé ses parents, il n'aurait pas été l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Harry n'aurait jamais voulu travailler dans son magasin, n'aurait jamais fait partie de sa vie au quotidien, enfin, de sa vie et de celle de son fils. Elle supposait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se sentir coupable de le penser, cela s'était passé et il n'y avait aucun moyen de le changer et même si elle le pouvait, elle ne voudrait pas changer le passé. Elle devait faire attention, voir ce qu'Harry ressentait avant de faire des plans. Son fils était la chose la plus importante dans sa vie et elle ne voulait pas le voir avec le cœur brisé.

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?" demanda Harry en pensant que c'était la raison pour laquelle Eileen le regardait intensément.

"Désolée, mon garçon, j'étais perdue dans mes réflexions," dit Eileen en se dégageant de ses pensées, déterminée à s'en tenir à ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Observer et attendre – voir ce qu'il se passerait, ce que ressentait Harry d'abord.

"Ce n'est rien," sourit Harry, en enlevant sa main de son visage maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien dessus. Juste à ce moment, Dobby apparut avec trois assiettes, alors ni Eileen, ni Harry furent surpris de voir Severus les rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

"Mère, comment vas-tu?" demanda Severus, c'était son tour maintenant. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche et d'un pull noir. Il ne portait pas de chaussures; il s'assit sur le lit en remerciant Dobby lorsque l'elfe lui tendit une assiette pour déjeuner.

"Je vais bien, fils," dit Eileen avec exaspération, en se demandant combien de temps encore on le lui demanderait.

"Pas d'effets secondaires?" demanda Severus en observant intensément sa mère.

"Aucun," dit Eileen.

"Hm, je ferai un scanner après le déjeuner," dit Severus, en croisant les jambes sur le lit, si un élève l'avait vu à ce moment là, il se serait sûrement évanouit. Même assit avec les jambes croisées, il donnait l'impression que c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Le dos toujours bien droit et haut, réussissant encore à sembler un peu imposant.

"Allez-vous publier la potion?" demanda Eileen, l'allégorie même de l'innocence.

"En effet," dit Severus, ce n'était pas une potion qu'ils garderaient pour eux-même, cela pourrait aider de nombreuses personnes. Pas seulement ceux qui avait été gravement blessé, mais aussi ceux qui avaient été victime du Doloris pendant une longue durée. Cela renforcerait les os et même ceux qui souffraient d'arthrite pourraient en bénéficier. Bien qu'il était rare qu'un sorcier subisse une telle douleur, c'était bien connu.

"Quand pensez-vous le faire, les garçons?" demanda Eileen en essayant de récolter plus d'information.

"Bientôt," dit Severus "Si tu es prêt pour cela, Harry. Je sais que tu étais plutôt mal à l'aise la dernière fois."

La bouche d'Eileen s'amincit, alors son fils l'avait observé avec attention à ce moment? Depuis combien de temps au juste Severus l'admirait et ressentait de l'affection - si elle pouvait appeler cela de l'affection - pour Harry? Ses yeux se firent soudain joyeux et commencèrent à briller fortement quand elle vit Harry rougir. Elle poussa presque un cri de petite fille, Harry aimait son fils, c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'elle avait reçu depuis des années. Elle se força à retrouver un état normal; elle y réfléchirait plus lorsqu'elle serait toute seule. De cette façon, elle ne se trahirait pas, mais elle continuait toujours à observer.

"C'est parce que je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre…" enchaîna Harry; il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit continuait à lui rappeler le moment où Severus l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que Viktor, mais il devait certainement avoir un corps bien athlétique sous tous les vêtements qu'il portait. Ses rêves commençaient à changer; il n'y avait plus Viktor mais un homme fort et charmant avec de longs cheveux noirs. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. il savait que Severus ne pensait probablement pas à ce genre de chose en le voyant. il n'était qu'un garçon de quinze ans garçon après tout; il ne se rendait probablement pas compte de son attirance. Il ne voyait pas le jeune homme sportif aux longs cheveux lisses lorsqu'il se regardait dans le miroir, Harry ne voyait en lui qu'un simple jeune garçon. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui, il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient, sauf ceux qu'il aimait. Viendrait un jour où il croirait en lui, "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les gens m'accusent de plagiat." murmura Harry, qui ressentait encore de la rancune, et il en avait parfaitement le droit. Il y était allé pour présenter sa première potion, fier de lui, pour que finalement, quelqu'un lui demande s'il l'avait volé. Il s'était sentit tout petit mais était resté fort en apparence, silencieux et même fier que son 'Maître' soit venu à son secours. Jetant des regards froids à tout ceux qui osaient critiquer Harry ou osaient lui dire ou essayaient de faire comprendre qu'Harry n'avait pas fait cette potion.

"Ce que j'aurais dû prévoir, tu étais très jeune, la plupart des gens finissent leur apprentissage lorsqu'ils inventent leur première potion. En fait, c'était prévu que tu crées une potion pour le tiers de ton score final. Pour prouver à la communauté des potionnistes que tu as ce qu'il faut, que tu aideras la communauté à avancer et aideras les autres à rester intéressés par les potions." dit Severus doucereusement, il avait été en colère lorsque ces apprentis et nouveaux Maîtres avaient questionné Harry de cette façon. Ils n'avaient aucun droit de faire une telle chose; malheureusement la jalousie était une chose horrible et insidieuse. Qui engendrait des discordes parmi eux et qui les empêchait de s'entendre comme ils le devraient.

"Difficilement ta faute," dit Harry en haussant des épaules tout simplement. Il ne blâmait personne et resterait juste méfiant pour la prochaine conférence.

"Je pense qu'ils en attendront beaucoup plus de toi cette fois-ci," expliqua Severus, son attention braquée sur Harry désormais, oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. "Bien sûr, je ne te garantis rien, mais tout ce que tu as besoin de faire est de garder la tête bien haute, le menton levé et les regarder de bas. Tu _sais_ que tu n'as pas triché, tu l'a crée. Au final, tu es le seul maître de tes émotions."

"Je ne l'ai pas crée moi-même, tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup aidé, si nous la présentons, alors nous le ferons ensemble," dit Harry d'un ton catégorique. "Je ne m'attribuerai pas le mérite pour une chose que je n'ai pas fait seul."

"Si tu veux," dit Severus hochant de la tête avec respect. Il n'avait pas besoin de reconnaissance, mais si c''était ce que Harry voulait, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

"Je le veux," dit Harry, "En plus, je devrais apparemment créer quelque chose de ma propre invention de toute façon. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je devais créer une potion pour passer ma Maîtrise." Il était heureux de l'avoir découvert maintenant, sinon cela l'aurait paniqué. Il détestait être mis sur la sellette.

"En effet, sinon, comment peut-on dire si tu vaux la peine de passer une Maîtrise si tu n'es pas vraiment loyal envers cet art?" demanda simplement Severus.

"Alors tous ceux que j'ai rencontré…ils ont tous crée une potion?" demanda Harry en penchant sa tête sur le côté, pensant aux apprentis qui avaient été en colère…peut-être que c'était pour cette raison.

"Non, pas encore, ou au moins pas tous. Ils ne passeront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas crée quelque chose, et tant qu'il ne l'auront pas fait, ils resteront apprentis." dit Severus. "Certains d'entre eux ont été apprentis pendant trois à cinq ans."

"Cinq ans? Et ils n'ont toujours pas crée de potion?" murmura Harry décontenancé.

"Oui," dit Severus réalisant qu'Harry commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était si impressionné par ses capacités. "Certains des Maîtres ont beaucoup d'attentes évidemment." finit-il sèchement.

"Je pense que je comprends pourquoi ils ont réagi de cette façon," dit Harry, il était un débutant, encore à école et qui arrivait en leur coupant l'herbe sous le pied. Les surpassant et les humiliant. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore crée de potion. "Est-ce qu'ils nous demandent de créer une potion spécifique ou une de notre choix?" voulant une confirmation sur quelque chose.

"Quelque chose de votre création et basée sur leur propre décision." déclara fermement Severus.

"Qu'as-tu choisi?" demanda Harry, lui posant une question personnelle.

"J'ai fait un sérum de vérité, pas le Veritaserum - il est arrivé après." dit doucement Severus, "Je voulais faire des modifications sur l'ancienne version de la potion Tue-Loup. Malheureusement, je n'ai ni eu le temps ni les moyens de le faire. Alors j'ai fait quelque chose de compliqué mais simple en ce qui concerne sa réalisation et les ingrédients utilisés."

Constatant la confusion d'Harry, il continua.

"Le Maître que j'avais attendait de moi que je la brasse moi-même, avec mes propres ingrédients, dans mon propre laps de temps. Je ne suis pas resté avec lui et à ce moment là, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour améliorer la potion Tue-Loup." dit doucereusement Severus.

La confusion d'Harry ne fit qu'augmenter, Severus vivait tout de même dans un Manoir.

"Je n'ai eu tout cela qu'après avoir passé ma Maîtrise," dit Severus, ses mains désignant tout le luxe qu'il avait désormais.

"Je n'avais rien à léguer à mon fils puisque j'avais été déshérité après m'être mariée avec Tobias." dit Eileen et c'était une chose qu'elle regrettait profondément, de ne pas avoir été capable d'aider son fils. Et regardez-le maintenant, il avait fait plus que simplement améliorer la potion Tue-Loup, il avait crée sa propre version qui était dix fois meilleure. La version originale aidait seulement la transformation, la facilitait un peu. Severus l'avait refaite de façon à ce qu'ils gardent leur esprit et la transformation n'était plus aussi douloureuse.

Harry hocha simplement de la tête; il comprenait très bien ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir les moyens. C'était ce qui l'avait inquiété depuis ses onze ans. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie, il voulait juste se venger de James Potter en s'émancipant. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, jusqu'au moment où il avait reçu le contrôle total des propriétés et de la fortune des Potter. Des sièges au Magenmagot et le pouvoir qui l'accompagnait et pour être honnête, le nom des Peverell détenait beaucoup plus de pouvoir que celui des Potter. Il n'avait plus à se soucier de problèmes d'argent, et c'était une bonne chose. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il attribuait à ses parents un aperçu de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

"Es-tu prêt à retourner à Poudlard?" demanda Eileen, alors que Dobby apparaissait et enlevait leurs plats.

"Ouais, bien qu'il me reste des devoirs en runes anciennes à finir," répondit Harry.

"Tu as fini tout les autres?" demanda Severus, ne sachant pas s'il devrait être surpris ou non. Harry était vraiment très organisé pour la plupart des choses. Bien que, ces derniers jours, cela aurait dû en être autrement; le parchemin recouvrait encore le sol du laboratoire de potion. Mais les autres objets avaient presque tous été nettoyé, le reste serait probablement remis en ordre par les elfes de maison.

"Je les ai fait pendant les premiers jours," répondit Harry.

"C'est bien," dit Eileen avec fierté.

"As-tu des difficultés?" demanda Severus. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Harry, concernant ses cours à Poudlard.

"Le cours de runes anciennes est un vrai…défi. Les mouvements de baguettes rapides et compliqués doivent être fait en un laps de temps précis," dit Harry, quelque peu embarrassé. "Mais c'est bien d'avoir un cours qui n'est pas facile, comme ça me prends plus de temps pour réfléchir en Runes."

"C'est une épreuve qui n'est pas vraiment utilisé dans la vie de tout les jours." dit Severus avec honnêteté.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai plutôt détesté les Runes anciennes," dit Eileen, elle avait abandonné ce cours en plein milieu de l'année. Sa magie n'était simplement pas assez puissante pour supporter un tel cours. Elle avait à peine eu son diplôme à cause de son manque de magie. C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'elle s'était tellement plongée dans les potions dans son adolescence, préférant cela qu'agiter sa baguette. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours dit à son fils, 'Je préfère brasser des potions plutôt qu'agiter une stupide baguette comme tout le monde le fait.' de façon assez ironique, elle n'avait pas réalisé que cela s'était aussi imprégner dans l'esprit de son fils. Elle ne savait pas, qu'il disait exactement la même chose lorsqu'il présentait le cours de potion pendant qu'il était professeur. 'Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques'.

Severus sourit d'amusement, connaissant déjà les sentiments de sa mère concernant les matières qui requéraient une baguette magique. "Alors, tous tes autres cours se passent bien?"

"Oui, l'arithmancie est vraiment facile," commenta Harry.

"Je n'ai jamais pris ce cours dans ma jeunesse," dit Severus, en mettant ce cours de côté, il n'avait vraiment aucun intérêt pour ce cours en particulier.

"Comment vous vous sentez tous les deux?" demanda Eileen, après que le silence se soit fait dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes.

"Mieux que je ne l'ai été depuis un moment," sourit Harry.

"En effet," dit Severus.

"Vous feriez mieux de sortir ces magazines de potions pour voir où la prochaine conférence se tiendra." dit Eileen en souriant avec fierté.

"Oui, nous ferions mieux." dit Severus.

"Espérons que ce ne soit ni un lundi, ni un mardi," dit Harry. Il ne voulait manquer aucun cours, non pas qu'il ait peur d'échouer. Il était fier de dire qu'il apprenait vite et s'il manquait un cours, il avait tous les manuels à sa disposition – il pourrait donc toujours regarder ce qu'il avait manqué.

"Si cela arrive, tu manqueras le cours, la conférence est beaucoup plus importante," dit Severus, et ça l'était effectivement puisque Harry voulait devenir un Maître des potions. C'était la chose la plus importante pour Harry, pour son futur. De plus, il savait que manquer quelques cours ne le fera pas échouer, il était un élève très consciencieux lorsqu'il se plongeait dans quelque chose. "Il y a aussi autre chose que je voudrais te demander…si je pouvais publier les écrits de potions, ceux de Salazar Serpentard. Le livre que tu m'as traduit du Fourchelang vers l'anglais." Il y avaient beaucoup de potions intéressantes perdues ou oubliées dans le monde. Il n'allait pas le publier comme son travail, il écrirait la vérité et quelles avait été crée par Salazar Serpentard. Que Harry et lui étaient les seuls à l'avoir trouvé et traduit. Ces potions et ces connaissances méritaient d'être révélées au monde et d'être connues.

"Bien sûr, si tu peux," accepta immédiatement Harry.

* * *

**Bureau de Dumbledore - Poudlard - Dumbledore, Nick.**

Albus Dumbledore, complètement épuisé, s'affala sur son siège. Peu de personne réalisait combien il était fatiguant d''être lui. Il était chanceux s'il parvenait à trouver quelques heures de sommeil ces jours-ci, entre les réunions de l'Ordre, les réunions du Magenmagot, ses entrevues personnelles avec le Ministre Fudge, tout en faisant son travail de directeur, répondant à ses correspondances et bien sûr, en entraînant Nick. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de faire quoi que ce soit et encore moins de dormir. Essayant de découvrir ce que serait le prochain mouvement de Voldemort et tentant de voir si Slughorn détenait la moindre information. Il avait renoncé à l'idée d'utiliser Nick Potter pour le découvrir.

Soupirant de fatigue, il sortit un paquet de bonbons au citron de son tiroir, ainsi que de la pimentine et l'avala d'un trait. De la fumée sortit de ses oreilles et Dumbledore se sentit instantanément mieux. Découvrant l'un de ses bonbons, il commença à le suçoter pour se débarrasser du goût de la potion qu'il venait d'avaler. Tout le monde connaissait sa dépendance pour les sucreries, mais personne ne lui en achetait jamais, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le vieil homme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant que l'école soit fermée, même si cela ne durerait qu'un autre jour encore, les élèves seraient de retour le dimanche soir. Retournant directement au travail le lundi matin, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui tourmentait son esprit.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de Nick Potter; il était différent, plus aussi joyeux qu'auparavant. On aurait pu penser qu'étant Noël et le fait de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa famille à Poudlard lui ferait du bien. Sauf si les Potter avait parler de leur problèmes d'argent à leurs enfants. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer cela arriver, car tous les deux avaient été catégorique sur le fait de ne laisser personne le savoir. Ce qui était inutile, puisque cela avait déjà été affiché dans les journaux, les nés-moldus pouvaient ne pas comprendre, mais les sang-purs le comprenaient eux. Que Lily et James leur aient dit ou non, les enfants l'avaient probablement réalisé. Après tout, ils n'avaient peut-être pas reçu autant de cadeaux pour Noël qu'ils en avaient l'habitude. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était inquiet; l'adolescent semblait s'éloigner d'eux tous. Plus curieux encore, il avait utilisé sa main gauche pour le duel alors qu'il avait toujours utilisé sa main droite avant. C'était pour ces nombreuses raisons qu'il allait avoir une conversation avec lui, avec du thé et des biscuits pour découvrir ce qui l'ennuyait. Il n'aimait pas la noirceur et la dépression qui brillaient dans ces yeux verts.

Juste à ce moment-là, un coup hésitant se répercuta dans la pièce, observant la magnifique horloge de grand-mère sophistiquée dans son bureau, il remarqua que c'était l'heure exacte à laquelle Nick devait venir.

"Entre, Nicolas," s'exclama Dumbledore d'une voix claire.

Nick entra avec un air très mal à l'aise et ses yeux regardaient Dumbledore avec un regard vide. Il était parvenu à masquer ses émotions et Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lire en lui. Il aurait donc à entrer dans l'esprit de l'adolescent pour glaner des informations. Dumbledore ne se risquerait pas à entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sauf s'il avait une très bonne raison.

"Assieds-toi. Thé? Gâteau?" demanda joyeusement Dumbledore en écartant ses mains pour lui désigner le petit festin qu'il avait sur son bureau.

"Non, merci monsieur," dit Nick, son estomac se rebellant déjà à la vue qu'il lui offrait. Il ne mangeait plus tellement, il était reconnaissant pour ce court répit. Il n'avait plus une seconde pour lui, à part lorsqu'il dormait. Cela ne l'aidait pas que les Gryffondors l'aient jeté de l'équipe maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'était pas exceptionnel, mais il adorait volé. Et cela ne l'arrangeait pas que son père soit autant déçu de lui. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il faisait n'était plus assez bien; qu'il n'était pas assez bon aux entraînements, pas assez doué à l'école et ce qu'Ombrage lui faisait subir. Il avait tellement voulu s'emporter contre son père, lui expliquer ce qu'elle lui faisait. Malheureusement, la peur de voir James être d'accord avec elle le pétrifiait. Il ne pourrait jamais plus regarder son père si cela arrivait. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son frère, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Il était libre, détaché de leurs parents, capable de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était si différent de lui, tellement plus mature. Il avait regardé Harry et Luna de la cour, il les avait vu parler joyeusement au bord du lac. Il n'était plus du tout jaloux de lui - car, il avait réalisé de façon plutôt pathétique et triste, qu'Harry n'était plus du tout dans leur vie - alors comment pouvait-il le blâmer? Tout simplement...il ne pouvait pas. Non, il était heureux que son frère ait de véritables amis, il aurait seulement voulu pouvoir dire la même chose de lui.

"Comment vas-tu, Nick?" demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux ne brillant pas autant que d'habitude, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Peut-être que c'était à Lily et James qu'il devrait parler? Si cela ne se réglait pas tout seul, alors il devrait leur parler.

"Bien, monsieur," mentit Nick. Comme si Dumbledore s'en souciait; du moment qu'il pouvait continuer à s'entraîner. Tout le monde s'en fichait en ce moment, et cela le blessait. Il était si fatigué et ce n'était que le matin. Il dormait beaucoup ces derniers temps et pourtant, il était toujours autant exténué, c'était plutôt frustrant. S'il pouvait dormir plus, il dormirait pendant des jours entiers. Le pauvre garçon ne réalisait pas à quel point il était magiquement perturbé, que sa réserve de magie diminuait de façon anormale.

"Y a-t-il autre chose que tu souhaiterais me dire?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Rien, monsieur," dit Nick, impassible.

"Il y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais faire avant que Poudlard reprenne?" demanda Dumbledore, commençant à devenir désespéré. L'enfant lui répondait par des phrases courtes, ce qui lui rappelait un jeune Severus. Il était apparemment sur la défensive et énervé, comme Severus l'était autrefois. La question était, pourquoi était-il ainsi? Il savait que Nick n'était pas très ravi de tout ces entraînements…mais sûrement pas à ce point? Non, sûrement pas.

"J'aimerais voir mon parrain," dit Nick après quelques minutes de contemplation.

"Je suis sûr que cela peut se faire!" sourit Dumbledore, alors c'était ça; son parrain, Sirius lui manquait. Malheureusement, l'amitié entre ses parents et Sirius s'était détruite lorsque le monde sorcier avait découvert pour Harry. Sirius l'avait vraiment mal pris, du moins, d'après Remus, il se sentait extrêmement coupable. Mais pas seulement Sirius, avait constaté Dumbledore, Remus avait lui aussi été en colère. Il avait à peine adressé un mot à James ou Lily. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela dure aussi longtemps; ils se connaissait depuis plus longtemps que personne d'autre. Il restait tout même encore de l'espoir avec les fréquentes réunions de l'Ordre. Mais, ils n'avaient pas le temps en ce moment de laisser la colère prendre le dessus, Dumbledore avait été clair là-dessus. En particulier si cela perturbait Nick, il était trop important pour qu'on le perturbe, surtout en ce moment.

"Vraiment?" demanda Nick avec espoir.

"Bien sûr!" dit Dumbledore, son scintillement de retour en pleine force. "Reviens dans mon bureau demain matin et j'aurai tout arrangé. Tu pourras passer ta journée chez ton parrain, je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi."

"Merci, monsieur," dit Nick, en cachant son mépris, Sirius n'était plus en contact avec lui, alors il devait sûrement être très en colère. Il espérait seulement que son parrain voudrait au moins lui parler; lui dire pourquoi il était fâché contre lui. Il avait besoin d'arranger les choses; ses propres parents ne l'écoutaient pas. Alors, il espérait que son parrain le ferait lui au moins.

"Aucun problème, mon garçon!" sourit Dumbledore. "Préviens tes parents que j'ai besoin de leur parler, tu veux bien?" il avait beaucoup à faire avant l'heure du déjeuner. Après le déjeuner, il devait encore travailler un peu, il ne pouvait pas remettre cela à plus tard.

"Oui monsieur," dit Nick, les yeux un peu plus vivant qu'ils ne l'avaient été en entrant dans le bureau. Nick quitta la pièce de Dumbledore remplie de rouge et d'or – il était inutile de se demander à quelle maison il avait appartenu et celle qu'il favorisait.

* * *

**Square Grimmaurd - Cuisine - Sirius et Nick**

Nick se réveilla très tôt, prêt à plaider sa cause auprès de son parrain; il voulait juste avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui. Remus avait été tellement froid et intransigeant avec lui, il l'avait forcé à utiliser sa magie et à s'entraîner alors qu'il ne voulait pas. Il était si différent maintenant; lorsqu'il avait commencé la première fois, il avait été si compréhensif et conciliant. Ne le poussant à rien et maintenant, il semblerait que ce soit une autre histoire. Son père n'avait pas été content lorsqu'il était revenu juste avant le déjeuner. Il avait marmonné dans sa barbe pendant des heures, sa mère l'avait enlacé et lui avait dit qu'il irait chez son 'oncle Sirius' le lendemain.

Attrapant ses vêtements, il les mit sur lui et remarqua une grande différence, ses vêtements étaient devenus vraiment très larges. Il avait apparemment perdu beaucoup plus de poids qu'il ne l'avait réalisé, il utilisa un sort pour les rapetisser pour ne pas qu'ils tombent et qu'il finisse presque nu devant tout le monde. Cela fait, il quitta rapidement les quartiers de sa mère, sans même dire au revoir, il n'était pas d'humeur à se retrouver auprès d'eux - jamais.

Nick courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur Dumbledore, impatient d'être loin de cette école désormais oppressante. C'était un contraste saisissant par rapport à la façon dont il s'était senti la première fois qu'il était arrivé dans cette école. Il avait été tellement impatient, si fier et si enthousiaste d'être à Poudlard. Après toutes les histoires que son père lui avait raconté, l'attention qu'il récolterait indubitablement. Et maintenant, il détestait tous ses professeurs, il était méprisé par les élèves et il était mis à part. Il le méritait cette fois par contre; il avait laissé son frère pour mort en sauvant sa peau. C'était le pire que l'on pouvait attendre d'un Gryffondor; il s'était éloigné de son chemin longtemps auparavant.

"Es-tu prêt à y aller?" sourit Dumbledore, heureux de faire une bonne action pour son soldat.

"Oui," dit Nick avec impatience.

"Voilà, alors. Tu devras être de retour avant vingt heures, ce soir," dit Dumbledore, cela serait plus que suffisant pour qu'il soit de retour avant le couvre-feu.

Nick hocha de la tête, sans prendre la peine de répondre verbalement cette fois-ci. Attrapant une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette, il se mit dans la cheminée et cria le nom de la maison de son parrain.

Sirius Black attendait de l'autre côté avec un air curieux sur le visage.

"Bonjour Nick, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?" demanda Sirius, en lui faisant un geste pour qu'il s'assoit. Le petit-déjeuner était encore servi au Square Grimmaurd. Remus avait pris son petit-déjeuner et s'était éclipsé comme il était évident que Nick ne voulait voir que Sirius, ce que Remus respectait.

"Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi?" demanda Nick en déglutissant avec difficulté. Il était surpris que les larmes ne coulent pas, il imagina qu'il ne lui en restait plus du tout à verser.

Sirius soupira péniblement, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas être en colère contre lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, peut-être, qu'ils pouvaient passer au-dessus de cela; il était évident qu'Harry ne le voulait pas dans sa vie. Alors, à moins qu'il n'arrange les choses avec Nick, il perdrait ses deux filleuls. Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer? Alors, il enlisa sa colère et parla.

"Je ne suis pas seulement fâché contre toi, Nick, je suis fâché contre tes parents aussi," dit Sirius.

"Est-ce que c'est parce que je me suis enfui?" demanda Nick en déglutissant difficilement, ses yeux verts emplis de crainte.

"Je suis déçu de toi pour ça, mais non, ce n'est pas tout, Nick," dit finalement Sirius. "Comment as-tu pu voler les cadeaux d'Harry?"

Nick cligna des yeux, sa tête se redressant brutalement pour regarder avec confusion Sirius. Que voulait-il dire par là? Quels cadeaux? "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Nick, complètement désarçonné; sa peur et sa tristesse avaient disparu.

"Je vous ai toujours envoyé des cadeaux, à tous les deux, jusqu'à vos huit ans à peu près. J'ai arrêté puisque Harry ne me répondait jamais pour me dire si les cadeaux lui avait plu et ne me remerciait pas." admit Sirius.

"Je ne comprends pas…J'avais les deux cadeaux – il n'y avait aucun nom sur eux…j'ai toujours pensé que toi et Remus finissiez toujours par acheter la même chose." dit Nick vraiment interloqué.

"Donc tu ne les a pas volé?" demanda Sirius, suppliant pour avoir cette confirmation. S'il avait tort sur ce point, sur quoi d'autre s'était-il peut-être trompé? Cela faisait au moins une chose en moins pour laquelle il en voulait à Nick. Il aurait dû le réaliser, il n'était qu'un enfant, ou plutôt l'avait été à ce moment là.

Nick se contenta de hocher de la tête, encore complètement sonné et incapable de croire que c'était pour cette raison que Sirius avait arrêté de lui parler. Sirius lâcha un soupir de soulagement; au moins, il n'avait pas été un enfant mauvais. "Pourquoi as-tu abandonné ton frère?"

"J'étais effrayé!" s'écria Nick. La terreur qu'il avait ressenti ce jour était clairement peinte sur ses traits.

Sirius s'arrêta et posa un long regard sur Nick, son filleul était terrifié et c'était légitime, après tout, quel enfant de quatorze ans voudrait rester en compagnie de Voldemort plus longtemps que nécessaire? Un grognement de défaite quitta les lèvres de Sirius; comment pouvait-il rester fâché lorsqu'il le comprenait? Il avait vu Voldemort une fois, de loin, se battant contre Dumbledore. Cela avait été bien assez pour lui, il ne voulait certainement pas avoir l'attention de Voldemort uniquement braquée sur lui - il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun espoir de s'en sortir vivant.

"Harry t'a libéré de ces liens, Harry a ensuite jeté des sorts de défense pour ne pas que lui et toi soyez blessés. Il vous a tous les deux sauvé, il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de toi, Nick! Il a fait le plus gros du travail – tu aurais dû le prendre avec toi. As-tu la moindre idée à quel point Harry a été chanceux d'avoir survécu?" s'énerva Sirius.

"Je sais Sirius, tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça!" s'écria Nick, les larmes débordant de ses yeux.

"Coupable?" s'esclaffa Sirius "Alors pourquoi as-tu menti sur le fait qu'Harry était mort?"

"Parce que je pensais qu'il le serait." murmura Nick d'une voix cassée, "Je n'avais aucune idée que Voldemort le garderait en vie et le torturerait."

"Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire, mais c'est Harry que tu as le plus blessé." admit Sirius d'un air las.

"Je sais," dit Nick d'une voix étranglée.

"Viens là," dit Sirius en amenant son filleul anéanti dans ses bras, le tenant contre lui. De son côté, Nick tenait Sirius comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était tout ce qu'il avait voulu; que quelqu'un le prenne dans ses bras, se préoccupe de lui. Il voulait juste quelqu'un qui comprenne ce qu'il était en train de traverser. Et qui ne lui renvoyait pas ce qu'il avait fait; à savoir, déshonorer le nom de sa famille ou alors d'avoir ruiné toutes ses perspectives d'avenir. Nick enfouit encore plus sa tête contre son parrain et versa des larmes de frustration et de tristesse qui le laisseraient une heure plus tard tout cathartique. Sirius le consolait pendant ce temps, lui disant que tout se passerait bien, que tout s'améliorerait bientôt. Que c'était normal s'il pleurait, que Sirius n'en pensait pas moins de lui.

* * *

Et voilà,

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Surtout la réconciliation entre Nick et Sirius.

**/!\** l'auteur a décidé de ne pas utiliser les horcruxes dans son histoire, elle trouve que c'est trop compliqué d'en parler et que ce n'est pas le plus important dans son histoire. Désolée si ça ne plaît pas à certains d'entre vous.

Pour le prochain, chapitre, Eileen continue ses manigances et le titre: **Conférences et visite des**** Pyramides**

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements et à la semaine prochaine.


	33. Chapter 33

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 33 **

**Conférences et visite des ********Pyramide****s **

* * *

**Severus, Eileen et Harry - Manoir Prince - Salon**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Harry et Severus avaient sauvé Eileen. Ils avaient vraiment été débordé depuis, ce qui bien sûr ne pouvait étonner personne. Harry était en apprentissage, de plus, ses B.U.S.E. auraient lieu à la fin de l'année et il était en ce moment sur le point de présenter la nouvelle potion. Heureusement qu'Harry savait gérer son temps. On pourrait croire que Severus était responsable de ce fait, puisqu'il était celui qui faisait l'emploi du temps d'Harry, afin qu'il puisse bien gérer son temps de libre. Et heureusement qu'Harry pouvait magiquement effacer des choses puisque son planning changeait sans cesse.

Harry allait voyager en Égypte, où la prochaine conférence allait se tenir. Eileen, bien sûr, venait aussi; elle allait beaucoup mieux ces derniers jours. Elle mangeait convenablement bien et se déplaçait avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avaient vu auparavant. Severus ne pensait pas qu'elle était capable de se mouvoir ainsi lorsqu'il était jeune. Ils avaient beaucoup écrit sur ce qu'ils avaient appris sur la potion, la meilleure chose était qu'il n'y avait pas d'effet secondaire, tout était parfait.

"Regarde, on pourrait aller au musée lorsqu'on sera là-bas?" demanda Harry avec curiosité, en levant les yeux de son livre sur l'Égypte. Il était dix heures du soir et ils seraient en Égypte lelendemain matin. "C'est juste à côté."

"Je suis surprise que tu ne veuilles pas voir les Pyramides," dit Eileen d'un ton taquin, "Je sais que, moi, j'ai toujours voulu les voir".

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir la possibilité de voir quoi que ce soit," dit Harry avec un regard mélancolique sur le visage, "James et Lily nous emmenaient toujours dans les endroits où Nick voulait passer ses vacances. La plupart du temps, c'était des vacances au bord de la mer, comme le Devon et parfois à Butlins, dans le monde moldu. C'était seulement pour cinq jours, ils ne m'emmenaient jamais aucun vêtements à porter – je passais la plupart du temps dans la caravane, ou il me prenait avec eux et m'oubliaient. Lily passait tout son temps avec Roxy et James avec Nick."

Severus et Eileen échangèrent un regard avec un air sérieux sur le visage. Harry ne parlait pas souvent de sa famille. D'habitude, il le faisait lorsqu'on l'y poussait, même après cela, il ne leur donnait que le strict minimum pour s'extirper de cette situation. Ou lorsqu'il était très énervé, en fait, il avait été en colère lorsqu'il avait dévoilé le pire sur James et Lily; qu'ils ne lui avaient pas offert d'éducation. Par rapport à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était ce que le public avait trouvé le plus horrible. Au moins, la population du monde magique: les Sang-purs, les Sang-Mêlés et les nés-moldus étaient en général dégoûtés qu'ils aient favorisé un enfant à l'instar d'un autre. Même si, cet enfant était le garçon qui a survécu. Eileen avait l'air furieuse, elle voulait juste frapper Lily Potter à un endroit où la marque resterait et continuerait à lui faire mal pendant un long moment. Oh, elle espérait que leur route se croiserait. Elle se fichait du fait qu'elle ait aidé son fils dans son enfance. Severus éprouvait lui aussi des difficultés à contenir sa colère contre Lily. Elle avait été présente pour lui à un moment de sa vie où il n'avait personne d'autre. Plus il apprenait des choses sur elle et plus les souvenirs de Lily se ternissaient. Elle n'était plus la petite fille à qui il souriait, qui aurait pu croire que James Potter l'aurait autant changé? Ou avait-elle toujours été ainsi et il ne l'avait jamais remarqué? Secouant la tête, il se promit de ne plus penser à elle, elle représentait son passé. Son passé depuis ses seize ans, lorsqu'elle avait repoussé toutes les tentatives de réconciliation qu'avait fait Severus.

"Eh bien, mon garçon, tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de cela," dit fermement Eileen, d'une voix déterminée. "Tu es maître de ta propre destinée; personne, pas même cette femme ne t'arrêtera."

"Je sais," dit Harry d'un sourire presque démoniaque. Il le savait depuis qu'il s'était confronté à eux dans la Grande Salle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il avait parlé de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait qu'il avait réellement réalisé qu'il était libre. De James et Lily, libre de Nick fichu garçon qui a survécu Potter et mieux que tout, libre de sortir de l'ombre. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il serait libre et pourrait sortir de l'ombre de son frère en dévoilant tout. Ici, il était le plus jeune apprenti de l'histoire (officiellement en tout cas), le plus jeune inventeur de potions et l'une des personnes qui avait le plus d'aspiration; ce que chaque parents aurait voulu pour leur enfant. Il était également l'un des sorciers les plus 'sexy' du monde sorcier d'après le magazine de Sorcière Hebdo.

"Peut-être que nous devrions visiter les Pyramides et le Musée, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'aurons pas le temps." déclara Severus. Il ferait tout pour rendre Harry heureux; il le méritait après tout ce qu'il avait traversé. Il avait beaucoup d'argent et pourtant, il était là, travaillant extrêmement dur pour obtenir sa Maîtrise. Il ne s'était jamais relâché, peu importe son état d'extrême fatigue. Severus n'avait jamais respecté une personne autant qu'il le faisait pour Harry.

"Et pour tous ces autres endroits qu'on pourrait visiter? Il y a tellement d'histoire!" dit Harry, il se replongea dans son livre.

"Nous partons que pour deux jours," dit sèchement Severus, "N'en espères pas autant."

"Combien de potions ont été inventées?" demanda Eileen avec curiosité.

"Cinq," dit Severus. "Deux d'entre elles ont l'air vraiment prometteuses."

"A quelle heure le portoloin s'activera?" demanda Harry en levant les yeux de son livre.

"Sept heures trente, il sera huit heures trente là-bas. La conférence commence à neuf heures, donc nous aurons une demi heure pour nous installer et nous rendre à la conférence." répondit Severus.

"Il y aura des moldus à côté, comme la dernière fois?" demanda Harry avec curiosité. Il avaient été obligé de faire attention lorsqu'ils avaient transplané en Amérique. C'était un hôtel moldu; ils devaient porter une broche spéciale pour que les Aurors de sécurité sachent qui ils étaient. Les moldus étaient renvoyé dans une autre direction.

"Non, ce sera un hôtel sorcier, c'est un endroit très privé, personne d'autre que nous ne sait qu'il est là." expliqua Severus. "Tout les gens que tu verras seront des sorciers, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

"Génial," répondit Harry, il n'avait rien contre les moldus, mais il préférait ne pas avoir à se soucier de révéler la magie à qui que ce soit. Il devait admettre que les moldus avait de la nourriture plutôt savoureuse. Heureusement, ils étaient allés dans un bon restaurant moldu pour voir ce qui était disponible.

"Vas te coucher, il commence à se faire tard et nous partons tôt demain," déclara Severus. Malgré le fait qu'il aurait voulu que la conférence ait lieu un lundi et mardi, les jours où Harry était censé être à Poudlard. Il savait qu'Harry rattraperait le temps perdu, Harry était premier de sa classe, dans toutes les matières sauf peut-être les runes anciennes.

"Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire," dit Harry, "Bonne nuit." leur dit-il en prenant ses livres et montant les escaliers.

"Je pense que je devrais y aller moi aussi," dit Eileen en retenant un bâillement. Elle se sentait peut-être à nouveau jeune mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle pouvait se passer de sommeil. Elle pouvait à peine croire que la potion ait si bien fonctionné, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi énergique, aussi libérée de la souffrance depuis sa jeunesse. Elle aurait toujours une dette envers ses garçons, pour tous ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle. Elle serait là pour voir ses deux garçons se mettre ensemble maintenant. Elle ne pouvait que souhaiter qu'ils survivent à la guerre et aient une vie heureuse ensemble. Si rien ne lui arrive, elle vivrait pour au moins une cinquantaine d'années en plus, comme il était habituel chez tous les sorciers.

Severus sourit avec amusement; sa mère avait emprunté cette phrase d'une amie qu'elle s'était fait pendant une brève période. Cette amie était en vacances en Écosse, elle rendait visite à des cousins ou quelque chose comme ça. Eileen l'avait beaucoup aimé, son prénom était Heather s'il se souvenait bien. Elles étaient restées en contact pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce les lettres commencent à devenir moindre, puis rien du tout. Tobias était toujours trop imbibé d'alcool pour remarquer l'amie de sa femme; sinon, il aurait réagi. "Oui, bonne nuit, mère." dit rêveusement Severus. En la regardant partir, il se dit que cette année avait été la plus affairé de sa vie et il savait ce que c'était d'être débordé. Il avait été Maître des potions, il enseignait aux élèves, brassait des potions pour l'infirmerie, directeur de la maison de Serpentard, surveillait soixante-dix élèves. Il faisait des rondes, des emplois du temps et était demandé dans le bureau de Dumbledore tout les jours, ce qui était vraiment épuisant.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était libre, il brassait des potions, rendait visite à sa mère et vivait avec plaisir, sans horaires - il avait même crée une version améliorée de la potion Tue-Loup - jusqu'à ce que sa marque le brûle; ce qui l'avait vraiment choqué. Il était allé voir Dumbledore bien sûr. Et puis, il avait appris pour la potion qu'Harry avait crée, après qu'on lui ait dit que l'adolescent était mort. Ce qu'il pensait être la première victime de la guerre qui s'annonçait. Puis les choses avaient juste démarré; il avait trouvé Harry dans l'appartement de sa mère, découvrant que c'était le Harry dont elle parlait tout le temps. Ils étaient allés à Poudlard et en avaient appris beaucoup plus à propos de la vie d'Harry chez les Potter et tout ce qu'il s'y passait.

Et maintenant, il avait pris un apprenti, ce qu'il avait juré de ne jamais faire. Jacob avait eu raison d'être surpris, non seulement il avait pris un apprenti, mais en plus c'était un Peverell ou un Potter comme l'avait appelé Jacob. Jacob était l'un de ses homologues, un Maître des potions avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié lors de ses voyages pour les conférences. Severus se tira de ses pensées et souvenirs et suivit l'idée d'Harry et de sa mère – il monta se coucher.

* * *

**Harry et Severus - Conférence de potion - Égypte - Caire**

"Mesdames et messieurs, puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît?!" s'écria Maître Sorens, qui ouvrait, comme d'habitude, la conférence; il était celui qui organisait et présentait chacune d'entre elles. Il était aussi celui qui possédait la quotidienne et le mensuel sur les potions. Alors il parvenait, avec facilité, à attirer les gens aux conférences. "Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous pour la vingt-neuvième conférence de potion. Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous présenter Evan McNamara qui vient de passer sa Maîtrise et a crée cette potion. Applaudissez, mesdames et messieurs, le Maître des potions Evan McNamara d'Amérique!"

Tout le monde applaudit alors qu'Evan montait sur la plate-forme; il avait l'air d'avoir environ vingt trois ans. Il était très sûr de lui alors qu'il montait puis, il les fixa dans les yeux. Harry ressentit un profond respect, peut-être était-ce ce que Severus voulait dire. Peut-être que sa nervosité les avait fait réagir de cette façon. Se débarrassant de ces pensées, il regarda le programme et prit des notes sur les potions qui avaient été crée. Evan expliquait pourquoi il avait crée cette potion, comment il l'avait fait et ses inconvénients. Il y avait de temps en temps des passages 'amusants', ce n'était pas son genre d'humour mais il semblait qu'ici les gens trouve cela amusant. C'était soit cela, soit ils simulaient, juste pour mettre le nouveau Maître des potions à l'aise. Cela avait pourtant l'air sincère.

Harry gigota; c'était plutôt intéressant dix minutes auparavant. Et là c'était plutôt ennuyeux, la deuxième potion sur le programme avait l'air plus passionnante. Harry priait silencieusement pour que le gars arrête de parler, il voulait quelque chose à boire. Au moins, il n'avait pas besoin d'argent moldu, il pouvait utiliser ses gallions ici pour boire quelque chose.

Harry applaudit poliment lorsqu'Evan eut fini son discours. Il se leva et expliqua rapidement à Severus où il allait en voyant que celui-ci avait un sourcil haussé avec curiosité. "Je vais prendre un verre…tu en veux un?" demanda Harry.

"Non merci," dit Severus, en secouant la tête, puis, suivant du regard les progrès d'Harry jusqu'à la ligne d'attente pour obtenir sa boisson.

"Je vois une autre potion d'Harry sur le programme, Severus," dit Maître James en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'Harry avait laissé. James regardait aussi Harry avec curiosité, ses yeux bleus étincelants, étaient emplis d'un profond respect pour le garçon de quinze ans.

"Oui," dit sèchement Severus.

"Il est vraiment déterminé, n'est-ce pas? A réussir, je veux dire?" dit Maître James.

"Eh bien, je pense que cela vient du fait qu'il ait été ignoré toute sa vie," confia calmement Severus.

"Il a vieilli trop tôt," déclara Maître James en regardant Harry avec compassion.

"Il a dû tuer quelqu'un en légitime défense, ce qui change une personne. Non seulement cela, mais il a également été torturé par des mangemorts, Rick. Alors, c'est tout à fait logique que ça l'ait changé." dit sans ménagement Severus.

"Il a été torturé par des mangemorts?" demanda Maître James, surpris que Severus ait utilisé son prénom et choqué de ce qu'il venait de lui révéler.

"Tu ne lis pas la Gazette du Sorcier, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Severus sèchement.

"Non." répondit Maître James de façon très détachée, "Mais je pense que je devrais commencer à le faire."

"Elle est devenue plutôt amusante à lire ces temps-ci. Heureusement, Harry ne la lit pas." déclara Severus avec un rictus sur le visage.

"Comment cela, heureusement?" demanda Maître James en clignant des yeux avec confusion.

"Harry ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il a complètement coupé les vivres aux Potter." répondit Severus, la voix emplie d'une joie malsaine.

Rick sourit avec amusement, seul Severus pouvait trouver de l'amusement dans une chose pareille. Mais, il savait que Severus les haïssait, en fait, Rick ne blâmerait pas Harry s'il était en réalité au courant. Ils l'avaient mal traité et ils méritaient tout ce qu'il leur arrivait et plus encore.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait faire une telle potion, Severus? C'est plutôt compliqué si on s'en tient aux standards de création." dit Maître James.

"Ma mère," dit Severus.

"Je vois…je suppose qu'elle va bien?" questionna Maître James, qui se leva en remarquant qu'Harry revenait avec une boisson à la main.

"Oui, la potion a merveilleusement bien fonctionné," dit Severus.

"Hey," dit Harry en les rejoignant, l'air mal à l'aise.

"Harry,je te présente le Maître des potions Eric James, Eric voici Harry Peverell," dit Severus en les présentant. Harry n'avait pas pu rencontrer les autres la dernière fois, préférant rester avec les apprentis. Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas possible, les apprentis restaient assis près de leur Maîtres le long des rangées que formaient les tables.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Maître," dit Harry en hochant de la tête avec respect.

"Moi de même, félicitation pour votre nouvelle potion." dit Eric en lui serrant la main.

"Merci, Maître!" sourit Harry extrêmement heureux et le visage tout rougi. Il n'était pas encore habitué – il semblerait – à être félicité. Severus se promit qu'il ferait mieux de dire à Harry qu'il le faisait de plus en plus souvent. Ce rougissement était plutôt distrayant. Se raclant la gorge, il bougea de façon maladroite. Severus trouva cela plutôt difficile de garder l'image hors de son esprit – il ne pouvait pas y penser maintenant. Tout seul ce soir, par contre serait une autre affaire.

"Aucun problème, voici votre siège, il semble que Soren est sur le point d'appeler un autre apprenti." dit sèchement Maître James, en roulant des yeux avec exagération. Il partit rapidement vers son siège avec un air exaspéré.

"Ce sont tous de nouveaux Maîtres des potions?" demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

"Tout le monde sauf toi, oui. C'est pour cette raison que cette conférence à l'air plus officielle que les autres comme tu l'as sûrement remarqué." dit Severus.

"J'ai vu qu'ils étaient assis ensemble au lieu d'avoir les Maîtres d'un côté et les apprentis de l'autre." dit Harry en hochant de la tête.

"Oui," dit Severus en hochant sèchement de la tête.

"Personne ne me jette de regard froid, aujourd'hui – c'est bien." sourit Harry.

Severus avait remarqué qu'Harry avait l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise cette fois, soit parce qu'il savait ce qui l'attendait, soit parce que – comme il l'avait souligné – personne ne le tançait du regard, il ne savait pas. Peut-être que c'était un peu des deux; il avait besoin de travailler sur la confiance d'Harry, mais cela viendrait avec le temps. "En effet, ils ne se risqueraient pas à le faire lors d'une conférence si formelle." expliqua Severus.

"Mesdames et messieurs, j'aimerais vous présenter le deuxième Maître des potions à avoir eu sa Maîtrise aujourd'hui - Ardeth Mubarak, qui vient d'ici, du Caire." dit Soren applaudissant poliment et tout le monde l'imita.

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux; des mots en égyptien sortait de la bouche du jeune homme, mais ses phrases étaient traduites en anglais à travers le haut-parleur. Il réalisa qu'un sort de traduction avait sûrement été lancé dessus. C'était plutôt intéressant et Harry se promis de chercher ce sort – c'était ingénieux. "Je dois l'apprendre," murmura finalement Harry à Severus, clairement impressionné.

"Je te le montrerai ce soir," sourit Severus en gardant une oreille sur la présentation. Cette potion avait capté son attention, plus que celle des autres. C'était une potion de transformation; elle ne vous transformait pas dans votre forme animagus. Non, elle vous transformait en chat, pour une durée limitée. Alors que l'homme continuait à parler, ils découvrirent que la potion vous transformait pendant cinq heures. Ses effets pouvaient être interrompus si on le souhaitait en déployant simplement sa magie. C'était similaire à la potion qu'Harry voulait créer, sauf que celle d'Harry était dix fois plus compliquée. Peut-être qu'avec la base de cette potion, Harry pourrait finalement créer la potion qu'il désirait. Une potion qui donnait la capacité de se transformer dans toutes les formes animagus possibles, ce qui en donnerait plus d'une. Bien sûr, elle ne fonctionnerait que sur ceux qui en auraient la capacité et le pouvoir de changer de formes. La potion qu'Ardeth avait crée était utile pour ceux qui voulait se transformer en animal mais n'avait pas de forme animagus.

Il remarqua qu'Harry était très concentré sur cette potion, Severus arrêta de sourire juste à temps. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans l'esprit d'Harry; il souhaiterait presque pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil et entendre ce qu'il pensait. Harry était vraiment passionné des potions, c'était probablement ce qui l'attirait chez lui, ainsi que son allure. Il était très gracieux, délicat et incroyablement magnifique et décidément incomparable. Severus se força à regarder autre part, se souvenant brutalement qu'Harry était à peine un garçon, et il était assez âgé pour être le père de l'adolescent. Cette excuse s'affaiblissait de jour en jour alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus attiré.

Les applaudissements furent plus puissant lorsqu'Ardeth arrêta de parler. Hochant sèchement de la tête, il les remercia avant de retourner s'asseoir près de son 'Maître' qui souriait avec fierté à son apprenti.

"Alors, qu'en penses-tu?" demanda Severus avec curiosité.

"Ça m'a donné quelques idées," dit Harry en sautant presque de son siège avec joie.

"Je pense, en effet," dit Severus d'un ton sardonique, un rictus sur les lèvres. "C'est pour cette raison que j'aime assister à ces conférences, pas juste pour de nouveaux ingrédients, mais pour de nouvelles idées…on manque des choses en les lisant seulement dans les magazines de potions."

"Je l'avais remarqué, depuis la dernière conférence." dit Harry en hochant pensivement de la tête.

Severus hocha à peine de la tête; Soren se leva à nouveau et présenta un autre Maître des potions.

"Mesdames et messieurs, quelques ovations pour un autre Maître des potions, venant tout droit de Suède: Alfrida Skarsgard, qui a complété sa Maîtrise en trois ans," dit Soren en applaudissant poliment, faisant signe à la seule femme qui avait passé sa Maîtrise aujourd'hui pour qu'elle monte sur l'estrade.

Alfrida commença à parler dans un suédois très rapide, leur expliquant pourquoi elle s'était décidé sur cette potion et comment elle avait fait pour la créer. Elle alla directement à l'essentiel; personne ne pouvait l'accuser de leur faire perdre du temps. Elle fut probablement la plus rapide à finir et Harry savait que c'était son tour. Harry prit son bloc-note et une grande inspiration alors que Soren remontait à nouveau sur l'estrade.

"J'aimerais vous présenter le plus jeune apprenti que la communauté des potionnistes n'ait jamais vu – il a crée sa deuxième potion en l'espace d'un an; Harry Peverell," dit Soren en applaudissant très fortement, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait pour les autres, faisant Harry déglutir avec nervosité. Au lieu de se rasseoir sur la chaise placée sur l'estrade, Soren descendit et prit un siège en hochant de la tête avec respect, comme pour lui dire que l'estrade était tout à lui.

"Bonjour," dit nerveusement Harry, mais il fit ce que Severus lui avait dit de faire, il ne les regarda pas et se tint bien droit et fier. "Cette potion que le Maître des potions Severus Snape et moi-même avons crée rajeunit essentiellement les os. Ce qui est utile pour beaucoup de chose et les nombreux problèmes auxquels les gens font face au fil des années. Nous l'avons crée pour Eileen Snape et nous sommes fiers d'annoncer qu'il n'y a aucun effet secondaire. A toutes fins utiles, ses os ont complètement été renouvelés et soignés. Nous pensons que cela fonctionnera pour ceux qui souffrent de blessures permanentes que la magie ne peut soigner complètement. Malheureusement, nous ne connaissons personne dans ce cas, donc nous n'avons pas pu la tester, nous devons juste attendre que quelqu'un utilise cette potion après qu'elle ait été accepté par la communauté des potionnistes." la nervosité quitta Harry alors qu'il continuait de parler, chacun le regardait d'un air impressionné. Il ne les regarda pas tout au long de la présentation; il bougeait sa tête d'un côté de la pièce à l'autre.

"Nous supposons que s'il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires, c'est parce que nous avons utilisé beaucoup d'herbes médicinales avec des ingrédients de potion." dit Harry, puis il commença à nommer chaque herbe et ingrédient de potion qui avaient été utilisés dans la potion, et combien de temps cela leur avait pris pour la faire. "J'aimerais également remercier Dobby, l'elfe de maison pour sa contribution, il est celui qui m'a donné l'idée d'utiliser plus d'herbes." dit-il avec sérieux. Il avait envie de rire en voyant leur visage stupéfait.

"Merci de votre attention," finit-il en hochant de la tête en direction de la foule avant de fermer son bloc-note avec un bruit sec, puis, il descendit. Harry rougit fortement lorsque les gens commencèrent à applaudirent lourdement.

"Allez-vous faire cette potion pour Ste. Mangouste? Beaucoup de personnes sont très curieuses à ce sujet! Des gens nous ont posé des questions à propos de cette potion!" dit une jeune femme aux cheveux roux en se levant de la foule. Elle avait l'air d'avoir dans la trentaine.

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Severus avec les yeux écarquillés, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Severus hocha de la tête et se leva "Nous allons la brasser, faites un contrat et envoyez-le moi." dit Severus de sa voix professorale.

"Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elle fonctionnera sur les os brisés?" demanda-t-elle ensuite.

"Assez sûr pour l'avoir utilisé sur ma mère," dit froidement Severus.

"Très bien," dit la femme reconnaissante, rougissant en se rendant compte qu'elle avait l'attention de la salle entière.

"Mesdames et messieurs, des rafraîchissements vont être servi dans quelques instants, nous reprendrons demain à neuf heures trente." dit Soren. Parlant de l'endroit où il se tenait plutôt que de remonter sur l'estrade. "Bien Severus, je pense qu'Harry ici, dépasse toutes les attentes." son ton était béat.

"En effet," sourit Severus en voyant Harry devenir rouge vif.

"Que dirais-tu de prendre un verre?" demanda Soren.

"Encore une fois, je suis avec mon apprenti…et il ne pourra pas commencer à boire avant quelques années encore." déclara Severus.

"Ça ira, Maître, je vais retourner à l'hôtel avec Eileen," dit Harry.

"Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas tous les deux au musée? Je vous rejoindrais dans quelques heures?" suggéra Severus.

"D'accord!" sourit Harry, se transformant en un adolescent de quinze ans normal.

"Bien," dit Severus en hochant de la tête vers Soren pour lui indiquer qu'il venait, Soren rassembla rapidement les autres et ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre. C'était les seules occasions où ils pouvaient se retrouver et boire ensemble.

* * *

**Le lendemain - L'hôtel - Égypte - Caire - Harry, Eileen et Severus. **

"Tu as passé un bon moment?" demanda Severus en s'asseyant, avec une gueule de bois.

Retenant un rictus, Harry lui répondit "Oui, c'était amusant! Je me suis acheté des choses! Un petit Toutankhamon en or, un sphinx et une Pyramide. Mais, ce que je préfère, c'est le livre! C'est en égyptien, alors j'espère que le sort fonctionne sur les choses écrites!"

"Tu as de la chance, ça fonctionne," grogna Severus; Harry avait-il besoin d'être d'aussi bonne humeur? Il avait définitivement trop bu la veille. Il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait réussi à revenir à l'hôtel sans se désartibuler. Il ne pouvait pas nier par contre qu'il s'était bien amusé avec des personnes intelligentes.

"Génial!" dit Harry en tendant un café noir très serré à Severus.

"Bien, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour," dit Severus.

"Oui, je pensais que les conférences duraient toujours trois jours?" demanda Harry, il se souvenait de ce que Severus lui avait dit.

"La plupart du temps, pas toujours." dit doucement Severus en sirotant son café.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire aujourd'hui? Je veux dire, tout est fini?" demanda Harry.

"Ils vont faire des mises à jour au livre, les féliciter encore et confirmer leur acceptation ou non." dit Severus.

"Est-ce que je vais avoir un nouveau livre?" demanda Harry en se redressant sur le siège.

"Non," sourit sèchement Severus, "Tu n'en reçoit qu'un."

"Oh," dit Harry, eh bien il supposait que c'était logique. "Alors, quand va s'activer le portoloin? Parce que j'aimerais voir les Pyramides avant de partir! J'aimerais savoir comment ils les ont faites."

"Magie," répondit sèchement Severus.

"Pardon?" demanda Harry, surpris de la réponse de Severus.

"Magie, tout sur la mythologie égyptienne est vrai, ce qui explique pourquoi beaucoup d'entre eux avaient une tête d'animal…c'était leur forme animagus…les esclaves devaient certainement avoir de la magie pour qu'il en reste encore. Bien que les moldus pensent que les 'Extraterrestres' les aient aidé." répondit Severus d'un ton sardonique.

"Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où on pourrait aller…un endroit magique en Égypte où je pourrais acheter des livres dessus?" demanda Harry.

"Bien sûr," dit calmement Severus, "Mais si tu veux visiter ces endroits, il va falloir faire vite."

"Oh, ça va être tellement amusant!" dit un Harry hyperactif.

Les yeux d'onyx de Severus regardèrent l'adolescent avec tristesse, combien de chose Harry aurait su si ses parents s'étaient correctement occupés de lui? S'ils l'avaient éduqué comme ils auraient dû le faire en premier lieu? Il aurait probablement excellé encore plus que maintenant. Ne pas avoir eu la chance de recevoir une éducation avait renforcé la soif de connaissance de Harry, beaucoup plus que chez un enfant normal. Cela lui faisait penser à lui, un peu. Il réalisa malheureusement, que la vie d'Harry était pire que la sienne. Lui, il avait eu une amie et une mère qui l'adorait. Harry n'avait rien eu de tout cela. Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment être un enfant. Il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait refuser ces choses à Harry, pas juste parce qu'il était euh…attiré par lui, mais parce qu'on lui avait déjà refusé tant de chose dans sa courte vie.

"Vas te préparer, nous partons maintenant." dit Severus en se levant du canapé et se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Harry ne se trouvait plus nulle part, un sourire d'amusement pur prit place sur son visage.

"Maman? Tu es réveillée?" demanda Severus.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, fils?" demanda Eileen en sortant de la pièce, complètement habillée.

"Cela te dirais d'aller visiter le centre commercial du Caire? Harry veut des livres d'histoire puisque nous sommes ici." dit Severus.

Les yeux d'Eileen étincelèrent, "Bien sûr!" dit Eileen, en attrapant son sac à main. Un air de complaisance traversa son visage un bref instant; heureusement que Severus ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il semblait que son fils ne pouvait rien refuser à Harry. Peut-être devrait-elle suggérer à Harry qu'il méritait des vacances – de vraies vacances. Un endroit où il faisait vraiment chaud, après son anniversaire bien sûr. Son fils ne voudrait jamais approcher Harry alors qu'il était mineur, jamais. Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Harry, tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire était de s'assurer qu'il parte avec lui…peut-être qu'elle devrait le proposer elle aussi – juste pour s'assurer que les choses se passeraient bien. Étouffant ses pensées, elle rejoignit Harry dans le salon et ils se rendirent tous les trois vers le centre commercial magique du Caire.

C'était un grand désert très animé, plein de personnes parlant égyptien et vendant toutes sortes de choses. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Severus pour lui montrer le sort de traduction pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec eux s'il voyait quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de boutique, à la place, il y avait des étals pleins d'objets. Harry semblait pourtant très captivé et s'avéra être un très bon négociateur. Il s'acheta cinq livres, deux carnets d'Anubis avec portes-livres et deux sets de cartes magiques et de batailles explosives. Il avait aussi acheté un joli pendentif égyptien (un cartouche) avec Luna écrit en égyptien et en prit un pour Eileen aussi. Il prit une gourmette avec Neville écrit en égyptien.

"Oh Harry, c'est magnifique!" s'exclama Eileen en observant Harry et l'embrassant affectueusement sur la joue, puis elle mit le collier autour de son cou.

Harry rougit encore une fois mais continua, ils avaient fait la moitié du marché bondé et ils décidèrent d'aller voir les Pyramides avant d'aller à la conférence puis, de retourner chez eux. Pour Harry, le Manoir Prince était sa maison. Il l'aimait et s'y sentait heureux.

"C'est magnifique," haleta Harry, une fois devant la Pyramide principale, juste à côté du Sphinx. La regardant fixement, il se mit à sourire avec tristesse en se souvenant du sphinx qu'il avait vu dans le labyrinthe, avant que sa vie ne change. L'araignée, il se souvenait de l'énigme que le Sphinx lui avait donnée.

"En effet," dit Severus.

"C'est tellement grand," dit Harry vraiment impressionné.

"Effectivement," dit Eileen, l'air aussi hypnotisé par cette vue que Harry. Severus, comme à son habitude, était complètement calme, personne d'autre qu'Eileen ne remarqua que Severus regardait Harry. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire resurgir le sourire manipulateur d'Eileen. Les magnifiques Pyramides devant eux, représentant des années d'histoire à travers ces pierres et cette terre. Où sorciers et sorcières avaient déambulés librement il y a longtemps.

"Nous allons être en retard si nous ne partons pas maintenant," dit Severus en jetant un regard noir au moldu qui regardait la façon dont il était habillé.

"Je suis content de savoir comment faire des photos avec des souvenirs, c'est une chose que je ne veux pas oublier!" s'exclama Harry, en arrachant son regard vert fasciné de cette vue.

Après cela, il firent tous les trois le chemin inverse vers la zone de transplanage qu'aucun moldu ne pouvait voir. Ils transplanèrent directement dans l'hôtel; Severus tenant Harry qui ne pouvait pas encore transplaner. Ce qui rappela quelque chose à Severus, qu'il voulait dire à Harry.

"Tu peux avoir ton permis de transplanage. Puisque tu es émancipé, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre tes dix-sept." dit Severus.

"Vraiment? Cool." dit Harry en l'ajoutant sur la liste des choses qu'il avait à faire. Cela serait vraiment très utile, juste au cas où quelque chose arrivait.

Ils récupérèrent leurs sièges en enlevant le mot 'réservé' comme ils l'avait fait la première fois. Tous ceux qui avaient crée une potion avaient des sièges réservés – c'était leur jour après tout. Eileen s'assit à côté de Severus et Harry. Le siège n'était pas réservé après tout et si quelqu'un essayait de le réclamer, il saurait que personne ne s'en prenait à la mère de Severus Snape et vivait assez longtemps pour le raconter.

* * *

**Et voilà!**

Je vous remercie pour vos encouragements; même si j'ai lu vos commentaires, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y répondre.

Alors je vais essayer de répondre assez brièvement aux questions:

- Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, cette histoire est une **traduction**

- Oui, il y aura une confrontation entre les jumeaux (Potter, pas les Weasley) très bientôt!

- Remus se venge en effet sur Nick alors qu'il en veut aux parents

- Harry ne sait pas encore qu'il a totalement coupé les vivres aux Potter

- Personne ne réalisera ce que Nick vit avant la confrontation avec son frère

- Harry appelle Severus 'Maître' en présence d'autres Maîtres des potions ou apprentis. C'est une forme de respect, comme on le faisait nous en primaire

- Et oui, Lily et James Potter peuvent être encore plus idiots!

* * *

**Merci beaucoup et à dans deux semaines!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 34 **

**Transplanage, Dispute et Colère **

* * *

Harry Peverell trouvait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de tenir avec son emploi du temps. Il ne dormait presque pas. Cependant, il refusait de se laisser décourager. Il était un adolescent qui avait pour mission de progresser. Il s'était toujours battu dans sa vie; c'était juste un combat de plus. Il devait se battre et travailler dur pour apprendre à lire et écrire afin de survivre dans sa soit disant famille. Il avait étudié de manière soutenue à l'école dans l'espoir d'être remarqué, ce qui n'avait servi à rien. Il avait dû travailler dur en potion mais cela n'avait servi à rien puisque le professeur lui mettait constamment des 'P' ou à peine la moyenne. Puis, il avait été obligé de se battre lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, finissant par être enlevé et laissé pour mort par sa propre chair et sang, son frère jumeau. Il s'était battu et avait échappé à l'emprise des mangemorts en espérant survivre. Sa vie avait ensuite pris un tournant positif, enfin, d'après lui. Sans Eileen et Severus, Harry doutait qu'il aurait eu la force de se confronter à ses parents. Ou peut-être était-ce un mélange de tout cela; le fait d'avoir été torturé par des mangemorts, soigné par quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine et qui lui avait proposé de venir avec lui. Faire face à ses parents et son frère après tout ce qui était arrivé et avait été dit.

Harry avait désespérément besoin de boire de la pimentine pour se réveiller un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas car il était impossible de boire une potion avant un examen dans le monde sorcier.

Alors Harry se décida sur le meilleur remède après la pimentine – le café, la caféine. Il n'avait jamais autant consommé de café avant de venir vivre au Manoir Prince. Il avait souvent apporté du café ou du thé à Eileen pendant des années, mais ne s'en était jamais pris pour lui.

Il était six heures du matin et il devait se rendre au Ministère vingt minutes plus tard. L'endroit était mortellement silencieux; les cheminées n'étaient même pas encore allumées.

Un 'pop' silencieux alerta Harry sur le fait qu'il n'était plus seul. "Harry, monsieur, voulez-vous un petit-déjeuner?" demanda Dobby, mais ce n'était apparemment qu'une simple question rhétorique puisqu'il avait déjà de la nourriture dans les mains, qu'il déposa sur la table.

"En fait, Dobby, je n'ai pas faim. Je vais passer mon permis de transplanage – peux-tu me faire un peu de café?" demanda Harry en s'asseyant.

"Mangez le toast, ça aidera à rassasier votre estomac, Maître Harry," dit immédiatement Dobby. Après cela, il disparut, mais pas pour longtemps puisqu'il réapparut avec une énorme tasse de café et du lait une minute plus tard. Il plaça du bois dans la cheminée avant de l'allumer avec de la magie, puis, il disparut à nouveau.

Harry s'assit, versa plus de lait que d'habitude dans sa tasse; il n'avait pas le temps de le boire comme il le faisait habituellement. Il fit ce que Dobby lui avait suggéré et prit un toast; il le prit nature et laissa tout ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Les papillons dans son estomac le rendaient incapable de manger. Il avait peur d'échouer, bien sûr, il avait déjà transplané, mais c'était arrivé lors de graves circonstances. Il essayait de se sauver et il avait réussi. Harry ne croyait pas en lui; après la vie qu'il avait dû mener, c'était compréhensible.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il réalisa qu'il devait y aller, alors il nourrit rapidement son serpent qui dormait encore dans son vivarium. Le serpent commença à remuer mais Harry ne s'attarda pas, il se dirigea directement vers la cheminée et utilisa de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Ministère.

Debout dans le hall, il jeta un regard aux alentours; il lui semblait que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était venu ici, pour envoyer des mangemorts à Azkaban ou pour qu'il reçoivent le Baiser. Il regarda le panneau d'information, afin de savoir où il devait se rendre. Trouvant le lieu, il se rendit jusqu'à l'ascenseur et endura la vitesse écœurante de l'ascenseur (ce qui empira l'état de son estomac) et finalement, il s'arrêta. Reconnaissant, il sortit maladroitement de l'ascenseur, jetant des regards envieux à ceux qui en sortaient comme si de rien n'était. Il se débarrassa de ces pensées et s'avança jusqu'au bureau où il devait se rendre.

Chaque porte qu'il passait semblait être les même, la seule différence reposait sur les plaques en or sur lesquelles figuraient différents noms et leur occupation. Certaines d'entre elles n'avaient même pas de noms ou de poignées, ce qui lui rappela le Département des Mystères, lorsqu'il était allé récupérer la prophétie. Il tourna un nouveau coin et arriva enfin dans la zone qu'il fallait. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva de nombreuses personnes qui attendaient.

Harry s'avança vers le seul bureau, où se tenait un sorcière âgée, semblant s'ennuyer complètement. "Je suis ici pour passer mon examen de transplanage." déclara-t-il fermement.

Elle le regarda avec un air incrédule "Nom?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton toujours incrédule. Elle ne le croyait pas, il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, cependant, elle suivit le protocole.

"Harry Peverell." déclara-t-il en toute confiance.

Cherchant dans la liste, elle trouva son nom, puis elle trouva l'horaire et regarda son horloge. Elle hocha fermement de la tête en lisant sur la liste son âge et son statut - émancipé. Elle le reconnu finalement; ce garçon était le frère jumeau du garçon qui a survécu. Il était récemment devenu le plus jeune apprenti/potionniste du monde. Non seulement cela, mais il était aussi connu pour avoir laissé ses parents sans le sou, pas qu'elle le blâmait pour cela si tout ce que disait la Gazette était vrai. "Vous arrivez juste à temps, dommage que tout le monde ne soit pas aussi ponctuel que vous, jeune homme." lui dit-elle.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?" demanda Harry, un petit froncement de sourcils apparaissant sur son visage.

"Il est encore occupé, je crains que vous ne deviez attendre cinq minutes," dit-elle, "Asseyez-vous, je vous appellerai lorsque ce sera votre tour." non seulement une personne avait été en retard, mais ils avaient eut à gérer cette même personne qui s'était méchamment désartibulée, une demi-heure auparavant. Les choses étaient plutôt agitées, et ce n'était que le premier examen de transplanage du jour. Heureusement, tout avait été nettoyé rapidement et l'équipe de secouristes de Ste Mangouste avait tout pris en main. Inutile de dire que ce sorcier avait reçu un P pour son examen et avait échoué à son permis.

"D'accord," dit Harry en hochant de la tête, puis il s'assit sur un siège placé à l'écart des autres. Lorsqu'il en aurait terminé ici, il irait directement à école. Il sourit en se souvenant de l'Égypte; il n'aurait jamais crut que Severus accepterait. Il s'était bien amusé et n'aurait demandé à personne d'autre de l'accompagner. Il remarquait de plus en plus Severus ces derniers temps, pas en tant que professeur par contre. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos, la seule autre personne qui l'avait attiré était Viktor. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de chose, peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais Severus. Il n'essayerait pas, il n'était qu'un garçon de quinze ans, il ne ferait que de mettre Severus dans les problèmes. Ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas; il le respectait beaucoup trop pour essayer. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté pesait lourd dans la balance. Malgré ce que Viktor persistait à lui dire, il ne croyait pas en valoir la peine, puisqu'il avait toujours été ignoré; d'abord par ses parents, puis tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

"Lord Peverell?" dit fortement la sorcière pour avoir l'attention d'Harry.

En levant les yeux, il remarqua un vieux sorcier - près de la sorcière - qui tenait un bloc-note. Ils le regardaient tout les deux avec un air curieux. Se levant, il s'approcha d'eux et hocha sèchement de la tête; geste qu'il avait pris de Severus.

"Lord Peverell, je suis Marcus Turner, je serai votre examinateur aujourd'hui. Venez," dit Turner, en faisant un geste vers la porte et les deux sorciers quittèrent la salle d'attente, puis, entrèrent par une deuxième porte dans une salle. La pièce était vide, mis à part la présence de cerceaux magiques, dans lesquels Harry supposait qu'il fallait transplaner. Turner écrivait des informations sur son calepin tout en marchant. Ce qu'il était en train d'écrire, Harry n'en n'avait aucune idée.

"Avez-vous déjà transplané avant aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il professionnellement.

"Oui, une fois. Dans des circonstances atténuantes." déclara Harry, n'avait-il pas lu les journaux? Peut-être que non.

"Qu'elles-étaient ces circonstances?" demanda Turner avec curiosité.

"J'ai transplané pour échapper à Voldemort et ses mangemorts au Manoir Malfoy." dit Harry sans émotion, il n'allait pas laisser cet étranger voir à quel point cela l'avait affecté. Il faisait des cauchemars presque chaque nuit et se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé chaque matin ou soir, lorsqu'il prenait sa douche il était effrayé à vie pour ce que ce sale type lui avait fait, il était ravi qu'il ne puisse plus le faire subir à une autre personne puisqu'il avait reçu le Baiser du détraqueur.

Turner tressaillit et son visage joyeux se ternit. Sans appesantir, il continua à écrire avec sa plume. Il savait que le jeune homme avait été enlevé et avait réussit à se mettre en sécurité. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait transplané. C'était définitivement une réponse différente; en général, les gens lui répondaient qu'ils avaient pratiqué avec leurs parents ou un mentor avant de venir passer l'examen. Cela demandait quelques renseignements avant de commencer le test.

"Je présume que vous vous souvenez de la sensation du transplanage?" demanda Turner.

"Oui," répondit calmement Harry.

"Très bien, les exercices sont assez simples, en premier, les cerceaux magiques. Je veux que vous transplaniez dans chacun d'entre eux." dit Turner

"Oui monsieur," dit Harry la sensation de papillons dans le ventre empira; son cœur battait à toute allure. Pourquoi était-il aussi nerveux? Il n'était même pas aussi nerveux lors de ses examens de première année. A ce moment-là, il était tellement désespéré de prouver à sa famille qu'il pouvait faire mieux que son frère. Bien sûr, cela n'avait servi à rien puisqu'ils ne se souciaient pas de ce qu'il faisait. Il était un enfant désespéré qui voulait l'approbation de ses parents. Ce petit garçon avait depuis longtemps disparu, à la place, se tenait un jeune homme qui avait l'approbation des deux personnes qui signifiaient plus que tout autre chose dans le monde. Un jeune homme qui était devenu amer et cherchait à se venger, et pourtant plein de gentillesse pour ceux qui s'étaient montrés gentils envers lui.

"Bien, prenez votre temps essayez d'apparaître bien au centre des limites magiques," dit Turner en reculant jusqu'à un coin de la pièce d'où il regarda l'exercice. Ce qu'il faisait tout les jours, c'était son travail, ce qu'il avait choisi de faire. Il donnait de meilleurs conseils aux Aurors lorsqu'ils étaient nouveaux, surtout lorsqu'il fallait faire transplaner quelqu'un aveuglément. C'était beaucoup plus amusant que de regarder (normalement) de jeunes adultes de dix-sept ans.

Harry calma son cœur erratique, regarda le premier cerceau magique dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. Se concentrant sur le cercle, s'imaginant à l'intérieur, les pieds ne touchant aucune des bordures du cercle. Avec un bruyant 'crack', il transplana. Ouvrant les yeux, il sourit avec euphorie; il l'avait fait! Et sans même toucher les bords.

"Bien joué, le bruit est généralement plus fort chez les premiers transplaneurs," dit Turner impressionné. "Et maintenant, le suivant."

Harry transplana encore une fois, cette fois plus près des limites magiques et sa magie commençait à s'affaiblir légèrement. Cela lui avait-il prit autant de force lorsqu'il s'était échappé du Manoir Malfoy? Il n'en était pas certain, il se souvenait à peine avoir transplané, et encore moins d'avoir été soigné. Tout ce dont il se souvenait était qu'il souhaitait être ailleurs et pouvoir se réveiller le lendemain. Il réalisa qu'il devait puiser encore plus dans sa magie, ou elle continuerait à filtrer.

"Encore deux autres," dit Turner.

Harry observa le suivant; il était près de la cheminée, la seule chose qu'il y avait dans la pièce vide. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra et transplana encore une fois, sa magie s'affaiblissant un peu plus. Cette fois-ci, son pied gauche se trouvait sur la bordure magique. Harry ferma les yeux, espérant ne pas avoir échoué à cause de cela. Il regarda le dernier cerceau et transplana avant qu'on ne lui dise. Cette fois, il était au milieu du cercle, où il était supposé être.

"Êtes-vous prêt pour un dernier exercice?" demanda Turner en remarquant qu'Harry s'affaiblissait.

"Oui." dit-il immédiatement et catégoriquement.

"D'accord, je vais transplaner avec vous au Chaudron Baveur, c'est le point décisif de l'examen de transplanage," dit Turner.

"Très bien," dit Harry. Turner se tint derrière lui et Harry agrippa fermement son bras en fermant une nouvelle fois les yeux. Entourant l'examinateur de sa magie, il imagina la petite arrière cour avec le long mur de brique, l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et transplana. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et soupira de soulagement – ils étaient tous les deux arrivés en un seul morceau.

"Eh bien, je pense que des félicitations s'imposent, Lord Peverell, bon travail, vous avez réussi l'examen," dit Turner, son calepin toujours en main. Agitant sa baguette dans des gestes compliqués, le mot 'accepté' apparut sur le papier. Harry avait réussi avec 98 pour cent, ce n'était pas mal du tout. "Je vous souhaite aussi bonne chance pour votre Maîtrise. Si vous vous concentrez autant que vous l'avez fait aujourd'hui, vous pourrez réussir tout ce que vous entreprendrez."

Harry sourit largement; agissant enfin comme l'adolescent de quinze ans qu'il était. "Merci, et s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Harry," dit le adolescent.

"Harry, félicitation, et bonne chance. Je crains que je ne puisse pas rester plus longtemps pour parler. J'ai d'autres personnes qui m'attendent." dit Turner, en serrant la main d'Harry et il hocha de la tête de la même manière qu'Harry l'avait fait plus tôt. Puis, il transplana.

Harry, avec un sautillement inhabituel, transplana pour la première fois chez lui - Manoir Prince. Il transplana directement dans le salon, où ils mangeaient parfois. Le plat qu'il avait délaissé avant de partir avait disparu et Severus et Eileen étaient assis.

"Tu as réussi?!" s'écria Eileen en se levant et tirant l'enfant dans une étreinte de félicitation. Elle semblait beaucoup plus excitée qu'Harry. Harry l'enlaça aussi en souriant largement, il l'avait fait et les papillons dans son estomac avaient disparu. Il se sentit soudainement très affamé, soulagé mais aussi un peu fatigué.

"Bon travail," dit Severus en restant sur son siège, un petit sourire sur son visage et une étincelle de fierté dans ses yeux d'onyx. "As-tu besoin d'une potion?"

"Oui, j'en ai dans ma trousse de potions, je peux la prendre et transplaner à l'école," sourit malicieusement Harry, plus besoin d'utiliser la cheminette du bureau de Dumbledore ou risquer de tomber sur lui. Dumbledore était supposé être ce brave gars qui devenait ami avec tout le monde. Et pourtant, il avait ignoré Harry à l'instar de son frère pendant des années, ne lui prêtant attention que lorsqu'il avait sauvé l'école pendant sa deuxième année. Son frère était toujours plus important et il ne le pardonnerait jamais au directeur. Il appréhendait le moment où Dumbledore découvrirait que Nick n'était pas le garçon qui a survécu.

"Très bien," dit fièrement Severus.

"Tu restes pour le petit-déjeuner?" demanda Eileen.

"Pas le temps, je ne veux pas être en retard," dit Harry en secouant la tête, "Je déjeunerai avec Luna et Neville." dit-il pour mettre fin à l'attitude mère poule d'Eileen, bien qu'il adorait cela.

"Je vais y aller et faire un gâteau pour Harry," dit une Eileen toute excitée à son fils dès qu'Harry fut parti.

Severus sourit avec amusement, Eileen était trop heureuse de prendre le rôle de 'mère' le plus sérieusement possible. Si qui que ce soit le méritait, c'était bien Harry. Il secoua la tête, cela lui faisait penser à Lily et à quel point elle était une mauvaise mère.

* * *

Roxy se réfugia à nouveau dans la bibliothèque; elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais autant pleuré non plus, ce qu'elle faisait régulièrement dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde – le seul endroit où elle pouvait regagner une paix totale, loin des autres élèves de l'école. Les Gryffondors la traitaient tous de la même façon que son frère. Peu importait le nombre de points qu'elle rapportait à leur maison, ils se contentaient de la traiter comme une lépreuse. Elle avait tenté de se lier d'amitié avec des Serdaigles qui venaient souvent à la bibliothèque, mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Ils se fichaient de se faire des amis en dehors de leur maison, à part pour les jumelles Patil qui avaient des amis à Gryffondor et Serdaigle.

Elle adorait ses livres et elle réalisait maintenant, qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur en forçant le choixpeau à la mettre à Gryffondor. Du moins, elle le pensait; les Serdaigles auraient-ils fait la même chose? Ou auraient-ils accepté une autre personne intelligente dans leur maison? Elle n'en était pas sûre, après tout, Luna était une bonne amie d'Harry; elle aurait probablement fait de sa vie un enfer.

Déglutissant difficilement, elle empêcha ses larmes de couler. Cela aurait été plus supportable si ses parents s'en préoccupaient. Son père ne lui avait pas une seule fois écrit, elle ne l'avait pas non plus beaucoup vu, juste le jour de Noël. Sa mère ne l'avait pas invité dans ses quartiers, ou parlé. Même si en cours elle était traité comme n'importe quel élève, Ombrage la traitait comme si elle n'existait pas; McGonagall ne lui daignait même pas un regard, tout comme Dumbledore. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'on l'ignore, même le frère de Neville ne lui parlait plus! Et ils avaient été amis pendant des années – bien avant qu'ils commencent Poudlard.

Elle avait entendu tellement d'histoires de ses parents, à quel point ils avaient été excités et euphoriques d'être à Poudlard. Combien ils étaient heureux à Gryffondor. Comment avaient-il pu être si heureux? Et elle, si misérable? Était-ce parce que son père était une brute? Était-ce ainsi qu'il fallait faire pour être remarqué? Il semblait que oui. Nick avait été heureux pendant quatre ans à Poudlard; ses lettres le montraient bien. Elle voulait juste ressentir cela, elle ne voulait pas être traité comme l'avait été Harry. C'était horrible et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle réalisa ce que sa vie avait été. Et pourtant, elle l'effaça de ses pensées et blâma son frère pour ce qui arrivait. Si ses parents ne s'inquiétaient pas autant pour l'argent, ils ne l'ignoreraient pas comme cela.

Bien entendu, elle partageait la même opinion que son frère.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu sembles beaucoup plus joyeux." demanda un Remus perplexe en observant son ami avec curiosité. Remus cherchait la majeure partie du temps un travail, dans le monde moldu. Bien sûr, il était payé pour son travail au sein de l'Ordre, mais ce n'était pas assez pour vivre. Il n'avait jamais accepté la charité de ses amis, mais le fait de vivre avec Sirius l'aidait pour le loyer.

"Nick est venu hier," dit Sirius presque béatement.

"Et?" demanda Remus, confus. La dernière fois, il avait entendu Sirius dire qu'il ne voulait pas parler à son filleul.

"Je pense que nous sommes en train de sortir de tout ce pétrin, " dit Sirius légèrement incertain maintenant.

"Ce qui veut dire?" demanda Remus avec curiosité.

"On a parlé pendant quelques heures, j'ai peut-être été un peu dur en le blâmant pour avoir abandonné son frère…on oublie que ce n'est juste qu'un enfant." dit Sirius ayant peine à admettre ses torts.

"Oui, mais tu oublies qu'Harry l'a aidé en premier et il n'était qu'à quelques pas." déclara Remus en prenant position pour Harry et ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

"Je sais," grogna Sirius, "C'est mon filleul, je ne peux pas les abandonner tout les deux…Nick vit un véritable enfer avec toutes ces pressions."

"Tu as abandonné Harry, jamais Nick," déclara Remus en jetant du sel sur les plaies encore béantes. Pas qu'il niait avoir fait la même chose. Il acceptait le reproche et ne faisait aucune tentatives pour qu'Harry accepte ses excuses, sachant qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Sirius refusa de répondre, ses narines légèrement dilatées montraient bien assez sa colère à son ami.

* * *

Nick, comme d'habitude cette année, avait été interrogé par Ombrage et reçu une retenue pour ne pas avoir su lancer le sort assez vite. Aucun des Gryffondors voulaient avoir affaire avec Ombrage et se fichaient de le défendre. Il était seul, tout comme il l'avait été l'année entière. Ni Dumbledore, ni McGonagall, et encore moins ses parents semblaient vouloir l'aider contre Ombrage. Personne ne voulait l'écouter; il n'avait parlé à personne d'autre qu'à Sirius ou sa sœur dernièrement. Sa sœur, elle lui faisait voir les choses sous une lumière différente depuis qu'il avait parlé avec Sirius. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, tout était de la faute d'Harry. Si ses parents n'étaient pas aussi inquiet pour l'argent, ils l'écouteraient. Ils le poussaient à devenir Auror car ça rapportait un bon salaire. Puisqu'ils n'avaient plus d'argent, ils voulaient juste s'assurer qu'il en aurait un peu. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne s'était pas opposé à Ombrage ce jour-là, il avait juste fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé – dommage que cela n'ait pas fonctionné. Elle avait été aussi terrible qu'habituellement.

Il évita la Grande Salle et alla dans une salle inutilisée, il ne voulait pas voir le visage triomphant d'Ombrage. Ni celui réprobateur de sa mère, celui qu'elle avait adopté dernièrement qui lui faisait pincer les lèvres. Ce qu'elle avait – il en était persuadé – emprunté au professeur McGonagall pour réprimander les élèves sans rien prononcer.

* * *

"Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas aller par-là," dit sérieusement Luna, si différente de ce qu'elle était habituellement.

"Et pourquoi ça?" demanda Harry en haussant des sourcils avec curiosité. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Luna de dire des choses de cette façon, ce qui piqua sa curiosité.

"Je ne peux pas le dire," dit Luna, elle n'aimait pas parler de ses visions, juste au cas où cela empirait les choses.

"Maintenant tu as attisé ma curiosité," songea tout haut Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui va arriver? Est-ce que je vais être tué?" dit-il d'un ton presque taquin.

"Non, rien d'aussi mauvais que ça," dit Luna en secouant la tête, un sourire sur le visage, elle adorait le lundi et le mardi, parce que Harry était là. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, surtout à cause de sa façon d'être - mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Les gens la croyaient juste bizarre et effrayante; heureusement qu'ils ne connaissaient pas la vérité; qu'elle voyait l'avenir. La seule autre personne qu'elle aimait était Neville, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle était une voyante. Neville déjeunait encore avec son frère dans la Grande Salle à ce moment-là.

"J'ai besoin de passer par là pour aller en cours de toute façon, alors dis-le moi," dit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une petite moue sur le visage.

Luna gloussa face aux singeries de son ami "Tu vas tomber sur ton frère et ça va mal se finir," lui dit-elle finalement.

"Est-ce que ça va servir à quelque chose au final?" demanda Harry.

"Oui, mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses." déclara fermement Luna.

"D'aaaccord," dit Harry, se sentant finalement comme si la journée allait s'éterniser.

"On se voit demain au déjeuner," dit Luna, "Bye." fini-t-elle en agitant la main pour le saluer alors qu'elle partait dans une autre direction. Ils n'avaient pas cours ensemble, bien que Luna était venu dans sa classe pour venir lui parler, elle était partie à la seconde où le professeur entra.

"Bye," dit Harry désormais très alerte alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa classe.

* * *

Si Harry avait douté de Luna, il n'aurait plus jamais douté d'elle après cela. Mais comme Harry la croyait déjà, il était préparé à cela. Il remarqua Nick dans une des salles inutilisées, allongé sur le dos et regardant le dos de sa main avec un air torturé. Une part de Harry se demanda s'il aurait remarqué son frère si Luna ne lui avait pas dit. Le fait de l'avoir cherché du regard avait-il permis que cela arrive? Tout un curieux ensemble de questions, dont quelques unes ne trouveront indubitablement aucune réponse . Harry poussa la porte de son pied, le visage impassible, il observa son jumeau. Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir oublié ce que son frère lui avait fait. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient jamais été proches, mais lui, il n'aurait jamais envisagé de sauver sa peau et d'abandonner Nick. Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour l'avoir abandonné? Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de chose…en fait, ils avaient tort, il le savait maintenant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" dit Nick avec amertume.

Harry haussa un sourcil face à la question posée sur la défensive. "Je vais toujours à l'école, ici," dit Harry en s'appuyant contre la porte avec désinvolture, sans avoir l'air ennuyé par l'état dépressif de son frère. Cela n'ennuyait pas Harry, il était plus curieux qu'autre chose, surtout à cause de ce que Luna lui avait dit.

"Dégage," hurla Nick, sa colère prenant le dessus.

"Eh bien, quelque chose te préoccupe," dit Harry en inclinant la tête sur le côté avec curiosité, peut-être qu'il devrait partir…il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se disputer ou se battre contre lui.

"Comme si t'en avait quelque chose à foutre," se moqua Nick avec un air laid sur le visage.

"Tu as raison, j'en ai rien à faire," dit honnêtement Harry, sa voix devenant froide. Il n'allait pas rester ici. Il était sur le point de partir lorsque Nick parla encore.

"Tout est de ta faute de toute façon," dit-il d'une voix pleine de ressentiment.

Harry se tendit, sa colère se déployant furieusement, ce qui signifiait, sa magie aussi. Aussi mature qu'il l'était, il restait toujours un adolescent, un grand garçon de quinze ans, avec quinze ans de colère qu'il n'avait pas réussi à garder enfoui en lui. Ce qui faisait probablement de lui une arme redoutable en ce moment. "Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute exactement?" il cria en se tenant bien droit pour poser un regard noir à son frère. Il s'avançait dans la pièce, sa colère était maintenant vraiment palpable.

"Tout ce qui est arrivé, à cause de toi maman et papa ne me parlent même plus! Ils sont trop inquiets pour l'argent et c'est ta faute! Et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi distraits, je pourrait leur dire ce qu'Ombrage me fait! Et il m'écouteraient au lieu d'être en colère contre moi!" hurla Nick en se mettant face à son jumeau, l'air lui aussi très en colère. "Au lieu de ça, j'ai des retenues presque tous les soirs et elle utilise une plume de sang sur moi!"

"Oh vraiment? Est-ce que je lui ai lancé un Impero?" dit Harry, ébahit, essayant de comprendre ce que Nick venait de lui dire. Il ne faisait pas partie de la famille…et pourtant, il continuait à être blâmé pour tout ce qui leur arrivait? Et comment ça 'plus d'argent'? Il ne comprenait pas du tout.

"Tu aurais très bien pu le faire," claqua la voix de Nick, il savait qu'il faisait des reproches à la mauvaise personne, mais il le faisait depuis si longtemps et avec ce que pensait Roxy ça rendait les choses tellement plus simples qu'il s'enfonçait dans son propre déni.

"Je suis à blâmer parce que tu es trop lâche pour ouvrir la bouche et dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il se passe?" s'écria Harry en laissant sa colère sortir. "C'est tout ce que tu seras toujours Nick, un putain de lâche! Tu as été élevé en tant que sale petit gamin gâté peureux!" Il était en face de son frère en train de le secouer, lâchant sa fureur en même temps.

"Lâche moi!" s'écria-t-il en réponse, ne voulant pas entendre cela, car c'était vrai.

"Et pour l'argent, ils l'ont cherché! Tu devais toujours avoir le meilleur à la seconde que ça sortait. Juste comme le sale gamin gâté que tu es! Un nouveau balai professionnel chaque année! Un nouvel échiquier, de nouveaux vêtements, toutes les putains de nouvelles choses! Tu pensais vraiment que l'argent serait toujours là?" claqua furieusement Harry.

"Dégage!" hurla-t-il de nouveau en se dégageant de la poigne ferme de Harry.

"Alors tes parents t'ignorent, hein? Bienvenue dans mon foutu monde, Nick!" gronda Harry sa voix pleine de méchanceté. "Tu reçois finalement une petite dose de ce que j'ai dû subir pendant des années!"

"Vas-t-en," supplia Nick, sa colère avait disparu, ne laissant que de la tristesse.

"Oh non, je ne vais nulle part! C'est de ta putain de faute; tu es celui qui a commencé ça! Je ne suis pas à blâmer, Nick, tes propres actions t'ont menées là. Tu m'as laissé pour mort au milieu de nulle part! Et alors? Tu me reproche le fais que le monde sorcier sait qui tu es vraiment, hein? Trop dommage! La vérité blesse, n'est-ce pas? Mais peut-être que maintenant ils vont essayer de sauver leur peau tout seul au lieu de se reposer sur un maillon aussi faible que toi, tu n'es pas un héros, et tu n'en sera jamais un, peu importe ce que tu auras beau faire. Tu ne peux même pas blâmer ton éducation, si quelqu'un en a le droit, c'est moi et je ne le fais pas. Débrouille toi tout seul avec Ombrage, Nick. Et pour une fois dans ta vie, grandis un peu, merde et pendant que t'y es, gardes les pieds sur terre." siffla Harry en haletant avec épuisement. La dispute avait plutôt été libératrice; sa colère était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Avec amertume, il secoua la tête face à son frère opprimé et tremblant puis, il sortit de la pièce. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils avaient partagé le même ventre pendant neuf mois, encore pire, qu'ils partageaient le même ADN. Ils avaient peut-être grandi dans la même maison mais n'avaient pas eu la même éducation. Il avait du mal à croire que Nick s'était retourné contre lui et avait essayé de l'accuser pour tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il devait s'en aller d'ici; sa colère commençait à refaire surface, rien qu'en pensant à lui. Il s'enfuit de l'école, se fichant du reste de ses cours et transplana. Dire qu'il était de bonne humeur avant de venir. Eh bien, sa bonne humeur venait de disparaître comme un bateau dans le Triangle des Bermudes.

* * *

Severus sentit les protections légèrement vibrer, quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans le Manoir et ce quelqu'un était Harry. Il devrait être à l'école, que faisait-il ici aussi tôt? Inquiet et curieux, il lança un sort de stagnation sur sa potion et sortit de son laboratoire. Sa mère n'était pas encore revenue, elle devait sûrement attendre que le gâteau soit fait ou alors, elle faisait le tour du monde pour en choisir un. Vu le temps qu'elle mettait, il ne serait pas surpris.

Severus entra dans le salon, il pouvait sentir la magie d'Harry, grésiller et craquant dans l'air. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait mis Harry très en colère, assez en colère pour que cela affecte sa magie ainsi, cela devait être très important. La magie réagissait mal avec les émotions, si vous n'aviez pas l'émotion adéquate pour jeter un sort, celui-ci ne fonctionnerait pas. Le doloris en était un très bon exemple.

"Quel est le problème?" demanda Severus, se tenant avec précaution contre la porte.

Harry se retourna, en état de choc. Sa colère s'affaiblissant immédiatement; comme si la présence de Severus l'apaisait. Le faisait se sentir en sécurité, désiré, heureux et plus incliné à vivre de meilleurs choses que des mauvaises.

"Eh bien?" demanda Severus en s'approchant après avoir vu que la magie se calmait.

"Nick." déclara Harry comme si cela expliquait tout.

Il en aurait normalement dû en être ainsi, mais Severus savait que quelque chose avait vraiment dû se passer pour arriver à une telle réaction.

"Café?" demanda Severus "Dobby, deux cafés, s'il te plaît." Dobby partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. "Assieds-toi." dit-il à l'adolescent perturbé.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait et alors qu'il s'installait, Dobby revenait avec les tasses de café qu'il plaça sur la table avant de disparaître en sentant la tension. Severus s'assit également; sa curiosité avait surpassé sa prudence depuis longtemps. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Severus en prenant sa tasse, se réchauffant les mains; il avait été dans le laboratoire de potions depuis qu'Harry était partit à l'école ce matin.

"Nick m'a accusé pour tout ce qui est arrivé," dit doucement Harry, il était épuisé, il avait besoin de dormir et désespérément.

"Tout? Qu'entends-tu exactement par 'tout'?" demanda Severus avec stupéfaction.

"Les journaux, le manque d'argent, le fait que James et Lily ne lui parlent pas," dit Harry d'un trait tout ce pourquoi Nick le blâmait. "Oh et aussi, il **M**'a reproché le fait qu'Ombrage utilisait des plumes de sang sur les élèves – peu importe ce que c'est."

Severus pâlit, ayant désormais l'air malade, en particulier avec les vêtements noirs qu'il portait. "Il a dit plume de sang?"

"Oui," dit Harry en clignant des yeux avec confusion. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"C'est un objet illégal qui fait écrire des mots avec son propre sang, cela à le même effet que si vous scarifiez votre propre main. Ce qui vaut une peine de prison à Azkaban pour sa simple utilisation…et elle en utilise ouvertement une sur Potter?" demanda Severus, la bouche bée. Il était désormais vraiment inquiet pour ses Serpentards.

"J'ai dit à ce lâche de le dire à quelqu'un," s'énerva Harry, "Mais il ne le fera pas, il ne le fera jamais."

"Excuse-moi Harry, j'ai besoin de le dire à Dumbledore, que vous le vouliez ou non, ces élèves ne le méritent pas, pas même Potter. Et le pire c'est qu'elle les utilise probablement sur mes élèves, mes Serpentards." dit-il sur un ton possessif. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus professeur depuis trois ans, il se souciait toujours des élèves qui avaient été dans sa maison. Ils seraient toujours ses élèves, il avait enseigné depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas s'en préoccuper.

"Oui monsieur," dit immédiatement Harry, se sentant légèrement coupable, c'était vrai, elle les utilisait peut-être sur les autres. Il n'y avait même pas pensé dans sa colère et sa frustration face à son frère.

"Je serai de retour dès que possible," dit Severus en empoignant de la poudre de cheminette et il disparut dans une nuée de flammes, avec un 'Poudlard, bureau du directeur' résonnant encore dans l'air après son départ.

Il sortit de la cheminée. Dumbledore lui souriait largement…jusqu'à ce que Severus ouvre la bouche.

"**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**!" gronda Severus Snape, l'air très intimidant, tellement que même Albus Dumbledore, un homme qui avait affronté Voldemort sans peur, blêmit de crainte, ses yeux bleus perdant leur étincelle et il déglutit - bruyamment. Ses seules pensées se résumant à un 'Oh oh, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?', parce que Severus était toujours fâché contre lui pour une chose ou une autre ces jours-ci. Surtout à propos de Nick Potter. Malheureusement, rien ne pouvait être fait pour y remédier, enfin, pas avant la fin de la guerre.

* * *

Et voilà!

Je ne voulais pas vous dire que la confrontation arriverait dans ce chapitre et j'espère que ça vous a fait une bonne surprise!

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements, mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de traduire le prochain chapitre, j'essaierai de le poster la semaine prochaine mais ce n'est pas sûr.

A bientôt


	35. Chapter 35

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre** **35**

**Réactions et Conséquences**

* * *

Albus déglutit avec difficulté, il n'avait jamais vu Severus ainsi avant, pas depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il savait qu'il était énervé et pour une fois, il montrait à quel point il l'était; ce qui était un événement inhabituel venant de Severus. Il ne montrait aucune émotion normalement, ce qui généralement le faisait apparaître comme un être insensible et très intimidant. Deuxièmement, il ne faisait pas les cents pas, ce qui signifiait qu'il était **plus** qu'en colère. Severus faisait les cent pas lorsqu'il était furieux ou perturbé; il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était espion. Dumbledore était en ce moment très nerveux, parce que cette fureur était dirigée contre lui. Ces yeux d'onyx restaient fixer sur une seule chose; ils brillaient furieusement dans sa direction. Albus aurait presque voulu se fondre dans son siège, il n'avait jamais vu Severus ainsi avant, il avait l'air d'être sur le point de faire une syncope. La veine sur le côté de son visage pulsait dangereusement. Dumbledore était réellement inquiet pour le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son fils. "Severus, assieds-toi," dit Albus d'une voix légèrement chevrotante alors que Severus le tançait encore plus férocement à peine fut-il arrivé à la moitié de sa phrase.

"Comment avez-vous osé laisser cette…cette femme entrer à Poudlard," gronda Severus, en se tenant face à Dumbledore. Ses mains agrippant fermement les bords du bureau de Dumbledore. Tellement fort que ses mains en devinrent pâles à certains endroits et rougies de l'autre. Severus éprouvait des difficultés à parler distinctement à cause de sa fureur. C'était une des choses qu'il détestait le plus en lui, ses quelques colères incontrôlables lui faisait penser à son père.

Comment parvenait-il à s'empêcher de nommer Ombrage par un terme peu élogieux – il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'existait de toute façon aucun nom assez mauvais pour la décrire.

"Je suppose que tu veux parler du professeur Ombrage?" demanda Dumbledore en calmant son cœur palpitant. Avait-elle donné une mauvaise note à Harry en défense? Ou peut-être une retenue pour rien? Cela ne semblait pas plausible. Severus ne serait pas en colère à ce point pour une chose aussi insignifiante. Mais, il était possessif envers les gens et les choses qu'il considérait lui appartenir, il avait toujours été ainsi, même lorsqu'il était un jeune garçon. Il connaissait bien Severus, ou plutôt, tout autant que les autres. Severus n'était pas un homme qui révélait beaucoup de choses sur lui, ou au moins jamais de façon intentionnelle.

"Ce n'est pas un professeur," grogna furieusement Severus, elle n'était pas un professeur; elle n'entrait en aucun cas dans la définition du 'professeur'. Elle avait peut-être blessé ses Serpentards! Ce qui n'était pas du tout tolérable selon lui. Il n'était pas parti pour les voir blessés! Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas allés voir Slughorn? Il ne le savait pas. Ils n'étaient plus dans les années soixante, où ils pouvaient battre les élèves! Les blesser était hors de question. Comment Dumbledore avait-il pu laisser cela arriver? C'était inconcevable. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il permis que cela continue? Le vieux fou savait tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard, pourtant.

"Severus, pourquoi es-tu ici?" demanda Dumbledore, son irritation commençant à faire son apparition, ça avait été une très mauvaise année. Il avait tenté d'utiliser Nick pour attirer des membres de l'Ordre, ce qui avait échoué de façon spectaculaire. Il avait dû faire face à des articles peu élogieux et une famille qui explosait en morceaux. Entraîner Nick – au lieu d'être facile – commençait à devenir de plus en plus difficile. Nick était opprimé, malade et sa magie agissait étrangement. Curieusement, aucune magie ne sortait de la baguette de Nick parfois. Il se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire, jusqu'à ce que Severus n'arrive et toute pensée à propos de Nick fut balayé de son esprit.

"Vous le saviez?" demanda Severus, son masque à nouveau en place, il était encore en colère, mais sa fureur commençait à se tasser. si Dumbledore le savait, cela signifierait la fin. Il sortirait de ce bureau et n'aurait plus rien avoir avec le vieux fou. Mais avant cela, il irait voir ses Serpentards, puis contacterait leur parents. Que les conséquences aillent se faire voir, le vieux fou pouvait bien être démis de ses fonctions pour ce qu'il en avait affaire. Personne ne blessait ses Serpentards, ou le permettait pour 'le plus grand bien'. Ses Serpentards signifiaient plus pour lui que Dumbledore au final.

"Savoir quoi?" demanda Dumbledore, il était jugé par Severus, il n'aimait pas cela. Il savait qu'il avait fait des erreurs et il avait passé sa vie entière à essayer de se racheter pour ses fautes. Il n'appréciait pas qu'un homme qui avait commis des erreurs le juge ainsi, qu'il le considère comme son fils ou non.

"Ombrage utilise une plume de sang sur MES élèves," dit Severus, eh bien, il n'en était pas certain pour cela, mais il était prêt à miser sa fortune là-dessus. Et autre chose: il n'étaient plus ses élèves; il avait démissionné. Mais Severus ne le voyait pas de cette façon, pour lui, ils seraient toujours ses élèves, ou au moins ceux auxquels il avait enseigné, même ceux qui étaient en première année et ceux qui avait déjà été diplômés de Poudlard.

Severus fut vraiment soulagé de voir toutes les couleurs s'effacer du visage de Dumbledore . Cela voulait dire qu'il ne le savait pas. Un très bon menteur n'aurait pas pu blêmir autant, pas même le grand Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux fou ne savait pas et Severus se sentit rassurer, juste un peu.

"Pardon?" bafouilla Albus Dumbledore, incapable de croire ce que Severus venait de dire. Il n'était pas sourd, il avait entendu ce que Severus lui avait dit, il trouvait juste cela difficile à croire. Les élèves avaient-ils si peu confiance en lui pour ne pas être venu lui parler des problèmes auxquels ils étaient confrontés?

"Oh ce n'est pas tout, votre précieux 'garçon qui a survécu' a lui aussi été torturé par elle." se moqua Severus, prenant une grande satisfaction à voir l'air maladif de Dumbledore. La compréhension et la dévastation modifièrent soudainement les traits de Dumbledore. De manière particulièrement mauvaise et euphorique, il observa Dumbledore avec une satisfaction féroce.

"Nick?" croassa Dumbledore; eh bien il ne semblait pas être un si bon mentor si Nick n'était pas venu le voir. Il n'était apparemment pas allé voir ses parents, rien n'allait comme il l'était prévu. La perte de sang rendait la magie de Nick instable, en particulier si Ombrage le faisait depuis le début de l'année. Nick était supposé avoir confiance en Dumbledore avant tout autre chose ou tout autre personne. Il n'avait pas fait attention au ton sarcastique que Severus avait utilisé pour appeler Nick le 'garçon qui a survécu'. Il y avait pourtant tellement de sarcasme et de mépris dans ces mots.

"Oh oui, et maintenant vous feriez mieux de régler cette affaire, Albus avant que je ne le fasse moi-même." dit Severus, et c'était une promesse. S'il découvrait qu'un seul de ses Serpentards avait été touché, il vaudrait mieux pour Ombrage qu'elle fuit de l'école, sinon, elle découvrirait pourquoi ses Serpentards l'appréciaient. Parce qu'il les défendait férocement et prenait toujours, toujours leur défense, car il n'y avait jamais personne d'autre pour le faire.

"Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, Severus," dit Albus en rassemblant ses esprits éparses. Il devait s'occuper d'un professeur et il serait fichu s'il la laissait impunie. Pourquoi ses élèves n'étaient-ils pas venus le voir? Avait-il été si inabordable cette année? Il n'aimait pas imaginer que cela pourrait être vrai. "Je vais alerter Filius, Pomona et Minerva." son étincelle légendaire absente de son regard. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui proposer de parler avec Slughorn, il n'avait aucun doute que Severus allait descendre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il voudrait évidemment s'assurer que ses Serpentards allaient bien.

"Je parlerai à mes Serpentards," dit froidement Severus, regardant Dumbledore de manière distante. En le sachant ou non, il avait laissé cela se passer dans son école. Il perdait visiblement ses repères et s'il continuait ainsi, il pourrait ne plus être directeur.

"Très bien Severus," dit Albus d'un ton las, "Laisse Ombrage aux mains du Ministère." L'avertissement dans sa voix était très clair. Cela ne valait pas le coût de se venger de la femme; même lui ne pourrait pas sauver Severus d'Azkaban s'il faisait quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il espionnait encore pour le bien de la lumière. Malheureusement, Severus n'avait jamais été effrayé d'Albus Dumbledore. Après s'être retrouvé face à Voldemort à plusieurs reprises, personne ne pouvait réellement le blâmer. Voldemort était plus incliné à tuer que Dumbledore ne le serait jamais.

Severus ne dit pas un mot alors qu'il quittait le bureau du directeur et glissait pratiquement jusque dans la salle commune de Serpentard. C'était plutôt bizarre pour ainsi dire, de voir les couloirs nus, pas un seul esprit en vue. Comme si Ombrage avait plus d'effet sur Poudlard qu'on l'imaginait. Aucun élève ne voulait quitter sa salle commune, sauf s'il y était obligé. Il semblait que les salles communes étaient devenues un repère sauf pour échapper à la sorcière. Ce qui ne fit que d'enrager encore plus Severus.

* * *

"Ouvre," ordonna Severus au portrait, qui heureusement l'appréciait assez pour ouvrir sans mot de passe. Severus entra dans la salle commune et tout d'un coup, elle se fit silencieuse, puis, tout le monde recommença à parler simultanément, lui posant des questions. La plupart lui demandant s'il revenait. Cela réchauffa le cœur de Severus en l'entendant, il ne manquait pas à beaucoup de monde, il pouvait le parier. En particulier les Gryffondors.

"Jeunes gens, j'ai une question très importante à vous poser, je vous demande à tous de me répondre avec honnêteté. Vous suivez toujours les règles que je vous ai donné, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il sévèrement.

"Oui monsieur," répondirent les élèves en cœur en regardant avec sérieux leur ancien directeur de maison. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour qu'il vienne ici et c'était important d'après le ton de sa voix.

"Avancez d'un pas si vous avez eu une retenue avec Dolorès Ombrage," dit Severus, sa voix ne tolérant aucune désobéissance. Il les fixa un à un, cherchant des signes d'hésitation ou de culpabilité. "Maintenant!" aboya-t-il avec impatience.

Daphné Greengrass fut la première à s'avancer, son visage devenant soudainement rouge face à l'attention qu'elle recevait. "Blaise Zabini aussi, il est dans le dortoir." confit-elle calmement. Bientôt, de plus en plus d'élèves s'avancèrent; la majorité d'entre eux étaient de sexe féminin. Tracy Davis et bien sûr Millicent Bulstrode. Severus était encore plus furieux que lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore par cheminette.

"Pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'en a parlé à Slughorn?" demanda Severus, sa fureur évidente.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna pour fixer méchamment soit Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Warrington ou Montague. Les yeux de Severus s'étrécir; ils avaient quelque chose avoir avec cela? C'était contre toutes les règles qu'il avait crée pour ses Serpentards si ce qu'il suspectait était vrai. Il remarqua qu'ils avaient l'air de se sentir coupables, extrêmement inconfortable et décidément malade.

"Parlez ou cent points seront retirés maintenant." claqua Severus, et chacun des élèves savait qu'il le ferait. Severus gardait toujours sa parole, c'était la seule chose que ses Serpentards ne pourraient jamais oublier à propos de lui.

"Ce qu'ils veulent dire, c'est qu'ils ont été choisi par Ombrage pour faire partie de sa Brigade Inquisitoriale. Ils aident Ombrage à terroriser l'école, et nous." dit Blaise en descendant l'escalier.

Severus avait l'air prêt à exploser, les coupables essayaient de s'effacer encore plus dans le décor.

"A-t-elle utilisé une plume de sang sur vous?" demanda-t-il aux élèves qui avaient eu une détention avec elle.

Ils hochèrent de la tête à l'unisson et grimaçèrent en se le remémorant.

"Alors attendez à l'extérieur de la salle commune s'il vous plaît," dit Severus. Une fois que les élèves furent sortis de la salle commune, Severus se redressa et fixa la soit disant 'Brigade Inquisitoriale', ses sentiments très visibles. "N'avez-vous pas quelque chose à faire?" demanda-t-il aux élèves innocents, qui se mirent à pratiquement courir jusque dans leur dortoir, ou du moins, cela en avait tout l'air. Severus ne serait pas surpris s'ils restaient à proximité pour l'écouter gronder les élèves qui étaient toujours là, l'air maladif et extrêmement nerveux.

"Donnez-moi les trois règles principales de Serpentard," dit Severus en s'avançant vers eux avec un air très intimidant.

"Prendre soin des nôtres." chuchota Pansy, la première à écarquillés les yeux de terreur.

"Et?" demanda Severus, la voix plus forte maintenant.

"Toujours aider un Serpentard dans le besoin d'abord," dit Malfoy, le visage plus blême qu'habituellement.

"Serpentard est notre famille et nous devons toujours rester soudés," dit Montague; ils avaient essentiellement dit la même chose.

"Les avez-vous suivi?" siffla Severus.

"Non, monsieur," dirent les élèves.

"Vous devriez vous estimez chanceux que je ne sois plus votre directeur de maison. Cependant, je m'assurerai que le professeur Slughorn s'occupera de vous convenablement." claqua Severus. Se retournant, il quitta les élèves qui tombèrent sur le sol, soulagés qu'il soit finalement parti.

"Venez," dit Severus, finalement sorti de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient troublés; ils avaient écouté la conversation. Faisant un rictus d'amusement, il les fit rapidement monter dans les escaliers pour les mener dans le bureau de Dumbledore. A l'intérieur, il y avait beaucoup d'autres élèves - de toutes les maisons - autour du bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur semblait complètement défait par le nombre d'élèves présents dans son bureau. Il remarqua, cependant, qu'il manquait un élève - Nicolas Potter.

"Que se passe-t-il?" demanda doucereusement Severus en se tenant près de Minerva, Filius et Pomona sans même avoir l'impression d'être un intrus.

"Madame Bones viendra lorsqu'elle aura consulté les dossiers puisqu'Ombrage clame qu'elle a reçu la permission adéquate." dit Minerva d'un air crispé, les griffes dehors; elle voulait la peau de cette femme. Qui était-elle pour oser blesser ses Gryffondors? Elle ressemblait énormément à Severus lorsqu'on en venait aux enfants appartenant à sa 'maison'.

"Fudge?" demanda Severus avec incrédulité.

"Apparemment," dit Flitwick.

"Je doute qu'il risquerait son poste," rétorqua Severus avec amusement.

"Vous marquez un point," dit pensivement Minerva. Fudge était un idiot mais il ne risquerait pas ouvertement son poste en autorisant cela. du moins, pas quelque chose qui pouvait se retourner contre lui. Cornelius ne pouvait être assez stupide pour signer n'importe quoi, non, ce n'était pas possible.

"Professeurs, sommes-nous obligés de rester ici?" demanda Daphné Greengrass, semblant s'adresser pour eux tous, même ceux des maisons différentes.

"Je crains, mes chers élèves, que nous ayons besoin de vous ici," dit Dumbledore en les regardant avec tristesse, "Dolorès Ombrage doit être punie pour ce qu'elle a fait." Il remarqua que tous les élèves présents n'avaient aucun lien au sein du Ministère, et avec des parents qui avaient été soupçonnés d'avoir des liens avec les mangemorts pendant la première guerre. Il n'avait pas employé le terme 'professeur' pour la désigner, comme Severus l'avait déclaré de façon très véhémente, elle n'était effectivement pas un professeur.

"Oui monsieur," dirent les élèves à l'unisson, l'air encore plus nerveux et inquiet désormais. Ils sursautèrent lorsque les flammes de la cheminée crépitèrent fortement, d'où en sortit un groupe de personnes.

Madame Bones et cinq Aurors.

"Elle disait en effet la vérité," dit Amelia Bones, son monocle était visiblement manquant. Elle avait de la paperasserie dans les mains et avait l'air grave et furieuse, mais aussi soulagée que sa nièce ne fasse pas partie des victimes. Elle tendit la paperasse à Dumbledore, qui le prit avec un air sombre, puis, parcourut les écritures.

"Y a-t-il un endroit où les élèves puissent prendre contact avec leurs parents? Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un avec eux lorsque nous les interrogerons." dit Shacklebolt en prenant le contrôle. Il était l'Auror le plus ancien ici, il en allait donc de son devoir.

"Vous pouvez utiliser cette cheminette," dit Dumbledore, la voix pleine de fatigue alors qu'il s'adressait à Shacklebolt, lui parlant comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. La discrétion était de rigueur pour ne pas que Voldemort prenne pour cible - avec un intérêt personnel - tous ceux qui pourraient faire partie de l'Ordre. Surtout ceux qui avait des liens avec le Ministère.

"Interrogez les enfants dans mon bureau, et les salles de classe alentours, si vous le souhaitez." proposa Minerva.

"Merci," dit Shacklebolt hochant de la tête dans sa direction. Les enfants contactèrent tous leurs parents, et heureusement, ils furent tous disponibles, ce qui simplifia le processus. Ou du moins, ils le pensaient, les pauvres Aurors durent se confronter à des parents hystériques et furieux. Bien que Shacklebolt ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré d'avoir mis Ombrage sous bonne garde, vu le regard assassin de Lady Zabini.

* * *

"MONSIEUR! Nous avons trouvé Potter!" dit Rusard en entrant en courant dans le bureau du directeur, hors d'haleine et son chat dans son sillage, comme d'habitude.

"Où?" demanda abruptement Dumbledore en se levant, Minerva était déjà debout l'air extrêmement soucieuse. Nick était porté disparu depuis trois heures, même l'ordre donné aux élèves pour qu'ils retournent dans leur salle commune avait échoué à ramener Nick chez Gryffondor.

"Envoyez-le à l'infirmerie, directeur, il était inconscient lorsque je l'ai trouvé." dit Rusard. Il l'avait cherché avec Slughorn, qui en avait reçu l'ordre par Severus. Il faisait léviter l'adolescent et Rusard avait reçu l'ordre d'alerter le directeur. Slughorn était apparemment pas très brillant, sinon, il aurait utilisé un patronus au lieu de fatiguer le pauvre cracmol.

"A-t-il été blessé?" demanda Minerva, les yeux écarquillés.

"Aucun signe, Minerva," dit Rusard en secouant la tête.

"Au moins, c'est rassurant," soupira Minerva avec soulagement, "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de vérifier comment va mon Gryffondor."

"Souvenez-vous que vous avez d'autres élèves aussi," dit Severus avec mépris. Honnêtement, elle laissait tomber tous ces autres Gryffondors pour voir un seul élève. Certes, il était à l'infirmerie, mais les autres avaient besoin de leur directrice de maison.

Le feu de cheminée crépita à nouveau alors que Slughorn en sortait, l'air sérieux.

"Je vais m'occuper d'eux, Minerva," proposa Flitwick.

"Non, Severus a raison, je devrais aller voir Pomfresh et retourner les voir," dit Minerva. Severus avait raison, ce n'était pas juste pour eux; ils n'étaient peut-être pas à l'infirmerie, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il méritaient d'être abandonnés.

"Très bien," dit Flitwick.

Slughorn restait sur ses gardes face à Severus; il venait d'être admonesté comme un enfant de cinq ans pour ne pas avoir gardé un œil sur les Serpentards et maintenu les règles. Severus n'était plus l'élève auquel il avait enseigné, il était un sorcier adulte effrayant et bien cultivé. Slughorn espérait ne plus jamais en faire l'expérience. La magie avait suinté de son corps et sa colère était devenue plus intense de par ce simple fait. Alors, il s'était éloigné avec nervosité de la silhouette habillée de noir, il ne voulait pas de nouvelle réprimande.

"Je vais vous accompagner, Minerva," dit Dumbledore, "Rusard amenez le professeur Potter."

"Oui, directeur," dit Rusard en acquiesçant avant de repartir en courant du bureau, pour suivre l'ordre du directeur. Albus était la seule personne à laquelle Rusard ne parlait pas agressivement, il s'était bien trop démené pour avoir un poste ici à Poudlard. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas de magie, malgré les contestation que sa soit-disant 'famille' avait émise.

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard, les Aurors avaient finalement terminé, les parents étaient de retour chez eux et les élèves de nouveau dans leur salle commune. Les conversations étaient finies et tout le monde se sentait extrêmement fatigué. A l'extérieur de l'école, la nuit avait depuis longtemps recouvert le ciel et la pluie battait le vieux château, comme pour se débarrasser de l'immondice qu'avait commis Ombrage.

"Combien pensez-vous qu'elle va prendre?" demanda Minerva qui sirotait un whisky écossais, une variété moldue qu'elle appréciait tellement. Elle grignota ses sablés écossais; c'était son pêché mignon, elle en raffolait absolument.

"Objet illégal, victimes mineures, je dirais dix ans au minimum," dit Severus, les enfants du monde sorcier devraient être chéris puisqu'il y en avait tellement peu. Sur les îles britanniques en tout cas. On pouvait prendre dix ans de prison pour avoir fait usage de la magie en face de moldus; elle pourrait finir avec une peine plus lourde. Surtout en ces temps sombre.

"J'espère qu'elle en aura plus," dit ardemment Minerva.

"Elle pourrait," acquiesça Severus, "Mais est-ce sauf?" dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

"La sécurité a été renforcée, comme vous le savez bien, je ne pense pas que Voldemort aurait pu faire du mal à ses partisans." dit Dumbledore.

"Les détraqueurs auraient dû être rappelés." dit Severus.

"Ils auraient dû, mais il y a tellement de chose à faire. Nous avons augmenté le nombre d'Aurors positionnés à Azkaban au cas où le pire arriverait." dit Dumbledore.

"Albus! Où est mon fils?" demanda James en déboulant de la cheminée, l'air d'avoir pris quelques années d'un coup et pâle. Il semblait que l'information venait de lui être transmise, sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Il est à l'infirmerie, Lily est avec lui," dit Dumbledore sur un ton apaisant.

James déglutit, avant de hocher de la tête avec attention, puis sortit comme une flèche du bureau du directeur jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Hors d'haleine, courbaturé et suant, il ouvrit finalement la porte de l'infirmerie et entra dans la pièce. Il comprit enfin la situation en voyant son fils allongé sur le lit, aussi pâle que les couvertures qui le couvraient. Le sentiment de culpabilité se déploya en lui, le faisant s'écrouler sur les genoux. Il était une nullité comme père; Harry s''était déshérité lui-même et les avait laissé complètement sans le sou. Il réalisa à ce moment que c'était probablement sa faute, il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé. Scènes après scènes, il se souvenait de son fils par vagues de flash. Son fils qui n'avait même pas été éduqué, qu'il avait complètement oublié, dans l'espoir de s'assurer que Nick serait le meilleur. Harry qui avait demandé un chat lorsqu'il était enfant et lui, qui en offrait un à Nick la seconde d'après. Puis, Harry demandant un familier pour aller à Poudlard et lui, qui lui répondait d'emprunter celui de Nick. Il avait lâché Harry et il le comprenait enfin. Son fiasco avec son fils cette année aussi revenait le hanter. Il avait seulement voulu rendre son fils meilleur, pour que lorsque le temps serait venu, il ait une chance contre Voldemort. Dans son entêtement, il avait ignoré son fils, l'avait tyrannisé et maintenant…il était si pâle et inconscient sur le lit de l'infirmerie…et il priait pour que cela n'ait rien avoir avec ce qu'il lui avait fait.

"Comment va-t-il Pomfresh?" demanda James d'une voix éraillée, se levant finalement du sol de pierres, le visage défait empli de honte.

"Il souffre de déshydratation; sa gorge est endommagée, dû à des vomissements excessifs. Il souffre d'une perte de sang, mais la chose la plus inquiétante de tout est que ses réserves magiques son non existantes. N'utilisez pas de magie près de lui, je crains que nous pourrions le perdre sinon." dit Pomfresh sur un ton professionnel.

"Q-que voulez-vous dire?" croassa James, les yeux écarquillés par la peur de perdre son fils.

Lily se contenta de rester silencieuse, les yeux complètement rouges, gonflés et brillants comme si elle avait pleuré pendant des heures.

"Cela veut dire que ces heures sont cruciales," dit honnêtement Pomfresh.

"Et dans le cas contraire?" demanda James en humidifiant nerveusement ses lèvres sèches.

"Il pourrait mourir, ou devenir un cracmol si sa réserve magique ne se réapprovisionne pas d'elle-même." dit calmement Pomfresh. Elle détestait donné de mauvaises nouvelles aux parents, c'était la pire chose qu'elle puisse dire à un parent.

"Cracmol?" s'étouffa James, les yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

"Il a utilisé sa magie au delà de ses capacités; son corps ne peut simplement plus le supporter. Dites-moi, a-t-il utilisé de la magie pendant les vacances d'été?" demanda Pomfresh. Elle n'avait pas demandé à Lily car, pour être franche, la femme avait été hystérique. Roxy était elle aussi venue, mais l'infirmière avait été obligé de renvoyer la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne soit témoin de la crise de sa mère.

"Oui," dit James avec confusion.

"C'est pour cela. On donne aux enfants des vacances, le temps qu'ils réapprovisionnent leur réserve magique, pour qu'ils puissent grandir et accroître leur capacité magique, ainsi, nous n'avons aucun problème à l'utiliser à l'âge adulte." dit Pomfresh, le visage sans émotion. "C'est pour cette raison que l'éducation magique prend sept ans. S'il n'y a pas de pause, cela peut mener à ce que vous voyez, problèmes mentaux, épuisement, chute de la réserve magique, devenir un cracmol ou mourir."

"Pourquoi Albus ne nous l'a pas dit?" demanda James, l'air défait.

"Parce qu'entraîner Nick était plus important," claqua amèrement Lily.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour Nick maintenant?" demanda James, ignorant Lily pour le moment. Il devait apprendre le plus d'information possible sur son fils. Son entraînement d'Auror lui servait finalement à quelque chose puisqu'il se calmait.

"Il est dans le coma, tout ce que nous pouvons espérer est que son noyau magique se restaure et se ravitaille de lui-même. Je lui ai donné une potion de régénération sanguine, alors c'est redevenu normal. Nous lui avons fait une perfusion pour qu'il soit hydraté. La cicatrice qu'à fait la plume de sang a été photographiée et soignée. Je crains que nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que prier." dit Pomfresh.

James déglutit difficilement; il hocha de la tête en remerciement et s'assit à côté de sa femme. L'amenant dans une étreinte pour se conforter, alors qu'ils restaient vigilants vis à vis de leur fils. Il espérait et priait que Nick s'en sorte et si cela arrivait, il jurait d'aller présenter ses excuses auprès d'Harry, pour lui dire qu'il comprenait finalement. Qu'ils méritaient le châtiment qui leur tombait dessus. Il comprenait finalement pourquoi Dumbledore leur disait de ne jamais parler méchamment d'Harry en sa présence. Dumbledore savait lui aussi qu'ils le méritaient, comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas l'avoir réalisé?

Pomfresh quitta l'infirmerie pour laisser un peu d'intimité à la famille. Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers, qui se trouvaient jute à côté de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas pu utiliser de sort de surveillance sur Nick, alors elle devrait régulièrement le contrôler. D'un coup de baguette, elle mit une alarme pour se réveiller deux heures plus tard.

* * *

"Severus, que s'est-il passé?" demanda Eileen qui était assise près du feu de cheminée en robe de chambre. Il était vraiment surpris de la voir, il était près de minuit. Que faisait-elle encore éveillée? Elle avait besoin de se reposer, elle n'était plus aussi jeune qu'avant, potion ou non.

"Où est Harry?" demanda Severus avec fatigue, le garçon devait probablement se sentir abandonné. Il avait invectivé Minerva pour la même chose que ce qu'il faisait à propos de son apprenti. Heureusement, Harry comprendrait que ses Serpentards n'avaient personne à qui se confier. Personne d'autre que lui bien sûr.

"Il dort. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Comment vont tes Serpentards?" demanda Eileen.

"Aussi bien que l'on pourrait s'y attendre," répondit calmement Severus, la voix éraillée à force d'avoir crié toute la journée. Il avait vraiment oublié à quel point sa gorge pouvait être abîmée. "Comment va Harry?"

"Il est allé au lit très confus," dit Eileen. Severus s'en sentit coupable, "Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait complètement coupé les vivres aux Potter. Il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il doit faire avec cette information. Je lui ai aussi assuré que rien de ce qu'avait dit Nick était vrai. Je lui ai dit que tes Serpentards étaient blessés et que c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle tu n'étais pas encore revenu. Que tu ferais exactement la même chose pour lui. Il le sait, il m'a dit que tu l'avait aidé dans mon appartement après tout." finit-elle.

Un poids disparut des épaules de Severus en entendant cela.

"Et pour Nick Potter?" demanda Eileen.

"C'est grave. Il souffre apparemment de malnutrition, de déshydratation et d'un épuisement magique tellement grave qu'il ne lui reste plus de réserve. Il est dans le coma et il ferait mieux d'y rester si son noyau magique n'est pas restauré." dit Severus.

"Severus!" réprimanda Eileen, "S'il devient un cracmol, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui l'attendra." finit-elle de façon plus mordante.

Severus se radoucit, "Je sais, tout ce nous pouvons espérer, c'est que le sale gamin pourri gâté s'en sorte."

"Oui, pour toutes les parties concernées, en particulier Harry." dit Eileen, "Sinon, ils auront un autre Nick entre leurs mains. Pas gâté par contre, mais Dumbledore n'apprends jamais de ses erreurs. Aucun doute que d'ici un an, Harry finirait dans les même conditions."

"Je sais," dit Severus.

"Veux-tu une part de gâteau? Harry a simplement adoré," dit Eileen.

"Non, je suis épuisé, je veux juste dormir puisque je dois me lever tôt demain." dit Severus incapable de retenir son bâillement.

"Je vais le conserver pour un autre jour alors," dit Eileen.

"Va au lit maman," dit Severus, la voix empli de tendresse, une tendresse qu'il n'éprouvait pas pour elle lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'utilisait pas sa magie contre son père. Pourquoi elles ne les avait pas éloigné de ces abus, mais, cela était fini maintenant et il se promit de ne plus y repenser.

"Très bien mon chéri, bonne nuit," dit-elle en se levant. Elle embrassa son fils sur la joue et sortit silencieusement du salon.

* * *

Et voilà,

Je vais entamer une autre semaine d'examen (Je déteste l'économie!) :'(

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, dans lequel James se remet en question. Il était temps!

Merci beaucoup pour ceux qui suivent cette traduction et l'apprécient. Et je pense que j'aurai plus de temps à la fin de la semaine prochaine!

A bientôt!


	36. Chapter 36

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteur: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

**Procès et Condamnation**

* * *

Severus s'était levé plus tôt qu'habituellement et était assis, profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées depuis plus d'une heure. Il savait, malgré ce qu'avait dit Harry, qu'il se sentirait encore abandonné. Il devait faire comprendre à Harry qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Harry restait un adolescent et il n'avait jamais vraiment grandi et expérimenté les émotions qu'il aurait du vivre. A la place, toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenti était négatives. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment il avait grandi; Harry ne parlait jamais de sa vie. Il frissonna rien qu'en y pensant; être ignoré par sa propre famille. Errant comme un fantôme, se sentant vide. Harry ne l'avait pas du tout mérité. Severus aurait voulu avoir fait plus que de casser le nez de James Potter. Le fait que ses sentiments jouaient une grande partie ne l'aidait pas du tout. Il n'était pas un homme qui tombait facilement amoureux ; pour rendre les choses encore pire, c'était une personne qui avait l'âge d'être son fils. Le fils de son ancien ennemi en plus.

Juste à ce moment, Harry arriva, et il avait l'air épuisé. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir bien dormi du tout. La nourriture apparut sur la table, alors qu'Harry se laissait presque tomber sur sa chaise en clignant des yeux de façon ensommeillée.

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda Severus en posant sa tasse de café sur la table, il venait de réaliser qu'elle était vide. Il semblait avoir bu la tasse entière, plongé dans ses pensées.

"Fatigué," confirma Harry, sa nuit n'avait pas du tout été de tout repos. Il avait fait d'horribles cauchemars sur Eileen et Severus qui le traitaient comme l'avaient fait ses parents. Et cela ne l'aidait pas qu'il se souvienne de choses de son enfance qu'il avait oublié. Il se souvenait être resté dans des couches humides pendant que ses parents pouponnaient Nick. Il leur disait que ses fesses lui faisaient mal, mais tout ce qu'ils se contentaient de faire était de remplacer magiquement la couche et continuer leur train de vie. Cela devait s'être passé juste après la chute de Voldemort. Ils devaient s'être mis à l'ignorer juste après.

"Cauchemars?" demanda Severus, se demandant si Harry voudrait un jour se confier à quelqu'un à propos de ce qu'il avait traversé. Cela n'en avait pas l'air, il faisait énormément confiance à Eileen et Severus et pourtant, il ne leur avait rien dit.

"Oui, pas ceux des cachots du Manoir Malfoy par contre – pour une fois." dit Harry, bien qu'après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il les préférait. Attrapant sa fourchette, il commença à manger, pensant que la conversation était terminée.

"Je comprends. Ma mère et toi avez parlé hier soir?" questionna Severus commençant à manger son propre petit-déjeuner. Il préférait éviter de manger de la nourriture froide et cela n'avait plus la même saveur lorsque c'était réchauffé magiquement.

"Oui," murmura calmement Harry, le seul bon point de la veille avait été le gâteau. Personne n'avait jamais célébré ses réussites. Il s'était senti sur un petit nuage jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne reparte sur tout ce que lui avait dit Nick Potter. Le côté intelligent en lui savait que ce qu'avait dit Nick n'était pas vrai, mais son côté encore enfant - encore blessé par ce que sa famille lui avait fait vivre – pensait que c'était peut-être vrai. Ils méritaient tout ce qu'ils subissaient. Puis Eileen lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux comme personne d'autre ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle lui avait dit de façon plutôt directe que ce n'était que des idioties. Elle lui avait ensuite rappelé que Lily travaillait dans l'école, en tant que professeur. James était un Auror, plutôt haut placé dans les rangs et recevait un gros salaire pour ses heures de travail. Ils ne pouvaient pas autant se soucier de l'argent, sauf s'ils dépensaient tout dans des choses futiles.

"En es-tu venu à des conclusions?" demanda Severus en observant Harry, ses yeux exprimant tout ce qu'il ressentait. Ils étaient si semblables à ceux de Lily, et pourtant, si différents. Lily n'avait jamais eu cette sombre couleur jade comme ceux d'Harry. Harry en avait trop vu pour contempler le monde avec un regard d'enfant émerveillé et plein d'innocence.

"Je ne donnerai rien aux Potter," dit Harry en contractant ses épaules comme s'il pensait qu'une dispute allait survenir. "Ils travaillent tous les deux; ils devraient avoir assez pour survivre. Je ne compte pas les laisser me faire sentir coupable d'avoir de l'argent. C'était le contraire pendant des années et ils ne m'ont jamais donné une seule noise." Roxy et Nick recevaient de l'argent de poche bien entendu. Et Harry? Comme d'habitude, il était oublié.

"T'attends-tu à une dispute, Harry?" demanda Severus en dissimulant son amusement.

"Je ne sais pas," dit honnêtement Harry, il ne savait vraiment plus du tout.

"Je vois," dit Severus. Ces deux mots voulaient dire bien plus de choses qu'aimait à le penser Harry. Il ne savait plus du tout comment allaient les choses, où il en était. Alors, il avait été blessé par les actions de Severus la veille, comme celui-ci l'avait suspecté.

Harry finit son assiette, la poussa légèrement et se remplit une tasse de café. Il avait bu un peu de jus d'orange; il était maintenant temps de prendre quelque chose qui le maintiendrait éveillé. Alors qu'il le faisait, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire ce jour-là, ou si Severus allait encore se rendre quelque part. Il se rendait compte qu'il était grincheux, mais il voulait simplement quelqu'un qui le fasse passer en premier. Lui contre le monde, mais il semblait que cette personne était plutôt insaisissable pour lui.

"Dolorès Ombrage et Cornelius Fudge ont été arrêtés," dit doucereusement Severus. Le journal n'était pas encore arrivé mais il était prêt à parier tous ses gallions que l'information serait en première page.

"Fudge?" demanda Harry avec confusion. Il tourna finalement toute son attention vers Severus.

"Oui, il a autorisé l'usage des plumes de sang à Poudlard," dit Severus doucereusement. "Aimerais-tu aller à leur procès?"

"Pourquoi?" demanda Harry, déconcerté. Pourquoi voudrait-il assister à leur procès? Ils ne représentaient rien pour lui.

"Pour voir la justice être accomplie. Je vais y assister puisque je suis celui qui ai fait ces allégations; ils voudront m'interroger." dit Severus, "Quelques uns de mes Serpentards ont été blessé au cours de sa recherche de pouvoir."

Severus pouvait voir le sentiment de culpabilité dans les yeux d'Harry, "Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, je ne te blâme pas du tout" dit Severus.

"J'aurais dû penser aux autres au lieu d'être aussi vindicatif." dit Harry en déglutissant difficilement.

"Après tout ce que t'ont fait traverser les Potter, tu a le droit d'être rancunier, tu m'as bien compris?" dit Severus d'une voix froide et dure.

Doucement, Harry lâcha un petit sourire et hocha de la tête.

"D'accord," dit Harry, et assez étrangement, il se sentit bien mieux.

"Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable de toute façon, tu me l'as dit directement, ce n'est pas comme si les élèves avaient souffert encore plus." dit Severus.

"Oui monsieur," répondit Harry.

"Bonjour," dit Eileen en entrant. Elle avait l'air bien reposée; au moins, l'un d'entre eux avait passé une bonne nuit. "Vous avez l'air épuisé, les garçons; vous n'avez pas bien dormi?"

"Pas vraiment," murmurèrent les deux hommes, légèrement contrariés par la bonne humeur d'Eileen.

"Alors, qu'allez-vous étudier aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant et un autre plat apparut avec un récipient rempli de café pour eux trois.

"Lecture ce matin et potion l'après-midi, si le Ministère ne nous contacte pas," dit doucereusement Severus.

"Pourquoi voudrait-il vous contacter? Et pourquoi aussi tôt?" demanda Eileen en tartinant sa tranche de toast tout en regardant son fils avec un air interrogatif.

"Ils voudront savoir comment je l'ai découvert, c'est le Ministre de la magie qu'ils ont arrêté, mère. Ils auront besoin de prouver son innocence ou sa culpabilité et même s'il n'est pas coupable, ils auront besoin d'un autre Ministre de la magie." dit Severus, "Aussi idiot qu'il le soit, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cela. Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher un nouveau Ministre de la magie." Cela devra être une personne magiquement puissante, quelqu'un qui résistait à l'Imperium – sinon, ils n'auraient qu'à livrer le Ministère au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Harry, tout confus.

"Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux alentours, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de candidats pour être Ministre. Ceux qui le seront seront soient dans sa poche ou suicidaires. Tout le monde sait que le Ministère sera ciblé; il s'agit de savoir quand. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de fort, du côté de la lumière et capable de se défendre contre les attaques mentales." dit Severus.

"Oh," dit Harry en se sentant stupide, bien entendu, Voldemort voudrait prendre le contrôle si on lui donnait la moindre occasion. La question était compliquée, était-il prêt à prendre une telle décision? L'homme qu'il avait rencontré ne l'était pas. Il était encore trop faible, ses partisans n'étaient pas vraiment forts. Ceux qui avaient été puissants étaient à Azkaban, l'un d'entre eux avait reçu le Baiser bien sûr. Il était peut-être parti, mais Harry se souvenait de lui tous les jours. Il avait encore des cicatrices qui ne disparaîtraient jamais en travers de la poitrine; il retint un frémissement en se rappelant de la douleur. On disait que le temps pansait les plaies, mais il avait appris à un jeune âge que ce n'était pas vrai. Il était toujours effrayé de ce que lui avaient fait les Potter. Ce que sa propre famille lui avait fait. Rétrospectivement, il préférait les cicatrices visibles, mais qu'il le veuille ou non, elles étaient là et ne guériraient jamais complètement.

"C'est ce qu'il a fait la dernière fois, il voulait contrôler de la meilleure façon possible en réunissant le plus de partisans possible. S'il s'introduit à Azkaban, prend possession du Ministère et s'empare de Poudlard, alors, le monde n'aura plus une seule chance." dit Severus. Il avait été mangemort, il savait que les plans de Voldemort n'avaient jamais changé. Sauf une fois…plusieurs années auparavant, il avait mis tous ses plans de côté pour tuer un nouveau né. Simplement à cause d'une prophétie qui annonçait que l'enfant aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Cela pouvait toujours être dans ses plans; il voulait probablement toujours tuer le garçon qui a survécu, enfin…Nick en fait, puisqu'il n'était qu'un imposteur. Après cela, ses plans redeviendraient probablement les même qu'auparavant. Azkaban, le Ministère de la Magie et ensuite Poudlard.

"N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas faire cela?" demanda simplement Harry, alarmé. Il ne pouvait pas battre le Ministère, ni Poudlard! Il savait que la plupart des gens qui se battront contre Voldemort seraient soit menacés, soit maintenus sous Imperium.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est trop puissant, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons mais, ce n'est pas assez," dit Severus en avalant une grosse quantité de son café noir. C'était ce genre de conversations qui lui faisait réaliser à quel point Harry en savait peu. Cependant, il n'allait pas le cacher à l'adolescent, il devait savoir, il avait besoin d'être préparé à faire ce qu'il devait faire. Pour rester en vie à la fin. Il n'entraînait pas Harry à vaincre Voldemort mais, à survivre et tuer.

"Dumbledore a une sorte d'Ordre, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Harry. Il n'avait pas l'intention de demander pourquoi l'un d'entre eux ne s'avançait pas pour devenir Ministre.

"Comment le sais-tu?" demanda Severus avec surprise.

Harry fixa la table comme s'il hésitait à leur dire ou non, "James…avait pour habitude de raconter des histoires à Nick le soir. J'écoutais derrière la porte; je me souviens avoir été surpris un jour. Il m'a juste dit d'aller me coucher et il est allé directement dans la chambre de Roxy pour lui relire le conte des trois frères."

"Il lui a dit pour l'Ordre?" demanda Severus. La stupidité de James Potter ne connaissait-elle aucune limites?

"Oui," dit Harry, déconcerté par la question stupéfaite de Severus.

"A-t-il donné des noms?" demanda Severus, la voix toujours imprégnée de ce ton stupéfait.

Eileen continuait son petit-déjeuner tout en écoutant ses deux garçons parler. Elle ne les interrompait pas, elle savait ce qu'était l'Ordre mais, Severus n'avait jamais donné de détails sur qui, quand et où concernant l'Ordre. Les informations qu'il pouvait donner étaient trop dangereuses et franchement, Eileen comprenait tout à fait. Elle savait également que la moindre information serait dangereuse.

"Il parlait beaucoup de la famille Bones, Lupin, Black et Maugrey, et aussi Dumbledore bien sûr…la plupart du temps à propos des combats auxquels ils ont participé pour déjouer les plans de Voldemort." dit Harry.

Severus se contenta de secouer la tête; vraiment, il se demandait comment Potter parvenait à rester en vie en étant aussi stupide. Puis, il aborda un autre problème. "Tu devrais arrêter de te référer à lui par son nom." l'avertit-il d'une voix pleine d'inquiétude.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Harry, son café fini, il se remplit une nouvelle tasse. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il pourrait s'endormir immédiatement.

"Pendant la dernière guerre, il a apposé une malédiction sur son nom, quiconque…d'assez stupide pour prononcer son nom aurait une visite des mangemorts et serait tué. C'est ainsi qu'il est parvenu à tuer autant de membres de l'Ordre pendant son dernier règne de terreur." dit Severus.

"Une malédiction?" demanda Harry, il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel auparavant.

"Oui, peu importe les protections sous lesquels vous vous trouvez, peu importe à quel point votre maison est sécurisée, il détruit toutes les protections, boucliers et sorts qui y sont apposés. Cela les amènera ici si tu prononces son nom; ils arriveront à entrer ici, tu comprends?" dit Severus, il ne le disait pas pour être méchant, mais c'était la vérité.

"A part s'il y a un charme de Fidelitas," intervint Eileen.

Severus hocha de la tête, concédant ce point à Eileen.

"Je comprends," dit Harry, créant une note mentale de ne plus utiliser ce nom. Il préférerait s'arracher les bras et jambes plutôt que de laisser quelque chose arriver à Eileen ou Severus.

"Bien," dit Severus, satisfait que ce point ait été abordé.

"Excusez moi," dit Harry en se levant de sa chaise et sortant précipitamment de la pièce, les jambes serrées. Ni Eileen, ni Severus eurent à réfléchir pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Harry avait bu trois cafés et un jus d'orange – il avait bien évidemment besoin d'aller aux toilettes - désespérément.

Mère et fils partagèrent un sourire amusé, qui disparut lorsque le courrier arriva.

"Je te l'avais dit," dit Severus souriant sèchement, il y avait une lettre du Ministère de la Magie qui semblait officielle, avec un 'urgent' tamponné dessus.

"En effet," dit Eileen qui se moquait gentiment en utilisant le mot préféré de son fils pour lui répondre.

Severus renifla avec amusement en ouvrant la lettre du Ministère en premier. Eh bien, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Cela arrivait beaucoup plus tôt que ce à quoi il s'attendait. A dix heures, ils ne laissaient pas beaucoup de temps aux gens. Les parents devaient récupérer leurs enfants à Poudlard, avertir de leur absence ce jour-là et les accompagner au Ministère à temps pour témoigner au procès d'Ombrage. Pour autant qu'il le sache, chacun des parents avaient accepté avec colère que leurs enfants viennent témoigner. Le scandale que cela avait fait! Chacun avait accablé tour à tour Dumbledore. Pour une fois, Severus ne ressentait pas du tout de compassion pour ce qui arrivait à Dumbledore. Il aurait dû réaliser ce qu'il se passait dans son école avec tous ses fichus fantômes et portraits qui gardaient un œil sur le château.

"Il n'y a rien pour moi?" demanda Harry, en revenant s'asseoir. Severus lui donna deux lettres avec des écritures manuscrites, elles étaient de ses amis. Harry les éventra joyeusement et commença à les lire.

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?" demanda Harry en abaissant la lettre avec un air choqué et vindicatif.

"Je suppose que tu parles de Nick Potter?" demanda Severus en baissant sa propre lettre.

"Oui," dit Harry.

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu le savoir?" demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

Harry rougit sombrement. Ne voulant pas admettre ses véritables sentiments, il s'en tint à un "Non."

"Bien sûr que si, je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry; tu as le droit de ressentir cela pour eux. Surtout après ce qu'il t'ont fait subir." dit sombrement Severus. C'était la première fois qu'Harry lui mentait aussi ouvertement et cela le froissait. Une autre partie de lui voulait faire intensifier le rougissement d'Harry; il était absolument saisissant ainsi, Severus était à peine capable de se retenir de gémir ou de lui mordre les lèvres. Ce serait terriblement inapproprié; il écarta ces pensées de son esprit. Il y penserait plus tard, en privé. Lorsqu'il n'aurait pas à se préoccuper d'être surpris.

"C'est vraiment mauvais?" demanda-t-il, le rougissement quittant son visage.

"Il va mal; il est plongé dans le coma, un coma magique. son noyau magique s'est fractionné, il est complètement vidé de magie. Si son noyau ne se réveille pas et ne commence pas à se réapprovisionner lui même en magie, il pourrait devenir un cracmol. Si cela arrive, son corps pourrait ne plus répondre et il pourrait mourir." dit sombrement et honnêtement Severus.

"Alors, ils pourraient découvrir pour moi," dit doucement Harry, le visage blême.

"Ils pourraient, en le devinant, oui. Espérons que Potter se rétablisse." dit Severus.

"Les potions ne peuvent pas aider?" demanda Harry presque désespérément.

"Rien ne peut forcer un noyau magique de se remettre à fonctionner, il le fait de lui-même." dit Severus. "C'est pour cette raison que la situation est si grave."

Harry se mordit la lèvre, ses pensées examinant les 'pour' et les 'contre'.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri, si cela arrive, tu pourras t'inquiéter. Il est inutile de paniquer et de s'inquiéter pour rien." l'apaisa Eileen. Sa voix coupant court à la panique interne de Harry.

"Mère à raison, Harry. Je sais que c'est dur mais il est inutile de s'inquiéter à ce stade." dit honnêtement Severus. Il savait, malgré ce qu'ils disaient, qu'Harry allaient s'inquiéter. Il le faisait tout le temps; il semblait avoir peur d'être découvert. Severus ne le comprenait pas mais il était terrifié de cela. Un jour, le monde sorcier le découvrirait, c'était certain. C'était inévitable.

"Je vais essayer," acquiesça Harry.

"Bien, je vais partir à dix heures, il n'en tient qu'à toi de décider si tu veux venir ou non." dit Severus en regardant sa montre. "En attendant, vous pouvez lire votre livre pendant que je prépare un questionnaire pour vous. Vous devriez avoir assez de temps pour tout faire si vous commencez maintenant."

"Oui, monsieur," répondit Harry en remarquant que Severus était redevenu le 'Maître des potions' et respectant cela.

"Bien" dit Severus.

Eileen se contenta de sourire alors qu'elle finissait son petit-déjeuner. Elle était si heureuse ici, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Severus avait raison, tout était différent maintenant. Elle se faisait de nouveau souvenirs dans sa maison d'enfance. De bons souvenirs, des souvenirs qui effaçaient les anciens. Elle avait honnêtement cru qu'elle ne supporterait d'être ici que quelques mois, avant que son appartement ne finisse par lui manquer. Ce n'était pas arrivé; elle adorait être ici, avec ses deux garçons. Si seulement elle parvenait à monter un plan bien ficelé pour les mettre ensemble. Harry aurait bientôt seize ans, elle pensait également à organiser une fête d'anniversaire. Inviter quelques Maîtres des potions et leurs apprentis, mais aussi les amis d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire avant; tous les enfants en méritaient une, alors elle devait lui en organiser une.

"Que vas-tu faire, maman?" demanda Severus avec curiosité.

"Je vais lire le livre qu'Harry m'a prêté," dit Eileen. Harry adorait les livres que Luna lui avait offert. Harry semblait être intéressé par les choses moldues; c'était pour cette raison que Luna lui avait offert des livres. L'un d'entre eux était sur l'Égypte Antique et les croyances moldues. Harry avait demandé à Eileen si elle voulait en lire un et elle avait accepté, il y avait tellement peu de chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Severus hocha de la tête et fit apparaître des feuilles, des plumes et bien entendu, le livre qu'Harry devait lire. Il était plutôt abîmé; Severus l'avait lu de nombreuse fois. Il le tendit à Harry, qui l'ouvrit sur son 'bureau' et commença à le lire. Il le faisait depuis presque un an maintenant.

* * *

Il était dix heures moins dix lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Manoir Prince, les deux hommes étaient capables de transplaner. Harry avait déjà été au Ministère alors il savait où aller. Puisqu'il avait eu son permis de transplanage, il avait le droit de transplaner et Severus savait que plus il le ferait et mieux il y serait habitué. Plus on transplanait et mieux on réussissait à transplaner d'un endroit inconnu. Ce qui était utile pendant la guerre.

"Allons-y," dit Severus, "Salle d'audience numéro cinq."

"C'est bondé," dit Harry en jetant un regard aux alentours avec ahurissement. Cela n'avait pas été aussi bondé lorsqu'il était allé passé son examen de transplanage le jour d'avant.

"Cela arrive lorsque des gens, tel que le Ministre de la magie, sont mis en examen," dit Severus "En particulier s'il a blessé le garçon qui a survécu." sa voix était moqueuse.

Harry ricana avec amusement alors qu'il accélérait le pas - Severus marchait vraiment vite et il avait de plus longues jambes que lui. Se mordillant les lèvres, il observa de derrière le Maître des potions. Il ne devrait vraiment pas penser à lui de cette façon, se débarrassant de ses pensées, il rattrapa l'homme. Craignant d'être tenté de continuer à regarder et de finir par être surpris. Cela n'arrêta cependant pas ses pensées, la tentation était une mauvaise chose. Il était déjà bien content de pouvoir contenir sa libido, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'avoir une érection en plein milieu du Ministère de la Magie.

"C'est possible que le Ministre soit innocent?" demanda Harry, pensant à autre chose pour arrêter ses mauvaises pensées. Pourquoi était-il toujours attiré par les hommes plus âgés?

"Non, il y a des traces de sa magie sur le contrat, sinon, il n'y aurait pas de procès. Personne n'accuserait le Ministre de la magie sans preuve. C'est beaucoup trop risqué de faire une telle chose." dit doucereusement Severus. Il pouvait voir d'après le visage d'Harry qu'il avait posé cette question en sachant déjà la réponse. Il ne croyait pas plus que lui en l'innocence du Ministre. Ce fut à se moment qu'il remarqua les deux ronds rouges sur les joues d'Harry. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lire les pensées d'Harry, là, tout de suite. Il dut se souvenir qu'ils étaient au Ministère de la Magie, les pensées qu'il avait devraient attendre pour plus tard. Heureusement, son rougissement s'amenuisait, faisant Severus soupirer de soulagement. Franchement, il n'avait plus eu ce genre de réaction depuis son adolescence! Lorsqu'il avait treize ans. Et pourtant, il était incapable de contrôler ses réactions face à Harry.

"Combien d'années va-t-il prendre s'il va à Azkaban?" demanda Harry, heureusement, le rougissement sur ses joues avait disparu.

"Ça, je ne peux pas le dire, je ne garde généralement aucun compte rendu des procès du Ministère, mais, c'est le Ministre de la magie, alors je dirais que sa sentence sera pire que celle d'Ombrage puisqu'il a un statut plus élevé." expliqua Severus.

"Oui," dit Harry en pleine réflexion. Il n'avait été à un procès qu'une seule fois; heureusement, ses souvenirs de pensine avaient suffit. Il n'avait pas été forcé de s'asseoir et d'expliquer tout ce qu'il avait subi à une foule pleine de sorciers et sorcières. Le Magenmagot pour être exacte, des gens qui étaient des chefs de familles. Il y existait beaucoup d'endroits où les représentants de familles pouvaient avoir des Sièges. Le Magenmagot en était un très bon exemple; un siège au sein du Conseil d'administration en était un autre exemple. Et puis, il y avait les sièges plutôt rares au sein de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Seules quelques familles dans le Royaume Uni y avaient des sièges et cela pouvait très facilement leur être enlevé.

Une fois encore, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, Harry remarqua que ce n'était pas du tout différent que la salle d'audience numéro dix. Bien qu'il faisait plus chaud, peut-être parce que celle-ci se trouvait moins dans les profondeurs du Ministère. Severus hocha de la tête en direction de Dumbledore et pris son siège; Harry le suivit en gardant les yeux baissés pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Il détestait que les gens le regardent; il en avait eu bien assez avec le Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir des araignées sur lui, qu'il était jugé. Il ne savait pas comment Nick faisait; cela le rendait malade, lui retournait l'estomac.

Harry sortit son livre et commença à lire, s'il était là pour un moment – autant qu'il lise pour éviter l'ennui.

* * *

Harry leva les yeux lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir; Dolorès Ombrage avait été emmené à l'intérieur. Elle avait l'air pâle et tremblante. Elle semblait avoir perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle n'avait plus son horrible tailleur rose qu'elle aimait tant porter. Si elle était arrêtée, elle n'en porterait plus du tout; elle aurait le charmant uniforme que tous les autres détenus portaient à Azkaban. Le costume à rayures noires et blanches.

Elle fut attachée à la chaise à la seconde où son dos la toucha, les chaînes s'enroulant étroitement et douloureusement autour d'elle.

"Maintenant que l'accusée est présente, nous pouvons commencer," dit Madame Bones en se levant. "Êtes-vous prêt?"

Harry savait qu'elle s'adressait à Weasley, Percy Weasley qui écrivait tout ce qui était prononcé. Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas de plume à papote? Il ne le saurait jamais. "Oui, madame," répondit Percy en rapprochant la pile de feuilles de lui et en hochant de la tête comme un chiot impatient, l'air de vouloir obtenir son approbation et son attention.

"Le procès de Dolorès Jane Ombrage, le dix juin," dit Madame Bones, la voix résonnant dans la pièce. Harry observait Ombrage avec curiosité; il voulait savoir pourquoi elle avait fait cela.

"Interrogateur: Amelia Susan Bones, Chef du Département de la Justice Magique. Scribe de l'audience; Percy Ignatius Weasley et Brian Sanchez, avocat de la défense." dit Madame Bones, il manquait un bon nombre de personnes et puisque Fudge et Ombrage étaient partis, elle était la seule interrogatrice.

"Venons en aux charges!" dit Madame Bones, en mettant ses lunettes et déroulant un parchemin.

"Mise en danger d'élèves mineurs,"

"Torture d'élèves, au moyen de plumes de sang"

"Utilisation illégale de plumes de sang,"

"Causant l'épuisement magique de Nicolas Potter et son état de coma,"

Une fois qu'elle en eu finit avec les charges, elle enroula à nouveau le parchemin et le plaça sur son bureau. Enlevant ses lunettes, elle refit face à Ombrage. "Vous êtes Dolorès Jane Ombrage, du numéro deux de Terre-en-Lande, n'est-ce pas?"

"Oui," dit nerveusement Ombrage.

"Vous n'avez rien à ajouter concernant les charges? Les niez-vous?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'avais la permission, je ne mérite pas d'être condamnée à Azkaban pour avoir fait quelque chose qui m'avait été permis." dit Ombrage en essayant de se montrer hautaine mais échouant.

"Donc, vous admettez avoir utilisé une plume de sang sur des mineurs qui se trouvaient sous votre protection?" dit Madame Bones, peut-être qu'ils pourraient éviter aux élèves de témoigner après tout. Elle pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient terrifiés, assis près de leurs parents au fond de la salle d'audience. D'autres étaient assis plus haut, concentrés sur ce qu'il se passait et fixant bravement du regard Ombrage avec mépris.

"J'en avais l'autorisation," insista-t-elle.

"Vous avez torturé des élèves, vous ne pensiez sérieusement pas que vous pourriez vous en sortir avec cette excuse tout de même?" demanda Madame Bones avec incrédulité.

"On m'a donné le feu vert," dit Ombrage. Il semblait que c'était tout ce que le crapaud était prêt à dire pour sa défense.

"Quelle raison vous donnait le droit de torturer des élèves? Qui plus est, Nick Potter?" demanda Madame Bones.

"Il refusait d'étudier. Notre monde repose sur ses épaules et il ne voulait pas lancer les sorts que je lui demandais." dit Ombrage.

Harry se tendit en entendant ses mots; il devait s'empêcher de réagir de quelque façon que ce soit.

"Et pourquoi le pensiez-vous?" demanda Madame Bones en secouant la tête. Franchement? Un garçon de quinze ans était censé mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait entendu de toute sa vie.

"Il l'a vaincu il y a plusieurs années auparavant, il doit le refaire," dit Ombrage.

"Si vous le pensez, alors qu'allez-vous faire maintenant? Vos actes ont très bien pu rendre Nick Potter cracmol." dit Madame Bones avec colère.

"Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions," dit Ombrage, l'air contrit pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle d'audience.

"Vous n'avez rien de plus à ajouter pour votre défense?" demanda Madame Bones. Finalement, les élèves n'auraient pas besoin d'être appelé. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous que cela se passe aussi simplement. Dans le cas contraire, elle n'aurait pas demandé à faire sortir les élèves de l'école pour les faire venir ici.

"Mes actions pourraient très bien avoir sauvé le Monde Sorcier, et vous m'auriez remercié." dit Ombrage en aggravant son cas.

Bones se leva et jeta un regard alentour, rencontrant les yeux de chaque membre du Magenmagot. Elle pouvait presque voir la sentence qu'ils lui réservaient sur leur visage. D'une voix haute et autoritaire, elle demanda "Que tout ceux qui veulent acquitter l'accusée lèvent la main!"

Le silence était véritablement insoutenable, Ombrage jetait des regards dans la pièce avec confusion, pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle avait fait tout cela pour le plus grand bien. S'ils n'entraînaient pas Nick, ils allaient perdre, ils verraient tôt ou tard qu'elle avait raison. Lorsque aucune main ne se leva, elle regarda son avocat, le suppliant du regard. Son avocat se contenta de secouer la tête; il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle s'en sorte. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche; il ne voulait pas s'aliéner en la défendant.

Madame Bones hocha de la tête avant de dire "Ceux en faveur d'une condamnation?" la voix un peu plus basse cette fois.

Harry, assis à l'avant, se retourna avec curiosité, mais il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. C'était à peu près exactement la même chose que ce qui était arrivé à son procès contre les mangemorts.

Cette fois-ci, chacun des membres leva instantanément la main. Il semblait qu'ils soient tous d'accord, il voulaient qu'Ombrage paye pour ses crimes contre les élèves, et surtout, le plus important – leur héros.

"J'ai fait ce qui était juste, je ne mérite pas d'être emprisonnée pour ça!" hurla Ombrage.

Finalement, le chef du Magenmagot se leva. Faisant son travail, il parla doucement, mais tout le monde fut capable de l'entendre. "Dolorès Jane Ombrage, nous vous condamnons à quatorze ans d'incarcération dans la prison d'Azkaban." dit Albus Dumbledore en regardant Ombrage avec colère et désapprobation. Il l'avait laissé être professeur, il lui avait donné une chance et en retour, elle avait commis un acte impardonnable. Elle n'avait aucune idée à quel point ses paroles étaient vraies; Nick était responsable d'eux tous et maintenant, il pourrait devenir un cracmol ou pire, il pourrait mourir à cause de ses actes stupides. Elle recevaient cinq ans pour usage illégal de plumes de sang, et un an pour chaque élève sur lesquels elle les avait utilisé.

"NON!" hurla-t-elle violemment, alors qu'elle était traîné hors de la salle d'audience, jusque dans une autre pièce où elle recevrait sa nouvelle tenue et directement envoyée à Azkaban.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un Ministre de la Magie pâle et tremblant fut amené dans la pièce; Cornelius Fudge était désormais en procès. Les charges n'étaient certainement pas en sa faveur.

* * *

Et voilà,

Merci pour vos encouragements! Et comme mes partiels sont fini, je vais pouvoir traduire plus vite mes chapitres! Je suis enfin en vacances!

Merci et à la semaine prochaine!


	37. Chapter 37

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

**La situation telle qu'elle est **

* * *

Cornelius Fudge, ancien Poufsouffle diplômé de Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, s'assit, terrifié. Les chaînes se resserrant fermement autour de lui. L'enchaînant sur la chaise, comme pour tous les criminels, même si Fudge n'ait pas la moindre intention de s'enfuir. Son corps entier tremblait et ses cheveux habituellement impeccables étaient tous dérangés. S'il n'était pas maintenu, il se serait écroulé au sol. Ses yeux écarquillés regardaient les alentours; on pouvait presque voir son esprit essayer de savoir comment se sortir de cette situation. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Le monde sorcier voulait réparations pour les actes qu'il avait commis contre leur 'golden boy'.

Les regards qu'il recevait de tout le monde, le Magenmagot inclus, le faisaient blêmir. Il avait espéré, pendant une seconde, d'au moins avoir Dumbledore de son côté. Ils avaient travaillé main dans la main, pendant son mandat en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Albus avait construit un lien de camaraderie, ce qui n'avait pas changé même après l'annonce du retour de Voldemort. Seulement parce qu'Albus avait juré qu'il n'était pas après son poste. Le vieil homme le connaissait bien après tout. Et il était maintenant ici, à le fixer, de ces yeux bleus, déçu. Des yeux qu'il avait détesté même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune garçon, la façon dont ils étincelaient n'avait jamais été normale. Ils étaient si heureux, comme s'ils vous jaugeaient. Ils lui donnaient la chair de poule; ils n'étaient pas moins intenses qu'auparavant.

"Interrogateur: Amelia Susan Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Scribe de l'audience, Percy Ignatius Weasley et Brian Sanchez l'avocat de la défense." dit Madame Bones, il manquait plusieurs personnes et puisque Fudge et Ombrage allaient sûrement finir en prison, elle était l'unique interrogateur. Un nouveau Ministre et un nouveau secrétaire devront être engagés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en guerre, ce n'était pas bon du tout. En fait, le monde sorcier était devenu un endroit dangereux; Fudge les avait royalement envoyé en Enfer. Pas seulement Nicolas Potter, le monde n'avait plus de leader, sans lui – il s'effondrerait. Amelia le fixait du regard, sans la moindre émotion, faisant son travail, malgré ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de l'Ex-Ministre de la Magie.

"Bien, les charges!" dit Madame Bones, en mettant ses lunettes puis, déroulant le parchemin. Avant de déclarer d'une voix non moralisatrice les charges pour lesquelles Fudge avait été interpellé.

"Mise en danger de personnes mineures, en autorisant l'utilisation d'un objet interdit"

"Signature d'une autorisation permettant à Dolorès Ombrage de torturer des élèves au moyen d'une plume de sang"

"Pour avoir remis une plume de sang illégale à un membre de la communauté" à vrai dire, ces plumes de sang auraient dû être détruites. Ce dont s'assurerait Amelia Bones. Avec un peu d'espoir, elle ne trouverait peut-être pas d'autres objets illégaux dans le bureau de Fudge. Zut, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait dû faire fouiller son bureau et son domicile. Après tout, cela pourrait alourdir les charges contre lui.

"Pour être la raison pour laquelle Nicolas Potter est magiquement épuisé et dans le coma,"

Une fois les charges énoncées, elle s'approcha de Kingsley Shacklebolt et de Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Elle murmura si bas que personne d'autre n'entendit même si la salle était mortellement silencieuse. "J'ai besoin que vous vérifiez son bureau et son domicile, Jasmine vous donnera ce dont vous aurez besoin." dit-elle en reculant. Lorsqu'ils acquiescèrent, elle hocha de la tête et repris son rôle d'interrogateur.

"Vous êtes Cornelius Fudge, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Madame Bones, l'adresse du Ministre ne devait jamais être connue du public. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux de le permettre, seul les directeurs et secrétaires de Départements avaient le droit de connaître cette information. Toute information publique devait être effacée, y compris les lettres d'admission de Poudlard. Et cela, même s'ils ne vivaient plus au même endroit.

"Oui," répondit Fudge en humidifiant ses lèvres avec nervosité, des idées se bousculant dans sa tête. Tout le monde redoutait Azkaban pour une raison. Ceux qui ne craignaient pas la prison – disons simplement qu'ils devaient déjà être fous. Fudge n'était en aucun cas aliéné, mais il était follement terrifié de ce qui allait arriver.

"Que plaidez-vous contre ces charges?" demanda Madame Bones, qui apparemment ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot. Normalement, elle posait quelques questions pour voir s'ils les niaient. Brian Sanchez restait très silencieux, comme s'il essayait de se fondre dans la chaise. Il était clair qu'il ne ferait rien pour défendre Fudge, comme il l'avait fait avec Ombrage. Bones réalisa qu'elle devrait s'entretenir avec lui pour lui parler de professionnalisme. Coupables ou non, ils avaient le droit à une défense, ce qu'il ne leur donnait pas.

"C'étaient des circonstances atténuantes," dit Fudge en ne répondant pas à la question, "J'avais un choix à faire qui nous concernait tous."

"Et quel est-il?" demanda sèchement Madame Bones.

"Nick Potter avait besoin d'entraînement," dit doucement Fudge, comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Son front suait toujours profusément et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier à part de laisser la sueur couler le long de son visage.

"Et vous pensiez être celui qui s'en assurerait?" demanda Madame Bones.

"Objection, vous déformez les paroles de mon client," dit Brian en se levant pour la première fois.

"Avez-vous ou non donné à Dolorès Ombrage la permission d'utiliser une plume de sang?" demanda Madame Bones en hochant de la tête en direction de Brian, avant de refaire face à Fudge.

"J'ai signé quelque chose," dit Fudge avec hésitation, et il s'interrompit. Il essayait visiblement de gagner un peu de temps.

"Ne me dites pas que vous avez signé quelque chose sans lire?" dit sèchement Madame Bones, "Pièce à conviction A, le contrat que Cornelius Fudge a signé, donnant l'autorisation à Dolorès Ombrage d'utiliser une plume de sang."

Percy Weasley, tendit rapidement le contrat au premier membre du Magenmagot, qui le passa aux autres pour qu'ils puissent tous le voir.

"L'avez-vous lu ou non?" demanda Madame Bones avec exaspération.

Fudge s'affala dans son siège; il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, "Oui." admit-il.

"Vous avez donc consenti à l'utilisation de plumes de sang?" demanda Madame Bones.

"Objection, mon client vous a déjà donné une réponse," dit Brian en se levant de nouveau.

"Si M. Potter meurt, vous et Ombrage serez de nouveau présentés face à la justice pour meurtre." dit Madame Bones, "Bien, maintenant que nous avons une confession, je suggère que nous mettions à terme la séance."

Contrairement au monde moldu, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plusieurs jours pour délibérer. Le Magenmagot prenait une décision en l'espace d'une heure. Encore moins s'ils utilisaient du Veritaserum, ce qui n'était utilisé que dans les pires cas. Torture, mort et meurtre étaient les pires scénarios pour lesquels la potion de vérité était utilisée.

Amelia Bones observa autour d'elle, fixant son regard dans celui de chaque membre du Magenmagot. Elle parvenait presque à voir la sentence qu'ils avaient en tête. D'une voix haute et claire, elle demanda "Que ceux qui souhaitent acquitter l'accusé lèvent la main!" elle ne les quitta pas des yeux. Attendant avec le souffle coupé que la décision soit prise.

Personne ne leva la main; le silence était pour le moins insoutenable. La plupart des membres du Magenmagot étaient en porte-à-faux. Ils savaient qu'ils donnaient l'ouverture potentielle qu'attendait probablement Vous-Savez-Qui. Un seul faux pas pourrait lui permettre de s'emparer du Ministère, sans même que le public ou eux-même ne le réalisent. Jusqu'à ce que bien entendu ce ne soit trop tard pour l'arrêter. Malheureusement, s'ils laissaient Fudge s'en sortir, ce serait mal.

Leurs mains s'agitant, ils les gardèrent baissées, leurs pensées tourbillonnant avec les conséquences de leurs actions.

"Que ceux qui souhaitent une condamnation pour l'accusé lèvent la main," dit Madame Bones, d'une voix - comme toujours lorsqu'elle s'adressait au Magenmagot - puissante. Ainsi, elle pouvait être entendu, même de derrière.

Plus de la moitié des membres du Magenmagot leva la main. Certains d'entre eux trouvaient la responsabilité trop lourde; il s'abstenaient de voter, mais cela importait peu. Le résultat était évident; Cornelius Fudge était condamné à la prison d'Azkaban.

Fudge était affalé sur la chaise, du moins, autant que le permettaient les chaînes qui le retenaient. Son front ne suait plus, le regard hanté et résigné. Souhaitant de toutes ses forces ne pas avoir écouté Ombrage. Désormais, sa vie était brisée et il partait pour Azkaban ce soir. Il avait empêché son épouse de venir assister au procès, il ne voulait pas que l'attention se tourne vers elle ou ses enfants. Ils étaient innocents et il ne voulaient pas qu'ils le voient être emmené. Comme il le regrettait maintenant, il aurait voulu que le visage de son épouse soit la dernière chose qu'il ait vu avant d'aller à Azkaban. Elle lui manquerait, ils lui manquerait terriblement. Au moins, ils étaient à l'abri de la guerre; son manoir était extrêmement bien protégé. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le quitter lorsque la guerre aurait réellement commencé. Il avait beau être avide et stupide, mais sa famille signifiait tout pour lui.

"Je suis surpris qu'ils ne soient pas là," dit Harry en baissant son livre. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il ce passait autour de lui. Il remarqua cependant que ni les élèves, ni Severus n'avaient été appelés. Cela avait été une perte de temps, bien que les élèves étaient ravis de leur jour de congé et de pouvoir voir ceux qui les avaient blessé être punis.

"Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient quitté l'infirmerie," répondit sèchement Severus, sachant de qui parlait Harry. Lily et James, il ne prononçait jamais leurs noms s'il n'y était pas obligé.

Harry recourba sa lèvre avant de disparaître à nouveau dans son livre.

Le Magenmagot délibéra un petit instant pour la sentence de Fudge. Le débat avait pris place, même ceux qui s'étaient abstenus de voter y participaient. Ils étaient convaincu qu'il méritait une punition plus dure en raison de son haut statut. S'il n'était pas puni justement, les gens pourraient se révolter ou protester. Les révoltes sorcières étaient très laides à voir et le Ministère essayaient toujours de les éviter. Après vingt minutes de délibération, ils parvinrent enfin à un consensus. Albus Dumbledore, qui habituellement dirigeait la réunion, se tenait en arrière, laissant les autres décider. On imaginerait que les autres membres se sentiraient perdus sans leur dirigeant, mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas; ils s'en sortaient, et entrevoyaient enfin la fin. Considérant chaque angle qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

Une fois que leur décision fut prise, ils enlevèrent le sort de silence avant de se rasseoir. Leur visage ne montrant aucune émotion, ni amusement, ni réjouissance; rien d'autre qu'une simple résolution.

"Une décision a-t-elle été prise?" demanda Madame Bones, en parlant d'une voix stricte au dirigeant du Magenmagot.

"La décision a été prise" dit Albus son habituelle étincelle avait disparu de ses yeux alors qu'il regardait chaque personne à travers ses lunettes en demi lune. "Nous considérons que, d'après ce qu'il représente, Cornelius Fudge doit servir d'exemple. Nous ne tolérerons aucune trahison, abandon ou activités illégales de notre Ministre. Nous sommes venus à la conclusion que sa punition devrait être doublée. L'accusé sera condamné à vingt-huit ans dans la prison d'Azkaban."

Fudge blêmit encore plus si possible, incapable de croire qu'ils avaient doublé la condamnation! Il n'était même pas celui qui avait fait tout cela. Déglutissant difficilement, vingt-huit ans, il n'y survivrait jamais. Il mourrait probablement à Azkaban; il ne verrait plus jamais sa femme.

"Puis-je demander une seule chose?" demanda Fudge d'une voix rauque.

"Quoi donc?" demanda Madame Bones en fixant Fudge avec incrédulité.

"Puis-je voir mon épouse cinq minutes avant d'être emmené à Azkaban?" demanda Fudge, sa voix tremblait à la simple mention d'Azkaban.

"Très bien, emmenez-le dans les cellules, je vais la contacter pour vous," dit Madame Bones.

"Merci," soupira Fudge de soulagement. Pour un homme qui venait juste d'être condamné à Azkaban, il était remarquablement calme. Madame Bones s'assurerait qu'il soit surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et sept jours sur sept. aucun individu ne pouvait rester aussi calme juste après avoir été condamné à vingt-huit ans à Azkaban.

Fudge fut rapidement escorté à l'extérieur de la salle par deux Langues-de-Plomb, et les élèves furent ramenés en sécurité - par portoloin - à Poudlard avec Dumbledore. La pièce se vida rapidement et Harry ne pourrait pas se lever encore plus vite qu'il venait de le faire; il voulait simplement brasser des potions, s'entraîner et faire ce dont il avait besoin pour faire face à Voldemort. C'était difficile, mais il réalisait qu'il devait arrêter de prononcer le nom de Voldemort et même d'y penser. Il devait l'appeler d'une autre façon; il ne voulait pas que les mangemorts entrent dans le Manoir Prince. C'était sa maison, son refuge, l'endroit où il se sentait le plus chez lui que n'importe quel autre lieu.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore atterrit avec élégance alors que ses élèves se débattaient pour rester debout. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de dire correctement au revoir à leurs parents.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas m'être aperçu de ce qu'il se passait dans cette école. Je suis encore plus désolé de vous avoir déçu , chacun d'entre vous." leur dit-il en les regardant dans les yeux; pensant vraiment ce qu'il disait, du plus profond de son cœur. "Je suis d'autant plus désolé que vous n'ayez pas eu assez confiance en moi pour venir me voir lorsque vous en aviez besoin."

Les élèves fixèrent le sol, d'un air contrit. Il se sentaient plutôt désolés pour eux même malgré le fait qu'ils aient été les victimes. Certains d'entre eux réalisèrent que Dumbledore tentait de minimiser le blâme pour ne pas se sentir mal. Les autres étaient assez stupides pour ne pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait, et continuaient juste à fixer le sol.

"Lorsqu'il s'agit de nous – Serpentards - directeur, nous avons appris que vous preniez le côté des autres professeurs et élèves – en particulier les Gryffondors. Pourquoi serions-nous venus vous voir?" demanda Zabini. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire sentir que tout était de sa faute.

"Alors, j'ai encore plus échouer que je ne le pensais," dit Albus avec tristesse, peut-être que Severus avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Peut-être qu'il était réellement un vieux fou plein de préjugés. "Allez-y, retournez dans vos salles communes, le déjeuner sera bientôt servi."

"Oui monsieur," dirent en chœur les élèves avec obédience, en marchant vers leur salles commune. Le trajet était tellement familier qu'ils pourraient le faire les yeux fermés ou bandés.

Albus les regarda partir d'un air extrêmement pensif; était-ce ce que tous les élèves pensaient? Qu'il ne se souciait pas d'eux s'ils n'étaient ni un professeur ou un Gryffondor? A quel point étaient-ils hors de sa portée? Comment pouvait-il rectifier cela? Zut, il aurait dû réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement, il s'était trop préoccupé du bien-être de Nicolas pour le réaliser. Un plan réussi et il avait perdu la confiance de ses élèves. Un soupire las quitta ses lèvres, le prix de la guerre pesant très lourd sur ses épaules et sa conscience. Il s'avança vers l'infirmerie, l'esprit préoccupé.

* * *

"Combien d'années?" demanda James Potter à la seconde où Albus posa un pied dans l'infirmerie. Il semblait n'y avoir aucun signe d'amélioration dans l'apparence de Nick Potter ou de ses moniteurs.

"Dolorès a reçu quatorze ans, Cornelius vingt-huit ans," dit calmement Dumbledore.

"Bien." gronda vicieusement James; s'il y avait assisté, il aurait été arrêté pour meurtre. Il les aurait tous les deux tué, il avait faillit démissionné de son poste d'Auror pour prendre position contre le Ministère pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas, il utilisait déjà ses congés maladie pour rester auprès de son fils.

"Comment va-t-il?" demanda Albus en prenant un siège, Lily était endormie de façon précaire sur une chaise, sa tête reposant près de celle de son fils. Il pouvait sentir de la magie l'entourant, indubitablement un sort de silence.

"Toujours pareil." dit James en déglutissant difficilement.

Albus regarda Nick, son cœur sombrant un peu plus, mais cela le réconfortait d'apprendre que son état n'empirait pas. James avait déjà été poussé dans ses retranchements; Skeeter était entrée dans l'infirmerie. Elle lui avait posé des questions et l'avait poussé à bout. James l'avait poussé tellement fort qu'elle était tombée, assommée, au sol. Albus l'avait emmené à Ste Mangouste et heureusement, elle ne se souvenait de rien.

"S'il te plaît, mon fils," dit James d'une voix cassé, "S'il te plaît, réveilles-toi, je suis tellement désolé, tellement, tellement désolé, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît…s'il te plaît, réveilles-toi!" supplia James Potter, à son fils. Le seul qui lui restait vraiment. Harry ne voudrait rien avoir affaire avec lui et pour une fois, James ne le blâmait pas. Il ne lui en voulait même pas de devoir travailler parce qu'il avait volé l'argent. Il avait passé de longs moments à réfléchir, à analyser tous ses souvenirs. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait négligé son fils toute sa vie.

"Excusez-moi," dit Albus en quittant l'infirmerie pour laisser un peu d'intimité au père qui visiblement était anéanti.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que James ne soit de nouveau interrompu, une heure plus tard.

Sirius et Remus entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'air fermé et hagard. Le cœur de James explosa en les voyant. Ses amis lui avaient tellement manqué; il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour lui malheureusement. "Remus, Sirius…qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là?" demanda-t-il faiblement.

Sirius regarda son ami, il était à la ramasse, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et donnaient l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. "Tu veux qu'on parte?" demanda Sirius, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. Il était toujours fâché contre James, pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry. De même que Remus, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient arrêté de se soucier de lui.

"Non," souffla James, son cœur se tordant désagréablement, il préférerait avoir un couteau dans l'estomac plutôt qu'endurer cette torture.

"Comment va-t-il?" s'adoucit le ton de Sirius.

"Aucune amélioration, mais Pomfresh est optimiste, «pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles» selon elle. Elle n'a visiblement jamais été dans cette position avant." dit James avec amertume. Habituellement, il l'appréciait vraiment, mais son fils souffrait et il devait s'acharner sur quelqu'un d'autre.

"Pourquoi tu ne dormirais pas un peu? Sirius et moi pouvons garder un œil sur Nick quelques instants." proposa doucement Remus.

James secoua à peine la tête, mais il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

"Les nouvelles ont été publiées,, à propos d'Ombrage et Fudge." dit maladroitement Sirius, alors qu'ils s'installaient tous autour de Nick. S'assurant de ne pas déranger Lily qui dormait toujours .

"Elle n'a même pas eu assez," grogna méchamment James.

"Je sais," dit Remus avec colère.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi son noyau magique s'est vidé," dit Sirius, agité.

James observa le sol avant d'avouer, d'une vois étranglée "Nous l'avons entraîné pendant l'été…Ombrage, Lily et moi avons continué à l'entraîner cette année. On était trop inquiet; on n'a même pas remarqué ce qu'on faisait subir à notre fils."

Remus et Sirius prirent une profonde inspiration face à la confession. "T'es malade? Personne ne t'a jamais dit ce qu'il pourrait arriver?" haleta Sirius.

"Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je ne te laissais pas l'entraîner tous les jours cet été mais seulement deux jours sur sept?" demanda Remus, ses yeux ambres écarquillés d'horreur et de stupéfaction totale. James et Lily l'avaient entraîné alors qu'il avait déjà entraîné Nick deux fois par semaine pendant l'été?

"Non," répondit James en secouant la tête, "Comment le savais-tu alors que moi-même je ne le sais pas? Je l'ai découvert lorsque Pomfresh me l'a dit et j'ai presque tué mon fils!" la voix en colère et pleine de reproche envers lui-même.

"Ma mère avait l'habitude de le dire tout le temps, lorsque mes oncles et Père tentaient de nous enseigner de nouveaux sorts pendant l'été." dit Sirius à contrecœur. Il détestait parler de son père; les choses avaient été tendues après qu'il ait été réparti à Gryffondor. Alors qu'il était un Black, et il avait pourtant reçu le même entraînement que Regulus. Ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce qu'il parte et ne revienne jamais plus. Ses parents étaient morts désormais. La plupart des Black l'étaient.

"Je l'ai lu quelque part," dit Remus en haussant des épaules. C'était pour cette raison qu'il était toujours épuisé pendant ses années scolaires. Lorsqu'il se transformait en loup, il utilisait essentiellement la magie de son noyau pour rester vivant. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait l'air plus âgé que les autres.

* * *

Les choses étaient tendues pour tout le monde, chacun d'entre eux espérant et priant que Nicolas Potter s'en sorte. Le discours d'Ombrage s'était vite répandu. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner le jour suivant. Ils croyaient tous Ombrage; que Nicolas Potter était responsable d'eux tous. Après tout, si un membre officiel du Ministère le croyait, c'était assez pour briser les lois…cela devrait être vrai, n'est-ce pas? Malheureusement, ils croyaient tout ce qu'on leur disait. Ils semblaient incapable de penser par eux-même. Cela avait probablement quelque chose avoir avec Dumbledore. Dumbledore supportait pleinement le Ministère, alors pour le mouton qu'était la population - le Ministère ne pouvait rien faire de mal. Si le Ministère avait déclaré Lucius innocent, ils l'auraient cru. Même s'ils l'avaient vu en tenue de mangemort, tenant un cadavre de moldu dans chaque main. Mais ce ne fut pas la seule information publiée dans les journaux le lendemain des procès.

**Cornelius Fudge, Ex-Ministre de la Magie retrouvé mort dans sa cellule **

Ils avaient retrouvé Cornelius Fudge mort dans sa cellule, cela ressemblait à un suicide. Il avait réussi à dissimuler une pastille de poison sur son corps. Après une autopsie, ils avaient réalisé qu'elle était dans l'une de ses dents. Le né-moldu avait imité ce qu'il se faisait dans le passé, les espions utilisaient le même système. Au cas où ils étaient attrapés, ils préféraient mourir plutôt que de trahir leur pays sous la torture. C'était tout nouveau pour les Sang-purs.

Le journal se concentrait après cela, pratiquement sur Nick Potter et les progrès qu'il faisait. Ce qui tapait Harry sur les nerfs, tellement qu'il arrêta de lire.

"Harry, que penserais-tu d'une fête, mon chéri?" demanda Eileen, bien qu'elle voulait lui faire une surprise, elle n'était pas certaine que cela lui plairait.

"Je ne connais pas assez de personne pour faire une fête," dit Harry, surpris, mais son cœur se réchauffa en y pensant. Il l'aimait et il comptait mettre fin à cette guerre pour que - lorsqu'elle serait plus âgée - elle puisse enfin connaître la paix qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en tant qu'enfant ou jeune adulte.

"Bien sûr que si, cela n'a pas besoin d'être gigantesque, seulement tes amis les plus proches et chers à ton cœur, mon chéri." dit Eileen en essayant de le convaincre.

"Eh bien…d'accord." dit Harry en lui souriant, ses yeux verts brillant fortement.

"Bien." dit Eileen en dansant presque sur place – elle avait encore eu ce qu'elle voulait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien?" demanda Severus en entrant, "Tu as bien répondu à ton questionnaire, seulement une erreur." dit-il en lui tendant ses copies et hochant la tête, ses yeux d'onyx brillant de fierté.

"Génial," sourit Harry en les récupérant, il avait de plus en plus de facilité à se souvenir. Peut-être y avait-il du bon à ces questionnaires. Si on entraînait assez son esprit, il réalisait finalement ce que vous vouliez. Il vous ferait remarquer des choses que vous n'auriez jamais aperçu auparavant; l'entraînement était une chose précieuse.

"En effet," sourit Severus en s'asseyant devant son assiette.

"Je viens de proposer une fête pour Harry, son anniversaire arrive très vite." dit Eileen, espérant que Severus n'ait pas oublié.

"Je sais," dit Severus, il se demandait ce qu'il lui achèterait depuis un moment déjà. Il ne restait qu'un mois, la date se rapprochait très vite. Et il devait s'assurer de ne pas acheter la même chose que les autres. Peut-être qu'il devrait proposer à sa mère de faire une liste. Ainsi, personne n'offrirait deux fois la même chose. Cela la réjouirait, sa mère était toujours heureuse lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose à faire.

"Excusez-moi," dit Harry, il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il avait un questionnaire, il rangeait tout de façon adéquate dans sa chambre. Il était vraiment très organisé et ordonné; c'était une bonne chose pour une Maîtrise de potion. Un laboratoire désordonné causait des contaminations, accidents et tout autre sorte de saletés. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organisation, il mettait Severus dans l'embarras, sauf si, bien sûr, ils étaient trop absorbés par quelque chose. On pouvait parfaitement le deviner. Ils laissaient une traînée de désordre partout où ils allaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils accomplissent leur mission. Après quelques heures de sommeil, ils nettoyaient tout et tout retournaient à la normale.

Eileen savait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient sur quelque chose d'important. Mais c'était à son tour d'être sur un grand projet. Elle connaissait les amis d'Harry et il parlait souvent d'eux. Severus par contre inviterait quelques Maîtres de potion et apprentis. Harry sortirait probablement un peu plus de sa coquille et se mêlerait à d'autres personnes de la même longueur d'onde que lui.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 37!

Beaucoup de personne sont pressées de voir un rapprochement entre Severus et Harry et je pense que le chapitre suivant vous plaira beaucoup! _Oui, je sais, c'est pas bien de vous le dire alors que vous allez attendre une semaine!_

Et pour ceux qui se poseraient encore la question, Harry a tellement été privé par ses parents, qu'il ne leur pardonnera pas, et par extension, il ne pardonnera ni à Nick, ni à Remus et Sirius qui l'ont tout de même abandonné et ignoré. Oui, le Harry de cette fiction est très rancunier, mais ça se comprend.

Merci beaucoup et à la semaine prochaine avec: **__****Fête et Révélation**


	38. Chapter 38

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

**Fête et Révélation**

* * *

Le Manoir Prince avait été transformé en une magnifique vue; tout cela grâce aux elfes de maison. Même la température estivale était en harmonie avec le grand jour d'Harry. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, on lui organisait une fête. Des ballons, des banderoles et des bannières étaient disposés partout dans le manoir. Un 'JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY' était inscrit sur chacun d'entre eux. C'était un jour où tout lui était accordé, tous ceux auxquels il tenait allaient venir. Harry ne s'était jamais autant senti aimé de toute sa vie, l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Eileen s'intensifiait. Son frère avait eu plus de fête que ne pouvait s'en souvenir Harry. La maison était remplie de personne qu'il connaissait à peine, parce qu'il était 'le garçon-qui-a-survécu'. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient réellement été les amis de Nick, juste des gens qu'il aimait avoir sous ses ordres, ou auxquels il aimait voler les affaires et qui lui permettaient de se sentir supérieur. Harry restait toujours dans sa chambre, évitant les fêtes et les gens comme s'ils avaient la peste. Il n'avait jamais aimé être l'attention de tous, même pendant les cours ou avec ses amis. Il aimait se fondre dans le décor, il était heureux ainsi et ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi les gens en voulaient toujours plus.

Harry avait ce jour de repos: ni apprentissage, ni école. En fait, il avait dormi jusqu'à onze heures. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des grasses matinées, alors il avait été surpris, de même qu'Eileen et Severus. Personne ne pouvait nier cependant qu'Harry en avait bien besoin, cela l'avait ravivé. Il avait travaillé tellement dur, essayant pour une raison absurde de prouver sa juste valeur. Ils avaient mangé le déjeuner et Harry avait finalement ouvert ses cadeaux, ceux d'Eileen et Severus.

Severus avait offert à Harry un set de chaudrons, en or, en bronze, en cuivre et en fer pour chaque potions. Chaque potion réagissaient différemment selon le genre de métal avec lequel elle était en contact et ils étaient utiles pour les expérimentations qu'Harry aimait faire. Ils avaient également leur propre agitateur. Harry avait été extatique, il adorait ses nouveaux cadeaux; il voulait déjà partir brasser des potions, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il avait des invités ce jour-là. Pour la première fois en un an, ses amis seraient tous réunis au même endroit, sous le même toit toute une après-midi.

Eileen lui avait acheté une sélection de chocolat et une variété de chocolat chaud. Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait adoré le set de chocolat qu'il avait reçu à Noël, et ils étaient déjà terminés. Une nouvelle paire de gants en peau de dragon, des ingrédients de potion rares et onéreux qu'elle avait commandé à l'Allée des Embrumes. Même s'il les adorait, il préférait l'échiquier qu'il avait reçu pour Noël. La gravure qui y était faisait son cœur se gonfler en la lisant. 'Un Prince de cœur'. Cela signifiait plus que tout l'argent qu'il avait à Gringotts. Il avait tellement manqué d'affection, et pourtant, il avait perdu tout espoir bien avant de l'avoir rencontré. Puis, sa vie avait lentement changé, quelqu'un avait commencé à se préoccuper de lui. Lui demandant comment s'était passé sa journée et d'autres choses de ce genre, et elle l'avait fait emménager chez elle. Les choses s'étaient bien déroulées; il était devenu apprenti et s'était installé ici, et c'était encore mieux. Et maintenant, la même femme qui lui avait porté de l'attention lui organisait une fête. Il préférait peut-être son échiquier, mais Harry adorait tout ce qu'il recevait d'elle de toute façon. Il savait à quel point chaque cadeau était précieux, il chérissait sa chouette noire, Hermès, son premier cadeau, il se souvenait du jour où il l'avait reçu. Il avait remercié Eileen un million de fois cette après-midi là.

Viktor était venu avec son compagnon actuel, Lukas, seulement après avoir demandé à Harry bien sûr. Harry était très heureux que Viktor emmène son nouveau partenaire. Il aimerait toujours Viktor à sa façon; ils avaient partagé quelque chose de spécial pendant un bref moment. Grâce à lui, Harry avait plus confiance envers les autres. De toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait avoir, il avait choisi Harry et cela l'avait aidé à avoir plus confiance en lui. Ils savaient tous les deux que cela se finirait, Viktor ne vivait pas au Royaume-Uni, mais ils partageaient un lien spécial qui ne changerait pas. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux de rester amis, et restaient en contact.

Fleur et son petit-ami venaient aussi, il avait beaucoup entendu parlé de lui. Fleur et Gary - diminutif de Garrison – étaient voisins. Ils avaient été amis depuis leur enfance. Gary était pratiquement immunisé contre l'appel et l'attraction des Vélanes. Ayant passé tellement de temps avec Fleur, ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Gary avait finalement trouvé le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui après qu'elle soit revenue de Poudlard. Cédric et Fleur étaient restés amis; c'était à peu près la même situation de Harry et Viktor, juste une petite amourette.

Cédric avait commencé à sortir avec Cho Chang, elle avait changé depuis. Elle n'était désormais plus une prétentieuse gloussante. Cédric n'aimait pas cela, alors elle avait changé, évolué et était devenue une jeune fille calme, qui était heureuse de ce qu'elle avait. Cédric avait rejoint l'Académie des Aurors et cela, depuis un an maintenant. Il lui restait encore un an avant de devenir un Auror débutant. Normalement, il suffisait que d'une seule année d'entraînement, mais la situation actuelle imposait deux ans d'entraînement. Les mangemorts en savait beaucoup sur la magie et s'ils voulaient que les Aurors aient la moindre chance, ils devaient apprendre plus que la magie blanche. C'était probablement la meilleure décision que Cornelius Fudge ait pris de son statut de Ministre de la Magie. Cho venait juste de finir sa sixième année à Poudlard, il lui restait plus qu'une année.

Puis, il y avait bien entendu, Luna, sa meilleure amie, ainsi que son petit-ami, Neville Londubat. Ils étaient arrivés par cheminette, dont l'accès n'était autorisé qu'une heure, après cela, ce serait de nouveau bloqué. Severus ne voulait prendre aucun risque, le plus longtemps l'accès serait libre et le plus risqué cela serait. Cho et Cédric avaient transplané, ou plutôt, Cédric les avait fait transplaner ici. Fleur et Gary étaient arrivés par portoloin, ainsi que Viktor et Lukas.

"Hey Harry," pépia Fleur en lui offrant une forte étreinte, "Tu m'as manqué." déclara-t-elle, son accent français bien évident, alors qu'elle parlait dans un anglais assez mauvais. Son petit-ami se tenait légèrement derrière elle, regardant avec admiration le Manoir Prince. Il avait entendu parler d'Harry et avait l'impression de déjà le connaître.

"Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué!" dit Harry. Il était très heureux et cela se voyait à la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient. Eileen fondit littéralement en voyant l'expression d'Harry; tout son dur labeur n'avait pas été vain. Si quelqu'un devait apprécier le travail qui avait été fait, c'était bien Harry.

"Bonjour, Harry. Ravi d'enfin te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi…du bien de toi, je te rassure," dit Gary avec un sourire en coin en tendant sa main pendant les présentations. Harry se mit à rire et serra la main en hochant de la tête en salutation. Son anglais était beaucoup mieux que celui de Fleur mais on dénotait encore un accent français.

"Ravi de te rencontrer aussi, Gary, et j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi," dit Harry.

"Tiens, joyeux anniversaire," dit Gary en lui tendant un gros paquet.

"Merci, les gars," dit Harry avec un air légèrement gêné; même après quelques années, il se sentait encore mal à l'aise de recevoir des cadeaux.

"Tu as déjà utilisé le balai, Harry?" demanda Viktor en entrant avec son sourire habituel, son regard s'adoucissant en voyant Harry. Comme il le faisait toujours, mais désormais, la passion était absente des traits de son visage. Il enlaça Fleur, Cédric, Luna et Neville avant de serrer la main de Cho et de Gary puisqu'il ne les connaissaient pas assez.

"Il est génial!" s'exclama Harry "Super rapide! C'est comme si je volais sur le tiens."

"Harry, voici Lukas, Lukas voici Harry," dit Viktor en présentant son compagnon à son ex.

"Salut, ravi de te rencontrer, j'espère que tu passeras un bon moment," dit poliment Harry en souriant à Lukas et constatant que le jeune homme se détendait. Peut-être qu'il était inquiet qu'Harry ne l'apprécie pas et se montre jaloux. Quel qu'en soit la raison, Lukas n'avait aucune crainte à avoir; Viktor n'était rien de plus qu'un ami désormais.

"Merci, ravi de te rencontrer," dit Lukas, l'accent si prononcé qu'Harry eut presque du mal à le comprendre.

"Il fait si beau, que faites-vous tous encore ici? Allez à l'extérieur pour la piscine et profitez de votre après-midi!" les gronda gentiment Eileen, "Les elfes de maison ont placé un buffet avec quelques boissons fraîches."

Ce fut ainsi que se passa leur après-midi, rattrapant leur presque un an de séparation. Harry garda cependant son t-shirt, très conscient des marques présentes sur son buste, courtoisie de Macnair. C'était la seule chose qu'il considérait de négative cet après-midi là, il ne pensa pas une seule fois aux Potter. C'était tout de même sa journée et ce serait un comble si ses propres souvenirs venaient gâcher son anniversaire.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque le temps se rafraîchit, ils sortirent tous de la piscine et se séchèrent. Harry ouvrit finalement les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de ses amis. Fleur lui avait encore une fois offert une multitude de vêtements et une paire de bottes en peau de dragon, très stylisées et il les aimait beaucoup. Elle lui expliqua que tout était de la dernière mode en France. C'était évidemment des vêtements d'été au lieu d'hiver.

Viktor lui avait trouvé un kit de voyage pour son balai, un sac et des attaches à mettre sous le balai. Apparemment, les équipes de Quidditch les utilisaient constamment, bien qu'Harry ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi ils utilisaient un sac pour balai au lieu de le rétrécir et de le mettre dans leur poche. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, car le cadeau était bien pensé. On ne savait jamais, cela pourrait être utile.

Luna lui offrit plus de livres policiers venant du Monde Moldu; il avait adoré les autres qu'elle lui avait donné. Son amour pour la littérature moldue était bien connu de ses amis proches. Il n'avait jamais été dans une librairie moldue et n'y avait jamais acheté de livre. Il avait été trop occupé avec tout ce qu'il se passait, mais il savait qu'il adorerait les livres que Luna lui avait offert. Il ne voulait rien de plus que brasser des potions et lire ses livres! Mais il voulait également passer le plus de temps possible avec ses amis. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se diviser lui-même en trois.

Neville lui avait donné de nombreuses herbes, il y en avait une grosse quantité dans une grande boîte. "Je n'ai rien acheté, mais elles sont toutes fraîches et viennent de ma serre, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'à me le demander. Ma grand-mère m'a laissé avoir une serre lorsque j'ai fait mon premier accident de magie. Elle se fichait de savoir que j'aimais plus les plantes, elle était simplement fière de savoir que j'étais un sorcier." dit-il avec gêne.

"C'est l'intention qui compte!" insista Harry en souriant avec excitation; il y en avait quelques unes qu'il ne possédait pas. "Je les adore Neville, il y en a même quelques unes que nous n'avons pas." Elles seraient placées dans des pots incassables et bien scellés.

"Je suis content que ça te plaise!" sourit Neville, il se sentait mal de ne rien avoir acheté jusqu'à maintenant.

"Ça me plaît," répondit-il avec joie. "Et le tiens aussi Luna, merci." dit-il en regardant tour à tour ses amis avec adoration. Il aimait chacun d'entre eux.

"Et voilà, de la part de Cho et moi," dit Cédric attrapant le paquet et le donnant à Harry.

Ils étaient assis à l'extérieur près de la table sur laquelle se trouvait encore de la nourriture, la moitié de son contenu avait disparu. Ils avaient mangé de façon distraite pendant l'après-midi entière; les elfes de maison savaient comment se surpasser. Le jour commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à la nuit, et pourtant, ils restaient assis et parlaient.

"Merci Cédric," dit Harry en l'ouvrant pour découvrir un livre de défense tout nouveau, il avait été mis en vente ce jour-ci. Il avait été curieux de connaître son contenu car on en parlait déjà beaucoup. Il semblait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de l'acheter finalement. La carte qu'il ouvrit contenait une carte cadeau de six gallions à dépenser partout sur le Chemin de Traverse.

"J'espère que la carte cadeau ne t'ennuies pas, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir," dit Cho. Elle ne se sentait pas complètement à l'aise en sa compagnie. Ils avaient été ensemble et elle les avait regardé toute l'année dernière, surtout Cédric. Ils essayaient cependant de la mettre à l'aise et elle savait qu'elle les appréciait déjà. C'était juste qu'ils se connaissaient tellement bien alors qu'elle, non. Mais elle était là et c'était la chose principale. Elle était habituée à être la plus volubile, celle que tout le monde regardait.

"Tu n'y était pas obligée, mais merci." dit-il pour ce qui semblait être la millionième fois cette journée.

"Ce n'est rien," dit-elle en lui souriant gentiment.

"Alors…qui veut boire?" demanda Lukas en sortant une demie bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu en souriant machiavéliquement.

"C'est pas une bonne idée," dit Luna d'une voix claironnante.

"Allez, juste un peu," dit Viktor, ils n'étaient adolescents qu'une seule fois.

"Pourquoi pas Luna?" demanda Harry en cachant son inquiétude, Neville et lui étaient les seuls à connaître le don de Luna.

"Vous allez tous avoir une gueule de bois demain matin," répondit simplement Luna, mais elle savait qu'elle devait laisser cela arriver. Quelque chose d'important allait se produire, alors elle resta silencieuse et décida de s'amuser. Elle ne pouvait pas tout changer et c'était ce que lui avait dit Harry.

Harry se détendit et sourit, il n'avait aucun problème avec cela.

Viktor créa des sortes de petit verres alors que Lukas y versait l'alcool. Il en tendit à chacun d'entre eux malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour cela. Luna avait seulement quinze ans, la plus jeune du lot. Malheureusement, les adolescents essayaient toujours de nouvelles choses et n'obéissaient pas toujours aux règles.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée, riant aux plaisanteries, buvant et s'amusant réellement à se remémorer de leurs années à Poudlard et de leur amitié. Cédric et Cho furent les premiers à partir, après tout, Cédric devait être au Ministère le lendemain. L'académie ne donnait pas de vacance d'été, alors il était occupé presque toute la semaine.

"Je te verrais plus tard Harry. On devrait se voir plus souvent, les gars, peut-être pour mon anniversaire!" déclara fortement Cédric, il avait un petit peu trop bu - eux tous en fait.

"Bonne idée," dit Luna.

"Ouais," dirent les autres en saluant Cédric. Comment avait-il réussi à transplaner, tout le monde se le demandait.

"J'imagine qu'on devrait y aller aussi?" soupira Viktor, la Bulgarie avait deux heures de plus qu'ici, alors il devait déjà être minuit passé. Viktor n'avait pas de match à jouer, mais Lukas devait aller au travail.

"Je me suis vraiment bien amusé ce soir," admit Harry, "Vous allez me manquer."

"Tu vas nous manquer aussi, Harry," dit Viktor, Luna hocha de la tête en accord.

"Céd' a raison, on doit se voir plus souvent, même si ce n'est qu'un week-end de temps en temps." leur dit Harry. Il était beaucoup plus ouvert avec ses sentiments que d'habitude; Harry était généralement réservé à ce sujet. Personne ne pouvait le blâmer, ils savaient ce qu'il ressentait mais il gardait toujours tout en lui.

"D'accord." dit Viktor en sortant le portoloin de sa poche, "J'écrirai bientôt." dit-il en enlaçant de nouveau Harry, Luna et Neville avant que Lukas et lui ne s'étreignent et saisissent le portoloin, puis, ils disparurent.

"Ça va aller?" demanda-t-il à ses deux autres amis.

"Ça ira," répondit Neville en souriant de travers à Harry, il ne s'était jamais autant amusé.

"Je suppose qu'on devrait en rester là pour cette nuit," dit Harry.

"Oui, mon père va commencer à s'inquiéter bientôt, tu sais comment il est." se moqua Luna.

Xeno aimait sa fille, elle était le raison pour laquelle il vivait et respirait. Harry admirait Xeno pour cela, il l'appréciait beaucoup, il admettait qu'il était un tout petit peu jaloux. Il aurait aimé avoir ce genre de relation avec son père. Il se débarrassa de ses pensées; il ne voulait pas y penser ce soir. Il s'en fichait, il était juste heureux pour Luna; elle avait perdu sa mère à un si jeune âge, et avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Venez alors," dit Harry en se levant, se maintenant debout alors que le monde tanguait autour de lui. D'accord, peut-être qu'il avait un petit peu trop bu, pensa-t-il en se sentant légèrement nauséeux. Il se dirigea vers le manoir, marchant décidément trop longtemps à son goût; il voulait juste aller se coucher. Ils gloussaient tous les trois - durant le trajet presque silencieux - à propos de choses qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

"Je vais rester un petit peu, d'accord?" murmura Luna à Neville pour que seul son petit-ami puisse l'entendre. "Il va avoir besoin de moi."

Neville la fixa avec curiosité avant de hocher de la tête; il pourrait toujours obtenir des réponses le lendemain. Elle pensait visiblement que c'était important et cela lui suffisait. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave, Harry ne le méritait pas, surtout le jour de son anniversaire.

"Tu as passé un bon moment?" demanda Eileen en souriant avec fierté en regardant Harry.

"Oui," répondit Harry ballottant presque d'un côté puis de l'autre et se cognant sur la porte.

"Tu as bu," dit Severus agrippant l'adolescent, il était réellement surpris. Il ne devrait pas l'être cependant; Harry était après tout un garçon de seize, un adolescent. Ils l'avaient tous fait, surtout à Poudlard dans leur dortoir, où ils ne pouvaient pas être attrapés par des adultes. Une part de lui était en colère contre le comportement d'Harry et une autre part de lui était ravie qu'il agisse comme un jeune garçon! C'était ridicule.

"Hey, Sev," dit Harry, sa croissance pubertaire faisait qu'il se retrouvait presque face à face à Severus. Il n'était plus l'enfant maigrichon qu'il avait accueilli dans son manoir, c'était sûr. Harry aimait la façon dont Severus le tenait, cela lui rappelait le jour où il l'avait enlacé dans les donjons. Lorsqu'il avait été terrifié de perdre Eileen. Il avait fait des rêves de Severus le tenant ainsi.

Severus se tendit en constatant à quel point Harry était près, encore plus quand Harry commença à l'embrasser. Bien sûr, il n'aurait rien aimé de plus que de retourner la faveur, mais Harry était son apprenti de seulement seize ans. Il n'avait même pas l'âge dans le Monde Sorcier, il était un homme de deux fois son âge. Cela n'était pas bien vu du tout, surtout en considérant à quel point Harry était jeune en ce moment. Cela aurait été différent si Harry avait dix-sept ans, l'âge légal pour faire tout ce qui lui plaisait, voir qui il voulait. Une part de lui se rebellait à la pensée qu'il avait enseigné à des élèves de l'âge d'Harry.

Le cerveau éméché d'Harry commença doucement à remarquer le fait que Severus ne répondait pas à son baiser. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ses organes internes se glaçant, il sembla reprendre immédiatement ses esprits. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il s'enfuit du manoir, complètement terrifié des répercussions de ce qu'il avait fait. Son esprit effrayé avait inventé toute sorte de scénarios: être jeté du Manoir Prince avec l'arrêt de son apprentissage, ou qu'Eileen ne lui parle plus jamais.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage alors qu'il courait jusqu'à l'écurie. Il s'y glissa en tremblant de peur. Il avait été courageux face aux tortures, mais ça…c'était une autre paire de manche. S'asseyant sur une botte de foin, il se recroquevilla, les larmes continuant à se déverser, comme un torrent, sur son visage. Il avait tout fichu en l'air, pourquoi ruinait-il toujours tout? Comment les choses avaient-elle pu passer de royalement génial à complètement fichu en l'espace d'une minute?

* * *

"Severus! Suis-le!" s'écria Eileen ses yeux d'onyx écarquillés de terreur, et s'il quittait le manoir? Les mangemorts n'étaient peut-être pas très actifs pour l'instant mais il constituaient toujours un danger. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son fils ait agi de cette façon. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait! Elle s'arrachait presque les cheveux d'exaspération. Elle essayait de les mettre en couple depuis un moment déjà, et à la seconde où Harry montrait ses sentiments, son fils se refermait? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? "Fichtre, Severus, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi!" dit la mère exaspérée et en colère.

"Il a seize ans," répondit Severus à travers ses dents. Juste pour l'amour du ciel, il se sentait déjà assez mal d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune sans agir. Encore pire; qu'Harry semblait lui aussi l'aimer, cela rendait juste la situation dix fois plus compliquée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire; il était complètement hors de son élément et loin de sa zone de confort.

"Excusez-moi," dit Luna en suivant le chemin qu'avait emprunté Harry, sachant exactement où il se trouvait. Elle avait vu cela se passer mais, elle savait que cette vision devait se dérouler, c'était la seule façon de les voir avoir le futur qu'elle avait vu. Sans Severus, Harry n'aurait pas une véritable raison de survivre à la guerre.

Elle soupira avec tristesse, la route qu'ils empruntaient serait parsemées d'embûches, mais Harry serait heureux, c'était la chose principale. Parfois, elle détestait vraiment ses visions, mais elle ne les regretterait jamais. Elle entra dans l'écurie en souriant aux chevaux; elle aimait vraiment beaucoup toutes les créatures, quelles soient grandes ou petites.

"Harry?" demanda Luna en s'approchant de lui, il faisait noir mais elle savait parfaitement où il se trouvait.

"Luna," croassa Harry, son visage se redressant dans sa direction.

"Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets," dit-elle, en grimpant sur la botte de foin et étreignant son meilleur ami. Il avait besoin de tout le confort possible à ce moment, pauvre Harry; il était probablement terrifié.

"J'ai tout foutu en l'air," admit Harry, les larmes coulant encore.

"Non, c'est faux," dit Luna, en essuyant gentiment les larmes d'Harry, "Les choses vont s'arranger, attends et tu verras."

"Comment?" demanda-t-il en s'enfouissant contre elle, désirant que le monde s'efface.

"Tu l'aimes, Harry?" demanda Luna. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, ou au moins, dans le futur.

"Oui," lui répondit Harry après quelques secondes de silence.

"Assez pour attendre qu'il soit prêt?" lui demanda-t-elle.

"Que veux-tu dire?" demanda Harry, ses larmes s'arrêtant de couler dans sa confusion. L'espoir commença à naître dans son cœur, Luna avait-elle dit ce qu'il pensait qu'elle avait dit? Pouvait-il espérer? Qu'il était aimé? Qu'il ne serait pas jeté dehors? Qu'Eileen l'aimerait toujours? Qu'avec une seule action, il n'avait pas tout détruit?

"Réfléchis-y, Harry, tu es assez jeune pour être son fils, assez jeune pour être son élève s'il enseignait encore. Il a une morale, Harry. Il ne peut pas tout abandonné d'un coup…c'est pas si facile." expliqua Luna, "S'il te le demande…attendrais-tu un an?"

"J'attendrais." dit calmement Harry, son esprit sous le choc d'entendre les informations que lui apportait Luna. Il était un garçon intelligent, il comprenait et acceptait ce que lui disait Luna. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne vais pas être mis à la porte?" la terreur était bien évidente dans sa voix, le faisant sembler tellement plus jeune qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

"Non Harry, je ne vais pas te jeter dehors," fit la voix de Severus à l'entrée de l'étable, le sort de localisation qu'il avait utilisé disparaissant en face d'eux. Il semblait épuisé et quelque peu défait. "Viens, retournons au manoir, il fait beaucoup trop froid ici. Allons boire un peu de café et nous avons besoin de parler."

"D'accord," répondit Harry, l'inquiétude remuant en lui, comme une chose vivante. Effaçant les larmes restantes que Luna avait manqué. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva de la botte de foin. Luna se leva également et accompagna les deux garçons, euh, hommes silencieux jusqu'aux manoir. Elle entra dans le salon, empoigna de la poudre de cheminette et sourit à Eileen, tout se passerait bien, elle le verrait.

"Dobby, apporte du café et un peu de nourriture, s'il te plaît. Je prendrai le mien dans ma chambre," demanda Eileen une fois que l'elfe de maison apparut. Il acquiesça avant de disparaître, Eileen enlaça ensuite fortement Harry, et le rassurant sur le fait que peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, elle l'aimait. Après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, elle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. C'était à eux désormais, rien ne fonctionnerait si son fils ne se débarrassait pas de son entêtement.

* * *

Et voilà!

Je sais que ce n'est pas une très grande avancée, mais au moins, ils savent tous les deux que c'est réciproque...ou du moins, ils en concluent que ça l'est!

Merci de suivre cette traduction

Et le prochain chapitre: **_Discussion et retour à la normal_**, qui comprendra un peu de tout; Harry, Severus et bien sûr les Potter!

A la semaine prochaine!


	39. Chapter 39

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 39 **

**Discussion et retour à la normale **

* * *

Severus demeura immobile après les paroles de sa mère; il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été si peu discret. Il pensait avoir plutôt bien dissimulé son attirance pour Harry. Et il ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère l'encourageait. Harry n'avait que seize ans, un enfant, et lui, il était un adulte accompli. Il ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour un si jeune garçon, alors même qu'il y pensait, son esprit traître lui souffla 'Lorsque tu auras cent ans, cela n'aura plus d'importance', ce n'était un problème qu'à ce moment. Il se sentait extrêmement dégoûté de lui vis à vis des réactions qu'il avait envers Harry. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas qu'Harry soit aussi grand que lui et continuait de grandir. Plutôt agréablement s'il pouvait dire. Blasphémant silencieusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire; lui parler et trouver ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Il était sûr d'une chose: il n'allait pas coucher avec quelqu'un de seize ans, assez jeune pour être son élève. Enfin, c'était son élève; il lui enseignait tout ce qu'il savait! Il ne voulait pas perdre un aussi bon apprenti, parce que Harry l'était. Il très consciencieux dans son art, ce qui le rendait plus attirant aux yeux de Severus. En particulier s'il n'était qu'un coup de cœur qui passerait; seul le temps le dirait réellement.

Jetant un regard à sa mère - qui semblait prête à s'arracher les cheveux et courir elle-même après Harry - il leva sa main et sans un mot, il sortit sa baguette de son étui et lança un sort pour trouver son apprenti probablement terrifié. Une balle blanche et lumineuse en sortit et montant et descendant dans l'air, elle guida Severus vers Harry. Il sortit du manoir et continua jusque dans les écuries; il ouvrit la porte et entendit Harry parler, à Luna sans aucun doute.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne vais pas être mis à la porte?" La terreur était perceptible dans sa voix, le faisant paraître plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Le cœur de Severus se serra en l'entendant; il n'avait plus entendu la voix terrifiée de Harry depuis qu'il avait dévoilé son secret un an auparavant. Lorsqu'il avait révélé à sa mère et lui qu'il était le véritable garçon qui avait survécu. Que Nick n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais le héros.

"Non Harry, je ne vais pas te jeter dehors," dit Severus en s'avançant dans l'étable, le petit sort de localisation qu'il avait utilisé disparaissant devant lui. Son cœur était lourd, il espérait juste qu'Harry ne soit pas revenu en arrière. Il avait travaillé si dur pour défaire les dommages qu'avaient causé les Potter en ignorant leur fils.

"Viens, retournons au manoir, il fait beaucoup trop froid ici. Allons boire un peu de café et nous avons besoin de parler." déclara Severus, en frissonnant à cause du froid, malgré le fait que ce soit l'été, il faisait toujours froid le soir.

"D'accord," répondit Harry. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se leva de la botte de foin. Severus marcha près d'Harry, son esprit travaillant très fortement. Comment devait-il gérer cette situation? Devait-il juste dire à Harry que rien ne se passerait et espérer que son coup de cœur passerait? Alors qu'il y pensait, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Peu de personne avait déjà été attirée par lui, il ne laissait jamais personne l'atteindre. Il ne les laissait jamais voir ce qui était bon en lui, ce qu'Harry avait apparemment vu. Ou alors, il était juste reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et voulait le remercier de cette façon? Il aurait voulu le savoir.

Il leva ses barrières d'occlumencie, se retenant d'y penser encore plus. Il vit Luna prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette et adresser un sourire rassurant à sa mère. Il semblait qu'il était réellement un idiot. Apparemment, Luna Lovegood avait elle aussi remarqué et elle n'était pas constamment autour de lui pour le voir. Il se sentit vraiment très exposé sous son regard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un flash de flammes vertes.

"Dobby, apporte du café et un peu de nourriture, s'il te plaît. Je prendrai le mien dans ma chambre," demanda Eileen. Alors qu'Harry – debout – avait l'air vulnérable et effrayé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que chaque personne quittait la pièce; sa source de sécurité.

Eileen enlaça ensuite fortement Harry, et le rassurant sur le fait que peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé, elle l'aimait. Après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue, elle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. C'était à son fils d'admettre la vérité et trouver une solution. Les yeux verts d'Harry étaient emplis de soulagement; il avait apparemment été rassuré par ce que lui avait dit Eileen.

"Restes ici," dit Severus d'une voix sans émotion et monotone; Harry tressaillit comme s'il avait été violemment secoué. Fermant les yeux, il les ouvrit de nouveau et regarda Harry, son regard s'adoucit, lui signifiant sans un mot qu'il était désolé. Harry se contenta de déglutir, ses yeux montrant de la résignation. Comment avait-il pu croire que Severus pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui? Ses propres parents ne l'avaient même pas aimé. Une partie de lui – même après toutes ces années – savait à quel point il ne pouvait pas être aimé. Ils aimaient Nick et Roxy, il n'y avait que lui qu'ils ignoraient et rejetaient tout le temps. Pendant des années, il savait que ce n'était que lui, sinon, Roxy aurait elle aussi été ignorée.

Severus s'insulta mentalement, alors qu'il entrait dans son laboratoire de potions; il était en train de tout détruire sans même le vouloir. Ouvrant le placard, il prit une potion avant de le refermer et quitta de nouveau le laboratoire. Debout devant la porte, il médita sur ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il étouffer la flamme qu'avait Harry dans son cœur? Le laisser partir en sachant que c'était pour le mieux. Ou devait-il être honnête et attendre? Devait-il s'ouvrir au risque de finir blessé encore une fois? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire; son cœur était malmené par ses émotions ce soir-là. Sans le vouloir, son esprit repensa au baiser, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage; il avait peut-être été soûl, mais il s'était montré passionné et avide. Grognant, il cogna sa tête contre la porte, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette occasion. il voulait Harry pour lui, que toutes les conséquences aillent se faire voir. S'il avait la moindre chance, il allait devoir la saisir. Il le regretterait pour toujours s'il le laissait partir; il était temps, pour lui, de vivre. Malgré la guerre et le fait qu'aucun d'entre eux pourraient y survivre.

"Dobby?" appela Severus alors qu'il retournait dans le hall. Il remarqua avec absence que les bannières et banderoles avaient toutes disparu. Tout était revenu à la normale, mais il semblait que ça ne l'était pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas blesser Harry, cela pourrait les détruire tous les deeux, et il ne pouvait pas détruire l'esprit d'Harry. Il ne pouvait pas empirer ce que ses horribles parents avaient fait.

"Oui, Maître?" demanda Dobby en faisant face à Severus qui s'arrêta pendant un instant.

"J'aimerais que de la nourriture et des boissons soient amenées dans le salon," dit Severus avec désinvolture alors qu'il se remettait à marcher. Peu de temps après, Severus entra de nouveau dans le salon. Harry était toujours là, debout. Il avait l'air défait et abattu, faisant Severus se sentir dix fois plus coupable qu'avant avec ses pensées déplacées.

"Tiens, bois, assieds-toi." dit doucement Severus, sa voix froide avait été remplacée par un ton indéniablement épuisé.

Harry prit la fiole, il ne demanda pas ce que c'était, il le savait déjà. C'était un simple remède contre la gueule de bois. Il voulait presque ne pas le prendre car il savait que cela le ferait encore plus culpabiliser et le rendrait plus horrible. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il devrait y faire face tôt ou tard. Il devrait même commencer maintenant. Enlevant le bouchon, il déglutit la potion. Elle commença à agir immédiatement, son mal de tête et le 'bourdonnement' qu'il entendait à cause de l'alcool étaient partis. S'installant, comme on le lui avait demandé, il refusa de regarder l'homme au cheveux noir, se sentant vraiment stupide. Il réussit finalement à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander pardon "Je suis désolé." dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

"Pour quoi?" demanda Severus en s'asseyant à l'opposé de l'adolescent. Avant qu'ils n'aillent plus loin, il devait savoir, il devait savoir ce que ressentait Harry; sinon, cela compliquerait juste les choses.

Un 'pop' les interrompit, pas pour longtemps; Dobby posa le large plateau près d'eux avant de disparaître sans un mot. Les elfes de maison entendaient et voyaient des choses, beaucoup de choses, car les humains (sorciers et sorcières) ne remarquaient pas leur présence. Ils pouvaient se rendre invisible; faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire sans interrompre le train de vie de leur Maîtres et Maîtresses. Dobby savait ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là et espérait qu'Harry et Severus règlent tout cela. Il les aimait vraiment beaucoup et ils étaient magiquement compatibles. Peu de sorciers rencontraient une personne compatible avec eux en fait. Dobby aimait bien cet endroit, alors il espérait qu'Harry reste, mais si Harry partait, il partirait lui aussi. Maître Harry l'avait sauvé, libéré et maintenant, il était capable de faire son travail sans peur et sans se punir.

Harry gémit presque d'agonie; Severus semblait vouloir être témoin de son humiliation absolue. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à regarder Severus; il était terrifié de voir le dégoût qu'il avait toujours vu dans le regard de ses propres parents, dans le sien. Il n'avait jamais été assez bon pour eux et il se demandait s'il serait un jour assez bon pour quelqu'un. Severus savait tout de lui et pourtant, il semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper. Ses pensées se fixèrent sur ses cicatrices, pouvaient-elles être ce qui répugnait Severus? Il les voyaient tous les jours et il les détestait toujours autant. Il s'était souvent demandé, lorsqu'il se douchait, s'il s'habituerait un jour à elles. Aucune potion de sa connaissance ne pouvaient les effacer; elles avaient été faites avec de la magie. "Tu le sais." prononça-t-il finalement, ses yeux verts emplis de larmes; il ferma ses yeux pour ne pas que ses larmes coulent. Ne volant pas que Severus s'aperçoive à quel point il l'avait anéanti. Pourquoi Luna lui avait-elle dit que tout se passerait bien? Et si ce n'était pas vrai? Non, il avait confiance en Luna et ses capacités. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Severus l'aimait-il ou l'aimerait-il plus tard? Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel avant, pas même pour Viktor. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette occasion passer sans se battre.

Severus soupira; il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir cette conversation. Cela ne semblait pas l'aider; Harry avait apparemment une mauvaise impression. Il allait devoir être honnête et direct s'il voulait avoir les réponses dont il avait besoin. "Depuis quand ressens-tu cela, Harry?" demanda Severus, la voix douce mais inquisitrice.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en entendant la voix de Severus changer, il regarda finalement Severus pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison. Il pouvait voir que Severus était partagé, son cœur se gonfla d'espoir que même Luna avait été incapable de lui faire ressentir. "Un moment maintenant." admit-il avec réluctance, son cœur battant presque hors de sa cage thoracique. Tellement fort qu'il avait peur de commencer à avoir des palpitations.

"Tu réalises que rien ne peut se passer, n'est-ce pas?" dit calmement Severus, avant d'ajouter. "Du moins, temps que tu seras aussi jeune et encore mon apprenti."

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en entendant le début de la phrase de Severus, ses émotions changeaient si brutalement qu'il arrivait à peine à les comprendre. "Pourquoi pas?" s'écria-t-il face à cette injustice; il n'était plus un petit garçon, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il serait l'apprenti de Severus pour au moins encore trois ans à peu près. Il ne semblait pas avoir réalisé à quelle vitesse il avançait dans l'art des potions.

"Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qui arriverait si je faisais…me mettais en coule avec toi pendant ton apprentissage?" demanda Severus. Harry était très intelligent, il aurait dû y penser, mais l'amour n'était pas un savoir, c'était un sentiment. Un pour lequel personne n'avait de contrôle, évidemment puisqu'il avait commencé à avoir des vues sur un adolescent de seize ans. "Tu n'aurais plus aucune crédibilité; les gens ne te prendraient pas au sérieux. Tu t'estimerais chanceux si tu parvenais à faire publier quoi que ce soit, ils auront l'impression, la mauvaise impression que j'ai été gentil avec toi à cause de notre relation."

"Oh," fut tout ce que l'adolescent put prononcer. Harry se demanda pourquoi il pressentait qu'il y avait un 'mais' ou une autre raison…il n'eut pas à se le demander longtemps.

"Et puis il y a le fait que j'ai l'âge d'être ton père, Harry," dit Severus. Il se tendit légèrement alors qu'il venait au cœur de la discussion. "Je t'aime mais cela va à l'encontre de mon jugement. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'être attiré par quelqu'un de seize ans. Si ce n'est pas un coup de cœur, alors peut-être que nous pouvons créer un arrangement une fois que tu seras majeur." Et voilà, il l'avait dit, il l'avait admis et tout revenait à Harry désormais. L'adolescent pouvait-il attendre un an? Et voir ce qu'il pourrait faire ensemble? ou non?

"Mais je n'aurai pas fini mon apprentissage à mes dix-sept ans" fut tout ce qu'Harry fut capable de dire puisque son esprit s'écriait de toutes ses forces, en dansant dans son habitacle 'Il m'aime! Il m'aime! Luna avait raison.'

Severus s'étouffa, la pensée elle-même était risible; les apprentissages duraient deux à trois ans. Sauf si bien sûr ils ne créaient pas tout seul une potion officielle pour devenir un potionniste indépendant. Il savait que cela ne serait pas un problème; Harry avait déjà crée une potion qui avait sauvé la vie de sa mère! Non, Harry allait très bien se débrouiller, deviendrait un célèbre potionniste et créerait de très bonnes potions. Pour créer une potion, il fallait avoir de la motivation, de l'imagination, la volonté de créer et persévérer jusqu'à réussir. Comment Harry pouvait-il avoir toutes ces caractéristiques alors qu'il avait sans cesse été écrasé par sa famille et surtout son frère? Il ne savait pas. "Harry, tu as surpassé toutes mes attentes. Ta soif de faire tes preuves a payé. Les journaux t'ont dépeint comme le prochain 'plus jeune Maître des potions' et ils ont raison. D'ici l'année prochaine, tu seras prêt à passer tes examens de Maîtrise. Après cela, tu créeras ta potion, je doute que qui que ce soit te prenne ce titre...pas tant que nous serons encore en vie." cela lui importait peu de lui laisser le titre, pas à quelqu'un qui en valait la peine tel que Harry. S'il avait entendu cela avant, il aurait été furieux d'avoir été surpassé par un Potter. Les choses étaient cependant différentes, Harry n'était pas un Potter et les Potter seraient ceux qui allaient être furieux.

Harry sentit une bouffée de chaleur se répandre dans son corps, tout ce genre de compliment lui donnait toujours une sensation de chaleur et de picotement en lui. Il n'y était pas habitué et les entendre de Severus…signifiait tout pour lui. Il savait que Severus ne mentait pas, n'avait jamais menti et ne pensait pas qu'il le pourrait un jour. Il disait la vérité pour le meilleur ou le pire. Il serait un Maître l'année suivante! Il pouvait à peine le croire. Il pouvait attendre, il attendrait Severus, cela en valait la peine. Il n'était pas après le corps ou l'intelligence de Severus, mais pour ce qu'il était, représentait. Pour la façon dont il le faisait se sentir, il n'y avait aucune comparaison, pas même avec Viktor. Bien qu'il serait toujours reconnaissant envers Viktor, sans lui, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de s'émanciper de sa famille. Il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de boire ou de suivre ses sentiments pour Severus. Une part de lui ne comprenait pas la réluctance que Severus éprouvait à agir avant qu'il ne soit plus âgé. Quelle différence une année pourrait-elle faire? Qu'il le comprenne ou non, il l'aurait fait lui. "Je vais attendre." lui dit Harry, le visage sincère et sérieux lorsqu'il parla. Ce qui transmit la profondeur de son amour pour l'homme assis en face de lui.

"Nous verrons," dit sèchement Severus, heureux que cette conversation soit finie, "Et maintenant bois, manges et vas au lit."

Harry le fit avec empressement; il découvrit qu'il était vraiment affamé, alors qu'il dévorait sa génoise et buvait son café. Ce fut à ce moment qu'une pensée s'imposa à lui et il savait qu'il devait l'extraire de son esprit, sinon, cela le hanterait. "Tu ne dis pas ça par pitié, n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il, le visage tordu par l'horreur.

"M. Peverell, me prenez-vous pour un idiot?" demanda Severus, ses narines tressaillant avec colère.

"Non," dit Harry avec gêne, il savait que rien ni personne ne pouvait forcer Severus à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Malgré ses paroles, Harry se sentait vraiment rassuré. Il avait sa réponse, que sa question ait été stupide ou non.

"Bien," dit Severus, la voix toujours sèche mais, il s'était quelque peu relaxé. Honnêtement, Harry pensait-il qu'il était une sorte d'abruti qui avait le cœur sur la main? Ou présentement, qui promettait quelque chose par pitié? Il était rassuré qu'Harry ait l'air de se sentir stupide d'avoir posé cette question. Secouant la tête avec exaspération, il finit son café, impatient de retrouver son lit après cette conversation éreintante. Il avait beaucoup de chose auxquelles penser, incluant celle de savoir s'il avait fait la bonne chose. Que ce soit oui ou non, ce qui était fait, était fait. Il sentait qu'Harry méritait mieux, mieux que lui; un ex-mangemort grincheux dont le nombre de crimes était plus long que son bras. Et pourtant, il savait que même maintenant, il ne laisserait pas Harry. Il était un homme possessif et des hommes plus forts et plus âgés n'auraient pas été capable de dire non à Harry. Il était simplement délicat, d'une beauté stupéfiante et tellement différent de son jumeau qu'il était risible de les considérer comme tel. Nick agissait et avait l'air d'avoir seize ans; Harry avait l'air et agissait comme un homme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait eu si peu d'ami dans sa vie.

Posant sa tasse, il se leva, "Vas au lit." dit-il à Harry, cela avait été une longue journée.

"Oui." dit Harry en souriant à Severus comme s'il était une merveille. Même lorsqu'il était enfant, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais dit cela. Ils l'ignoraient, l'avaient laissé se débrouiller seul et ne l'avaient jamais bordé ou lu une histoire avant de dormir. Il savait que Severus n'était pas une figure parentale, mais que quelqu'un lui prête attention était une aubaine, même après tout ce temps.

"Cela ne veut pas dire que les choses vont changer, Harry, tu es toujours mon apprenti et je vais continuer à te pousser aussi loin que je peux." dit Severus de façon inquiétante en fixant Harry, et haussant un sourcil en signe de défis.

"J'attends cela avec impatience," dit Harry, il avait, bien entendu, réalisé que rien ne changerait, du moins, pas maintenant…peut-être l'année d'après. Se levant brusquement et déglutissant difficilement, il ne pouvait pas avoir CES pensées dans sa tête, pas ici et maintenant. Non, peut-être que Severus avait raison…il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il était tout d'un coup avide de suivre l'exemple de Severus.

Severus prit la tête du cortège, ouvrit la porte et fut accueilli par sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte. La fixant du regard un instant, il secoua silencieusement de la tête avec exaspération. Que pensait-elle qu'il ferait? Le découper et l'utiliser pour une potion? Elle devrait savoir à quel point il était possessif, même s'il était obstiné jusqu'à la moelle. Non, il ne laisserait pas Harry hors de sa vue. Son esprit était plus que fermement déterminé. Eileen lui fit un grand sourire avant de décamper, alors qu'Harry contournait Severus et montait les escaliers pour aller se coucher.

Severus le regarda partir, son regard se fixant sur une certaine région du corps d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans sa chambre. Oh non, il ne laisserait pas du tout Harry partir, pensa-t-il alors qu'il montait finalement les escaliers pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Il regarderait mais ne toucherait pas. Dans un an par contre…un an.

Il n'avait cependant pas idée à quel point cela serait difficile.

* * *

La vie de James et Lily avait été réduite à du somnambulisme ou du moins, cela y ressemblait. James n'allait pas à son travail, ce qui leur coûtait de l'argent. Ses congés maladie avaient tous été utilisé et le Ministère ne lui donneraient pas d'argent s'il ne venait pas travailler. Pas avec la guerre qui s'annonçait, ils avaient besoin de tous les Aurors possible. Peu importait Nick, le garçon qui avait survécu. Lily, toujours la tête pensante entre eux deux, avait dû travailler pour faire entrer de l'argent. Il n'y avait même pas moyen de faire des heures supplémentaires puisque les enfants venaient seulement assister à leur cours. Elle n'avait pas aborder le sujet avec James, elle était trop inquiète pour Nick pour se préoccuper de l'argent à ce moment-là. Lorsque Lily n'était pas en classe, elle était à l'infirmerie avec son fils et son mari. Mais maintenant, c'était l'été, et Lily n'avait aucun cours pour le moment, juste des leçons à planifier pour l'année suivante. Alors, aucun sou ne rentrait sur leur compte désormais. Elle n'avait même pas passé de temps avec sa fille qui se sentait très, très négligée. James était endormi de façon précaire sur la chaise à dossier haut de l'infirmerie. Ses lunettes avaient été enlevées par sa femme lorsqu'elle était entrée. James avait été très inquiet, Lily l'avait observé, vraiment trop inquiet. Il bavardait normalement lorsqu'il était anxieux ou nerveux; comme lorsqu'il avait entendu la prophétie. C'était ainsi que Sirius avait su qu'il se passait quelque chose. Lily fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'un petit gémissement fut émis par son fils.

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent et elle serra la main de son fils en espérant qu'il se réveille rapidement. Elle retenait sa respiration avec anticipation, suppliant n'importe quelle déité de lui rendre son fils, avec sa magie. Tout le monde sorcier retenait son souffle en harmonie avec elle. Ils croyaient ce qu'Ombrage avait dit, alors Nick était plus important que jamais. Jusqu'à maintenant, aucune magie n'avait été pratiquée sur son fils et la seule chose qu'il ingérait était de l'eau et de la nourriture de façon moldue. Un seul sort pouvait transformer son fils en cracmol. Alors cela n'était guère surprenant que Dumbledore ait apposé des protections encore plus rigides que celles qu'utilisait Gringotts pour ses voûtes.

Lorsque Nick ouvrit ses yeux, Lily hurla à son mari de se réveiller alors qu'elle cajolait son fils. Le soulagement bien évident sur tout les pores de son corps, son fils était réveillé; il irait bien. "JAMES! JAMES! IL S'EST RÉVEILLÉ! VAS CHERCHER POMFRESH!"

"Ça va aller mon bébé, tout va bien," dit Lily en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils.

"Éloignez-vous!" ordonna Pomfresh alors qu'elle commençait à examiner Nick sous toutes les coutures, sans utiliser de magie. Comme toujours, elle ne trouva pas grand chose en l'examinant, mais elle enleva la seringue de son bras. Le tube qui le nourrissait fut ensuite enlevé; Lily détestait le voir. Ce qui faisait plus souffrir son fils lorsqu'elle le réinsérait dans sa gorge.

"Comment vous sentez-vous, M. Potter?" demanda Pomfresh, ses sentiments personnels n'interféraient jamais avec son travail. Même si elle trouvait que Nick s'était montré lâche d'avoir abandonné son frère face à Voldemort. Elle en avait à peine cru ses yeux mais au moins, Harry était vivant et heureux. Elle était plutôt fière de lui; malgré ce que sa famille lui avait fait, il se débrouillait bien. Passant sa Maîtrise de Défense et de Potions, en étant le plus jeune d'ailleurs, sans aucun doute, Harry ressemblait à Severus.

"De l'eau," croassa Nick, alors que les événements commençaient finalement à lui revenir; les actes de ses parents, les mots de sa sœur…et comment il avait agi face à Harry. Il n'aurait jamais dû écouter sa sœur, regardez ce qui lui arrivait maintenant; il s'était encore plus aliéné son frère, il sanglota presque alors que le souvenir qu'il utilisait pour faire son Patronus se rejouait encore et encore dans son esprit.

"Voilà," dit Pomfresh en aidant l'extrêmement faible adolescent de seize ans à boire. Il y avait des cartes de vœux et des présents dans la pièce, pour lui apparemment. Il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour les ouvrir par contre. Cela lui prendrait un moment avant d'aller mieux, en particulier s'ils ne pouvaient pas lui donner de potions.

"Mal," dit Nick, grognant de douleur alors que Pomfresh le reposait contre les oreillers. Que s'était-il passé? Il savait qu'il se sentait faible, mais là, c'était dix fois pire que ce dont il se souvenait. "Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Comment était-il arrivé ici?

"Chut!" dit Pomfresh alors que James et Lily commençaient à parler en même temps. Elle les regarda avec colère avant que son regard ne s'adoucisse alors qu'elle se tournait à nouveau vers Nick.

"De quoi vous souvenez-vous, M. Potter?" demanda calmement Pomfresh.

Pour une raison quelconque, il ne voulait pas leur dire qu'il avait eu une conversation avec Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent qu'Harry était responsable de cette situation, même s'il avait une dette envers lui. Sans rien n'ajouter, il ouvrit la bouche et dit, "Je me souviens d'être entré dans une salle de classe et c'est tout – c'est tout ce dont je me souviens."

"Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu pour votre main? Si elle avait continué, vous auriez pu mourir." dit Pomfresh, les lèvres retroussées par la colère. Elle détestait l'idée qu'un enfant ait pu être blessé et ne soit pas venu la voir.

"J'ai essayé de le dire à mes parents et ils m'ont dit que je le méritait." dit Nick en déglutissant difficilement. Il ne leur accorda même pas un regard même si, du coin des yeux, il les vit flancher. Il vit la douleur inscrit sur leurs traits. Pomfresh fixa les adultes avec incrédulité. Peut-être avaient-ils échouer avec plus qu'un seul enfant.

"Nous ne savions pas qu'elle faisait ça!" s'écria James avec colère; son visage par contre était blême et il était secoué par les accusations de son fils.

"Non, vous l'avez juste cru elle à la place de votre propre fils," claqua amèrement Nick, grognant car chaque muscle de son corps protestait à cause de son mouvement. "Puis-je, s'il vous plaît, avoir une potion anti-douleur?"

Pomfresh se figea, elle savait que ce serait probablement le plus gros choc, et pourtant, "Vous ne pouvez pas recevoir de potion anti-douleur, mais j'ai quelques médicaments contre la douleur provenant de la médecine moldue." dit Pomfresh.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Nick en fronçant des sourcils. Pourquoi devait-il prendre des médicaments moldu? Pourquoi pas des potions? Que ce passait-il? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne lui disaient pas?

"Votre magie a besoin de temps pour récupérer, vous ne pouvez utiliser aucun sort ou en recevoir." dit Pomfresh, s'assurant qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Nick, "Si cela arrive, votre noyau magique pourrait se scinder et vous transformerait en cracmol." elle devait le lui dire pour qu'il puisse comprendre et ne brise aucune règle.

Nick pâlit, "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il avec terreur dans un souffle; qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec sa magie? Un cracmol, cette pensée le terrifiait encore plus que Voldemort.

Il semblait que Nick Potter avait trouvé autre chose qui le terrifiait plus que Voldemort.

"Toute la magie que vous avez appris vous a complètement drainé, nous pourrons vous donner plus de potion régénératrices de magie dans quelques semaines, mais, d'ici là, je vous recommande grandement de ne pas utiliser de magie." dit Pomfresh.

Nick hocha de la tête, il comprenait ce que lui disait Pomfresh, c'était encore de la faute de ses parents. C'était bien d'être traité en adulte, Pomfresh avait présenté la situation sans l'enjoliver et sans lui en dire le moins possible. C'était rafraîchissant. Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait toujours dévasté et très vulnérable pour la première fois de sa vie. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse seul.

"Tenez, buvez ceci," dit Pomfresh en aidant Nick à avaler les petites pilules blanches, la médecine moldue était plutôt bizarre. Elle savait également qu'elles n'agissait pas instantanément, cela ne prendrait pleinement effet que dans une heure d'après la notice. Elle lui donna de l'eau pour l'aider à les avaler, considérant la grimace qu'il faisait, elles étaient aussi dégoûtantes que les potions.

"Beurk," s'étouffa Nick, il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à les prendre pendant longtemps; il fronça cependant des sourcils lorsqu'il nota que rien ne se passait. " Ça ne marche pas." murmura-t-il avec confusion.

"La médecine moldue ne fonctionne pas instantanément, cela prend du temps." déclara Pomfresh en tapotant son oreiller pour lui redonner forme. Elle aida Nick à se rallonger plus confortablement, il s'endormirait sans aucun doute bientôt, même après avoir dormi tout ce temps. Il était très faible, en y pensant, elle réalisa qu'elle devrait lui donner quelque chose pendant qu'il était encore éveillé.

"Bitzy," appela Pomfresh, l'elfe de maison lui avait été assigné pour l'aider à garder l'infirmerie en ordre.

"Oui madame?" demanda Bitzy en apparaissant. Normalement, Pomfresh ne l'appelait pas ici, dans l'aile principale. Elle l'appelait généralement dans son bureau, ou utilisait la cheminette pour tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

"J'ai besoin d'un peu de soupe s'il te plaît, et n'importe quel dessert, du moment qu'il soit léger." dit Pomfresh.

"Nous avons du flan?" dit Bitzy.

"C'est très bien, merci," dit Pomfresh, aidant l'adolescent à s'asseoir, roulant des yeux lorsque Lily intervint. Elle savait comment prendre soin des élèves, elle le faisait bien avant que Lily Evans n'arrive à Poudlard.

Bitzy réapparut bien loin du lit de Nick, elle s'approcha pour placer la nourriture sans magie sur le plateau de Nick; tous les elfes de maison avaient pris connaissance de l'état de Nick.

"Merci," dit Nick, surprenant immensément James et Lily, ce n'était pas le genre de mots que prononçait habituellement Nick Potter.

Bitzy hocha de la tête avec un sourire sur le visage avant de s'éloigner et de réapparaître dans la cuisine.

"Oh mon pauvre bébé," dit Lily, essayant finalement d'étreindre son fils, mais elle fut plus que surprise.

"Lâche-moi! Laissez-moi tranquille! Je veux être seul!" s'écria Nick. Il était vraiment en colère contre ses parents. Cette année là, il avait reçu un échantillon de ce que Harry, son frère jumeau avait subi. Coincé dans le coma avec aucun autre choix que de penser, il avait réalisé qu'il se détestait lui-même. Il était devenu ce dont tout le monde l'accusait d'être et même pire.

"Nick," dit James, "Tu es apparemment confus, mais ne parles pas comme ça à ta mère."

"Je ne suis pas confus, laissez-moi tranquille," dit Nick en se détournant d'eux, ne voulant même pas les voir.

Lily sanglota dramatiquement sur sa chaise, comme si Nick venait juste de lui briser le cœur.

"Nick," soupira James, ses yeux bruns brillant de douleur face à la déclaration de son fils. Peut-être n'avait-il pas été le seul à se remettre en question par rapport à Harry et la vie en général. Nick ne savait pas comment agir, alors il s'en prenait aux autres. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, il devait laisser le temps à Nick de remettre ses sentiments en ordre et peut-être ce soir-là, il pourrait revenir et avoir une conversation d'homme à homme avec Nick. Le laisser savoir qu'il se sentait lui aussi mal d'avoir traité Harry de cette façon.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé c'était que Nick n'était pas fâché à cause d'Harry. Il était furieux contre eux. Il avait déjà ses propres problèmes à traiter avec Harry, mais c'était une chose entièrement différente; ses propres parents avaient choisi le Ministère contre lui, Ombrage plutôt que lui. Il n'allait pas leur pardonner de sitôt. Il semblait que Nick Potter ait finalement trouvé son indépendance. Peut-être y avait-il enfin un espoir pour lui.

D'autres ne seraient pas aussi enthousiaste de sa tentative d'indépendance.

En particulier Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"D'accord fiston, on va prendre une douche, dormir et je reviendrai te voir plus tard." dit James en laissant un peu d'espace à son fils.

"James!" s'écria Lily avec colère. Comment pouvait-elle se faire pardonner par son fils pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait s'ils n'étaient pas là? Réalisa-t-elle, contrairement à son mari qui n'y avait pas pensé. Nick leur en voulait pour le fait qu'ils avaient failli le faire devenir un cracmol, et d'avoir crût Ombrage. Dommage, Lily ne pensait pas du tout à cela, sinon, James n'aurait pas été…stupide.

"Viens, Lily," soupira James, en conduisant son épouse à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, laissant Nick être nourri par Pomfresh, puisqu'il était encore trop faible pour quoi que ce soit d'aussi simple que se nourrir.

"Ils étaient très inquiets," dit calmement Pomfresh, alors qu'elle l'aidait.

"Ils ne m'ont pas cru," croassa Nick. Il se sentait extrêmement négligé, la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison ne l'atteignant même pas. Non, il était juste trop terrifié de perdre sa magie; alors il ferait tout ce que Pomfresh lui dirait. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce que James et Lily feraient s'ils apprenaient qu'il était un cracmol. Merde! Ce qu'ils pensaient n'avait pas d'importance! Il se tuerait! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans magie. Étant né dans le monde de la magie, c'était très compréhensible.

* * *

Comme l'avait dit Severus, rien n'avait changé, il continuait à pousser Harry dans ses limites; aussi bien en potion qu'en défense contre les forces du mal. Il était vital qu'il apprenne tout ce qu'il pouvait, au cas où Voldemort le trouverait ou - espérons que non – qu'il découvre qu'Harry soit celui qui devait le vaincre. S'il lisait les journaux, il devait déjà l'avoir réalisé, Harry était juste…plus que son jumeau; puissant, déterminé, un véritable héros qui agissait dans l'ombre. Harry n'avait aucune raison de tous les sauver, et pourtant, il le faisait, ce qui le rendait vraiment héroïque. La célébrité faisait peur à Harry, pas effrayante mais il était évident de voir qu'il ne voulait pas être célèbre ou que les gens sachent son nom. Il avait choisi de rester pour toujours anonyme et se terrer dans l'ombre. Pas que Severus le blâmait, car il pensait également la même chose. La seule pensée de devenir célèbre effrayait Severus; cela pourrait détruire sa réputation.

Cela faisait une semaine que 'l'incident' s'était passé et depuis, rien de remarquable ou de bizarre ne s'était produit au Manoir Prince.

"Bonjour," dit joyeusement Eileen en entrant dans le salon qui se situait tout proche de la pièce à vivre.

"Pas pour longtemps," dit Severus en lui passant le journal.

Fronçant des sourcils, Eileen accepta le journal et l'ouvrit. Ah, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait l'air si inquiet. Nick Potter était finalement sorti de son coma, et la presse cherchait comme d'habitude une histoire.

"Tous des idiots," dit Eileen en roulant des yeux face à ce tas d'ordure, bien que Potter avait l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de poids. En fait, cela lui rappelait le jour où, enfant, Harry était entré dans sa boutique. Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas son âge réel, puisque Harry était mature et semblait plus âgé qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Et ressentait les choses plus intensément qu'une personne de son âge.

"En effet," murmura Severus acquiesçant complètement. Heureusement, il n'était fait aucune mention d'Harry dans le journal. Cela aurait probablement encore plus ennuyé le jeune homme. Chaque mention des Potter semblait retourner l'estomac d'Harry. Que ce soit mentionné par lui ou par le journal. Non pas que Severus le blâmait; cela lui retournait également l'estomac, mais il était trop habitué à la renommée qui allait de pair au fait d'être un Potter. James était connu, bien que, honnêtement, la renommé de Potter Junior était dix fois pire. Au moins, Harry ne retournerait pas à Poudlard avant la fin de l'été.

"Bonjour," dit Harry en s'installant, les yeux à moitié fermés. Eileen lui fit un grand sourire ce qui conduisit Harry à lui sourire en retour. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, récemment, Eileen lui souriait de cette façon chaque jour. Il était épuisé et il parvenait à peine à manger son petit-déjeuner vu que sa mâchoire s'ouvrait systématiquement à chaque bâillement.

"Tu n'as pas bien dormi," c'était une affirmation et non une question.

"Non," dit Harry, répondant à l'affirmation de Severus.

"Cauchemars?" demanda Severus, il était inquiet pour lui, naturellement, la fatigue et les potions ne s'accordaient pas vraiment. Une seule erreur et boom, en particulier les potions qu'Harry brassait ces jours-ci.

"Oui," admit Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient revenus pour prendre leur vengeance. Peut-être était-ce parce que Voldemort devenait plus actif et des familles se faisaient tuées. Cela le faisait se sentir extrêmement mal; il ne pouvait pas y aller et y mettre fin. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt, très franchement, il doutait qu'il le serait un jour. Il n'irait nulle part tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt; il ne prendrait pas le risque de tout perdre. Il frissonna en pensant à ses amis ou sa famille souffrant des erreurs qu'il pourrait causé. Sa famille comprenant Eileen et Severus, ses amis, Cédric, Cho, Fleur, Luna, Neville, Viktor et leurs compagnons.

"Peut-être devrais-tu prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves ce soir," dit Severus. Harry ne s'était pas levé pour prendre un verre de lait chaud comme il le faisait habituellement. Alors combien de temps avaient duré les cauchemars? Harry changeait ses habitudes alors, Severus ne pouvait plus suivre le fil.

"Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire," dit Harry en retenant un autre bâillement. Cela faisait trois nuits de suite qu'il se réveillait par des cauchemars. Le manque de sommeil commençait réellement à se faire sentir, il se servit une tasse de café noir très serré: plus il y avait de caféine et mieux c'était. Son humeur chuta brutalement en voyant le journal. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils réussissent à l'atteindre, alors il s'était promis qu'il les oublierait et continuerait sa vie.

Il avait essayé de le faire pendant des années…il n'avait toujours pas réussi à les oublier.

* * *

Et voilà!

Je sais que je poste ce chapitre un peu tard, mais je suis fatiguée!

Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire et ils me redonnent confiance!

Pour le prochain chapitre, Nick "refera" connaissance avec quelqu'un et liera peut-être une véritable amitié, dans: _**L'épiphanie de Nick**_

(épiphanie=révélation)

Merci et à la semaine prochaine!


	40. Chapter 40

**Invisible**

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling

Auteure: DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan

Traductrice: Krix27

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 40**

**L'épiphanie de Nick **

* * *

**James et Nick Poudlard infirmerie - Écosse **

Fidèle à ses paroles, James vint parler à Nick après avoir pris une douche et s'être reposé. James avait mis de la potion de sommeil sans rêves dans le dessert de son épouse. Elle en avait besoin et lui, il avait besoin de parler à Nick, seul à seul. Sa femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal, elle avait l'impression d'avoir parfaitement bien agi. Malheureusement, Nick commençait à réaliser la même chose que lui et cela avait pris, quoi? Presque quinze ans. Il n'avait pas hâte d'aborder cette conversation, surtout avec la façon dont Nick agissait. Si seulement Nick lui avait dit ce qu'il se passait, malheureusement James n'avait pas été auprès de lui. Il avait été trop occupé; faisant le plus d'heures supplémentaires possible pour pouvoir garder la même vie privilégiée qu'ils menaient auparavant. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à se préoccuper de l'argent avant; il était bien sûr toujours furieux que son fils lui ait tout volé juste sous son nez. Dommage, ils n'avaient jamais pensé à changer ces anciennes lois, elles étaient pour la plupart oubliées mais toujours valides. Ce qu'il avait découvert en essayant de faire appel au Ministère pour récupérer son argent.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit Nick, lisant un livre; il resta debout, à regarder son fils un bon moment. Comment avait-il pu autant échouer? Pas seulement avec un enfant mais deux? Ses parents se retournaient probablement dans leur tombe. Mais s'ils avaient été plus strictes avec lui, il n'aurait pas été le petit con immature qu'il était toujours. Il s'approcha et s'assit, attendant que Nick lui prête attention – qui ne semblait pas du tout pressé de le faire.

"Comment te sens-tu, fiston?" demanda James sur un ton calme; ne voulant pas que Pomfresh entre comme une folle furieuse. Elle n'aimait pas que des gens viennent dans son infirmerie s'ils n'étaient pas malades, mais James l'avait fait assez souvent. Cependant, il n'était pas plus brillant que dans son adolescence; Pomfresh avait des barrières de protections qui la prévenait lorsque quelqu'un entrait. On penserait qu'en tant qu'Auror il le réaliserait, mais James était inquiet de perdre son dernier fils. Le seul capable de faire perpétuer la lignée des Potter - espérant que Nick ne fasse pas la même chose qu'Harry.

"Comment crois-tu que je me sens?" demanda Nick avec colère, refusant encore de regarder son père. Tout ce que cela fit, fut d'accroître sa colère. En y pensant, cela n'améliorait pas son humeur; là, tout de suite, il détestait ses parents.

"Les anti-douleur n'ont pas fonctionné?" demanda James en fronçant des sourcils, très énervé de savoir que son fils souffrait.

"En fait, si," dit Nick en fermant brutalement son livre. Les médicaments prenaient du temps avant de fonctionner, mais ils agissaient. Une demie heure après les avoir pris, il pensait que non, mais ils avaient lentement pris effet. Pomfresh lui avait dit d'en prendre deux toutes les six heures, pas plus et pas avant.

"Nick, pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit?" demanda James avec tristesse, ses yeux bruns observant sérieusement son fils, ne les baissant pas lorsque son fils le tança haineusement. Il voulait juste que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant. Merlin, il aurait voulu retourner dans le passé et tout arrêter, traiter équitablement ses fils. Malheureusement, même la magie ne fonctionnait pas de cette façon, la rétrospective était vraiment une garce.

"Comment étais-je supposé le faire?" s'étouffa Nick, "Entre l'entraînement et toi me disant à quel point j'étais une déception? Que je ruinais toutes les chances de devenir un Auror et que je salissais le nom des Potter?" Il ne voulait pas devenir un Auror! Il n'était pas comme Harry; il n'était no courageux, ni intelligent. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il était complètement sûr que ce n'était pas cela.

Les hommes Potter avaient été Auror pendant cinq générations, cela, il le savait grâce aux portraits. C'était devenu une tradition, et James avait imposé ses souhaits à son fils. Sans même penser à ce que ce dernier voulait réellement. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas ce à quoi pensait James. Non, il pensait à l'entraînement et au fait qu'il ait faillit transformer le 'garçon qui a survécu', son fils, en cracmol. Merlin, il espérait que le noyau magique de son fils resterait stable et qu'il irait mieux. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce que tout le monde penserait de lui s'il transformait son propre fils en cracmol. Ils étaient déjà assez amers et dégoûtés pour ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry, sans en rajouter.

James détourna le regard, la honte clairement inscrite sur son visage. "Je suis désolé, fils," entrechoqua James, à peine capable d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Il n'avait plus pleuré depuis la nuit où il avait failli perdre sa famille, depuis que Peter les avait trahi.

"Je n'accepte pas tes excuses, je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille." dit amèrement Nick.

"Écoute, fiston, tu ne peux pas laisser cela affecter ta vie; tu ne peux pas rester amer pour ça. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire – Je ferais mieux, je te le promets." supplia James, il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour rendre son fils de nouveau heureux.

"Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, rien que je veux." dit Nick en regardant le livre. Une petite partie de son cœur souffrait de voir son père si près d'éclater en sanglots. Lui qui était toujours si fort et entêté; il avait été son exemple toute sa vie. Mais plus maintenant; il ne voulait pas devenir comme James et il se fit le serment de toujours faire passer ses enfants avant s'il en avait plus tard. Une plus grande part de lui était heureuse de voir James si désespéré, au moins, il n'était pas le seul à être blessé.

"Réfléchis-y juste, fils," dit James en redressant sa posture, alors qu'il s'asseyait en regardant le sol. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ce qui était une première. Ils avaient toujours été comme deux meilleurs amis, à toujours babiller, sur le Quidditch et les farces – bien que Nick n'en avait faite aucune à l'école, juste sur eux enfin…surtout sur Harry en fait, lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence à trouver des cachettes pour leur échapper.

"Il n'y a rien à réfléchir." déclara sombrement Nick.

"Est-ce à propos d'Harry?" demanda calmement James, après qu'une demie heure soit passée, se souvenant de ce qu'il avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Avec espoir, si c'était cela, ils pourraient avoir une vraie discussion, et ce fils plein d'amertume s'effacerait et il pourrait passer au dessus de tout cela.

"Qu'est-ce qu'i propos d'Harry?" demanda Nick en fronçant des sourcils, quand cela était-il devenu une discussion sur Harry? Pensaient-ils sérieusement que c'était pour cette raison qu'il était si en colère? Il voulait se pencher et étrangler son père, était-il si idiot? Il espérait ne pas être comme cela! Il était furieux qu'ils aient cru une stupide représentante du Ministère plutôt que leur propre fils! Cela ne s'approchait même pas du sujet sur son frère. Non, tout ce qu'il avait reçu était un échantillon de ce que son frère avait subi toutes ces années, et il se sentait horrible, mais non, cela n'avait rien avoir avec Harry.

"Tu es fâché pour la façon dont nous l'avons traité, n'est-ce pas?" résuma James avec tristesse.

"Tu veux dire que tu as enfin réalisé que ce n'était pas normal?" rétorqua Nick, il n'avait aucun droit de dire cela en fait – lui, il venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il voulait juste blesser son père et peu importe la façon, cela lui convenait.

"Nick, arrêtes ça maintenant" prévint James, il n'avait pas l'habitude que ses enfants lui parlent de cette façon. Ils l'avaient toujours respecté, bien sûr, il geignaient, grognaient et grommelaient, mais quel enfant ne le faisait pas de temps en temps? "J'ai réalisé que nous avons tout détruit et Harry en a payé le prix." Enfin, ils en avaient payé le prix, considérant qu'ils n'avaient plus d'argent.

"Pas juste avec Harry," dit Nick en grinçant des dents, sa colère commençait à prendre le dessus.

"SORTEZ JAMES POTTER, MAINTENANT!" hurla Pomfresh en faisant son entrée, l'air prête à le tuer. James se contenta de la regarder avec un air confus, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle portait ses vêtements de nuit, ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés - elle était visiblement en train de dormir avant qu'elle ne vienne les interrompre. Pomfresh avait du mal à croire que James pouvait être aussi stupide pour faire cela. Il était Auror, il devrait savoir éviter toute conversation qui puisse mettre Nick en colère.

"Nick, calmez-vous, votre colère fait votre magie réagir, fermez vos yeux et concentrez-vous sur votre respiration." dit Pomfresh en plaçant une main apaisante sur le front de l'adolescent. Pomfresh entendit James haleter de choc, mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle ne pouvait pas donner de potion calmante à Nick , alors il devait réussir à se calmer lui-même - s'il n'y arrivait pas, sa magie réagirait à ses fortes émotions. Merci Merlin, elle s'était réveillée à temps; autrement, elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver.

"C'est ça, bien joué. Et maintenant prenez ceci," dit Pomfresh en lui tendant quatre petites pilules blanches - encore – mais celles-ci étaient de tailles différente. Elle lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille pour l'aider à faire disparaître le goût – bien mieux que ne le faisait l'eau. Les anti-douleur et - elle préférait l'espérer – les somnifères fonctionneraient; il avait besoin de repos. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque le sort de capteur s'effaça. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas lancer de sort sur lui, elle l'avait jeté sur une bouteille de potion vide qui se trouvait près de son lit. C'était de cette façon qu'elle parvenait à garder un œil sur lui.

James recula face au regard que lui jetait Pomfresh; honnêtement, il craignait qu'elle ne l'étripe. Il n'avait pas l'intention de mettre son fils en colère; il essayait juste de régler leurs différends. Faire en sorte que son fils lui pardonne, maintenant, cependant, il ne semblait pas que cela s'arrangerait de sitôt.

"James Potter, vous êtes désormais banni de l'infirmerie pour cinq semaines, sauf si vous êtes transporté sur un brancard." dit Pomfresh la voix sombre et sérieuse, son regard n'avait pas perdu de sa puissance. Elle n'essayait pas de sauver le noyau magique de Nick pour que James Potter détruise tout. "Lily Potter est également bannie de l'infirmerie pour la même durée." ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure – elle avait le sentiment que Lily mettrait Nick encore plus en colère que James l'avait fait. Sa manière de pouponner constamment lui passait sur les nerfs! Merlin seul savait comment Nick le supportait.

"Pas Lily, elle n'a rien fait," dit James les yeux écarquillés, mais il n'eut pas la chance d'entendre la réplique de Pomfresh puisqu'il était magiquement jeté de l'infirmerie par Poudlard elle-même. Il se tenait – la bouche bée – devant la porte close, incapable d'en croire ses yeux ou ses oreilles. Tous les moments où il était allé dans l'infirmerie alors qu'il ne le devait pas – pourquoi avait-elle choisi de faire cela que maintenant?

"Dormez Nick, c'est la meilleur chose à faire pour vous maintenant," dit Pomfresh, en souriant avec tristesse à l'adolescent. Il semblait vraiment très heureux de ce qu'elle avait fait, reconnaissant en fait. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il essayait de faire ce que l'infirmière lui avait dit de faire. Il ferait tout ce qu'elle lui disait de faire – il voulait que sa magie guérisse. Une fois, qu'elle en eut fini avec son patient, elle quitta l'infirmerie, sentant James encore derrière les barrières magiques. Elle avait une dernière chose à dire au sorcier obstiné.

"N'essayez pas de mêler Albus, il n'a aucun contrôle sur mes barrières de protection." dit-elle avec mépris.

"Pomfresh, vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de voir mon fils," dit James, irrité.

"Je viens de le faire, je ne fais pas tout ce que je peux pour sauver son noyau magique pour que vous veniez détruire tout mon travail!" claqua Pomfresh.

"Écoutez, je n'avais pas réalisé…s'il vous plaît," dit James avec fatigue.

"Vous ne réalisez pas beaucoup de chose! Il a besoin de repos et de calme! Ayez cette conversation une fois qu'il sera en forme!" dit Pomfresh; elle était désormais celle qui était énervée par ce fichu sorcier irrécupérable. Ne voulant pas se disputer avec lui, ce qui n'amènerait nulle part, elle retourna dans son domaine et ferma la porte. Ravie de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas y entrer – Poudlard ne le permettrait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu à les mettre en place auparavant, encore moins pour un adulte. Elle ferait tout son possible pour aider Nick; James et Lily n'étaient pas bons pour lui. Il était si en colère contre eux, pour une bonne raison.

"Je les hais," dit calmement Nick en regardant l'infirmière, elle était probablement la seule qui ne le haïssait pas pour avoir abandonné son frère. Enfin, au moins, elle ne le montrait pas ouvertement.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit Pomfresh en s'approchant de lui, se sentant triste pour l'enfant qui avait été tellement blessé. Elle le borda et s'assit près de lui, réalisant qu'il voulait parler.

"J'ai tout foiré, comment je peux tout arranger?" demanda-t-il avec tristesse.

"Quoi donc?" demanda Pomfresh, en regardant astucieusement son patient.

"Avec Harry, pas juste une fois…je ne pense pas qu'il me pardonnera un jour." dit Nick. "Il est si courageux et fort…je ne suis pas comme lui. Lorsque j'ai vu Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, tout l'entraînement que j'avais fait avait disparu – comment pouvais-je le vaincre? Il est si fort et en connaît plus sur la magie que moi. Et pourtant, Harry n'a pas courbé l'échine, sans lui, aucun d'entre nous aurait survécu…j'aurais dû l'aider…si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je le ferai. Il ne me pardonnera jamais de l'avoir abandonné."

Pomfresh ne savait pas trop quoi dire, "Parfois, le pardon n'est pas assez, peut-être est-ce mieux de laisser Harry partir. Sauf si vous faites quelque chose qui lui prouverait irrévocablement que vous le regrettez."

"Comment ça?" demanda Nick, un froncement de sourcil barrant ses traits alors qu'il pensait à ce que venait de lui dire Pomfresh. Comment pouvait-il montrer à Harry qu'il était désolé? Et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit lors de leur dernière confrontation? Laisser Harry partir? Était-ce qu'il devrait faire à la fin? Abandonner et laisser Harry vivre sa vie sans lui? Cela lui faisait mal, en fait, c'était douloureux rien que de penser à laisser tomber Harry. En vérité, il avait laissé tomber Harry depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Cela raffermit sa résolution, non, il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ferait tout son possible pour prouver sa valeur aux yeux de son frère – son frère jumeau.

"Là, je crains de ne pas pouvoir y répondre, c'est une chose à laquelle vous devez penser tout seul." dit Pomfresh, "Pour l'instant, vous devez vous reposer, il viendra un temps où vous pourrez faire ce qui doit être fait."

"Merci," croassa Nick, alors que Pomfresh s'éloignait.

Pomfresh se retourna et observa Nick; pourquoi la remerciait-il?

"Pour ne pas m'avoir jugé, pour m'avoir aidé toutes ces fois." dit Nick, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

"C'est mon travail, Nick, je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui." dit Pomfresh en lui souriant avec tristesse avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières de l'infirmerie et disparaissant dans ses quartiers privés. Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir pour Nick Potter. Elle avait vu la détermination irradier de son corps, elle savait qu'un jour, Nick trouverait comment se faire pardonner par son frère. Ce ne serait pas une tâche aussi facile qu'elle le lui avait dit - le pardon ne suffirait vraiment pas.

* * *

**Severus & Harry – Extérieur du Manoir Prince – Quelque part en Angleterre **

"Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre le sort du Feudeymon," dit Severus. Ils étaient à l'extérieur ce jour là, du côté opposé aux serres. Il n'était pas question qu'ils s'exercent sur un sort aussi indomptable et imprévisible dans la maison. Pas sans que le manoir ne brûle tout entier, avec eux à l'intérieur. Harry retournerait à l'école le lendemain, puisque les cours avaient repris.

"D'accord," dit Harry, il l'avait lu dans son livre, alors il connaissait déjà le sort sur lequel ils allaient travailler ce jour-là. En fait, le questionnaire entier avait été sur ce sort et à quel point il était imprévisible. La puissance de la magie déterminait à quel point le sort pouvait être irrégulier. Plus on y mettait de la magie et mieux on pouvait le contrôler, moins on y mettait de magie et plus le feu devenait indomptable. Ce sort n'était pas enseigné à Poudlard pour cette raison.

"Bien, vous connaissez l'incantation, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire, alors allez-y." dit Severus, il avait crée une maison en bois pour Harry. Elle ressemblait à celle que Lily avait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, son père l'avait construite pour elle. Il avait jeté un sort pour ne pas que l'herbe brûle; il ne voulait pas que le terrain ressemble à un champs de bataille. Severus recula bien loin de la ligne de tire. Observant Harry d'un œil critique, la baguette prête, au cas où il en aurait besoin. L'eau ne pouvait pas arrêter le sort, mais amenuiser l'air pouvait y remédier, puisque le feu avait besoin d'air pour se déployer, sans air, ce serait comme fermer la porte d'une voûte de Gringotts: le feu serait incapable de respirer et éventuellement, brûlerait tout sur son passage.

"Feudeymon!" s'écria Harry en agitant sa baguette dans un mouvement compliqué et de larges flammes féroces suivirent le trajet. Il essaya de garder le contrôle, mais il le perdit et les flammes furent hors de contrôle, la maison de poupée était entourée de flammes. Avant que le feu ne consume tout sur son passage, Severus était intervenu et l'avait éteint.

"Vous vous êtes très bien débrouillez pour une première tentative," dit Severus d'un air approbateur.

Harry lui sourit, vraiment très heureux de ce que venait de dire Severus, il savait que ces mots n'étaient pas donnés sans raison. Le sort était extrêmement puissant; il avait sous estimé la quantité de pouvoir dont il avait besoin pour le contrôler. Il n'aurait pas dû; le feu était le don le plus précieux que la nature avait offert. On pensait pouvoir le contrôler, mais la vérité était que personne ne pouvait devenir son maître, car le feu était son propre maître. On pouvait seulement le contrôler temporairement pour faire ce dont on avait besoin. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le contrôler de manière indéterminée.

"Encore," dit Severus avec détermination. Il faisait en sorte qu'Harry ne prenne pas ce qu'il avait dit à la légère; il ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, peu importe ce que c'était. Il savait ce dont Harry était capable et s'assurerait qu'il le fasse. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que Harry devait être prêt pour faire face à Voldemort. Une autre maison de poupée fut crée et Severus attendit qu'Harry lance le sort.

"Feudeymon!" dit Harry, la détermination se déployant en lui. Le feu grésilla dans les airs, Harry le fit entourer la maison, il parvint à le garder deux minutes de plus avant que le sort ne se rompe et devienne incontrôlable. Harry se tenait haletant, les mains sur ses genoux alors qu'il regardait le feu de nouveau réduit à néant.

"Bien, encore." dit Severus.

Harry respira profondément, son noyau magique s'épuisait, mais grâce aux connaissances de Severus, il n'était jamais en danger ou blessé tel que l'était Nick. Severus alternait entre potions et sorts, ainsi, son noyau magique avait assez de temps pour se réapprovisionner entièrement. Considérant que le noyau d'Harry était grand, cela pouvait prendre un long moment avant qu'il ne se vide dangereusement. Harry utilisait sa magie, lorsqu'il était enfant, pour apprendre (sans baguette en plus) ce qui avait rendu son noyau magique plus stable et large que celui d'un adolescent de seize ans ordinaire.

"Feudeymon!" s'exclama Harry, le sort prenant vie, le forçant à suivre ses ordres, le cajolant avec sa magie. Finalement, il le sentit se tendre d'anticipation, désirant se libérer. Harry le maintint aussi longtemps qu'il put alors qu'il le faisait tourner, jusqu'à ce que – inévitablement – il en perde le contrôle. C'était comme gratter une allumette et regarder sa lente progression avant qu'elle ne devienne hors de contrôle et qu'on doive l'éteindre. Seulement, ce sort était dix fois plus rapide qu'un feu normal.

Harry tomba sur les genoux, haletant désespérément; de la sueur recouvrant son corps entier et sa baguette avait échappé à sa poigne.

"Vous allez bien?" demanda Severus une fois que le feu eut disparu.

"Oui," répondit Harry en se relevant, de la détermination brillant dans ses yeux verts.

"Encore," dit Severus. Cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas la peine de créer une maison de poupée, choisissant de laisser Harry faire ce qu'il voulait.

"Feudeymon," prononça Harry, poussant sa magie dans le sort, beaucoup trop, ce qui ne lui permit de le contrôler qu'une seconde avant qu'il ne se rompe. Harry essuya la sueur sur son front en secouant la tête; cela allait être difficile de maîtriser ce sort.

"Vous ne maîtriserez jamais ce sort," dit sombrement Severus, comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées d'Harry. "Il est imprévisible, tout ce que nous pouvons faire est de l'utiliser lorsque nous en avons besoin et rien de plus." Même lui ne pouvait pas le contrôler, c'était ce qui rendait le sort si dangereux.

"D'accord," dit Harry en hochant de la tête de manière compréhensive.

"Le sort que j'utilisais sera le prochain sur la liste," dit Severus, "Celui-ci est moins difficile à produire." Il n'était d'aucun intérêt de lui enseigner comment créer du feu s'il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter lorsqu'il n'en avait plus besoin, n'est-ce pas?

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, complètement épuisé; tout ce qu'il voulait était de prendre un long bain reposant.

"Allez vous reposer un moment. Nous faisons des potions à dix-sept heures." dit Severus, ses yeux sombres brillant de fierté. Il était tellement heureux qu'Harry se montre toujours autant dévoué. Il était ce que n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière aurait voulu pour apprenti. Cela n'arrivait pas souvent de trouver un adolescent de seize ans aussi dévoué à faire quelque chose. A cet âge, tout ce dont ils pouvaient penser était de réussir leurs examens avec assez de matières pour plaire à leurs parents. Partir de Poudlard et penser qu'ils étaient libres de paresser – seulement pour être confronté à un réveil très dur.

"Oui, monsieur," dit Harry en retournant dans le manoir aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes. Il devrait bientôt écrire à Viktor, il avait oublié d'écrire dans le carnet à double sens. Sans Viktor, Harry ne savait pas comment il aurait pu survivre. Il avait toujours de bons conseils sous la main et il lui serait toujours reconnaissant pour cela. En fait, il avait conseillé Harry sur ce qu'il devait faire à propos de Severus, après s'être retrouvé complètement soûl et lui avoir révélé ce qu'il ressentait. Honnêtement, cela s'avérait être une bonne chose et une mauvaise chose en même temps. Il savait que Severus l'aimait en retour, enfin, il restait cependant toujours qu'un adolescent…mais il voulait juste se sentir adoré…aimé même. Et pourtant, Severus était déterminé à attendre jusqu'à ce que son apprentissage soit fini! Eh bien, Harry, lui, ne pouvait pas attendre jusque là!

Severus le regarda partir en souriant, avant de finalement suivre Harry dans le manoir. Il devait parler à sa mère, découvrir comment elle avait su pour ses sentiments. Mais, s'il existait bien une personne qui le connaissait…c'était sa mère.

* * *

**Nick & Susan - Infirmerie - Jour suivant **

Nick observa Pomfresh se pencher sur Susan Bones, qui – honnêtement – avait l'air très malade. Elle était deux lits plus loin que le sien et sa baguette était enfermée dans le bureau. C'était juste une précaution; après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'un accident arrive. Non pas qu'elle utiliserait sa baguette de sitôt, elle avait un rhume. Heureusement, Nick ne finirait pas avec, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Si cela avait été un rhume magique, aucun doute qu'il aurait été placé dans une pièce différente. Attraper un rhume magique serait vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau dans son cas. Au vu de ce qui lui arrivait, Nick ne serait pas surpris si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda calmement Nick, il avait passé la journée entière tout seul et cela commençait à l'irriter. Le silence – bien qu'apaisant – n'était pas ce dont Nick était habitué.

"C'est à moi que tu parles?" demanda Susan, l'air désarçonné et la voix éraillée.

"Oui," dit Nick en se demandant silencieusement s'il avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait offensé…probablement – on aurait dit qu'il avait offensé tout le monde, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Tu ne m'as jamais parlé; j'ai essayé une fois, lorsqu'on avait cinq ans, j'étais venue à ton anniversaire. A la seconde même où j'ai dit que ma famille avait été à Poufsouffle et que j'y serais répartie, tu t'es moqué de moi." dit Susan avec amertume, "C'était peu de temps après avoir perdu mes parents, d'ailleurs."

Nick déglutit avec culpabilité, "Je suis désolé, vraiment." il avait suivi l'exemple de son père, comme toujours. Il se moquait de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas à Gryffondor – comme s'il était meilleur qu'eux juste parce qu'il était un Gryffondor.

"Ça va," dit Susan en toussant violemment, s'étouffant presque face à la violence de sa toux.

"Je sais que j'étais un petit con," dit Nick en détournant le regard, incapable de la regarder de nouveau. La culpabilité continuait à remonter en lui et Nick se demanda si cela s'arrêterait un jour.

"Oui, tu l'étais, mais au moins, tu as réalisé que tu avais tort et tu t'es excusé," dit Susan, comme si cela arrangeait tout. Elle ne le connaissait pas alors cela ne faisait pas comme si elle avait vraiment été blessée. Bon, peut-être sur le moment, mais une fois qu'elle avait grandi, elle était passé au-dessus de cela. Sa tante l'avait élevé pour ne jamais laisser l'amertume des autres l'atteindre. De toujours donner une seconde chance aux gens, ils le méritaient parfois et cela rendait leur amitié plus forte.

"Quoi?" haleta Nick en se retournant, "C'est tout?" Ça devait être un truc de Poufsouffle. Les Gryffondors bouderaient plus, les Serpentards se vengeraient sans discontinuer et les Serdaigles voudraient quelque chose en échange.

"Oui." dit simplement Susan.

Nick se contenta de regarder, c'était…vraiment rafraîchissant puis, il ouvrit la bouche et lui posa une question. Ils étaient chacun allongés dans leur lit à discuter. Finalement, après toutes ces années - pendant lesquelles ils avaient été chez l'un et l'autre pendant les fêtes lorsqu'ils étaient enfants - ils parlaient sans préjugé. Ils furent plutôt surpris de se rendre compte du nombre de points communs ils avaient; les Maisons n'étaient peut-être pas si importantes finalement.

* * *

Et voilà!

Nick s'est fait une vraie amie! Et puis, je pense que Susan Bones pourra faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui.

Bon, on voit déjà qu'Harry en a marre d'attendre ;) et ça se comprend! Qui sait, ils n'auront peut-être pas à attendre aussi longtemps!

Et on retrouve Roxy dans le prochain chapitre et sa réaction face à tout ce qu'il se passe: _**Nick donne un conseil à Roxy va-t-elle le suivre?**_

Dans lequel notre héros, ainsi que Nick recevront leurs résultats en retard de leurs BUSE!

.

Merci beaucoup et je ne serai pas là dimanche donc je vais me dépêcher de traduire pour vous poster le prochain samedi!

Alors à samedi!


End file.
